KK: The Rise & Fall Book 2 Part 2: Birth of a Jedi
by shanesnest
Summary: And so we come to the end of the story, but not before resolving the relationship between Kyle and Jan. Hope everyone enjoys and please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall **

**Book 2, Part 2: Birth of a Jedi **

**Chapter 1: Opening the Mind, Closing the Heart

* * *

**

A/N: Hey there everyone! Shanesnest back after a week's absence with the new chapter of the new part of Book 2. Man, that's a mouthful. Anyways, sorry about the absence last week. Yours truly has rejoined the ranks of the employed (at least temporarily) and I had to get things ready. I'm still considering it, but given my new job and all, I may start posting on Fridays instead of Thursdays as I don't have as much time to write. But never fear! Whatever day it is, no more huge gaps! I also want to let everyone know that I am writing this chapter from an undisclosed location. Why? Once you read the chapter, you'll see. But before you find out, let's do the shout outs!

Nerwen Aldarion: Oh this chapter definitely has action! Yeah, I think Luke is enjoying bringing Kyle along, but he needs to be careful too. Remember what Obi-Wan said about training Vader. Yes, he's emerged from the chrysalis of Sickbay. But as for going back… we'll see. There's a reason Jan wasn't very much in the previous chapter, you'll see why in this one.

Tinuviel Undomiel: I don't think she'll be happy either, but yes, she's definitely easier on the eyes than Luke. Yeah, really! Here comes Kyle and his portable hospital! You make a good point about Kyle and Luke. I agree that Kyle is in some ways what Luke might have become had he gone to the Academy. Sorry 'bout the crappy movie. I had a feeling when I saw the previews that it wouldn't be good. Now it's confirmed!

Ovall Aocrog: Oh yeah, next mission there's gonna be a few beatdowns to be sure! I love those comedic moments, they're fun to write. Yeah, if it was for real, Kyle'd be out a lot of cash by now! I am going to work Force Heal in soon, just have to find the right time.

Manus Dei: Thanks for the compliment! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Oh, you're gonna see Jan's reactions for sure in this chapter. Yeah, Kyle is definitely a lot like Chuck Norris, takes a licking and keeps on ticking. Oh wait, that's Timex. Oops.

Phygmalion: Yeah, I really debated about it, but it seems an excellent chance for Kyle to really learn to use his Force powers, as well as the lightsaber. Thanks for the compliment about the training scenes! You're a fine reviewer, no worries at all. Believe me; having gone back to work, I know what it means to feel tired at the end of the day.

Enaek: For the reason I do a lot of thing in the story, because I can! Nah, I'm not that evil, I just have this predilection for cliffhangers.

A/N: Thanks for all the compliments everyone! It really gives me a charge reading them! Please enjoy the first chapter of the new part and send me your reviews!

* * *

**New Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Quarters of Luke Skywalker**

**Fifteen Minutes later**

"You want to do _what?_"

The voice nearly exploded out of the speaker, the disbelief in it quite clear.

"As I said, I'm planning on accompanying one of the operatives here on…"

"I _heard_ what you said, Luke," the other person replied, "what I _want_ to know is, are you serious?"

"Absolutely."

Looking at the screen, he could see the other person was visibly counting to ten.

"Luke, you _are not_ a soldier. You're no more trained for ground missions than I am."

"You're right," he said back gently, "but this operative _is_."

"And who is he again?"

"Kyle Katarn."

"Katarn, Katarn," the other voice said, as if mulling the name over, "I thought so! Luke, I've seen reports on him. He's dangerous."

"Dangerous? How?"

"He's yet to complete a mission without ending up severely wounded and in a few cases, near death."

"True," Luke replied.

"So how can you tell me you want to accompany this walking disaster area on a mission? He might get you killed too!"

Luke tried not to laugh, but it wasn't easy. This person he was talking to was very precious to him and he knew she was honestly concerned for him. But, at the same time, she could be a bit overprotective.

"Now, Leia…"

"Don't you 'now Leia' me, Luke Skywalker! I may be your sister, but I'm also your direct superior."

"I understand that," he said.

"Then why am I the only one concerned here?"

"Leia, do you remember what I told you before I left?"

She nodded. "You thought you had sensed a strong presence in the Force."

"A _very_ strong presence," he corrected.

"And what does that have to do with what we're discussing?

"I found the presence. It's Kyle."

Leia Organa-Solo stared at her brother for several seconds, not quite believing what she had just heard. She knew better than to think Luke was lying to her, but given what she knew of this Kyle Katarn, she wondered how it could be true.

"You're sure?"

"I've felt it," Luke said, "actually, not only felt it, but I've seen it. Kyle has an innate Force sense, Leia. His potential is huge."

"Then explain to me how it is that he ends up like he does after missions?"

"Kyle is a good soldier, Leia, but his mind is a jumble of conflicting emotions, the desire for power, the wish to help others, hatred for the Empire…"

"He's not focused then."

"Exactly," Luke said, "but when he _does _focus, he uses the Force as if it's second nature to him. At this point, I'd say his worst problem is his anger."

Brows knitting in a frown, Leia nodded, knowing all too well the danger of using the Force when angry.

"So you _are_ concerned then?"

"I'd be foolish not to," Luke replied, "Kyle's told me enough of past events for me to see that."

"But you're not worried?"

"Not really. Kyle may have a lot of anger inside, but he's expressed unease with his slips into the Dark Side. I have a strong sense he struggles with it, but ultimately seeks the Light Side."

"This is making me less comfortable about you going with him, Luke."

Just then, a second voice was heard from the speaker.

"Hey, sweetheart, what's going on?"

A new face appeared on the screen.

"Well, hey there, kid. How you doing?"

"Just fine, Han. How's things on Coruscant?"

"About like you'd think. Reconstruction is proceeding, but it seems with every building they knock down, the crews find another secret room or something like that. And of course, Intel wants to take a look before they proceed."

"It's important that they do that, Han. The rumors about the Emperor's secret programs are enough to make _me _worry."

Han Solo chuckled. "That's your problem, kid. You worry too much. You need to learn to be more like me."

Next to him, Leia rolled her eyes. "Oh, that would be just perfect, someone else who leaps before they look."

"Hey!" Han said, pretending offense, "don't knock it till you've tried it, your Highness."

"Uh huh," she said, unconvinced.

"Anyways, Luke," Han said, ignoring her look, "what's going with you and Her Worshipfulness here? I heard her yelling clear across the apartment."

Leia's cheeks colored as she glared at her husband. "I wasn't _that_ loud."

"Tell Goldenrod that," Han replied, "_he_ was the one who heard you."

Luke chuckled and then, even as Leia continued to glare, brought his best friend and brother-in-law up to speed.

"I think you oughta go ahead," Han said when Luke finished.

"What?" Leia said.

"The kid's got a point, Princess. If this Kyle Katarn is so strong in the Force and all, he's the best one to handle it."

"But go on a mission with him?"

"Hey," Han said, "you know as well as I do that a battle can change shape in a blink. Besides, the guy makes it back every time. You gotta give him points for that."

"Leia," Luke said, "it's not like Kyle and I will be alone. His mission officer, Jan Ors, will have her ship standing by in case things get too hot."

"See, Princess?" Han said, gesturing at Luke, "the kid's got it figured out."

"I don't remember asking you for an assessment, Han. _I'm_ the one who has final say on this."

"Okay, okay," he said, hands held up in warding off gesture, "cool the thrusters there, your Worship."

"Leia," Luke said, trying to keep the conversation from spinning out of control, "if I wasn't comfortable with this, I wouldn't have asked to go."

There was silence from the other end of the channel for a number of seconds.

"All right," she said, sighing, "I can see there's no way I'm going to convince you otherwise. Just promise you'll be careful."

"Of course," Luke said, smiling at his sister.

"I'll contact Mon Mothma."

"Thank you," Luke said.

"Contact me as soon you get back, all right?"

"I will," Luke said.

"Jeez," Han said, "you wanna tuck him in and give him his milk and cookies too?"

Luke cut the transmission just as Leia was turning towards Han, her fist raised.

_Better watch out there, old buddy_, he thought.

The Jedi called Kyle first to give him the good news.

"See?" the operative said, "I told you things would work out."

"Uh-huh," Luke said, deciding to spare his friend the details, "what about your end?"

"I'm heading up to the bridge right now to talk to her. With luck, we can begin mission planning later today."

"Kyle…" Luke said hesitatingly.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful, okay? Jan's been through a lot recently."

"I know," Kyle replied, "and this mission is exactly what she needs to take her mind off of that."

"I wouldn't be so sure…"

"Trust me, Luke. I've known Jan for a long time. She's not the type that likes the grass to grow under her feet. And by now, I imagine she's more than ready."

"Just remember what I said, all right?"

"Got it," Kyle replied, "but it's no big deal."

As the call ended, Luke smiled to himself.

_You've got a lot to learn about women, my young friend._

Next he contacted Mon Mothma.

"I just finished speaking with Leia," the Rebel leader said.

"Then it's a go?"

She answered affirmatively and Luke couldn't help but feel a little thrill. He had a sense that this mission was going to be something special. As it turned out, he was more right than he realized.

_Now if Kyle's right about Jan…

* * *

_

**New Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Bridge**

**A short time later**

Kyle was no expert on capital ships, and would admit as much himself. But of the things he _did _know about them was this. Among the systems controlled by the massive computer brain was the temperature. Air samples were taken and analyses performed of the occupants of each chamber. From these points, the computer calculated whether an adjustment to the temperature, air circulators or other conditioning systems was necessary. This was especially important aboard the _Intrepid_ as there were various species aboard and each had its own particular tolerances for heat and cold. Walking onto the bridge, Kyle had found the room relatively comfortable. But when he approached Jan and spoke to her, the temperature seemed to drop, _very quickly._

"I'm busy, Katarn," she said in answer to his greeting.

"Oh-kay," he said, "but do you think I can ask you one…"

She whirled around and for a moment, Kyle thought she might hit him. Her face was molded into such a smoldering glare that it was almost frightening.

"What part of 'I'm busy' is unclear to you, Katarn?"

"Um…"

"Maybe it didn't occur to you, but this is a ship's bridge, not some café you can just stroll into whenever you feel like. I'm on duty right now and don't need to be interrupted. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

A smile that was not really a smile appeared on her face. "Good, then if you wouldn't mind leaving, I have to get back to work."

She was starting to turn away when he spoke again. "Are you all right?"

Before he knew what was happening, Jan had whipped back around, took two quick steps and grabbed a double fistful of Kyle's shirt. The operative's eyes widened a bit as he felt his feet beginning to rise off the floor. Through gritted teeth, Jan hissed at him.

"You don't listen very well, Katarn. I'm not playing around here. Now, either you leave or…"

"Excuse me," called the first officer, moving in their direction, "what's going on over here?"

As quickly as she grabbed him, Jan let go and stepped away, her face suddenly placid as she turned to face the officer.

"I asked what's going on here," the first officer repeated.

"Nothing, sir," Jan said, her voice so calm Kyle almost didn't believe it, "I was just explaining to Mr. Katarn here that I was currently on duty and couldn't speak to him right now."

"Is that right?" the first officer said, raising an eyebrow. He turned to Kyle. "Well?"

For a moment, the operative considered using the moment to get Jan relieved so he could talk to her. But something inside said that it would only make things worse. Besides, the last thing he wanted was for her to get into trouble.

"It's just as she says, sir. I apologize for the disturbance. I'll wait until she's off duty to contact her."

"That would be best," the first officer said, looking to them both.

"If you'll excuse me then," Kyle said, turning away, feeling Jan's eyes boring holes into his back as he crossed the bridge and moved through the entrance doors. Once he was in the corridor, the operative took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

_What in the nine hells of Corellia is wrong with her? The last time she acted like that…_

Kyle gingerly touched his nose, remembering the force of the impact when Jan had hit him, breaking bone and causing him to have to go to Sickbay with severe head trauma.

_This thing with Vinial must have affected Jan a lot deeper than I thought. _

Kyle knew he was going to have eventually discuss the upcoming mission with her, but with what he had just seen…

He shook his head and moved away.

* * *

As the bridge doors slid closed, masking Kyle's form, Jan felt a sudden wave of regret and shame fill her. A part of her wanted to go after him, to apologize, to talk to him. An image of Kyle's face, his expression showing fear, fear of her appeared and Jan knew she couldn't do it.

"Are you all right?" the first officer asked.

Hearing the same words Kyle had just spoken nearly sent her over the edge, but then her "soldier self" took over, forcing order and control into the maelstrom of emotional chaos. She managed a genuine smile at the officer.

"No sir," she said, "I just wish Mr. Katarn hadn't interrupted me. I've nearly finished my data analysis."

The man nodded. "Perfectly understandable, I'll let you get back to it."

As the first officer turned and moved away, Jan's smile faded and she trudged back to her workstation, feeling a sudden weight on her shoulders. She looked down at her work and tried to continue, but after a few minutes, she realized she couldn't focus, at all. The scene kept replaying itself over and over again in her mind.

_What in the name of all that's holy is wrong with me? I mean, Katarn _is_ annoying sometimes, but the way I reacted, what I did.... _

The image of Kyle's face flashed across her mind again.

_He was _afraid_ of me. I could see it in his face. He was afraid, of _me_._

And when she thought about what she had done, the way she had grabbed him, Jan realized Kyle had been right to be afraid. She had felt such anger, no not just anger, but fury, an unbridled fury that threatened to lash out at him at any moment.

_But why? Why Kyle? He didn't do anything wrong, well not really wrong. I could have just told him to check with me after my shift. But when he asked me that question…_

Jan wasn't sure why the inquiry had set her off, she could only remember thinking that she'd had it and was going to take out her feelings on him. Her heart thumped painfully as she considered this and her eyes began to burn.

_I wouldn't have done it. I couldn't have, not to him. He's a pain sometimes, but I… I… I lo…_

At the same moment, Jan felt something else, something that wasn't welcome at all. It was a certainty that she was lying to herself. At the moment she grabbed Kyle, she could have easily struck him. If it hadn't been for the first officer…

The screen in front her of blurred and her chest began to hurt. She wiped the tears away angrily and tried to force herself to calm down and focus. But after a short time, she knew it wasn't going to work. There was something more important she had to, right away. A part of her said she shouldn't go, that the timing was wrong, that she had work to do, that things could blow up in her face.

_I've got to do it; _she thought, _this is too important not to try._

And with that, a peace seemed to settle on Jan. She was still feeling upset and worried, but also in control. It was all the confirmation she needed. After setting the console to process that data she had already collected, she approached the first officer.

"Sir?"

"Something wrong?"

"No sir," she said, surprised at how normal her voice sounded, "I've got the computer processing the model right now. Until it's finished, there's not much else I can do."

The man seemed to study her.

"What about the rest of the data collection?"

"I think we've got enough for the model as is, sir. At the very least, I'd like to see what happens with what we have now. If it turns out not to be enough; adding more data will be easy enough to do."

"You don't need to monitor the process?"

Jan shook her head and held up her data pad. "I've tied the terminal to this. Once the computer is finished, it'll notify me with the results and I can have them transmitted directly to yourself and the captain."

The man considered this, and then smiled. "You certainly have all the angles covered, Jan. Good work."

"Thank you, sir," she said, smiling back.

"You're dismissed."

Relieved to finally have permission, Jan wasted little time in leaving the bridge, but found the corridor outside empty.

_I shouldn't have expected him to wait, not after what I did. The question is; where did he go?_

She puzzled over this for several seconds and then snapped her fingers.

_Of course!

* * *

_

**New Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Maintenance Hatch #14**

**Several Minutes later**

Kyle sat next to the viewport, watching the ebony sky of space, seemingly pierced all over by the jumble of stars, nebulae and a distant comet.

_Why did I come here?_

After leaving the bridge, the operative's feet had apparently taken over and led him to this place. When he looked up and realized where he was, Kyle almost turned and left. Just being in this place reminded him almost painfully of what had transpired only a short time ago. But even as he turned to leave, a new memory appeared, the first time he had shown Jan this place. The operative closed his eyes, recalling her expression as she had experienced the view outside for the first time. She had been dazzled and her face…

_She looked so beautiful._

And then he remembered the encounter on the bridge, Jan's face twisted in rage, the strong grip she had held him in, how he had felt.

_It doesn't make any sense. No matter how I look at, it doesn't make any sense._

Never before had he been afraid of Jan. Even that time she had broken his nose, he hadn't been afraid of her. But he was now. He had seen a side of her that was all but terrifying.

_If something's wrong, if she's still hurting, I wish she'd talk to me. I can't help what happened, but I could at least be there for her now. _

He thought of the time after returning from the mission aboard the _Arc Hammer_, General Mohc dead, Jan gravely wounded and he was so wracked by guilt he was thinking of running away. And then Jan had come, convinced him to come with her and talked to him and he to her. It wasn't an easy conversation and they both had been overcome by their emotions more than once. But when all was said and done, he had felt better, cleaned out, and certain more than ever of his feelings for Jan Ors.

And then he asked the question, "And maybe something more?" And she had answered, "Maybe Katarn." And then had been the reception and the dance. Kyle remembered how it felt to dance with Jan, how nervous he had been. But later, he realized it had been on the premier experiences of his life. And then, outside her quarters, she had reached for him and…

_It was the most incredible sensation I'd ever felt. It was beyond perfect. It felt like… we were made for each other._

But now, after what he had seen on the bridge, Kyle wondered if he really knew anything about Jan Ors.

_She can be a bit of hard case sometimes and she's always ready to spar with me verbally. But I liked that, heck I still do. And when she smiles…_

Drawing in a breath, he looked up at the ceiling and yelled out, "BLAST YOU, JAN ORS! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!"

The echo of his yell moved down the corridor until it faded from earshot. Quiet had just about returned when a voice shattered it.

"Well, I'm nearly deaf thanks to you."

Kyle's head snapped around and there she was. Jan stood not four feet away, looking at him with a half smile, half glare as she delicately touched her left ear.

The first thing that came to Kyle's mind was; _what is she doing here? _

He wanted to say something, greet her, ask a question, something, but his mind seemed to have locked up.

"So…" Jan said, moving a bit closer, "you gonna say anything or am I going to be carrying this conversation myself?"

Still nothing came to Kyle's mind.

"Okay," she said, a twinkle appearing in her eye as she smirked at him. She pivoted to one side.

"So Jan, what are you doing here?"

She pivoted to the opposite side.

"I was looking for you, Kyle."

Back to the other side.

"I thought you _didn't_ want to talk to me."

Another pivot.

"I didn't, at first. But after you left, I thought, might as well find out what Katarn's thinking. He does so little of it."

Back again.

"Gee Jan, I guess you're right. After all, I didn't even call before showing up on the bridge."

And again.

"No you didn't, Kyle. In fact, you've haven't called me since you were discharged."

"Hey!" Kyle called out, "I _did _try to call you, a number of times."

"The mummy speaks!" Jan retorted.

"I got your voice mail each time," Kyle continued, "didn't you get my messages?"

"What messages?" she shot back.

"The ones I left," he returned, "There must be at least five."

"Well," she said unbelievingly, "I didn't get any."

"Did you check?" he challenged.

"I check for messages every day, Katarn."

"I don't mean your public account," he said angrily, "I mean your private file; the one we decided to set up _six months ago_?"

Jan opened her mouth to reply, but then a worm of doubt entered her mind. She pulled out her data pad and accessed the mentioned account. As it came up, Jan felt her cheeks color. The message indicator was flashing and when she pressed the icon, the display read, "Currently waiting, 4 messages, sender: Kyle Katarn."

When she looked up sheepishly, Kyle was shaking his head. "That's so like you. Just plunge on ahead without checking the facts first."

"Hey!" she retorted, "I had a lot of stuff going on!"

"I know!" he yelled back, "I heard all about it, why do you think I left all those messages?"

Realizing Kyle was right and she had lost this battle, Jan retreated.

"Well," she said quietly, "I just didn't think to look, okay?"

She took another step towards him.

"Stop right there."

"What?"

Kyle glared coldly at her. "I mean it, Jan. I don't know what's going on with you or why you're acting the way you are, but I don't trust you right now."

"Listen," she said defensively, "if this is about what happened on the bridge, I can explain…"

"Explain?" he challenged, "You can explain? Jan, you didn't see what I did. You were about a micro inch from the red line. For pity's sake, I thought you were going to slug me!"

Kyle's words were like a knife blade in Jan's heart. But more so than her own wounds, she hated the look on his face. The last time Kyle had had that look was when he had first come aboard the _New Hope_. It was a look of distrust and uncertainty. Seeing it now made Jan regret all the more what she had done.

"Look," Kyle said, continuing, "I realize we've both had a lot happen in the past few days. But what gives you the right to go all crazy on me? I thought we were partners and friends."

Part of Jan wanted to reply back with equal fervor, but underneath his angry look, she could see something else, something that made able to endure his words.

_Kyle, please, give me a chance to talk, to explain._

"Not that you probably care, but I came to the bridge today to discuss a new mission with you."

"A new mission?" she echoed.

He nodded. "Intelligence has located 8t88 at a fuel station outside of Baron's Hed. It might be possible to intercept and capture him. But at this point, the mission is more or less scrapped."

"What?"

"Because I'm not sure you're in any shape to go."

"Wait a minute," she said, "Kyle, don't do this. I know what I did was wrong. But I can still fly. You can trust me…"

"Then explain to me what's going on. You owe me that much."

Jan had been about to explain but with that last statement…

"I _owe _you? Since when have I ever owed you a thing, Katarn?"

Kyle didn't realize at first, but he had gotten so upset with Jan that his body was beginning to shake.

_Oh Sithspit, look at me. I'm acting just like Jan did._

Rather than continue, he stood up, intending to go and cool off somewhere.

"I can't talk to you right now," he said, coming forward, "maybe later…"

But as he passed Jan, she reached out and grabbed his right arm. The grip was gentle, but firm.

Halting in middstep, Kyle turned to look down at Jan and found her looking up at him. They stared at each other in silent conflict for several seconds until Kyle spoke.

"Let go, Ors."

"No."

"I mean it, let go."

She shook her head at him. "Not until we thrash this out, Katarn."

"I told you…"

"And I'm telling you," she returned, "we're going to stay here and talk."

Reaching over with his left hand, Kyle took ahold of Jan's wrist.

"Don't make me make you let go, Ors."

To his surprise, she smiled up at him, a challenging smile.

"Just go ahead and try, Katarn."

His grip intensified and Jan's eyes slitted a bit, but she gave no other indication of discomfort.

"Stop it, Jan," he said, voice indicating the effort he was exerting, "let me go."

"Not… until… we… talk," she managed.

Looking down at her face, seeing the sweat that had begun to pop out, Kyle suddenly felt quite silly for what he was doing and not unlike a bully.

"Aw, Sithspit!" he exclaimed, releasing her wrist, "Fine! You win! Now let go!"

Jan let go so quickly it seemed that her hand hadn't been there in the first place. She massaged her other wrist.

"Geez, Katarn. What were you trying to do? Break my arm?"

"I _told_ you to let go," he replied.

"Oh please," she said dismissively.

Moving back to where he had been, Kyle sat down and was surprised when Jan sat next to him. They sat silently for a number for a number of minutes.

"So," he said, sighing a little, "who goes first?"

Several seconds passed before Jan answered.

"I suppose I should."

Kyle was tempted to make a comment about this this; but held his tongue, deciding the last thing he needed to do right now was antagonize Jan any further.

"Look…" she began and then trailed off.

"I just…."

"It wasn't…."

Kyle could hear the struggle in her tone, the attempt to find just the right words.

_She must really be upset._

Hoping this was the right thing; he slid his hand over and touched hers. A moment later, he felt warmth and Jan turned her hand over and their fingers interlinked. And although she was supposed to go first, he decided to say something to try and smooth the waters a little.

"I'm sorry for just coming on the bridge like that. I didn't realize you were so busy."

He felt her squeeze his hand and he squeezed back.

"I… wasn't _that _busy. It's just that…"

There was another long pause.

"Just _tell_ me," he said.

As if by an unknown signal, both raised their heads and looked at each other.

"Please?" he added.

Feeling her face begin to warm, Jan looked away.

"You are such a pain sometimes, Katarn."

"You're not the first to tell me that."

He saw the outline of a smile appear on her face, then fade away.

"I don't know exactly why I reacted that way on the bridge. You really didn't do anything wrong, it's just that… the past couple of days… they've been really rough, y'know?"

"I can only imagine," he replied, "when I heard about Vinial did to your room, Doc Berth had to threaten to call Security to get me to stay in bed."

She laughed. "Why am I _not_ surprised?"

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, wondering if _that_ was the problem.

"Not really," she said hesitantly, "I just… keep seeing it… and her over and over again…"

"Vinial?"

He saw her nod.

"I don't know why in space I trusted her. There's been nearly nothing she told me that wasn't a lie. But then when she told me about you and her mother, I just…"

Kyle nodded as well, remembering. A moment later, Jan squeezed his hand tightly.

"I should have known. You're no killer, Katarn. You're a fighter, yes. But you're not the kind who can murder innocents."

"But I did," he said.

Jan whipped around quickly and grabbed Kyle's chin with her free hand, turning him to face her.

"Don't you dare, Kyle Katarn. Don't you ever dare say that again."

"Jan…"

"I mean it, Kyle. You're not a murderer. You understand me? You're not."

It took the operative a few seconds to realize what his partner was doing. He smiled.

"Thanks, Jan."

"Don't you ever forget it, understand?"

"I won't."

She gently released him and then looked away again.

"I'm the one who lost faith here, Kyle, faith in my partner and faith in my friend."

"Now _you_ hold on there, Jan Ors. I'm not gonna let you blame yourself for what happened. No matter how we look at it or try to justify it, I _did _killVinial's mother, and that's something I have to live with. All you did was find it out."

"But I…" she began.

"I heard it in your voice, Jan. At first, you didn't want to believe I had done it, but once you did, you didn't accuse or blame me. You only wanted to know the circumstances. Never once did I hear you lose faith in me. I just wish the circumstances had been better."

"Me too," she replied.

"And it sure doesn't justify what Vinial did. You didn't deserve that."

Jan said nothing.

"So is it that?" he asked, "Are you still upset over what happened?"

"Upset isn't even the word," Jan said, anger creeping into her tone.

"Jan?"

"What?"

"Please look at me."

For a long moment she didn't move, and then gradually she turned to face him, her beginning to beat faster as she saw his face. She could feel his desire to help, to sympathize and commiserate with her. At the same time, it made her feel all the worse for had happened on the bridge.

"Now tell me?" he asked.

"I don't know…"

"Please?" he added.

More silence as the pair studied each other's faces. To her surprise, Jan found she was able to articulate a bit of what she was feeling.

"You know my mother and father were killed when the Death Star blew up Alderaan?"

He nodded.

"It's hard even today to explain how I feel about that day. I mean, I understand what happened on a logical level, but as for the rest of me…"

"Your parents were taken from you," he offered.

"Not just taken," Jan said, "Kyle, the Empire stole them from me, robbed me of years of memories of growing up, seeing their faces in the morning when I woke up and at night when I went to sleep. Their voices, the way they laughed, the way my mother would cry sometimes and even when they'd get angry with me when I'd misbehave. I felt then and still now feel violated, as if the Empire reached inside and stole a part of me the day they destroyed Alderaan. I swore that I would never let anyone or anything make me feel that way again."

"Until now," Kyle said.

"I hate her, Kyle. I hate her as much as I've ever hated anything, maybe even more than the Empire. I tried to help her, give her the benefit of the doubt, and she used my kindness to hurt me. Not, not just hurt, she spit on everything I'd done and tried to destroy my existence along with hers. I swear, if that blaster hadn't blown up, I would have killed her with my bare hands."

Hearing her voice getting angrier and angrier, Kyle began to worry.

"Jan…"

"And you!" she yelled, "What in the Honox Cluster were you thinking when she charged? You stood there and let her stab you!"

"Well…"

"I mean, you've done some stupid things in the past, Katarn, but this was possibly the stupidest! What if she'd shot you instead of stabbing you? Did you ever think about that? Or me for that matter?"

"I…"

"I could have stopped her, y'know. Once I realized what she was doing, I could've disarmed her and kept the whole mess from escalating. But no! You had to play the hero and let yourself get skewered!"

"Jan, I…"

"And then, after Vinial was dead, I had to watch you lying there, bleeding to death. And there wasn't a thing I could do! Not a blasted thing!

It was during this tirade that Kyle realized Jan had let go of his hand and was gesturing wildly.

"I don't need this, Katarn! I don't need to see you nearly get killed time after time and be helpless to do anything about it! I don't need the aggravation, the hurt, the stress or the pain!"

"I'm sorry…"

"You're sorry? You're sorry! You think that makes thing all better? Well it doesn't! It doesn't help at all! It doesn't take away what happened or how I feel! Not a bit!"

Now she was on her feet, pacing back and forth.

"What in the name of all that's holy did they teach you at the Imperial Academy? How to get shot? How to get stabbed? How to nearly die on nearly every mission?"

Knowing that try to interrupt was useless, Kyle sat watching as Jan continued.

"And then, I couldn't even make sure you were all right! We're supposed to be partners and yet I can't come visit and make sure my nearly dead partner is on the mend! It makes things even worse! I wonder if and when you're going to recover, or if this is the last time! I don't need it, Katarn! I don't need the stress or the pain! It isn't fair! Neither you nor that witch Vinial has the right to do this to me!

She went for nearly a minute longer, raging at him, then at Vinial, then at everything else. And though he understood the reason behind, Kyle began to find it tiresome.

_I won't be able to do anything while she's like this. Best if I leave for now._

Rising to his feet, he was about to move past her when Jan grabbed his arm savagely.

"And just where do you think _you're_ going?" she challenged.

"That _hurts_," he replied, looking down at the talon-like grip she had on him.

"I asked you a _question_," she said hotly, "where are you going?"

Unable to keep the annoyance and frustration he felt away, Kyle responded.

"Right now, away from you."

Jan's eyes widened in shock, and then the angry look reasserted itself.

"_What_ did you say?"

"You heard me," he replied, not backing down, "now let go."

He hoped that might be the end of it, but soon found he was dead wrong. The next thing the operative knew; he was sitting on the deck, legs stretched out in front of him, his cheeks and lip burning. Looking up, he saw a stunned looking Jan with a cocked and trembling fist held out. Tentatively, he reached to his lip, grunting a little as the contact brought fresh pain. Pulling away, he studied his hand and saw blood on it.

_So it's come to this… great._

He looked up at her, teeth gritted together and the anger he felt clearly visible on his face.

"Finished?" he said.

When several seconds passed and Jan didn't answer, Kyle slowly rose to his feet, Jan eyes following him. He glared at her.

"Y'know, I _am _sorry for what happened, whether you believe it or not. But if this is how things are going to be, then maybe we shouldn't be partners anymore."

Her eyes widened again, this time in genuine shock and surprise.

"What?" she whispered.

In any other circumstances, this would have been Kyle's cue to try and reach out to her, but right now he was too angry and upset himself to care about Jan's feelings.

"In fact," he added, "I don't think we should be friends either."

He saw the words hit her, the tears beginning to form in her eyes, her body beginning to tremble. But none of it reached his heart. To his surprise, however, Jan's next words were spoken in an almost normal tone.

"I… hate you," she said.

"Well then, Miss Ors," he returned, "the feeling's mutual."

And with that, he walked away.

* * *

**Local Space around Planet Sulon**

**4 Days Later**

"Hyperspace jump complete," said the pilot.

"Good," said Kyle, "the fuel station's supposed to be on the far side of the planet about 10 miles outside of Baron's Hed."

The pilot guided the ship closer to the brown, orange and blue planet, moving into a low orbital track that gave the advantage of hiding the ship from any ground scanners while providing a superior angle to scan from. Minutes passed as the pilot studied the radar display intently.

"Well?" Kyle asked, feeling a little impatient.

"Nothing yet," the pilot replied, "still scanning… still scanning… wait! Think I got something!"

More time passed as the ship flew on.

"Yep!" the pilot exclaimed, "that's it! The Crimson Onyx Refueling Station."

"How soon?" asked Luke Skywalker.

"About ten minutes, you two better get ready."

"Right," Kyle said, making a final check of his gear.

Watching him, the Jedi smirked a little.

"You sure you've got enough there?"

"What?" Kyle asked.

"Nothing," Luke said.

After a few seconds, the operative spoke again.

"Actually, I heard that, Skywalker."

"Did you really?"

Kyle lifted an eyebrow.

"Not all of us can travel light like you do."

The two looked at each other for a moment, and then laughed.

"Believe me," Kyle said, "all this gear has proven useful."

"Perhaps," Luke said, "but it also distracts you."

"Huh?"

"Deciding what weapon to use, making sure it's loaded, all these things distract you in battle, Kyle."

"You can't expect me just to use a blaster?"

Luke shrugged. "Perhaps not, but simplicity is often best in battle."

"Can't say I agree with you there," said the pilot, "I've always felt the more firepower I got, the better off I am."

"See?" Kyle said.

"Then explain to me how the Jedi reigned as long as they did using just lightsabers and the Force?" Luke asked.

"Shoot! They just didn't know any better!"

A collective ripple of laughter filled the cockpit.

"Listen, Kyle," the pilot, "I know I've asked this already, but are you really sure about this?"

"You mean the mission?" the operative returned.

"You _know_ what I mean."

An uncomfortable silence filled the space.

"Look, Wexter," Kyle said, "we've already talked about this. Jan doesn't want anything to do with me, and I feel the same."

"But it don't make any sense," the older man countered, "You two are a good team, one of the best. And now, after all that time together, you're quits?"

"I tend to agree, Kyle," Luke added.

"Look guys, it's not like this is one-sided. Jan and I agreed that we don't want to work together anymore."

"But the mission…" Wexter began.

"The mission will continue," Kyle said, "thanks to you, Wexter."

"That's not what I mean."

"I know," Kyle said with a sigh, "look, let's focus on the here and now. Once I retrieve that rustbucket 8t88's head, we can discuss me and Jan, all right?"

"If you're sure?" Luke asked.

"I'm sure."

"Well, I don't like it, but okay," said Wexter.

Just then, the radar gave off a chirp.

"We're five minutes out, boys. In fact, there it is. Sure is a big sucker."

The two men in the rear cockpit followed the pilot's finger to where the orbital station was.

Kyle whistled in amazement. "Hard to believe a repulsor grid can keep that thing in the air."

"It certainly is quite large," Luke agreed.

"What's that?" Wexter asked, pointing out the front windscreen.

Luke and Kyle looked and, after a moment, saw the object. A tall tower-like affair reached up from the maze of pipes to where it was attached to the underside of a non-descript looking cargo vessel. Two equally large fuel tanks were also visible, with a rust red-colored pipe reaching out to the side of the ship.

"That's it," Kyle said.

"What's it?" Wexter asked.

"8t88 is supposed to meeting one of Jerec's agents here. And given what we saw of that video earlier, I'll bet they're aboard that ship."

"Yeah, but where?" said Wexter, "that ship's pretty big."

The engineer was right, the ship _was_ large. Several hundred meters from stem to stern, the vessel was cigar-shaped, the nose tapering to a blunted point. Along its dark gray hull were four cannon emplacements, suggesting the ship had the ability to defend itself.

"That's exactly the point," Kyle said, "that's why we're using the fuel station to get aboard the ship. It's the last thing anyone would expect. And once we're aboard, we find 8t88. That rustbucket isn't getting away _this _time.

"If you're sure…"

"Wexter, for the umpteenth time, I'm sure!" Kyle said in exasperation.

"Don't you take that tone with me," the older man said, "you young pups need to learn to listen to your elders."

"You're right," Kyle said, "I'm sorry. But seriously, Wexter, if I thought going aboard the ship directly would be better, I would have suggested it."

"I suppose you're right," Wexter said, turning to look at the operative, "so where to now?"

"We need somewhere quiet," Luke said, looking about.

"Agreed," Wexter said, guiding the _Crow_ away from the other ship and into the depth of the fuel station. They traveled for a number of minutes and then,

"Slow down," Luke said suddenly.

The pilot reduced power and slowed the ship.

"Something?" Kyle asked, and then noticed Luke's eyes were closed. After a moment, the Jedi spoke again.

"Bring us down over there," he said, pointing. Both Wexter and Kyle looked that way and saw nothing more than a hodgepodge collection of buildings. Some of the walls were in light gray and almost clean-looking. Others were a mottled gray-green that looked as it if it'd been washed somewhere around the last millennium.

"We can't land there," Wexter observed as they descended.

"Just get us so we can get off there," Luke said, shifting his finger a bit.

The other two men looked again and now saw a path of sorts between two of the buildings. It rose up at angle at the far end.

"You're sure?" Kyle asked.

"Yes," Luke said.

The operative shrugged.

"Take us in."

Wexter nodded and dropped the _Crow _down until the landing skids nearly brushed the metal surface below. Opening the cockpit, Kyle and Luke debarked, carefully negotiating the short drop to the ground.

"Okay," the operative said, "we'll continue with the plan. Wexter, keep the ship in high and out of sensor range. If Luke and I need help, we'll call."

"Got it," the older man said.

"Stay sharp."

Closing the cockpit, Wexter lifted the _Moldy Crow_ into the air.

"No problem," he called back.

After the ship was lost from sight, Luke started forward, but noticed Kyle hadn't moved.

"What's wrong?"

The operative shook his head, and then smiled. "Nothing, at least I don't think so."

"You sure?"

"I dunno," Kyle said, "you might think I'm nuts, but when Wexter took off just now, I could have sworn I heard Jan's voice."

Luke smiled. "She's been your mission officer for a while. You're used to hearing her voice."

Something crossed Kyle's face. "Well, not anymore. And we have a mission to complete. Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2: Field Training

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall **

**Book 2, Part 2: Birth of a Jedi **

**Chapter 2: Field Training**

A/N: Greetings my friends, Shanesnest here with the new chapter of the new part of the… oh forget it, you know what I mean. Anyways, Chapter 1 definitely had the effect I intended, although as before I'm writing this from an undisclosed location, the reviews from Nerwen Aldarion and Tinuviel Undomiel should explain why. As for Kyle and Jan getting back together, prob'ly. No seriously, put away the pitchforks! I'm going to work on things with them and believe me, it will be an emotional ride. But for now, we have a mission to accomplish and some back story to fill in. But before that, the shout outs!

Tinuviel Undomiel: I'd say I'm the most at fault, since the whole thing was my idea. Vinial is definitely at fault for a lot of this, but it's also going to serve to bring some deeply buried issues with Kyle and Jan to the surface so they can be dealt with, more on that later. Oh, there is going to be a mediator and Luke may be involved, but he's not the main one. The Leia/Han scene was fun to write, although I was kinda nervous since I didn't want to screw up the essence of either character. Leia is definitely concerned for Luke, but she can't exactly stop him, superior officer or no. Get them back together you ask? Hmmm… we'll see. Ouch! Hey! Stop! All right! All right! I'll take care of it!

Nerwen Aldarion: I am now officially scared of you. Forensic Anthropology, I had no idea. Yeah, I think I need to move, to an island, far, far away until I resolve the Kyle and Jan issue. Maybe there I'll be safe, maybe. How could I? In all honesty, I don't know! I was writing the one evening and bam, the scene came to me, you should have seen me writing it, I swear I was feeling the emotion right along with the characters. But as for why, I could give a number of answers, I wanted conflict, I wanna write another reunion scene for them, the story wasn't angsty enough, etc., but none of these is the complete answer. As for the song, maybe something like with Charlie Daniels "The Devil Went Down to Georgia" or maybe that "Love is a Battlefield" song. Heck, you could almost substitute Vinial's name for Blaze's in the original song. Glad you liked the Han/Leia scene, I was nervous about it, but it turned out well. Yeah, don't think I'll be sleeping for while. Kidding! I promise you this, it will work out.

Phygmalion: You're telling me! When I was writing it, I could almost feel the emotion. Hey, join the club on accidental alienation. Been there, done that. But yeah, Kyle and Jan took it to the nth degree.

Ovall Aocrog: Shoot! I didn't see it coming either; it just came to me on the spur of the moment! Of all the reviews so far, you have a superb insight about Kyle and Jan. The Han and Leia scene was definitely fun and yeah, action is coming on the Fuel Station level.

Manus Dei: No, they certainly don't. You're so right about the counseling; it'd be a major battlefield. You make an excellent point about their emotional bruises, its part of what caused the separation now, and will need to be dealt with for them to get back together.

A/N: Well, this chapter has certainly done its job of gettin' to y'all. Hope you like this one as well. And now, let's go!

* * *

**New Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Mon Mothma's Briefing Room**

**Three Days Earlier**

"Excuse me?"

"Kyle and I have decided that we don't want to work together anymore," Jan repeated.

"I understood what you said, Jan. But I'm a bit confused. Why this sudden change?"

The Rebel leader stared into the operative's face, trying to see behind her placid expression, but Jan betrayed nothing.

"We discussed the matter, and while we think that we can still be effective agents, it's best if we work separately."

"Kyle? You agree with what Jan has said?"

She saw a brief flash in his eyes, but then it was gone. The operative nodded almost mechanically.

"It's just as Jan said, Mon Mothma. We feel that it'd be better for us to not work together any longer."

"Why?"

"Ma'am?" Kyle asked.

"Why do you want to do this? The two of you are a superb team, and have worked extremely well together in the past. So why do you want to change things now?"

"We just felt it was time for a change," Jan said.

"That's it exactly," Kyle echoed, nodding a second time.

The Rebel leader stared at the two operatives coldly for several seconds, trying to see past their words, their expressionless faces. When this meeting had begun, she was anticipating a discussion of the plan to infiltrate the fuel station outside of Barons Hed. But now…

"What about the mission, Kyle? Without Jan, you're short a pilot."

"With your permission, Mon Mothma," he said smoothly, "I've asked Wexter to fill that role. He knows the _Crow_ well enough to pilot it."

Feeling exasperated, Mon Mothma turned to the third person in the room. "Luke?"

"Kyle and I discussed this yesterday afternoon," the black suited Jedi said, "I was just as surprised as you were, Mon Mothma. At the same time, I feel that Mr. Wayfarer is well qualified to be the pilot."

"And you have no idea of the reason behind this change?"

Luke shook his head.

The Rebel leader looked back to the composed expressions of Jan and Kyle. She studied them intently, but saw not the slightest flicker of change in their faces.

"Well," she said, clearly annoyed, "I _will_ approve of the change in the pilot, but I find this _highly_ irregular. I do not understand what has gotten into you two, and I find this behavior of yours thoroughly unprofessional and irresponsible. No matter your personal feelings, you two are under my command and if I decide that you will be on a mission together, I will expect you to _comply_. Am I understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," Kyle said.

"Of course, Mon Mothma," Jan said, "we would never disobey orders."

This only served to incense the Rebel leader further.

"Fine, then. Jan, you're dismissed. Kyle, I expect you and Luke back this afternoon for the operational briefing , understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

She stared into his eyes a moment more, then with a wave of her hand dismissed him. The Rebel leader watched as Jan proceeded through the doors with Kyle only a few steps behind. Outside, the two operatives moved in opposite directions, not saying a word to each other.

Back in the briefing room, Mon Mothma blew out a breath. "Luke, can you explain to me exactly _what_ is going on with those two?"

The black suited Jedi shrugged. "I wish I knew. When Kyle came to see me yesterday, I questioned him closely. But all he would say was that, 'Jan and I have decided not to work together anymore'".

"What about the training sessions?"

"He's been to everyone and is working as hard as ever. But…"

"Luke? What is it?"

The Jedi looked uncomfortable. "I hesitate to say this. You're not going to like it."

"What?"

"Since Kyle told me he wasn't working with Jan anymore, I have sensed a sort of 'peace' inside him. I hate to say this, but it's like this has helped him somehow."

"Are you sure?"

"His performance has improved and his mind is clearer than ever. I'm sorry. I know this isn't what you want to hear."

"It's not your fault, but there _is_ something going on. Those two were as thick as thieves and now they won't even look at each other."

"I can't say for sure, but I think the situation with Vinial may have had something to do with it."

"Vinial? How?"

"I'm no psychologist, Mon Mothma. But I _do_ know Jan was in severe mental anguish after the damage done to her room."

"But why would she be angry with _Kyle_? He had nothing to do with it."

Luke shrugged his shoulders. "That's the part that confuses me as well. There's something larger at work here. But what it is I have no idea."

"Well," Mon Mothma said, squaring her shoulders, "for now I'll leave it alone. But once you two complete the fuel station mission, we'll take another look at this."

"Understood."

"And Luke?"

"Yes?"

"Are you absolutely certain about going on this mission? If Kyle is growing unstable…"

"He's anything but unstable," the Jedi replied, "if anything, I feel the mission will go even better now."

Mon Mothma looked at him a moment, then sighed. "Well good luck and be careful. If anything happens to you, Leia will never let me hear the end of it."

Luke chuckled.

"Me either."

* * *

**Planet Sulon**

**Fuel station outside Barons Hed**

**Present Time**

After sweeping the immediate area for any Imperials, Luke and Kyle walked up the gray permacrete ramp to a low structure with a flat roof that sloped down at the sides. In front of it, holding a large wrench, was one of the uglier creatures Kyle had encountered. The Ugnaught was a small creature, barely 3 feet tall and with a face that looked like someone had taken a pig and smooshed its snout and other features together. It wore a brown and khaki workers uniform with red piping on the upper arms and around the legs. The men could hear its odd high toned twittering speech as they drew closer.

Kyle shook his head. "I know a lot of languages, but not this one."

"I might have an idea," Luke said.

Moving forward, he knelt next to the creature, who reacted with surprise at the Jedi's sudden appearance. It began to rise, but Luke extended a hand and spoke gently to it.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you. I just need to ask a question."

For a moment, it seemed that the Ugnaught would break and run, but then it seemed to relax and after nearly a minute, Luke drew his hand back and smiled.

"Thank you."

"Don't tell me you 'talked' to that thing?"

"In a way," the Jedi answered, rising to his feet, "you need to learn that _all_ life has its worthiness, Kyle, even this one."

"Maybe," the operative said off-handedly, "but more importantly, what did it say?"

Luke looked a little disappointed, but answered after a moment. "He doesn't know anything about 8t88, but a recent fuel order came in…"

"For that ship?"

Luke nodded.

"Then let's get going!"

The operative cast about for a moment, then turned to his left, crossing the small courtyard and finding a set of stairs on one end.

"This way," he said, calling to the Jedi.

As Kyle mounted the stairs, Luke smiled and shook his head.

_He's so headstrong. Might be what gets him in trouble so much._

He followed the operative up the steps and the pair soon found themselves before a massive pipe, the sound of fuel running through it creating a cacophonous sound. Moving to where the landing they stood on ended, they lowered themselves down to a larger space, empty except for the walls bordering the space. A short distance away, they could see some of the massive fuel tanks that comprised the station. Finding an opening, Kyle was moving towards it when Luke grabbed his shoulder.

"I sense a presence."

"Oh yeah?" Kyle said, smiling eagerly as he pulled out his blaster.

Luke was about to say something else, but decided not to. Instead he watched as Kyle flattened himself against the near wall and slid towards the opening. Then, with a quick move, he swung around and leveled his blaster.

"Oh Sithspit!"

A moment later, the operative dived to the ground as a blue-white orb shot overhead and struck the closest wall, exploding with a large flash and equally loud sound. Kyle covered his head with his arms as pieces of the wall rained down on him.

_I need the rail gun!_

Reaching to his belt a bit frantically, the operative found the weapon and pulled it out just a growl-hiss came from nearby. Looking ahead, he saw a Transdoshan standing there. The reptilian wore a yellowish jumpsuit capped with a white vest and it held a large rifle easily as big as the rail gun. To his horror, Kyle realized the muzzle of the weapon was pointed right at him and the Transdoshan would be able to fire before he could get the rail gun into place.

_Oh man, not again._

Suddenly, the reptilian's eyes widened as something struck it, sending the alien flying back. It landed on its back, quickly scrambling back to its feet only to have a rail charge strike it in the chest. The incendiary went off and with a loud, high scream the Transdoshan fell, dropping its weapon. Pushing off the ground and back onto his own feet, Kyle turned to look at Luke, who stared back at him placidly.

"Was that you?"

Luke nodded.

"Well… thanks. But I had it handled."

"Mmm hmm," Luke said.

"What?"

"Kyle, this is _exactly_ what Mon Mothma was talking about. You had this situation handled about as much as I know how to yodel."

"You know how to _yodel_?"

"Don't change the subject," Luke said firmly, "seriously, if I hadn't been here, you might've been killed. You certainly would have been wounded."

"Oh yeah?" Kyle challenged, "Well, my shield would have…"

It was then the operative realized the shield wasn't activated. But instead of conceding the point, he went on the attack.

"So what's your point?"

"I'm not the enemy here, Kyle. I just want to help. Can you imagine Mon Mothma's reaction if you come back from this mission badly hurt?"

Kyle chewed on his lip for a moment, the nodded. "She probably wouldn't be happy."

Luke nodded. "So, will you let me help?"

"I suppose," Kyle said, exhaling loudly, "I'm just used to working alone is all."

"Now _that_ I understand."

"So, what now, teach?"

"Don't be flip. You already know the answer."

Kyle nodded a bit hesitantly. "I should've activated the shield first and had a heavy weapon ready just in case."

"See? That wasn't so hard."

"Now who's being flip?" the operative said.

"Touché," Luke said.

With that, Kyle activated his shield and with Luke trailing moved to where the Transdoshan lay.

"What's that?"

"No idea," Luke replied.

Kyle picked up the weapon lying next to the reptilian's body. It was a bit larger than the rail gun and seemed to be almost all barrel. A large muzzle was visible at the end of the largest barrel with a smaller one slightly above and to the right. Behind the barrels was a square structure that seemed to comprise the electronics and loading mechanism for the weapon. Behind this was a dual trigger mechanism and a rectangular stock jutting out. In addition, there was a stubby projection jutted out from the left of the square shape.

"Never seen a gun like this before," Kyle said. He picked the weapon up and found it was even heavier than the rail gun.

"Not exactly a hand weapon," Luke observed.

"Wait a sec," Kyle said and, holding the trigger area with his right hand, reached to the stubby projection with his left. After a moment, he smiled. "Hey, there we go."

"What?"

"This handle here," Kyle indicated where his left hand was, "helps to balance the weapon." He swung it experimentally.

"Very impressive," Luke said.

"Let's see what it does," Kyle replied.

"Just be careful," Luke cautioned, "a wrong shot here and…"

He mimed an explosion.

"Good point," Kyle replied and pointed the weapon towards a distant wall.

"Here we go," he said, and pulled the trigger.

The weapon bucked so strongly the operative found himself actually pushed back a few steps. A blue-white orb, similar to what he had seen earlier, leapt from the weapon with a concussive sound. When it struck the wall, the projectile flared brightly, scattering its deadly affects in all directions.

"Wow," Kyle said, "quite a kick."

"You okay?"

"Fine," the operative said, "think I'll take this thing along with me."

As he secured the weapon, Kyle noticed something.

"Hey, Luke, look at this."

The Jedi moved over and read the words embossed into one side on the weapon.

"Stouker. That mean anything to you?"

"Probably the manufacturer," Kyle guessed.

Leaving the issue of the rifle's heritage for a later time, the men made their way towards an imposing gray building with what looked like red air vents arranged close together on its surface. In the lower right corner of the structure was a metal door, glinting dully in the sunlight. But when they approached it, the door refused to open.

"Great," Kyle said, "locked."

"And no sign of a key," Luke added.

"You'd think it'd be around here. I mean the workers here need to get in."

"True," said Luke, "let's take a look around."

To their left was angled section of rust-colored wall with another of the massive, gray fuel pipes about midway up, permacrete supports holding the pipe in place. It was Luke who found the opening in the wall.

"Over here," he called to Kyle, who slid in next to the Jedi.

"Guess we should see where it goes."

Luke nodded and moved into the opening; quickly finding he needed to crouch to move forward and that it was pitch black inside."

"I've got a luma."

"No need," Luke said, unclipping his lightsaber and igniting with a _snap-hiss. _While not as bright as a luma, the emerald beam provided enough light for the men to see where they were going.

"Handy," Kyle observed.

With the low ceiling of the chamber impeding them, the two men duck-walked about ten feet when light became visible ahead and to the right. They emerged into a mostly featureless space of gray permacrete walls with a few small alcoves. In one sat two fuel drums with an Ugnaught seated atop one.

The men exchanged glances and a collective shrug. It took only a few minutes for Luke to learn that the key to the door was in a building nearby. Moving ahead and through a left hand turn, the pair soon found themselves facing a sudden drop to the mottled permacrete beneath.

"Don't say it," Kyle interjected, "we need to be careful here."

Luke laughed.

Lowering himself over the lip until only his upper arms were supporting him, Kyle let go and dropped the remaining distance, making sure to bend his knees to cushion the impact. Still, it proved jarring. Even more annoying to the operative was how Luke looked down and simply jumped, landing on both feet without the slightest hint of effort.

"Okay," Kyle said pointedly, "_how_ did you _do_ that?"

"You can do it, too," Luke said.

"With the Force."

"Exactly."

Not quite believing, Kyle moved forward with Luke close behind. Their objective was close by, a building that seemed to be comprised of a shiny sheet metal and sitting atop on two thick pillars. A set of ramps led from the ground up into the structure.

"Do we go inside?" Kyle asked.

"Yes," Luke replied, "but from both sides."

"What?"

"You take the lower ramp. I'll meet you inside."

And with that, Luke crouched and leapt. Kyle watched as the Jedi rose into the air and landed on the upper level ramp. Not knowing what to say, the operative settled for confirming his shield was activated and pulling his blaster out. He moved up the ramp and into the first room of the building, smiling as he found a yellow-colored key sitting in an alcove on the wall. The sound of footsteps came, moving towards his location.

_It's probably Luke, but just in case…_

Training his blaster on the entrance opposite the one he had come in, the operative waited as the footsteps grew closer and into the doorway stepped the familiar form. He halted upon seeing Kyle, and then nodded.

"Good work. You were ready in case it wasn't me."

"Thanks," Kyle said and held out the key, "guess we can go back now. But there's something I want to say first."

"And that is?"

"You have got to show me how to do that jump."

"I thought you already knew how," the Jedi observed.

"Not with that level of precision."

"It's really not about precision, Kyle. The key is deciding where you want to land and executing the leap."

"Mental discipline then."

"You got it," Luke confirmed.

Exiting the building, the pair moved back to where they had dropped down. Kyle reached out and touched the surface of the wall.

"Too smooth to scale, my grapnel won't work here."

"Then just do it this way," Luke said, executing a Force Jump and landing inside the opening above Kyle's head.

"I don't know…"

"Kyle, you _have_ the ability. You just need to concentrate."

"Still…"

"You've got to learn how eventually," Luke observed.

The operative sighed. "You're right. Okay, here goes."

Reaching out to the Force, Kyle felt it respond and began to imagine jumping up into the opening. Taking a deep breath, he crouched and then, as he exhaled, pushed off. His feet left the ground a second later and he found the opening before him in the next moment. But right after that…

CRACK!

Both hands reached to his head as he hit the ceiling and then fell to the ground. Sharp exhalations escaped his lips along with grunts of pain. Luke looked down at him sympathetically. Minutes passed as Kyle's throbbing head calmed. When he could finally speak, the operative was _not _happy.

"Thanks a lot, Skywalker."

"Kyle?"

"I told you I wasn't sure and look what happened."

Expecting the Jedi to respond angrily, Kyle was surprised when Luke spoke gently.

"Kyle, this wasn't _my_ fault. Your jump was fine, you just went too high."

"But why? I did what you said, envisioned the jump and everything."

"What about the landing?"

"Huh?"

"The landing, Kyle, did you visualize the _landing_?"

"Well… no."

"Kyle, you have to see the whole picture. Not just the jump, but the path of flight and especially the landing."

"But the Force…"

"… cannot read minds, Kyle."

"You coulda told me that before."

"I _thought_ you knew," the Jedi said, extending a hand, "think you can stand?"

For a moment, Kyle just stared, and then he chuckled and accepted the proffered hand, letting the Jedi help him up.

"Well, so much for coming back from the mission without getting hurt."

"You get to explain it to Mon Mothma," Luke said.

"Oh, I don't think so. You had a hand in this, Skywalker."

"No one said you _had_ to listen to me."

"Geez!" Kyle exclaimed, "you're worse than Jan! Last time I was with her, we…"

The operative's voice trailed off.

"Kyle?"

"Let's keep going," Kyle said flatly.

The pair moved back through the dark tunnel and went to the metal door once more. Kyle found the locking mechanism and inserted the key. A moment later, the door slid open. Ahead was a large, empty and fairly dim space consisting of permacrete walls and a mottled metal floor and ceiling. A ways ahead, a checkerboard pattern appeared about halfway up the walls. Moving further in, the two men saw where the dimness gave way to bright sunlight due to an octagonal opening in the roof. An enormous red fuel tank with silvery support bars dominated the space. The men had barely moved another three steps when Luke grabbed Kyle's shoulder strongly. A single look told the operative why.

"How many?"

"Three," Luke said, "One straight ahead and two off to the left. We also need to watch those fuel drums."

Kyle nodded, having already noticing the three orange drums arranged in a rough pyramid.

"You need help?"

"I don't think so," Kyle said, pulling out the Stouker concussion rifle, "just stay back and watch me work."

Luke was tempted to snicker, but instead watched as Kyle positioned himself behind the drums, using them for cover as he advanced. The operative raised his head only long enough to confirm the first target. Several feet away, standing near what looked like a control panel was another Transdoshan, holding its own concussion rifle. It was walking in Kyle's direction, but after a half dozen paces, it turned and went the other way. The operative chose that moment to move out from behind the fuel drums and level the weapon. A pull of the primary trigger sent the blue-white orb arcing towards the Transdoshan. The reptilian turned at the sound of a weapon firing and then uttered a tortured scream as it was hit.

"Hold it right there!"

Hearing the all too familiar call of a stormtrooper, Kyle turned to his left and spotted the white armored figure, with an Imperial officer standing nearby. Both opened fire and Kyle was forced to retreat as multiple bolts struck his shield.

"You okay?" Luke called, hurrying over .

"Fine," Kyle replied, "but I need you to get out of the way."

"Huh?"

"I said move, Skywalker!" the operative said stridently, "now!"

Luke asked no more questions, only complied; moving towards the door the pair had come through as Kyle continued to retreat. As the Jedi watched, the operative holstered the concussion rifle and brought out the rail gun. The stormtrooper and officer came into view, moving towards Kyle, still firing. Beginning to worry, Luke was about to say something when Kyle fired the rail gun. At first, the Jedi thought his friend had gone nuts and would blow them both up. But instead of an immediate explosion, the rail charge struck one of the fuel barrels and stuck inside, smoke beginning to trail from it. It was then that Kyle turned and ran.

"Outside, now!"

Unsure, Luke nevertheless obeyed the command and ran towards the door, which slid open at their approach this time, sliding shut behind them. Luke used the Force to calm his racing heart and ease his breathing as Kyle bent over, taking a number of deep breaths.

"What was th…" the Jedi began.

BA-KOOM!!

Turning to look in the direction of the sound, the Jedi figured out what the operative had done just as two more explosions sounded. Just barely audible over the noise was a pair of screams. When the echo of the blasts died away, Kyle turned to Luke.

"Question?"

When Luke shook his head, Kyle smiled and led the way back inside. The floor where the fuel drums had been was blackened and covered with shards of metal as well as two bodies. Moving past them, Kyle studied the surrounding area and noticed the path leading off to the left. He briefly pointed in that direction and Luke nodded, following. They moved ahead, seeing where the metal ramp they were on turned to the right.

"No cover here," Kyle muttered.

"So what do we do?" Luke asked.

The operative thought for a moment, then shrugged.

"Take it slow and watch for Imps."

"Okay."

With Kyle taking point, the two edged around the turn, noticing the metal ramp slanting downwards and, at the point where it leveled out, a structure coming into view. It was not unlike a blockhouse. The operative held up a hand and spoke.

"Stormtrooper down there."

Luke looked and saw the opening in the blockhouse where the upper torso of the trooper was visible. Before he could ask another question, Kyle took two quick steps forward and pulled out the rail gun. Finger coming down on the secondary trigger, the operative watched as the rail charge shot forward, striking the stormtrooper in the chest. The Imperial cried out in pain from the impact and then, spotting Kyle, began to fire. But three seconds later, the laser fire was cut off as the rail charge exploded.

"Problem solved."

"Not bad," Luke said, following Kyle as the operative moved down the ramp and towards the blockhouse. There was an orange-colored door before them and the operative was about to open it when he suddenly froze. Luke started to ask why but the operative held up a hand, asking for silence. The Jedi stepped close and whispered.

"What is it?"

"Thought I heard something."

"Kyle, this isn't exactly a quiet place."

This was true, the sound of machinery and fuel moving through various pipes and tanks created a discordant cacophony.

"I know, but…"

Luke's eyes widened as he saw Kyle pull out his lightsaber.

"What are you going to do?"

"Make sure. Stand back, will you?"

Luke complied, watching as Kyle keyed the door open and took a step inside. In the next second, the brown uniform of an Imperial Officer appeared, holding a blaster.

_Blast! _Luke thought, reaching for his own saber.

A moment, the familiar _snap-hiss_ reached his ears, but it wasn't the Jedi's lightsaber. Instead, a separate shaft of green light appeared, slashing upwards and cutting the Imperial across the chest. As the attacker fell, Kyle closed the lightsaber down as Luke stepped forward.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

Kyle considered the metal hilt, and then looked at Luke. "I may not know a lot about lightsabers or the Force, but I know how to use a blade."

Luke almost said something, but stopped himself, deciding it could wait until later. Instead, he followed Kyle inside the blockhouse, noticing that the mottled gray floor had changed to a set of rust red tiles seemingly laid at random. Kyle found a smaller interior room where the stormtrooper he had shot lay. Coming out, he spotted a narrow hallway comprised of dark gray permacrete leading to another, larger room. He moved down the hallway, blaster leading the way. Emerging into the room, he spotted an Ugnaught and another stormtrooper just as the latter called for him to halt. Kyle aimed his blaster and was about to fire when he spotted three large fuel drums in the room as well.

_Oh man, if I hit one of those…_

The stormtrooper, however, did not echo Kyle's concern and was about to fire when Luke's voice called out.

"Kyle! Duck!"

The operative complied, dropping to one knee just as the sound of a lightsaber blade passed overhead. Craning his neck, he watched as the emerald blade struck the trooper, neatly slicing off the Imperial's right arm. A sudden impulse filled the operative and, angling his weapon upwards, he fired a single shot into the trooper's helmet. The Imperial cried out once more and fell.

"You all right?" Luke asked.

"Fine," Kyle said, then looked away, "I didn't mean to hesitate. It was just…"

"It was probably the right decision," Luke said, "but had you been by yourself…"

He left the thought unfinished.

"You're right," Kyle replied, "thanks for the assist."

"Anytime," Luke returned.

With the stormtrooper dispatched, the men began to explore the room, the Ugnaught having fled at the first sign of weapons.

"Luke, take a look at this."

The Jedi moved to where the operative was standing near a large display panel. On it were images of two objects connected at the bottom by what looked like a connector of some sort. Kyle pointed to the one on the left.

"That looks just like that tank outside."

Luke perused the image and then nodded.

"So then the other one is an additional tank?"

"I think so," Kyle replied, "and unless I'm way off, I'll bet it's the one that's being used to fuel that cargo ship."

"So what now?" Luke asked.

The operative shrugged. "We keep looking for now."

Nodding in agreement, the Jedi followed as the operative pressed the control for another orange-colored to the right of the panel. It slid open and Kyle moved outside, the mismatched rust red metal floor gave way to the mottled gray path from before. Seeing that it turned to the right, he was moving that way when a new enemy appeared.

"Luke! Loo…"

That was all he got out as the reptilian fired its concussion rifle, the blast striking Kyle. His shield absorbed most of the energy, but the impact was so great it caused the operative to stumble back until one of his questing feet met air. He cried out as he began to fall and then grunted in pain and effort as his hands smacked against the metal ramp.

"Kyle!" Luke called, stepping outside.

"Watch for the Transdoshan!" the operative yelled back.

Lightsaber igniting a second later, the Jedi stepped out onto the metal path just as the Transdoshan fired another shot. The blue-white orb arced towards Luke. Despite his predicament, Kyle was able to watch as the Jedi set his feet and caught the energy blast on the saber blade. Energy crackled and sparked and then, to the operative's amazement, the Jedi sent the blue-white orb shooting skywards. And before the reptilian could fire another blast, the Jedi had darted forward with lightning speed and brought the humming green blade down in a diagonal slash, cutting the Transdoshan from shoulder to waist. A high pitched squeal hiss escaped the alien as it fell. Turning round, Luke quickly returned to where Kyle was hanging on.

"Hold on, okay?" the Jedi said, taking a deep breath.

"Not like I have much of a choice," the operative replied.

He watched as Luke's eyes closed and he extended his right hand. His brow knit in effort and then the operative felt the most curious sensation as his body rose up and over the lip of the ramp. A moment later, his feet cleared and with a slight forward motion, he was standing on solid ground once more. Luke exhaled strongly and opened his eyes.

"You all right?"

"Fine," Kyle said, amazed once again at his friends abilities, "that was… incredible."

Luke smiled as he continued to breathe deeply.

"Hey," Kyle said, concerned, "are _you_ all right?"

"Fine," Luke said between breaths, "using the Force can take a bit of effort sometimes."

"You need to rest?"

The Jedi shook his head. "Just give me a few more seconds."

And it _was_ only a few seconds before the Jedi's breathing returned to normal.

"Don't tell me," said Kyle, "the Force again?"

Luke nodded. "Levitation and speed are only a small part of what you can do through the Force, Kyle. It can also heal you."

"In battle?"

Luke nodded again.

"I need to learn how to do that," the operative said emphatically.

"You will, just give it time."

"Well let's go then."

Following the ramp as it angled down, the men reached the spot where the Transdoshan lay and beyond the body, sat another large fuel tank.

"Wish I'd seen _that_."

Luke looked at the tank.

"And if it had set off a secondary explosion, like in this bigger tank?"

"Oh," Kyle said, seeing in his minds eyes what that would be like, "right, bad idea then."

The operative retrieved the power pack from the other concussion rifle and then looked ahead, seeing where the path now sloped upwards.

"Check that out. Not exactly a lot of sense to this place," he commented.

Luke shrugged, and then followed as the operative surmounted the ramp and came to a halt before a raised opening in the corner of the floor. After peering over the edge, he turned to Luke.

"Looks like a room down there."

"Any guards?"

"Didn't see any, but that doesn't mean anything. Watch my back?"

Luke raised any eyebrow. "I thought you said before that you could 'handle' it."

Kyle wasn't fazed in the slightest. "Hey, a good operative makes use of all his resources."

_He's quick, _Luke thought, reaching for his lightsaber. "Ready when you are."

Reaching to a control in the wall, Kyle pressed it and a moment later, there came the whine of a motor as a platform rose towards them. When it came to a halt with a loud catching sound, the two men stepped onto it, Luke igniting his lightsaber and Kyle pulling out his blaster and the repeater rifle. The catching sound came again followed the motor as the platform descended. Both men noticed the next lowest level pass by as they descended to a large room that had all the looks of a control room. Ahead of them were two small platforms with short staircases leading up to them and viewports that allowed a farily unimpeded view outside. The walls and floor were a mixture of medium and dark grays, unbroken save for checkerboard patterns here and there and what look liked vents near the ceiling. But at the moment, the greater concern for both men were the two stormtroopers who saw their entrance and now raised their weapons. Additionally, the platform seemed to sticking, trying to move but unable to.

"Move!" called Kyle as he jumped off to the right, landing on both feet and letting go with a double shot that took out the first stormtrooper. Two quick slashes were all Luke needed to kill the second. With the immediate threat taken care of, both men looked back towards the platform which was still trying to complete its descent. They gasped in horror as both saw an Imperial officer who had somehow gotten beneath the platform and was now struggling against it downward force.

_He'll never make it, _Kyle thought and then saw Luke staring.

"Look away!" he called, but it was too late. With a heart-rending scream of pain, the officer fell. A moment later came the sickening sound of his body being crushed under the platform.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Kyle said disgustedly, shaking his head, "he never shoulda got under there."

"Oh… my," Luke said shakily. Kyle looked his way and saw that the Jedi was visibly shaking. Quickly he moved in front of the man.

"Luke," he called, but no response.

"Luke it's me. Look at me. Don't look at anything else, okay? Just look at me."

Seconds passed before the blue eyes turned Kyle's way.

"Look man, I know that was horrible, but you've got to push past it, okay?"

"I've seen death before," the Jedi said, his voice shaky, "but not like that. He had no chance at all."

"Luke, he was dead the moment he got under the platform. It was a colossally stupid move. But I need you clear, okay? Don't focus on it. C'mon."

Leading the Jedi over to one of the stairs, the operative had him sit down while he checked out the remainder of the room, finding little more than four small fuel drums and a doorway that led out to a catwalk overlooking the main room. When he returned, Luke was back on his feet.

"Whoa there, not so fast."

"I'm all right, Kyle. That was a _horrible_ thing to see, but I'll get used to it."

Kyle gave him a sympathetic smile and put a hand on the Jedi's shoulder. "Trust me, you never do."

It was then the operative's eyes caught something he hadn't seen before. On the far wall, at floor level was a half-height door.

"Didn't see this before." Crouching, he found a control and pressed it. A moment later, the door slid upwards.

"Kyle," Luke said, "do you think you should?"

"Might as well find out," the operative said, shrugging.

Lowering himself onto his belly, Kyle crawled through the narrow opening and disappeared. Luke stood nearby, waiting, watching and listening. Time passed, and he began to worry. He was able to call out when the operative's arm came into view, something clutched in his hand.

"Here, take this."

Luke did so and, after a few seconds, the rest of Kyle slid out of the door and stood up.

"What is it?" Luke asked, examining the objective.

"Key of some kind, I think.

Just under a foot tall, the object had a rounded light gray base and a T-shaped handle done in alternating stripes of black and dark orange.

"There's some kind of maintenance area in there "Kyle said, "catwalks, work stations and a rather surprised Ugnaught."

"You didn't…"

"C'mon, Luke, give me _some _credit. After he screeched or whatever that sound was, I moved past without saying or doing anything.

"Sorry," the Jedi said, "I keep forgetting you're not Han. He would have just blasted it."

"Shoot first, ask questions later type?"

"Sometimes," Luke said, "again, sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Let's just find '88 and get outta here."

"Agreed," Luke said, "I can see now why Leia didn't want me to come."

Kyle was tempted to comment on this, but let it go, deciding that Luke was talking less about Kyle himself and more about the mission.

"Hey look," Kyle said, "another display panel."

Luke came over and nodded. "Just like the first one."

"And showing the same image."

Kyle scratched his head. "I might just be guessing here, but what if I'm _wrong_?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I assumed 8t88 was someone here on the fuel station, but this place isn't exactly built for guests."

"Agreed," Luke said.

"So, what if the shuttle we saw in the briefing going aboard that cargo ship means '88 is _there_?"

Luke motioned for him to continue.

"Well, we saw that ship being fueled up. So if 8t88 _is_ there, then…"

Luke's eyes widened and he nodded. "I see your point."

"And, while I'm still guessing, what if one of the tanks on this display is the one that ship's fueling from?"

"Not quite sure where you're going, Kyle."

"Well, if we wanted to 'delay' that ships' departure for a bit, we oughta be able to muck the fuel works."

Luke nodded again. "I see now. But how do we do that?"

"Simple," Kyle said confidently, pointing at the oddly shaped tank on the display, "we turn off the fuel flowing to this tank and then use it to get to the cargo ship."

"Wait a minute," Luke said, "are you suggesting we crawl through the fuel lines connected to the cargo ship so we can find this droid?"

Kyle nodded.

"Now I know why you come back from missions so badly wounded. You're insane, Kyle."

"Been called worse," the operative returned, "but seriously, Luke, this will _work_. Once we cut off the fuel and drain the lines, it should be pretty simple to just walk through 'em to that ship."

"And if doesn't work?"

"Then '88 gets away. I'd rather not chance that."

"I don't know…"

"Your choice," Kyle said, "I can call Wexter to come pick you up. But I'm going on."

Luke _strongly_ considered accepting the offer, but something in the Force whispered to him.

"I have a bad feeling about this, but I'm with you."

* * *

There' still plenty more to the mission to come in Chapter 3. I'm also going to look in on Jan and trying to figure out exactly _why_ she went all postal!


	3. Chapter 3: Lessons Learned in Battle

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall **

**Book 2, Part 2: Birth of a Jedi **

**Chapter 3: Lessons Learned in Battle

* * *

**

A/N: Greetings all! Shanesnest here with Chapter 3 of part 2 of… well, you know the rest. In order to try and keep a chapter a week coming, I'm going to be posting on Fridays instead of Thursdays for the time being. I know it means waiting an extra day, but I'll try and make your wait worth it. The mission aboard the fuel station continues while I begin working on some new stuff for Chapter 4 involving Jan being confronted over why she and Kyle are temporarily quits. So stay tuned for that! And with that, let's do them shout outs!

Nerwen Aldarion: Awesome! Glad the scenes are to your liking! Talk about your double ouch! Well, I'll try and not do that again. I tell ya, I'm kinda surprised none of the so-called professional authors has ever addressed this. Guess they were too busy by creating the Yuuzhan Vong and killing off some many beloved characters. UGH! Seeing Chewie, Mara, Anakin and Jacen died really pissed me off!! I mean, how much heartache is one family supposed to endure? Okay, deep breaths. Moving on, the yodel line pretty much came out of nowhere, I wanted something funny and that just popped in my mind. You're right, it rather mirrors that scene from Star Wars. I love Han's face when he sees all those troopers! You know I had to do the classic "I've got a bad feeling about this" line. I saw a show once where they actually counted how many times it was uttered in the movies. Well, Luke is pretty much in infancy as a teacher, so he's basically making it up as he goes along. Aah, once again you've seen the subtle part. My intention is to have Kyle realize that he misses having Jan with him. You've definitely chosen an interesting major. I don't know a lot about it, but I can imagine it's fairly complex. Hey, maybe after you graduate, I get you to take care of some people around here. I'll make a list. And yes, I am definitely glad you don't know where I live! I can just imagine the doorbell ringing and my Mom saying, "Oh Sean, it's Tinuviel & Nerwen, they say they need to talk to you about the story." Hey for what it's worth, my Mom sends you her best and hopes you do well in school.

Tinuviel Undomiel: A little of both, I imagine. Yeah, I'll try and not rip your emotions to shreds for a while. I have a feeling that this separation will, if anything, make it more clear to Kyle and Jan why they're meant to be together. What you said about is as eloquent as it is correct. Here! A permission slip to be as sappy as you wish at any time, carte blanche! Glad you liked the Han reference. As for him meeting your character, lemme think about it. It could happen. Nice mental picture of the yodeling Luke! I totally agree with you about emotional scenes. It can be so visceral sometimes. Actually, I'm in the process of building a bunker to hide from your sister. Might work.

Phygmalion, Gracias, mi amigo! You have a point about Kyle, but he's enough of the daredevil type to rush in where fools fear to tread. That part of the level you talked about, I used to get so frustrated there I'd activate a cheat code and just put Kyle up there!

Ovall Aocrog: You want more action, you've got it! Yeah, that Skywalker, he's multi-talented to be sure. Oh Luke definitely has ground pounder experience. He just hasn't done it for a while. Glad you're enjoying the story!

A/N: And with that, my friends, we join the battle aboard the fuel station, already in progress.

* * *

"All right!" Kyle said, smiling and clapping the Jedi on the shoulder. He then turned back to the display, analyzing the layout.

Ten minutes later, Luke rode the lift back up and reaching out to the Force, took off at breakneck speed. He shot through doors and across corridors, arriving at the described location within minutes. He reached for his comlink.

"Kyle?"

"Go ahead."

"I'm here, what's next?"

"Look for a switch, or a control."

Luke looked and spotted it.

"I've got a lever here."

"Go ahead and pull it, or push, whichever."

Chuckling, the Jedi pushed the level down and instantly heard the sound of machinery moving. Inside the small observation port, he saw no change in the fuel.

"I did it, but nothing's happening."

"Don't worry," Kyle said, "it worked, get back down here."

Luke complied and five minutes later, rode the platform back down to where the operative was. It was then he saw that Kyle had been right. The tank to the right showed completely full now, while the one to left was completely empty.

"It worked."

"Sure did," Kyle replied, "nice work."

"So where to now?"

"We find the accessway for _this_ fuel tank," he said, indicating the empty one.

"We could try that pathway we were on earlier," Luke offered, "It might take us there."

"Maybe…" Kyle said thoughtfully, and then snapped his fingers. "Can you wait here a bit longer? I want to check something."

"I suppose," Luke replied.

"Thanks," Kyle said and dashed back to the half height door. Opening it, he crawled inside again. Barely thirty seconds had passed before he called back victoriously.

"I thought so! Luke, c'mon in here. There's an opening on one side of the catwalk in here. Once you drop down, there's another opening that leads outside and I think I see where to go next."

"Coming," the Jedi said, lowering himself onto the ground and moving through the small door. Once inside, he found the catwalk area _was_ cramped, but lit well enough that he was easily able to move to the end where he found the opening as described. Lowering himself down, he found Kyle crouched nearby, looking frustrated. And after a moment, the Jedi saw why.

"This Ugnaught won't move," Kyle said, "I tried pushing him, but no good. I don't want to use my blaster, but…"

"Let me try something," Luke said, closing his eyes.

To his surprise, Kyle felt the eddy of Force energy that extended out. A moment later, the Ugnaught screamed and quickly moved out of sight.

Not quite sure what happened, the operative crawling forward, the Jedi right behind. The pair soon found themselves on a catwalk, about ten feet above another section of the ramp running around the edge of the larger room. The Ugnaught had moved to the farthest side and was looking fearfully at the opening Kyle and Luke had crawled out of.

"What did you _do_?" I felt _something, _but I'm not quite sure what."

"Your perception is growing," Luke said, "That's good. As for the Ugnaught, I 'suggested' to it that something dangerous was coming out and it had better move."

"Wait a minute," Kyle said, "you controlled it with your mind?"

"Not exactly controlled," Luke replied, "more like inserting a thought inside."

"Is it something I'll be able to do?"

"I believe so, but Kyle, I warn you, the Force…"

"Is a great responsibility as well as an awesome power," the operative finished for him, tone a bit sarcastic.

"Kyle, please don't be glib about this."

"I'm not," the operative said defensively, "I was just curious is all."

Luke felt a little frustrated at his friend's attitude, but decided to ignore it for now.

"This is hardly the time for a lesson. But in short, the Force _can_ be used to influence simple and weak minds."

"Can it control them as well?"

"Yes," Luke said cautiously, "but such techniques are dangerous."

"How?"

"I think we should get going. We can talk on the way."

Kyle considered this, and then nodded. "Okay."

Luke responded by extending a hand. "I can handle jumping down from here. Do you think you can?"

"Is that a challenge?"

The Jedi blew out a breath, getting tired of the game. "No Kyle, it is _not_ a challenge. I just don't want you to get hurt."

Seeing that he had pushed a little too far, the operative didn't respond, other than to walk to the edge of the catwalk and look down. Turning back, he said, "Might as well see if I can."

"Okay, watch me first."

The Jedi stepped to the edge of the catwalk and did a simple jump off of it. Kyle watched as he dropped to the deck below, settling very softly on it. Turning to look back, he motioned to the operative.

"Just like that, visualize the whole thing, the jump, the drop, the landing."

"Right," Kyle said, nodding.

Moving to where Luke had stood, the operative took a deep breath and reached out to the Force. He tried to visualize it all, the jump he was about to do, the path down to the deck and the landing.

"Go," Luke called, and Kyle jumped. He began to feel nervous at the speed of his fall initially, but then he began to slow down and when his feet touched, the operative only had to drop to one knee to absorb the impact. Standing up, he found Luke beaming at him.

"Good work."

"Landing could've been better."

"But you _did_ it, Kyle. Don't underestimate the importance of having accomplished this."

The operative cocked his head to one side, and then smiled. "It _was_ a pretty neat feeling."

"You think _this_ is neat, wait'll you learn more."

Kyle's smile grew, then retreated as his eyes spotted something. "Look," he said, pointing.

The Jedi looked that way and saw where the path curved inward to an orange-colored door.

"Nicely done, let's go."

The door slid open at their approach, revealing a empty shaft that had all the appearances of an elevator. Kyle pressed the lighted control in front of him and with a "chunk" sound followed by the whirring of massive gears, a dirty and uncared for looking platform rose into sight.

"I guess beautification is low on the list here," Luke said, grimacing.

"We should complain," Kyle observed.

The pair stepped onto the platform and after a moment, it descended, reaching the bottom of the shaft quickly. The two men saw the short corridor in front of them leading to a wide circular platform and a massive structure beyond.

"Watch that gap," Kyle said as they proceeded forward.

"Got it," Luke said, stepping over carefully.

"And watch out for him!" Kyle yelled as a stormtrooper opened fire from off to the right. Igniting his lightsaber, Luke followed the operative across to a dark gray wall.

"I can take him out," the Jedi said.

"No need," Kyle said, exchanging his blaster for the Wookkie bowcaster, "just hang on a sec."

Curious, Luke watched as Kyle held the weapon in place. The sound of boot clad footsteps grew louder and closer.

_No way can it be this easy, _the Jedi thought.

But sure enough, the stormtrooper stepped into view, carrying a blaster that he soon dropped as Kyle blasted him with a single shot from the bowcaster.

"You _knew_ he was coming," Luke observed, "how?"

"It doesn't always work out," Kyle replied, stowing the bowcaster and pulling his blaster out, "but some stormtroopers are just _that_ dumb. Shall we continue?"

Closing down his lightsaber, Luke followed, shaking his head. If nothing else, he had just learned that a trained soldier had instincts and knowledge that were just as good as the Force. As the pair advanced, their eyes took in the area they were in.

"Kyle, this is…"

"I know. It's the same tank we saw on that display. And right there is the next thing we need."

Luke looked and saw a box-like structure that jutted onto the path. A door-sized opening allowed a view of the inside. As the men drew closer, the Jedi spotted yet another Ugnaught inside along with an overhead light fixture and a simple control panel, consisting of another display of the fuel tanks and a dark silver circular mechanism with a raised handle. Next to it was a circular opening. Directly behind both men was large hexagonal door with a circular lock in the middle.

"I'll bet _this_ goes _here_, "Kyle said, producing the key he had found and inserting it into the opening. With a loud "click", the key seated itself and the handled mechanism rose slightly out of the panel. Kyle turned it to the right and with the sound of the lock opening, the door slid upward, revealing the inside of the tank.

"Now," the operative began," we just cross to the other side and…"

"Kyle?"

"Yeah?"

"Look".

The operative turned round and peered inside the tank, his eyes widening. For while he had been able to keep fresh fuel from entering the tank, what _had_ been pumped in still remained, forming a sort of lake of fuel inside the tank. There _was_ a narrow catwalk inside, but it was just above the level of the fuel.

"Oh," Kyle said, then turned to Luke and smiled while lifting his shoulders in a shrug. "Guess I'd better be careful with blaster fire."

"I would say so," Luke replied, "I'm pretty sure the inside of that tank reflects blaster bolts. One bad shot and…"

"Yeah, boom," Kyle finished, and then shrugged again, "not like we have much choice."

"Is it too late to have Wexter come pick me up?" Luke asked.

Not answering, Kyle stepped onto the lip of the door and dropped down to the catwalk. Unfortunately, it proved to be quite slippery and he fell into the fuel with a loud splash. Normally, he would have just surfaced and grabbed onto the catwalk, but with all the heavy weapons he was carrying, the operative quickly discovered they acted not unlike an anchor, a very _heavy_ anchor. Pulling and pushing with his arms and legs, he managed to surface briefly.

"Luke! Help!" he managed, before the weight of his equipment pulled him under again. Fuel ran into his eyes, ears and mouth. It was caustic and burned his skin.

_I don't believe this! Killed by my own gear!_

But then, the operative experienced a sensation of being lifted up. A moment later, he broke the surface of the lake of fuel and found himself deposited onto the catwalk, the acidic, oily substance sluicing off him. A moment after that, he heard the sound of boots touching down nearby.

"Kyle!" Luke said, breathing heavily, "are… you all… right?"

"Sure," the operative responded, trying to shake the remaining fuel off of him, "just fine. Always wanted to do this, you know."

"Kyle…"

"Yeah, I'm…"

Just then, fuel ran into his eyes.

"Oh crap! My eyes! My eyes!"

The operative felt strong hands trying to grab him. He knew it was Luke trying to help, but the pain!

"Kyle! Try to hold still! I can't help you otherwise!"

"Oh man, Luke! It burns! It burns!"

"Kyle! Call out to the Force! Call out! It will help you!"

_What in space is he talking about now? My eyes feel they're melting and he wants me to use the Force! If it was anyone else, I swear I'd…_

_**Listen to him, Kyle.**_

A voice called inside his mind, the tone clear even above the pain.

_Rahn?_

_**Listen to him. **_

And with that, the voice was gone, the last of its words fading away. And Kyle felt something, something he hadn't felt before. It was like another voice speaking to him, but not exactly. And on the heels of it, the operative knew what he had to do. Though his eyes still burned, he worked to focus his mind.

Luke had just got a hold of one of the medpacs Kyle carried when he sensed a shift in the Force. It was unclear at first, but as the Jedi focused, a smile came to his face. He also realized Kyle's struggles had seized. Opening the medpac, he found a spray bottle and pressing down on the top-mounted button, sent a stream into Kyle's eyes. Rivers of brown liquid began to run out of them. Luke kept spraying until the liquid coming out was clear.

"Kyle?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel?"

"It still hurts, but not as bad. Luke, something just happened, but I'm not sure what."

"Well, I am, my friend. You've learned a new Force technique."

"What!"

"Your words told me."

"What is it? What can I do?"

"Kyle," the Jedi said, chuckling a little," you ought to know."

Unsure, the operative tried to figure it out. And then the answer came, clear as day.

"I used the Force to heal myself?"

"Yes," Luke replied.

"Oh wow," Kyle said, "this is cool. I wasn't even trying to…"

"The Force is a deep mystery, Kyle. Sometimes it answers when you least expect."

"I can't belie… no, I _do _believe, it's just that…"

"Believe me, Kyle, I _understand_."

Retrieving some sterile wipes, Luke cleaned what remained of the fuel from Kyle's face and hands.

"I'm afraid you've got a few burns," the Jedi said, "but they don't look _too _bad. How does it feel?"

"It stings, but I can handle it."

"I hate to say this, but _should_ we call Wexter?"

"Why?" Kyle asked.

"You're hurt," Luke replied, "I'm wondering if…"

"No," the operative said flatly.

Luke stared at him a moment, then spoke. "You sure?"

"I haven't come this far to give up now. I can still see and handle a gun. We're continuing."

Luke considered protesting, but from the expression on Kyle's face, he knew further words would fall on deaf ears."

Standing up, he extended a hand. "Okay, let's go."

Kyle accepted the proffered hand, letting the Jedi help him stand. Making sure of where he stepped, the operative found a second door opposite the one he had come through. Walking with careful steps, he reached the door and with an unassisted jump, managed to pull himself up onto the small landing next to the door. But when he tried to rotate the circular mechanism, a loud sound filled the space.

_Oh-kay, _the operative thought, _guess that isn't working._

After a few seconds, the strident sound faded and the chamber was quiet once again aside from the sound of sloshing fuel. Trying to figure out what to do next, Kyle looked across the chamber to the open door. An idea came to him.

"Luke, I think we need to close the other door before I can open this one."

"On it," the Jedi said, jumping up to the other door's landing and rotating the mechanism. The hexagonal door descended into place.

_Hope this works, _the operative thought as he tried the door mechanism again. Fortunately, it slid up without further impediment. Luke joined him a moment later and after clearing another gap between the fuel tank and the next room, the pair rode another poorly serviced lift down to an empty room with a single large, silvery door that led them to what appeared to be a dead end.

"I don't believe this!" Kyle yelled, smashing the wall with his fist and instantly regretting it.

Behind him, Luke spoke.

"Kyle?"

"What!" the operative yelled.

"There's a control panel over there."

Kyle looked and saw the panel.

"Oh. Yeah. Knew that was there."

Ignoring the chuckle behind him, the operative moved to the panel and pressed a red-colored button. Without a sound, the floor began to split apart.

"What the…!"

"Whoa there!" called Luke.

Both me did their best to maintain their balance as the floor became two angled sections of ramp, leading down.

At Luke's interrogative look, Kyle shrugged and said, "Might as well find out."

They carefully descended the ramp sections and found themselves in a vast room, dimly lit, but bright enough that they could see they were standing on one of two massive fuel pipes spanning the majority of space.

"Over there," Luke said, pointing.

Kyle looked and nodded as he saw a room at the other end. They appeared to be figures moving over there.

"Let's hope they're Ugnaughts."

"I thought you didn't like them," Luke said.

"Right now, I wouldn't mind."

The pair began to walk across the pipe when Luke spotted a movement of some kind from the other side. It was Kyle who figured it out as he saw the projectile.

"Duck!"

Luke hit the floor next to him as the incoming fire passed over their heads. Rising up quickly, the operative turned to the Jedi with a concerned look.

"We either need to retreat or attack. That's turbolaser fire incoming."

"Turbolasers?" Luke repeated.

"Smaller, ceiling mounted models. I encountered them on Barons Hed."

"What are you doing?" Luke said, seeing Kyle unclip his lightsaber.

"I learned to deflect the blasts," the operative said, "but not perfectly. You'd better get clear."

As the Jedi watched, the operative intercepted an incoming bolt and sent it arcing into the ceiling.

"I have a better idea."

"Huh?"

"How about I join you?" the Jedi said, his lightsaber blade igniting with a _snap-hiss_.

"Sounds good to… Luke, incoming!"

Fearing that his warning was too late, the operative watched in amazement as the Jedi turned and caught two incoming projectiles on his blade, then sent them ricocheting away.

As Kyle deflected one of his own, he saw Luke intercept another, but this time send it back towards the turret that had fired it.

"I tried doing that too," the operative said, "but it didn't always work."

"Try and duplicate my movements," Luke said, sending yet another shot back at the turrets.

"Okay," Kyle said, trying to keep an eye both on Luke and the incoming fire.

"Don't worry about watching for the blasts," Luke said, "I'll watch for them. Just watch me and do as I do."

"I'll try," Kyle said in reply.

"Remember, do… or do not, there…"

"… is no try," Kyle finished.

"Very good," Luke replied, "now get ready. We've got more incoming."

Ignoring the call of his battle instincts to look for the blasts, Kyle did his best to focus on Luke, following the Jedi's movements as his lightsaber arced and hummed, slicing the air. Then came a crashing sound, followed by the sizzle and crackle of energy on energy. A heartbeat later, Kyle felt the pressure ease.

"Good, Kyle, just like that."

Pleased at the praise, the operative adjusted his grip on the lightsaber hilt and readied himself for the next volley. On the other side, Luke smiled inwardly. It was just as Obi-Wan had said; the Force was strong with Kyle Katarn. He could feel it, sensing Kyle follow his movements and deflect the incoming fire as if he'd been doing it for years. Together, the two men moved, movements virtually identical, turning and slashing in unison, their green blades humming, then crackling as they intercepted and deflected the turbolaser fire. Minutes passed and Kyle felt himself so immersed in the movements that he didn't realize the incoming fire had stopped.

"Looks like we got them," Luke said, pointing.

Kyle looked and spotted the three turbolasers, now dangling uselessly from their mounts, sparking and sputtering.

"I think we can go ahead now."

"I'd say you're right," Kyle replied.

Together, the men crossed the rest of the pipe and stepped up onto the raised platform on the other side. Two Ugnaughts that appeared to have been working there were crouched fearfully in a corner.

"It's okay," Luke called, "it's all over."

"He's right," Kyle added, "you're safe now."

Though it was clear the pig-like aliens didn't understand the words, they _did_ seem to get the message, standing up and gathering their tools. Moving to the only door on the right hand wall, the men passed through it and found themselves in a low ceilinged room where a section of angled floor led down to a large and brightly lit display with three switches beneath. The sound of fuel flowing was loud here, making conversation a bit difficult.

"_What_ is this?" Luke asked.

Kyle moved forward and studied the lighted panels and switches. Luke saw him trace his finger over the display, quietly talking to himself. Then…

"Got it!" Kyle exclaimed and pushed the leftmost switch down. The roar of moving fuel quieted somewhat and after a number of seconds, the leftmost display panel went dark.

"What did you do?" the Jedi asked.

"I'm emptying the fuel lines," Kyle said, pointing at the darkened panel. "see this? It's the main tank. Now I'll empty the next section."

The operative pulled down on the second switch and the second display panel went dark after a short time. The same thing happened with the third switch. Finished, Kyle turned and grinned at Luke.

"Ready?"

"For what?"

"The lines are empty," Kyle said, "we can keep going."

"Where?"

"There's got to be an exit somewhere," Kyle said, moving back up the angled floor. "See, what'd I tell you? Right over there?"

Luke moved to where Kyle was and saw the lift platform at the far end of the room.

"You _knew_ that was there?"

"I figured _something_ was," Kyle said.

Luke shook his head; mentally chastising himself for thinking the operative had used the Force to figure this out. The pair moved to the lift, which proved to be a bit small.

"C'mon," Kyle said, edging to side as best he could, "we'll have to cram on."

"Or you could go down first and I'll follow."

"And what if the lift doesn't come back up?" Kyle said.

Though he found this possibility unlikely, the Jedi nevertheless joined the operative on the platform. A second later, it began to descend.

"Oh wow."

"What?"

"You stink, Kyle."

"Please Luke, don't hold back. Tell me how you _really_ feel."

Laughter echoed off the walls of the shaft as the men rode the platform down. When it came to rest, they stepped into a room with the same mottled metal floor as the ramp they had walked on earlier. The silvery gray walls were sloped up towards the ceiling. Four large vents were also visible, with rusted red-orange coverings that looked as if they'd disintegrate at the slightest touch. Moving past a surprised Ugnaught, Kyle found a silver-colored switch with two light red arrows pointing at it.

"Think this might be what we're looking for?" he said, showing it to Luke.

The Jedi shrugged, and then smiled. "Maybe."

The operative also chuckled and pulled the switch down. The sound of a large lock opening filled the space. A moment later, Kyle detected movement to his left. Looking that way, he saw what looked like a serrated surface, dull silver in color moving away from him.

"Over here," he called to the Jedi.

Both men stepped forward into what looked like a curved metal shaft, but soon realized was actually a massive gate separating one section of the equally massive fuel transfer pipe from another. Red lights provided a cordon as they reached the bottom area of the gate. It was then that both men noted the pipe still had fuel in it, forming a river that stretched forward to the next gate. Light panels spread out the curved walls and ceiling allow them to see things all too well. They were standing in the well where the gate sat when closed.

"I thought you said you _drained_ this pipe," Luke said to Kyle.

"I thought I _had_." After a moment, the operative shrugged. "Guess I was wrong."

"Uh-huh," the Jedi replied.

Clambering atop the low wall, Kyle looked ahead. "I think we can keep going as long we stick to the sides of the pipe."

Luke followed him, gazing apprehensively at the lake of fuel. "I hope this is a good idea, Kyle. We could get flash-fried in a second here."

"Then let's not let that happen," the operative replied, starting down the shaft. Shaking his head, Luke followed. Together, the pair walked until they reached another gate, which was closed.

"Any idea how to open this?" the Jedi asked.

Kyle looked about and then pointed. "Up there."

"Where?"

But the operative didn't answer. Instead, the Jedi watched as he scrambled up the curved wall to a point just below where the wall curved straight up.

"Right here," he called and turned the switch he had found.

A second later, both men were nearly deafened as an alarm went off. Fortunately, it only sounded twice before quiet returned.

"Oh-kay," Kyle said, "that was _not_ a good idea."

"You think?" Luke asked.

"I just wonder what caused it. This switch ought to work."

It came to him a second later.

"Luke, can you back to that other gate and looked for a switch like this one? If you find it, turn it to the right."

"Okay," the Jedi said, walking back down the shaft. It took a little less than a minute for him to get there. Kyle heard the unlocking sound from before followed by a half grinding-half sliding sound as the massive gate moved back into place, closing off the other end of the shaft. Once it stopped moving, Kyle tried the switched before him and smiled in victory as the gate began to move, sliding up and out of sight.

"Guess we need to close one first before opening another," Luke observed, having returned. Kyle nodded, then moved down to where he could climb over and into the next shaft. After closing the gate, he and Luke continued, negotiating a left hand curve that led them to the next gate. But when Kyle opened this one, the metal gate moved up into the ceiling… and then began to come down once again.

"Sithspit!"

"Let's move it!" the Jedi called.

Moving quickly, the men cleared the gate seconds before it would have carried them up into the ceiling.

"Man, if I ever find the designer of this place… " Kyle said disgustedly.

"Well at least we made it through," Luke observed.

Looking about, then men saw they were in a completely different space now, auditorium-sized with a flat floor that angled upwards and enabled them to be able to walk on dry ground once again. And ahead of them was not one, but two fuel pipes. They were just moving that way when Kyle cried out.

"What happened?"

"Something hit me in the back of the head," the operative said, reaching to the affected area. The Jedi looked about and then saw what had happened. A rueful smile came to his face.

"Get your lightsaber out, Kyle."

"Huh?"

The Jedi pointed and the operative saw the object. It was small, only a little bigger than a baseball and round.

"A targeting drone?"

"You've seen one before?"

"Back in my Father's workshop, nasty little things."

"Couldn't agree with you more. Looks like there's two of 'em."

Both men withdrew the polished hilts and with a double _snap-hiss_, twin emerald green beams flared to life. The floating orbs darted in, firing their lasers. Luke changed the angle of his blade so it was straight out in front of him and held high. It easily deflected the laser dart. The drone changed its course and fired again, causing the Jedi to swing the blade down, catching the shot meant for his right knee. As the drone made another attack, the Jedi found himself smiling as he remembered his first encounter with one of these. It had been aboard the _Millennium Falcon_ and he had had some difficulty learn to defend himself against the target drone. Han had laughed aloud when Luke was hit and commented that a blaster was a lot more effective. But Master Kenobi had worked with the young man, showing him how to trust the Force and when the drone came in again, Luke had deflected its attack with three precise moves. Now, he found himself almost enjoying playing with _this_ drone. It had been programmed well, but Luke was able to react to each and every move even as the drone executed it.

"Blasted thing! Hold still!"

The Jedi looked over and saw Kyle was struggling with his, deflecting some shots, but getting hit as well. And the more the operative got hit, the angrier he got.

_I'd better help,_ the Jedi thought, sending a deflected blast directly back at his drone, piercing the sphere's thin armor. It exploded a second later.

"Hang on, Kyle, I'm…"

When asked later, Luke could only describe what happened next as feeling like a wave had enveloped him without his having seen it coming. The surge of Force energy was _that_ strong, and was clearly of the Dark Side. Fighting against it, the Jedi watched as Kyle extended a hand and spoke, his voice as clear as it was menacing.

"Stop."

As if responding, the targeting drone in front of the operative came to a halt, floating there. Holding his lightsaber, Kyle lifted it, the beam becoming little more than a blur as it sliced through the drone, the two halves clattering as they fell to the floor. Luke stood there speechless, not quite knowing what to do. When he finally spoke, his voice carried the shock he felt.

"Kyle?"

The operative turned round and the Jedi… was surprised to see nothing at all wrong. His friends' face was just as it had been, his eyes were the same placid brown and his stance was relaxed. Luke also realized the sensation he had felt was gone.

"Yeah?"

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," said the operative and then shrugged, "well not exactly fine. Little bugger got me a few times."

"But you feel okay?"

"Well… yeah, pretty much. Why, Luke? You look like something's wrong."

For a moment, the Jedi considered not telling him, wondering if perhaps he had imagined it. But…

"Kyle, I don't know how to say this any better, so I'll be blunt. When you destroyed that drone, I sensed the Dark Side in you."

The operative's expression told the Jedi even more. It was clear Kyle hadn't realized what had happened.

"The Dark Side?"

"Yes."

"I dunno, Luke, I don't think you're right. I'll admit that drone was frustrating the heck out of me and I wishing there was some way I could…"

The operative's voice trailed off and his eyes grew haunted.

"Kyle?"

"I… wanted it to stop and then… I was getting so mad and… oh Sithspit, Luke, you're right."

"It's all right, Kyle."

"How can you say that? I told you what I did before when using the Dark Side and now…"

"Kyle, listen to me. Whether you believe it or not, this is a good thing."

"A good thing? Are you nuts?"

"Kyle, it's true we Jedi need to fear and avoid the Dark Side. But think about it, how do you feel right now?"

The operative took his time answering. "Frustrated with myself, maybe a little scared. I'd be afraid to try using the Force right now."

"And that is why I said this is good. Kyle, you're beginning to realize the awesome responsibility of being a Force user. That you're even the least bit worried about using it is proof."

"But what I did…"

"_Was_ a mistake," Luke confirmed, "but don't you see? You've seen it as such, you understand the error and you want to keep from repeating it, right?"

"Well, yeah," Kyle said, a bit more confidently.

"So, learn from this incident. It will help guide you."

The uncertainity on the operative's face gradually morphed into a relieved smile.

"Man, I could've used that some time ago. Thanks, Luke."

"You're welcome, Kyle. Now, we're faced with an interesting choice here, left or right?"

"Well," the operative said, "if Jan were here, she'd say…"

The operative coughed into his fist.

"I mean, we could try splitting up, each take a different passage and see where we end up."

"I don't know," Luke said, scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"Then how about this?" Kyle offered, "We each take ten minutes exploring our respective passages. If one of us encounters a problem, use the comlink to alert the other."

"I still don't know…"

"Well, we could flip a coin."

"What?"

"Flip a coin," Kyle repeated, drawing one from his pocket, "heads we go left, tails we go right."

"Not exactly a scientific method," Luke said.

"You got a better idea?"

Before the Jedi could say anything, the operative tossed the coin in the air and caught it with a practiced hand. Extending his left arm, he slapped the covered coin onto it and drew his hand back.

"Its heads, we go left."

And before Luke could offer suggestion or objection, Kyle started that way. Shaking his head, the Jedi followed him. They ended up having to scale a rather steep incline inside the shaft, and both men privately wondered if they should have tried the other shaft. Upon reaching the top, they found yet another closed gate. Locating the switch for it, Kyle activated it and the gate slid up and out of sight, revealing another section of pipe and another river of fuel.

"I thought we were done with this," Luke commented.

"Um, Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we have a bigger problem?"

"What?"

In response to Kyle's pointing finger, the Jedi looked up and saw part of the left hand wall of the pipe had also slid open. More importantly was the stormtrooper standing there, holding a blaster and beginning to fire down on them. And typical of stormtrooper aim, one of the first shots hit the fuel. Explosions began to flare all along the shaft, moving towards the two men.

"Kyle?"

"Yeah?"

"This is _your_ fault."

"_My_ fault?"

"_You_ picked the shaft."

Further conversation was sacrificed as the blast wave from a nearby explosion struck the two men. Before they fully realized it, they were blown back down the shaft they had just come from. Fortunately, the rounded sides cushioned their fall and they ended about halfway down, both breathing heavily.

"That," Kyle said between breaths, "was _not_ fun."

"Agreed," Luke said.

The men took a few minutes to calm their racing hearts before moving back up the shaft, this times with weapons in hand. Nearing the open gate, Luke peered over the lip.

"The trooper's still there."

"Just the one?"

Luke peeked again.

"Yes, I also noticed a large fuel tank next to him. Uh oh, _what_ are you thinking, Kyle."

A devious smile had appeared on the operative's face.

"That I might just have a plan."

He quickly explained it to the Jedi who nodded, but also commented, "You'd better not miss."

Activating his lightsaber, Luke moved up the shaft, standing in front of the open gate. The stormtrooper began to open fire even as the Jedi moved out of the way and Kyle, his shield activated, moved into place, sighting down the barrel of the rail gun. Three shots struck his shield, forcing him to refocus his aim. A sudden impulse struck him and the operative dropped to one knee, throwing off the trooper's aim. Seconds later, he pulled the trigger. The yellow-colored charge rocketed from the muzzle and sailed across the distance before striking the orange fuel tank and exploding. The tank went up a second later and both the operative and the Jedi heard the stormtrooper cry out as the explosion enveloped him.

"How 'bout that?" Kyle asked, stowing the rifle.

"Obi-Wan would call it crude," Luke replied, "but it sure worked."

Moving into the shaft, staying to the side, the two men walked forward until they were directly underneath the opening in the wall.

"What now?" Kyle asked.

"Feel up to another Force Jump?"

Kyle looked uncomfortable for a moment, and then shrugged.

"Gotta learn to do it right, so I guess so."

"Just do what I do," Luke said, crouching, then leaping up, landing just inside the opening. Suddenly, Kyle the metallic voice of a stormtrooper.

"Hold it right there!"

The _snap-hiss_ of Luke's lightsaber activating reached the operative's ears a second later, followed shortly by the slashing sound of the beam and a cry from the stormtrooper. Barely ten more seconds elapsed before Luke's face reappeared, looking down at Kyle.

"Bit of opposition up here. But we're clear now. Come on up."

_Easy for you to say, _the operative thought, closing his eyes and reaching out to the Force. Like Luke, he crouched down, and then pushed off. Eyes opening, he saw the side of the pipe rushing past and then the opening appearing.

_Now, just a little nudge forward…_

A second later, the operative felt his boots touch solid ground. He looked down and saw rust-red tiles below his feet. When he looked up, Luke's smiling face greeted him.

"See? You _can_ do it."

Kyle's return smile was wide and genuine. "I guess I can after all."

His eyes began to rove about the space he and Luke were in. To the left was a set of stairs leading to an upper room where the floor had once been a polished white, but now was dirt smeared and showed the tracks of many a foot. The walls were a dark and equally dirty gray with a fuel pipe running along the back, supported and protected by angled cross beams. Four pillars provided a sort of divider between the upper and lower rooms and helped support the ceiling which was festooned with various electrical equipment, air vents and light fixtures. But of greater interest to the two men was the object in the right hand corner.

"Another lift," Luke observed, "you want to check it out?"

The operative looked thoughtful for a moment, then shook his head and laughed. "This is gonna sound weird, but I _feel_ like we should."

Luke gave him a knowing smile. "It's not weird, Kyle. If you have this feeling, it could be the Force is leading you."

"You think so?"

"Only one way to find out."

Stepping aboard the lift, the men found it took them down instead of up as they had expected. As it came to a halt, they stepped off to find themselves in a smaller room with floor and walls the same as the one they had just come from. At the far end were two large control panels along with two stormtroopers, their backs to the men.

"Stormtroopers," Luke whispered, "stay here, I'll…"

But Kyle had already pulled out the concussion rifle and was about to fire.

"Kyle, no!" Luke hissed, "The Ugnaughts!"

True, there were two Ugnaughts in the room as well, but Kyle had already depressed the trigger on the weapon. However, instead of the blue-white energy ball, a single dart of energy rocketed from the muzzle and struck the first trooper, who collapsed with a cry. This alerted the second trooper, who whirled around and drew his weapon. But Kyle had already shifted his aim. The rifle spoke again and the trooper dropped.

"_What_ was that?" Luke asked.

"Dunno," Kyle said, just as surprised. A check of the trigger produced the answer.

"I hit the secondary one," the operative explained, "didn't even realize it."

"Well, that's good," Luke said, "because at this range, you might've killed the Ugnaughts too."

Kyle looked and sucked a breath in between his teeth. "Eeesh. I didn't see that. Sorry, Luke."

"Well, it worked out. But you need to be more careful, Kyle. I don't believe in killing innocents, even in war."

"Neither do I," the operative replied, "but you're right. I'll watch it next time."

With a nod from the Jedi, the men moved into the room and past the frightened Ugnaughts, who were cowering in a corner. As Kyle examined the control panels, Luke took a moment to use the Force to calm them.

"Anything?" he called over his shoulder.

"Nothing," the operative replied, "this thing' password protected and I'd rather not spend the time trying to decipher it."

"Agreed," Luke said.

Finding a ramp leading out of the room, the men followed a curve in the wall that led them through a left hand turn and towards a doorway of sorts. Passing through it, they found themselves in a room nearly identical to the one they entered from the fuel pipe along with two more troopers.

"My turn this time," Luke said, darting ahead with ignited lightsaber and with two precise swings, cut down the Imperials before either could make a move.

"Very nice," Kyle commented.

Luke nodded in appreciation and then he and Kyle examined the room, finding nothing of interest except a switch that, when pulled, caused the angled wall in front of them to slide down, revealing the interior of another fuel pipe.

"Whaddya think?" Kyle asked, "Should we check out this one or go back the other way?"

"You had a feeling we should come here, Kyle," Luke replied, "There's a reason why. For now, let's check out this pipe and see where it leads. We can always backtrack if we hit a dead end."

"Sounds good to me."

Carefully lowering themselves down into the pipe, the two men moved to the closed gate and used the wall mounted switch to open it. Before them, the shaft continued for a few feet before sloping down out of sight. As if anticipating the operative's question, the Jedi spoke.

"Let's proceed, but be careful. We have no idea how far down it goes."

Kyle nodded and together, the men edged towards the where the pipe begins its downward turn. Fortunately, it only went on for a short distance before leveling off again. Reaching the "bottom", the pair came to a halt.

"What is this?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know," Luke replied.

Before them, the fuel pipe continued on its level path, but where gates should have been, dividing the area, it was instead wide open. Also, about midway down was large pool of fuel. The operative shrugged.

"Guess we should keep going. But what about crossing that?"

Luke considered the fuel pool.

"I might have an idea. Wait here."

Kyle nodded and watched as his friend began running towards the fuel pool. When it seemed that the Jedi would fall in, he jumped, sailing up into the air and coming down on the other side. He called down the shaft.

"Get a running start. You can Force Jump right over it."

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" Kyle called back.

"Maybe," Luke answered.

Shaking his head, Kyle nevertheless complied, getting a running start and increasing his speed as she approached the pool. With perhaps four paces to go, he concentrated and pushed on his left foot. The Force answered his call and the operative saw the floor below drop away as he rose into the air. He cleared the pool of fuel easily and was descending to the ground when something occurred to him.

_I'm moving awfully fast. Maybe…_

"Kyle!" Luke yelled, "You're coming in too fast. Slow down!"

_Oh Sithspit._

Fear, worry, frustration, anger, all of it hit the operative at once, breaking his concentration. He tried to think about slowing down, but it was too late. His feet hit the floor of the pipe at a fast run and before he could even try and slow down, he slammed full tilt into the Jedi. The impact knocked both men off their feet and into the next shaft, which they soon discovered sloped down even more than the previous one. As their speed increased, another, larger, pool of fuel appeared in front of them.

_Oh man, _Kyle thought, _if we hit that, going this fast…_

But it was not to be as another shaft appeared directly below the men. They tumbled into it and began to fall straight down.

_Oh great! This is _so _much better!_

But seconds after entering the vertical shaft, it began to turn and angle up. Luke and Kyle hit the sides a bit roughly and soon found their headlong plunge turned into a rapid slide as the shaft continued to angle up. They finally came to a halt with the shaft having assumed having become level.

"Wow," Kyle said, sitting up, "that _was_ something."

"You're telling me," Luke said, wincing.

"Blast it!" Kyle said, seeing his friend's pain and smacking his fist into the floor of the shaft, "I'm sorry, Luke. I didn't mean to…"

The Jedi held up a hand. "It's all right, Kyle. I'll be okay. You just knocked the wind out of me."

"You sure?"

"Yes," Luke said confidently, "but what about you?"

It was if the operative's nerve endings chose that moment to wake up. His chest burned and his head began to ache. He groaned.

"You just _had_ to remind me."

Working against the pain, Kyle retrieved one of his medpacs and used a pain reliever inside to help his aching head and chest. Minutes passed as the two men sat there, letting their aching bodies recover.

"Hey," Kyle said, pointing ahead of them, "look at that."

Luke looked. "Well, isn't that strange."

Ahead of them, the shaft had morphed. Instead of a single pipe, there were now two, one on top of the other.

"Want me to flip the coin again?" Kyle offered.

Rising to his feet, Luke shook his head. "Let me check out the top one first."

"Okay."

The Jedi moved forward and leapt, landing just inside the upper pipe. With a wave to the operative, he proceeded inside, disappearing from sight. Kyle waited, hoping his friend wouldn't run into any problems. Then, for some reason, he found his thoughts turning to the person he least expected to.

_Why? Why do I keep thinking about her? We're done, quits, over. So why?_

As he had fallen into the vertical shaft, Kyle had been surprised when Jan's face came up in his mind. And now…

_If I didn't know better, I'd swear she was mentally torturing me from afar._

He chuckled at this.


	4. Chapter 4: Hearts in Conflict

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall **

**Book 2, Part 2: Birth of a Jedi **

**Chapter 4: Hearts in Conflict  
**

A/N: An earlier than normal hello to everyone this week! I hadn't intended this, but at the behest of two of the review crew (you know who you are), I've finished this week's chapter early and decided to go ahead and post it. As promised last week, we're going to take a trip back to the _Intrepid_ to see what's happening before returning to Luke and Kyle's adventure aboard the fuel station. Thanks for all the reviews and comments! It seems my idea of pairing Luke and Kyle together is working even better than I thought it would.

One quick piece of business before I forget. Some of you mentioned that I should have Luke refer to Obi-Wan as Ben since that's how he normally did. And for the most part you're right. I thought about it and about the only time I can recall Luke referring to Ben as Obi-Wan was once or twice in Episode 4 and once more in Episode 6. So, my bad, I confess. Ten lashes with the wet noodle! Seriously though, it was good catch. I remind myself with each chapter that I need to try and be as accurate as possible 'cause I'm dealing with people as detail oriented as I am.

Anyways, moving on, let's do the shout outs!

Ovall Aocrog: You're welcome and believe me, I understand how you feel! My first degree is in English and I remember all too well the hell of term papers, especially when you got a professor who goes over it like a hawk searching for prey. Here's hoping you got an A! You're right about the troopers, but whaddya expect? They're clones after all. I get the feeling the Empire got a number of defective batches. It definitely was fun using Luke to "humble" Kyle a little and showcase how he's no slouch on a mission. Yeah, the infirmary stuff was getting to the point that it was difficult to make the scenes different looking. Kyle's going to struggle a bit with all his Force powers, but he's getting them for sure! You're dead on right about Jan and Kyle. I've said before how they're both alpha dogs who aren't used to being in control all the time. It's that personality quirk that causes a lot of the friction between them. Thanks as always for the compliments; I love 'em!

Tinuviel: Me no see nothing. That's a good idea about Kyle and Luke; I might have to do that. I'm also thinking of adding a scene where you and your sister's characters call Princess Leia for advice and end up talking to Han! If you want it, I'll make it happen. I've already got a mental picture of the scene. Well, I don't know about the mental torture, but you characters are definitely going to play a part in straightening those two out. Decapitation? Prob'ly not, but there's going to be a learning curve with his Force powers for sure.

Nerwen Aldarion: Well, hang on 'cause the ride ain't over yet! I tell ya, I'm having a lot of fun writing those two together. Hmmm, if Jan wasn't in the picture, then… NO! Bad Shanesnest! Bad! Seriously, it'll almost be a shame when those two part, they are definitely a good team. Believe it or not, you don't get Force Heal in the game until nearly halfway through. It's all relying on shield and medpacs up till then. Regarding your three reasons for Kyle thinking about Jan, answer A is definitely correct, answer B is possible but I don't quite know yet and answer C is scary.

Manus Dei (Chapter 2): No worries, pal! Things happen. Such are the "joys" of technology! You make a perceptive and excellent. When death, pain, etc. ceases to have an effect on you, it's a bad sign. Some people can claim to be numb to such things, but I don't buy it. It sounds cliché, but those from whom death evokes no emotion are of the Dark Side. Oh man, could you imagine if one of those big tanks went up! Chaos central times 12! I think you're right about how Jedi deal with killing the enemy, a necessary evil.

Manus Dei (Chapter 3): Love the movie idea! Man that'd be so fun if it was real! You're dead on right about the stormtroopers. As for the eye surgery, the Empire considers it cosmetic, so the insurance plan doesn't cover it.

Phygmalion: Thanks! It's a lot fun writing those scenes! Yeah, I debated about giving Luke that line, but I pictured him as the voice of reason whereas Kyle's the gung ho soldier. So you think the sisters or Wineglass will call Jan out? Hmmm, you might have your answer soon.

A/N: Okay then, everyone! I'll be taking a short break before returning to write more. As of the date I post this, I'm up to the scene when Kyle fights Gorc and Pic. However, things are gonna be a bit different since Luke is with him! See ya next chapter!

* * *

**New Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Mess Hall on Deck 15**

**Two Days Earlier**

Restall Ovundrang was not a man who believed much in the value of rumors. He had seen all too well how a simple situation could be spun in a major incident through rumors. He remembered explaining to Mon Mothma shortly after he had first met the Rebel leader that, while his people _were_ meat-eaters, they were _not_ cannibals, which was one of a number of rumors going around about his people. At the same time, he _did_ keep himself aware of them. One never knew when a rumor would have a grain of truth in it that would turn out to be important. But in the present situation, the golden-skinned man found the rumor mill aboard the _Intrepid_ abuzz with something he hoped wasn't true. However, since he and Plana had arrived back on the _Intrepid_ after successfully completing their mission, they had been nearly bombarded with multiple rumors concerning Jan and Kyle. It seemed so ludicrous that neither of them believed it at first. But then, on their way back from one of the ship's gyms, they had run into Tinuviel and Nerwen. The intelligence chiefs didn't even see the two large beings until Restall called out to them. And as soon as they raised their faces, he could tell something had happened.

"What's wrong? You two look like you just lost your best friend."

"That's exactly how we feel," said Nerwen.

"We don't know what to do," added Tinuviel.

Plana moved closer to the two women. "What's happened? Did someone hurt you?"

"Hurt us?" Tinuviel replied, "Yes, I guess you could say that."

"But maybe not exactly like you mean," added Nerwen.

"I think that deserves some explanation," Restall said.

"We don't want to bother you," Nerwen said.

"Besides," added Tinuviel, "you may not believe us."

Hearing the emotional pain in the twins' words, Restall concluded decisive action was needed. Going to one knee, he put himself nearly eye level with them.

"Ladies, listen to me. We may not have known each other for very long, but you two aren't liars. Believe me, I can tell these things. If you tell me something's wrong, I believe you."

The twins gave him a hopeful look.

"Besides, what kind of friends would Plana and I be if we weren't there for you in a time of need."

The twins stared at the two orange-skinned beings.

"Well," began Nerwen.

"… okay," finished Tinuviel.

After a short discussion, the quartet went to Restall's and Plana's quarters where the twins were even more surprised by the two large beings as Restall brewed tea and Plana produced a tray of sweetcakes. Managing to seat themselves on the equally large furniture, the twins gratefully accepted their host's hospitality, their countenances improving a bit.

"So," Restall said, he and Plana sitting across from the twins, "tell us what's happened."

"It's Jan," Tinuviel said.

"And Kyle," Nerwen added.

The two large beings exchanged glances. "So it's true then?" Plana asked, "The rumors about them?"

"If you've heard rumors about them splitting up," Nerwen began.

"Then they're true," finished Tinuviel.

"Wait a minute," Restall said, his voice a bit incredulous, "let me make sure I have this right. Jan and Kyle really have split up?"

The twins nodded together.

"Perhaps you should start at the beginning, ladies," the golden-skinned man said, sitting back.

Tinuviel and Nerwen began talking, explaining about the incident with Vinial, her stabbing Kyle and trashing Jan's room. Restall and Plana exchanged sorrowful glances.

"I had a feeling she was trouble, but to imagine she'd do _this_."

"Please tell me she's dead," Plana said angrily.

The twins nodded. "The blaster she was using malfunctioned," Tinuviel said.

"It exploded and killed her," Nerwen finished.

"Good," Restall and Plana said at nearly the same time.

The twins continued, telling of Kyle's nearly fatal injuries and Jan's near mental breakdown upon seeing her room.

"I can't imagine," Plana said.

"The straw the broke the bantha's back," added Restall.

"The three of us did what we could to help her," said Nerwen.

"And at first, Jan seemed to be doing fine," finished Tinuviel.

"You said you three," Restall inquired.

"Oh right," Tinuviel said with a small smile.

"Wineglass helped us," added Nerwen.

"The one from Archives?" Plana asked.

The twins nodded.

"You said Jan seemed okay at first, but she wasn't?" Restall asked.

"She started getting all moody," said Nerwen.

"She'd fly off the handle at a moment's notice," added Tinuviel.

"And what was the target of her anger?" the golden-skinned man inquired.

"Kyle," the twins said together.

"Kyle?" Plana echoed; confusion in her voice, "But why?"

"We don't know," said Tinuviel.

"We tried asking her once and she told us to leave her alone," added Nerwen.

"I see," Restall said, rubbing his massive chin thoughtfully, "and when did the 'split' happen?"

"A little over a week ago," replied Nerwen.

"It was shortly after Kyle got out of Sickbay," added Tinuviel.

"Do you know what happened between them?" Plana asked.

The twins shook their heads. "We saw them go off together," said Tinuviel.

"And when they came back, Kyle's cheek was bruised and Jan looked really mad," added Nerwen.

"The next thing we knew," continued Tinuviel.

"We learned that they had requested not to work together anymore," finished Nerwen.

"Maybe they just needed a break from each other," Plana observed and Restall nodded.

"That's what we thought at first," said Nerwen.

"But we quickly found out it wasn't the case," finished Tinuviel.

"We decided to go check on Jan, "Nerwen said.

"And that's when it happened," Tinuviel concluded.

* * *

**New Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Outside the quarters of Jan Ors**

**Two Days Earlier**

"Are you sure this is the right time?" Tinuviel said to her sister.

"She's been holed up in there since yesterday morning," replied Nerwen, "we oughta at least make sure she's okay, maybe she'll want to talk."

"You might be right," replied Tinuviel, pulling out a silver and gold envelope from a pocket, "and besides, we have _this_ for her.

"She'll never be expecting it," Nerwen said.

Giggling in anticipation of Jan's reaction, the twins decided to proceed. Tinuviel pressed the call button on the panel next to the door.

"Yes?"

Instantly, a cold feeling ran through the twins.

"Jan? It's Tinuviel and Nerwen."

"We came to see how you're doing."

"I'm fine. You can leave now."

The twins exchanged an uncertain glance.

"Could we come in and see you?" asked Nerwen.

"We haven't seen you in a while," added Tinuviel.

An exasperated sigh came from the speaker. "Fine, come on in."

The door slid aside and the twins stepped inside. Jan's room appeared normal, although the operative had left the bedclothes askew and clothes lying nearly everywhere. The twins exchanged another worried glance. Turning away, Jan moved to the bed and sat down on it. Her hair was nearly as messy as the bed and her face looked a bit pale and sunken. She gazed at the twins with a dispassionate expression.

"Okay, you're in. So what do you want?"

"We don't want anything, Jan," Nerwen said.

"We just wanted to come by and see how you're doing," added Tinuviel."

"Like I said, I'm fine," the operative said, raising a hand to indicate the room, "see?"

"I don't like this," Nerwen whispered to her sister, "she's acting weird."

"Agreed," Tinuviel replied, "but let's not give up just yet."

"So what _else _do you want? Jan asked.

The twins looked at each other and decided to plunge right in.

"Jan, we're both worried about you," said Tinuviel.

"We're concerned about your well being," added Nerwen.

"My well being," Jan replied mockingly, "and what exactly is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Look," Nerwen said, "we know you said you don't want to talk about what happened,"

"But since that day we saw you and Kyle, we've been worried about you both."

Jan laughed derisively. "Worried about us both? Well, no need to do that anymore, girls. Katarn and I are quits, finite, finished, over and done with."

"So it's true," the twins said together.

"Yeah, it's true," Jan said, "what of it?"

"What happened, Jan?" Nerwen asked.

"You and Kyle were so close and now…" added Tinuviel.

"I told you before," the operative said, her voice rising a little, "I don't want to talk about it."

"But Jan, we can help," said Tinuviel.

"If you'd just tell us what happened," began Nerwen.

Rising from the bed, Jan took several quick steps before gathering a handful of the front of each twin's shirt.

"You two don't listen very well, do you? You're just like him, just like Katarn."

"Jan, please," Nerwen said.

"You're hurting us," added Tinuviel.

Whether it was their hurt expressions, shaking voices or something inside, Jan let go, her face looking haunted, as if she had just realized what she was doing.

"Tinuviel, Nerwen, I…"

In the next moment, the operative felt twin blows on both her cheeks. Closing her eyes against the sudden flash of pain, she moved back a step, hands going to her burning face. And when she looked at the co-heads of Intelligence, she saw a mixture of fierceness and fear in their faces. It took only another moment for her to realize they had slapped her.

From the twins' perspective, Jan's surprised expression suddenly morphed into a look of anger, no, not anger, hatred.

"Get out," she said in an angry whisper.

When the twins didn't immediately move, Jan took a step towards them. "Are you two deaf? Well then, you had better listen 'cause I'm not gonna repeat myself. What happened between me and Katarn is just that, between us. No one else, including you two, needs to know. And unless you want to make things worse, I suggest you get out of here and leave me alone, got it?"

The twins looked into eyes that had once held such joy and kindness, but now were nearly unrecognizable. Their bodies were beginning to shake and tears began to move down their cheeks.

"We… understand," they managed to say, barely above a whisper.

Holding onto each other and moving with shaky steps, Tinuviel and Nerwen left the room, feeling both sad and scared.

* * *

"And you haven't seen here since?" Restall asked.

The twins shook her head.

Both golden-skinned beings had been shaken by the story, but Plana was the first to make a move. Standing up, she moved towards where Tinuviel and Nerwen sat.

"Scootch over a bit," she said.

The twins did their best to comply as Plana sat down between them. Extending her long arms, she placed them gently about the shoulders of the pair. And then, with equally gentle force, pulled them close. Tinuviel and Nerwen accepted the hug, reaching out as best they could to hug the golden-skinned woman back.

"You poor dears," she said, "I'm so sorry."

"Thank you," Tinuviel said; her voice just above a whisper.

"We're grateful," Nerwen added.

"I'm sorry too, said Restall, "If Plana and I had been here…"

"It wouldn't have mattered," said Nerwen.

"You couldn't have stopped it," added Tinuviel.

"I don't know about that," Restall said, flexing his massive muscles.

"Oh, quit showing off," Plana said and the four beings all laughed.

"So what do you two want to do?" Restall asked after a time.

"We don't know," said Tinuviel.

"We wish we did," added Nerwen.

"Where's Kyle?" Plana asked.

"Away on a mission," Nerwen said.

"We're not sure when he'll be back," concluded Tinuviel.

"Then it's no good," Restall said, "I think I might have an idea, but I need both of them here."

Plana looked directly into his eyes.

"What are you planning?"

"The direct approach," Restall replied and the behest of the others, explained his idea.

* * *

**New Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Corridor on Deck 15**

**Present Time**

For the first time since joining the Rebellion and coming to work for Mon Mothma, Jan Ors found herself almost wanting to leave. Not just leave the ship, but leave everything, her job, her life here, everything. She had no idea where she would go or for how long. But between what happened with Kyle and the well intentioned, but increasingly annoying attempts of others to "help", she felt ready to come apart at the seams. And having split with Kyle, she had no outlet for her emotions, which made things all the worse.

_But what I did to Tinuviel and Nerwen_, she thought disgustedly, _what in the name of the pit was I thinking?_

Though she had felt justified before at the way she acted with them, time and a little contemplation had turned her in the other direction and induced a large portion of guilt that lay heavily upon her shoulders. She wasn't sure exactly _what_ she wanted to say to the twins, but was pretty sure "I'm sorry" needed to be a big part of it. A number of inquiries had led her to this deck, hearing that Tinuviel and Nerwen had been seen here. But so far, her search had turned up nothing. Feeling both tired and a little hungry, she headed for the mess hall and had just debarked from her repulsor scooter when the twins walked out of the entrance, accompanied by Restall and Plana.

_Well, this is a surprise; I didn't know those two were back._

Raising a hand in greeting, she called out, "Well fancy meeting you all here!"

The quartet came to a stop and four pairs of eyes turned to look at Jan. The operative expected, well more like hoped, to see smiles of greeting in return. But only Restall smiled, or at least it _looked_ like a smile.

"What do we do?" whispered Tinuviel.

"I don't want to get into another fight," added Nerwen.

"It's all right," Plana said reassuringly, "Restall and I won't let anything happen."

Despite the reassurance, the twins found themselves moving closer to the two large beings as Jan approached.

The operative came to a halt and for a moment, she looked like the regular Jan.

"What's up with you two? Playing hide and seek?"

The twins didn't answer, even as Plana took a small step forward, placing herself between them and Jan.

"It's good to see you, Plana, you too Restall. I didn't know you were back."

"We just got her a few days ago," the golden-skinned man said.

"Guess I missed you then," Jan replied, "so does someone want to tell me what's going on or do I have to guess?"

"I'm not sure what you mean, Jan," Plana said.

The operative raised an eyebrow, and then laughed. "Oh please, this whole scene is about as plain as it gets."

When no one said anything, she shook her head, whispering to herself, "I don't believe this."

"Tinuviel, Nerwen," she said aloud, "please come where I can see you. I really need to talk to you."

When the twins didn't move or speak, she took a step towards them only to have Plana intercept her, placing a restraining hand on the operative's chest. Jan looked at the hand, then up at the golden-skinned woman.

"I assume there's a reason for this?"

"Leave them alone, Jan."

Hearing this, the operative let out a loud bark of laughter. "You cannot be serious! What's wrong with you all! I'm not here for a fight; I just want to talk to Tinuviel and Nerwen."

She tried to advance again, but Plana's restraining hand did not give an inch. Jan looked up at her again.

"Okay, that's quite enough, Plana, let go of me."

"I don't think so, Jan."

"And why is that?"

"Because I don't trust you right now."

"You don't _trust_ me?" the operative echoed mockingly, "are you really serious about that?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Restall and I have seen heard reports about your recent aberrant behavior and we're both concerned about it."

"You mean rumors," Jan challenged, "I haven't been detained or charged with anything, so I know everything you've heard is hearsay."

"Not all of it," Plana corrected.

Jan smiled derisively at the large woman. "You mean those two told you what happened?"

Plana said nothing, which was an answer in itself.

"I don't believe you two!" Jan said, her voice growing in volume, "one little misunderstanding and you run off and tattle to these two!"

"It was more than a misunderstanding, Jan," Restall said.

"Uh-huh. And did they tell you how they practically barged into my quarters and began badgering me?"

"That isn't true!" exclaimed Tinuviel.

"And you know that!" added Nerwen.

Jan didn't bat an eyelash. "I told them I didn't want to talk, but they kept pressing me. So I made it very clear that I wanted to be left alone."

"And how exactly did you _do_ that?"

"Oh, c'mon, Restall; if you really talked to them, you know the answer to that."

"Yes, I do. What I'd really like to know is _why_."

"I just told you."

"Jan, unless they attacked you in some way, your reaction was over the top."

"Easy for you to say, you weren't there."

"Maybe we weren't," Plana interjected, "but we _did_ see what you did to Tinuviel and Nerwen."

"Oh please! I didn't _do _anything!"

"Then explain why you grabbed them like you did."

"I told you, they wouldn't leave me alone. They kept asking questions and I had had enough. Look, what is this, an interrogation?"

"Jan," Restall said earnestly, "we're worried about you. With what happened with Kyle and all…"

"Shut up."

"What?"

"You heard me, I said shut up."

"Jan…"

"Look Restall, it's like I told these two busybodies. What happened between me and Kyle is just that, between us. It's nobody else's business and I'm not going to discuss it."

"So that justifies your actions," Plana said fiercely, "someone mentions Kyle and…"

Before anyone fully realized what was going, Jan had ducked under Plana's hand and started forward, towards the twins. Moving with a speed belying her size, the golden-skinned woman adjusted her position and blocked the operative once again.

"Get… out… of… my ... way, Plana," Jan said angrily.

"Or what?"

To the large woman's surprise, Jan drew back a fist and punched Plana. Unfortunately, the golden-skinned woman was nearly as muscled as Restall and the blow landed in the lower part of her abdominals, which Jan soon found to be as hard as reinforced duracrete.

"OW!" she screamed, backing away and cradling her bruised and reddened hand, "BLAST IT!"

In the next moment, Restall moved in front of Plana. He looked down at Jan with a mixture of puzzlement and frustration mixed with anger.

"Okay, that's enough, Jan. Stop before you get seriously hurt."

To his surprise, she glared back at him defiantly, not backing down in the least.

"And what if I don't?"

Restall returned her strong glare. "Then you can spend the night in the brig, your choice."

For a brief moment, the golden-skinned man thought the operative might try something. But then, some of the fire in her eyes seemed to cool and she turned away, walking back down the corridor. The quartet waited until she had boarded a repulsor scooter and left the area.

Once she was gone, Plana exploded. "What in the name of all that's holy is wrong with her?"

"I don't know," replied Restall, "I've seen Jan angry before, but not like this. I mean, when she punched you, she had to know it wasn't going to work."

"She found out the hard way," Plana said proudly.

"I wonder if I should have just taken her in. Maybe a few days in confinement…"

Plana was shaking her head. "It would've made things worse. That girl's a hair short of the red line, especially when someone mentions Kyle."

"I wish I knew what happened between them," Restall.

"So do we," Tinuviel and Nerwen said together.

Plana turned to them. "Are you two okay?"

"We're fine," said Tinuviel.

"Thanks for being here," added Nerwen.

Restall affected a pose, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his pants and spreading his legs apart.

"All part of the service, ma'am."

Plana rolled her eyes. "Oh please."

That broke the entire group up, and after a time, all headed to their respective quarters.

* * *

**Planet Sulon **

**Inside the Fuel Station**

**Present Time**

"Kyle!"

The sound of Luke's voice broke the operative out of his reverie. He looked to the upper pipe where the Jedi stood.

"What'cha find?"

"Nothing," Luke replied, jumping back down, "the shaft goes on for about twenty feet, then dead ends. I used my lightsaber to check and saw a rather precipitous drop."

"Guess we try the lower one then."

"I agree," Luke replied.

Getting up, Kyle walked towards the lower pipe with Luke right beside him. Stepping inside, the pair immediately saw this one would be a challenge as well since it dramatically sloped down.

"I'm not in the mood for another fall," Luke said.

"Me neither," added Kyle, "but what if we try _this_?"

Sitting down, the operative tested the surface of the shaft and found it as smooth as he had expected.

"What exactly are you thinking, Kyle?"

"This thing's just like a giant slide," the operative observed, "so why don't we have some fun with it?"

"You're not serious."

Kyle merely stared up at the Jedi.

"You _are_ serious."

The operative nodded.

Feeling not a little foolish, Luke nevertheless sat down next to him.

"Ready?"

"Not really."

"Aw c'mon, Skywalker, just 'cause it's a mission doesn't mean you can't have fun."

And with that, Kyle pushed off, letting out a war whoop as he slid down the shaft.

_He's nuts, _Luke thought, _certifiable_.

A moment later, he followed.

Speed increasing until the walls were little more than a blur, Kyle let out another yell. Part of him knew he was being a bit silly, but he couldn't help it. This reminded of the shaft he had ridden through after finding both Wee Gee and the lightsaber his Father had left for him. He could still remember splashing into the large water tank. Suddenly, the operative noticed that his ride was coming to an abrupt end and directly in view was large pool of fuel. Before the idea of trying to slow down flashed across his brain, Kyle flew out of the shaft and into open air.

_Me and my stupid ideas!_

But as it turned out, the momentum he had built up by sliding down the shaft was enough to send him arcing into another shaft in front of and just below the one he had come out of. The bump as he hit the floor of this one wasn't hard and the slide ride continued until the operative slid out of this second shaft and into a gigantic chamber, skidding down the wall until he came to rest near the floor. Getting to his feet, he was just starting to look around when a new sound reached his ears. Looking up and behind, he saw Luke slide into the chamber and begin to come down the wall, landing nearby. Getting to his feet, the Jedi gave him a look.

"I can't decide if you're lucky or nuts sometimes."

"A little of both," the operative said with a grin.

"You realize we could have fallen into that fuel," the Jedi commented.

"But we didn't," the operative returned.

"But we could have."

"But we _didn't_."

Luke gave in; the determined expression on Kyle's face showing the Jedi that he had little chance of winning this argument.

"So where are we now?"

"Search me," Kyle said with a shrug, "but if I had to guess, I'd say we're in a large holding tank."

"Makes sense," Luke said, nodding, "but why isn't full of fuel?"

Kyle shrugged again. "Maybe it was drained, down for maintenance, who knows? And for that matter, who cares?"

Luke shrugged in response, conceding the point.

"Main thing is, getting out of here," the operative said, "and I think I may have just found it."

In the bottom center of the large tank was what could be best called an oversized drain, at least three feet across, the vents in it closed.

"No control panel," Luke said, looking about.

"I don't see one either," Kyle agreed, "so, we'll have to try something else."

"What do you…"

_Snap-hiss_

"What are you doing?"

"Cutting it open," the operative replied.

"You're sure?"

"We've gotta get it open."

"Be careful, Kyle."

"Yes, 'dad'."

Whatever retort Luke may have had was cut off as Kyle jabbed the lightsaber blade down into one side of the drain. The metal began to smoke, and then melt before it gave way. Unfortunately for Kyle, he had managed to cut right through one of the hinges on the drain. It snapped open, loudly banging against the sides of the shaft below. And for Kyle, who was standing atop it…"

"SSSSSSIIIIIITTTTTTHHHHHHSSSSSSPPPPPPIIIIIITTTTTT!!!!!!!"

Quickly rushing to the edge, Luke peered down the shaft, looking for any sign of his friend. A sound of impact came, but not as loud as one might expect. And then, a few seconds later…

"Hey, Luke?"

"Kyle?" the Jedi called back, surprised and relieved.

"C'mon down, the shaft curves and then levels out. Just watch how you land."

Luke considered the seemingly endless vertical length of the shaft and then jumped inside. He fell straight down for several seconds, using the Force to slow his fall before he encountered the curve Kyle had mentioned. The Jedi landed feet first and began running along the shaft, slowing as it leveled out and the seated form of the operative became visible.

"Are you hurt?" he said, coming to a halt next to the other man.

"Not really," Kyle said, wincing a little, "just bruised my butt when I landed."

"Hmmm," Luke said, fighting a smile; "should be interesting explaining _that_ to the doctor when we get back."

"You wouldn't."

"I might," the Jedi said and then began to laugh, unable to maintain his stoic expression. After a moment, Kyle joined in.

The laughter, however, was short lived as both men heard the sound of a door opening and closing nearby. Despite the discomfort he felt, the operative quickly scrambled to his feet and glanced around. Before them the shaft continued to angle down, but in a series of steps. Along the sides was what had once been alternating yellow and black stripes that, over time, had faded considerably.

"Can you check the left side?" Kyle whispered, "I'll stay here and provide backup if needed."

Luke nodded and, moving quietly, scaled the short wall on the left and peered into the space beyond. After a number of seconds, he came back.

"Nothing except more of those mismatched rust red tiles stepping down into a blank wall, "he said in a low voice.

"Something or someone came in here," Kyle hissed back.

Just then there was a sound like footsteps from the right hand area of the shaft. Signaling for quiet, the operative took point as the men crept as close as they dared to the right hand wall where they stopped and listened. A minute passed before the footsteps came again along with another recognizable sound.

"Transdoshan," Kyle whispered and Luke nodded.

A second later, the sound of a concussion rifle was heard and the wall opposite the men lit up as it was struck. Realizing that the alien had somehow overhead, Kyle raised his right hand and issued a pair of hand signals. But instead of complying, Luke simply stared back at him. The operative tried again, but the Jedi indicated by lifting his shoulders that he didn't understand. Fighting annoyance, the operative decided to go for something simpler. First he pointed to the Jedi, then to a point a short distance away. Unclipping his lightsaber, Kyle mimed activating it. He paused long enough for Luke to nod his understanding, then pointed at himself, then to his weapons belt and finished by miming himself shooting. When Luke nodded again, the operative pointed down the shaft once more, and then gently pushed the Jedi's shoulder.

Luke complied and, moving with quiet steps, reached the specified area. He looked to the operative, who lifted his hand, then brought it down quickly. A second later, the _snap-hiss_ of Luke's lightsaber activating echoed up and down the shaft. With the emerald green blade in clear view, the Transdoshan hissed loudly, becoming visible as it leveled the concussion rifle and fired. But Luke caught the blue-white orb and cast it harmlessly away. The Transdoshan spat something at the Jedi.

"Hey, scaly!"

The alien whirled to see Kyle, his own concussion rifle in hand standing at back of the right hand area. It tried to bring its weapon to bear, but was far too late as the operative hit the primary trigger and the reptilian screamed as it was hit, the lifeless body falling to the ground.

"Okay over there, Luke?"

"Fine," the Jedi said, climbing over the wall and joining the operative, "nice shooting."

"Thanks, your diversion was perfect. Ol' scaly there never saw me coming."

Finding an open doorway nearby, the men moved through it and found themselves in another room that was frankly, puzzling to both.

"Would you look at this?" Kyle said.

"This doesn't make very much sense," Luke added.

The room was, essentially, a box of gray permacrete with a set of stairs leading up to an orange-colored door. But what made this place strange was that the stairs were an open design and directly below them was a swiftly moving mass of fuel.

"You know what this feels like?" Luke asked.

"Trap?" Kyle queried.

The Jedi nodded. "Trap."

But, after waiting two full minutes and having nothing happen, the pair decided to climb the stairs. Kyle had just stepped onto the first rung when the door above them opened and in flew a targeting drone.

"Kyle?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you duck down, please?"

"Sure, but why?"

"Because I've had it with targeting drones today."

Not completely sure what the Jedi meant, the operative nevertheless crouched down as the _snap-hiss_ of Luke's lightsaber came from behind. As the targeting drone darted forward, Kyle saw the green blade appear above him, piercing the ball-like droid through the middle. It hung there for a moment before shorting out and exploding. Luke returned it to his belt.

"Let's go."

Standing back up, Kyle surmounted the stairs, the door at the top sliding open as he approached and fortunately, finding no more drones. Instead, a dark gray wall with three poorly maintained red-orange vents stood before him. Turning to the left, he crossed the once-white floor towards two Ugnaughts who stood before a control panel with a wall-mounted display screen. The operative came closer, trying to discern the image when a voice called from behind and above.

"Drop your weapons!"

This was followed by a volley that would have struck the operative had not the Jedi stepped in front of view, lightsaber up and activated, deflecting and scattering the laser fire even as the operative retrieved his laser rifle and located his target, an Imperial officer standing on a platform some eight feet above. The officer tried to adjust his aim, but was too late as Kyle fired a series of shots, two hitting the Imperial, who pitched forward and hit the floor with a sickening sound.

"Very nice," he said to the Jedi, "you're pretty handy to have around."

"I do what I can."

"Aren't _we_ humble?" the operative teased.

"Fine," the Jedi said in reply, "next time I'll _let_ you get shot."

The two stared at each other for several seconds before the operative lost composure and began to laugh, the Jedi joining in seconds later. Recovering himself, Kyle turned back to the control panel.

"Luke," he said, pointing, "Check this out."

"What did you find?"

"This display here, isn't that the ship we saw outside?"

The Jedi studied the display, and then nodded.

"You're right, it is."

"Then, if I'm right," the operative said, "this station is monitoring that ship, specifically its fuel status."

"Any readouts?"

"Hang on," Kyle replied, examining the controls to determine their use. A short time passed before he declared, "Here we go, fuel loading status. Let's see what we can find out."

More time passed.

"Got it."

"What?"

"The answer we need. Looks like shutting down the fuel pipes from earlier resulted in a delay refueling the ship. The notes here say technicians are working to determine the cause of the problem and complete the refueling."

"Do they say how long?"

"No," Kyle replied, "but this entry was posted fifteen minutes ago. So given that, we should still have time to get there."

"Then let's not delay."

"My sentiments exactly," Kyle said, pointing to the upper floor, "What say we Force jump up there?"

"_Or_" Luke replied, having moved deeper into the room, "we could use this lift right over here."

Kyle was silent for a long moment and then said, "I suppose we can do that."

Moving to join Luke, the pair rode the lift up to the next level. Before them was a dimly lit space with nothing in it. Moving down a corridor adjoining the room, they negotiated a right hand turn and found themselves before an open window. Inside, they could see another room.

"There's some more of those huge fuel drums in there," Luke observed.

"And stormtroopers too," Kyle added, "look."

The Jedi followed the pointing finger and spotted the white-armored figure standing there.

"So what do we do?"

"This," Kyle said, smiling evilly as he aimed his blaster.

Before Luke could say anything, the operative fired two shots into one of the fuel drums.

"Get down!"

The men dived to the floor as the first fuel drum went up, taking the others with it. The resulting explosions filled the room with fire, taking out the stormtroopers within, their cries just audible over the multiple blasts. When the last echo died away, Luke rose and looked into the window, finding nothing except charred and blackened sections of floor.

"Guess that takes care of that."

Kyle nodded, standing up and moving towards another orange-colored door that led the men into an intersection. To the right was a ramp leading up into the room they had seen from the window. Beyond, the pair found a similar room directly in front of them with another group of fuel tanks. Kyle lifted his blaster and was about to fire when Luke pushed the barrel down.

"Hey!"

"Look."

The operative did, spotting the two Ugnaughts in the midst of the fuel barrels.

"Oh, sorry, didn't see them."

Luke waved the apology away and indicated that they proceed to the left where another ramp led up to a similar dirt coated, whitish floor. Barely had they stepped inside when an Imperial officer appeared, firing his blaster. Stepping forward, Kyle took the hits on his shield, watching as the power indicator dropped.

"Take him!" he called to Luke.

But instead of hearing the _snap-hiss_ of the Jedi's lightsaber, the operative's eyes widened as he saw the blaster fly out of the Imperial's hand, dropping to the ground nearby. Deprived of his weapon, the officer took the only option available, he turned and ran. Beyond where the men were, ramps to the right and left led down to another room where thick, dark gray, permacrete pillars help define the space, supporting an even higher ceiling. Nearly one whole side was encompassed by a huge red fuel tank with silver supports.

"You all right?" the Jedi asked.

"Shield's down to 63%," Kyle said, "other than that, I'm fine. But what did you do?"

"Another ability of the Force," Luke said, holding his hand out. The blaster lying on the ground quivered and then flew up into the air, landing in the Jedi's hand.

"Oh-kay," the operative said with a smile, "you have _got_ to teach me _that_."

"It's not that difficult," Luke said, "just concentrate like when you do a Force Jump, except imagine the object you want coming to you."

"Can I try?"

As if in response, a stormtrooper moved up one of the ramps and into view.

"Drop your weapons!"

Focusing on the repeater rifle carried by Imperial, Kyle extended his left hand and did his best to focus, imagining the rifle coming to him. A blast struck his shield, staggering him a little.

_I can do this, _the operative, _now, come here_!

At that moment, Kyle pulled his hand back like he was grabbing something and the repeater rifle flew from the stormtroopers and flew off to the right.

_Well, not exactly what I wanted._

Unlike the officer, this stormtrooper didn't retreat. Instead the Imperial reached for his belt, perhaps for another weapon. He didn't get far as Kyle raised his blaster and fired.

"So how was that?"

"Well, your aim needs some work," Luke said in reply," but for a first try, you were pretty good."

"For real?"

The Jedi nodded.

With a delighted smile on his face, the operative began to move down the ramp to the right and was promptly thrown back against the wall as a rail charge hit his shield and exploded.

"Kyle!"

Unsure of where the attacker was, the Jedi stood there, relatively helpless as the operative slid down the wall, leaning to the side as he came to rest.

"Kyle!" the Jedi called again.

As if in answer, one of the operative's eyes opened, casting about until it found Luke.

Not wanting to give away his position, the Jedi did his best to make hand signals conveying the message, "I can come over there".

Kyle's head turned in the slightest of head shakes and then jerked up and to the left. A second later, a second rail charge hit the wall just above the operative. It exploded, sending pieces of permacrete and dust drifting down.

"Platform! Up there!" the operative managed to call as he coughed and choked.

Understanding, Luke activated and dashed ahead, spotting the Transdoshan on an upper floor just as the alien let go with another blast from its rail gun. With no time to think, Luke reached out to the Force. It answered as the Jedi held out his right hand and concentrated. The rail charge halted in mid-flight, straining to continue forward, but held in check. Straining, Luke reached deeper into the Force and to the collective surprise of Kyle and the Transdoshan, the charge reversed course, exploding seconds later. The reptilian screamed in pain as it normally tough skin was pierced and punctured. Only by utilizing its massive resources of strength and stamina did the alien remain on its feet and attempt to line up another shot. With his lightsaber shining in the grip of his right hand, Luke drew his arm, and then drove it forward, releasing the saber. The silvery hilt and glowing blade began to spin as it arced through the air.

_Oh my…_ Kyle thought.

The swirling blade hummed loudly as it flew towards the Transdoshan, slicing through the rail gun and then the alien's chest. Cutting through with the ease of a hot knife through butter, the spinning saber circled around and flew back towards the Jedi, the hilt slapping solidly against his hand. What remained of the Transdoshan fell out of sight. Closing down the lightsaber and returning it to his belt, Luke turned around and approached the operative.

"That," Kyle said, eyes wide in admiration, "was so cool."

"Are you badly hurt?" the Jedi asked, ignoring the comment.

Shaking himself back to reality, the operative experimentally moved his limbs.

"Nothing broken; although my back feels like one massive bruise, the shield's gone too." He pointed to the power indicator which showed a double zero.

"Can you move?"

"I think so," the operative, slowly rising from the floor, wincing in pain as his back protested. Luke noticed that Kyle was looking away.

"Hey, I'm over here."

"I know."

"So?"

"I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"What?"

"The lecture," Kyle replied, "I screwed up again, didn't I? Walked right into a trap and nearly got killed. If you hadn't been here…"

"Kyle."

"I just don't want to hear it is all. I know I'm headstrong and rush in when I shouldn't. It's just not easy changing the way I've done things all along."

"Kyle."

"Oh fine, "the operative said, raising his head to look the Jedi in the eye, "go ahead."

"Go ahead with what?"

"The lecture."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why should I lecture you?"

"Well, because of what just happened."

"Kyle," the Jedi said patiently, "there's no need for me to say _anything_. You know what you did wrong and why you did it. There's really nothing I can add to that."

"I don't understand."

"Self-analysis, Kyle, the ability to examine your own actions, figure out what you did right, what you did wrong and work towards improving both. That's a large part of what I'm trying to teach you. But it seems I don't need to do that anymore."

"Wait a minute," the operative said, considering what the Jedi had just said, "you're serious about this?"

"Absolutely."

Kyle threw up his hands, "Learn by example, observe and correct. I should've figured it out sooner."

The Jedi laughed. "Learning by example is one of the most important principles in Jedi heritage, Kyle. The passing of knowledge from master to student."

"Then if I understand you correctly," the operative ventured, "learning to use the Force is partly through osmosis?"

"It's a little more akin to active learning, but in becoming proficient, you're right."

"Well, let's keep going then. I'm ready to learn more."

With Kyle moving somewhat gingerly, the pair checked out the remainder of the room, finding only a frightened Ugnaught before Luke located a lift hidden in a dark corner. Upon stepping onto it, the men found it rose only a short distance before stopping. Curious, they stepped off and found themselves on the same level as the body of the Transdoshan. Finding the power pack of the rail gun had only a single charge left; Kyle discarded it, the joined Luke back by the lift where they found that it had gone. And with no control panel to try and retrieve it, the pair had to Force Jump back down to the lower level and use the panel there to get to platform to come back. They boarded it a second time and after waiting interminable seconds as the platform stopped at the upper level again, they found it continued up, depositing the men in what first appeared to be little more than a nondescript room with another of the huge red fuel tanks. But as Kyle carefully moved around a corner, he saw the floor angled upwards and a second red fuel tank appeared to the right, forming a sort of corridor between the two. A hissing sound came, growing louder by the second. Recognizing the sound, Kyle ducked back around the corner just as a rail charge hit the wall where he had just been. It exploded, sending fragments of the all shooting out, but fortunately missing the two men.

"Stormtroopers, I assume," said Luke.

"Ya think?"

"How do you want to do this?"

"They're already know _I'm_ here," Kyle replied, "it might be the wrong move, but I say we charge out. The last thing they'll be expecting is a Jedi."

"You think so?" Luke said, tongue in cheek.

"Funny, Skywalker. You ready?"

A nod.

"Okay, one… two… three… go!"

Kyle launched himself into the corridor, going into a forward roll and coming up on one knee with the concussion rifle in hand. Even as he lined up his first shot on the closest stormtrooper, a rail charge struck the wall behind him. It exploded, and the operative yelled as fragments of wall pierced his skin. Gritting his teeth, he fought to train the sights of the rifle and squeezed the primary trigger. A blue-white orb leapt from the muzzle, striking the floor near the closest trooper. The resulting explosion took out the Imperial and wounded a second one, who managed to keep firing the blaster he held, the bolts aimed right at Kyle.

_Here we go again, _the operative thought, bracing himself for the impact. But in the next second came a loud _snap-hiss_ followed by a series of "pings" as Luke deflected the incoming shots away, sending some arcing back into the stormtrooper, who cried out and fell.

"There's one more," the operative called.

"You're hurt," the Jedi said, "let me handle him."

"All yours," the operative said.

In a flash, Luke ran up the ramp-like floor, lightsaber blade forming a green streak behind him. Rising to his feet and doing his best to ignore the pain, Kyle started forward. He was partways up the first incline when he heard a stormtrooper cry out.

"Hold it! Drop your weapon!"

This was followed by the sound of the lightsaber cutting the air and deflecting blasters shots.

_Any second now. _

The lightsaber hummed loudly, followed the scream of the Imperial. Kyle was approaching the next incline as Luke reappeared, moving swiftly in his direction.

"Kyle, you're bleeding."

"Thought so, my legs and arms feel like they've been shredded."

"Well, it's not _that_ bad," Luke observed, "but I don't think you should be moving."

"Let's get to the top," the operative said, "then I'll take a break."

The Jedi looked as if he wanted to argue, but instead helped support his friend as the pair surmounted the final incline and reached the room above. It was a wide and fairly deep space, the back wall all but filled with control panels, monitors and other instruments. But where the display screen should have showed the cargo ship, it was blank except for a series of circles, each with one half in yellow, the other in light blue.

"No ship on the display…" Kyle mused, and then an idea came to him, one he didn't really want to have.

"Luke, if that ship isn't on the display any more, then it probably means…

"Kyle, we need to tend to your injuries."

"No, we _need_ to get to that ship."

"Kyle…" the Jedi began in a firm tone.

"Luke, please listen to me. I don't exactly know why, but I have this strong feeling that the refueling of that ship is completed or nearly so. We need to get to it _now_."

The operative cast about and, after a few seconds, found what he was looking for.

"Right there, we can take that lift."

"Kyle, your injuries," the Jedi said again.

"Let's get on the lift first."

And before Luke could protest further, Kyle was moving forward. Blowing out a breath, the Jedi followed. The lift engaged seconds after they stepped on, the sounds of its whining motors a constant drone inside the shaft.

"Now," Kyle said, sitting down, "if you wouldn't mind…"

"I see now what Doctor Berth goes through even time you come in," Luke said.

"Hey, if it wasn't for me, he'd be bored."

"Uh-huh," Luke replied, moving next to Kyle and opening a medpac. The cuts, while numerous, proved to be mostly shallow and with application of a disinfectant along some liquid bandage, the Jedi had them treated quickly. He was about to select a painkiller to provide relief from the massive bruise on Kyle's back when the operative pointed a finger.

"Look."

Luke turned the indicated direction and saw where the enclosed shaft had given way to openings in between the support beams. These openings allowed the men a view of the cargo ship and the assemblage connected to it.

"Bet that's the refueling gantry," Kyle said.

Luke nodded; returning to his work as the last opening passed by and the shaft wall was a solid piece once again. He had just finished applying the painkiller when the lift bumped to a halt.

"Don't move!"

"You don't belong here!"

* * *

Cliffie returns! But take heart! The mission continues in the next chapter and trust me, there's more action to come!


	5. Chapter 5: Advice & Conflict

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall **

**Book 2, Part 2: Birth of a Jedi **

**Chapter 5: Advice & Conflict**

A/N: Greetings, readers and reviewers alike! Shanesnest here once again with another early posting! Was able to complete more than I thought I would this past weekend and so;, here you go! Oh, and just because I felt like it, this chapter's a bit longer than the last one, mainly because I've got a lot of ground to cover until the much anticipated Kyle and Jan reunion scene! Yes, it's true! It will happen! In fact, the scene is written! Just gotta get to that point in the story. But for now, there's plenty more action, excitement, etc. for you to enjoy! But before you move on that, how 'bout them shout outs?

Nerwen Aldarion: Ah yes, the joy of finals! I remember them all too well from my stints in college, demons! Moving on, Restall and Plana as you might remember, are both from a heavy gravity world and as such, are basically the current Governor Schwarzenegger times twelve! Jan made a real mistake picking a fight there! She's lucky she didn't break something! Jan is definitely out of control now, but there's a reason for it that I'll explain in time. Thanks for the compliment! I thought it flowed well too. Yeah, ol' Luke might be a bit dense, but he's fun nonetheless! Well, as mentioned before Luke is still figuring out the whole student/master thing, he's not exactly in a position to be lecturing just yet.

Tinuviel Undomiel: You have my sincere apologies for misleading you! It _is_ coming though, I've got it written and everything! Just need to get to that part and maybe do some cleanup before I post it. Trust me, your wait will be very much worth it, at least in my estimation. Jan is definitely one scary lady right now! But she's lucky she'd didn't cripple herself by punching Plana! As for Luke, he's like most people in that he sees other's issues rather than his own. Naw, you ain't certifiable, you're just crazy! But so are the rest of us, so it works out! Yeah, the scenes between Luke and Kyle are working out better than I thought they would.

Ovall Aocrog: I am so sorry about your bad news. To do all that work and then, the teacher basically calls a do-over. Real nice! Well, here's hoping the next several weeks go much better! As for Jan, there is a reason for her out of control behavior that I'll explain in time. I remember the first time I was playing "Jedi Knight" and had the drain thing break under me. It was like, "What the!" You're right about Luke and Kyle, they really do complement each other well. Makes you wonder why none of the published Star Wars authors have picked up on this. Oh well. That nickname of mine, Cliffie, was actually given to me by another reviewer, but is so accurate at times! One quick note to you personally. I've got you as a character in a scene in this chapter, but I realized after writing it that I didn't ask for permission first. So if after reading it, you don't want your character in the story, let me know and I'll take it out. No problem either way and sorry for doing it without asking you first.

Phygmalion: Hey, five minutes or five seconds, I'll take what you can give. I can tell you I'm a visual thinker and when I'm writing I try to paint, with words, what the scene looks like, characters and all. You're definitely right about Jan being out of character, but that won't be for much longer. Hope you have an awesome time in Colorado!

Manus Dei: Thanks as always. You might be surprised what happens when Kyle and Luke come back from the mission!

A/N: Well, it looks like Chapter 4 went over big, hope y'all like this one as much or better. So, lemme get outta the way so you can read and see! Looking forward to your reviews!

* * *

**New Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Quarters of Tinuviel Undomiel and Nerwen Aldarion**

**Later on in the day after leaving Restall and Plana**

"We shouldn't be doing this," said Nerwen.

"Well, it's not like we don't mean well," countered Tinuviel.

"And what if they don't see it that way?" challenged Nerwen.

"Then, we go to Plan B, scramble the transmission and fry the records," answered Tinuviel.

"Assuming we can get to the records," replied Nerwen.

"Wineglass already said she'd help," said Tinuviel.

"I suppose there's no stopping it now," said Nerwen with a sigh.

"And who knows?" added Tinuviel, "she might actually help us."

"If she doesn't have us arrested _first_," countered Nerwen.

"Sssh! Ssshh! It's connecting!" said Tinuviel.

On the viewscreen in front of the twins, it read, "Connection completed, routing, please stand by."

Realizing that this was really going to happen, the sisters reached for each other, hands intertwining.

"You're trembling," said Nerwen.

"So are you," replied Tinuviel.

Just then, the screen flashed, went to static for a second and then an image appeared. It was that of a golden-colored droid who stared expressionlessly into the camera. It spoke.

"You have reached the quarters of Princess Leia Organa-Solo and Captain Han Solo, how may I help you?"

Both the twin's throats went dry and their minds blanked in an instant. They simply stared into the display.

"Excuse me? Is someone there?" asked the droid.

As the words penetrated, the two of them started as if touched by a live wire.

"Say something," Tinuviel whispered to her sister.

"Like what? This was _your _idea, "Nerwen replied.

"Well, one of us has got to say something," Tinuviel said.

"Excuse me," the droid said again, "if no one is there, I will disconnect the call."

"No, wait!" the sisters cried in unison, so loudly the droid respond with a startled squawk.

"Sorry," Nerwen said, reminding herself to speak in normal tones, "my name is Nerwen Aldarion and this is my sister, Tinuviel Undomiel. We're in charge of Intelligence here aboard the New Republic Star Destroyer _Intrepid._"

"Wow," whispered Tinuviel, "that was pretty good."

"Quiet," Nerwen said out the side of her mouth.

"Greetings, Mistress Aldarion, Mistress Undomiel, I am See Threepio, human cyborg relations and secretary to her Highness. How may I help you?"

"We were hoping…" Nerwen started to say.

"… to speak with Princess Leia, if we could," finished Tinuviel, receiving a grateful look from her sister.

"I'm afraid that's impossible at the moment. Her Highness is currently in a council meeting."

Defeat crashed over the twins like a wave. All the effort, all the working up their nerves to make the call only to have this happen.

"I would happy to take a message, if you like," said the droid.

The sisters looked at each other; mentally agreeing that there was no way leaving a message would work. Just then, a new voice came from somewhere off screen.

"I'm back, Goldenrod, what's going on?"

"Nothing that was not 'going on' when you left, Captain Solo."

"Y'know, Threepio, I think you might actually be developing a sense of humor."

The droid made a scoffing sound.

"So who're you talking to?"

The droid told him. "They called to speak with Mistress Leia, but I informed them she was unavailable at the moment and have offered to take a message."

"Aldarion, Undomiel," the man mused, "I think I've heard those names before. Hey, wait, I have. Aren't those twins who everybody says talks like they're one person."

"I wouldn't know, Captain."

"Well then, let me see."

And as the twins watched, a familiar and very famous face appeared, the visage of Captain Han Solo, pilot of the _Millennium Falcon_, hero of the Rebellion, and husband to Princess Leia.

"Oh my…" Nerwen said, a hand flying to her mouth.

"I can't believe it," added Tinuviel, "it's really him."

"Hi there," Han said, "pleasure to meet you two. I imagine you already know who _I _am."

"Yes, sir," Tinuviel said, amazed that she could speak, "we do."

"Everyone knows who you are, General," added Nerwen.

The Corellian looked uncomfortable. "I'm not a General anymore, ladies, so drop the rank. I'm just plain ol' me."

"We're sorry, sir…" began Nerwen.

"It's just that your reputation precedes you," finished Tinuviel.

"So you two really do speak that way," Han said.

"What way, sir?" Tinuviel asked.

"Is there something wrong?" added Nerwen.

"What you just did," Han pressed, "one of you started a sentence and the other finished it. How in space do you _do_ that?"

"Oh that," began Nerwen, "well sir…"

"It's just the way we are," finished Tinuviel.

"Man, I wish Chewie could see this," Han said with a smile.

Unable to help themselves, the twins giggled.

"So, what brings you two calling today?"

"Well, sir, we were hoping to speak with the Princess," said Tinuviel.

"We'd like her thoughts on a matter," added Nerwen.

"Well, "Han replied, "as Threepio here said, she's with the council right now. You wanna call back?"

The twins considered this.

"Or maybe it's something where I can help you."

The offer was made quite plainly, but to Tinuviel and Nerwen, it was like a door opening to an unexpected opportunity. However…

"We're not sure if you can, sir," said Nerwen.

"It's a rather personal matter," added Tinuviel.

"Girl or guy trouble?"

Shocked at the insightful response, the twins stared open-mouthed into the display for several seconds.

"How did you know?" asked Tinuviel.

"We didn't mention anything," added Nerwen.

Smiling somewhat lopsidedly at them, Han spoke. "Let's put it this way, ladies. It's a good thing neither of you plays sabacc, because both of you have the most easily read faces I've ever seen."

The twins both reached up to their faces, feeling their cheeks, trying to figure out what had given them anyway. Watching them, Han chuckled.

"It's not as simple as it sounds. But trust me, your faces told me everything. So what's the problem? Seriously, you can tell me."

Hearing both acceptance and honesty in the Corellian's words, Tinuviel and Nerwen began talking, telling him about Jan and Kyle, how they had met, became friends and then closer. They moved on to describe the most recent incidents and the "split". When they finished, Han threw back his head and laughed. It was a response so unusual that the twins waited until he recovered and, brushing tears from his eyes, looked back into the camera.

"Hoo, boy. That _was_ something."

"Sir?" Tinuviel and Nerwen said together.

"Listening to you two," he explained, "it sounds like what went on between me and Her Worshipfulness from the day we first met." Han went on to tell of what it had been like with him and Leia and both Tinuviel and Nerwen were stunned at the similarities.

"The odds were practically a hundred thousand to one against us even being in the same room together without an argument starting."

"And yet," said Tinuviel, "look at you now."

"You must've worked things out, being married and all, "added Nerwen.

But Han shook his head. "You're dead wrong there, ladies. We _didn't _work things out."

The twins stared at him, totally confused.

Just then, there was the sound of a door opening, then closing. A voice called out.

"Han? Are you back?"

"In here, Leia."

Tinuviel and Nerwen looked at each other again, each thinking, _can this really be happening_? A body moved past the camera lens then reappeared, moving down until the face became visible, the expression showing disappointment

"And which of your friends are you talking to this time?"

"None of them, your Worship, and I'll bet you can't guess who it really is."

"Han, I just got out of a two hour meeting and I'm not in the mood to play any more games. Just tell me who it is."

The image shifted slightly so that the twins could now see both faces. The former princess of Alderaan stared looked at the display without recognizing the twins.

"Ladies," Han said, "if you wouldn't mind introducing yourselves again."

Tinuviel looked to Nerwen and the pair exchanged wide-eyed looks that said, _what do we do_? Summoning her courage, Nerwen was the first to speak.

"We bring you greetings Princess Leia. My name is Nerwen Aldarion and this is my sister, Tinuviel Undomiel."

"We're the co-heads of the Intelligence section here on the _Intrepid_," Tinuviel added.

"Aldarion and Undomiel," Leia echoed, a thoughtful look on her face, "you work for Mon Mothma?"

"That is correct," said Tinuviel.

"We report directly to her," added Nerwen.

"I see," Leia said, "and the purpose of your call?"

Before either twin could speak, Han jumped in.

"You two wanna tell her or should I?"

"Tell me what?"

Han laughed a little. "It's quite the story, Sweetheart. I've already listened and it sounded a lot like us back in the day."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"Please let us explain, Princess Leia," Nerwen interjected.

"It might make more sense once we explain," added Tinuviel.

And so the twins told their story again, but unlike Han, Leia's reaction was less than encouraging.

"Let me make sure I have this straight," she said once the twins had finished, "you two called using a New Republic frequency to ask my advice on these two people's romantic issues?"

Feeling as if they were in the crosshairs of a turbolaser, Nerwen and Tinuviel nodded.

"We're sorry to bother you with this," said Tinuviel.

"We just wanted advice from someone with more knowledge and experience."

"First off, ladies," Leia said, annoyance in her tone, "comm frequencies are to be used for official New Republic business only, and certainly not to satisfy your particular whims. I have a mind to contact Mon Mothma right away and discuss this gross breach of protocol, for…"

"Oh come on, your Worship," Han interjected, "lay off them. They weren't trying to cause trouble."

"Rules are in place for a reason, Han, and these two _obviously_ need a reminder of that. I think you of all people…"

"And you've never bent the rules? Or broke them?" he said, looking at her.

Leia paused a moment before replying, "This isn't about _me_, Han. This has to do with Aldarion and Undomiel here misusing communications equipment for…"

"And you've _never_ used the comm for your own purposes," he countered.

"Never."

"Remember who you're talking to, Princess."

Her cheeks suddenly colored.

"You swore you'd never bring that up again."

"And I haven't. But you have to admit, it wasn't an official message or part of any current mission, so I…"

Leia reached over and placed a hand across Han's mouth, glaring at him all the while.

"You see that?" Tinuviel whispered to her sister.

"Just like Jan and Kyle," Nerwen confirmed.

On the screen, Han's eyes seemed to be laughing at Leia. Her eyes bored into him a moment more and then, and with a sigh, she turned to the droid.

"Fine, but we're doing this in private. Threepio, can you please transfer this call to the bedroom?"

"Of course, Princess Leia," the droid said, sounding almost pleased.

"We'll be back with you in a bit," the Princess said as the screen went blank.

The twins slumped in their chairs with exaggerated sighs.

"We are in _so_ much trouble," said Nerwen.

"What was your first clue?" joked Tinuviel, and both sister laughed.

"What are we going to do if she _really_ calls Mon Mothma?" asked Nerwen.

Tinuviel shrugged. "I don't know."

The screen in front of them flashed back on, the scene having changed to show the surface of a modest table with Han and Leia seated at it. Behind them, the late afternoon sunlight of Coruscant filtered in through the curtains.

"Let me begin again," Leia said, "_on_ the record, I completely disapprove of your actions and strongly recommend that you do not repeat them. That being said, I will excuse this one time breach and _not _inform Mon Mothma."

"Oh Princess," began Tinuviel,"Thank you very very…"

"… very very much," finished Nerwen, "we truly appreciate it."

"How do you two _do_ that?" Leia asked.

Han laughed. "It's just the way they are, Sweetheart."

Leia threw him another look, and then turned back to the screen, a smile forming on her face. "Now, _off_ the record, what exactly do you expect that Han or I can do for you?"

"Truthfully, Princess Leia," said Nerwen, "we're really not sure."

"We just wanted to discuss the situation with someone who'd know and seek some advice," added Tinuviel.

"I see," Leia said, looking thoughtful again, "let's go over the details again and we'll see what we can come up with. Sound fair?"

"Yes, Princess Leia," the twins said together, "Thank you."

The former Senator of Alderaan stared at the twins for a long moment and then launched into the discussion with her first question. The quartet ended talking for nearly an hour, and the end of which Tinuviel and Nerwen didn't have _all _the answers they were seeking, but they had some new ideas. If nothing else, they had decided that if two polar opposites like Leia Organa and Han Solo could get together, then so could Jan and Kyle. However, there _was_ still the matter of Jan to deal with.

* * *

**New Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Mess Hall near Security HQ**

**The Next Day**

With the previous days' events still fresh in their minds, Restall and Plana had put out a discreet notice for anyone who encountered Jan's "darker side" to come together at the lunch hour to discuss things. But when the security officers entered the room and looked to the table specified in the notice, they quickly realized the problem with Jan was bigger than they had imagined. For at the table were not only Tinuviel and Nerwen, but also Wineglass, Luntic Pandora, Catiene Tails, Commander Thonas, Manus Dei, Phygmalion and someone they didn't recognize.

"What are we going to do?" Plana asked.

"Well, it's too late to run, so I guess we're committed," replied Restall.

Trying to appear nonchalant, the two golden-skinned beings approached the table. Wineglass was the first to see them and motioned to the others. Eighteen pairs of eyes turned to look as the security officers reached the table and sat down.

"Well, to begin, thank you all for coming. Plana and I appreciate you taking the time to come here and discuss this sensitive matter."

"What he means is, neither of us realized the situation was _this_ bad," Plana corrected.

Restall gave her a look then cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Well, as my 'associate' says, this _is_ quite a surprise." He turned to the one unknown at the table. "I'm afraid we haven't met."

The person in question smiled a bit shyly. "Ovall Aocrog, apprentice mechanic under Catiene and Luntic."

"He was there when Jan came to the hangar bay," Catiene explained.

"More like stalked in," Luntic corrected.

"Well, then," said Restall, "let's begin with you three. Tell us what happened."

"We were showing Aocrog here how to spot some of the more complex issues with repulsor grids when Jan came practically storming onto the hangar bay and made a beeline for us."

"Did she say anything?" Plana asked.

"Boy did she ever!" Luntic replied, "First she demands to know if she can take out a ship for 'an inspection cruise'. I told her that she'd need a chit in order to sign one out. She didn't like that at all."

"I see," Restall said, "and was there any point at which she became violent?"

Luntic and Catiene looked to Ovall, who reacted by pulling back a bit.

"Is there a problem?"

"No sir," the mechanic answered, "it's just that…"

"You're going to have to show them eventually," Catiene said.

All eyes moved to the apprentice mechanic, who looked even more uncomfortable, then with a sigh, brought his face fully into the light. Everyone reacted to the sight for Ovall was sporting a rather ugly-looking black eye.

"Jan did that?" Plana asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"For pity's sake, why?"

"It was partly my fault."

"That begs an explanation," Restall said.

"Well, as Luntic and Catiene were trying to explain to Jan that she couldn't just take a ship out at will, I slid out from under the repulsor grid and mentioned that if she waited until Kyle came back from his mission, she'd be able to take the _Crow_ out pretty much at will. The next thing I knew, she was in my face and yelling at me to never mention his name again."

"So how did…" Plana asked.

"That's what I said it was partly my fault. I got a bit angry pushed her away. The next thing I knew, I'm on the deck, the whole side of my face burning."

"Now, consider this," Luntic said, "you see how big Ovall is."

The security officers noted that the apprentice mechanic _was_ over six feet tall and well muscled.

"And Jan just went after him?" Restall asked.

"Like it didn't even occur to her that Ovall could've knocked her halfway across the hangar bay!"

"I wouldn't have done that!"

"I'm just saying you _could_, "Luntic explained.

"Well, maybe, but I wouldn't have."

"What happened next?" Plana asked.

"We threatened to call Security and she took off."

"I see."

"One more question, Ovall," Restall asked, "why didn't you go to Sickbay and have that treated?"

The apprentice mechanics' cheeks colored as he explained. "Because, sir, if I went I'd need to explain what happened, and it's… kind of embarrassing to admit."

This sent a ripple of laughter across the table along with pats on the back from sympathetic hands.

"I understand," Restall said, "but in this case, I really think you should."

Looking somewhat hopeful, Ovall asked, "May I consider that an order, sir?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Sweet! Thank you, sir!"

The reason behind his joy was that by being given an order, Ovall wouldn't have to go into details about his injury. He could say something had happened and he was ordered to come to Sickbay.

Turning to Manus Dei, Restall and Plana began the process again and heard a similar story, although this one happened in a corridor when the hapless victim happened to run into Jan and inquired after Kyle.

"She grabs a handful of my shirt and tells me if I ever mentions Kyle's name again, she'll make me regret it. Then she lets go and stalks off."

Commander Thonas and Phygmalion had their own story, but with a slight twist. Having encountered Jan just as the operative was finishing a meal, they asked her if it was true about her and Kyle.

"She just glared at us," Phygmalion said, "and then, as she got up, the Commander asked again and Jan walked right up to us and told us to either drop it or she'd _make_ us drop it."

"I warned her about threatening a superior officer," Thonas said, "and she just laughed."

"Laughed," Plana and Restall said together.

"And then she left. It was so strange. I mean, it'd sound like a joke if it wasn't so serious."

"Then," Phygmalion, "the Commander and I are heading back to Tactical when we spot Jan coming the other way."

"And you mentioned Kyle," Plana said.

"Only by way of trying to apologize for earlier," Phygmalion said, "I mean, we just wanted to try and patch thing up. But it was like we set the fuse to a thermite bomb. She started yelling and telling us that it was none of our business and that we had better leave it alone, or else."

"Was she violent?" Restall asked.

"For a moment, I thought she was going to do something. That's when the Commander stepped in."

Eyes turned to Thonas.

"Well, I didn't really _do_ anything," the head of Tactical said, "I just told her that she was acting inappropriately and that if she didn't desist right there and then, I'd have her confined. She stared at me for the longest time, then just turned and walked away."

Wineglass told them how Jan had come to her office wanting to know where Tinuviel and Nerwen, that she needed to talk to them right away.

"She seemed pretty normal at first. But things went downhill when I told her that I didn't know and even if I did, I wouldn't tell _her_."

"What did she do?" Plana asked.

"She began demanding that I tell her, that I had no right to withhold the information. I refused and told her that I didn't think a friend would treat other friends the way she had."

"Did she get mad?" Restall asked.

"Actually no, not right away. First, she agreed with me about her actions and said that the reason she was looking for Tinuviel and Nerwen was to apologize to them. Then, it was like someone had flipped a switch inside of her."

"What do you mean?" asked Plana.

"She started getting angry and saying that this was all Kyle's fault, that he was the one at fault, not her."

"And then?" Restall prompted.

"That's when I said what I probably shouldn't have, given the results."

"And what was that?" Plana queried.

"I told her that it was awfully convenient to blame Kyle since he was away on a mission."

"And then she got mad?" asked Restall.

Wineglass nodded. "She started raging about me, about Kyle, about others. And then she reaches over and slaps me."

"Slapped you?" the security officers said together while the others looked in surprise and horror.

"What did you do?" asked Plana.

"I slapped her right back," Wineglass said, "and pretty hard. Then I told her to get out of my office before she started something she couldn't finish."

"Well, listen to you!" said Nerwen proudly.

"A regular commando," echoed Tinuviel.

"I don't like bullies," Wineglass explained, "and I don't like being hit."

"I assume she left," said Restall.

"Not right away. I actually thought she was going to take me on for a moment, but I stood my ground and she finally turned and left."

Referring to the notes they had made while listening to the stories, Plana and Restall were both shaking their heads in disbelief.

"So," said Tinuviel, "what are you going to do?"

"We're all worried about Jan might do next," added Nerwen.

The security officers looked at each other, then at the sea of faces looking back at them.

"I wish I could tell you we have an answer," Restall said, "but right now, I don't think either of us is quite sure."

"That's not to say we won't do _something_," Plana quickly added, "We just have to figure out what that something is. In the meantime, we'll give your our personal comm codes. If you encounter Jan and things look they're snowballing, call us."

"You sure you'll be able to handle her?" Ovall Aocrog asked.

In response, Restall cracked his knuckles, making a sound like boulders crashing into other.

"Oh-kay then," the mechanic said, "stupid question."

* * *

**Planet Sulon **

**Fuel Station Gantry**

**Present Time**

The clipped mechanical voices told the two men they were in trouble. They looked up to see a pair of

Imperials looking down at them, weapons drawn. And despite any evidence to the contrary, this distance was short enough that even stormtroopers couldn't miss.

"Kyle," Luke whispered, "I have an idea, but I'll need your help."

"No talking!" one of the troopers called, "remain where you are!"

"Force Pull," Luke called, "now!"

In perfect unison, both men extended an arm as they called out to the Force. Uncertain what was going on, the stormtroopers didn't react until their weapons were literally ripped from their hands.

"Guess we surprised them," Kyle said as the Imperials turned away and ran.

"You did well, Kyle."

"_We _did well, partn… uh, Luke. What say we make sure those boys don't come back with replacement arms?"

"Agreed."

They men stood up, Kyle wincing a bit.

"I'm okay," he replied to the Jedi's unspoken question, "I can make it."

Stepping out of the lift, the men observed the space before them. Directly in front of them were angled crossbeams forming a not quite perfect "X" shape. The light gray permacrete floor described a ramp that led them to an upper level of the gantry where the weaponless stormtroopers ran into an opening in the wall. Kyle and Luke followed them, climbing a set of stairs a following the path through a left hand turn that led them to another of the massive gray fuel pipes.

"You think?" Luke asked.

"Oh yeah," Kyle replied.

The sound of booted feet came from the other side of the pipe. Stepping onto it, the Jedi and the operative found the stormtroopers crouched before a weapons locker, trying to open it.

"Hey boys?" the operative called.

Both stormtroopers turned to look.

"I don't think so."

And with a series of shots, Kyle dropped them both. The sound of more footsteps brought the pair's attention to a space down the fuel pipe. Fortunately, it turned out to be an Ugnaught walking towards them. The pig-like alien barely spared the operative and Jedi a glance before moving to a panel and going to work. The men looked at each other and shrugged. It was then that a sound reached their ears, a sound both men recognized.

"Let's move it!" Kyle exclaimed, running down the pipe as fast as he could manage, Luke trailing behind. Passing through an enclosure separating this area from the rest of the gantry, the men dashed across the fuel pipe, another directly over their heads. Several seconds passed until they reached a blank wall. Casting about, Kyle saw an opening to the left and partly slid, partly jumped into it, finding that he had to crouch due to a low ceiling. As Luke joined him, the operative duck-walked through the dim space, moving around two right hand turns before finding himself before a wide, but short opening in the wall. Outside, he and Luke could see where the gantry was connected to the cargo ship.

"Quite a drop there," the operative observed.

"But not for us," the Jedi concluded.

Waiting until Luke had successfully dropped down, Kyle slid out of the opening and pushed off, letting his body fall. Doing his best to quiet the fear that threatened to bubble up, he called out to the Force and within seconds, found his headlong fall reduced to a much slower descent, capped by a very gentle landing. He was turning to say something to Luke when the entire gantry shook. Looking forward, both men saw in an instant what was happening.

"It's coming loose!" Kyle yelled, "We gotta jump for it!"

Ignoring his still healing injuries, the operative took off at a run, the Jedi right next to him.

"Just like with the Force Pull… now!"

Even before the word had completely left his friend's lips, Kyle pushed off, imagining his body arcing forward towards the ship, touching down near the open hatch he had seen. His eyes recorded all of it, the jump, the flight, the certainly fatal distance to the surface of the fuel station and then his feet hit the metal surface, and he reached out, finding a handhold. A glance to his left showed Luke standing just ahead of him, grinning.

"That was close," the operative said.

Before the Jedi could reply to this, the hatch began to close and the men had to step inside to avoid being crushed. All but collapsing on a ramp leading inside the ship, Kyle exhaled strongly.

"Y'know something, Luke?"

"What?"

"There's gotta be a better way to make a living."

"I would tend to agree with you, Kyle. But you did well just now, seriously."

"Thanks. I see what you mean now about how using the Force can take it out of you."

"True, but as you grow and mature, it'll get easier."

Just then, the men's communicators came to life.

"I'll get it," Luke said, pulling the device off his belt.

"Station 3 here," he said into the mike.

"Station 3, this is Station 1. Authenticate."

"Foxtrot Oscar Romeo Eight Theta Eight Eight."

There's was a moment's pause, then, "Luke, its Wexter, is Kyle there with you?"

"Yes."

"Good. I wanted to let you know that cargo ship has powered up and has undocked from the fuel station."

"Understood. We're aware of that."

"You are? How?"

"Because we're aboard," Kyle called.

"Say again," said Wexter, "did Kyle just say you're onboard?"

"That's confirmed," Luke said.

"Are the two of you nuts? That ship could be going anywhere."

Kyle reached out a hand and Luke wordlessly passed the comm to him.

"8t88 is somewhere aboard this ship, Wexter. I'm not leaving until I find him."

"And what if that ship goes to hyperspace before you do?"

"I expect you to keep that from happening."

"Say again?"

"Wexter, you've got the _Crow_, use it."

"Kyle, that cargo ship is at least ten times bigger than me, plus it's armed. If I engage it, I'll be blown out of the sky."

"Then don't engage, just harass it, impede its course, anything you can think of to keep it from leaving the atmosphere."

"That's a tall order, my boy."

"What? You can't handle it?"

"Wh… you… I…" Wexter spluttered, "I'll _show_ you what I can do, young pup! Be sure you stay in contact."

"Whatever," Kyle said, handing the comm back to Luke, but Wexter had already disconnected.

"You did that on purpose."

"Wexter may not be the youngest guy in the crowd, Luke. But get him ticked off and he'll fly rings around anyone."

"I see," the Jedi replied, "it appears that _I _can learn some things from _you_ as well."

Smirking at his friend, Kyle rose to his feet and studied the ramp before him.

"Well, let's get going. That rustbucket 8t88 isn't going to come to us."

Luke nodded and followed the operative as the pair surmounted the ramp. The cargo ship's engines provide a staccato thrum as they reached the top of the ramp and moved forward to where another ramp appeared, this one leading down.

"Check this out," Kyle said, "Remind you of anything?"

Luke looked, seeing the cloud-filled sky of Sulon passing by a rapid clip. Before him was a large area. The Jedi noticed the ramp melded in as part of the angled wall. Opposite was a similar one. And given the wide layout of the "floor", it _did_ remind him of something.

"It looks like a stadium."

"My thoughts exactly," Kyle said, pointing, "see? That's the visitors' side and we're on the home team side."

"I wonder why this area is open like this. Doesn't seem to make sense. "

"I agree," the operative said, "probably some reason for it."

The pair began to move down this other ramp and had nearly reached the end when a familiar and unwelcome sight came into view.

"Hold it."

"I see him," Luke said.

Pacing about the floor of the space below was an Imperial officer. Fortunately, he didn't turn to look because if he had, Kyle and Luke had no cover to hide behind. Moving as quickly as he could while trying to not make too much noise, Kyle brought out the Wookie bowcaster.

"You sure?" Luke asked, "We could just wait for him to leave."

But Kyle strongly shook his head. "Too much of a risk, just give me a sec."

The operative lined up the sights of the weapon on the Imperial's head and after double checking his aim, gave the secondary trigger a gentle squeeze. A single green white bolt shot from the bowcaster, covering the distance to the officer in less than a second. As the lifeless body crumpled to the ground, Kyle stowed the bowcaster and turned to Luke.

"See? Easy."

"I hope you're right," the Jedi replied. Reaching a landing at the bottom of the ramp enabled the men to able to see more of the space in front of him. To the left was another ramp, albeit short and wider than the one they stood on. It led up to a closed hatch and fairly tall, but narrow window. To the right was a wall with a window in the shape of a trapezoid with another, small opening above. And in that smaller opening…

Kyle managed to draw his saber out just as the first blast from the turbolaser reached him. The deflection was awkward, but saved the operative from a potentially fatal impact.

"Easy, huh?"

"Hey, I didn't put that thing here, "the operative countered.

Just then, the white-armored a stormtrooper moved into view and a second after that, blasts from a repeater rifle began to land around the men.

"You think you can take of him?" Kyle asked.

"No problem," Luke replied.

"Then I'll take care of Buzzy up there."

With a nod, the Jedi jumped off the landing and landed neatly on the floor of the "stadium". Seeing him, the stormtrooper shifted his aim as Luke's lightsaber lit and began deflecting the Imperial's shots. Looking away, Kyle refocused on the turbolaser, countering and deflecting each blast that came his way, working the emerald blade to send some of the incoming fire back the way it had come. It took nearly a half dozen shots before the turbolaser began to spin wildly and fire randomly until it blew.

_Whew, that takes care of that._

Shifting his gaze back to the area below, Kyle found a smiling Luke Skywalker looking up at him.

"You coming?" the Jedi asked.

"Be right there."

Calling out to the Force, Kyle jumped down to the lower level, managing to stay on his feet when he landed.

"You're getting better and better," Luke commented.

"Thanks."

"I took a quick look around while you took care of that turbolaser. There's a large hatchway over there."

Kyle looked and saw the orange-black border the described the oversized white-gray octagon.

"You're sure?"

"Definitely, look right there. You can see the split where the doors separate."

The operative nodded as he spotted the indicated feature.

"There's no control panel nearby," Luke said, "but I did find another hatch over there."

Kyle followed the Jedi past a black box that seemingly had been left in the space to the indicated hatchway, in the lower right corner of the flat gray wall before him. A control panel was right next to the door.

"There's probably guards," the operative mused.

Luke was nodding. "I think so too."

"Any ideas?"

"You're asking me?"

"Hey, this mission is going pretty well so far and I haven't broken anything or been seriously injured, so yeah, I'm asking."

The Jedi stared at the operative for a moment, and then said, "Well, they know we're here already. But we might surprise them if we go in together."

Kyle considered this, then nodded, adding, "I'll come in low, you go high with your saber."

With a nod from the Jedi, the operative keyed the door open and was about to move in when he saw the room inside was nearly pitch black.

"Change of plans, we're going in hot and fast with our lightsabers."

Even as he finished saying it, the operative ignited his and moved into the room, using the ambient light thrown by the meter long beam.

"Hold it!"

"Stop right there!"

The operative turned toward the sounds, but after a moment, realized they were echoing, making locating their source even more difficult. From the darkness erupted a combination of red laser bolts and yellow-white darts. Doing his best to guard against the incoming fire, Kyle tried to find a target, but each time he saw a flash of white armor, it moved out of sight.

"Luke! I think we're in trouble!"

But then, the operative saw a flash of green light and heard the cry of a stormtrooper. But any sense of victory was short-lived as a laser blast hit Kyle in the shoulder, causing the arm holding the lightsaber to jerk spasmodically and knock the blade from his grip. The emerald beam hit the ground and slid a ways, disappearing into the darkness as the beam turned off.

_Great, _Kyle thought, _just great. _

Doing his best to move in the direction where the weapon had fallen, Kyle stumbled forward a few steps. More laser fire struck nearby and the operative began to realize what a mistake he'd made charging in here. Sudden footsteps rushed past him a second later, followed by another flash of green light, cutting down another Imperial.

"Kyle! Can you hear me?"

"I'm over here, Luke. But I don't know where here is."

"Hang on," the Jedi said, his voice closer. Seconds passed as footsteps drew closer and then a gentle hand touched Kyle's left shoulder.

"Luke, that had better be you."

The emerald blade of the Jedi's lightsaber moved closer so the operative could see his face, cast in shadow, appear.

"It's me. I took care of the stormtroopers. There were only two."

Kyle sighed with relief, and then explained his predicament. Luke sighed as well.

"C'mon, Kyle, you should know the answer to this."

"Well I don't! I couldn't see, lasers blasts are coming from everywhere, what'd you expect?"

"Hey," the Jedi said placatingly, "take it easy. I'm not trying to upset you, just remind you."

"Remind me of what?"

"You _do_ remember how to do Force Pull, correct?"

"Well, yeah, of course of I do!"

"Then use it now. Call the lightsaber back to your hand."

"But what if…"

The operative's voice trailed off as he realized the answer to his own question. Closing his eyes, he extended his hand and reached out to the Force. At first nothing happened.

_Okay, Katarn, calm down. You know how to do this._

Working to calm himself and concentrate, Kyle tried again. This time, there came the sound of the saber hilt sliding along the ground before it leapt into the air, slapping solidly into his hand.

"Don't say anything."

"I was just going to say, 'well done'", Luke said.

Kyle began to brief a sigh of relief.

"But you really ought to…"

"Skywalker…," the operative said warningly.

"However, it can wait for another time."

"Good, now tell me something. How in blazes are you seeing in here? I know you're there, but I can barely see you."

"Well, I'm not exactly 'seeing' you, Kyle."

"What is that supposed to mean?" the operative said with a touch of frustration.

"Here, look," the Jedi said, raising the lightsaber blade so his face was more clearly visible. The operative's mouth fell open as he realized Luke's eyes were closed. A second later, he figured it out.

"Don't tell me you can see through the Force too?"

"Of course I can," the Jedi said, smiling, "granted, it's not the easiest power to learn, but once you know how, it can be quite invaluable."

Not quite believing it, Kyle raised a hand and waved it in front of Luke's face.

"I see what you're doing, Kyle."

The operative paused in mid-wave. "Can I…"

"Not in this environment," Luke said, "once we get back, we'll work on it. For now, I recommend we go up those chairs and check out the second level."

"Stairs? What stairs?"

"The ones just over your right shoulder."

The operative turned to look, but could see nothing.

"Trust me," Luke said, "they're there."

"Okay, but how am _I_ supposed to get over there?"

In response, the Jedi held out a hand.

Kyle stared at it for a moment, and then raised an eyebrow. "You're _not _serious."

"Your choice, of course."

Realizing that there was little choice, Kyle reluctantly took the proffered hand as he stood up.

"I tell you this much, Luke. You had better keep _this_ particular detail out of the debriefing."

He heard the Jedi chuckle as the two moved through the stygian blackness until Kyle felt the first stair. Together they began to climb, but Luke suddenly came to a halt.

"What's wr…."

"Sssshhh," Luke hissed, "I can sense that there are beings above us, probably Imperials."

"Great," Kyle whispered back," so what do we do?"

"If I leave you near the top of the stairs, do you think you can guard yourself against laserfire?"

"I… don't know," Kyle said hesitantly.

"This is going to sound cliché, but use the Force, Kyle. It _will_ help you."

"I'll do my best," the operative said.

"Good. Now, once we reach the top of the stairs, I'll get you in position, and then go after the Imperials."

"You sure you can handle them all?"

For a moment, Luke was tempted to respond sarcastically, but then realized the question had been spoken honestly and with some concern.

"I'll be fine, don't worry."

Kyle laughed. "Don't worry. How many times I've said that to Jan and…"

"I mean, good luck," he corrected.

The Jedi stared at the operative for a long moment. This hadn't been the first time he'd mentioned his former partner.

_As much as he may want to or thinks he wants to, Kyle can't totally break the connection between him and Jan. Maybe there's still a chance for them._

"Okay," he said to Kyle, "ready… go!"

Accelerating, the men reached the top of the staircase, where Luke spun Kyle 180 degrees before letting go and dashing ahead in the beginnings of a stream of laser fire. Behind him, the operative activated his lightsaber and since he couldn't see anything anyway, closed his eyes and concentrated, imagining himself seeing each of the incoming laser bolts and deflecting them away. Not quite sure it was working, he listened to the sound of Luke's blade slashing and cutting as well as the bark of blasters. Suddenly, he felt something, like a voice whispering in his ear.

_On my right!_

He turned that way, sweeping the lightsaber up to catch a laser beam headed for his head. It pinged off the emerald blade and expended itself into the ceiling.

_On the left!_

With an electronic "swish", the lightsaber cut smoothly through the air, the pinging sound coming again as a second laser bolt was deflected.

_If this wasn't really happening, _the operative thought, _I'd never believe it._

He continued to move when the Force told him to, positioning the lightsaber at the perfect angle and height to send the incoming laser fire skittering away. More sounds reached his ears as Luke found his targets and took them out, the cries of the Imperials rising above the din of battle. And then, something happened. When he told Luke later, Kyle had trouble putting the experience into clear language. It was as if his eyes opened even though they were closed. The room before him appeared, and while not completely clear, it was enough that he could make out its dimensions and some details. The back wall was stuffed with computer consoles, although they didn't seem to be activated as no lights were showing. Neither were there lights from five standalone control panels around in an upside down "L" with Kyle standing near the top of the shape. He also was able to see Luke as the Jedi swung his blade one final time, dispatching an Imperial officer. The Jedi came back towards him, breathing a bit heavily.

"You all right?"

"Fine," Luke said, "just a little winded. You wouldn't believe it, but those officers can run pretty quickly when they want to."

"Is that right?"

"I'd get close and he'd duck behind a control panel. We'd circle each other and then he'd dart for another. If the situation wasn't so serious, it'd be almost funny."

"Um… Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"I did like you said and the Force helped out to deflect the incoming fire. But something else happened as well."

"What's that?"

"Luke, I can see you."

"Well, of course you can see me. I'm standing right next to you."

"No," Kyle said, shaking his head," I mean I saw you coming here and just before, taking out that officer."

The Jedi was silent for a long time, and then spoke hesitantly.

"You… saw me?"

Kyle nodded.

"You're sure?"

"There's five standalone control panels in here and the back wall is practically comprised computer consoles."

Luke took this in, not quite believing the operative's story. But the evidence was too strong to be denied.

"Kyle, I don't' really know what to say. But I guess… somehow… you used Force Sight."

"I _did_?"

"Sure seems that way. What about now? Can you still see the room?"

"No, as we've been talking, things have pretty much gone to black again."

"We'll have to look into it later. But if nothing else, Kyle, this should prove to you that you _are_ strong in the Force."

Not knowing how to respond to this, the operative chose to remain silent. Recognizing this, Luke continued. "Well, let's see if we can get some light in here."

"Look for a wall switch, there was a window open in here before. Remember? We saw it from outside."

"You're right, Luke said, remembering, "Okay, hang on a moment."

Moving away, the Jedi began to look along the wall opposite the computer consoles. Nearly a minute passed before…

"Found it!"

With the sound of a large latch releasing, part of the wall began to move, the sunlight from outside filling the crack and then leaking inside as the gap became wider and wide until the section of wall latched itself in place once again, the window wide open now. At first, the men had to shield their eyes against the sudden rush of light, but gradually they were able to see each other and the room.

"That's a lot better," Kyle said.

"I agree."

"Hey, "the operative called, stepping forward, "what's that?"

"What's what?"

"Right here, bottom center."

Luke came over and saw what the operative was pointing to. Mounted at an angle was a large switch, directly in the center of the bottom portion of the window.

"What do you suppose it does?"

Kyle shrugged, and then reached for it. "Let's find out."

He pulled the switch down. From outside came a sound as the silver-white doors trembled, then split down the middle, servomotors whining as the doors folded up and back, coming to rest on two projections that were obviously used to support the doors. From their high perch, the men could see a room with two black crates inside.

"Looks like you were right," the operative said, "and lookee here." On the panel next to switch was a recharging station. Kyle gratefully plugged his shield's power core into it, watching as the indicator rose back up to 100%. After replacing it and activating his shield, he and the Jedi descended the stairs and stepped back outside. The drop down to the new room was short enough that both men were able to simply drop down. That's when they noticed that, aside from the black crates. were two doors opposite each other.

"Well, "the Jedi said, "we have another dilemma. Which one?"

"Search me," the operative said frustration in his tone. He was moving towards one of the doors when Luke called out.

"Hey, Kyle?"

"Yeah?"

"Check this out."

Turning that way, the operative moved to where the Jedi was standing.

"What is it?"

"Look at this," Luke said, pointing.

Kyle examined the object, a small assemblage with five lighted indicators glowing red.

"It's just a power conduit, nothing special. I've seen…"

The operative's voice trailed off as he saw a connection point leading off the conduit and then a power line that ran along the wall until it reached one of the door. Kyle checked the other door and found an identical setup. Seeing his friend's intense interest, the Jedi spoke.

"Kyle? Something wrong?"

"No, in fact, it's something very helpful. Look here, each of these power conduits is connected to those doors. What does that tell you?"

Luke rubbed his chin as he tried to figure it out. "If we deactivate them… the doors will open?"

"Exactly," Kyle confirmed.

"So which one do we go for?"

"Both."

"Both?"

"I can't say for certain, but I'd be surprised if both doors aren't guarded. And since there _are_ two of us…"

"Got it," Luke said, understanding.

"I'll take this one," the operative said, pointing.

"Then _this_ one is mine."

Kyle drew out his blaster. "Get ready. I'm going to blast your conduit first, then mine."

Luke nodded, brandishing his already ignited lightsaber.

Center the sights on the middle of the conduit, Kyle pulled the trigger. A crimson bolt erupted from the weapon and struck the conduit, turning it into a mound of useless slag. As if on cue, the door before Luke opened and out stepped a stormtrooper. Not waiting to see how his friend did, Kyle blasted the next conduit and shifted the blaster just in time to shoot a stormtrooper coming out of the door in front of him. The Imperial went down in a clatter of armor and the operative stepped inside the room beyond, finding it empty, except for another door behind him.

"Luke!" he called.

"Right here!" the Jedi answered, "you okay?"

"Fine! You?"

"An officer was hiding in here along with the trooper. They're taken care of. There's also a door in the far wall."

"One here too. Let's move in and see what we find."

"Okay, be careful."

"You too."

Keying the wall mounted switch, Kyle watched as the door slid open and revealed a small room with another closed door. He keyed this one open as well and found himself in a much larger room. Before him was a gray metal ramp, bordered on one side with orange and black stripes. It moved ahead a short distance before making a sudden left hand turn before reaching the floor, a drop from here of about fifteen feet. More importantly, the operative encountered an Imperial Officer standing on the ramp. The enemy barely had a chance to turn and see Kyle before the operative blasted him.

"Kyle!"

Hearing his name called, the operative looked and saw Luke standing on a platform across the way. Feeling nonplussed; the operative stared back. Just then, pulses of yellow-white reached from below and both men spotted two stormtroopers, partly hidden among a group of black crates. Kyle dropped to one knee and aimed his blaster as Luke deflected several shots. From his belt, the operative produced a single ball-shaped object. He smiled somewhat devilishly as he armed the thermal detonator and let it fall. Ducking down, he covered his head with his arms, mentally counting the seconds until it went off and he heard the cries of the troopers. When the explosion faded, he looked down and saw both lying prone on the floor, clearly dead. Standing back up, he looked across the way to where the Jedi was.

"Well, if it isn't Luke Skywalker, fancy meeting you here."

"Hope its okay that I didn't bring my invitation."

Kyle pretended to look thoughtful. "I suppose it's all right. You _do_ have ID?"

The Jedi laughed loudly before jumping to the lower level, joined moments later by the operative, also cracking up.

"What a surprise," Kyle observed, looking ahead, "another door."

"Should we knock?"

"Not if our hosts choose to be _this_ rude," said the operative, stepping forward and keying the door switch. It slid open and the two men stepped into the room of chaos. Before either could get a handle on things, the door behind them slid shut and locked itself. A sound like a large fan running filled the space. But what really got to the men was the flashing lights. Before them, a platform led to another door. Red lights along it made it look almost like a runway. They were flashing on and off, on and off, on and off. So too were banks of red lights along the angled walls, seemingly joined with the lights in the ceiling.

"What _is_ this?" Luke yelled.

"Don't know!" Kyle called back, "but I want out of here right now!"

Despite the annoying flashes, the men managed to make out a ramp on either side of the platform leading down.

"Let's see if we can get underneath!" the operative called.

"I'm with you!" the Jedi replied, and together, he and Kyle stepped down until they were in the shade created by the platform. The flashing wall was still visible, but the effect was less under here. However, the hiding place turned out not to be so safe as combination of laser and repeater rifle fire struck nearby. Kyle and Luke looked below and saw an opening in the wall along with a stormtrooper and an Officer. The Jedi looked to the operative and, after a moment, both men nodded, knowing what they needed to. Luke's lightsaber flashed into existence as Kyle began to return fire, using one hand as he groped for another weapon. As the Jedi began to deflect some of the incoming fire, he found it. Out came the rail gun and without taking the time to aim properly, the operative pulled the trigger. A rail charge rocketed out and struck the floor just in front of the Officer. When it went off, the explosion echoed loudly in the space, straining Luke's and Kyle's ears. But once it was over, the two Imperials lay dead and the Jedi and the operative were able to safely move down to an area beyond the bodies where the loud fan sound and flashing lights were even further reduced.

"Y'know something, Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm starting to hate this ship."

"Agreed," the Jedi said with a nod, "I will be very grateful when we depart."

Smiling a bit, Kyle started to move forward into a hallway beyond the opening, dimly lit, but bright enough for him to see. But no sooner had he taken his third step than turbolaser emplacements at either end opened up.

"Sithspit!"

Drawn by the sudden curse, Luke saw his friend ignite his lightsaber while trying to duck at the same time.

"Kyle!"

"Turbolasers! Crossfire!"

Understanding in an instant, Luke thumbed his saber to life and stepped into the hallway. "Back to back!" he called.

Straightening up, Kyle stepped back until he felt Luke's back touch his. He began to swing his lightsaber back and forth, working to deflect the incoming shots, hearing the Jedi doing the same. Better than a dozen shots later, both turbolasers hung uselessly from their mounts and, breathing heavily, the two men took a moment to rest.

"Luke?" the operative said between breaths.

"Yeah?"

"I've… changed… my mind."

"Huh?"

"Now… I definitely… hate this ship!"

Hearing Luke chuckle, the operative relaxed a little, allowing his breath to come back. Time passed and the men recovered enough to keep going. Picking a direction at random, they moved down the right hand branch of the hallway and down two steps before finding themselves before a pair of blank walls.

"Great!" Kyle said, throwing his hands up in frustration, "we go through _all_ that and what happens? Dead end! "

"Kyle, try to calm yourself."

Realizing that he _was _overreacting a bit, the operative clamped his mouth shut and tried to settle himself. Seeing his friend's struggle, Luke tried to reach out to him.

"Look, you may be right. But let's make sure first, okay?"

A curt nod.

"Good, now tell me this. If one of these walls were disguised as a door, would there be a way to tell?"

"Sure," Kyle said, a bit confused by the question, "the door would have to be lighter and a bit thinner in order that it could move."

Taking his lightsaber hilt, Luke tapped the wall in front of him and received a solid sounding return. Turning to the other wall, he tapped it and received a different sound.

"Do that again," Kyle said, his brows lifting. Luke repeated the action. Hearing the same sound, the operative stepped forward and began to feel along the surface.

"What are you doing?"

"I've seen this kind of door before. The switch is embedded in its surface. And usually it's about… here!"

A small section of the door/wall clicked as the operative pushed it and as he let go, the whole panel slid aside. Kyle was just turning to look at Luke when a rail charge flew in and imbedded itself into the ceiling.

"Move!"

The men all but threw themselves forward, barely a second before the rail charge exploded. They found themselves on a raised section of floor shaped like an arrow with the apex pointing ahead of them. Ahead and some ten feet below was a group of four stormtroopers, two armed with rail guns.

"Stop where you are!"

"Drop your weapons!"

Despite the complete lack of cover and feeling chagrined over his outburst, Kyle couldn't help but utter the first thing that came to his mind.

"You wanna surrender?"

"Well… no," Luke replied, somewhat confused.

"Good! Cause neither do I!"

And with that, Kyle's hands flew to his belt. His left hand emerged with concussion rifle and his right with two thermal detonators. He rolled them in his hand, activating both devices. As Luke watched, the operative hurled them towards the stormtroopers, and then got a firmer grip on the concussion rifle as the incoming fire was interrupted by the exploding detonators. Without waiting to see the results, Kyle pulled the primary trigger on the concussion rifle, sending a blue white orb into the same general area. It struck, the resulting explosion so strong that the lifeless body of a stormtrooper sailed into the air, landing atop one of two large crates that were colored in gray, red and blue. And then, before he could call a warning, Luke saw Kyle sit down and then, pushing himself forward, slid down the angled wall until he reached the lower level. Still holding the concussion rifle, he swept the area, waiting to see if any other attackers would emerge. None did, and as the smoke from the twin explosions and concussion blast faded, the Jedi saw three mangled bodies, all clearly dead. Calling to the Force, he jumped down next to Kyle.

"What in space was that all about?"

The operative turned with a wide smile on his face.

"Shock and awe, my friend, shock and awe."

"What are you talking about?"

Hearing the anger in the Jedi's words, Kyle's smile faded and he stowed the concussion rifle.

"Shock and awe," he repeated and after a moment, explained. "Something I learned in tactics class when I was at the Academy. When facing a superior force and you have the weaponry, using a quick succession of attacks can sometimes overwhelm the enemy."

"And the sudden ride down here?"

"I had to be in position in case I missed. The troopers would be looking for me up there, not down here."

"I see," Luke replied in a tone that clearly said he didn't.

"Oh c'mon, you're not mad, are you?"

"Of course I am!" Luke exclaimed. "You go rushing in with four-to-one odds, no cover, no defense. You could've been killed!"

"But I wasn't."

"That doesn't matter, you idiot! What if you'd been wrong or your aim had been off?"

"Well then, you would've…"

"And what if I wasn't here?"

"But you are."

"And on a regular mission, without backup?"

The operative stared at the Jedi, not quite getting it.

"Look, I'm not saying I have your knowledge or training. But I know a crazy move when I see one."

"Okay, Skywalker, now listen here, I…"

"You've got to stop and think about what your attacks means, Kyle! I'm not trying to tell you how to fight or live, but you might want to consider the long-term impact."

Tempted to respond in kind, the operative suddenly realized his anger at being dressed down like this had faded. Instead, he felt… almost contemplative. But still…

"I don't understand."

Luke opened his mouth to explain, hesitated, closed it, and then opened it again. His voice was far softer this time. "I'm just afraid that you're going to get yourself killed one someday using hot dog tactics like this."

Kyle started to interject, but Luke held up a hand.

"I know you don't see them that way, and maybe you're right. And maybe I said too much. Just don't do anything else like that while I'm around, okay?"

Time passed as Kyle absorbed the words. Something inside said there was more to this than what had been said, something important. If nothing else, he felt like maybe he _had_ a mistake. He looked at Luke.

"I won't, and… I'm sorry if I scared you. I really thought it was the best thing."

Luke's face relaxed a bit and he smiled. "I know you did, and it's okay. Why don't we get going so we can finish the mission and get out of here?"

"Now that I have no problem with," Kyle said, smiling back at his friend.


	6. Chapter 6: No Honor Among Thieves

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall **

**Book 2, Part 2: Birth of a Jedi**

**Chapter 6: No Honor Among Thieves**

A/N: Greetings everyone on this beautifully sunny day in Richmond, Virginia! Shanesnest here with your weekly update. Sorry the post is a little late; I caught a cold last week that had me pretty much offline till a couple days ago. But thanks to an excellent nurse practitioner at the clinic at my local CVS, I'm repaired, rested and feeling much better! Just a couple quick notes before I release you to the chapter. Events are progressing well as far as the Jan & Kyle reunion scene. This chapter will be a bit short than last week's only because the upcoming lightsaber battle and end of the mission is pretty long and I want to do the whole thing in one chapter. Therefore, Chapter 7 will get us to the end of the mission and then Chapter 8 the return to the _Intrepid_ followed by the much anticipated scene. I must admit I'm as excited as I imagine, okay know, all of you are. So let's do them shout outs and on to the story!

Tinuviel Undomiel: I _knew_ you'd like that! I was practically giggling as I wrote the scene, just imagining your reaction! The Luke/Kyle scenes haven't always been easy to write for me, but it appears that my "struggles" are well worth per the comments. I'm going to have to look into having Luke back again, just gotta figure out where. Regarding Luke's reaction to Kyle's "shock and awe" attack, I think it mainly has to do with Luke being more or less sheltered from the reality of battle. To put it another way, sometimes crazy works. Kyle is very much like Luke at this point, in the teetering middle ground between light and dark.

Phygmalion: They had mentioned it before and my imagination took the idea and ran with it. You weren't overly harsh, at all. I like how you more or less hold my feet to the fire about different scenes and such. It helps keep me grounded and improves (I hope) the quality of my writing. If I learned nothing else in my college English classes, it's that you've got to listen to criticism and use it to improve yourself as a writer, and never, ever take it personally. So, please don't ever hesitate to voice a comment, whether it's positive or negative. Regarding Jan, you made a great point last time and also this time. I can tell you that I don't particularly like having her act this irrationally and the scenes are sometimes quite uncomfortable and potentially over the top as far as her behavior. Thanks for the compliment regarding your appearance. It's my way of thanking you for taking the time to review. I'm glad to have you along for the ride. It just occurred to me that you're doing something I'll encounter should I ever publish a book. You're essentially being an editor; making comments and challenging me to write not only good stuff, but accurate as well.

Nerwen Aldarion: Technology is wonderful, except when it doesn't work! You have no idea the size of my grin reading the first part of this review! It was so much fun writing this scene and I kept thinking, "I can't wait till they see this!" Phygmalion has made some comments about how I'm writing Jan pretty much out of character and the more I think about it, I am! I think I may have made her behavior just a bit too irrational, which is driving me to resolve the situation ASAP. I had no idea the Luke and Kyle scenes would go this well! It's a shame I didn't think of it sooner! Oh, so you want lightsaber action, do you? Well, you're gonna get plenty in Chapter 7! I've definitely had Kyle experience the Dark Side more often than Luke has, although our resident Jedi did have the advantage of two Jedi Masters warning him against it.

Ovall Aocrog: Glad you liked it! Sorry about what happened on that game. Sometimes game companies don't consider enough the results of changes they make. I am so glad you liked the introduction of your character into the story, but found it even cooler that you have your own! Maybe we can work him in later if you want. Here's how I pictured the Jan punching your character scene. My brother-in-law is 6'4" and a big guy (been in construction most of his life), plus he's basically an outgoing and friendly person. So I imagined someone the size of Jan clocking him and there was the scene. Believe me; I was half-tempted to have your character strike back. You'll see the beginnings of the Gorc/Pic fight in this chapter, hope you like it!

A/N: Well, I can definitely tell the twins are happy with the last chapter and I really enjoyed Phygmalion and Ovall Aocrog's reviews. Keep 'em coming, please! One last note before I shut up and let you read. I just wanted to give a shout out and very large thank you to my worldwide audience. When I check my stats and see that I've got readers from the UK, Australia, South Africa, Argentina, etc., it's nearly impossible to put into words how grateful I am. I especially appreciate those of you who are taking the time to translate the story. Many thanks! All of you are the reason I do this, so thank you very much!

And now, on to the story!

* * *

**Planet Sulon**

**Aboard the cargo ship**

It didn't take long to figure out what to do next. Right at the front of the room was a prominent door, also arrow-shaped. And as the men approached, it slid open, revealing the next room. Twin lightsabers came to life as both men spotted the turbolaser emplacement at the far end, along with two more Imperials.

"You get them, I've got this," Kyle said.

Luke nodded in reply and dashed ahead, lightsaber burning a green trail behind him. Within minutes, the turbolaser hung like a useless light fixture from the ceiling and both Imperials lay dead. Closing down his lightsaber, Kyle came forward and extracted the power packs from their weapons.

"Now we've got a really interesting choice," Luke commented.

"Huh?"

Luke gestured and a moment later, Kyle understood. Before the men were any number of exits. Directly ahead was a large opening in the wall with a pair of lifts on either side. There was also a closed door directly to Kyle's left.

"Any idea where to go?"

The operative looked around, shrugged and said, "Let's try the nearest. Maybe we can find a computer console and download a map of this ship."

"It sure would help," Luke replied.

Turning to the closed door, the men approached it and upon opening it, found themselves in a dimly hallway leading to yet another door. Opening this one, they were greeted by laser and repeater rifle fire from two Imperial Officers and a stormtrooper. Even as shots begin to ping off Kyle's shield, Luke dashed ahead, his lightsaber slashing back and forth, deflecting and cutting as he took on the attackers and, one by one, dispatched them. The operative was just stepping into the room when the sound of more blaster fire came from nearby. Luke turned that way as well, saw the source, and closed down his lightsaber.

"You sure you should do that?"

The Jedi pointed and when Kyle moved to where he was, saw and understood. A wide, but short window allowed a view of the space beyond. The operative could see a ledge that drew near the window before angling away. Near the apex stood a stormtrooper, firing at the window.

"He's nuts," Luke said, tapping the window, "this is laser proof glass."

Kyle chuckled as the trooper continued to fire. "Well, no one accused stormtroopers of being the brightest bulbs in the world."

Luke laughed at this, moving to the other side of the window. Suddenly, his smile faded.

"What?"

"Over here," the Jedi said, beckoning.

The operative joined and sucked in a breath as he saw. The room outside the window was very large, the ceiling better than fifty feet up. Below where the stormtrooper continued to fire his blaster were two more ledges. Turning back to the left, the operative could see three catwalks at the same level as each ledge, but the second one set back a bit from the others. A stormtrooper was visible on the first two catwalks, but the third looked clear. There was a fourth catwalk visible, but it ran perpendicular to the others and terminated at an open doorway, suggesting that one might somehow get down to that level.

"Not exactly where _I'd_ want to go," said Kyle.

"Me neither."

"There's some computer consoles here," the operative observed, "let me see if I can a way to figure out where we are." He moved to the first terminal, tried it, then moved to the second, pounding a fist into it a few seconds later.

"No good, they're password protected."

"Then that doesn't leave us much choice," observed the Jedi.

"I guess not."

Heading for the only other door in the room, the pair emerged into an empty where two power lines, one orange, the other a light blue seemed to pulse as the men walked past them to a door in the right hand wall.

"This one probably leads outside. So how are we handling this?"

Already having considered it, Kyle explained his plan to Luke, who agreed, although with some hesitation.

"Hey," Kyle said, "if you've got a better idea…"

Luke's head shake said it all.

"Okay then, ready… go!"

As Kyle keyed open the door, he fired his first shot, using the concussion rifle to eliminate the stormtrooper on the catwalk in front of him. Dashing forward a few steps, he turned and took out the one who had been firing at the window. The stormtrooper on the second catwalk began to fire up at the operative, but Luke, lightsaber at the ready, deflected the shots and managed to kill the Imperial by sending the shots right back the way they had come.

"Is that all?"

"Nope," Kyle answered, pointing the concussion rifle towards the other half of the first ledge where another stormtrooper emerged, firing his blaster. A single blast from the concussion rifle sent him plunging off the ledge. An eerie quiet settled over the scene as Kyle and Luke scanned for more enemies, but found none.

"What next?" the Jedi whispered.

"You think you can jump over there?" the operative replied, pointing at the ledge.

"Piece of cake," the Jedi returned confidently.

"Check it out and see if there any doors or anything else useful. I'm going to head to the end of the catwalk and wait for you there."

"Be right back," Luke said, Force leaping off the catwalk and landing on the ledge. He gave a quick wave and ran down the one side. Keeping his weapon ready, Kyle slowly moved to the end of the catwalk, where there was a small landing, the back wall comprised of a bank of computers. He looked forward and down, getting an impression of the rest of the room. Below the third catwalk was a level section of floor that after about four feet or so suddenly sloped down, leading to a tent-shaped structure that glowed from the inside with red light. The operative could only guess at the use or purpose of this, much less why the floor was black in color as opposed to the universal gray of most floors.

"What'cha lookin' at?" a voice suddenly whispered right next to his ear.

Kyle felt as if he might jump out of his skin at the sudden noise. He instinctively began to swing his weapon in the direction of the voice but stopped himself as his eyes recognized the amused face of Luke Skywalker.

"Sorry, did I scare you?"

"No," Kyle said flatly.

"Oh, okay, 'cause you kinda looked…"

"I _wasn't_ scared," Kyle countered in the same flat tone, "what did you find?"

"Nothing," Luke said, "aside from a couple empty alcoves in the corners."

Kyle nodded. "Okay, let's try the next level."

The drop here was not high, but enough of one that Kyle had to bend his knees upon landing to cushion the impact. Luke dropped down easily next to him.

"Showoff," he muttered.

"What was that?" Luke asked.

"Nothing."

The pair moved along the second catwalk without incident, but as soon as they dropped to the third, two stormtroopers standing on the level section of floor directly below began to fire up at the operative and Jedi. The pair attempted to return fire, but then four more stormtroopers emerged from the tent-like structure and added their blasters to the melee. Luke did his best to counter the incoming fire, but exposed as they were and with Kyle unable to take the time to deploy his saber as well, it was quickly becoming clear that they're weren't going to last long.

"Jump for the ledge!" the operative called, stepping back as far as he dared and then pushing off. Fortunately, it was closer than it appeared and the operative easily cleared the gap, landing on both feet. Luke joined him a few seconds later and as the laser fire began to track after them, the pair ran to the end where they encountered another wall/door. It took a few moments for Kyle to find the switch and the door to slide aside. But as they stepped through, the operative and Jedi found themselves before three more Imperials.

"That tears it!" yelled Kyle.

Even as laser began to strike his shield, the operative located his repeater rifle and pulled it out. Luke was beginning to deflect the incoming fire with his saber when Kyle mashed the trigger on the weapon and began sweeping it from side to side. A virtual river of yellow white bolts issued from the muzzle, creating a killing field that none could avoid. One by one, the Imperials were cut down, bodies pierced through by the continuous stream. Even when the last fell, the operative did not relax. Instead he moved forward into the main part of the room, and then turned his gaze skyward as two more Imperial Officers began to fire down at him. Mashing the trigger once more, Kyle swept the upper level of the room, the river of yellow-white striking both officers. One fell over the edge and hit the floor nearby with a sickening crunch. Only then, did the operative let go of the trigger and stow the weapon. His breath came heavily and the Jedi looked at him with something like suspicion.

"Kyle? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry 'bout that. I had just _had_ it, dang Imps popping out of every corner. I needed to shoot… _something._

"Well, I'd say you got 'em."

"Yeah, I suppose, but would you look at the size of this place. "

Luke looked about and had to admit the space was indeed quite large. From where the two men were, a ramp near the door they had come in rose up a ways, then abruptly turned and rose some more before turning to the right again and going even higher. Beyond the highest level was a strange lighting fixture that looked to be in the shape of a pyramid. Computer panels covered the walls, some reaching all the way to highest level.

"Y'know," Kyle said, "this place kinda reminds of Tactical on the _Intrepid_, only a _lot_ bigger."

"So where do we go from here?"

Kyle shrugged. "Let's try the paths and see where they take us."

"Sounds good to me," Luke replied.

With weapons at the ready, the men climbed the first ramp. At the top, they encountered something different.

"Look at this," the Jedi said.

The operative followed the pointing finger and saw a room identical to the one behind them.

"Huh, wonder what that's about," he said, moving closer.

"Kyle, wait a…

But it was too late as the operative walked face first into the force field. The energy barrier bypassed the shield and sizzled against Kyle's exposed skin for five excruciating seconds before the feedback knocked him back. He fetched up against a wall before tumbling to the ground. Luke was by his side in a second.

"Kyle! Kyle! Can you hear me?"

At first the operative was completely motionless, his eyes wide open. The Jedi was beginning to wonder if serious harm had been done when he saw Kyle blink, followed by a brisk shake of the head. A hand reached to touch the already growing welt on the back of his skull.

"Luke?"

"Kyle!" the Jedi said with relief, "I was so worried…"

"Luke, listen to me for a sec, will ya?"

"Yes, Kyle?" the Jedi said, concern in his voice.

"Will you remind me later to _never_ do that again?"

Amusement replaced the worry as the Jedi chuckled. "Yes I will."

"Good! Because I feel like my whole face just got cooked. Whew! What a jolt!"

"Take a few minutes, rest."

"No," the operative said firmly, already trying to stand, "we need to keep going."

With the Jedi's help, Kyle rose. "Okay, we can't go through here, at least not yet. Hey, what's this?"

Spotting what looked like another opening, Kyle turned that way only to stop.

"No good?" Luke asked.

"Definitely, take a look."

The Jedi stepped ahead and began to shake his head. Before the two was what looked like a control room, also guarded by a force field, made clear by the stormtrooper on the other side, shooting into it.

"Guess he came from the same school as the other one."

"Yeah," Kyle agreed, "the 'let's randomly shoot at anything school'".

Turning away, the men moved up to the next level, finding another intersection and another opening mirroring the one they were in, also guarded by a force field.

"Well, at least I didn't put my face in this one."

"True," Luke replied. Turning round, the men encountered another wall/door that opened once Kyle found the switch.

"And whaddya know?" he said, aiming his blaster and pulling the trigger, "more stormtroopers!" He moved aside just enough for Luke to move past him, lightsaber flashing. The room they had entered look to be your ordinary corridor, except that about halfway up, it widened out and pillars divided the space into a series of entrances.

"I'll take right," the operative said.

Luke nodded, lightsaber swinging and slashing as he deflected the incoming laser bolts. Then, as he drove in for an attack, Kyle dashed ahead and slipped through the first doorway, finding three more stormtroopers. Ditching the blaster in favor of the rail gun, he pulled it out just as one of the stormtroopers sent a rail charge arcing his way.

_There's no way I can dodge that._

But somehow, the operative turned to the side, the rail charge sliding by so close he could feel the heat of it. It struck the wall behind and began to hiss ominously. Kyle's own rail charge struck one of the troopers and the resulting explosion took out the other two. With mere seconds left, the operative dived into the other corridor just as the other rail charge went up. When he risked raising his head, he found Luke standing in front of him, a hand extended. Kyle took it, letting the Jedi help him to his feet.

"I'm done, how about you?"

"Also done, but Luke, something happened."

"What do you mean?"

The operative explained and when he was done, the Jedi nodded. "Sometimes the Force can act for you, Kyle."

"Wait a minute, are you saying the Force took control of me?"

"Sort of," Luke said, "basically, it saw the danger and helped you to avoid it."

"I'm not sure if I like that."

"Actually, Kyle this is a good thing."

"What do you mean?"

"It shows that your connection with the Force is deepening. It's not controlling you per se. It's more like having someone else watching your back."

"Like a partner then."

"Close to that, definitely."

"A partner…," the operative mused, an image of Jan flashing inside his head, their hands meeting, and a promise exchanged.

_Did I really do the right thing_?

"Kyle? You okay?"

Realizing that the Jedi was talking to him, the operative shook his head, dispelling the vision.

"I'm fine."

"Oh-kay. Well, there's another door at the end of this corridor. Should we proceed?"

"Yes, definitely."

"All right."

Moving ahead, Kyle found and keyed open the door, exposing another corridor beyond and two more stormtroopers that the two men dispatched quickly. Moving to the end of the corridor, they found, instead of another door, a lift.

"Might as well get aboard," Kyle said, "it has to lead somewhere."

Luke agreed, and together, the two men boarded the lift which began a long descent and when it came to a halt, the operative and Jedi found an Imperial officer right in front of them.

"You don't belong…" the Imperial began to say, cut off when Kyle lifted his blaster and shot him. Moving past the body, and through another doorway, the men took down another stormtrooper before contemplating the room before them.

"What in the heck is _this_ place?" Kyle asked.

"I have no idea," Luke replied.

Gradually, as the men continued to examine the room, they recognized it as somewhat similar to the room from earlier with the ledges and catwalks. But instead of those, this room contained two large, octagonal pipes with brown, ribbed octagonal panels and similar silver ones allowing a view of the machinery inside. Above these was a similarly shaped pipe that seemed to be comprised of several smaller pipes and was perpendicular to the first two. And above these was perhaps the strangest feature. Looking like nothing more than a black box hanging from the wall, the men could see a silvery girder running along one side and the front of the box as well as a large, three bladed fan turning inside the box and backlit by a red light.

"Hey, Kyle?"

"Yeah?"

"See that thing on the side of the black "box" or whatever it is?"

"Yeah."

"Doesn't that look a lot like those power conduits we used to open the doors from before?"

The operative studied the area the Jedi was pointing and, after a moment, nodded. "Sure looks like it."

"So then, if we disable it, we could…"

"Wait a minute, Luke. You can't be proposing that we somehow get up there and disable that conduit?"

"Well, actually, I was."

"You realize what'll happen if we fall from that height?"

"So we better not fall," the Jedi said in reply.

"And _you_ call _me_ insane."

"Must be you rubbing off on me," Luke countered, "besides, you see any other way out of here?"

"What about that lift?"

"Already gone."

"We could call it back down."

"And go where?"

The operative was silent, realizing the Jedi was correct.

"Okay," the operative said, exhaling loudly, "but if I get killed here, it's _your_ fault."

"Well, can't have that, can we? I think Mon Mothma would be disappointed."

"Disappointed?" Kyle said, "She'd be livid. Not to mention how Jan would react. She'd be ready to…"

The operative trailed off.

"Kyle?"

"Nothing, we should go."

"Kyle," the Jedi said hesitantly, "I don't mean to intrude, but that's five times you've mentioned her name."

"So what?" the operative said defensively.

"So, do you want to talk about it?"

"Here, now?"

"Why not?"

For a moment, Kyle almost relented. His stone cold resolve to never talk to or be near Jan Ors again was crumbling. And behind that man made was something begging to come out, and its voice was growing stronger.

"I… no, no."

"Kyle."

"Not yet, Luke, okay? Just not yet. I _would _like to talk, but not here and not now. After the mission, okay?"

The Jedi considered this and then nodded. "All right."

"Good, now let's put this crazy plan of yours into action and get out of here."

"Oh, so now my plan's _crazy_?"

"What else would you call it?"

"Hmm, inventive, unique, exceptional, distinctive…"

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Either do your Force Jump or I'm gonna throw you up there myself."

The Jedi smiled at him. "On it."

Gathering the Force around him, Luke crouched, and then leapt up, his vertical flight taking him to the top of the perpendicular pipe. He turned and looked down at Kyle.

"C'mon up."

Kyle nodded, crouching down as he reached out to the Force, imagining himself duplicating Luke's leap. When he pushed off, the operative remembered an earlier attempt and quickly added to the picture his safe landing. When his boots came to rest atop the pipe, Kyle found himself instead of relaxed, even more nervous. The distance to ground seemed even greater than he estimated.

"You okay?" the Jedi asked.

"No, let's go."

Sensing his friend's nervousness, Luke said no more as he called to the Force and executed his second jump, landing atop the girder on the right hand side of the black box. Turning to look at Kyle, the Jedi tried to project as much confidence and encouragement as he could through the Force.

"Whenever you're ready," he called.

_How 'bout never?_ Kyle thought, and then mentally stepped on the thought, knowing that doubt and fear would just make this harder.

_I know I can do this. The Force will help me. Heck, I've done it before, this is no different._

He jumped, the walls rocketing past and then the face of the black box appearing. For a moment, it felt as if he might be too high, but then his boots landed solidly on the girder, a short distance away from Luke.

"I _knew _you could do it, Kyle."

"Well, that makes one of us."

Luke made a scoffing sound at this.

"Where's the conduit?"

"To your left."

Kyle looked that way and saw the square shaped affair with its five telltale lights.

"What about the other one?"

"I'm taking care of _that_ one," Luke said confidently.

"You sure?"

"Kyle…"

"Okay, okay, dumb question. Go ahead."

Luke leapt up, disappearing from view as he reached the top of the black box and successfully dropped to the girder on the other side. Left alone, Kyle contemplated the conduit once again. His blaster wouldn't do, the recoil from the shot could easily knock him off the girder. None of his other weapons would work either. That left the lightsaber. Holding on tightly to a handhold with his left hand, he reached down with his right for the silvery hilt. But as he unhooked, his nervous and sweaty fingers lost their grip.

"Oh no," he said in a whisper, watching the hilt turning over and over as it fell away.

_Blast it! Blast it! Blast it! I almost had it and now… _

Suddenly, a memory flooded the operative's mind, Luke's voice speaking to him. _C'mon, Kyle, you should know the answer to this!_

_I do, _Kyle thought, I_ do know the answer. I just…_

_**You can do it, Kyle**_.

Feeling a sudden surge of power inside him, the operative extended his hand down, palm facing the falling saber. He spoke a single word.

"Stop."

As if in response, the saber came to a sudden and abrupt halt, hanging a few feet above the ground.

"Come back."

And back it came, rising up as if drawn by an invisible string until it slammed solidly into Kyle's hand. He gripped the hilt strongly, his breath coming fast, feeling awed by what had just happened. Just then, he heard booted feet touch the girder nearby.

"Everything okay over here? I took care of the other one."

Part of Kyle wanted to tell Luke what happened, but his pride got in the way and selfishly said that he shouldn't reveal what happened.

"No, everything's fine," the operative, transferring the saber to his left hand and igniting it with a _snap-hiss_ before driving the emerald blade into the conduit. The five lights sparked once, and then went dark as Kyle drew the saber back and shut it down before clipping it on his belt once more.

"Well, let's see what _that_ did."

Edging towards the corner and focusing on placing his feet correctly, Kyle didn't see Luke smile at him. For the Jedi had seen the falling saber and was about to act when the hilt had come to a halt in mid-air and then rose back up, The Jedi sensed the surge of power in the Force and couldn't help but feel a little proud of Kyle.

_You're learning, my friend._

"Luke!"

"Yeah?"

"Those conduits must have been tied into this fan. It's stopped moving."

"Can you see anything inside?"

"Not really, maybe an airshaft, but I can't be sure."

"Hang on, I'm coming."

Edging his way around the corner, Luke found Kyle perched near the edge of the circular opening where the fan was. Craning his neck, the Jedi tried to peer inside, but could see little more than the operative.

"Whaddya think? Should we try going inside?"

"I suppose so, but be very careful, Kyle. Something about this is bothering me."

"_Now _it's bothering you?"

Moving ahead, the operative stepped inside the red lit shaft, joined by the Jedi a few seconds later.

"What the heck _is _this place?"

"I don't know," Luke said, "maybe a wwwwwhhhhhoooooooaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Kyle too screamed aloud as a wind came out of nowhere and, pulling both men off their feet, drew them deeper into the space. Tumbling along, they managed to make out several airshafts, some closed off with grates, others leading in every direction of the compass. The mysterious wind pulled the operative and the Jedi into a shaft that led down, the suddenly angled up. They were about halfway along this shaft when the force carrying them along suddenly slackened and they were unceremoniously dropped onto a small landing near an open door. Recovering themselves, the men rose to their feet.

"Owww," Kyle said, rubbing his already bruised back, "what's with that crazy ride?"

"Search me," replied Luke, gingerly touching a lump on the side of his head.

"Whoa!" Kyle said looking through the open door, "check this out!"

Luke turned to look, his eyes widening.

"What do you suppose it is?"

Luke shook his head. "I'm not sure. I may have seen something like it before, but… hey, Kyle, where are you going?"

"I want to see," the operative replied, rising to his feet and moving through the oddly-shaped opening.

"Kyle," Luke said, moving after him, "don't be hasty. We don't know…"

The emphasis behind the Jedi's warning was punctuated as the door the two had come through slammed shut behind them.

"See?"

But Kyle wasn't listening. His eyes were too riveted by the scene before him. He and Luke were standing on a catwalk spanning the breadth of a huge octagonal chamber lit in a low red light. To the left and right were a set of concentric circles pulsing with red light. Rectangular section in the walls bordered the circles and also pulsed with red light. In the middle of the space, reddish particles flowed up in a virtual hurricane, floating towards the ceiling and some kind of apparatus there.

"Kyle!" the Jedi yelled to be heard above the din, "I think I remember. If I'm right, this is an energy conversion plant. Those particles we see are being collected to be fed into the ship's systems."

"It's such a crazy mess it's nearly unbelievable," the operative said in reply, still staring raptly at the scene before him.

Taking a hold of his shoulder, Luke shook him.

"Hey!"

"Kyle!" the Jedi said in a fierce tone," we can't stay here! If one of those energy particles touches us, we'll be vaporized! There's a door on the far side. We need to get there _now!_"

Seeing the intensity in his friend's gaze and hearing it in his words broke Kyle out of his reverie.

"Okay!"

Letting Luke take the lead, the operative followed him around the curve of the chamber. As they moved along, the operative noticed a blockhouse above the door Luke had seen. There was a large window that the operative surmised allowed a view of this large space. As for its exact purpose, he could only wonder. Coming to a halt before the door, Kyle keyed it open and the men stepped into a chamber where there was little to see except a large lift panel.

"And where does _this one_ go?" Luke said disappointedly.

"I think I might have an idea," Kyle replied, "get your saber ready."

"Kyle?"

"Trust me, Luke."

The Jedi nodded, drawing his lightsaber and igniting it while Kyle readied his blaster before stepping onto the lift. It quickly rose and the ceiling of the room at the top began to become visible. When the lift stopped, both men were glad for Kyle's caution as they were greeted by two laser firing Imperials. Wordlessly, the pair separated, Kyle taking the officer while Luke went after the stormtrooper. Three shots from the blaster and a swing of the green blade dispatched the enemy.

"Okay, Kyle," Luke said as he closed down his lightsaber, "explanations, now. How'd you know what we'd find here?"

The inquiry was so much like Jan's that Kyle felt a rise of emotion inside him that he managed to force back down, but not without difficulty.

"I saw this blockhouse as we were crossing that path," the operative explained, pointing out the window to where the energy particles twisted and spun. "Once we saw that lift, well it just made sense."

"I see," Luke said, nodding, "guess we should try _this_ door next."

But when the Jedi opened it, he found not a new room or path, but instead a familiar one.

"I don't believe this! We've just traveled in a circle!"

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked, moving to the door and looking out.

It was true; the doorway opened into the intersection of paths into the large rooms Kyle had said reminded him of the Tactical center aboard the _Intrepid._ It was so ludicrous that the operative began to laugh while the Jedi fumed.

"What's so funny?"

"This!" Kyle exclaimed, "This whole thing is just so nuts, I can't help it!"

In time, both men calmed down and decided to check out the room the lift had brought them to. The walls sported several computer panels, lights blinking on and off. The floor was composed of squares of light and medium gray panels and the walls also done in gray. There was a computer console just past the marked area where the lift was, but Kyle found this one also password protected. Beginning to feel despondent, the operative took a seat on the floor and let out a loud breath.

"That's it, I'm done."

"Kyle…"

"Luke, we've tried everything. None of the computers will work and if we try retracing our route, we'll either be captured or killed. I can't see any other way out of it."

It was at moment that a gray and white R2 unit trundled into the room, moving to one of the computer panels.

"We may not be finished yet," the Jedi, moving and kneeling next to the R2 unit. "Hello, little friend."

The droid's domed head turned to face Luke and a stream of whistles emanated from its vocalizer.

"Well, we're not exactly authorized to be here and we'll be glad to leave. But we need some help first."

The droid beeped some more.

"Oh, I'm not asking for access to any classified data. What I and my companion need is a way to get out of this area and locate an exit."

As the droid spoke again, Kyle sat forward, listening. The beeps and whistles were a lot different than Wee Gee's, but he was able to make out a few words, including "hangar bay".

"Well, yes," Luke said, "access to the hangar could prove quite helpful."

The droid's head turned away as an arm extended from its barrel torso and inserted itself into a computer jack. The droid worked for several seconds, then turned to Luke once more, beeping and whistling.

Again, Kyle got some words, but not enough. Luke, however, understood it all.

"I see," he said a little hesitantly, "and you're sure there's no other way?"

The droid confirmed there was not.

"Well, in any case, thank you little friend."

The droid beeped a "you're welcome" and continued about its duties.

"Well, what did it say?"

Luke's expression was unsure. "There _is_ way out of here, but it's pretty dangerous." The Jedi went on to explain what the R2 had told him. When he finished, the operative's eyes were wide in disbelief.

"It's nuts, we'll never make it."

"Actually, we might," Luke countered, "but our timing will need to be perfect."

"And if it isn't…" Kyle mused, deliberately leaving the thought unfinished.

"Exactly."

It took only a minute for the operative to decide. "Between this or getting captured and/or killed, I say we try it."

"All right," Luke said, "if you'll get the reactor switch, I'll call the lift."

Kyle moved to a yellow colored switch to the side of the window, positioning his hand over it as Luke moved to the lift controls.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Kyle pressed his switch first. Outside, the red field filling the room turned off and the swelling and spinning particles with it. A second later, Luke hit the lift control and the pair waited impatiently as the lift rose up. As soon as it was in place, they boarded and then waited the interminable seconds as it descended back down. Emerging back into the large chamber, the men moved to the edge of the catwalk.

"You sure this is gonna work?"

"I trust the Force, Kyle. Beyond that… I hope so."

"Me too."

With a quick three count, the operative and Jedi jumped, falling towards the bottom of the chamber at rapid speed. About halfway down, each reached out to the Force, calling for its help, its power. Both felt their headlong plunges begin to slow considerably and after another few seconds, Luke touched down with only the slightest bump. Kyle, unfortunately, had waited too long to slow himself and came down harder than he had intended to, his feet crying out in pain as he landed. The operative quickly dropped down and allowed himself to fall, trying to cushion the shock. It worked, but the fall took his breath and as Luke came over, he lay on his side, trying to get his air back. Kneeling next to him, the Jedi spoke.

"Kyle, use the Force. I know it hurts, but try."

Hearing his friend's words and being unable to respond to them, Kyle nevertheless tried to comply, working to push past the pain in his feet and chest and focus his mind. At first, it didn't work, but then, like a lighthouse beam coming on at night, light seemed to flood inside his mind and he felt a gentle, warm sensation encompass his body. Gradually, they pain he felt faded, becoming little more than a dull roar.

"Good, Kyle," Luke said, "That's it exactly. Keep going."

Able to focus better now, Kyle reached out and felt the power inside him increase. Now it was not just his feet and chest that didn't hurt, his back too was feeling better. The small pains from the cuts he had sustained began to fade as well. And then, the power began to recede, the warm feeling gradually dissipating until Kyle opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them. He looked up and saw Luke smiling down at him.

"You did it, Kyle."

The operative started to answer, but the sound of the reactors coming back on line reached the men, reminding them their time was almost up. Scrambling to his feet quickly, Kyle cast about for the place the droid had mentioned to Luke. He spotted it a moment later.

"Over there!"

The pair scrambled forward, reaching the alcove with the metal grate just as the reactors came back online and the energy began to flow once more. Luke slashed the grate open without a word and he and Kyle stepped only to be grabbed by another sudden wind. They tumbled along a dimly lit shaft, pulses of red light occasionally providing a view of the square interior. Up ahead of them the dimness began to recede.

_I hope we're nearing the end, _Kyle thought.

The light intruding into the shaft grew brighter until an opening appeared. The men tumbled towards until the wind literally pushed them outside and into the air. It only took a few seconds for them to recognize how high they were and that they were beginning to fall.

"Kyle!"

"I've got it!"

Calling out to the Force, both men managed to reorient themselves and touched down on the metal deck safely. It was then Kyle noticed the object before them.

"Luke! Look!"

"What?"

"That shuttle! It's 8t88's!"

Feeling positively triumphant and feeling as if he finally caught up to the droid, Kyle didn't see the other two objects in the room until Luke called a warning.

"Kyle! Probe droids! They're coming in from under the shuttle!"

"No problem!" the operative called back, drawing his blaster out. The spider-like droids moved out from under the shuttle and into clear view, buzzing in their strange language.

"You're not ruining this now, tin uglies! And with that, Kyle mashed the trigger, sending shot after shot into the droid's metal skin. They staggered under the intense laser fire until their armor was penetrated and both exploded in twin fireballs.

Returning the blaster to its holster, Kyle turned to Luke with a cocky smile. "That takes care of that."

Luke laughed aloud. "You should see yourself. Now you _look_ like Han."

"Do I? Well, for right now I settle for finding 8t88. That rustbucket has got to be in here."

Looking about, the two men saw that the room they were in was massive, the ceiling several dozen feet above their heads. The walls, a dark gray that was nearly black curved down from the ceiling before becoming vertical and then angled in again as the approached the floor. Rows and rows of red and white lights were visible along the walls, used to help guide a craft inside. The floor too, was studded with several red lights, used to assist a pilot in landing his vessel directly atop the reinforced, gray steel landing pad. A border of orange and black stripes defined and created a "X" shape as a further. 8t88's shuttle sat nearly in the center of the bad, its nose pointed just past the opening Luke and Kyle had come through. Unfortunately its boarding ramp was closed and locked, which made it seem to Kyle that it was likely the droid had left the shuttle. But that left the question, where was it? Looking about, the operative and the Jedi noticed a wide, medium gray door in one wall. With no others visible, it seemed as good a place as any to begin searching for the elusive droid. Finding a wall switch, Kyle touched and the door began to rise.

"Where is that bucket head?

The door had just disappeared into the ceiling when the operative got his answer for just inside the room beyond the door stood 8t88. The droid was standing motionless, seeming to ignore the door behind it opening. With Luke watching, Kyle advanced, blaster in hand and a smile on his face.

_Finally! The hunt is over! I've got you now, '88._

Moving up close behind the droid, Kyle held his blaster out just touching the droid's head.

"I finally get my chance to repay you."

But instead of the sarcastic, sardonic, electronic voice saying something in reply, the droid's head began to turn and then fell forward, dropping off the neck and striking the floor with a resounding clang.

"Lovely, yesssss?" said a slick voice from behind the operative.

"Kyle!" Luke called, already pulling his saber out. The operative whirled around to face the oddest pair of beings he had ever seen. The first was a giant, easily eight or nine feet tall and heavily built, the green skin reminding Kyle of a Gamorrean. A burnished silver helmet covered most of the being's face and head, leaving a strip in which could seen something like a nose and two liquid eyes that blinked rapidly. Jumping from the floor onto the larger one's shoulder was a short, almost pixie like form. No more than three feet tall, it also had green skin, but most of it was covered with a garment of tan and red, leaving the alien's feet, hands and head exposed. Its face looked as if had been squished on its skull with an almost beak-like nose protruding just above the wide mouth. Two small ears jutted from the head, looking as if they were ill-fitting compared to the rest of the body. Eyes that were little more than slits shifted from Kyle to Luke and back again. A moment later, the operative realized both beings held lightsabers.

"Our Master is on his way to the Valley of the Jedi as we speak," the smaller one said, "a fortune _you_ will not be so lucky to experience." And with that, both beings light their lightsabers.

In a strange way, Gorc and Pic were almost pitiable in terms of how they had come to be Dark Siders serving under Jerec. Gorc had once been only a simple Gamorrean. Neither distinguished nor noticeable, the only unique feature he did have was that he was _Force-sensitive_. This might have gone unnoticed except that Emperor Palpatine had had a dream, a very wicked and ugly dream. And he had a way to achieve it. Using his own great power in the Force, the once Emperor located many Force-sensitive beings all over the galaxy and ordered them captured, but not killed. Sadly, he had a fate in mind for them that was almost worse than death.

Captured by the Empire, Gorc was delivered to a powerful Dark Side wizard in Palpatine's employ and exposed to powerful and nearly deadly Dark Side magics. This "experiment" would have killed the Gamorrean had it not been for his tough hide and strong will. Instead, he was overtaken by a mutation that brought about "changes" in Gorc's face, body, and mind. Very little of what been Gorce was left. Instead, for the purpose of creating a Dark Side warrior, the Gamorrean had seen himself grown even larger than he already was. His Force sensitivity had been expanded exponentially but at the expense of destroying much of his mind. The end result was a monstrously powerful Dark Jedi, but also a not terribly intelligent one. Worse than this was the damage done to Gorc's face, to the point he had demanded that a special helmet had to be crafted for him, to hide the deformities. This was the very helmet he wore now.

Like Gorc, Pic had also been experimented on, mutated and changed. Once a simple Kowakian monkey-lizard, Pic had seen his body and face deformed much as Gorc's was by the experiments conducted on him. But where the Gamorrean's mind had been damaged beyond repair, Pic's had been enhanced. He was able to speak Basic and move about even more quickly that he had before. His small connection to the Force that might have once been called a stream from a faucet was now a raging river.

And though Pic and Gorc were nothing alike and previously had no kind of connection with each other, the experiments had somehow bound them together, creating a sort of relationship, a bond. Seeing this connection, Jerec had dubbed them "Brothers of the Sith" and had trained the pair not only in their use of the Force, but also of the lightsaber. And now those lightsabers shone forth, but like Gorc and Pic, they were both different and the same. Both blades shone with an orange-yellow light; however Pic's was shorter than the normal meter length due to his diminutive body. Gorc's saber, however, was as monstrous as he was, well over two meters in length and much thicker than a normal blade. With the door Kyle and Luke had come through now closed, the room they were in was not very large and would make a lightsaber duel even more dangerous.

"Behind us!" the operative called.

Sparing a glance over his shoulder, Luke saw that the back of the room opened up into a large storage bay where several crates were held in place by repulsors and tractor beams. It wasn't much, but the Jedi considered it as somewhat useful should he and Kyle need to retreat. Just then, he heard the _snap-hiss_ of another lightsaber and turned to the left, felt his eyes go wide.

"Kyle, no! Stop!"

"Are you nuts? I can help!"

"You're not ready!"

"So what am I supposed to do? Retreat? Hide? Not my style, Luke!"

"Luuukkkee?" Pic asked, looking down at the Jedi from atop Gorc's shoulder, "you are Luke Skywalker?"

"I am."

The small being giggled loudly.

"A treat for us, Gorc! Yes, a treat! Not only will we kill Katarn, but the famous Skywalker as well! Lord Jerec will be pleased! Yes, he will!"

A number of seconds passed before a deep, throaty laugh issued from Gorc's mouth and then a strange sounding voice. "Can I do it, Pic? Can I kill them?"

"We will both kill them, my brother!"

"But may I kill first? You went first last time!"

Again, the high pitched giggle. "All right, Gorc. You can go first."

The former Gamorrean extended his left hand curling the massive palm into a fist

"Kyle! Be ready. There's no telling what… urk!"

"Luke? Luke!"

But the Jedi could not speak, hands going to his throat and feet dangling helplessly as he was lifted into the air. Pic's giggle turned into a high-pitched laugh. Kyle stood there, unsure of what to do. Should he attack or try to help Luke? But what could he really do for the Jedi? Seeing this, the operative realized just how inexperienced he was in using the Force. And now in the middle of a combat situation, how could he help? There was still so much he didn't know.

_Well, I do know _one _thing. Big as that one on the right may be, my saber can still cut his arm off!_

Adjusting his grip, Kyle held the lightsaber over one shoulder and charged. Gorc never moved nor seemed the least bit concerned as the operative drew near. Kyle was just bringing the emerald blade down in a slashing move when Pic leaped off Gorc's shoulder and landed just in front of the former Gamorrean, his small lightsaber in hand. With a crash, it met Kyle's and the operative found that no matter how hard he pressed, the small being resisted him. Then, with a strength belying his size, Pic pushed forward, knocking Kyle's saber away as he dashed forward, the tip of his saber swinging up and drawing a line across Kyle's left thigh. The operative screamed in pain, dropping to his other knee as the wounded leg sagged underneath him. Pic came back around and with another quick strike, sent Kyle's lightsaber flying out of his hand. The emerald blade flew into the air, turning end over end before it struck the floor and turned off, leaving the hilt sitting there, too far away to grab.

_The Force, _Kyle thought through the haze of pain, _if I can concentrate, I can…_

Almost as if the Dark Jedi had somehow read his thoughts, Pic moved in front of Kyle, his small, yet powerful saber held aloft, the tip inches from the operative's throat.

"And now," the small being said with a cruel smile, "watch as we show you how we deal with your kind."

Turning slightly, Kyle watched helplessly as the nearly unconscious Luke Skywalker was suddenly hurled away, his head striking the wall soundly before the rest of him crashed to the deck in a heap. He didn't move.

"Luke!" Kyle called, "Luke, answer me! C'mon, Skywalker!"

Pic laughed his evil high pitched laugh again.

"Such is the fate of all who oppose our master. And now, we shall deal with you."

Even as Kyle drew in another breath to call out to Luke, he felt sudden constriction in his airway. Grabbing at his throat, he tried to pull the hands that were not there away, but it was useless. The operative felt himself lifted into the air, looking down at Gorc and Pic even as he struggled to breathe. And then, he was flying haplessly through the air and headed right towards the wall. Somehow, he managed to turn his body enough that his shoulder and back hit first, which did nothing to mitigate the overwhelming pain. Trying to scream and unable to without air, Kyle felt himself drop and then hit the ground. He couldn't move and his oxygen starved brain was screaming for air that simply wasn't there.

His vision grayed, blackened.

* * *

Cliffie strikes again! Don't worry too much though! Chapter 7 will see a turn of fortunes for Kyle and Luke, but not in the way you might think!


	7. Chapter 7: Wars in Mind, Wars in Heart

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall **

**Book 2, Part 2: Birth of a Jedi**

**Chapter 7: Wars in the Mind, Wars in the Heart**

A/N: Greetings, everyone! Shanesnest here back on my early posting schedule this week. Well, here comes another Dark Jedi battle with Luke knocked unconscious and Kyle already having the smack laid down on him by Gorc and Pic. But trust me, this battle is far from over! I will warn you in advance that I took a good deal of artistic license here and I'm not exactly confident about the battle scenes. But who knows? Maybe its' better than I think, I just don't feel terribly strong at describing lightsaber battles . But, beyond that, Luke and Kyle are gonna have a bit of a heart-to-heart on why Kyle keeps bringing up Jan. This is setting the groundwork for the reunion scene that I hope to have for you soon! But before you dive in, let's do them shout outs!

Ovall Aocrog: I love that description of Gorc and Pic! Believe me, if I had a dollar for every time I remembered something I wanted to say at an earlier time my student loans would be paid off by now! Well, how about that! You and I must have been on mind merge when I was writing the character! It's weird, but I really got this feeling he's normally a placid guy, but tick him off and whammo! You have a good insight about Jan. She's one of the few women in the galaxy capable of standing up to Kyle while still being able to care for him. Interesting idea about Vinial's ghost! Kind of an Exorcist thing going on there. I might just use that suggestion! Lemme think about it a bit and I'll see what I can come up with.

Nerwen Aldarion: Well, I have seen all four Lethal Weapon movies, but not recently. The Luke-Kyle relationship is not something I ever considered before this, but it really does work. Hey, good idea! Starting next month on CBS! Kyle Katarn, a rookie with a history of trouble. Luke Skywalker, a veteran cop who believes there's good in everyone. Can these two track down a murderer? Thursdays, 9 Eastern, 8 Central. Y'know, you might be right in having Luke join the cadre. I think it could still be Light Side. Heck, my pastor describes himself as a "professional meddler." Well, we'll just see what happens. Of course as author and dealer, I get an automatic 20% cut of all winnings, right?

Tinuviel Undomiel: Yeah, Gorc and Pic are twins in the worst sense of the word. Don't worry, they're gonna get theirs! Oh believe me, Kyle is gonna get a lecture of sorts in this chapter, you'll see. The more I think about it, I don't why no one else has ever thought of putting Luke and Kyle together in a story!

Manus Dei on Chap 5: No worries, things happen. Drive each other crazy? Hmmm, maybe. Oh believe me, Jan's not gonna being crazy for much longer. Yeah, if Jan had Force powers… (SHUDDER).

Phygmalion: Glad to hear it! Thanks for the compliment as well. The Star Wars Wookiepedia is an excellent resource. You are most definitely welcome. I find myself looking forward to your reviews to see where I've done especially well and where I need to work on things. Totally agree on the flaming, it's really discourteous and sometimes rather unfair. But such are the things we deal with. I'm hoping this lightsaber battle I've written is better than the first one with Yun. I can honestly say I'm not terribly confident about it. But we'll see.

A/N: Thanks everyone for such wonderfully awesome reviews! Y'all are the best! And with that, I shall release you to the chapter and look forward to your reactions and reviews!

A/N (5/26/10): Hey everyone, need your thoughts on something. Initially, I was going to surprise everyone with an extra chapter on Friday or Saturday as a Memorial Day gift, however, I haven't gotten as much written as I'd hoped. So, here's the deal. I can still post the extra chapter, but right now it's a bit short (about 10 pages) or I can wait and have a longer one by this time next week. Let me know which you'd prefer and I'll go from there. On and before I forget,

**HAPPY MEMORIAL DAY TO YOU ALL!

* * *

**

**Planet Sulon **

**Inside the Cargo Ship**

*****We now return you to your scheduled Dark Jedi battle, already in progress*****

As Kyle lay there, on the edge of unconsciousness, a voice sounded in his mind, and it seemed rather disappointed.

**And you call yourself a Jedi? Hah!**

It sounded somewhat familiar to the operative, but his pain-fogged mind made thinking nearly impossible.

**You spoke so boldly before, Katarn, **the voice continued, **where is your fire now, your passion?**

The operative wanted to answer, but just drawing breath brought such pain with it… but then something changed and Kyle felt the pain wracking his body disappear. Breath flowed in and out of him easily. But when he tried opening his eyes, all he saw was blackness.

_Am I…?_

**No, you're not dead, Katarn, but you soon will be. Gorc and Pic are magnificent, are they not? Even the great Luke Skywalker was powerless before them.**

_I know you._

**Oh come now, Katarn, of course you know me. Do you not recognize the one who has been with you so long? I'm almost hurt.**

_Jerec._

**Ah, so your mind is working after all then. Yes, Katarn, it is me.**

_What is this? I was just… I mean I thought…_

**Oh you're still in the same place, Katarn. I just thought I'd take a moment to savor my victory before my servants finish you off.**

_You… you haven't won yet, Jerec. _

**Of course I have. The map is mine and soon I will possess the power of the Valley of the Jedi. And shortly, you will no longer be an impediment to my plans.**

Though he wanted to reply back with defiance, a part of Kyle wondered if perhaps the Dark Jedi was right. Luke had been all but defeated and for all he knew, the Jedi was already dead. Gorc and Pic were _so_ powerful. What could he possibly do against them? How could he win? The answer he didn't want to consider seemed to hang over him like a dark cloud

**Oh come now, Katarn, you disappoint me. I thought you more than this, better. You demonstrated far more promise before. **

Again, the operative wanted to reply, but couldn't find anything to say.

**Look at you! This is just pitiful. Where is your warrior's spirit, Katarn, your resolve to win no matter what? Are you simply going to give up and die now? **

_I…_

**Rahn wasted his time on you, as did Skywalker. You are no Jedi. Even an apprentice would demonstrate great ability than you; so very disappointing. Your father would be ashamed.**

_What? What did you say?_

**So many including him, so many placed their hope and faith in you and now look at what you've become. It's no wonder the Ors woman has left you.**

_Wait! How can you know that? I never…_

**Oh Katarn, your weak mind is a like an open book to me, revealing your innermost thoughts. I had hoped to meet you one day, face-to-face, and battle together, Jedi vs. Sith. But now, it seems that will never happen; so very disappointing. **

From feeling broken and defeated, Kyle was starting to get angry, Jerec's words adding fuel to the fire with each syllable.

_Shut up._

**Oh, now you think you can command me? How amusing! Weak, broken, unable to even respond like a warrior. Truly, Katarn, you are a pathetic example of a Jedi, and even more so of a man.**

The anger inside Kyle grew all the more, becoming a bright fire that seemed to spread all over his body. He sensed power as well, power that he could feed off of.

_Shut up!_

**Or what, Katarn? What will you do if I don't 'shut up'? You are defeated and about to die. So why should I listen to you?**

_Stop talking, Jerec. I mean it. Stop talking or I'll…_

**You'll what, weakling?**

_I'll... I'll… I'LL… I'LL DESTROY YOU AND ANYTHING ELSE THAT GETS IN MY WAY!_

There was no response from the Dark Jedi, but in a flash, the darkness turned into a painfully strong light, causing Kyle to close his eyes. When he opened them again, the light had faded and he saw the floor of the room he was lying on. The pain was still with him, but instead of preventing him from taking action; it seemed to add to the feeling of power inside him. The operative understood instinctively that this was Dark Side energy coursing through him, but he didn't care. He felt strong and powerful, but at the same time, very annoyed with himself.

_How could I have let this happen? I feel the Force and know its power and strength. How could I have let these Dark Jedi do this to me?_

Sensing the approach of his attackers, a plan began to form in the operative's mind, one so cold and calculating that it brought a smile to his face, the smile of a predator sizing up his prey. Then his eyes closed once more and his face became placid.

As for Gorc and Pic, they had intended to finish off Kyle right away, but ended up getting into an argument over whom to kill first. Pic thought it best to deal with Luke as the greater threat, but Gorc adamantly demanded to take care of Kyle first. The pair went back and forth, neither giving ground until Pic decided to let the former Gamorrean have his way, albeit with a promise that next time, Pic would decide who to kill first. With the issue settled, they advanced on the operative, Pic hopping around and giggling, anticipating the moment of the final strike and seeing the life drain from the man's eyes. Gorc plodded along just behind, swinging his lightsaber in an almost casual manner. Suddenly, there was a shift in the Force, a subtle ripple that might have served a warning had it not gone away as quick as it had come. Pic looked up at Gorc.

"Did you feel that?"

"I… feel… a… no, I feel nothing… now."

Dismissing it little more than an odd sensation, Pic nodded and the two Dark Jedi advanced until they only a few steps away from where Kyle lay.

"Go ahead," Pic said, "finish it."

"No," Gorc said, "turn him over. I want to see his face before I kill him."

Sighing in frustration, Pic nonetheless complied with the request and with a bit of Force-boosted strength, turned the body over. Kyle's face was composed and relaxed, his eyes shut.

"Good," said Gorc, "now I kill him."

Drawing the huge orange-yellow blade back, Gorc swung it down, intending to cleave the body below in two. The blade arced down, humming loudly as it cut through the air, and then… stopped.

It all happened so quickly that even the Dark Jedi needed several seconds to understand what had happened. At the last second, just before Gorc's blade would have cut into Kyle, the operative's eyes had snapped open and his right hand had shot out. The lightsaber lying on the deck trembled once then flew towards the man, slipping into his palm. The emerald beam ignited and swung up to block the orange-yellow blade, a resounding crash filling the room. Brain finally catching up with what his eyes had recorded, Gorc pressed down hard, trying to break his opponent's resistance. But somehow, the human matched the Dark Jedi strength for strength. Seeing what was going on, Pic started to hop over, intending to aid Gorc. He was nearly there when Kyle noticed him.

His free hand shot out and Pic, unsure of what was happening, was totally unprepared as a strong Force Push smashed into him, sending the small being sailing out of the room until he landed atop one of the crates. Turning back to Gorc, Kyle raised the same hand towards the former Gamorrean, sending Gorc back a number of steps. With his attackers taken care of for the moment, the operative was able to get to his feet. His eyes took in the large being before him and his mind looked to the Force for how best to deal with the Dark Jedi. Gorc found himself hesitating, so taken by surprise at what the human had done that he wasn't sure what to do next. It wasn't that the former Gamorrean was particularly stupid or slow-witted, but he was used to having Pic with him and often deferred to the smaller being to make decisions. Most puzzling to the Dark Jedi was how the human that had been lying on the ground defeated was now standing before him.

"How did you…?" the former Gamorrean stammered, "You were beaten, defeated. So how did...?"

The question struck Kyle as rather amusing and he smiled at his attacker. "You really expected to beat _me_? Like I would actually let that happen. And besides, it's my turn now."

When the Dark Jedi didn't respond immediately, Kyle dashed forward and swung his lightsaber. Gorc responded to the attack, the beam of his lightsaber intersecting Kyle's with a loud crash, the confluence of energy causing a flash to emanate from the point of contact.

"Well," the operative said, looking up at Gorc with the same amused smile, "at least you're not as dumb as you look."

Kyle felt the surge of rage from the Gamorrean in the Force, for one of the things Gorc had hated being called even before being experimented on was "dumb". Once it only wounded his pride, but now it was like a matador taunting a bull. Disengaging his saber from Kyle's, Gorc gripped the hilt with both hands and brought the orange-yellow beam down in a sweeping slash, intending to use his considerable size to break through the human's guard and cleave him in two. Seeing the blade coming, Kyle barely managed to sidestep the death blow. Unfortunately for Gorc, the ferocity of his attack opened up his guard and Kyle took full advantage of it. Gripping the saber with his left hand, the operative dashed forward and to the side. The Dark Jedi cried out in pain as he felt a fiery burning along his left side. He swung his blade that way but missed the human. His right side suddenly screamed in pain as Kyle's saber sliced into it. Avoiding a retaliatory strike, the operative slid to a halt in front of the Dark Jedi, a confident smile on his face.

But that smile quickly faded as Gorc jumped into the air and then came down with tremendous force, his massive bulk sending shock waves radiating through the floor, causing it to ripple and shake. Caught unawares, Kyle tried to stabilize his footing, but found himself falling to the ground seconds later. Gorc quickly followed up and only a last second roll to the left kept the operative from being sliced by the Dark Jedi's saber. However, as a massive fist grabbed and lifted him up, Kyle quickly discovered the strike had been little more than a feint. Gorc threw him and though the Force helped absorb some of the shock, Kyle still cried out in pain as he hit the near wall and tumbled to the ground, his entire body radiating with pain. His lightsaber clattered to the ground and rolled a short distance away. But where an ordinary human would have been overwhelmed, Kyle used it to feed his anger, which only _added _to his power.

Moving towards his fallen opponent, Gorc smiled to himself. The human had proved to be a better opponent than he had thought at first, but in the end, had fallen, like so many before. But then, he saw the body stir.

_No, it cannot be!_

But it was. Though his body ached horribly, Kyle managed to rise to his feet once again, feeding on the Dark Side, letting its power course through his body and give him the strength he needed.

_I cannot fail! _Kyle thought_. I _will_ not!_

He saw Gorc and where another person might have been afraid, Kyle felt a dark pleasure. His right hand shot out and the silvery tube of his lightsaber rocketed into it, the emerald beam flashing into existence a second later. And before the former Gamorrean could prepare a defense, Kyle charged at him, a scream of rage tearing past his lips. Gorc found himself backing up as the human landed blow after blow, not so much attacking as using the lightsaber like battering ram, smashing away at his target. The room was filled with the sound of the energy blades clashing together, flashes of light like small explosions with each blow. Though he was able to counter each strike, Gorc began to worry a little. The human showed no sign of weakness or tiring. If the Dark Jedi was to have any chance at defeating his opponent, he needed to change the tempo of the battle. Just then, he felt a new sensation in the Force, one that brought back the former Gamorrean's smile.

"Gorc! Hang on! I'm coming!"

It was Pic, recovered from the Force Push that had briefly knocked him out. With lightsaber in hand, he ran towards the two combatants.

"Now," Gorc said, "You die."

But just as Pic's feet touched the floor of the room and he charged, the human whirled around, avoiding the small being's strike and executing another Force Push that sent Pic tumbling towards Gorc. Barely did the Dark Jedi managed to turn off their lightsabers before they collided.

"You all right?"

"Fine," Pic said, "you?"

"Glad you're back. This human, he is stronger than we thought."

Pic smiled evilly. "Then let us see how he handles both _of_ us."

Feeling glad with his "brother" close by, Gorc smiled and nodded. But as they turned to face their opponent, they found the human was actually smiling at them.

"So it's both of you this time, fine with me. Pretty sure I can handle a nitwit and a dwarf."

Enraged, the two Dark Jedi charged, lightsabers springing to life, which was exactly what Kyle wanted. As Pic drew, the operative blocked the small being's strike, and then knocked the orange-yellow blade away, knocking Pic off guard. Then, switching the lightsaber to a one-handed grip, the operative reached out with his left hand and grabbed the front of the small being's tunic, then yanked him forward with enough force to send Pic flying forward and right into the gap between the room and the first box. A scream of surprise and anger escaping the diminutive Dark Jedi as he fell out of sight, heading for the floor several feet below. Gorc saw all this happen and quickly realized he was alone once again. The human looked at him with something like disappointment.

"And you're supposed to be Dark Jedi. You're both pitiful."

Feeling positively incensed by the comment, Gorc let out a load roar and charged. Drawing the massive orange-yellow saber blade back over his shoulder, he brought it down with every bit of force he could muster.

"DIE!"

So enraged was the Dark Jedi that his strike proved almost clumsy. Kyle intercepted the blade and knocked it to the side, which left Gorc wide open. The operative didn't hesitate and sliced upward with his own blade, effortlessly severing the former Gamorrean's right wrist. With his roar of rage turning into a scream of pain, the Dark Jedi backed away, staring helplessly at the carbonized stump of his left right arm, then at Kyle.

"YOU…. MY ARM!"

"I can take the other one if you like."

"I WILL KILL YOU!"

Managing to recover his lightsaber and holding it in his left hand, Gorc slashed out with it, but the emerald blade was also there, blocking the blow before changing direction as the operative reversed the hilt and drove the gleaming blade directly through the Dark Jedi's left thigh. Screaming even louder, Gorc tried to shift his balance, to somehow keep himself from falling, but it made no difference. Holding his saber so the blade wouldn't cut him, the operative extended both hands and hit the Dark Jedi with a Force Push that sent the former Gamorrean crashing to the floor. Leaping into the air, Kyle managed a somewhat awkward landing on Gorc's massive chest, driving both feet in and stealing whatever air was still left in the Dark Jedi's lungs. The large being tried one final time to raise his saber, but found he had no strength left.

"This is almost a shame," Kyle said, "I would have preferred to send you back to Jerec as a warning."

He shrugged and even as a cry arose from the storage area, drove his lightsaber through Gorc's left eye, the meter long shaft reaching through and vaporizing the former Gamorrean's brain. The massive body quivered all over once, twice and then collapsed. Seconds later, a death rattle escaped the mouth.

_Now for the other one, _Kyle thought, turning to see his intended target approaching and crying out at the top of his lungs.

"GORC! NO!"

Jumping down from the lifeless body, Kyle waited as Pic made a final leap and landed inside the room, staring with shocked disbelief at Gorc's body. The diminutive Dark Jedi reached out and took a hold of one of the former Gamorrean's hands. And, despite having no regrets over his actions, Kyle felt something like pity for the small being. And then, Pic came at him, a snarl escaping the thin lips, orange-yellow lightsaber shining brightly, swinging down. Kyle caught the blow just before it would have sliced his neck open, but didn't anticipate the sudden backflip and kick to the face. Staggered by the blow, the operative moved back a step, trying to recover even as the Dark Jedi leapt into the air again, coming at him. Sensing rather than seeing, Kyle extended a hand. Seeing the move but not having enough time to react, Pic found himself knocked away by the Force Push. He managed to turn his flight into another flip, landing on the far side of the room.

Then, as Kyle was trying to recover from the kick, Pic leapt into the air again. He saw the human extended his hand out and with a giggle escarping his lips, altered his path so that the attempted Force Push missed him completely. Landing on both feet, he struck out with his saber, but found the emerald blade was there, blocking the attack. Growling in frustration, Pic pulled his saber back and contemplated what to do next. Just then, an idea popped up in his mind. Smiling to himself, the Dark Jedi backed away towards the storage room. When Kyle didn't immediately follow, Pic called to him.

"So, you _are_ afraid. Why not run while you still can?"

Enraged by this, Kyle charged at the Dark Jedi, but missed completely as Pic leapt into the air and kicked him again, sending the operative crashing into the wall. Completing his somersault, the Dark Jedi landed atop the nearest box in the storage area. Yelling in anger, Kyle came after him, landing atop the box to find he was alone, the Dark Jedi nowhere to be seen.

_I know he came out here. So where…_

A cackle came from right in front of him, following the humming sound of a lightsaber. The Force called a warning and, at the last instant, the operative swung his lightsaber down and blocked the blow that would have severed his left leg. Pic's blade was so close that Kyle could almost feel its outer edge. A Force Pull accompanied the attempted strike and the operative found himself pitching forward, unable to get his balance in time to keep from falling onto the surface of the crate. He heard the cackling laugh again and turned over, lightsaber raised just as Pic brought his down. The blades crashed together, buzzing and crackling with static as they pushed against each other. Suddenly, the pressure was gone and Kyle had a sense of something moving past him. He sat up and looked around.

_Where is he? I can hear him, but…_

The answer came, and Kyle smiled as he realized what he needed to do. Closing his eyes, he told the Force to obey his request and felt it respond. Opening his eyes, he still saw the interior of the storage room, but the light was different, almost like the purple of twilight. More importantly, he could now see the Dark Jedi, standing on the next crate, angling his blade for a new attack. But this time, when he came forward, Kyle was ready. As Pic swung his blade, Kyle blocked the blow, knocking the Dark Jedi's blade out to the side. He followed up with a Force-enhanced punch to the alien's face that sent Pic flying back, landing atop the second crate. Recovering, the Dark Jedi wondered at what had happened. It didn't seem to make sense. He had used his Force Cloak, which should have made him invisible to the human, but somehow the man _had_ seen him. Eyes shifting a little to Gorc's prone form, the Dark Jedi re-evaluated his strategy.

_I cannot underestimate this one any longer. He feels the Force and has proven to be skilled. I must use all that I have to destroy him. _

Abandoning his attempt at hiding his presence, Pic leapt to where the operative was and drove in with a horizontal strike. Kyle blocked it, and then switched the angle of his blade to intercept a follow-up strike. He had to move quickly as the Dark Jedi's small stature hid a fearsome quickness. Pic literally danced around him, slashing and cutting, sending strike after strike at the operative. But with the Dark Side speaking to him with a mirror-like clarity, Kyle found he was able to meet each attack with the perfect counter. So engaged were the two combatants that neither of them saw Luke begin to stir.

Consciousness returned to Luke Skywalker a bit reluctantly, the light slicing into his eyes like tiny daggers and his nerve endings suddenly waking up all at once and sending all kinds of signals to his brain, mostly of pain and discomfort. Calling to the Force, he felt its healing effects wash over him, deadening the pain and helping to repair the damage done to his body. Looking about, he recognized the room and after a moment, remembered what had happened, the Dark Jedi appearing, the Force Grip used on him, being thrown and then ending up here. Feeling a bit better now, the Jedi rose to his feet and cast about for Kyle, hoping this friend was still alive. It was then he noticed the corpse a few feet away.

_What happened?_

He moved closer and saw the marks of a lightsaber on the body and especially on the face. It became clear what had killed this Dark Jedi, but what about the other one? And where was Kyle? That was when a wave of Dark Side energy rolled over the Jedi like a tidal wave, threatening to drown him. He fought against it, broadcasting Light Side energy that parted, then pierced through the Dark.

_Where did _that _come from? It was _so_ powerful. But with one Dark Jedi dead, how could... oh no._

Fearing the worst, Luke turned around, eyes focusing on the storage area. And there they were, Kyle and the second, smaller Dark Jedi, lightsaber blades flashing and sparking as they struck each other. And emanating from both, as the Jedi had feared, were the energies of the Dark Side.

_Why Kyle? We talked about this. I warned you, and now…_

Luke pondered what to do. He wasn't exactly looking to take on both combatants, but knew he had to do something to stop Kyle before his friend fully fell into the Dark Side's hold. If that happened, bringing him back would be nearly impossible.

_Maybe… if I help Kyle defeat that Dark Jedi, I can talk to him, get him back to his senses. _

Nodding to himself, Luke pulled out his lightsaber, the green blade igniting with a loud _snap-hiss. _He was just about to move towards the two when the battle took a sudden turn. Pic was still continuing his old dance around circle Kyle; the orange-yellow blade swinging and slicing, try to penetrate his opponent's guard. He was just coming around to the front when the emerald blade crashed against his and then turned, in the wrong direction.

_I've got him!_

But as the Dark Jedi drove in for what appeared to be a perfect opportunity for a strike, Kyle moved as well, springing the trap he had laid. As Pic drew his lightsaber back, the operative's left foot exploded outward, catching the Dark Jedi in the face and chest. The Force-enhanced kick sent Pic flying into the air and as he came down, still stunned by force of the blow, Kyle drove his saber forward; the blade punching through Pic's middle and coming out the other side. Eyes going wide with surprise, the Dark Jedi screamed in agony a second later as his body began to slide down, the energy blade slowly cutting the alien in half.

"KYLE! NO!"

Distracted by the sudden voice, the operative pulled his blade back and Pic fell to the floor. Turning and seeing Luke, Kyle smiled and waved at him.

"Be right there!"

"KYLE!"

Ignoring this call, the operative stared down at the twitching body, smiling malevolently.

"Why?" Pic managed to whisper, "you're just like us."

Kyle's smiled melted into an angry sneer.

"I'm _nothing_ like you."

And with that, he drove his saber through Pic's head. And as the Dark Jedi's body went still, Kyle heard laughter inside his mind, delighted laughter.

**Yes! Yes, indeed! Well done, Katarn! Well done!**

Feeling almost proud of himself, Kyle turned at the sound of boots landing nearby, finding that Luke was standing on one of the crates, his shining saber nearly limp in his hand. The Jedi's eyes were wide and his expression disbelieving.

"Kyle…"

**Be wary, Katarn.**

_Of what? Luke's my friend._

**Is he? Truly? **

_Yes._

**Then speak to him, and see if it is true.**

Nodding, Kyle did so, adding a touch of sarcasm to his words. "Hey, Luke, looks like you finally woke up. It's about time too, not exactly fair leaving me to take on these two by myself."

"What did you _do_?"

It seemed impossible to the Jedi that his friend had done this, despite the evidence lying all around. But as he got a good look at Kyle's face, Luke sucked in a breath. Normally a placid brown, the operative's eyes were glowing an ugly red color.

"Hey! They attacked me first. I would have been the one lying here if I hadn't defended myself."

"Defended yourself? Is that what you call this?"

"What's your problem, Skywalker?"

"Kyle, defending yourself is one thing, killing the enemy in battle is another. But this… this is…"

"Well, what in the nine hells did you expect me to do? Wait for you to wake up while they made mincemeat of me?"

"Of course not," Luke said, "but Kyle… this is exactly what I feared."

"What are you talking about?"

"I sense the Dark Side in you, Kyle."

To the Jedi's surprise, the operative didn't flinch or react in any way that showed concern or regret. Instead, he nodded.

"Yeah, I did. So what? I had to do _something_."

"You _had_ to give into the Dark Side?"

"Luke, those two threw me into a wall, practically knocked me out. If I hadn't done something, I'd be dead right now."

"But Kyle, the Dark Side…"

"It helped me, Luke. It gave me the power to beat these two."

"Beat them? Kyle, you didn't just beat them, you _slaughtered_ them."

"So what? These were _Dark Jedi_, Luke, the enemy, the ones we're supposed to defeat."

"Not by becoming them, Kyle."

"I didn't _become_ them. I just used the power available to help me."

"And look what that power has done, Kyle. The real you wouldn't have done this."

"The _real _me?"

"The one I know, the one who's my friend."

"Are you being a little melodramatic here, Luke? Maybe I could've handled this differently, but I didn't have a lot of time to think or choose. They were ready to _kill_ me."

"And so that justifies _this_? Kyle, what you've done goes against everything we've discussed, every lesson I've taught you."

"Geez, Luke, calm down. It's not like I'm Vader or the Emperor. I'm controlling the power here, not the other way around."

**Well spoken, Katarn. The power **_**is **_**yours, ready to answer your call at a moment's notice. Skywalker's worries are worthless. But be watchful.**

The Jedi gave the operative a disbelieving look. "Is that right?"

"Yes, it is."

"And you think you can control the Dark Side, bend it to your will?"

"I already have."

"Then let me ask you this, Kyle. What do you think _Jan_ would say about this, or Mon Mothma or any of your other friends?"

**What do their opinions matter? As for the Ors woman, she rejected you.**

"As far as Jan goes, I really don't care. Regarding the others, what they think really doesn't matter."

"And what if they disagreed with you? Opposed you?"

"Then I'd teach them the error of their ways."

"You mean kill them?"

"If they stood in my way," the operative said simply.

**Well said again, Katarn. All those who are not with you are against you.**

"Listen to yourself, Kyle; listen to what you're saying. This isn't you. This isn't the man I know."

**This only proves he never knew you, Katarn. Do not waver now.**

"Well…" the operative said a bit hesitantly, despite Jerec's reassurance, "it is _now_."

"No," Luke said, shaking his head, "it isn't. Kyle, listen to me. The Dark Side promises power and control, but at a terrible cost."

**Bah! What cost is there to true power?**

"What… cost?"

"The cost of losing everyone and everything dear to you. You begin fearing them because they might disagree or go against you. And ultimately, you'll destroy them."

**Only those who oppose you, Katarn; only those.**

But despite this second reassurance, Kyle was beginning to waver.

"No," he whispered.

"You'll end up alone, Kyle, no friends, no family, no one who cares about you. The Dark Side will be all you have, and in time, it will consume you too."

**You will have ultimate power, Katarn! What is any of this compared to that? **

"No," the operative said, his voice shaking a little, feeling even more uncertain, "you're… you're lying."

**Precisely, Katarn! Such are the ways of the Jedi! Arrogance and deception. Do not believe!**

"Am I Kyle? Answer me this. When have I _ever_ lied to you?

**Do not be fooled!**

"N… never."

"And I'm not lying to you now, Kyle. I can feel the struggle within you, and I hear the voice of the one speaking to you. Don't let him fool you."

**I showed you the path to power, Katarn. What has Skywalker done except teach useless lessons and scold your efforts?**

"Kyle, I'm your friend. You know you can trust me."

**Do not listen further, Katarn! I will give you all the power you need to defeat every obstacle in your path! Skywalker will only keep you from it!**

_What… do I do?_

**Choose, Katarn.**

Watching the operative, Luke experienced a sinking feeling as the operative's wavering solidified into a decision, but not the one the Jedi had hoped for. Kyle raised his lightsaber into a guard position, gripping the hilt tightly.

"Kyle, please. Don't do this."

"I don't have a CHOICE!" the operative yelled as he charged. Luke felt the flood of Dark Side energy as the emerald blade swung down, humming loudly. He blocked the strike, catching it on his green blade. But then Kyle slid his blade down and would have struck Luke's chest had not the Jedi disengaged and stepped back. Describing a half arc, the emerald blade flashed as Kyle went for another strike, but Luke blocked this one too.

_He's strong_.

Kyle continued to initiate the assault, slashing and striking powerfully, pushing the Jedi back step by step. And while Luke was able to keep Kyle at bay, he marveled at the level of power the operative was exhibiting.

_Ben was right about him. If I can just bring you back to the Light, Kyle…_

Just then, the operative executed a full spin, and brought his blade crashing down in an ax-handle strike. Luke lifted his blade aloft to block it, but the tip of the emerald blade reached out just a bit farther than the Jedi anticipated. Luke cried out as sudden pain blossomed on the back of his hand. Forced to pull back, he lost focus and his guard opened up.

**Now, Katarn! He is defenseless! Finish this! Strike him dead!**

Swinging the emerald blade until it was nearly a blur; Kyle went for a strike across Luke's chest. But just as the blade was reaching the point of impact, Luke's green blade flashed, cutting across and up, knocking Kyle's blade away.

_What the… How did he do that?_

In the midst of his confusion, the operative saw the Jedi suddenly smile as Luke extended both hands, palms facing out. The Force Push that hit Kyle was overwhelming in its power, knocking the operative off his feet and into the air. Disoriented, he hit the last crate in the series hard, the air driven from his lungs and renewed pain shooting up his back, legs and arms. A pair of boots materialized in front of him and then the green glow of Luke's lightsaber was right there, inches from the operative's face.

"It's over," the Jedi said.

**Do not fail now, Katarn! You have the power! Get up! Strike him down!**

Luke chuckled. "You've lost this battle, Jerec. Now let go of Kyle before I come in there and make you."

A cry of pure rage rose in the operative's mind as Jerec left him. And with the Dark Jedi's departure, Kyle felt suddenly deflated, the all-consuming anger fading, the need to destroy, the desire to kill, all of it seemed to dissipate like smoke. And in its wake, exhaustion and pain hit Kyle in equal measure. Groaning loudly and screwing his eyes shut, he fell back, which only served to add to the agony in his back. Without speaking, Luke went to work, administering the contents of the remaining medpacs to his friend. Gradually, Kyle's contorted features began to relax a little, and when his eyes opened, they were back to their normal, the irises moving as they focused on the Jedi.

"Luke?"

"Welcome back, Kyle," the Jedi said, smiling at him.

"What in space happened to me? My back, my sides, everything hurts. I know those two Dark Jedi…"

The memories came flooding back in a rush and, despite the discomfort it brought, Kyle he sat up, a haunted look appearing on his face. He looked about the room, seeing the bodies and with a cry of anguish, covered his face with his hands.

"It's all right, Kyle," Luke said, gently patting him on the shoulder, "it's over."

"How can you say that?" the operative exploded, looking up at his friend with an expression of profound regret. "You saw what I did. And then, I… OH SITHSPIT!"

"Kyle, listen to me. I can't say what happened here wasn't a terrible thing, it _was_. And even more worrisome was how you failed to resist the Dark Side this time."

"I was so sure! So sure I was right! I thought I knew what I was doing!"

"Of course you did, Kyle. That's the second part of what I want to say. Jerec _used_ you. He came to you in a moment of pain and weakness and promised the cure to all your ills. Even _I _would have been hard pressed to say no."

"But, Luke, I attacked _you_! I attacked a _friend_!"

It was then that the operative saw the scorch mark on the Jedi's right hand.

"And your hand! Look what I did! Luke, I'm so sorry!"

"Kyle, it's okay" Luke said kindly.

"How can you say that? Who knows how much damage I did?"

"Kyle, look."

The operative didn't want to, seeing the wound made him feel even worse for his actions. But then, as he looked closer, curiosity filtered in.

"What the…"

"This is my bionic hand," Luke said, flexing the appendage, "and all you did was damage the surface skin. Once we get back to the _Intrepid, _a medical droid will fix it right up."

"But, still, it doesn't matter. What I did…"

"Your mind was in turmoil, Kyle, and Jerec still had a strong hold on you. I could see I was getting through to you, it just wasn't enough."

"Uh-uh, no way, Skywalker," the operative challenged, "_I_ chose to do this. _I _was the one, not you."

Luke smiled broadly at him. "And that's why I'm not angry with you, Kyle. I could see you wavering, wondering whether what you were doing was right or not. That you see it so clearly now is proof you can still learn to resist, to fight back, and to not give in the next time."

"Wait a minute, you're _not_ mad?"

"Nope. You _want_ me to be?"

"Not really, it's just that…"

"What?"

"Nothing," the operative said quickly.

"Kyle?"

"What?"

"Tell me."

The operative hesitated a bit more then, lowering his head, finished the sentence.

"It's just that if Jan was here, she'd be tearing into me like a buzzsaw right now."

"Then be thankful I'm not her."

To his surprise, Kyle laughed at this, amazed that he could find anything funny at that moment.

"How do you feel?" Luke asked.

Kyle moved his body experimentally and winced a number of times. "It hurts, but not as bad. And I'm a little tired."

"A little?" Luke echoed sarcastically.

"Okay, a lot. But I'd rather take the time to rest and recover once we're out of here."

"Agreed," the Jedi said, "And I think we should contact Wexter to let him know we're still alive."

"You're right," Kyle agreed, "let's just hope he kept this crate from leaving the atmosphere."

Standing up, the operative accompanied the Jedi as they made their back into the room where the whole mess had started.

"Shame about that droid," Luke said as they walked by the still standing body.

"Yeah," Kyle said, "I really wanted to… oh wow, I almost forgot!"

The Jedi watched as the operative turned back to the droid body, obviously searching for something.

"What are looking for?"

"Something that we'll need if… aha, here it is!"

The operative held up the droid's head.

"What good is that?" Luke asked, "He's been deactivated, probably for good."

"True, but if they didn't wipe his memory, we might be able to access the map stored in there. But man. I didn't imagine this."

"What's that?"

"Turns out 8t88's brain is heavier than I imagine."

The statement struck Luke so ridiculously that he began to laugh and only increased when Kyle held up the droid head and added, "You wanna play catch?"

After getting control of themselves again, Luke and Kyle arrived back in the hangar with 8t88's shuttle. While the Jedi stood guard, Kyle was able to override the lock controls and open the ramp, intending that he and Luke fly the shuttle out of there. However, he soon came back down the ramp, shaking his head.

"Looks like those two Dark Jedi smashed the controls after they took care of 8t88."

Looking as discouraged as Kyle felt, Luke said, "Not exactly what I wanted to hear."

"I sure hope Wexter can come get us," Kyle said as he retrieved his communicator. Activating the device, he spoke into it. "Kyle to Wexter, come in please."

He waited, but there no response.

"Repeat, Kyle to Wexter, do you read me? Come in."

Still no response.

"I hope nothing's happened to him," Luke said.

"I hope not too," added Kyle, "otherwise it's gonna be a long walk home."

He tried the device again. "Kyle to Wexter, come in please."

Still nothing.

"C'mon old man! Answer me already!"

Perhaps ten seconds passed when the comm speaker crackled.

"Old man? Why you listen here, you young pup! I'm not so old as I can't put you over my knee! And another thing…"

"Wexter! You're all right!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Well, a'course I'm all right. I've been flying ships long before you even knew what they were. What's your status?"

"We're still inside the ship, in one of the hangars. We found 8t88's shuttle, but it's been rendered unusable."

"What about the droid? Did you find him?"

"In a way, yes."

"What?"

"It's a long story, Wexter. Suffice it to say we got what we need. But more importantly what we really need right now is a pickup out of here. Is the ship still in the atmosphere?"

"For now," the old engineer said," I've made quite a nuisance of myself so far. They took a couple potshots at me, but nothing I couldn't avoid."

"Good," Kyle said, "listen; can you pick us up at the top of this can?"

"Maybe," Wexter replied, "assuming you can find an open spot for me to land."

Kyle remembered the place he and Luke had been upon boarding the cargo ship.

"Can do."

"Alright then," Wexter said, "but you better make it fast, Kyle. I've detected some fairly urgent comm traffic coming from there. I've got a bad feeling that in a little while, we're gonna have a lot of company."

"Understood," Kyle replied, "we'll signal you as soon as we reach the top."

"See you then, Wexter out."

Returning the communicator to a pocket, the operative turned to the Jedi, who looked just as happy as he.

"Only problem is now, we gotta find a way to the top of this thing."

Luke shrugged. "Well, we found our way inside. Now we just have the same thing, but going outside."

"Oh really?" Kyle said sarcastically, "well then, no problem at all. Come my friend and let us explore more of this wonderful landscape as we search for that most elusive of specimens, the clearly marked exit door."

Luke gave him a sour look. "You finished?"

"Well, that depends on what you mean by the word finished. If you mean am I done with…"

"Kyle?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't make me kill you."

"Oh, so _that's_ what you meant! Got it! I'll shut up now."

Luke shook his head, not sure exactly what his friend was going on about.

"Let me ask you something. Do you torture _Jan_ like this?"

"Shoot!" the operative said with a broad smile, "You think _this_ is bad, I can remember this one time…"

The smile faded from Kyle's face as his voice trailed off and Luke couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. Despite earlier protestations to the contrary, it was becoming quite clear that thinking of her was making the operative uncomfortable, to say the least.

_He's going to need to deal with this, and soon._

The silence between the two men grew until it became uncomfortable.

"Hey, Kyle?"

"Yeah?" came the almost toneless response.

"I'm sorry."

Life seemed to come back into the operative's face along with a small smile.

"It's okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, and we had probably better get going if we want to meet up with Wexter in time."

"Agreed, we can talk more once we find the way out of way."

"Yeah," Kyle said, a bit absently, "yeah, that'd be good."

* * *

And soon, both the operative and the Jedi discovered that finding a way out of the cargo ship overrode any further thoughts of Jan or the situation with her and Kyle. In many ways, the interior of the vessel resembled a funhouse maze, but was far from being even remotely entertaining. After confronting a handful of stormtroopers and probe droids, the pair made their way through two vast cargo bays and, eventually, to a central room with a circular lift. Boarding it took them up to another room with six more lifts.

Boarding the first started a chain reaction of moving to various levels of the ship, including another energy generator and several colored panels with matching keys. These panels had to be opened in a particular sequence in order that a connector ramp be deployed to allow the two men to cross to separate locations where they encountered more Imperials as well finding ammo and a few supplies. Finally, after nearly twenty minutes of the chaotic path, they surmounted a steeply angled corridor that led them up to a circular walkway that surrounded what appeared to be an exhaust port. After lightsaber and blaster eliminated the half dozen stormtroopers positioned about the room, the pair rode a lift down to a rather familiar looking door. Keying it open and moving through it, they found themselves…

"Do you _believe_ this?" Kyle exclaimed, looking out at the scene before them.

"I certainly did not expect it," Luke replied.

With the day moving towards late afternoon, the clouds above had turned a purple color and shade was covering the whole of the "stadium" the operative and Jedi had found upon boarding the cargo ship.

"We've literally come in a circle," Luke said.

Kyle sat down on the angled floor in a huff. "Can somebody stop this ride? I want to get off."

Luke laughed. "I imagine that can be arranged, once we contact Wexter."

"Yeah, where is that Jan? She should be… I mean, hang on a sec."

"Kyle, wait."

"Something wrong."

"Not really, but last time you broadcast without using our code names. It probably doesn't matter now, but I thought I should tell you."

The operative looked completely stunned for a long moment, and then chastised himself for forgetting something so important.

"Y'know, if I manage to screw up one more thing today; we might not be getting back."

Luke smiled sympathetically as Kyle pulled the communicator from his belt.

"Station 1, this is Station 2. Come in please. Repeat, Station 2 to Station 1."

There was a brief crackle of static, then, "this is Station 1, authenticate."

Searching his mind for the correct response, Kyle closed his eyes briefly before responding, "Tango Hotel X-Ray One One Three Eight."

"About time you called! You youngins' have no sense of time anymore! I have half a mind to leave you right there!"

The operative was tempted to let this go, knowing it was little more than bluster. But, with the remaining vestiges of the anger from earlier still inside, a devious idea came to him.

"No problem. Luke, you _do_ have the detonation sequence for those half dozen mines I put in the ship's belly, right?"

The Jedi looked aghast for a moment, but at a wink from the operative, smiled, deciding to go along with the plan.

"Sure do, Kyle. You need it?"

"Just a sec. Sooooo, Wexter, about that pickup…"

"You're bluffing," the older man said.

"Luke, do you mind keying in the first sequence? I'll confirm with mine right after."

"No problem," the Jedi said, fighting to keep his voice normal.

There was a pause, and then Wexter replied, "So where are you two anyway?"

"Believe it or not," Kyle said, "just a short ways from where we came in."

"Huh?"

"You see an open area along the top of the ship?"

"Sure," Wexter replied, "on one of my runs."

"Well, Luke and I are on the backside of it, facing towards the ship's nose. Think you can get in here okay?"

"Shoot!" Wexter exclaimed, "That space is so big I can probably _land_ there."

"Your choice," Kyle replied, "how long?"

"Ten, maybe fifteen minutes."

"Um, Wexter, from what you said earlier, this ship will be out of the atmosphere by then."

"It would have, but whoever's piloting decided to make a course change about five minutes ago. Best estimate now is forty-five minutes until they hit space."

"A course change?" Kyle echoed, "what for?"

"Search me," the older man, "they were cruising along, nice steady climb and then outta nowhere the ship levels off. Not sure what the heck they're doing."

Kyle looked to Luke, who shrugged.

"Let's find out later," the operative said, "I'm curious, but I'd rather get out of here first."

"Couldn't agree with you more," Wexter said, "See you in a bit. And Kyle?"

"Yeah?"

"You were _kidding_ about those mines?"

The operative's smile was as wide as it was devious.

"I dunno, maybe."

"Kyle…"

"See you soon, Wexter, one way or another."

And with that, he closed the channel. Looking to Luke, he saw the Jedi shaking his head softly.

"You _do_ realize he's our only way out of here?"

Kyle nodded.

"Then why…"

"Just to mess with his head a little," the operative said, "Don't worry; I'll make it up to him."

"Uh-huh."

"It'll be fine. I promise!"

Not looking convinced, Luke said, "Yeah, I'll believe that when we're back aboard the _Intrepid_. Now, as long as we have the time, let's talk."

"About what?"

The Jedi looked at the operative right in the eyes.

"You _know_."

For a moment, Kyle considered trying to deflect the point of the conversation, but what was the use? And besides, this was _Luke_, his friend, his trainer; it really wasn't fair to play with him like that. Slumping a little, the operative spoke.

"Yeah, I suppose I do."

"Tell me what you're feeling."

"I… don't really know."

"Then tell me why you start mentioning her name and then suddenly stop?"

Kyle gave his friend a look.

"You're not going to make this _easy_ on me, are you?"

"No," Luke said, kindly, but firmly.

Kyle turned to regard the sky of Sulon once again.

"I… I really don't know, Luke. I was so sure that we were more or less done with each other when you and I left the _Intrepid._ Now…"

"You're not so sure."

The operative turned to the Jedi with a surprised look and received a smile in return.

"The Force tell you that?"

"Not really. But considering that you mentioned her name or referred to her at least ten times…"

"It was _that_ many?"

Luke scratched his chin, looking thoughtful. "I _think_ so. Actually, it might have been more."

"More?" Kyle echoed.

Luke nodded. "So, tell me what's going on in that head of yours."

Kyle chuckled a bit at the mental image. "It's… hard to describe. It's like no matter what I do, no matter what I think, memories of her keep popping up."

"Do you have any idea why?"

Kyle shrugged. "I guess… it's because of all of the missions we went on together. Things that have happened on this one reminding me of ones in the past."

"Do they bother you?"

"What do you mean by 'bother'"?

"The way you kept clamming up each time."

"I just didn't want to be distracted."

"And?"

"What do you mean, 'and'?"

"There's more to it."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Why are _you_ getting defensive?" Luke asked.

"I'm not."

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Ah," Luke said, a somewhat surprised look on his face, "and now, you try and evade."

"I'm not evading."

"And now back to the defensive denial."

"Look, Luke, I'm getting tired of playing this game."

"So am _I_, Kyle."

"Then _why_ do you keep talking?"

"Because _you_ need to."

Slowly, but surely, Kyle realized he was being painted into a corner. At this point, he had two choices, escape or…"

"Because they make me wonder if I was wrong."

"What?"

"Every time I remember something about Jan or think of her name, I start to wonder if I was wrong."

"Wrong about what?"

"Everything. Her, the situation, my reaction, my decision, the whole smash."

"You said she was out of control and when you tried to leave, she hit you."

"She didn't just hit me, Luke. She 'clocked' me, knocked me right onto the floor with one punch."

The Jedi grimaced. "Sounds painful."

"It _was_. But what was worse was how she was acting."

"You mean about yelling at you?"

"Exactly. She was blaming me for getting stabbed by Vinial, for getting hurt on missions. I swear, she made it sound like I did all that stuff on purpose. I just couldn't listen to it any more. But now…"

"Now?"

Kyle looked around, as if expecting the ship or the sky to provide the answer.

"It's weird," he finally managed to say, "I don't know if it's me or the Force, or maybe both. But I keep having this feeling, or maybe it's something else."

"What does it feel like?"

"You ever felt like you've forgotten something? Something you didn't do? Someone you didn't call?"

Luke nodded.

"That's what _this_ feels like. I keep going over what happened between us and I feel like I've missed something or didn't see something. And it feels like whatever I missed was really important."

"It isn't any clearer than that?"

Kyle shook his head.

"And there's nothing else?"

The operative didn't say anything for several seconds, then with a sigh, nodded. "There is."

The Jedi waited for him to continue.

"It's really stupid and kinda selfish."

"You can tell me, Kyle. I promise I'll keep your confidence."

The operative smiled at him. "I know you will. It's weird, but even before you said that, I had this feeling you would."

Luke smiled back at him and gestured for Kyle to proceed.

"The reason I keep 'clamming up' as you say is this. Part of me doesn't want to deal with that, or should I say, doesn't want to admit it."

"Admit what?"

"That I might have been wrong, that I might have missed something. I don't want to believe what I said and did may have been wrong."

Luke smiled and nodded.

"I don't think this is something you should be happy about."

"It isn't that, Kyle," Luke replied, "it's that I know exactly what you mean."

"What?"

"I've dealt with the same thing, Kyle, the same sensation, the same emotion. What you're experiencing is nothing new and it certainly isn't exclusive to Jedi."

"Then why am I…"

"Pride," Luke said simply.


	8. Chapter 8: Seeking Answers

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall **

**Book 2, Part 2: Birth of a Jedi**

**Chapter 8: Seeking Answers**

A/N: Hello once again, my friends! Once again, the angel of writing has smiled on me and I've ended up producing far more than I anticipated as you shall soon see. Sorry about the posting of Chapter 7, I got the file uploaded and all, then forgot to add it into the list of chapters. Whoops! But while that was going on, I was able to add several more pages to this chapter so I could present it you. But before you see what I've come up with, gotta do them shout outs!

Tinuviel Undomiel: Kyle is definitely quite the menace when the Dark Side takes hold of him. I gladly accept my punishment since the scene went better than I expected. Sorry 'bout that, I'm my own worst at times. I'm not sure about Yoda saying that or not, but it seemed like the perfect thing to have Luke say. I was actually using the Bible, Ephesians 16:18, "Pride goes before destruction, a haughty spirit before a fall." I think you were the only one who caught the THX-1138 reference, at least from what I've seen of the reviews.

Nerwen Aldarion: That's why I included him in that scene! One thing I've always is how Dark Force users always seem to be stronger than Light Side ones, even though Yoda said the Dark Side isn't stronger. There's a song I've listened to that mirrors what you're saying, the band is Depswa and the song is, "Two Angels and a Dream." Part of the chorus goes, "And I'm caught between two angels and a dream, one is pulling at my heart while the other rips the seams." Well, it's also because Luke knows the Dark Side Kyle is not the real Kyle. But you're right, what purpose would anger serve except to drive Kyle further away? Pride is definitely a dangerous enemy , for both human and Jedi.

Manus Dei (Ch. 7): I'd say both. Funhouses of doom! I like that! It's not too far from the truth! Jerec will get his in time.

Ovall Aocrog: Yeah, I don't think anyone will miss the gruesome twosome. You make an interesting about how Kyle was vs. Obi-Wan with Darth Maul. They _are_ similar. Thanks for the positive comment about the duel, looks like it turned out better than I thought, which is good. It's funny you mentioning guns, I have a lot easier time with battles involving guns. Weird, huh? Jerec entering Kyle's mind is basically a vehicle for the Dark Jedi to "torture" Kyle from afar. He's trying to manipulate him mentally so that Kyle will fall to the Dark Side permanently. I'll admit I've never quite understood the Sith "Rule of Two" either. You spend all your time wondering when your apprentice will betray you, not much of a life. I think Palpatine always had the idea of having a Dark servant close to him, but with only so much power. Don't know if you've read the Dark Empire series from Dark Horse comics, but in there Palpatine claims to be the very embodiement of the Dark Side. I might have to consider that mini story, it just might be fun! I honestly never thought of having myself as a character in the story, maybe I should think about it.

Phygmalion: I could be PC and say "small person" too. Wow, I didn't know about the Yun battle, maybe I read something in the reviews that wasn't there. You've made me feel a lot better about the scene, thank you! One of my aims with Gorc and Pic was to show that despite the fact they're Dark Jedi, they're as much victims as anyone else. Man, what a review! You really know how to make a guy feel good about his writing! Many, many thanks!

A/N: Well, now I feel a bit foolish for worrying so much about the lightsaber combat scene given all your reviews. Gotta quit doubting myself. Well, then, my friends, enjoy the new chapter and I shall look forward to your reviews!

* * *

**Planet Sulon **

**The outside of the Cargo Ship**

Kyle paused, letting the word penetrate through his brain. It seemed to answer the question nagging at him, but was that really it?

"Pride?" he echoed.

"You don't want to admit you're wrong or even to consider it?" Luke asked.

Kyle found the question uncomfortable nodded nevertheless.

"_That's_ what it is, Kyle."

"Pride," the operative said again, his voice a bit quieter.

"It has been the enemy of all species for eons and the downfall of more than a few Jedi," Luke said.

Just then, the sound of sublight engines different than that of the cargo ship reached their ears. The men looked in the direction it came from just as the _Moldy Crow_ popped up into view. It moved closer, the roar from the engines subsiding as the repulsor grid took over and lowered the ship onto the floor of the "stadium".

"Looks like our ride's here," Luke said, standing up.

"About time," Kyle added, and both men laughed as they approached the ship. But as they tried to enter the cockpit, Wexter only just enough to be able to speak to Kyle.

"Disarm those mines first.

The operative rolled his eyes and Luke tried to hide his smile, but couldn't.

"What?"

"There are no mines, Wexter. Jeez, you really think I'd do something that stupid?"

The older man stared back at the operative for several seconds, his eyes widening as he understood. But then, he recovered and said, "If it was anyone _but_ you, then no."

"Ouch," Kyle said, miming as if he'd been shot, "got me that time. Nice one, Wexter."

"You young pups think you're so smart sometimes. Well, just 'cause there's snow on the roof doesn't mean there ain't fire in the furnace."

Luke looked confused and Kyle, with a smirk firmly planted on his face said, "What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh shut up and get in here," Wexter said, raising the cockpit hood the rest of the way. Kyle chuckled as he climbed inside, Luke trailing just behind. It took only a few minutes for them to get strapped in.

"Ready back there?"

"More than ready," Luke said in reply.

"Light 'em up, Wexter," added Kyle.

In response, the older man lifted the craft off the deck, turned its nose skyward and advanced the throttles. Engines roaring with confident power, the _Crow_ rocketed into the sky, beating the cargo ship into space by several minutes. It took only a little more time for the hyperspace computer to finish its calculations and then, with the flicker of pseudomotion, the _Crow _jumped into hyperspace.

"Okay boys," Wexter said shortly afterward, "we're clear."

"Good," Luke said, crossing his legs, eyes appearing.

"Going to sleep?" Kyle asked.

"Actually," the Jedi said, lowering his voice so only Kyle could hear, "this is a new technique I only recently learned. It's called a Jedi Healing Trance."

"Jedi Healing Trance," the operative echoed.

"It's just like going to sleep, except that while you're out, the Force works to repair any and all injuries to your body. I've awoken from them feeling quite refreshed. "

"Sounds like something _I'd_ find useful," Kyle said, "what do you think?"

Luke considered the request for a moment, and then shrugged.

"It's worth an attempt."

With the Jedi guiding him, the operative found a spot on the floor near the couch big enough to sit in.

"Okay, what next?"

"Now, just close your eyes and call out to the Force. If it works, you'll know."

"What about waking up?"

"Hmmmm, usually I've had someone speak a certain word or phrase to me that I sort of mentally program to wake me up. "

Kyle considered this, then turned to the pilot and called out, "Wexter! What's our ETA to the _Intrepid?_"

"A little over four hours!" came back the reply.

"Okay," Kyle replied, "listen, when we exit hyperspace, can you make sure to say 'hyperspace jump complete'?"

"I can, but why?"

"You'll be our wake up call. Luke and I are gonna try and get some rest."

"Good idea," the older man said, "you both look exhausted."

Turning back to Luke, the operative asked, "Sound okay?"

Luke nodded. "Good luck, Kyle. See you in a bit."

With that, the Jedi closed his eyes and appeared to instantly fall asleep.

_Wow, _Kyle thought, _hope it's that easy for me._

Closing his eyes, the operative reached out to the Force with his mind and moments later, the kaleidoscope of colors appeared. Making his request, Kyle waited as, at first, nothing happened. Time passed and then a gentle warming sensation between to wash over him. First his feet, then his legs, followed by his stomach and chest. The sensation had barely reached Kyle's face before he feel unconscious.

As the _Crow_ flew on, Wexter looked back to see the sleeping figures and smiled. Despite Kyle nearly scaring him to death regarding the fake mines, he was glad both men had made it back. He gave the instruments another practiced sweep with his eyes, then set the autopilot and leaned back in his seat. The _Crow_ continued to fly on, sliding through hyperspace as effortlessly as an eagle gliding on the wind.

* * *

**Local Space near New Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Two Hours Later**

Seeming to appear out of nowhere, the _Moldy Crow _flashed into existence as it exited hyperspace. At the controls, Wexter made a lazy turn to starboard as he set the sensors to pick up the homing frequency being broadcast from the captured Star Destroyer. It took only a few minutes to find it and shortly after, the radar locked onto the big ship, helping to guide the _Crow_ to its destination.

Turning to look over his shoulder, the pilot said aloud, "Hyperspace jump complete."

To Kyle, it felt as if he rose up from a place of absolute darkness that was strangely welcoming and comfortable. His eyes seemed to have adjusted already as light flowed into them. Feeling very refreshed and wide awake, he stretched, feeling no ill effects from the Jedi Healing Trance.

"So how was it?"

Looking over, Kyle saw Luke looking at him.

"I… it's hard to say. But it's like I had the best sleep of my life."

"Let's take a look at you," the Jedi said, moving closer.

"Hey, yeah, I want to see too."

Together, the two checked all the spots where Kyle had been cut, bruised and otherwise battered. And the more they looked, they more Kyle's eyes widened with surprise.

"I… don't believe this," he said, trying to keep his down even though it was hard. For aside for a few unhealed spots, Kyle looked and felt…, "wonderful."

"Such is the power of the Force, Kyle."

"If I hadn't experienced it myself… I mean, wow. Doc Berth is gonna be so surprised when he sees me!"

Encountering an X-Wing patrol about ten minutes out, Wexter exchanged the proper security codes with the lead craft, and then continued on his way. About five minutes out, he dialed in the proper frequency on the ship's communicator and called in.

"This is _Moldy Crow _to Hangar Control, come in please."

A brief pause and then the voice of Puan Gell came from the speakers.

"_Moldy Crow_, this is Hangar Control. Welcome back, Wexter."

"Thanks, Puan. You got a slot I can park this thing in?"

"Number 20 is ready and waiting for you, Wexter. Go ahead and… huh? _Moldy Crow, _stand by one."

The channel went silent, except for the low hum indicating the frequency was still open.

Luke turned to Kyle. "What's going on?"

Kyle shrugged in response. "No idea. Usually, I head right in after Puan issues the clearance."

Nearly a minute more passed before the Quarren's voice sounded over the channel once more.

"I have Mon Mothma on the line for you, _Moldy Crow_, switching."

Feeling not a little surprised at this, neither the operative nor the Jedi got out so much as a squawk of protest before the Rebel leader's voice replaced the Quarren's.

"Kyle? Luke?"

"We're here, Mon Mothma," the operative said.

There was the briefest sigh of relief over the comm channel.

"Good; and your condition?"

"Tired, but otherwise fine," Luke said.

"What he said," Kyle added.

There was a brief pause, making the operative wonder if he should have said something else.

"Did you find 8t88?"

Luke turned to Kyle, his expression saying, "this is your deal".

The operative hesitated before answering. "In a way, yes we did."

"What do you mean?"

"Ah… that's better explained face-to-face," Kyle replied.

This time, the sigh was clear as was the exasperation, "Kyle, I am in no mood for games. Did you find 8t88 or not?"

Realizing he had little choice other than to give a clear answer, the operative did his best. "Yes, we did. I've got him in the cockpit with us."

"Is he willing to cooperate in providing us with the map?"

_Here we go._

"I don't think he's in a position to argue, Mon Mothma. I've got his head and I'll explain why as soon as we can meet."

Another pause, this one long enough that the operative thought his ploy had failed.

"Very well," Mon Mothma, "contact me as soon as possible after you've landed."

"Yes ma'am. We'll see you soon."

As the channel closed, Luke gave Kyle a sympathetic look.

"She doesn't sound too pleased with you."

"You think?"

"Well, once you explain, I'm sure she'll understand."

"Let's hope so," the operative replied.

Puan's voice came through the speakers once more.

"_Moldy Crow_, you are clear to land, pad 20."

"Confirmed," Wexter said, guiding the ship into the massive hangar bay and angling towards the specified landing area. Just a few minutes before touchdown, the pilot saw the reception committee waiting nearby.

"Hey, Kyle," Wexter called.

"Yeah?"

"Looks like you've got someone waiting for you."

Moving closer to the forward viewport, the operative smiled, and began to shake his head.

"What is it?" Luke asked.

Kyle pointed in response. Moving to where he could see, the Jedi chuckled also. For just beyond the landing pad stood Doctor Berth, along with two nurses and a gurney.

"This is going to be fun," the operative said, an amused look on his face.

Under Wexter's control, the _Crow_ followed the guide paths the rest of the way, then kicked up a small cloud of dust as the repulsors lowered the ship onto the pad with only the slightest bump. After confirming shut down procedures were complete, Wexter turned to look over his shoulder.

"We're down. You guys can exit whenever you want."

Kyle lightly clapped the older man on the shoulder.

"Thanks again, Wexter," he said meaningfully, "couldn't have done this without you."

Luke was just as grateful. "I too appreciate everything you did. We'd still be on that cargo ship if not for what you did."

Wexter tried to take the praise in good stride, but also appeared a bit embarrassed. "No problem at all, fellas. Most people my age are retired by now and ain't seen as good for anythin'."

With a mischevious look appearing on his face, Kyle spoke again. "Hey that's right, I forgot. Geez, Luke, we had us a retiree flyin' the ship. What _were_ we thinking?"

"You… you insolent young pup!" Wexter exploded, "I was pilotin' starships back before you could even spell! You're dang lucky to have me!"

"I agree," Luke said, "anytime you want, Wexter, I'll bet I can get Wedge to give you a spot in Rogue Squadron."

"Hey!" Kyle exclaimed, "No fair! Two on one!"

The three men stared at each other a moment more before all three burst into laughter. Shaking his head, Kyle clasped hands with Wexter.

"Got me again, pal. I'll need to try harder next time."

"Try as much as you want, Kyle. But you ain't never gonna beat me."

And with that, the cockpit hood was opened and one by one, the three men exited the ship. Kyle had barely taken ten steps before Doctor Berth was in his face.

"Okay… what'd you break this time?"

Kyle turned to look at Luke, unable to keep the grin off his face.

"Actually, Doc, I feel fine."

"Uh-huh," Berth said disbelievingly, "I'm going to believe _that_. Seriously, Kyle, where are you hurt? I'd like to begin treatment right away."

Still grinning, the operative replied. "_Seriously_, Doc, I'm not hurt. No bruises, marks, cuts, etc., I'm fine."

Berth sighed heavily. "Fine, go ahead and play the hero… again. Let's get you to Sickbay."

Kyle was tempted to protest, but decided to humor the doctor. "If that's what you want, okay, let's go."

He started towards the door only to have Berth stop him.

"On the gurney."

"Why?"

"So I can begin the preliminary exam. It'll speed things along."

"Doc, I can walk. There's no need for that thing."

Berth was adamant. "Kyle, either you get on the gurney or these gentlemen will _put_ you there."

The operative looked at the two nurses, who were both fairly large men and decided that this wasn't a fight worth picking. He turned to Wexter.

"Can you get this to Mon Mothma? Tell her the map we're looking for is inside."

"No problem," the older man said, taking the droid head and grunting slightly.

"You okay?"

"Heavier than I thought it would be," Wexter commented.

"Tell me something I don't know," Kyle said, and then, moving to the gurney, pushed himself up onto it.

"Lie down," Berth said.

Blowing out a breath, Kyle did so while the nurses attached leads to hook him up to the diagnostic computer. One of them looked to the doctor.

"We're ready."

"Good," Berth said, then turned to Luke," I need you to come along as well."

Unlike Kyle, the Jedi didn't put up a fight, he just nodded and said, "As you wish."

"See you guys later," Wexter said, "I'm going to make my report to Mon Mothma."

"See you later," Kyle replied, "and thanks again."

And with that, the larger group left the hangar bay while the pilot headed for his meeting.

* * *

**New Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Sickbay**

Elias Berth did not pride himself on much in life, having been raised to be humble. He had also learned, over time, that proud men didn't live too long and were more often than not far less greater than they appeared to be. However, there was _one_ thing he was justifiably proud of, and that was his knowledge of medicine. Where other doctors, in his opinion, relied too much on technology and medical databases to do their job, Berth had worked harder than most to learn about the physiology of dozen of species, their makeup, genetics and most importantly, how to treat them against all kinds of disease and injury. Humans, in comparison, were less complex than other races and Berth felt confident there was little he did not know about their anatomy. However, at this moment, he felt as if he were back on the first day of medical school and getting everything wrong.

_This doesn't make any sense! _

He reviewed the readout a fourth time. The values on it didn't change and lead him to the same conclusion as before.

_It just isn't possible!_

He briefly glanced over at his patient, sitting on the edge of the diagnostic bed, shirt off, several fiber optic leads attached to his head, chest and stomach. He was talking with the 2-1B medical droid and answering it's questions patiently and with what appeared to Berth, to be something like amusement. The doctor's mind ran over what he knew once again, the torn clothes, the indications of multiple wounds and contusions. And yet, even after a completing the examination a second time, he could find… nothing.

_I'm so blasted tired of that word!_

But no matter how hard he looked at the readout, no matter how many tests he had run, the doctor was continually brought back to the same conclusion, and that was that there was absolutely nothing wrong with Kyle Katarn, at least physically. Sure, there had been a few small bruises and indications of healing cuts, but it was far removed from how the operative normally returned from a mission. And for some reason, it left Berth feeling… almost cheated somehow. A part of him knew he _should_ be happy for Kyle, but…

Getting up from the chair, Berth practically stormed over to where the patient sat and began removing the leads, albeit a bit roughly.

"Hey! Ow! Doc! Quit it!"

Pausing in mid-pull, Berth looked up to see the confused and annoyed look on his patient's face. Realizing he was letting his anger get the better of him, he worked to remain calm as he gently removed the rest of the leads.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Doc," Kyle said, "Are you okay? You look like something made you mad."

The question was asked with such sincerity that Berth felt all the worse for his attitude. He managed a small smile.

"I'm fine, Kyle, just a little frustrated."

The operative nodded. "Because of me; right?"

Berth's head rose in one single motion, his eyes wide. It took a few seconds for him to recover his composure and speak what was on his mind.

"What… makes you think that?"

Kyle smiled at him sympathetically. "C'mon, Doc, I'm no doctor myself, but I can see what's going on. You keep going over me and running test after test. That alone told me sumthin's wrong."

Berth wanted to look away, to not have to see than earnest face. But that would be just like lying, and he couldn't do that. When the doctor looked at him again, Kyle could see he had been more than right. Berth was clearly confused, upset and not understanding what was going on. The operative knew he had to tell the man _something_, the question was what? He finally decided to tell a bit of the truth.

"Doc, you know that Luke has that power, right? The Force?"

Berth nodded, remembering how he had examined Luke and aside from some minor damage to his bionic hand, mild dehydration and a need for rest, the Jedi was in otherwise perfect health.

"He's told me about a number of techniques he knows, "Kyle continued, "And one of them…"

The answer came so swiftly and clearly to Berth that he felt all the more foolish for not figuring it out sooner.

"Let me guess," the doctor interrupted, "one of them can be used for healing?"

Kyle nodded. "He used it on the mission we just came back from. That, along with the medpacs, kept me from being any worse off."

"But with Luke's powers, he was able to keep the wounds from getting any worse?"

The operative nodded a second time.

"Well, why in the heck didn't you just tell me that before?"

"Um, Doc, not to be mean or anything, but you didn't exactly give me a chance to."

Berth considered this and nodded, remembering how he had practically shoved Kyle in here and begun the examination.

"I think I understand now," the doctor said, shaking his head a little, "I should have realized it sooner. Kyle, I'm sorry."

"Oh c'mon, Doc," the operative said, waving the apology away, "it's no big deal. I've given you enough headaches before now that it'll be a while before we're even. Heck, I owe you my life three times over anyway."

"It's true," said Berth, chuckling a little, "you can be quite the handful at times."

"See?" Kyle replied, "So don't worry about it, okay?"

He extended his hand and Berth took it, the handshake reaffirming their friendship and respect for each other.

"So… can I get out of here?"

"I wish you would," Berth said, affecting a disapproving look, "You're occupying valuable bed space."

Chuckling, Kyle hopped down off the bed and retrieved his shirt from a nearby cabinet. "Good, 'cause I owe Mon Mothma a debriefing."

"Um, Kyle?"

"Yeah, Doc?"

Berth pointed at the shirt and pants. "You might want to consider changing first."

Looking down at himself, the operative saw the tears and rents in the material, not to mention the stains from all the sliding through the fuel pipes in the fuel station.

"Y'know sumthin', Doc? I think I'm gonna go change first before I meet with Mon Mothma."

Berth laughed aloud, adding, "Sounds like a good idea."

With a last smile, Kyle turned and left.

* * *

**New Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Quarters of Kyle Katarn**

Arriving back in his room, Kyle discarded the clothing he had worn on the mission and changed into a fresh pair of similarly colored pants. He was just putting a dark blue shirt on when he caught a view of himself in the mirror. While appearance and neatness had been stressed at the Imperial Academy, Kyle had taken little more than a passing interest in such things and spent only a minimum of time on grooming. But now, he walked closer to the full-length mirror, studying his features. His face seemed more lined than he had remembered and his eyes had an almost weary cast to them. His body looked in okay shape, although there were a few memorable scars visible. And then, as he brushed part of his into place, he noticed it.

_That can't be gray hair, can it?_

He moved his face closer to the transparent surface and angled his head to the side a little. Surprise stole over the operative as he saw that indeed, a small region of gray hair was visible towards the back of his head. It wasn't all that noticeable and he might've missed it except for the close examination, but still…

_Doesn't make sense, I'm still in my 20s after all. This kind of stuff happens to guys a lot older. _

But as he took a second look, the operative found he could not deny it, the gray hair _was_ there. Finally he shrugged.

_If this is the worst thing that ever happens to me, it just isn't _that_ bad. _

Finishing with the shirt, the operative retrieved his comm and called Mon Mothma.

"What did the doctor have to say?" she asked.

"Only that I should try and get some rest. Otherwise, I'm fine."

There was a pause and then, "Very well. If you're ready, report for debriefing immediately. I'll contact Luke. And then maybe you can explain why a droid head was delivered to me."

"Yes ma'am," Kyle said, fighting back the laughter that threatened to bubble up, "See you in a bit."

Unable to contain it any longer, Kyle let himself laugh seconds after the channel was closed.

"Why a droid was delivered to me," he repeated, "That's us, Galaxy Express, droid heads in about a parsec or you don't pay."

This set him off all over again and it was several minutes before he was able to regain his composure.

* * *

**New Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid **_

**Mon Mothma's Briefing Room**

Meeting Luke on the way, the pair arrived for the debriefing and were quickly admitted. Mon Mothma was waiting and gestured for the men to take seats. Kyle was just pulling his chair out when he noticed something he hadn't seen before.

"Weeg? What are _you_ doing here?"

The droid tweedled and beeped.

"Personal assistant and attache to Mon Mothma?" the operative echoed.

"That's correct," the Rebel leader said.

"Umm… okay. And when exactly did _this_ happen?"

Wee Gee's photoreceptor's turned to look at Mon Mothma and once she nodded, the droid explained.

"Well, how 'bout that?" Kyle said when the tale was finished.

"Most droids are made for a position of responsibility," Luke added, "but I've never heard of one requesting a position."

"I _do_ realize Wee Gee is your family droid, Kyle," Mon Mothma said, "but he's proven quite invaluable to me."

The operative waved a hand dismissively. "It's no problem for me. I've never considered Weeg my personal property or anything like that. He's pretty much free to do whatever he wants. I just never imagined him coming to work for you, Mon Mothma. So, you'd better do a good job, Weeg, get me?"

The droid responded with a series of offended sounding whistles and beeps.

"Oh please," Kyle replied, "Weeg, you're a droid. You don't have a pride to wound."

"I do so!" the droid replied, still annoyed.

Rolling his eyes, Kyle conceded the point and with a clearing of her throat ending further conversation, Mon Mothma called the meeting to order.

"Now, given that you were on this mission together, I'll ask you to begin, Kyle, but I may stop you at certain points to get Jedi Skywalker's perspective. But before that, Luke, I see that Kyle has returned from this mission relatively unharmed. I assume you had a hand in that?"

"Some," the Jedi replied, "but not all. Kyle is a skilled warrior, Mon Mothma, and he more than proved his abilities on this mission. I'd say his principal fault in battle is rushing into situations without taking the time to assess conditions first."

"Kyle?"

"Much as I hate to admit it," the operative said, "he's right. It's not something I ever considered before, but working with Luke on this mission, I began to see that I sometimes rush in when I should hang back and check things out first. However, as I explained to him, there are times when that isn't possible."

"I agree," Luke said, "and that is perhaps where Kyle is at his craziest in terms of choices, but also his best in terms of tactics. At one point, he rushed headlong into a group of six stormtroopers with… what did you call it, Kyle?"

"Shock and awe."

"That's it, 'shock and awe'. He used a multiple weapon attack along with a charge that ended up taking out all six troopers without taking comparable damage in return."

"I see," Mon Mothma said, "anything else?"

"Not really," Luke said, "if he can just rein in his aggressive impulses a bit, I think he'll continue to do even better on missions.

"Kyle? Your thoughts?"

"I agree for the most part. The biggest issue I have is that a mission can change shape in seconds and there are times I have to make up things as I go. But, I'm going to take what Luke taught me to heart. I can honestly say it was nice to finish a mission and still be conscious."

A ripple of a laughter sounded in the room.

"I gather you rather surprised Doctor Berth."

"Dazed is more like it," Kyle replied, "I think he was actually offended to see me come back and _not_ be wounded."

Another ripple of laughter.

"Truth be told, I am also curious as to precisely how you accomplished this," Mon Mothma said.

The operative looked to the Jedi who, after a moment, nodded.

"I'll tell you," Kyle said, "but you may not believe me."

And so, he told the Rebel leader of his Force sensitivity and how he had been training and working with Luke to expand and master his powers. To say Mon Mothma was surprised would have been a gross understatement. When Kyle finished, she stared at him for several seconds and then in a low voice asked a single question.

"Is this true?"

Thinking that showing her would make it clear, Kyle unhooked his lightsaber from his belt and held the metal hilt in the palm of his hand. Then, with a deep breath, he called out to the Force, asking it to answer his request. In response, the lightsaber hilt rose into the air, stopping a short distance over the operative's palm before it began to slowly rotate. This went on for nearly a minute before Kyle let the metal tube drop back into his hand. Across the table, a stunned Mon Mothma was silent for a time.

"I've still got a lot to learn," Kyle said, smiling sheepishly, "but Luke has been a big help in teaching me."

The Rebel Leader's eyes shifted from the operative to the Jedi, who nodded and said, "It's true, Mon Mothma."

Recovering herself, the elder stateswoman coughed into her hand before continuing.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. I must confess to being a bit overwhelmed by this revelation. For years it seemed that Luke here was the only Jedi left in the galaxy. And now to discover this…"

"Believe me," Kyle replied, smiling sheepishly, "no one was more surprised than I was."

"When Luke came onboard," she continued, "he told me he suspected that one of the crew was a potential Jedi, but you weren't sure which, were you?"

"I wasn't completely sure until I met Kyle for the first time. "

"And the reason you didn't reveal this sooner…?" she inquiried.

Looking a bit uncomfortable, Luke attempted to explain. "Perhaps I _should_ have spoken up sooner, but the timing never seemed quite right."

Mon Mothma looked as if she didn't quite believe this, but she nodded nevertheless.

"Well then, what is your intention, Luke? Are you going to train Kyle as a Jedi?"

"We have begun lessons already, however I want to be very careful. You remember what I told you that Ben told me?"

She nodded again. "That he thought he could train your father as well as Yoda had trained him, and that he was wrong."

"Exactly," Luke said, "I don't want to repeat that mistake."

"But surely, your knowledge of the Force gives you some ability."

"Some," Luke replied, "but I feel I need to tread carefully. The last thing I want to see is Kyle fall to the Dark Side like my father did."

Mon Mothma shuddered a little as she remembered the black armor, the death mask. "I would not care to have that happen either."

"Um, does someone mind if _I _make a suggestion? You two _are_ talking about _my_ life."

They turned to look at him, both showing signs of embarrassment."

"My apologies, Kyle," Mon Mothma said.

"Mine too," Luke added, "what do you have in mind?"

"Well, I'd like to keep training with you, Luke. However, I've got this situation with Jerec and the Valley of the Jedi to deal with it. Right now, _that_ has to take precedence."

"I agree," the Jedi replied and Mon Mothma nodded.

"Then, let's focus our collective attention and resources towards defeating Jerec. After that…" He trailed off.

"We'll see," Luke finished.

"Yeah," Kyle replied, "that's it."

"Speaking of that," Mon Mothma said, "Wee Gee, would you please bring the item in?"

The droid beeped affirmatively and returned moments later, carrying 8t88's head.

"Can one or both of you explain why you returned with this and not the whole droid?"

Kyle turned to Luke, who stared back at him and after a moment, both laughed while Mon Mothma stared them, confused.

"The best way to explain that," Kyle said, "is to start at the beginning of the mission."

"I agree," Luke said.

"Very well then," Mon Mothma said, indicating to Wee Gee to place the droid head on the table, "tell me."

Kyle started off, describing his and Luke's arrival and infiltration of the fuel station and subsequent side trip onto the cargo ship. The Jedi jumped in at different points to explain things from hisperspective as well as describing how Kyle dealt with certain situations. And since Mon Mothma now knew about his Jedi abilities, Kyle described the fits and starts he had using his powers, beginning with cracking his head on the ceiling when executing a Force Jump.

Mon Mothma grimaced a little. "That must have been painful."

"It was, but what made it worse was watching Luke here make it look so easy."

The Jedi said nothing, but the smile on his face was not a little infuriating.

"See what I mean?" Kyle said, pointing, "That's what I had to deal with the whole time."

"Excuse me?" Luke replied, "Since when are your troubles _my_ fault?"

"You're supposed to be my teacher," Kyle retorted.

"Can I help it when my student fails to understand the lesson?"

"No," Kyle responded, "but it's still your fault."

"Is that right?"

"It is."

Then men stared at each other for a long moment before Luke was forced to look away, unable to contain the laughter bubbling up inside him. Kyle joined him seconds later while Mon Mothma shifted her gaze from one to the other, trying to understand what was going on.

"Seriously," Kyle managed to say, "I'm glad Luke was there. I don't think I would have made it otherwise."

Continuing with his tale, the operative described the journey through the fuel pipes and finding the gantry leading to the cargo ship.

"Sounds like it was a close call."

Kyle nodded. "If we had arrived there five minutes later, the ship would have been gone and 8t88 with it."

He moved on to tell of he and Luke finding their way inside the cargo ship, discovering 8t88's shuttle and subsequently, the droid as well.

"Unfortunately," Luke said, "that's when we encountered two Dark Jedi as well."

"They had deactivated 8t88 and looking back, probably set him up as bait for me. I don't think they knew Luke was along for the ride.

The pair alternated on their description of the lightsaber battle and while Luke hesitated, Kyle dove right in and told Mon Mothma the whole truth, of how he slipped into the Dark Side and killed both Dark Jedi before turning his saber on Luke. He and Mon Mothma both had uncomfortable expressions on their faces as Kyle described the attack and resolution thereafter.

"After that," the operative concluded, "we made our way through a maze of corridors until we found an exit and called Wexter to pick us up."

Silence reigned in the room for several seconds as the Rebel leader absorbed all that she had been told. Her eyes fixed on Kyle and she looked a bit uncertain.

"I regret having to ask this, Kyle, but I must. Given everything you've told me, I _am_ concerned if your Force skills make you a security risk."

The operative looked directly at her as he answered. "I understand your concern, Mon Mothma, and I wish I could say for certain that I won't have to struggle against the temptation of the Dark Side again. If anything, it's probably likely to happen. I just…"

"Mon Mothma," Luke cut in, "I too, understand your concern, but I don't think you will have to worry about Kyle. While it is true he has fallen into the temptation of the Dark Side, I can say with conviction that the very core of who he is seeks the Light, not the Dark."

"For what it's worth," Kyle added, "the times it's happened was when I was badly wounded and in danger of being killed. You can imagine I wasn't too happy in those situations, hence the temptation."

Face relaxing a little, the Rebel leader had one more inquiry. "And your feelings towards the personnel on this ship?"

"I'd sooner cut off my own arm than do harm to anyone here," Kyle said with certainty, "just the idea of it makes me sick."

"Good," Mon Mothma said, relief in her voice, "I'm glad to hear it. Now, as to retrieving this map…"

"Whaddya think, Weeg?" the operative asked.

The droid beep and whistled his reply.

"Security firewalls and protection modules, huh? Well, no real surprise there, '88 was nothing if not security conscious."

"Then how do we get the map?" Luke asked.

Wee Gee responded with more beeps.

"Weeg says he'd like to get with Commander Thonas and Security Chief Marass to examine 8t88's brain a bit further. He thinks they might be able to bypass the security lockouts and accessed the data stored inside."

Mon Mothma nodded. "I'll contact them immediately and have them meet with you, Wee Gee. Make sure you contact me the moment you learn _anything_."

The droid affirmed it would.

"Well then," the Rebel leader said, "I believe we've covered everything. Luke, you _will_ make sure to contact Leia?"

The Jedi sighed. "How many times has she called?"

"Only three, but I sense she is losing patience with not hearing anything from you."

"How badly?"

"She mentioned possibly sending a battle fleet after you. I believe Han was able to dissuade her, however…"

"I'll take care of it," Luke said, shaking his head, "a battle fleet? It would have been interesting to see her explain the request to Admiral Ackbar."

Nodding, Mon Mothma was about to dismiss then men when Kyle spoke up.

"May I ask one more thing?"

"Go ahead," the Rebel leader replied.

"How is… I mean, is...?"

Stopping himself, the operative took a deep breath before continuing.

"How's Jan?"

Mon Mothma gave him a somewhat confused look. "Doing well, at least as far I know. I haven't talked to her since you left on your mission."

"Oh."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, no, nothing wrong," the operative said quickly, "I was just curious is all."

"All right then. Well, if there's nothing else, you're both dismissed."

Standing up from the table, Luke and Kyle turned and headed for the exit. Once outside, the Jedi turned to the operative.

"Didn't work, I see."

"I assumed Mon Mothma would hear about any goings-on with her," Kyle said, "there's not much that happens here that she isn't privy to."

"Which could mean any number of things," Luke replied, "so what do you want to do next?"

"Right now," the operative said, stifling a yawn, "go get something to eat, then head to my quarters and collapse."

"That's probably a good idea," the Jedi said, "I think I might do the same thing."

"What about training?"

"Kyle, we _did_ just finish a mission."

The operative looked surprised for a moment, then smiled. "You're right, sorry. Guess I'm anxious to learn some more."

"And you will, Kyle. Let's set aside tomorrow to rest and recover. We can begin training the next day."

"You sure? I don't want to force you or anything."

"Absolutely," Luke said, "besides, you need the practice."

"Yeah, I suppose you're ri… HEY!"

Luke laughed aloud.

"I'm sorry, Kyle, but I just couldn't resist."

The operative presented a half smile/half glare at the Jedi.

"You know I'm gonna get you back for that, Luke."

"You can try, Kyle, you can try. And now, let me go contact my sister before she sends the whole fleet after me."

"Oh right, I forgot. Actually, I don't think I'll have to get you back after all. Your sister will do it for me."

That set both men to laughing. Recovering, they promised to meet each for lunch the next day.

"If you need to talk about Jan some more, Kyle, I'll be willing to listen."

"Thanks, Luke, I might just take you up on that. I just wish I could recall whatever it is I think I forgot."

"Give it time, it'll come."

And with that, the pair parted, heading to their respective destinations.


	9. Chapter 9: The Reunion Part 1

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall **

**Book 2, Part 2: Birth of a Jedi**

**Chapter 9: The Reunion Part 1

* * *

**

A/N: Well, everyone, here we are, the much promised reunion scene begins here and now. There is some precursor to it as you will see, but it Ieading up to… well, words can't do it justice, but I'm confident you're gonna like it! There is one caveat. Because of the sheer size of the material, I've had to divide the scene into two chapters. But rest assured your wait will be well worth it. Sorry about no chapter last week, things went a bit crazy here at home. During the holiday weekend, my mom and I had our kitchen microwave and garbage disposal both die on us. We tried to have them repaired, but both items were well over 10 years old and repair costs were well above replacement so off to Sears we went to secure new ones! All that to say replacements have been secured and I've been able to get back to the story. But before you begin, let's do dem shout outs!

Tinuviel Undomiel: *** Shanesnest bows in abject apology***. Very sorry! I thought I would have it by then! I think you'll find the wait indeed worth it. I remember the Trance from Zahn's books. I agree about Luke and Mara's phrase too, it really fit them. Have Kyle do it? Hmmm… will have to think about that. The medbay escapades did become a running gag for a while, but I got worried it was running dry so I decided to switch things up. But don't worry, Kyle might just have some more visits there coming up. Hmmm, maybe it could be the three of them and then Luke gets called away… will have to think about that one too. I feel like I'm painting Leia as less the cool, calm, collected personality she is, but I like the idea that she loses control once in a while.

Nerwen Aldarion: You think Zahn would be proud? That'd be pretty cool. Yeah, Luke and Mara definitely had the best phrase to be sure. As for Kyle and Jan using it… maybe. Well, Doc Berth isn't totally finished with Kyle as a patient. I was trying to figure out how one would explain that without the visual element. Yeah, I almost don't want to have Luke and Kyle part as they work so well together. AW! Poor doggie! Well, you might have reason to scream in this one as well, just wanted to warn you in advance.

Ovall Aocrog: I was planning the reunion scene for Chapter 8, it just didn't work out that way. The Force Healing trance was sort of a reaction to wanting to expand Kyle's Jedi powers. The snow on the roof joke is kind of a old people's joke. Basically, when old people want others to know they're not useless and senile, they say things like that, snow on the roof (i.e. white hair) doesn't mean there isn't fire in the furnace (an active mind, strong body, ability to do things, etc.). Hope that clarifies it. I was thinking I hadn't shown Wee Gee in a while and that scene provided an opportunity. It occurred to me that I wrote Leia as little more emotional that she's portrayed most times, but I thought what if she's a dual persona, one for public view, one in private. Couldn't agree with you more on gun battles vs. ones with swords. I like your idea for my own character. Lemme think about it and maybe I'll include it.

Phygmalion: For now, yes, but Kyle might just be visiting Sickbay later on. It felt kind of weird to me as well not having him spend time in Sickbay. Heck, he completed nearly all his debriefings there! The reunion scene begins now, hope you like it.

Manus Dei: He sure does, but Berth gives back just as good he gets, kinda like two brothers with those two. Yeah, Leia is definitely not the one to antagonize beyond a certain point. I've often wondered how Leia reacted to Luke and Mara marrying.

A/N: And with that my friends, I present to you Chapter 9: The Reunion Part 1 (of 2).

* * *

**New Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Quarters of Luke Skywalker**

Arriving back in his quarters, Luke spent a half hour assuring his sister that a., he was fine and b., no working with Kyle hadn't been all that dangerous. Seemingly unconvinced, Leia had demanded to know more and so Luke went over the entire mission with her, carefully editing out Kyle's struggle with the Dark Side. More than once during the recitation Han had uttered, "I told you so, Princess," which only seem to infuriate her more. But as Luke continued to sing Kyle's praises, her wall of stubbornness began wear down.

"Well, in any case, I'm glad you're back safe and sound, Luke."

"Thanks, Leia. I'm glad to be back too."

"Will you be returning to Coruscant soon?"

"Not just yet. I'd like to spend some more time with Kyle, help him hone his Force abilities a bit more. He's very strong, Leia. I think he could be a very powerful Jedi someday."

"It seems that way to me as well, especially hearing how he did on the mission. Perhaps I've judged him too harshly. "

Wisely, neither Luke nor Han said a word.

"Assuming he doesn't get killed on his _next_ mission," she said before signing off.

Luke shook his head at the now empty screen.

_She doesn't give up easily._

And with that, the Jedi went to bed, eyes closing in sleep seconds after his head hit the pillow.

* * *

**New Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Quarters of Kyle Katarn**

**Around the same time**

Having grabbed a quick bite at the mess hall, Kyle headed to his room and all but fell onto his bed, sudden exhaustion stealing away what remained of his energy.

_Guess I was more tired than I realized. Sure feels good to be back here, but then again…_

He thought of Jan, and the circumstances under which they had parted. His mind puzzled over what had occurred between, trying to decipher the reason or reasons behind Jan's anger.

_If only I could figure it out, I feel like it'd make everything clear._

He tried consulting the Force, seeking an answer from it, but the mysterious energy force was silent. It was then that Kyle remembered something he hadn't done since childhood with his mother and father. Neither were particularly religious people, but they had a deep, abiding respect for the one called Theos, whom they taught Kyle was above all and the Great Architect of all things, even the universe itself. It had been a long time, but the operative felt himself out of options and so he spoke his request, asking for wisdom to know the answer he was seeking. He had barely finished the prayer when his eyes closed and he drifted into dreamless sleep.

* * *

**New Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Mess Hall**

**The Next Morning**

For the first time in a long time, Kyle had the sense that he wasn't particularly welcome on the New Republic ship. Having arisen from sleep feeling wonderful, he had showered, dressed and headed for the mess hall, the issue with Jan taking a back seat to his good mood. But that had begun to change when he passed some crewmembers and, raising a hand in greeting, received noncommittal stares in return. Curious, but figuring the men might just be in a bad mood, he continued on. But as he passed more people, the operative received the same treatment from far more than returned his greeting with a wave and a smile. This strange dichotomy continued as he entered the mess hall and felt several pairs of eyes looking his way. Fortunately, the serving staff all proved to be friendly and welcomed him back, piling the operative's tray with food.

Finding an empty table, he sat down and started to eat, but still felt the oppressive stares. Looking up from the tray, he peered around. Several faces looked away, but others stared back.

_What in the nine hells is wrong with these people_?

Just then, a shadow fell across the table and Kyle looked up into the face of a crewman, who was staring back with open hostility. A scan of the man's uniform identified him as a security officer, which made things all the more mysterious for the operative.

"Can I help you?"

The man's face seemed to harden a bit more.

"So, you're back."

"Is it that obvious?" Kyle replied, smiling.

Not reacting to the joke, the security officer leaned in close.

"I ain't makin' this official, but make you stay away from her."

It was obviously a threat that, in any other circumstances, Kyle would have upended the table before attacking the man. But at the moment, curiousity won out over anger.

"And exactly _who_ am I supposed to stay away from?"

The man looked as if he wanted to strike Kyle, but held back.

"Don't play games with me, Katarn. You know exactly who I mean. A bunch of us don't like what you did to her. And we don't want her upset any more than she already is."

Suddenly, the fog in Kyle's mind cleared.

"May I take it that the 'her' you're referring to is Jan Ors."

The man nodded curtly.

_What in the heck happened while I was gone?_

The operative could only wonder what his former partner had said and done during his absence. For this level of belligerence, it had to have been pretty bad. Whatever the case, Kyle wasn't the kind who took "warnings", especially from someone who should have know better.

"Well," he said, glaring strongly back at the officer, "finding her is not exactly my number one priority right now. But even if it was, I really don't see that it's any business of yours."

The security officer's face reddened.

"Now," the operative reddened, "unless _you_ want me to report this little incident to Mon Mothma, I suggest you turn and leave, _now."_

Despite the warning, the security office showed no sign of backing down. Instead, he began to reach to his belt.

"You're coming with me. Maybe some time in a cell…"

"Is there a problem here?" a voice suddenly boomed out from directly behind the man. He turned around and immediately felt his mouth go dry as Kyle looked up and smiled. For standing mere inches away were Restall and Plana, both wearing angry expressions.

When nearly a minute passed without a word from the security officer, Restall repeated his question.

"N… n… no… no, sir, no problem here."

"Ah," the big man said, looking almost contemplative, "then perhaps you could explain to me why you're harassing this man."

"I wasn't…"

"Try again," Plana said.

When the security didn't answer, Restall moved in close so mere inches separated the men's faces.

"I'm not sure what's going on in that mess you call a brain, but unless you want to explain this to Chief Marass, I suggest you leave here, right now."

The security officer wasted little time in beating a hasty retreat. And as he exited the room, Restall's gaze swept the room.

"Anyone else here have a problem?" he said loudly.

No one answered and after a few seconds, everyone became suddenly interested in their tables and trays.

"Thanks," Kyle said.

Restall nodded and Plana smiled, then moved aside to reveal two more figures, who smiled broadly at the operative.

"Tinuviel! Nerwen!" Kyle exclaimed in surprise.

He barely had time to stand up before the co-heads of Intelligence rounded the table and plowed into him from either side, hugging him. Kyle looked from one smiling face to the other.

"Welcome back!" Tinuviel said.

"We're glad you're back!" echoed Nerwen.

"It's good to see you both," Kyle returned, draping his arms across their shoulders, hugging them back, then exchanged greetings with Plana and Restall.

"So what's up with 'Gruesome' back there?" Kyle asked, referring to the security officer.

Restall and Plana exchanged glances, seated across from the operative while Tinuviel and Nerwen bordered him on either side.

"That's part of why I'm glad we ran into you," Plana said.

"Yes," Restall agreed, "we've been hoping you would return soon."

Kyle looked at them with a curious expression.

"It's been bad here, Kyle," Nerwen said.

"And it's getting worse, day by day," added Tinuviel.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this?" Kyle asked.

All four of the people around him smiled briefly before Restall began the story, explaining to Kyle about what had been going on since he and Luke had left on the mission. Plana, Tinuviel and Nerwen jumped in at certain points, explaining and clarifying. Time passed and by the time they were finished, Kyle didn't feel hungry anymore. Holding his head in his hands, he looked from person to person, then back at the table.

"I knew she was upset when I left, but to think she'd go this far…"

"The rumor mill over exactly what happened has been going non-stop,"Restall said.

"The latest story is that things are primarily your fault, Kyle, and that Jan was the victim."

"Great."

"But not all of us believe it," Tinuviel said.

"We know you better than that," added Nerwen.

Kyle smiled at both them gratefully.

"What we're saying," Restall said, "is people dividing into two camps. Ones who are with Jan and ones who are with you."

"Hence that guy from earlier."

Plana nodded. "The anger has been mounting, especially since some of them have known Jan a lot longer than they've know you. They're predisposed to believe things from her side."

"And what has Jan done about any of this?"

"Nothing," Restall said, "When the camps started forming, I went to her and asked her to help stop this before it started. She just stared at me and said it wasn't her fault. Since then, she's been locked inside her quarters."

"Wonderful," Kyle said despairingly.

"We're working on a plan to try and stop this before Mon Mothma gets wind of it and we might need your help."

"What can I do?"

"Basically," Plana said, "we need you to stay out of sight."

"We don't think anyone will try anything," Restall added quickly, "but if we know where you are, then we.."

"No."

"What?"

"I said no. I'm not going to hide in my quarters like some frightened child. Whatever people think, they can learn to deal with it."

"And what if they don't?" asked Nerwen.

"They might try to do something to you," added Tinuviel.

Kyle smirked. "That's their problem. I'm more than capable of defending myself."

Restall threw up his massive hands and gave Kyle a disappointed look, matched by Plana.

"That's the last thing we need to have happen, Kyle."

"Please, Kyle," Plana said imploringly, "can't you just…"

"I won't hide, Plana. I'm sorry, but I won't."

The two golden-skinned beings exchanged a look and then both sighed.

"Looks like you two were right," Restall said, looking at Tinuviel and Nerwen.

"We told you," said Tinuviel.

"He's just like Jan," added Nerwen.

And for some reason, being compared to his former partner brought a smile to Kyle's face.

"Then do this much for us," Restall asked the operative, "an hourly check in so we know you're okay,"

Kyle started to protest when Plana reached across the table and gently took the operative's hand.

"Please," she said, looking into his eyes.

Kyle stared back at her for several seconds and then his eyes softened.

"All right, I think it's stupid, but I'll do it."

Relieved, the two security officers smiled at him.

* * *

**New Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Quarters of Kyle Katarn**

The operative spent the rest of his day moving about the ship in his normal routine, still detecting looks aimed his way. Fortunately, no one approached him or tried anything, which he reported to Restall and Plana at the specified check-ins. However, by the end of the day, Kyle could feel his resistance and patience both wearing quite thin. No matter what had happened between him and Jan, no matter what stories were being told, it just didn't seem fair.

_Who are they to judge me? They weren't there, they didn't see what happened. _

He tried to rest, but sleep eluded him and no matter how hard he concentrated, he couldn't get the Force to help either. Even though it was late, he risked a call to Luke. The Jedi answered quickly and listened as the operative described what had happened.

"Things have escalated badly then."

"Worse," Kyle replied, "everywhere I go, I can feel people looking at me, and when I look at them, it's as if their eyes are accusing me. I thought I could handle it, but now…"

"That you endured it _this_ long is a credit to how patient you were, Kyle."

"Well… thanks," the operative said, smiling.

"You're welcome," Luke replied, "now, have you thought about doing as Restall and Plana asked?"

"I have, but it doesn't solve anything."

"True," Luke said, considering the situation, "Kyle, you may not want to hear this, but I think you need this head on."

"What do you mean?"

"You need to meet with Jan and either resolve things, or at least get your stories straight."

There was a long pause as Kyle considered this.

"Frankly, I'd just as soon _not_ see her right now."

"I can understand how you feel, Kyle. But I don't see any other useful alternative."

"Yeah, neither do I, and believe me, I've tried."

Luke chuckled. "Here's what I recommend. Try and get some rest tonight and tomorrow, we'll meet for lunch and talk things over some more."

"Guess we're putting off training then."

"Until you get this resolved," Luke replied, "I think we should. There's no way you'd be focused enough to use the Force safely."

Kyle laughed this time. "That's true. I've been trying to use it to try and get to sleep, but nothing doing."

"That's because your mind is too crowded with other thoughts, Kyle. This is easier said than done, but you've got to try and clear your mind first."

"Definitely easier said than done."

"You can't do anything about this right now, can you? So just try and put the matter aside until tomorrow."

"I'll give it my best. Thanks, Luke. Sorry to bother you."

"No bother at all. Sleep well."

"You too."

The comm screen darkened and Kyle returned to his bed, laying there for several minutes as thoughts whirled around in his mind like a blender set to puree. Luke's words about not being able to do anything right away echoed in his mind and gradually, over the course of several minutes, the operative's mind calmed somewhat. He tried calling to the Force again and after two failed attempts, felt it answer his mental call. He sought for a way to rest and minutes later, felt a curious sensation settle over him, like everything was slowing down. As it continued, Kyle's eyelids slid down and after a minute more, closed as he drifted into sleep.

* * *

**New Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Security Office**

"So, with Kyle back and aware of the situation, I think we should do it soon."

"How soon is soon?" asked Plana.

"Tomorrow," Restall replied.

His companion looked uncomfortable.

"You disagree?"

"Not really, it's just that… well, I wish there was another way."

"Me too, but we've been over this again and again. I just don't see any other choice."

Plana sighed. "Neither do I. Okay then, tomorrow, when?"

"Let's try around midday. Everything should be in place by then."

Plana nodded.

"Look, if I didn't think this would work, I wouldn't do it."

"I know," she said, and then smiled with a bit more confidence. "We should get some rest, tomorrow is going to be a big day."

* * *

**New Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Mess Hall**

**Around 1230 Hours**

"So," Luke said as the men sat down to eat, "did you sleep?"

"Some," Kyle said, stifling a yawn.

"The Force didn't help?"

"It _did_, inasmuch as I would allow it to. This thing with Jan is really chewing away at me, Luke. Plus, the way people are looking at me…"

"I saw," the Jedi replied.

"It's like I've been charged, tried, convicted and sentenced all in one."

"I don't think it's _that_ bad."

"Uh-huh," Kyle said, "see what the Force tells you."

It took Luke less than a minute to sense what Kyle had already felt.

"I see, so it _is_ that bad."

"Mmm hmmm."

"Then it's even more important you deal with the situation as soon as possible."

"Yeah, but how? I've been wracking my brain since we left Sulon, Luke, and I _still_ don't know why Jan is upset with me."

"No insight at all?"

The operative shook his head.

Luke sat contemplatively for a few minutes, then shrugged.

"I'm sorry I'm not more help, Kyle."

"You're helping just by being here, " the operative said, "there's really no else on the ship that I _can_ talk to right now, especially when it comes to Jedi matters."

"Then let's come at this from another angle," the Jedi said, "tell me what you're thinking."

Taking a final swig of his drink, Kyle was silent for a moment.

"Luke, on one hand, I'm nearly delirious with joy. This is the first mission I've come back from with barely a scratch. I still can't quite get over Doc Berth's expression.

The Jedi laughed a little, remembering. "He was quite incredulous."

"You're telling me. And then I look at this power… well, powers I should say. It's hard to believe at times that I can do these things."

"The Force offers a great many gifts, Kyle. And you are progressing extremely well."

"Thanks. But, there's also the other side."

"You mean what happened on the mission?"

"Exactly."

"Kyle, you…"

The operative cut in. "Luke, please, let me say this. I mean, no matter how we whitewash or rationalize it, we can't get away from the truth. I used the Dark Side and I _liked_ it."

"Now _you _listen to _me_, Kyle. There is no doubt you fell briefly into the Dark Side on the mission. And yes, you _did_ appear to be enjoying it, just as you say. You even attacked _me_. But once I got through and once _you_ saw what was happening, you fought against it, and you won."

"Barely," the operative said, "and look what I did to you."

Luke held up his newly repaired right hand. "And look, it's fixed, just like new."

"But…"

"Kyle, you're forgetting something _very_ important here. You were up against the will of a very capable and powerful Dark Jedi. Jerec has been learning, practicing and mastering Dark Side techniques for many, many years. That you are able to resist him _at all _shows the depth and breadth of your _own_ powers."

"Dark Sider or not," the operative challenged, "it doesn't changed what I did. I gave in so easily."

Luke looked disappointed. "Now you're just being ridiculous, Kyle. You were alone, up against _two_ Dark Jedi. It was the perfect moment for Jerec to reach into your mind and tempt you, when you were hurt, weak, in pain."

"I remember his words, the way he insulted me, ridiculed me. I was thinking that if I could just shut him up then… maybe, I could get control."

"And that's exactly what happened," Luke said, "Once I was able to cut off his link to you, you gained your control back."

"And what if you hadn't been there? What happens the next time?"

"That's why we're going to spend the next week working on this, Kyle. I've been where you are and I know all too well how easy it is to fall into the temptation of the Dark Side. There _are_ techniques to resist it's call, and I'm going to teach them to you."

"You sure they'll work?"

"Kyle, do you know the story of my battle against Darth Vader aboard the second Death Star?"

"We read about it at the Imperial Academy and I've studied enough of the official logs the New Republic to correct the 'errors in translation' shall we say?"

The two men chuckled, and then Luke grew serious again.

"Kyle, during the battle, _I _gave in to the Dark Side."

The operative stared at the Jedi with wide eyes.

"You _did_?"

"Vader used my feelings for my sister to tempt me into a fit of anger, part rage at him and part wanting to protect her. I attacked Vader, well… not exactly attacked so much as went at him like a madman. I can remember swinging my saber back and forth, trying to reach him, trying to cut him down. The Emperor was laughing and encouraging me to keep going. I kept hacking and slashing until I cut off Vader's right arm and believe it or not in the very same place where he had taken mine. He fell back, his lightsaber gone, weakened and defenseless."

Seeing the emotion turmoil on Luke's face, Kyle tried to stop him.

"Please don't… don't put yourself through this."

The Jedi held up a hand. "It's all right, let me finish. I remember standing over him, my lightsaber at the ready. I can tell you, Kyle, everything instinct was crying out, telling me to strike, to finish this, to destroy Vader. And then I saw it."

"Saw what?"

"His hand, or should I say the cut off stump. I looked at it, remembering how it had felt when Vader cut off _my _hand. And the longer I looked… it's hard to put into words, but the longer I looked, it was like all my rage, all my desire for revenge just leaked out of me. I took a deep breath and felt my control return. I knew right then I couldn't kill Vader, doing so would be murder and murder is not the Jedi way. And then strangely enough, I felt something else for Vader that I never expected to… pity. Here was this man, responsible for destroying so many lives and creating so much misery, and I _pitied_ him."

Exhaling loudly, Luke sat back in his chair.

"There's more, but you probably already know it."

Kyle nodded.

"My point here, Kyle, is that no Jedi is immune to the temptation of the Dark Side, not you, not me, not even my father, who was amongst the greatest of Jedi for a time."

"So then," the operative said, "my struggle is not unique."

"Precisely," Luke replied, "Kyle, Jedi have been struggling against the Dark Side since before the days of the _Old_ Republic. Even the greatest Masters were wary of it. What I want you to understand is, yes you have struggled mightily with the Dark Side and always come out on top, but with each 'slip', you have chosen the Light in the end."

Kyle rubbed his chin thoughtfully, nodding. "I suppose you're right. I just hope I can get stronger and resist it's call next time."

"You will, Kyle. I have no doubt of it."

Bolstered by his friend's words, the operative smiled genuinely. "Thanks, Luke. I think I'm feeling better."

"Good."

"Excuse me?" said a new voice.

Turning round in his chair, Kyle's face broke into an even broader smile.

"Hello Plana, pleasure to see you as always."

The security office smiled back, even though she didn't feel like it.

"Same here, Kyle."

"I never got a chance to ask how your mission went."

"Fine," she replied, "no problems."

"Ah," Kyle said, understanding, "classified, huh?"

She nodded, then said, "Um, Kyle?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry! Luke Skywalker, this is Plana Wethott, she and Restall make up about three quarters of our security staff."

"I can't imagine there's many problems with her around," Luke said, rising from his chair and coming forward with his hand extended. "Pleasure to meet, Ms. Wethott."

To her credit, Plana managed to keep her composure even though she had always wanted to meet the famous Jedi. He was practically a legend among her people.

"Commander Skywalker, this is indeed an honor, sir," she said, shaking his hand.

"You can call me Luke."

"I… don't think so, sir."

"And why not?" Luke asked somewhat playfully.

"I… just don't think I'd be… comfortable with that, sir."

Kyle and Luke exchanged a glance and both laughed.

"Fine then, but I'm not a Commander anymore."

"Oh! I… didn't know that, sir. I…"

Seeing her growing discomfort, Luke decided to have a little mercy on the large woman.

"Not to worry. If Commander works for you, it's fine with me."

Immediate relief spread across Plana's face.

"Thank you, sir. And not to be ungrateful, but I do have some business to attend to here."

"Of course."

As Plana turned back to him, Kyle was both concerned and curious.

"What's wrong, Plana?"

Seeing his earnest face seemed to drive a nail into her heart. But as Restall had said, this _had_ to be done.

"Nothing's really wrong, Kyle. Restall was hoping you could me with he and I for a bit to discuss the situation from last night."

For a moment, the operative looked blankly at her, then realization dawned on his face.

"Has something else happened?"

Plana shook her head. "We just want to discuss a plan we've devised with you."

"Oh, is that all? Well, now isn't really…"

"Why don't you go ahead and go, Kyle?" Luke said, "maybe you'll find the answer you're looking for."

The operative looked back at the Jedi.

"Are you sure?"

Luke nodded. "Contact me when you're done. I'd like to get some training done today if there's time."

"Well… okay. Guess I'm all yours, Plana."

Looking relieved, the golden-skinned woman smiled down at him.

"Thanks, Kyle, I appreciate it."

"No problem," he said, standing up.

Neither of them noticed the Jedi's eyes widen suddenly and then return to normal.

"See you later, Kyle."

"Until then, Luke."

With Plana slightly abreast of Kyle, the two walked out of the mess hall and into the hallway beyond. As they disappeared from sight, Luke allowed himself the smile that had been tugging at his lips the last several seconds.

_A risky plan, but potentially quite effective, _he thought._ I hope it works out, especially for those two.

* * *

_

**New Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Security Office**

Plana and Kyle chatted casually on the way, which the golden-skinned woman found all the more trying, given what she and Restall had planned. She nearly sighed in relief as they crossed through the doors and inside the office. Restall rose from a nearby and came over, extending his large hand into which Kyle's disappeared as the men shook hands.

"Sorry if we took you away from anything, Kyle, but this is pretty important."

"I figured as much. So fill me in."

"You remember what we discussed last night?"

"About Hurricane Ors?" the operative replied, "Sure I remember. Plana said you two might have an idea about how to deal with her."

"We do, but first let me ask you this. Do you have any idea what's set her off?

"I've been asking myself that question even before I left on my mission. And with Jan and I split up now, I have even less of a clue as to what she's thinking."

"Would you agree that Jan's behavior needs to be dealt with?"

"Sure, who wouldn't?"

"Would you be opposed to being part of the solution Plana and I have come up with?"

Not sure where the security office was going with this, Kyle began to feel a bit cagy

"Depends on my role," he answered noncommitantly

"Well," Restall explained, "we have a plan to address the issue once and for all, but your help _is_ needed to make it work."

"And what exactly do you want me to do?"

"What Plana and I want to do is bring Jan here and confine her, temporarily, to a cell until such time as she either deals with whatever is troubling her or short of that, we may investigate transferring her to another ship."

Kyle couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "The way she's been stalking the hangar bay recently, the second choice might be better."

"Perhaps," Restall replied, smiling faintly, "but I'd prefer to go with the first option for now."

Kyle took a moment to consider the plan. "It's risky to be sure, especially if Jan decides to be stubborn about things. But rather than have a repeat of anything like you told me about, I guess it'll work. So what's my part in this?"

"May I ask you one more question?"

Feeling as if he was being played with a little, Kyle let a little frustration creep into his tone.

"Yes Restall, you can ask me another question."

Ignoring the sarcasm, the big man kept his eyes on the operative as he spoke.

"What would be your reaction if I asked you to talk to Jan directly?"

_I had a feeling this was coming, _Kyle thought, _no way am I letting these two use me as a pawn_.

Looking directly at Restall, he answered the question directly.

"I'd say the chances of that are about as great as the Empire getting religion."

Restall nodded. "I had a feeling that's how you'd react. Plana, if you would."

Before the operative's brain could fully comprehend what was going on, Restall had grabbed him firmly by the arms and lifted him into the air as Plana keyed open the door to one of the cells.

"Hey!" Kyle yelled, trying to struggle, "Restall, what do you think you're doing? Let me go! I said le…"

Being careful to ration his great strength, the golden-skinned man gently tossed the operative into the opening. Seeing the floor rushing at him, Kyle extended his hands, taking the initial impact through them as he rolled forward and back up to one knee. He whirled around just in time to see the cell door closing. Rushing to it, he banged on the metal surface.

"Restall! Plana! Open this door right now! I mean it! Open the door! Whatever game you're playing, it's over. Let me out of here now!"

Outside the cell, a worried Plana turned to Restall.

"I really don't like doing this."

"Me neither," he confessed, "but this if for the good of the ship and the crew. We can't leave things as they are."

"That's true," Plana said nodding, "did you remember to deactivate the cameras?"

"Soon as I got here," Restall answered, "I don't want to make any of this official. If the brass gets wind of it, who knows what'll happen?"

Hearing the impact of Kyle's fists from the other side, Plana still concerned.

Restall placed a hand on her shoulder, rubbing it. "It's going to work out, you'll see. Now, if you'll take over here, it's my turn."

"You still plan on asking her?"

"At first."

"And if she refuses?"

"We'll see."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

* * *

Kyle pounded once again on the metal door and called out, wondering if Plana and Restall had already cast him into their plan. Just then, there was a "click" from overhead and Plana's voice came through the hidden speaker.

"Are you all right, Kyle?"

"Oh yeah, I'm just fine," he replied sarcastically, then angrily, "what the heck is going on here, Plana?"

She didn't answer at first. Nearly a minute passed.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice low.

As the speaker clicked off, Kyle's found his frustration and anger tempered a little. Whatever was going on, it sounded like Plana wasn't all that happy about it.

* * *

Several minutes passed with any word and Plana was beginning to contemplate going in search of her fellow officer when the door open and Restall stepped in. Atop his left shoulder, held securely in place by a massive arm was Jan. She was kicking and thrashing, screaming and cursing at Restall to let her go, that she'd fix him once she was free and all other kinds of violent, but otherwise useless threats. Her hands bore a number of marks from where she had tried hitting him, only to regret doing so.

"Can you get the door?" he asked.

Nodding, Plana got up and keyed open the door to another cell. Stepping over, Restall pushed Jan forward and up, unceremoniously dumping her into the cell. She gave a loud cry as she hit the permacrete floor, but it was borne more of anger than of pain. The yelling and cursing started right up again after Plana closed the door, accompanied by the sound of echoing blows on the door.

"Now what?" Plana asked.

"Now we get them together and see if our plans works."

"I hope it does."

"Me too," echoed Restall.

Inside the cell, Jan continued to pound on the closed door, yelling for Restall to open it, to let her go and promising retribution if he didn't comply. Just then, a sound came from her left. Turning that way, she saw part of the wall slide aside, revealing a second room beyond. She started that way, but quickly paused as she caught a look of what was inside, or better to say, who.

"What in the name of the seven star clusters are _you_ doing here?"

* * *

After the short conversation with Plana, Kyle decided to wait and see what she and Restall had planned next. And since there was little to do in the cell, he decided to try meditating. Sitting down on the floor in the lotus position, Kyle reached out to the Force and now felt him awash in the sea of colors, moving along with the eddies and swirls in it. He still had no clue to what he had said or done to Jan. Instead, the Force showed him something of what it meant to be a Jedi. Bathed in the light where no shadows eclipsed the truth, the operative realized that he had a long way to go in becoming a mature Force user. He could see that he _was_ growing in terms of the number of his powers, but that he need to temper that growth by acquiring knowledge and seeking wisdom of how to use his abilities responsibly. The slips into the Dark Side, the Force seemed to say, should serve Kyle as a grim reminder of what could happen when Jedi powers were left unchecked. As a potential Jedi, he had access to an infinite well of power, power that could be used for evil or good. But what Kyle sensed more than anything was that it pleased the Force to be used in good and wise ways and pained it to be used for dark and hurtful ones.

Feeling as low as he had ever felt, Kyle lowered his head, unable to look into that beautiful, but now painful brightness. But even as he did so, the weight of his guilt threatening to crush him, the Force spoke encouragement. It showed Kyle that he had done well in striving to use the Force for good purposes and resisting the siren-like call of the Dark Side. Rather than dwelling on the past and the times he had failed, the Force told the operative to learn the lessons from his mistakes and then move on. Wallowing in self pity and past hurts was not the answer. The Force also seemed to say that Kyle would be facing even greater trials and that if he could endure them and hold to the Light, the reward for doing so would be greater than he could imagine.

_**And I know you can do it, Kyle.**_

_Rahn. _

_**Yes, my friend.**_

_I was wondering where you had gone. It has been some time since you spoke to me._

_**Bridging the gap between this realm and the mortal is not always easy, Kyle. At times, it takes a great deal of energy. When that happens, I have to rest for a time. But I have seen have you have progressed. Your training under Luke Skywalker is going well.**_

_But I slipped again, on the mission, and then I attacked him!_

_**Remember what Luke told you, Kyle. He spoke well of what happened to you. And do not forget, you did not remain in the Dark Side.**_

_But…_

_**What is past is past, my friend. Do not let past failures define the present or the future. Learn well the lessons of your mistakes and then move on.**_

Kyle smiled, hearing the Force's words echoed by Rahn.

_Any ideas what I should do about Jan?_

_**That, my friend, is a mystery **_**you**_** must solve. And now, I have to rest a bit more. But be assured, I will be with you a bit longer.**_

_And how long is that? A day? A month? A year?_

_**It will be however long it is.**_

_That doesn't tell me much._

Rahn chuckled. _**The Force is not always as clear as you would have it, Kyle. **_

Then, the pool of colors began to fade and the operative sensed that something was happening back in the "real" world, something he needed to attend to. Feeling as he were gently rising up, Kyle opened his eyes and blinked to let them adjust to the lights in the cell.

"I asked what you're doing here, Katarn."

**-Beginning strains of "Dreamer" by Uh Huh Her-**

Hearing the voice, so familiar that he would have known it anywhere, Kyle felt a smile come to his face. But as he turned in the direction the words had come from, the smile faded away. Jan stood there looking almost like an animal in a cage. Her hair, normally a ménage of brown dotted with several clips and combs now looked like a scattered mess, strands arranged in a haphazard mess totally uncharacteristic mess. Her eyes glared at him with a suspicious cast to them. There was no welcome, no joy or happiness, only that dangerous look. She seemed to have aged as well, lines visible along the sides of her face, making her cheekbones stand out dramatically. Her lips were compressed together in a thin line, showing not a healthy red, but a pale pink.

Had the operative not known better, he might have thought someone had attacked her. And from the look on her face, she might have agreed. It was clear from her expression that she was not happy to see him. And while he knew it might be a mistake to do so, he greeted her.

"Well, fancy meeting _you_ here."

"This isn't a social call, Katarn. What exactly are you _doing_ here?"

_Well, _that_ didn't go well._ He decided to answer her plainly.

"Search me. I came here to see Restall and the next thing I know I'm in here. How'd _you_ get here?"

"That oversized moron dragged me out of my quarters and practically threw me in here. He's going to be sorry he did that."

Though he had once said he never wished to see this face again, Kyle felt a strange sensation rise inside his body. It took several seconds for him to realize that he had truly missed seeing her.

"So," he said, "whaddya think going on?"

"I should ask _you_ that question, Katarn."

"Huh?"

"What did you do? Plot with them to get me here and then… what next?"

* * *

**You've seen the worst of me now**

**I'm all alone see**

**You lost me somehow

* * *

**

"Ummm, Jan, in case you hadn't noticed, I'm in a cell too."

"So?"

"So if I was 'plotting something' as you say, wouldn't I be on the other side of the door?"

He could see her processing this.

"Well then, what _is _going on here?"

Kyle couldn't but laugh at the absurdity. "That's what _I_ just asked _you_!"

Driving a fist into the wall, Jan shook her head again.

"Why am I even talking to you? Just stay away from me, Katarn, understand?"

When he didn't answer right away, she exploded.

"UNDERSTAND?"

"Geez! Tone down the volume, will ya? I get it already."

Without saying another word, Jan moved to the single steel bench on her side of the adjoining cells and sat down on it heavily. Kyle remained on the floor, knowing better than to ask if he could join her.

* * *

**And what we're fighting for is peace**

**Are you still in love with me**

**Or someone else?

* * *

**

Several minutes passed in silence. Kyle was trying to figure out a innocuous topic of conversation when Jan spoke up

"How long have you been back?" she asked suddenly, the tone in her voice almost conversational.

Caught by surprise at the sudden question, Kyle struggled to answer, managing to after a number of seconds.

"Three days. Doc Berth had me in Sickbay right after landing and debriefings consumed most of yesterday. And then today, _this _happened."

She didn't react to his sarcasm.

"So what you'd break this time? Or better yet, how much blood did you lose?"

Had the situation not been so serious, Kyle would have laughed at this. As it was, he _did_ smile.

"You sound just like Doc. Well, for your information, I'm just fine."

She snickered. "Sure you are."

* * *

**I've seen the worst of you too**

**I let it go see**

**Because I have to

* * *

**

"Take a look," Kyle replied, standing up.

Her head turned towards him as rotated in a full circle, showing his intact uniform.

"You're lying. The bandages are probably underneath."

"Believe what you want, but I left the ship under my own power and had it not been for the doc's insistence, would have walked to Sickbay just the same."

"How?"

"What?"

"How did you perform this 'miracle'?" she asked pointedly.

Realizing that if he answered truthfully, he'd be revealing his Jedi abilities, Kyle hesitated.

"Well, I… uh… see it's… uh…"

* * *

**Oh when I'm falling on my knees**

**You'll take my hand in yours**

**What will be, we'll be

* * *

**

Jan was shaking her head. "I _knew _you were lying."

"I'm _not _lying. It's just that… to tell you I'd… look, it's complicated.

"Uh huh," she said disbelievingly.

"Fine, don't believe me."

"I don't."

* * *

**'Cause are you such a dreamer?**

**Put yourself in my shoes**

**Be careful what you wish for love

* * *

**

Sitting there, Jan felt a sense of victory. Bad enough that that lunkhead Restall had dragged her out of her quarters and thrown her in here, but to have to see Kyle…

_Why couldn't they just left me alone?_

And yet, despite her protestations to the contrary, Jan found it hard to argue with what her eyes had seen. Kyle _did_ look fine, not a mark visible anywhere on him. But how was that possible? How many times had she flown him back from missions badly wounded and close to death? And now to believe he had been on a mission and returned unscathed? It just didn't seem possible. She was tempted to ask more questions, to find if it was really true and if so, how he had done it. But, at the thought of being alone with Kyle for even a minute more...

* * *

**What's the matter with our ways?**

**I'm missing something not to blame**

**But don't you worry, this will pass**

**It's only 'cause my mind's been spinning

* * *

**

Suddenly pushing off the bench, Jan moved to the door and began pounding on it again.

"Open this door, Restall, Plana! I swear, when I get out of here, you're going to regret this! Let me out of here now! Do you hear me? Open this door!"

"It's not going to work."

Her head whipped around to regard him angrily.

"What isn't going to work?"

"What you're doing."

She scoffed. "Like I'm going to believe anything _you_ have to say."

* * *

**No control, I've lost my head**

**All of it is just beginning**

**Not enough**

**It's never enough**

**I'll only want to keep on dreaming

* * *

**

"Well they'd better or I'll… I'll… Restall! Plana! Open this blasted door now! I mean it! You'll be sorry if you don't listen to me! Open it now or… OW!

Hearing the cry of pain, Kyle started towards her. He was within an arms' length away when Jan saw him and drew back.

"Get away from me, Katarn."

"You're hurt. Let me see. Is it broken? I can…"

"GET AWAY!"

The very force of her words sent Kyle backing away in pure surprise, rather than fear. Jan's face was a study in dakr fury and he could imagine what she'd do if he pressed the matter any further.

_Time for a tactical retreat, _he thought_._

He moved back to his side of the cell, but remained at the ready.

"I just wanted to help," he said.

* * *

**Cause are you such a dreamer?**

**Put yourself in my shoes**

**Be careful what you wish for love

* * *

**

"Well, I don't want your help!" Jan yelled, "I didn't ask for it! Just stay away from me!"

Seeing her face, Kyle felt something like despair. Whatever Restall and Plana had planned, it didn't appear to be working.

* * *

**Cause are you such a dreamer?**

**Put yourself in my shoes**

**Be careful what you wish for love

* * *

**

How's that for a setup? Stay tuned for Part 2! Coming next week!


	10. Chapter 10: The Reunion Part 2

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall **

**Book 2, Part 2: Birth of a Jedi**

**Chapter 10: The Reunion Part 2

* * *

**

A/N: Okay, I know I've made you wait and caused no end of torture, but all that ends today! For here is the second and final part of the reunion and not to beat my own drum too loudly, you have no idea of the ride I'm gonna take you on! But before we head up the first hill and down the first drop, let's do them shout outs!

Ovall Aocrog: I can't imagine doing anything like this with Kyle and Jan again. Tinuviel and Nerwen would kill me! As far as the scene regarding Luke and Vader on the 2nd Death Star, all I can say is, DOH! I don't know how I missed that one. Sorry 'bout that, I'll try and be more aware going forward. Your character and the others are going to be featured in time. With Chapters 9 and 10, my principal focus is Kyle and Jan. But believe me, the rest of the cast will show up as things proceed. Here's hoping this chapter is better.

Nerwen Aldarion: I'm guessing that first reaction means you like it. What's happened is that some of the crew have sided with Kyle, while others support Jan and see Kyle as the bad guy. Well, when you think about it, Jan and Kyle didn't exactly leave Restall and Plana with any other choice. I'm so glad the song lyrics worked with the chapter content. You're gonna get double the pleasure in this one, two songs! I tell ya, you get used to having the microwave, it's like going back to the dark ages without it!

Tinuviel Undomiel: Here's hoping your wait was worth it after you read this chapter and I can come out from hiding. It's like I said to Nerwen, there wasn't much choice as to how to deal with those knuckleheads. Things will work out, but that's all I'm gonna say. As to the Jedi thing, I plan on dealing with that soon, possibly within the next two chapters. Yeah, I probably worried too much, it's just that in the published Star Wars books, you never really see her act protective.

Pygmalion: Well, here's hoping your faith in my abilities is justified. You and I could have quite the conversation on those who have absolute garbage on the site. If I had a dollar for every time I've started a promising story only to see it fall into absolute chaos or is half completed or… well, let's just say I totally agree with you. Once I read the explanation of your screenname, I remembered reading the story in a literature class in college. A most appropriate choice.

A/N: Along with the story, I've included from two songs as well that I think really fit their respective scenes. The first is from Mads Langer and is titled "Fact-Fiction". The second is a personal favorite of mine titled "All In" by Lifehouse. You find both songs on YouTube should you wish to listen to them as you read. Special thanks to my DJ of record, Nerwen Aldarion, for leading me to these songs.! And with that, proceed on to the story, enjoy and please review!

* * *

**New Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Security Office**

Restall sighed once again. Though he had not told Kyle nor Jan, there was a special microphone inside both cells that transmitted all conversation to the console he sat in front of. He shook his great head in frustration as the door the office slid open.

"I brought us something to eat," said Plana, carrying two sealed plastrene bags.

"Thanks," Restall replied, taking one, but not opening it.

"I take it from your expression that things are not going well."

"Unless you consider Jan wanting to tear someone's face off, no not well at all. The little idiot nearly managed to break her hand pounding on the cell door."

Plana grimaced in sympathetic pain. "Ow."

Restall nodded. "Especially when you consider that door is 2 inches of high grade durasteel."

"And Kyle's made no inroads with her at all?"

"Not for lack of trying," Restall replied, "but Jan doesn't want him anywhere near her. She's made that abundantly clear."

Plana sighed. "I hate to say this, but you _do_ realize we can't hold them forever?"

Restall nodded and then sighed. "I was so sure this was going to work. But now…"

Plana came close and threw a sympathetic arm across the man's shoulders.

"Hey, I didn't mean you should give up yet. There's still time."

"I hope you're right."

"Oh please, would you quit being a gloomy gus? Now eat something already."

Feeling a little bolstered by Plana's words, Restall managed a small smile before he opened the bag of food. Steam washed out of it in a great cloud.

"Still warm," he commented, carefully reaching inside.

"Do I take care of you or what?" Plana asked and the two golden-skinned beings smiled at each other.

* * *

**Inside the cells**

Jan had moved back to the bench, cradling her right hand. Opposite her, Kyle's worry overcame his fear of her.

"Are you _sure_ you're all right?"

Jan said nothing.

"Look, hate me if you want. But if that hand is broken, it needs to be treated right away."

Still nothing.

Kyle started towards her, his temper rising.

"Blast it, Ors…"

"Stay away," she said.

"Finally! The mummy speaks!"

"Shut up, Katarn."

"Look, are you all right or not. Because if you aren't…"

Jan rose to her feet in one quick motion, holding out the arm and flexing it into a fist without the slightest hint of pain on her face.

"There!" she exclaimed, "see? I'm fine! Now, get away from me or…"

"Or what?" he challenged, still angry.

Before he quite realized what was happening, Jan had dashed forward and executed an open palm strike to Kyle's chest. It sent the operative staggering backwards, nearly falling until he caught himself. It didn't hurt all that much, but it had sent a clear message. Not believing what had just occurred, Kyle stared at Jan, whose eyes were as wide as his own. It was almost as if she didn't realize what she had done and now was trying to wrap her brain around it. Looking away suddenly, she moved back towards the cell door.

"Just… stay away," she muttered, "I…"

He could see her mouth working, trying to form words, but nothing came out. Suddenly, he struck the door with her other hand.

"Plana! Restall! Open this door! Do it now or I'll…"

The loudspeaker snapped on once again.

"Yell and pound all you want, Jan," Plana said, "You and Kyle are staying in there until you've resolved things between you."

This caught Kyle as a bit strange, so he said, "What do you mean?"

"It oughta be pretty obvious," Restall answered, "ever since you two 'split up', Jan's been stalking around this ship like a madwoman."

"Okay, but…"

"And you've taken no responsibility or tried to do anything to fix it, Kyle, "added Plana. "You're no less a part of this than Jan is. So you're staying in there until the two of you straighten things out… or you kill each other, whichever comes first."

"And what if we don't?" Jan challenged.

"Jan," Restall said somewhat kindly, "because you're my friend, I've kept all the incidents you've been involved in recently off the record. But I can't justify doing that much longer. So unless you and Kyle square things with each other, I'll have no choice but to take this right to Mon Mothma. Do you really want to have to take your chance with her."

Though she wouldn't say it, Jan admitted to herself that she would rather not get the Rebel leader involved. The consequences would likely be quite dire. At the very least Mon Mothma would call for a formal inquiry. The potential penalties included compulsory transfer and imprisonment for up to ten years.

Neither operative spoke for several minutes.

"I think I understand now, "Kyle said, "I'll try, but I can't promise anything."

"We both know that," Plana replied, "Jan, how about you?"

"Fat chance."

Turning from the door, she moved to bench and sat on it once again. Kyle tried to think of something to say and managed.

"So, here we are."

Jan said nothing.

"How's your hand?" he asked, "Does it still hurt?"

She looked up enough to glare at him.

"Are you deaf, Katarn? I told you it was fine. Besides, what do you care?"

"I was just worried you might have broken it and…"

"It's _not _broken," Jan said, cutting him off, "I just cut myself a little, nothing major."

"Good," Kyel replied, "that's good."

She sniffed derisively. "Like you _really_ care."

"If I didn't," he said, "Why would I ask?"

The merest hint of uncertainty flashed across Jan's face, but then it cemented itself back into the angry glare.

"Just shut up, Katarn," she said, turning away, "I'm going to do my best to pretend you don't exist until we get out of here."

"Um, you did hear Restall, right?" he asked, "He's not letting us out until we resolve things."

"Resolve things," she echoed with a mocking tone, "and what exactly makes you or them think that's gonna happen?"

"Well, the last time we were together, we didn't exactly part on the best of terms," he said, smiling a little.

"You think this is _funny_, Katarn?" she said fiercely, "Well it isn't."

"No," he admitted, "I don't suppose it is. Sorry about that."

"I don't want your apologies, Katarn, I want your _silence_."

"If that's what you want, then fine," he said, "but I can ask one last question?"

Jan considered this, then spat, "fine, go ahead."

"_Why_ won't you talk to me?"

This lit a fuse inside her. Standing up, she moved in his direction, stopping about a foot away.

"How _dare_ you ask me that, Katarn. You know exactly why."

He considered this for a moment, the nodded. "I suppose I do, _but_ I don't remember saying we couldn't talk."

"Oh please," Jan said, rolling her eyes, "you as much said it. No more being partners, no more being friends. But we can _talk_? Explain to me exactly _how_ that works, Katarn."

He lowered his head

"I don't suppose it can."

"Well then, there you have it. So, now don't…"

An idea sprung to him and he spoke before fully considering it

"What if I take it back?"

"Excuse me?" she said, giving him a quizzical look.

"What I take it back, Jan? Take it all back?"

She laughed at him. "And what? You expect me to give you a do-over? What in space is wrong with you, Katarn? It's way too late for any of that. This isn't some kid's game."

He slumped, realizing how foolish his idea had been. "You're right. But Jan, I…"

"What? You what, Katarn? What could you possibly want? You go gallivanting off on some mission, leaving me here to deal with all the, 'gee, Jan, why aren't you and Kyle together?' and 'What happened, Jan? You two were so close'. I'm sick of it, Katarn. And I'm sick of you!"

Anger and frustration suddenly boiling inside him, Kyle rose to his feet in a single motion and looked his former friend right in the eyes.

"Well, if you'd shut up long enough for me to finish, then maybe I could explain!"

"_What_ did you say?"

"You heard me. Look, I know you're upset with me, but if we can't even discuss it, then…"

"I wasn't the one who closed the door, Katarn! That was all you!"

"You _hit_ me! For no reason, you reached out and hit me!"

"_I _wasn't the one trying to leave. There was more I had to say!"

"More to complain about you mean! You were going on like a madwoman, Jan! I wasn't going to just sit there anymore and take it!"

"Yeah, so you tried to run away and I stopped you."

"Is _that_ what you call it? Well, isn't that helpful? I'll remember it the next time the New Republic has to negotiate with someone!"

"You weren't listening!"

"Neither were you!"

"You didn't have to leave, Katarn! If you had just waited…"

"And what? Listen to you insult and degrade me more? Yeah, I was really gonna keep putting up with that!"

"You deserved it!"

"I _deserved_ it? For pity's sake, Jan, _you_ started it! You were acting like a complete witch!"

Her eyes suddenly went wide.

"_What_ did you call me?"

" I _said_ you were acting like a wit…"

She slapped him, the blow fast and hard, her fingernails digging into the flesh of his cheek, drawing blood. Backing away from the force of the blow, Kyle put a hand to the area. He glared at Jan, who looked as if she couldn't believe what she'd just done.

"So," he said, "we're back to this again. You can't win the argument, so you sucker punch me."

"I… you… we… I… you shouldn't have called me that name, Katarn."

"What, witch?"

He could see her tense and for some reason, felt like pushing things a bit farther.

"Aw, did _that_ bother you? Did I hurt your feelings? Well, good! Now you know how _I_ felt!"

He could see Jan's hands clench into fists, her face becoming a mask of barely repressed rage.

"Shut your mouth, Katarn. Shut it right now or I'll…"

"You'll _what_?" he challenged.

She launched herself at him, firing a punch right at Kyle's face. His eyes caught it at the last second and he just managed to avoid it. Jan followed up with a kick aimed for Kyle's belly that he also managed to block.

"Not bad," he said, feeling strangely invigorated, watching as she backed away, "but unless you plan on another sneak attack, there's no way you can beat me, Jan."

She let out a yell and came in again, firing a combo of punches, followed by two kicks. Kyle avoided or blocked each one, seeing the frustration in Jan's face, especially when he smiled at her.

"Why don't you fight back?" she suddenly said, "or are you afraid?"

"Of you? Don't make me laugh."

"That's it," she said, "you're afraid of me, aren't you, coward."

Now it was Kyle's turn to be stung. Being called a name like that was one thing he couldn't stand.

"Don't call me that."

"You gonna _do_ something about it?"

"I _mean_ it, Jan."

"So do I, _coward._"

This time, it was Kyle who intiated the assault, driving in with a fast series of punches that somehow, Jan avoided. He executed a textbook knee lift, but she caught the blow and pushed him away.

"Thought you had me there," she said.

"Talk, or fight," he replied, "don't do both."

"Gladly," she said, moving in again.

As they battled, exchanging kicks and punches, Kyle noticed that Jan also seemed to be enjoying this, but not so much in the context of defeating him. The two had sparred before, testing, correcting and enhancing the other's skills. Right now, Jan looked like she did in the middle of one those matches, enjoying the experience. As they stepped back once more, both breathing heavily, Kyle felt something speak in his mind. It wasn't exactly a voice, but something akin to it. It said to him that this fight was part of his reaching out to Jan. But in order to take the next step, the operative was going to have to do something that went against everything he knew about fighting. With no time to make sure, he decided to trust in what the Force was telling him.

Jan swept in and then, after blocking her first two strikes, Kyle slowed his next block just a bit. The result was that Jan's next kick caught him directly in the stomach. Air exploded out of his lungs from the force of the blow, the pain ripping through him. Then, new pain flared in his middle as Jan's fist drove into his solar plexus. Feeling as if his whole body had suddenly gone numb, Kyle dropped to his knees, clutching himself with both hands, trying to focus despite the agony he felt. And when he looked up, Jan was standing over him, her hands linked together, about to execute an ax-handle smash.

_Guess I'll end up being a guest of Sickbay after all. _

But just as Jan's linked fists drove down towards him, Kyle somehow moved to the side incrementally. The blow scraped against the side of his head and hit his left shoulder, causing the operative to cry out. He fell that way and landed on the floor. A weight suddenly impacted his chest as Jan straddled him and then he felt the press of Jan's hands on his neck, her thumbs pressing in, cutting off his air supply.

"Jan…" he managed to whisper before his voice was choked off. Amazingly, he could still see and saw Jan's face, suffused with anger, glaring down at him. Then his vision began to tunnel and gray.

Looking down at her opponent, Jan increased the pressure on his neck, determined to finish him off once and for all. Finally, after so much time, so much frustration and pain, she finally had him and would get her revenge! And then he spoke, just barely a whisper, but clear enough that she heard him. And in her mind, something penetrated through her anger and "opened" her eyes.

_Oh my… what am I doing?_

She yanked her hands away from Kyle's neck, horror stealing over her at what she had done. And for a moment, she fear she _had_ killed him. But then, Kyle coughed twice and sucked in a breath. Feeling paralyzed in her body, she stayed there, watching him.

When his eyes opened, Kyle saw Jan still looking down at him, but her expression was completely different. From where he had seen her looking at him with furious rage, now she looked afraid and concerned. And as her eyes met his, she looked relieved as well. He coughed again.

"Why?" he managed to say.

Seeing his face, Jan felt all the worse for what she had nearly done. True, she was furious with Kyle, but to kill him? How could she justify that? Getting up, she stepped back a little.

"You're not worth it," she said without any real force. But as she started to turn away, Kyle somehow managed to sit up, reaching out and grabbing her hand.

"Let go or lose it, Katarn."

"Wait, Jan, please."

"What?"

"Can we talk _now_?"

She partly turned so she could look down on him, an expression of incredulity on her face.

"You're _not_ serious."

"I just want to talk, Jan. Please?"

Her eyes bored down into his and for a moment, Kyle was sure she would refuse. But then her expression softened the tiniest bit.

"_Just_ talk?"

"I promise. I don't want to fight anymore."

She chuckled. "It's not like you could if you wanted to."

Despite her outwardly, semi-confident appearance, there was an even bigger fight going on inside her mind.

_I shouldn't trust him, not again. He's the one who called things off, the one who walked away. I should just knock him out and be done with it._

But as she looked down at him, Jan knew she couldn't do it.

_He says all he wants to do is talk, but why should I? He's just going to bring up the past and I don't want to discuss that! Blast it! If it wasn't for Restall and Plana, I wouldn't have had to even see him. It's not like I even have feelings for him anymore. I can do a lot better than Kyle Katarn. There's plenty of guys on this ship, ones who'll treat me with respect. _

But the longer she went on, the more Jan knew she was all but lying to herself.

"Fine," she said finally, "we'll talk. But if you make me mad, I swear I'll…"

"I'll do my best not to," he replied.

"All right, can you get up?"

"I don't think so."

Shaking her head, Jan reached down to take ahold of one of Kyle's arms. As her hands touched the material of his shirt, she experienced a strange sensation. Even through the thick material, she could feel the shape of his arm, the curve of his muscles, the warmth of his skin.

_Stop it! Just stop it! What in Xendor's minions am I thinking? He's not my partner anymore; he's not even my friend!_

Doing her best to squash the stray thoughts, Jan help Kyle to his feet and ended up guiding him over to the bench where he sat down with a relieved sigh.

"Thank you."

She didn't respond.

_This is going to be harder than I thought._

"You going to talk or not?" she prompted.

"Sure," he said, "I'm just not sure where to begin."

"I don't believe you, Katarn! You say you want to talk, and now you _don't know_ what you want to talk about?"

"Well, I…"

She let out a heavy sigh. "Fine, then tell me about your mission to the fuel station. How'd it go?"

"Okay, but not without a few hitches."

The operative began talking, describing the arrival and subsequent debarkation at the fuel station. To his surprise, Jan seemed to listening quite intently as he described moving down the various ramps, finding the new weapon and what it was like to have Luke along.

Jan jumped in. "And what's this thing you found? You called it a 'concussion' rifle?"

Kyle went on to explain how he had gotten the first one and how the weapon worked.

"It's got quite a kick. But you should see how the secondary mode works."

He moved on, telling her of his draining of the fuel tanks and subsequent journey through the maze of fuel pipes.

"Wait a minute. You're telling me you fell in the fuel?"

"Yeah," he said dejectedly.

Jan laughed aloud. "I wish I could have seen that!"

"It wasn't _that_ funny, the stuff got in my eyes and it burned like mad!"

Despite feeling bad for Kyle having endured that, Jan couldn't help but still smile at the mental image.

From exiting the fuel pipes, Kyle described finding the lift that took him and Luke up to the gantry and then on to the ship.

"So you actually boarded the ship then?" she asked.

"Yep."

"So what happened next?"

Kyle continued his tale, telling Jan of how he and Luke found their way inside the ship, dealing with the various situations and eventually finding 8t88's shuttle.

"You caught him?"

"Well not exactly. By the time Luke and I got there, 8t88 was pretty much gone."

"Gone? What do you mean?"

Kyle told her of the two Dark Jedi that had silenced the droid forever and described, in general, the accompanying lightsaber battle along with he and Luke finding their way out of the cargo ship and meeting Wexter. He left out any and all descriptions of his using his Force powers or his slip into the Dark Side.

"I'm amazed you made it back in one piece. I figured you'd be spending another week in Sickbay."

"Believe me, Jan, so did I. But Luke was a lot of help. And, while I hate to admit it, we got lucky a bunch of times."

"So is he going to be your new partner?"

Sensing the intent in the question, Kyle decided to answer it honestly.

"I confess I wouldn't mind having him along. Jan, you should see him. The way he commands the Force and uses that lightsaber of his… he's like a one man squad."

"I see," she said dismally.

"However, it wouldn't work out. Luke's got too many responsibilities on Coruscant and he can't keep avoiding them indefinitely. He did agree to stay here another month and keep advising and training me battle techniques and such, but then he's gone."

"Is that right?"

"Besides," Kyle said hopefully, "he's not you."

Jan felt a sudden increase in her heartbeat and a small sense of victory at hearing this. But just as quickly, she pushed away these feelings. No matter what Kyle said, it didn't change things.

"Well, it sounds like quite a time you had."

Kyle nodded.

"So," she ventured, "is there anything else?"

Looking uncomfortable, Kyle bit his lip, looking away.

"There is _one_ more thing, but you probably won't like it."

"Might as well get it out in the open," she replied.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"I don't know how to make this any easier, so I'll just ask. Why did you get so mad at me before we 'split up'?"

Silence descended in the cell as Kyle waited for a response, almost dreading it. Next to him, Jan fought back the anger that had suddenly rose in her, but worked to temper it so she could articulate her feelings. Standing up, she moved to the far side of the cell, then came back to the near side, head turning to look at Kyle, a fierce glare on her face.

"You want to know why I was so mad? Fine! Do you remember what we were discussing at the time?"

Kyle thought about it for a moment, then said, "I remember we were talking about Vinial, and what she did to both of us."

"Well, good to see you recall at least that much! What you may or may not remember is how angry I was at you for getting stabbed. Can you explain exactly why you let Vinial do that to you?"

"Jan, it was a while ago, I don't know if I can…"

She took a step forward and leaned forward so her face was inches from his.

"It wasn't that long ago, Katarn. Surely you haven't been stabbed _that many_ times?"

Realizing that things were already spinning out of control, Kyle did his best to remember what he was feeling when the incident happened.

"Well?"

"Give me a sec, will ya? I… think… I… Vinial was coming… I saw the blade…"

"Katarn…"

"I remember seeing her coming. I thought she might be going for you and I decided to step in. Yeah, that was it, I did it so _you_ wouldn't get stabbed."

"Oh," she said mockingly, "that's it then. That's the reason, packed up all nice and tidy. Is that it, Katarn?"

"I suppose so."

"Well, it isn't, Katarn! You had no right to do that! If Vinial wanted me, I was ready to take her on! And I would've made her _eat_ that kriffing knife! You wouldn't have been stabbed and the situation would have been dealt with. Do you get it?"

"Jan, look, I'm sorry. I didn't have much time to think about what to do. I just… reacted."

"And you think that makes any difference? What am I supposed to do with that, Katarn? It doesn't help me or the situation at hand!"

"Then what do you want me to say, Jan?"

"I want you to explain to me what you were thinking? I mean, what did you think I was supposed to do while you were there on the floor, blade sticking out of your chest, blood all over the floor, dying before my eyes."

"I had to do _something_, Jan."

"'I had to do something'. Do you have any idea how petty that sounds? Like you were the only capable of making a decision! The only one who could handle things?"

Looking into her face, seeing her expression, hearing her words, Kyle tried to figure it out, to see what it was that he hadn't seen before and what was still so unclear now. He remembered his prayer from before and then, it came to him. It was as if a light suddenly turned on in his mind, exposing the answer, showing him his error. At the same time, a voice whispered the same in his mind. And as he realized the gravity and scope of his error, Kyle felt both ashamed and foolish. How had he not seen this before? It was so clear and so evident. He had seen snippets of it during the mission, the times he had thought about her. It was true that Jan was no less guilty than he, but Kyle realized that he was doing nothing to rectify the matter. If he no longer wished to call her his friend or partner, that was fine. But there was no excuse for the rest. As a fledgling Jedi and more importantly, as a man, he had a responsibility to deal with this matter. He couldn't hide from it any longer. He decided what to do even as Jan was still raging."

"You could've done a dozen other things other than get stabbed. If you'd just…"

"I'm sorry."

What?"

"I'm sorry."

"Not again! I am so sick and tired of your apologies, Katarn! What are you sorry about this time?"

"I'm sorry for getting stabbed. It wasn't fair of me to do that to you, Jan."

* * *

**Beginning strains of "Fact Fiction" by Mads Langer

* * *

**

She opened her mouth to speak, closed it, opened it again, closed it again.

"I didn't realize what it would do to you, Jan, the emotional pain, the psychological. You're right that I could've done something else, avoided the strike, tried to kick her, or dodge out of the way and let _you _deal with her."

* * *

**Imagine a world without me, say you're fallin' apart. Let's pretend you missed me for a while.

* * *

**

Silence reigned for several seconds.

* * *

**Wouldn't you say you were lone-ly, and love was breaking your heart. Put on your Sunday best and fake a smile.

* * *

**

Kyle continued. "I could have been there with you if I hadn't gotten stabbed. When you found your quarters trashed, I would've been there for you, although I imagine Tinuviel, Nerwen and Wineglass tried their best. It's really weird, Jan. I see it now so clearly that I don't know how I didn't figure it out before. You and I were partners, closer than partners. I didn't stop to consider what my getting hurt would do to you or our relationship."

Feeling absolutely flabbergasted, Jan swayed a bit on her feet, not knowing what to do or say.

"Sit down here, please," Kyle said, standing up and indicating the bench. Moving with almost robot-like gestures, Jan moved to the bench and sat down, her eyes moving to find Kyle, who dropped down to one knee before her. Hoping that his gesture would be received well, he reached and took one of Jan's hands in both of his.

"Jan, I'm so very sorry for doing this to you. The whole thing happened so quick; but you're right that I made the wrong decision. I had no right to hurt you like this."

"Kyle," she whispered; her face still blank.

"Please," he said earnestly, "will you forgive me?"

* * *

**I dream of dreaming dreams of her, in twilight she's a constant blur. The picture's clear and I'm still fact, she's fiction.

* * *

**

"What?" she whispered.

"I meant what I said earlier, Jan. I want to take it all back. I want to forget it ever happened."

She shook her head violently. "I can't, Katarn. I can't just pretend. Neither can you."

"Then let's pick up the pieces and start again, Jan, please."

* * *

**Remember the night you were with me, fell asleep by my side. Strainin' just to get your hand in mine. How come we never get closer when all the stars were aligned? I thought we had it a moment.**

**I dream of dreaming dreams of her, in twilight she's a constant blur. The picture's clear and I'm still fact, she's fiction.**

* * *

Again she shook her head.

"Don't shake your head at men, Jan. Don't tell me no like that."

"You said you hated me, Kyle. How can we get past that?"

* * *

**I seem to miss the missing part, she's still my favorite work of art. But the picture's clear and I'm still fact, she's fiction.

* * *

**

"Jan, I was angry and upset. I didn't know what I was saying. I never hated you. I never could hate you."

"And the rest?"

"I can't pretend either, Jan, you're right. I said some terrible things to you and I wish I hadn't, but I did. All I can really do now is tell you how sorry I am and ask you to forgive me."

* * *

**I fell in love with her longing, let's just she never found out, who it was she never found in me.

* * *

**

Jan felt almost paralyzed. She wanted to speak, she wanted to yell, to scream, to do... something. But her mind seemed at a loss as to what to or say. Her anger was still there, red hot and waiting, but something else had supplanted it. What it was, hope, belief, desire she couldn't say. But she did know this much. She wanted to hear more.

"Kyle?"

"Yes Jan?"

"Can you please get us out of here? I… want to talk… some more, but not here."

She nearly melted as he smiled at her, a smile she knew so well and for the first time in a while, was welcoming.

"Just give me a sec ," he said, gently releasing her hand and standing up.

"Restall, Plana, can you hear me?"

There was a pause and then the golden-skinned man's voice came through.

"Is everything all right in there, Kyle? We've heard some noises."

"I would say all right just yet, but things aren't the same as before. Listen Restall, can we please get out of here?"

"Have you two settled things?"

"Not quite yet."

"I'm sorry, Kyle, I can't…"

"Restall, open the door, just a little, please?"

There was a pause and then the door in front of Kyle opened just enough that the operative could partly could the large man's face.

Lowering his voice, Kyle spoke. "Look, I think I've gotten through to her, a least somewhat. She's asking to leave here so we can talk more."

"And what about you?"

"Restall, there's a longer tale to this that I'll need to tell you later. And I owe both you and Plana an apology, but right now I need to focus on Jan.

The golden-skinned man looked deeply into Kyle's eyes for a number of seconds.

"Hold on," he said, shutting the door. There was another, longer pause and then the door before Kyle opened all the way, spilling light into the cell. Moving back over to where Jan was, Kyle extended a hand.

"We can go now."

Jan looked at his hand for several seconds, then stood up without taking it.

_Guess it's too soon_, he thought.

Turning round, he walked out the door with Jan right behind him. As they stepped into the room outside the cell, the operatives found Plana and Restall watching them both warily, but with expressions of hope on their faces as well.

"So, what's the plan?" Restall asked.

"You remember the maintenance hatch from before?"

"The one where Vinial…?"

"That's the one. We'll be going there."

"You sure about this, Kyle? She could bolt, maybe make it to the hangar bay and…"

"I won't bolt, Restall," Jan said quietly.

Hearing her voice, spoken with little energy or animation, the security officer still didn't look quite convinced, but nodded at Kyle nonetheless.

"Thanks."

And together, the two operatives filed out of the room and into the corridor.

"I sure hope we did the right thing," Restall said after the pair had left.

"I hope so too," Plana echoed, "but something _did _happen. Did you see the two of them?"

"I sure did. Jan looked like all her energy had just been zapped away. And Kyle, something was different with as well."

Plana nodded. "I sure hope those two make up."

"Me too."

* * *

**New Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Maintenance Hatch #14**

**Several Minutes later**

"We're here, Jan."

Wordlessly, she moved past Kyle and took a seat near the viewport. He joined her there a few seconds later.

"Been a while since I saw the view from here," she muttered.

"Me too."

Silence fell among them for a number of minutes.

"Kyle?" Jan suddenly said, "I have to ask you something. Did you really mean what you said back in the cell?"

"You mean admitting my mistake and apologizing? Jan, I was never more serious."

"I was so scared that day when I saw you lying there that day. You didn't move, you didn't speak, I thought you were dead."

Kyle tried to speak, but couldn't find the words.

"I knew Doctor Berth would take good care of you and when I learned you had survived the first night, I felt a lot better. But then, my room… my pictures… my stuff… all of it destroyed."

Hearing the emotion in her words, Kyle quickly moved in front of her, dropping to one knee as he had before. He was in the process of reaching for her hand when Jan grabbed his. She was trembling.

"I didn't know what to do, I couldn't think. It was like seeing Alderaan blow up all over again, my parents, my people, all gone."

Kyle opened his mouth to comfort her, but could find no words, and so settled for gently squeezing her hand.

"I scream and I raged. I had no one to help me. And you, you were in no shape…"

"I'm sorry, Jan. I should've been there."

"I _needed_ you, Kyle. I needed you to be there, to hold me and tell me it would be all right. But you weren't there; you were gone and I was… alone."

Kyle closed his eyes as his lip began to tremble, feeling all the more wretched as Jan spoke.

"Tinuviel, Nerwen, Wineglass, they did what they could, and I couldn't be more grateful to them. But it wasn't the same. No matter what they said, no matter what they did, it wasn't the same as having _you _there."

"Jan, I…"

"I know you did what you did to protect me. But it hurt me, Kyle. It hurt me more than any physical act could have. I saw that blade go into you and watched you fall. I didn't believe it at first and then the blood…"

Again, Kyle tried to speak, but no words would come.

"I tried to understand it, tried to figure out what I'd do if you died. I kept telling myself you'd be okay, that you'd been through worse, and you always survived. But as time went on and I didn't see you or hear from you, I…"

"Jan, please don't…"

"NO! I've got to say this! It's been brewing inside me for so long. I've got to get it out. I started to doubt, Kyle. Started to doubt you, started to doubt your feelings for me, started to doubt that you really cared for me. And the more I thought about it, the angrier I got."

"So, that was it," he said.

"I was so mad at you, so angry and upset that you'd done this; had left me like this. And then, when you got out of Sickbay, you acted like nothing had happened, like it was no big deal, just a walk in the park."

"I didn't mean to."

"But that's how I saw it! You conducted your business, took your meals and just went on about your life like everything was normal."

"And all during that time, you thought I was rejecting your feelings, acting like I didn't care."

"YES! Don't you see? Even with the mistake about the messages, I thought you had done that on purpose. And then, that day on the bridge…"

"I added insult to injury."

She nodded. "You walked in, looking so happy and carefree. Even the smile you gave me, it felt like something else."

"Like I didn't care."

"Exactly! You seemed not to be caring about anything that _I _had gone through and you expected me to feel and act the same way. I couldn't, Kyle, I just couldn't."

Kyle was shaking his head.

"And I was so blind that I didn't see what was right in front of me."

"When we came here before," Jan said, "I just couldn't take it anymore, couldn't hold it back one more minute. And then it happened."

"Jan, I am so sorry. If I'd known…"

"So tell me why, Kyle! Tell me why you could act like that. How you could not see what I was feeling and just go on like nothing had happened?"

"Hang on sec, I need to move a bit, my leg's falling asleep."

The faintest of giggles escaped Jan's mouth as Kyle noisily shifted, placing himself in the lotus position on the floor.

"You want to know why, Jan? Then I'll tell you as best I can. It might be difficult to understand, you kind of have to put your feet in my shoes to get it. You already know my history as a student at the Academy and what happened aboard the _Queen of Empire_?"

Jan nodded.

"When you showed me that tape, Jan, of the attack on Sulon and what was done to… my father, I felt as if my whole world had just shattered. Everything I knew and had believed up to that point was turned on its ear. I didn't know what or who to believe, what was true and what wasn't. I lost everything that day, much as you had with Alderaan, my father, my home, but also my understanding of things, my confidence in what I knew. All of it was thrown into chaos and I was left to try and pick up the pieces. You could almost say part of me died that day. What was left came with you and the others."

"But I thought you _wanted_ to come with us."

"I did, Jan, but that's not the point. In the space of a day, I went from being a bright and upcoming Academy student to a wanted fugitive with a 'shoot on sight' death warrant. So, please understand I know something of what _you _felt when Alderaan was destroyed."

"Okay, but I still don't understand."

"Well, that's 'cause I'm not finished. I came here and started working for Mon Mothma. I got to know people and started making friends, but I never let myself get but so close to any of them, well except for you. And you wanna know why?"

"Of course."

"Because, Jan, I didn't want the burden of getting to know people again and then having to say goodbye to them. The Rebellion was still at war with the Empire then and we pretty much lived day-to-day, hoping against hope that a squadron of Star Destroyers wouldn't drop out of hyperspace into our path and slaughter us all. I avoided getting close to people because I didn't want to deal with the pain of losing them. As for my own life, I really didn't care that much. I had nothing to live for then, so if I died, so what? Who would miss me, who would care?"

"I would," Jan whispered and somehow Kyle heard her.

"But you see, Jan, you and the people aboard this ship have a rather insidious and sneaky way of getting to a guy, almost forcing him to get close, to know you as individuals and not just as the people around him. _You_ especially have this way of worming yourself into people's lives. You're quite good at it."

Jan gave off a small laugh.

"But then came the missions, and we both know how some of _those_ went. I started actually _wanting_ to live because, despite my best intentions, I found I had something to live for."

Jan was tempted to ask who or what that was, but remained silent.

"But despite all these changes in me, Jan, the old habits and methods are hard to break. And a lot of times, it makes me appear to be unconcerned, uncaring, heck practically callous about the prospect of my own death. Believe me, Jan, I don't _want_ to die. But at the same time, I've grown to feel that if my life is given that someone else might live, then it's a worthwhile sacrifice. The problem is, I've forgotten another important point, and that's the effect _my _death would have on others. That's why I feel so foolish and stupid right now. It's such an obvious thing and yet I was completely blind to it."

"Don't forget boneheaded," she muttered.

"Okay," he said, shrugging.

"Thickheaded."

"Uh-huh."

"Brainless."

"That too."

"Insensitive."

"I get it already, Jan, okay?"

He moved back to one knee again and reached for her hand.

"I know nothing I say can make up for what's happened. But please, Jan, I beg you. Please forgive me."

Jan sat there, her mind processing and comprehending the words Kyle had said. And then, she felt something in her chest. It was like something in there that was cracking, then shattering, then disappearing from around her heart. And what remained…

"Kyle, I… I don't what to say. Thank you for telling me. I had no idea."

"The blame here is all mine, Jan. I can't just live for myself anymore, I've got to think of others, especially you."

This sent such a shock wave racing up Jan's spine and into her heart that she nearly reacted physically. It was as if a great mound of frozen snow around her heart was melting.

"Jan, please, I…"

"Kyle, please stop. I've heard what you said. But I need time… I need to think… this is all…

"You're right, I'm sorry. I'm pushing. It's just that I felt like I had to make up for this, Jan, and make up to you as well. But, I'm not gonna force you. Take as much time as you need."

"Thank you."

"Look," he said, letting go of her hand and standing up, "we've both been through a lot here. I'm going to head back to my quarters right after I get something to eat. If, I mean _when_ you want to talk, call me whenever."

Turning round, he began to stride away and watching him go, Jan felt as if he might be right, she needed time. But on top of that came such a strong sensation that she couldn't ignore it. Too much time had already been wasted. Walking away, Kyle felt both sad and happy, sad over what he had done to Jan, but at the same time happy that she had talked, had listened to him. Maybe, later on, they might…

_No, _she thought_,I've wasted enough time with my foolish anger. I'm not going to waste any more._

"Oof!"

Air escaped Kyle's lungs in a sudden exhalation as something hit him from behind. He had a nightmare flash of Jan throwing something at him, but then felt the weight on his back and the sensation of hands reaching around his sides and touching just below his chest.

"Jan?"

"Don't go," she said, her voice slightly muffled from where her face was planted against his back. "Please, Kyle, don't leave me here. I don't want to be alone."

"Well, okay, but I thought you wanted time to…"

"I've had time and time again while you were gone on your mission, Kyle. Please, would you let me stay like this for a bit?"

"If that's what you want," he said.

Tightening her grip on him, Jan smiled into his back.

They stayed this way for many minutes, neither of them wanting to move, each of them enjoying the warmth and feel of the other. Kyle closed his eyes and let himself feel the touch of Jan's hands, her arms, her body against his back.

_How could I have ever said I hated her? I was such a fool._

Jan too, had her eyes closed as she remembered a time like this before and how it felt to hold Kyle, laying her head against the curve of his back, feeling the strength in his muscles.

_How could I have ever said I didn't need him? I was such a fool._

"Kyle?" Jan said after a time.

"Yes, Jan?"

"My feet are starting to hurt. Can we sit down?"

"Sure."

Reluctantly letting go of each other, the two moved towards the bench seat by the viewport.

"You first," Jan said.

* * *

**Beginning strains of All in All by Lifehouse

* * *

**

"Okay," Kyle said, sitting down. And before he could so much as utter a surprised noise, Jan placed herself right in his lap, letting her legs dangled off to Kyle's left.

"Hey! What the! Jan! What in heaven's name are you doing?"

* * *

**All night, staring at the ceiling, counting for minutes I've been feeling this way, so far away and so alone

* * *

**

"I'm sitting down," she said simply, "you have a problem with that?"

* * *

**But you know its alright, I came to my senses, letting go of my defenses, there's no way I'm giving up this time.

* * *

**

"Well no, not necessarily, it's just…"

"Oh, so you _don't _want to be close to me, is that it?

* * *

**Yeah you know I'm right here, and I'm not losing you this time

* * *

**

"No, it's not that at all, Jan. I just…"

"Katarn?"

"Yes, Jan?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Yes, Jan."

And as their lips touched, both Jan and Kyle felt a strong sensation as what remained of the ice that had covered their hearts, had frozen their feelings for each other, had caused this terrible separation, began to shift, then crack and finally shatter. The remnants disappeared into ether and all that was left was two burning hearts, yearning for each other.

* * *

**And I'm all in, nothing left to hide, I'm falling harder than a landslide, I spent a week away from you last night. And now I'm calling, calling out your name, even if I lose the game, I'm all in, I'm all in tonight. Yeah, I'm all in, I'm all in for life.

* * *

**

Jan wrapped an arm about Kyle's neck, pulling him closer as he encircled her with both of his, the two of them luxuriating in the feel of each other, lips pressed firmly together, hearts and minds crying out in joy at being together again. Emotions rose, crested and overrode their banks as both operative's felt each other's tears. Lips parting, they looked at each other.

"You're crying, Jan."

"So are you. Never knew you were such a crybaby, Katarn."

* * *

**There's no taking back what we've got. It's too strong, we've had each other's back for too long, there's no breaking up this time.

* * *

**

"Ors?"

"What, Katarn?"

"Shut up."

* * *

**And you know it's okay, I came to my senses, letting of my defenses. There's no way I'm giving up this time.

* * *

**

Kyle felt his heart soar as Jan smiled at him, a genuine, beatific smile that said a thousand things without a single word. Their lips came together again and both allowed their tears of joy to flow freely.

* * *

**And I'm all in, nothing left to hide, I'm falling harder than a landslide, I spent a week away from you last night. And now I'm calling, calling out your name, even if I lose the game, I'm all in, I'm all in tonight. Yeah, I'm all in, I'm all in for life.

* * *

**

Letting their emotions take control, the operatives began to move their hands, touching and caressing different places. Jan took Kyle's face in both her hands, feeling the soft touch of his beard. His hands moved up and down her back, then one hand reached up to touch her hair.

"Yowch!" Kyle cried, inadvertently breaking the kiss.

"What happened?" Jan said, concerned.

"Don't know, I was just touching your hair and something stuck me."

Letting go of his face, Jan reached up and then smiled. "Sorry, that's one of my hair clips, the end's sticking out."

"Y'know," Kyle said, "I don't know if I mentioned this before, but you have really beautiful hair, Jan."

"Sure," she said, "When it's not flying around in every direction."

"No, I'm serious. It's gorgeous."

Cheeks coloring at Kyle's words, Jan reached and began working with her hands.

"What are you doing?"

"Letting you have the full experience," she said, undoing the clips and combs, dropping them onto the bench. Once the last one was extricated, Jan threw hear head forward, then back, her hair spreading out in a long, brown river. Kyle watched this, fascinated as the last of it settled and Jan looked at him.

"So, whaddya think?"

"Jan… you're beautiful."

Her cheeks reddened even more.

"Quit looking at me that way."

"Huh? Looking at you what way?"

"The way you're looking at me right now, Katarn."

He began to make faces, saying, "You mean this look? Or is it this one? Or maybe this? Let me know when I get it, okay?"

He only stopped when Jan slapped him soundly on the chest.

"Ow! Hey! What was that for?"

"You can be a real dope sometimes, Katarn."

"But you like me anyway."

"Don't push your luck."

"Not even a teensy little bit?"

She raised her hand again.

"Hey! Not the face! Not the face!"

Unable to hold it in any longer, Jan fell against him laughing, Kyle hugged her tightly, letting his hands roam through her hair.

"Mmmm," Jan purred, "that feels good."

And then they kissed again. Their hands continued to explore each other, making each let out small sounds of delight. And then, it happened.

"Whoa!" Jan said.

"Oh Sithspit!" Kyle yelled, "Jan, I'm sorry."

So impassioned had the operative become that he had accidentally (or perhaps not) let his hand slip too low and touch Jan's gluteus maximus.

"It's okay," she said soothingly, "you just startled me is all."

"No," Kyle said, looking miserable, "that was a terrible thing I did. I'm really sorry, Jan."

"Kyle, it's okay, really. If I didn't want you to, I would have said something."

"Yeah, but, it was still wrong. I mean, a guy shouldn't just paw a woman at will. He should know better."

"Well listen to you, "she said, "When did you get so proper?"

"It's not necessarily about propriety, Jan. Father and Mother both taught me about respect, especially about respect to women."

"Well, I told you it's okay, so what's the problem?"

"It's just… I… I didn't… I don't…"

As his cheeks reddened, Jan couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, Kyle Katarn! I do believe you're just a bit shy, aren't you?"

"So what if I am?" he said defensively.

She gently caressed his face.

"It's all right, Kyle. If anything, knowing this about you makes you kinda cute."

"Oh great," he said sarcastically, "Just what I've always wanted to be."

"Relax, "Jan said, "It also makes you even more attractive."

"Oh."

"So come here and kiss me. And don't worry this time, okay?"

* * *

**Now I'm calling, calling out your name.

* * *

**

Even with that said, Kyle still was hesitant.

* * *

**Even if I lose the game

* * *

**

"I just don't know, Jan. It's…"

"Oh fine," she said, "here."

Taking his left hand, she placed it atop her thigh.

"Okay?"

His smile was all the answer she needed.

* * *

**I'm all in, I'm all in for life.

* * *

**

As their lips came together again, Jan placed both her hands against Kyle's chest, rubbing it as he moved his hand across and up and down, eliciting a small moan from her.

"Not bad there, Katarn."

"Thanks."

She hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest. "I really missed you, Kyle."

"I missed you too, Katarn. And I thought about something on that mission. Jan, I lo…"

She placed a finger against his lips and shook her head.

"But why?"

"Jerec's still out there and so is the Valley, Kyle. There's a lot more work for both of us to do. Let's wait till all of this is over, and then you can tell me what you were about to say, all right?"

"If that's what you want."

"Good, because I don't want anything to spoil this moment," she said, leaning against him again.

"Neither do I…. partner."

Jan turned to look up at him, her smile wide and genuine, tears filling her eyes.

"Oh, you sweet, sweet man," she said, moving up to kiss him, "sometimes you know just the right thing to say."

And then she _was_ kissing him, pulling him close, luxuriating in the feel of her body against his and delighting in their reunion.

"Hold me, Kyle," she said between breaths, "hold me close."

"Anything you say, Jan."

His arms wrapped around her, their warmth spreading across her and as their kiss deepened, both Jan and Kyle knew that it was right, they were meant to be together and inasmuch as they could, no one would ever separate them again.

* * *

**And I'm all in, nothing left to hide, I'm falling harder than a landslide, I spent a week away from you last night. And now I'm calling, calling out your name, even if I lose the game, I'm all in, I'm all in tonight. Yeah, I'm all in, I'm all in for life. Yeah, I'm all in, I'm all in for life. **


	11. Chapter 11: Repairing the Breach

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall **

**Book 2, Part 2: Birth of a Jedi**

**Chapter 11: Repairing the Breach

* * *

**

A/N: Happy Friday, everyone! Shanesnest here, back after a mini vacation and dealing with some other issues to present the latest chapter to you! I had hoped to leave you on a high note with Chapter 10 and judging by the reviews, I think I can safely say I accomplished that. However, there's still more to tell as well as the renewed clash of lightsabers. But before you experience my latest offering, let's do them shout outs!

Nerwen Aldarion: The main reason behind the fight is 'cause those two are so bull headed at times! Well, truth be told, I wasn't sure why Jan was mad either. The reason came to me as I was writing the chapter, one of the God-inspired flashes of insight. I wanted a lot of drama for the scene at the maintenance hatch, leading up to what came next. Gave you some hot flashes, did I? Well, I figured I wanted those two to have a nice romantic scene without interruption. The songs SO fit in those spots. I've actually found others that would've worked in earlier scenes. Check out Shinedown: "The Crow and the Butterfly" and Skillet: "Monster". Yeah, they're back together, for good this time.

Ovall Aocrog: Awesome, man! I'm glad you liked the chapter so much! I'll definitely do my best to keep your character the way you want him. Hope you like this new chapter as much!

Tinuviel Undomiel: Wait a minute, I thought you and your sister **wanted** some romance between Kyle and Jan. Or is it that I took things a bit farther than normal? Seriously, I'm glad you liked the chapter. The two of them in the cell were like two mountain goats charging at each other. Well, like I told your sister, the reason was something I came up with as I was writing the chapter, I didn't the why of it till then. Oh yeah, the two of them are going to be tighter than ever. As for what I've been watching or reading, it mainly came from hours and hours in English classes, reading the "classics" plus my movie memory. I just saw the whole climax as a chance to really get them closer to each other. I know the scene you're talking about! Mara's the master of one-liners! I was so mad when she was killed off. As for Jan seeing Kyle and Luke in action, the answer is yes, still working out the how.

Pygmalion: Yes, they are, for good this time! Glad you enjoyed the chapter!

A/N: And with that, on the new chapter! I'll be looking forward to your reviews!

* * *

**New Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Maintenance Hatch #14**

There are very few things in nature that can remain stationary for any great length of time. Fish, for example, continue to swim even when they sleep. But at this moment, aboard the _Intrepid, _all time _had_ stopped for Jan Ors and Kyle Katarn. Locked in each other's arms, luxuriating in the feeling of being together, nothing else mattered to them. It was truly a perfect moment. But suddenly, Jan's eyes flew open and she inadvertently pulled back, breaking a lingering kiss. Surprised at the sudden change, Kyle opened his eyes as Jan slid off his lap and onto her feet. Her eyes were open wide and staring at nothing. She began to pace back and forth.

"Jan?"

She spared him a glance, then looked away and resumed her pacing. Kyle thought he could hear her muttering something, but the words weren't clear enough to understand.

"Jan?" he repeated, "What's wrong?"

She looked at him again and something like a spell seemed to lift from her. She was still wide-eyed and almost fearful looking.

"I'm in trouble, Kyle," she finally said.

He looked wordlessly back at her, not understanding the statement. What was she talking about? Weren't things between them finally resolved? What trouble was left to deal with?

"What trouble, Jan? I don't understand."

She looked at him as if he should have figured it out already, but then understanding appeared in her eyes. And as it came, she dropped her gaze from his.

"While you were gone," she began, "I… did some things."

The realization hit Kyle a moment later. He nodded.

"I know."

Her face rose up to look at him.

"You what?"

He looked apologetically back at her. "Sorry I didn't say anything before. I got the scoop shortly after I got back."

"From who?"

"Restall, Plana, Tinuviel, and Nerwen," he said, counting them off on his fingers.

Jan covered her face in embarrassment, turning away. Kyle was just able to hear her voice as she asked, "And they told you everything?"

"Pretty much, I guess."

Jan's shoulders began to shake a little. When next she spoke, there was a hitch in her voice.

"I… didn't mean… any of it, I mean."

"I know you didn't," he said confidently.

Jan whipped back around, hands falling fromher face, the tracks of fresh tears visible.

"But how? You weren't here."

Kyle hesitated before answering. Truth be told, the Force had spoken to him a moment ago, telling him Jan's words were the truth. At the same time, it really only served to confirmed what he felt already. Face morphing into a sympathetic expression, he looked directly at her.

"Because, I know that's not who you really are."

Hearing this, Jan didn't know where to cry more or laugh. Kyle's words were true, but they had been spoken with such open honesty and feeling; she didn't quite know how to express what she was feeling. The defiant part of her spoke first.

"Yeah," she said disbelievingly, "like you _really_ know who I am, Katarn."

To her surprise, he didn't respond in kind. Instead, he smiled and nodded. "You might be right. But I can say this for certain. The Jan Ors _I_ know wouldn't have done these things in her right mind."

The explanation sounded a bit contrived, but looking at Kyle's face…

He opened his arms. "Come here."

She practically fell into them, the tears coming afresh, her hands grabbing for him, holding tightly where they found purchase. Her head came to rest on his chest and Kyle, gently but firmly, held on as Jan let her emotions pour out.

"It's all right," Kyle said over and over again, "It'll be okay."

Several minutes passed before Jan got her control back. Pulling her head off Kyle's chest, she looked up at him, seeing the mixture of concern and caring in his face. Wordlessly, they drew closer and gently kissed. When their lips parted, Jan surprised herself by smiling.

"Thank you, Kyle."

"Anytime."

Moving until she was seated next to him, she was silent for a long moment. Kyle debated about saying anything, curiosity finally getting the better of him.

"So whaddya wanna do about it?" he asked.

"I'm really not sure," Jan replied, running her fingers through her hair. "I… well; I messed up, Kyle, bad."

"That's the impression I got," he said, "but I think I might have an idea of what to do."

Hearing this, she looked at him expectantly. "What?"

"Go to everyone and apologize."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I did, but… you can't be serious."

"Totally serious."

"Kyle, maybe you don't completely understand what's going on here. I did some really dumb things."

"Like punching that guy Aocrog?"

Jan winced. "You know about that too."

"'Fraid so," he replied.

"Well then, you oughta be able to figure out that a simple apology isn't going to fix this."

"Actually," he countered, "I think it will."

She looked at him in total disbelief. "Okay, Katarn, explain. Exactly _how_ is this going to work?"

He returned her look with a confident, almost haughty expression.

"All right then. Point 1, most of the people in question are friends, correct?"

"For the most part, yes."

"Point 2, these same people know you fairly well, enough that your recent behavior would strike them as unusual?"

"They'd be blind if they didn't."

"Therefore, knowing these people as you do, is it not possible, nay likely, that if they received an earnest apology that they will not hold a grudge?"

"What'd you do? Swallow a dictionary?"

"Answer the question, Ors."

She considered the statement, and then replied, "In cases other than this, I'd say yes."

"Then, by your own admission, Jan Ors, I submit that going to these people and honestly apologizing will address the matter and settle it."

"Okay, 'professor'" she said mockingly, "and what if doesn't work?"

"It will," he answered confidently.

"But what if it _doesn't_?" she challenged.

"It _will_."

_I don't believe this! How can he be so sure? _

But the longer Jan looked into Kyle's face, the more her resistance began to crumble.

"I supposed it can't hurt to try," she said finally.

"Jan," Kyle said soothingly, "if I didn't think it would work, I wouldn't have suggested it."

"I suppose," she replied.

"And in order to illustrate just how right I am, why don't we go see Plana and Restall right _now_?"

Silence hung in the air as Jan stared at Kyle, open-mouthed and wide-eyed.

"Right now?" she echoed.

He nodded.

"Are you insane, Katarn?"

"Probably," he replied.

"I'm serious here, Katarn. There's no way I'm going to see them right now."

"Why not?"

"Because… well… because, I…"

As Jan continued to sputter, it occurred to her that she really didn't have a good reason why.

Clenching her right hand into a fist, she raised it in Kyle's direction, but then dropped it. Shoulders slumping, she looked away and said quietly, "You win."

Expecting Kyle to gloat, Jan was surprised to feel one of his hands touch the top of her head. She nearly smiled as he began to gently caress her.

"It'll be okay," he said, "I promise."

Raising her head to look at him, Jan shook her head.

"You make it awfully hard to get mad at you sometimes, Katarn."

"Is that right?" he asked.

Now, she _did_ hit him, the flat of her palm smacking into his chest.

"Oof!" Kyle exclaimed, backing away, more surprised than hurt.

"Don't push your luck," Jan said, gathering the pile of clips and combs and rearranging her hair.

"Y'know, its looks better the other way," Kyle observed.

"It's too long to leave it that way though," Jan replied.

"I suppose you're right," he said, watching as she finished securing the last comb. "You wanna go get this over with?"

Jan sighed. "Not really, but let's go anyway."

She took his hand, feeling its warmth, and together they walked out of the room and into the corridor beyond.

* * *

**New Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Security Office**

"Well, we haven't had an alert concerning either one of them," said Plana, breaking what had become an uncomfortable silence. "That's encouraging."

"I hope you're right," replied Restall.

After watching the two operatives leave, and seeing that Jan was far more subdued than before, the two golden-skinned beings had taken turns monitoring the comm board, alert monitorc and other systems for any information concerning Jan and Kyle. In a way, it seemed rather silly to both of them, but for some reason they stayed at their post rather than head back to their quarters.

"I just feel like we need to be here," Plana had said and Restall nodded.

But now, after two hours had passed without a word, frustration and boredom had begun to creep in. The pair agreed to give it two more hours and then consider their part in this matter completed. They were perhaps a half hour into it when the door chime sounded. Restall keyed the door open and in stepped Jan and Kyle. Both his and Plana's eyes immediately detected a change in both beings. Jan was clearly nervous, but not displaying any of the hostility and attitude that had become her trademark as of late. Kyle too, looked somewhat nervous but committed as well.

* * *

**New Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Outside the Security Office**

**One Minute Ago**

"Kyle," Jan said, stopping before the door, "I don't know if I can do this."

"I understand what you're feeling, Jan," he replied, "but is it gonna be any easier tomorrow versus right now?"

It didn't take her long to realize Kyle was right. Better to do this now and see what came of it than to spend a sleepless night worrying.

As she reached for the door chime, Jan threw a last look at Kyle.

"You'd better be right about this, Katarn."

* * *

No one said anything as Jan and Kyle stepped inside and moved to where Plana and Restall sat anxiously, watching the operatives, waiting for one of them to speak.

"Well," Kyle finally said, "we're back."

Neither Plana nor Restall said anything.

_Wow, _Kyle thought, _this _is_ hard._

"Um, Jan and I have talked, and we…"

_Not exactly as confident now, are we Katarn?_

Taking a deep breath, Jan spoke.

"Restall, Plana, I have something to tell you both."

The two golden-skinned beings looked at each other and then back at her.

"All right, Jan," said Restall, "go ahead."

She hesitated, took another deep breath.

"Sorry," she said with a quick smile, "this isn't exactly easy."

As if sensing what the operative was about to say, Plana gave her a kind look.

"It's okay, Jan, take your time."

Hearing this, the operative relaxed a little and found the words she wanted to say.

"Restall, Plana, I wanted to tell you both that I am very sorry for the way I've acted recently. I was upset with Kyle over something that turned out to be a complete misunderstanding. I know there's no excuse for what I said and did, but I want you both to know that I _am_ sorry, really."

Jan's words hung in the air, no one saying anything for nearly a minute.

"Me too," Kyle said, interjecting, "I'm sorry too. It's my fault that Jan got like this. I should've seen it and taken care of things much sooner."

"I'm not sure I understand."

Time passed as the operatives explained, the reason for Jan's anger and how Kyle had caused it, though inadvertently. Realization dawned on the security's officers as they listened. And when the last syllable was said, silence returned as the two operative stood across from the equally motionless security officers. Another minute passed and then, with her lips curving into a wide smile, Plana stepped forward and hugged Jan. Caught by surprise, the operative was immobile a second more, then reached out and returned the embrace.

"You should have come and talked to us," Plana said, "you little moron. Maybe we couldn't have done anything, but we could have listened."

"I'm sorry," Jan said, eyes closed tightly.

"And you," Restall said, moving towards Kyle, "part of me wants to knock you upside the head for your part in what happened."

Kyle eyes began to widen.

"But this isn't the first time I've seen something like this," the large man said, "and it probably won't be the last. But listen, Kyle. You need to be a lot more careful about how you treat people, especially Jan."

"That's right," said Plana, "a woman's heart is a delicate thing, and it needs to be protected, remember that."

"I will," Kyle said, "I just didn't…"

Restall held up a hand. "Nothing else needs be said. You've realized your mistake and apologized. That's all I need. Plana?"

Gently, the large woman broke the embrace and held Jan's at arm's length, looking deeply into the operative's eyes.

"I feel the same way. What's done is done. Just try and be aware so it doesn't happen again, okay?"

Jan nodded, unable to speak at the moment.

"Well then," Restall said, "that settles that. Now, Plana and I have work to do, so why you two kids get out of here and leave us to it?"

Jan, a bit more than Kyle, felt wonderfully relieved and grateful, showing it in her smile.

"Thank you both," she said.

"You're welcome," Plana said.

"Our pleasure," added Restall.

And with that, Jan and Kyle turned and exited the room. As the door closed, Plana turned to Restall.

"So what do you think?"

"I think Tinuviel and Nerwen were absolutely correct," the golden-skinned man replied.

"Me too."

* * *

**New Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Corridor outside the Security Office**

Kyle took a deep breath and let it out.

"Wow."

"You're telling me," Jan said.

"So?" he asked."

"So?" she echoed, not understanding.

Kyle raised an eyebrow at her.

After several seconds passed, Jan remembered.

"Fine," she said, "you were right. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Yes it was," he said, a wide smile on his face, "thank you."

"Katarn."

"Yes, Jan?"

"Shut up."

"Yes, Jan."

A minute of silence passed between, broken only when Jan yawned, quite expansively. She stretched her arms out, feeling the delicate crunch of vertebrae aligning themselves. Kyle was about to say something when he too, yawned. The two operatives looked at each other and laughed.

"Guess we're a little bit tired," Kyle said.

"A little?" Jan echoed, "I feel wiped out."

"Well, I suggest them we retire to our respective quarters."

"Sounds like a plan," Jan replied, "and Kyle?"

He turned to look at her. "Yes Jan."

She moved close, taking his arm. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked playfully."

"Why you…" she said, grabbing his arm and twisting. The effect spun them both in circle with Kyle ending up against with Jan pinning him there.

"Hey!"

Holding him in place, Jan looked up into Kyle's face, a glare of reproach in her eyes.

"I'm being serious here, Katarn."

He looked down at her for a moment, and then said, "I know you are," he said, "and you're welcome."

They stared at each a moment more and then Jan reached up, pulling Kyle's face down towards hers. They shared another kiss, lingering nearly a minute before she released him.

"Wow," Kyle said, "I hope I'll be able to sleep."

Jan smiled in reply and together the two found a scooter and headed off.

* * *

**New Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Outside the quarters of Jan Ors**

"Well, he we are," Kyle said.

"Yes," Jan replied.

The two of them looked at each other, neither saying a word, but thinking the same thing.

_I want to ask, _Kyle thought, _but I wonder if I should? The last thing I want to do is push things too far, too fast._

_It's not like it's that big of a deal, _Jan thought, _but what if he doesn't want to? I don't want to hurt him, especially in light of what's happened today._

"Well," Kyle said, "good night, Jan."

"Good night, Kyle," she replied.

Both operatives felt relieved. This seemed to be the right thing to do. They cared for each other, very deeply. But now just wasn't the right time.

Kyle started to walk away, but turned just as Jan stepped inside.

"Meet me for breakfast tomorrow?"

She smiled at him. "Of course."

And with that, Kyle turned away, his own smile wide and genuine. Jan watched him ago until he disappeared around a corner.

"See you tomorrow, Kyle Katarn," she said and then moved inside her quarters, the door sliding shut.

* * *

Feeling happier than he had been in a while, Kyle moved down the corridor to the scooter depot, feeling equal parts exhaustion and elation. He hoped he _would_ sleep tonight, given the images of Jan dancing in his brain. He was just passing an intersection when hands reached out and grabbed him.

He started to cry out when a knee struck him in the stomach, stealing both his air and voice. A rough shove sent him crashing into a wall, followed by a punch to his solar plexus that doubled the operative over. He wanted to cry out, but was struggling just to breathe. Another kick caught him behind the knees, causing him to tumble to the deck. Pain was everywhere and it took a strong effort for Kyle to assemble his thoughts. He thought about reaching for a weapon, but they were all in his quarters or being looked over by Brolly. He started to reach for his lightsaber, but then remembered it was in his quarters as well. And who could blame him? This was a New Republic ship, carrying a weapon wasn't necessary. But at this moment, Kyle would have given a lot for just one.

"Hold it a sec," a voice growled, "let me see him."

A hand roughly grabbed, pulling Kyle's hair, forcing his head up. A face appeared, swimming into fous after a few seconds. Still struggling for air, the operative managed to whisper a single word.

"You."

It was the same security guard that had threatened him in the mess hall. And despite the low tone of Kyle's voice, the other man somehow heard it and smiled; a cold smile.

"Ah, so you recognize me after all? Well, isn't that nice? And at the same time, a shame. See, I was just gonna mess you up and leave you here as an example to all those who mess with Commander Ors. But now that you've seen my face, well… can't have you testifying against me, can I?"

Kyle wanted to say something, to do _something_, but his aching body wouldn't respond.

"Get him over to the airlock," the security guard said.

"Hey, Vonner," a voice from Kyle's right said, "You ain't serious are ya?"

"You said we were gonna mess him up and leave," spoke another from the left, "you didn't say anything about killing him."

"You two wanna spend the rest of your lives in the brig?" Vonner said, "We let him go, that's exactly where we're gonna end up."

"Yeah, but…"

"It'll look like an accident, don't worry."

There was silence for a moment, and then Kyle felt himself being pulled. Horror began to steal over him at the prospect of what was happening. He drew in a breath and tried to speak.

"Stop," was all he managed before Vonner kicked him in the chest.

"Shut up, you lousy traitor! You shoulda left Commander Ors alone. Now you're gonna see what happens!"

All but helpless, Kyle was dragged along until the men stopped before an airlock hatch. Vonner cycled it open and the other two men dumped the operative inside.

"Hope you enjoy the outside," Vonner said and started to reach for the door control.

Just then, the sound of running footsteps was heard, followed by a cry of pain and the sound of a body falling. Lying inside the hatchway, Kyle did his best to move his hurting body so he could see. There was a flash of movement as someone moved in front of the airlock and then dashed forward. The operative heard two successive blows followed by another body falling.

"Hey!" Vonner called, "who the heck…"

Kyle heard the security guard suck in a breath.

"Commander Ors! What are you doing here?"

Kyle couldn't see her, but Jan's voice was clear and audible as she spoke.

"This!"

Kyle heard Vonner cry out in pain as Jan's blow hit home. This was followed by a second one and the sound of the security guard's body falling.

"Kyle!" she cried, "Where are you?"

Mustering what little strength he had recovered, Kyle did his best to yell.

"Over… here."

His voice didn't sound all that loud, but it must have been for Jan appeared in the doorway seconds later.

"Kyle!" she exclaimed, moving quickly towards him, "oh no. What in heaven's name were those idiots thinking? Kyle, are you all right?"

She tried to move him, which elicited a near scream from his lips.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she said, drawing back.

Despite the agony he felt, Kyle managed a small smile.

"Nice… timing… partner."

"I came after you to ask something," she explained, "and when I saw those three goons putting you in here…"

Kyle tried to lift his hand towards her, but could only raise it a little. Jan saw the movement and took his hand in both of hers.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner."

Drawing in another breath, Kyle did his best to speak once more.

"What?" Jan said, not understanding.

He gently tugged on her hands and Jan bent close.

"Get… help."

Looking positively shocked that she hadn't thought of it earlier, Jan nodded.

"I'll be back as quick as I can," she said.

Kyle managed a brief squeeze to indicate he understood.

Letting go of his hand, Jan scrambled out of the hatch and ran for her quarters.

* * *

**New Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Outside the airlock**

**Twenty Minutes Later**

"I knew you wouldn't be able to stay out of my Sickbay for much longer," Doctor Berth, making sure Kyle was secured to the gurney.

"Wasn't my fault," the operative said.

"Hey," Berth implored, "I told you not to talk. You've already got two broken ribs, you gonna try for three?"

Just then, Restall moved into view, looking both incensed and regretful.

"Kyle, I can't tell you how sorry I am about this. I knew Vonner was trouble, but I didn't think he'd do something like this."

Kyle motioned the big man to come close and then whispered, "Not your fault. Couldn't have known."

Restall shook his head. "He's one of my men, so it _is_ my fault, Kyle. But he won't be a problem much longer, I promise you that."

The operative managed to smile at the big man. And while he couldn't actually see it, his ears managed to pick up part of the conversation going on between Jan, Restall, Plana and the three now-manacled guards.

"Just what in the name of the Seven Stars were you three thinking?" Plana asked incredulously, "attacking one of Mon Mothma's operatives and then trying to kill him?"

"It wasn't our idea," said one of the guards, "Vonner talked us into it."

"We weren't going to kill him," said the other, "but Vonner said he saw our faces…"

"Unbelievable, "Plana said, "Do the two of you have a brain between you? You just follow along like a couple of lemmings with some idiotic plan that you _know_ is wrong?"

"You're just lucky Kyle isn't dead," Restall said, joining in, "otherwise you three would be up on murder charges. That carries a death sentence with it, in case you didn't know."

The two other guards went pale at this. But next to them, Vonner was still trying to explain himself to Jan.

"It's his fault what happened to you, Commander. And he's walking around the ship like it's no big deal. I couldn't stand it anymore."

"So you decided to take care of the matter yourself?" Jan asked.

Vonner nodded.

"Did you ever think to ask me what _I_ wanted?"

"Commander?"

"No, I didn't think so," she said, "Vonner, whatever matters are between me and Mr. Katarn are just that, between us. I don't require outside help, especially from a low-life scumbucket like you who needs three-to-one odds. I swear; if you'd actually killed him, I'd tear you apart."

"Okay Jan," Restall said, moving over, "that's enough."

Her eyes cut to look at the golden-skinned man and she nodded curtly. But as she stepped away, Vonner unleashed one last invective.

"Ungrateful wench, like I'd…"

That was all he got out as Jan spun on her heel and drove her knee directly between the man's legs. Vonner's voice cut off and all the blood drained from his face. With a brief whimper, he collapsed to the deck.

"Oh-kay," Restall said, turning to Berth, "Doctor, I'm going to have a patient for you once he wakes up."

"Sure," Berth said, "bring him by. I'm sure I can take care of him in, oh, six or seven hours."

The two men exchanged a smile and then Berth left, the orderlies he'd brought along pushing the repulsor-powered gurney. After finishing up with Restall and Plana, Jan followed.

* * *

**New Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Sickbay**

**One Hour Later**

"Aw, c'mon, Doc!" Kyle exclaimed, "This isn't fair!"

"Fair or not," Berth replied, "that's what is going to happen."

"But I feel fine," Kyle said, and then winced. "Well, for the most part. Why do I have to stay here?"

"Kyle," Berth explained, "you had two broken ribs, ligament damage to both knees and a couple of nasty bruises. Now, most of the damage has been fixed, but I want to be on the safe side, okay?"

"I suppose," the operative replied, "but why can't I rest in my quarters?"

"Because I don't trust you to get there without something else happening," Berth said and then began to laugh.

"Funny, Doc, real funny."

"Oh, quit being such a spoilsport. You'll be out of here before you know it. And now, you feel up to a visitor?"

Kyle hesitated. "It's not Mon Mothma, is it?"

"Hang on," Berth said, "I'll check."

The doctor moved stepped through the curtains.

"Hey Jan, are you Mon Mothma?"

"What?"

"Doc," Kyle growled.

Somehow managing to keep a straight face, Berth called in. "It's not Mon Mothma, Kyle."

"Fine, Doc, send her in. And I'm gonna get you back for that one."

"We'll see," Berth said, unable to hold his expression any longer, his laughter echoing as he left.

A moment later, Jan stepped inside, a smile coming to her face as she saw Kyle.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi yourself."

"How do you feel?"

"Okay for the most part," Kyle said, "my chest still aches a bit, but Doc says I should be fine. He's keeping me until tomorrow afternoon for observation though."

"Is there something wrong?"

"I don't think so," Kyle said, "he just wants to play it safe, make sure I heal okay."

"That's good."

"So how are you?"

Jan let out a tired sigh.

"Exhausted, but my body's such a bundle of nerves I don't think I can sleep."

"Really?" Kyle said, "Hmmm, I might have some help for that. Come here."

She looked at him skeptically. "What are you going to do, Katarn?"

"Do I look like I can do anything?" he asked, indicating the space around him.

"I suppose not."

"Then get over here. Seriously Jan, I think I can help."

"Well, okay," she said, still a bit suspicious. Moving forward, she approached the side of the bed.

"Now turn around and sit down."

Still unsure, Jan complied. But a moment later, all suspicion flew away as Kyle reached up with his right hand and began massaging her left shoulder, then her right.

"Oh, wow," Jan said, closing her eyes, "that feels good."

"You weren't kidding," Kyle said, "you're a bundle of knots back here."

"I blame my job," she muttered, "and a certain person."

"Gee," Kyle said, "I wonder who that person could be."

They both laughed and then Jan sucked in a breath as Kyle pushed in just below her shoulder blades.

"Oh, that's it," she said, "right there."

"Try and stay still. I think I've got it."

Jan tried to comply, but as Kyle pressed in harder and the spot finally relaxed, she slumped forward, her head down.

"I'm guessing I got it."

"Did you ever," she said in a low voice.

"You oughta see what I can do with _both_ hands," he said.

"I just might have to," Jan replied.

Suddenly, both operatives realized what they were saying and felt their cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"Um, I didn't mean anything…" Kyle stammered, "It's just…"

"It's okay," Jan replied a bit too quickly, standing up and moving away a few steps, "but thanks for what you did anyway."

"Glad I could help."

Silence descended in the room and both operatives began to feel awkward.

"So," Kyle said, changing the topic, "what's happening with Vonner and those other two?"

Jan turned to look at him before speaking, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"It isn't going to be good for sure. Restall was planning on handling it himself, but it seems Mon Mothma learned of the incident."

"Oh boy," Kyle said.

"That's one way of putting it," Jan said, "she's holding a formal inquiry and charging all three with attempted murder. Their careers are pretty much dust and they'll probably be spending a long time in detention."

"I wish I could say I feel sorry for them."

"I don't," Jan said, anger creeping into her tone, "those three deserve whatever they get. I mean, what were they thinking? Like I've _ever_ needed someone to fight my battles for me, much less those three idiots."

"Well, I'm partly to blame for giving them a reason," Kyle ventured.

"That doesn't give them the right to do what they did, Kyle," Jan responded hotly, "and then to claim they did it for me, what kind of sick logic is that?"

"Search me."

Realizing she was breathing a bit heavily, Jan worked to calm herself. "I'm sorry," she said, "it's just when I think of what they were doing, planning on shooting you out an airlock..."

"I'm just glad you were there, Jan."

"Hey," she said, "we're partners, right? Gotta be there for each other."

Kyle chuckled and then nodded.

Just then, the curtain at the far end of the room opened and in stepped Luke, a worried look on his face.

"I just heard," he said, "Kyle, are you okay?"

"Oh you know, the usual, couple of busted ribs, contusions, lacerations, standard stuff."

The worried look on Luke's face melted away and was replaced by a relieved smile.

"Well, that's good news. When I heard that you'd nearly been shot out an airlock… well, I'm just glad you're safe."

"Thank Jan," Kyle said, "she's the one who saved me."

Luke looked to Jan as she looked away, cheeks coloring.

"It wasn't all that much…"

Kyle cut her off. "Don't try and downplay it. Luke, the truth is that if Jan hadn't been there, I'd be floating somewhere outside the ship right now."

Luke gave Jan an admiring look. "Good work."

"Thank you," she said.

"And might I take the fact that you two are together to mean you've resolved things between you?"

"Sure did," Kyle replied, "soon as Jan admitted I was right and she was wrong."

"Uh-huh," she returned sarcastically, "was that before or after you apologized for leaving me, Katarn?"

"Um, before?"

"You looking to spend an extra day in here?" she challenged.

"No ma'am."

"That's better."

Luke laughed aloud and was soon joined by the two operatives.

"Seriously, Luke," Kyle said after a minute, "we talked and figured things out. I apologized and begged Jan's forgiveness and that was pretty much it."

"You're forgetting one integral part, Katarn."

"Am I?"

"Uh-huh, how about the party involving Restall and Plana?"

"Oh, riiiiggghhhtt, I forgot."

"Kyle," Jan said with some menace in her tone.

"I can tell him the whole story, Jan. But are you okay with that?"

"As long as it doesn't go any farther than this room," she replied.

"It won't," Luke said firmly, "I promise."

Kyle looked to Jan, who nodded.

"Okay, here's the actual story."

And so Kyle began talking, Jan interjecting at times to fill in her side of things, beginning with the operative's impromptu incarceration to arguing inside the cell, the fight and subsequently, talking more and both realizing the mistakes they had made. Neither of them mentioned much detail about making up.

"And that's pretty much it," Kyle concluded almost 30 minutes later.

Luke was shaking his head. "So the whole thing stemmed from a misunderstanding."

"Pretty much," Kyle replied and Jan nodded.

"Well then, Kyle?" the Jedi invited.

"What?"

Luke said nothing, but continued to look pointedly at the operative. Several seconds passed before Kyle remembered and looked a bit uncomfortable as he blew out a breath.

"Fine, Skywalker, you were right, I was wrong."

"What's going on?" Jan asked.

"You mind?" Luke asked.

Kyle shrugged.

"While we were on the mission, Kyle mentioned how you two were at odds. And _I_ told him that he should try talking to you and try and get at the root of the problem. He didn't think it would work."

"Is that right?" Jan said, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, I didn't even understand why you were angry with me then, Jan. And the idea of talking to you…"

He stopped speaking.

"Go ahead, Katarn," Jan said, "finish what you were saying.

Looking even more uncomfortable, Kyle muttered, "The idea of talking to you was not something I wanted to think about doing. I was mad and confused, Jan, please understand."

"Oh I understand _just fine_, Katarn."

Now it was Luke who looked uncomfortable.

"Listen," he said, "I wasn't trying to bring up something bad; I just wanted to tease Kyle a bit. He said a lot more about you, Jan, a lot of nice things."

But it quickly became clear she wasn't listening.

"Listen," the Jedi said, "maybe I'd better leave you two alone for a while. Kyle, as soon as you're out of Sickbay; contact me. We need to get back to training."

"Okay, Luke," the operative replied, extending a hand, "thanks for coming by."

"No problem," the Jedi said, shaking the proffered hand, "see you two later."

And with that, Luke departed, wishing mightily he'd kept his mouth shut.

"So…."

"Jan, before you get mad, let me explain."

"Who said I was getting mad, Katarn?"

"Um, well, you kinda looked like you were."

Suddenly, her face softened and she laughed aloud.

"You are so easy."

Realizing he'd been played, Kyle sat there, shaking his head.

"Not bad."

"Oh, don't be like that," she said, reaching down and taking his hand in hers, "Call it payback for whatever evil thoughts you had about me during the mission."

"So we're even now?" he asked.

"Not quite," she replied, "you still owe me your life, remember?"

"Gratefully admitted," he said.

Just then, Jan's mouth opened wide as she yawned.

"Mmmm," she said, shaking her head a little, "guess I'm a little tired."

"I would think so. It's been quite the day for us both."

Jan nodded. "Guess I'll have to take a rain check on that breakfast until you're up and about. And now, Kyle, if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to my quarters and collapse."

"See you tomorrow then?"

"At some point yes, we'll have to see."

"What do you mean?"

"While Doctor Berth was working on you, I decided to take another step regarding that idea of yours."

"Huh?"

"I left a message with Tinuviel and Nerwen asking for a meeting tomorrow. They're next on my list."

Understanding, Kyle smiled at her and gently squeezed her hand. "Good."

"I just hope I can do it."

"Oh c'mon, Jan," Kyle said half-mockingly, "you handled the meeting with Restall and Plana perfectly. Just do the same thing with those two."

"You're probably right," Jan admitted, "It's just that… Kyle, I was _so_ mean to them."

"Jan, this is Tinuviel and Nerwen we're talking about. They're two of the most perceptive people I've ever met. If anyone will understand, it'll be them."

"I suppose," Jan replied.

"It'll work," he said seriously, "trust me."

"There's also another matter we're both going to have to deal with."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember how I told you Mon Mothma found out about incident with you and the security guards?"

"Sure."

Jan nodded. "Well, as part of the formal inquiry, we'll both be called to testify since we were directly involved."

"Great."

"That's not the worst of it. You know she'll want to know the reason behind those three attacking you and that'll more than likely lead her to the rest."

"Jan, you don't suppose you could prep the _Crow_ for immediate launch?"

"You really think that'll work, Kyle?"

He considered it and then shook his head.

"You're right. For all we know, she's already locked down the hangar bay."

"I wouldn't be surprised," said Jan.

"Well then, partner, I guess we're just going to have to face the music then."

"That's pretty much what I thought," concluded Jan.

Neither of them said anything for a long moment.

"Well, listen," Kyle said; breaking what had become an uncomfortable silence, "let's not worry about that right now. You go get your rest and meet with Tinuviel and Nerwen. We'll go from there."

"You're right," Jan said, "all the worrying in the galaxy isn't going to change anything. Just exactly when did you get so smart, Katarn?"

"Comes from hanging with the right crowd," he said, and they both laughed.

Jan turned to go, but just as suddenly turned back around, moving quickly. The next thing Kyle knew, her lips were on his. His eyes drifted closed after a moment. Nearly a minute before Jan gently broke the kiss, but kept her face close.

"Y'know something, Katarn?"

"Yes, Jan?"

"I think I'm starting to _really_ like you."

And with that, she pulled away and turned, exiting the room before Kyle could say anything in reply. Time passed as he contemplated the words she had just said, feeling the echo of her lips on his.

"I think I really like you too, Jan," he said quietly.

And surprisingly, he was asleep less than a minute later.


	12. Chapter 12: Will They Listen?

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall **

**Book 2, Part 2: Birth of a Jedi**

**Chapter 12: Will They Listen?

* * *

**

A/N: One week later and I'm back! Greetings everyone! Shanesnest here with a fresh chapter for you of the continuing saga of Jan Ors, Kyle Katarn and the rest of the cast. And as we enter this latest segment, let me welcome you to the Jan Ors apology tour! That's right, the former Hurricane Ors has seen the error of her ways and is now working to repair the damage she caused. The inherent question is signified in the title of this chapter. But before we hit our first stop on the tour, let's see them shout outs!

Ovall Aocrog: Happy Birthday, my friend! Hope it's a wonderful time. Regarding Vonner, it's what happens when people with big bodies and small brains decide to fight a battle that was never theirs. The apology? Well, you'll see. I didn't realize I'd done that with the names. Hmmm, maybe I secretly hate the letter "V".

Nerwen Aldarion: Fluff cannon, away! Yeah, that's the problem with fights this big, picking up the pieces afterwards. Check the explanation I gave Ovall Aocrog about the why, but hey it gave Jan a chance to shine! I decided to put him back in Sickbay more as a joke than anything else. Like Doc Berth says, Kyle just can't stay away. I'm actually considering having Jan stumble in on Kyle and Luke in a training session. Oh she's gonna apologize, but wait till you see how! It's fun writing dialogue for those two, especially when they get embarrassed! I sure hope your surgery went well! I remember the "fun" when I got my wisdom teeth pulled! Sending good thoughts your way!

Tinuviel Undomiel: If you're happy, I'm happy. 'Cause when you ain't happy, I have to hide under my desk! The "swallowed a dictionary" line quite literally came out of the ether. I wanted Jan to say something sarcastic and that's what my mind churned up. I almost thought about pushing the envelope a little farther with those two, but it feels like it's too soon. Actually, he gets a 10% discount on all future visits, minus the cost of parts and labor. I almost feel like I should have Jan say something like she faked getting mad to get Luke to leave so she and Kyle would be alone. Believe you me, those two are so teetering on "I love you" Las Vegas oddmakers are taking bets, 5 to 1 for. You too with the oral surgery. Believe me, I feel your pain as I remember having my wisdom teeth taken out years ago. Not fun at all! Here's hoping it goes well!

Pygmalion: Couldn't send you a message, so am using this to reply. I'd definitely like to take a look at that story. Send it on! If you need an email address, let me know.

A/N: All right, everyone, are you comfortably seated, safety bar in place? Well then, let's be off and see what happens to Miss Ors this time!

* * *

**New Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Quarters of Jan Ors**

**1000 Hours the next day**

Although she was working on a little less than six hours sleep, Jan didn't feel too many lingering effects from the previous day. She expected to be groggy at least, what with the mixture of tension and relief she had experienced, but for the most part she felt fairly alert and rested. After showering, dressing and fighting another futile battle with her hair, she headed for the closest mess hall, not all that sure if she should eat or not, what with the upcoming meeting with Tinuviel and Nerwen. Still, an empty stomach might be more of a mistake than trying to eat.

_Jeez!_ _Jan thought. I'm goin' round in circles here!_

Deciding that she would at least eat _something_, Jan settled that issue for good, and reminded herself of how glad she'd been to have received a reply from Tinuviel and Nerwen last night agreeing to the meeting. She was due to meet them in about 45 minutes and in the same room she and the twins normally used for briefings and strategy meetings.

_I sure hope they're willing to listen. If our roles were reversed, I don't know if I would._

Jan mentally stepped on that last thought, reminding herself to not think negatively. Otherwise, she'd be defeated before she began.

_I wish you were here with me, Kyle._

Thinking about him brought his words from the night before back to her, reminding Jan that the important thing was to make the attempt.

"If I didn't think it would work, I wouldn't have suggested it," Kyle said in her mind, "It'll be okay, Jan, I promise."

"You'd better be right, Katarn," she muttered to herself.

The first test of the day came unexpectedly as she stepped into the mess hall, grabbing a tray and getting in line. It felt as if every eye in the place was on her. She turned to look, but saw no one looking at her. However, the minute she turned back around, the feeling returned. In the process of filling her tray, she turned to look again, but found the room calm and orderly, the sounds of trays being set down on tables, the low clank of silverware and the near constant hum of multiple conversations, no hint on anything out of the ordinary. The air didn't smell any different, filled with the mixed scents rising from the food containers. Everything seemed… perfectly normal.

_Great, _she thought, _now I'm getting paranoid!_

But no matter how she tried to dismiss the sensation of being watched, it persisted even as she moved to a table and sat down. Feeling increasingly uncomfortable, she ate mechanically, not really tasting the food. About to reach for her cup of caf, she felt a sudden impulse and went with it, whipping around quickly. The people who were looking reacted quickly, but not fast enough that Jan didn't catch a look at some of their faces. Some of the looks were curious, others confused and some openly hostile.

_Maybe I'll just head to the meeting a little early, _ sh thought, rising from her chair and moving with a brisk pace out of the room, feeling the many eyes watching her until she passed through the entrance/exit.

**New Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Quarters of Tinuviel Undomiel and Nerwen Aldarion**

"I'm not sure we should be doing this," said Tinuviel, "what if she's like she was last time?"

"Then we leave," Nerwen replied. Turning slightly, she saw the concern on her sister's face and not knowing what else to say, settled for a shrug. "Look, we already said yes."

"I know," Tinuviel said, "but if she acts like before, I don't know if I can stand it."

Nerwen nodded sympathetically. "I feel the same way. But there's something about that message… the fact she wants a meeting… I dunno, I just feel like we should go."

"You're probably right," replied Tinuviel, "It's just… I'm a little scared."

Giving her sister a sympathetic smile, Nerwen said, "So am I."

Just then, the door chime sounded.

"I'll get it," said Tinuviel, moving to the door and keying it. A smile came to her face as she took in the person standing before her, "Come on in."

Wineglass returned the smile as she moved into the room.

"Good morning, you two."

"Good morning," the twins said together.

_I am _never_ gonna get used to that, _Wineglass thought.

"Thanks for coming," said Nerwen.

"No problem," the archivist replied, "I have to admit I was a bit surprised when I got your message. You two sure you want to do this?"

"We really don't know," said Tinuviel, "I'm still not that comfortable with meeting her."

Nerwen sighed as she looked at her sister, "she's been like that since she got up. However, she _does _have a point, which is why we called you."

"You're worried Jan'll try and do something like last time?" asked Wineglass.

"We hope not," said Tinuviel, "but all the same, we felt we should take _some_ precautions."

"Well, you've got nothing to worry about," the archivist said confidently, "I'm still pretty upset with Jan myself. She tries anything; I'll make her regret it."

"That makes me feel better," said Nerwen as she glanced at her chrono. "And it's just about time, you ready, Tinuviel?"

"I _think_ so."

Wineglass moved over and put arm across Tinuviel's shoulders.

"It's going to be fine. I won't let anything happen to either one of you, okay? I promise."

Tinuviel smiled up at the taller woman and nodded.

"Then let's go," said Wineglass.

* * *

**New Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Briefing Room**

**1155 Hours**

Jan sat in one of the room's chairs, trying to calm herself and going over for the umpteenth time what she was going to say. The closer it got to the agreed upon time, the more nervous she got.

_What in space is wrong with me? I've been in worse situations than this._

But try as she might, the operative could recall none of the previous times, which only served to add to her anxiety.

Just then, the twin doors slid aside and Jan's head jerked that way, seeing the two figures standing there. A small wave of relief spread over her as she looked into their faces.

_They look as worried as I feel. _

As Tinuviel and Nerwen stepped inside, a third figure became visible.

"Wineglass," Jan said in surprise.

"Jan," came back a non committal reply.

No further words were spoken until the twins and Wineglass moved to chairs opposite Jan and sat down. Tinuviel and Nerwen still looked nervous, while Wineglass looked annoyed.

Working some spit into her suddenly dry mouth, Jan found she had forgotten all her carefully prepared words. Speechless, she sat there as time passed.

"Well?" Wineglass said, "you got something to say, or don't you? This meeting was _your_ idea."

Sensing that she needed to say something before it was too late, Jan screwed up what was left of her courage and did her best to put words together.

"I… wanted to talk to you two, I mean you three… about before."

"You mean when came storming into my office and practically threatened me?" Wineglass asked, "Or is it about what you did to these two?"

The words pierced Jan like a dagger, but she didn't react to them.

"Actually," she managed to say, "both."

"Well then, say whatever you've got to say already," challenged Wineglass.

Part of Jan wanted to reply, _I would if you'd shut up,_ but she knew that would only make things worse. She wanted to say something, to tell Tinuviel and Nerwen how she felt, but looking into their faces…

_They're afraid of me. Oh Sithspit, what have I done?_

Across the table, Wineglass was quickly losing patience. When another minute passed without Jan saying anything, she slammed both hands down on the tabletop. The sound was so sharp it made everyone else jump. Rising to her feet, the archivist leaned forward.

"How long are you going to sit there without speaking? If you've got something to say, say it already! Otherwise, we're leaving."

Realizing the woman was serious, Jan tried to summon words to say, but as if her brain had forgotten how. More time passed and Wineglass made a dismissive sound.

"Tinuviel, Nerwen, let's go, we're wasting time here."

The co-heads of Intelligence looked across the table for a moment, then nodded and began to rise. Seeing this, Jan realized she was about to lose her only chance to make things right. She searched her mind for something to say, anything.

"Wait!" she called, rising to her feet.

Tinuviel and Nerwen paused at the strident call while Wineglass turned to look over her shoulder.

"What?" the archivist said demandingly.

Jan sucked in a breath before responding, saying a quick prayer that this would work.

"I'm sorry."

Tinuviel and Nerwen turned to look back, surprise on their faces, while Wineglass' expression had gone from angry to stunned.

"What?" Wineglass stammered, "What did you say?"

"I'm sorry," Jan said again, her emotions suddenly welling up inside. She looked to the twins, fighting to control herself and speak clearly. "Tinuviel, Nerwen, I'm sorry, I… please…"

Unable to say anymore, Jan opened her arms to them, barely able to keep her tears at bay. Across the table, the twins looked at each other and with the merest of nods, left their seats at a run, rushing over and into Jan's arms. The operative enveloped each of them in a tight hug, her tears running freely now, her emotions spilling forth.

"I'm sorry, you two," Jan managed to say even as she cried, "I'm so sorry for what I did. Please forgive me."

Tinuviel and Nerwen looked into her face, their own tears coming forth, both of them sensing what no words could express. The Jan Ors they knew and loved was back. Feeling practically abandoned on the other side of the table, Wineglass stared at the others with a mixture of confusion and uncertainty.

_What's with Tinuviel and Nerwen? Ten minutes ago, they were asking me to keep them safe from Jan and now…_

Almost as if she sensed the thought, Jan looked up and into the archivists eyes. Removing her left hand from Nerwen's shoulders, she held it out.

"Wineglass, please," she said, her voice choked with emotion, "I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I…"

The archivist hesitated. Was this the same Jan Ors who had come storming into her office, looking for Kyle and then threatened her?

_It sure looks like her, but…_

Not consciously realizing it at first, Wineglass moved around the conference room table, towards where Jan and the twins were. Slowly, Wineglass reached out and when her hand touched Jan's, the operative took hold firmly, but gently.

"Thank you," she said softly, and Wineglass felt the ice in her heart melt away.

Minutes passed as Jan apologized over and over again to the three. Neither Wineglass nor either of the twins said anything, but they didn't let go of her. Unfortunately, the awkward position began to result in cramping and so, at Wineglass' suggestion, the group moved. The chairs weren't flexible enough, so Jan ended up sitting on the conference room table with Tinuviel and Nerwen on either side of her while Wineglass took a chair facing the operative. After getting themselves settled, the question hanging in the air had to be asked and after a number of minutes, Wineglass asked it.

"Jan, what happened? I want to believe you, but I'm really confused right now."

"So are we," said Tinuviel.

"What happened to you, Jan?" Nerwen asked.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, the operative began to explain, starting with what had happened to her and Kyle just yesterday. And when the others heard about the scene in the security office, laughter filled the room.

"You've got be kidding me!" laughed Wineglass.

"Total truth," Jan said; a wide grin on her face.

"Restall and Plana actually threw you both in the brig?" asked Nerwen.

"I wish I could have seen that!" added Tinuviel.

"In my case," Jan said, "Restall literally carried me in there and tossed me into the cell."

She went on to describe finding Kyle in the cell with her and how she hadn't exactly been happy to see him.

"At first, I thought I could just ignore him, but then I hurt my hand hitting the cell door and you can imagine what Kyle did."

Tinuviel, Nerwen and Wineglass all nodded.

"Part of me knew he was trying to help, but I was so mad at him. I yelled at him to get away from me and he did, but that started us talking and things escalated from there."

She continued and sent her listeners into another gale of laughter when she described the fight.

"You mean you two really fought?" asked Tinuviel.

"Actual hand to hand combat?" chimed in Nerwen.

"Who won?" Wineglass wondered.

"I did," Jan said matter-of-factly, "of course."

The trio around her shouted and laughed anew at this, but quickly grew silent as Jan went on with how Kyle hadn't tried to defend himself as she stood over him.

"It was weird," Jan said, "I mean, he had to know what was happening and yet…"

"He wouldn't fight back," finished Nerwen.

"Exactly," Jan replied.

"But why?" asked Tinuviel.

"I don't know," Jan said, "But the longer I looked at him, I knew I couldn't land the blow. I started to feel almost like a bully and I _hate_ bullies."

"So what happened next?" queried Wineglass.

"It's hard to described exactly what I was feeling," said Jan, "but it was like all the fire went out of me for a time. The next thing I knew, we were sitting together and Kyle was telling me about his mission to the Fuel Station. It felt so normal, so regular and ordinary. And then he had to go and ask that question.

"Question?" Tinuviel and Nerwen said together.

Jan nodded. "He asked _why_ I was mad at him."

"Ooh," Wineglass intoned, sucking in a breath, "not a good idea even in normal circumstances."

"Don't you know it," replied Jan, "I went off on him like a proton torpedo, explaining in no uncertain terms exactly why I was angry."

"What did Kyle do?" asked Tinuviel.

"Did he get mad too?" added Nerwen.

Jan shook her head. "That was the amazing thing. The whole time I'm raging at him, he just listened, like he was absorbing every word. A couple of times he said something, but I shouted him down again and again."

"And then?" asked Wineglass.

"And then," Jan replied, a smile coming to her face, "he apologized."

"He what?" the twins exclaimed in unison.

"He said he was sorry," Jan answered.

"But what was he apologizing for, Jan?" Wineglass asked, her expression saying she didn't understand.

Jan took a moment to answer. "You three remember what happened between the two of us and Vinial?"

Faces clouding with remembered pain and anger, Tinuviel, Nerwen and Wineglass all nodded.

"And you remember Kyle got stabbed?"

Another nod.

"That's what I was more or less mad about."

"What?" Wineglass exclaimed.

"I don't get it," said Nerwen.

"Neither do I," added Tinuviel.

"Vinial was coming for me," Jan explained, "and I was ready for her. But then that fool Katarn stepped into her path and… well, you know the rest."

"Okay," said Wineglass, "but that still doesn't explain why you went off like a Dinexian bull in a china shop."

"Actually," Jan said, "I think I prefer the name Kyle told me about, Hurricane Ors."

"But why, Jan?" asked Tinuviel.

"Why were you so mean?" added Nerwen.

The operative turned to look at the twins, giving them a look of profound regret.

"Believe me, you two, if I could go back and keep myself from hurting you like I did, I would. Same goes for you, Wineglass. As for the why, it's a bit hard to explain, but I was mad at Kyle for getting stabbed, stepping in when I had the situation handled and causing me all kinds of pain watching what happened."

The others processed this and slowly nodded.

"And then you found your quarters trashed," said Nerwen.

"Which only served to add to what you were feeling," added Tinuviel.

"Wait a minute," Wineglass interjected, "I thought we had already addressed that."

Jan sighed and smiled at the archivist. "It wasn't anything you three did or didn't do. You were great. I couldn't have asked for better. But later on, when I saw Kyle and he acted like what had happened was no big deal at all…"

"Oh wow," Wineglass said, "it brought up everything all over again, probably times ten."

"More like a thousand," Jan corrected, "but you're essentially correct. I was so upset and angry with him and then…"

"Kyle left on a mission," said Tinuviel.

"And you couldn't take out your feelings on him," finished Nerwen.

Jan nodded, then said, "I want all three of you to know this, without a doubt, I deeply regret what I said and did to you. I won't ask you to forgive me. I don't have the right to do that. But I hope you believe me when I say how sorry I am."

Silence hung in the air as the operative finished and none of the other three women said anything, each privately contemplating what had been said. Nearly a minute passed before someone moved, and that person was Wineglass. Rising to her feet, the archivist took a step forward and leaned forward, towering over Jan. Her expression was neutral and the operative could only wonder what the tall woman was thinking.

_Well, she can do what she wants, even if she decides to hit me. Heck, I deserve worse._

Slowly, Wineglass began to shake her head, even as she raised a clenched fist, poising it over Jan's head. And then, as the operative braced herself, the impact came, but it was a gentle tap that just barely registered. And then, the archivist was holding her by the shoulders and pulling her forward. Jan didn't resist, although her mind was hard at work trying to understand what was happening. And then it became clear as Wineglass pulled her into a tight embrace.

"You little moron," the archivist said, "How can you say that you won't ask to be forgiven? What kind of friends do you think we are?"

"I…"

"I won't tell you we weren't hurt by your words and actions, Jan, we were. But what I'm the maddest about now is why didn't you come to us? All three of us knew you were hurting and we wanted desperately to help. You should have called, or come and found one of us. Maybe it wouldn't have made any difference, but we could have listened, at the very least."

"I'm sorry," Jan said.

"And quit apologizing, you idiot. What's done is done. You've said you're sorry and explained the reason for your behavior.

"But…"

"Jan," Wineglass said, "I'm not the type to hold unnecessary grudges, so consider yourself forgiven, okay?"

"But I don't…"

"The customary thing is to say thank you at this point," Wineglass intoned.

"Thank you," Jan echoed.

"Good," the archivist said, gently breaking the embrace and turning the operative around to face Tinuviel and Nerwen. "You two have anything to add?"

"Wineglass is right, Jan," said Nerwen, "you should have come to us. Tinuviel and I wanted to help."

"Nerwen's right Jan, and so is Wineglass," added Tinuviel, "at the very least, we could have and mind you _would have_ listened."

"You've suffered plenty through this whole thing, Jan," continued Nerwen, "maybe even more than us. But if you think we're going to abandon you over what happened, you're gravely mistaken."

"You're our best friend, Jan, "finished Tinuviel, "and friends forgive."

The operative felt positively overwhelmed by the outpouring of emotional support and expressions of forgiveness. Her legs, which had been secure and strong the whole time, were suddenly unsteady. Fortunately Wineglass was there to catch Jan before she fell and directed her to a chair.

"You okay, Jan?" asked a worried Tinuviel.

"What happened?" queried a concerned Nerwen.

"Take it easy for a second," said Wineglass.

"I'm okay," the operative replied, fresh tears beginning to track down her cheeks, "I just realized I have three of the best friends in the entire galaxy."

Suddenly, Nerwen's eyes went wide and she snapped her fingers before reaching into a pocket.

"What is it, sis?" Tinuviel asked, then upon seeing the envelope, reacted very much the same, "Right, I forgot."

"What are you two talking about?" Wineglass asked, curious.

Moving to where the operative could see plainly, the twins smiled at her.

"Jan?" said Nerwen, "do you remember how all your pictures were, shall we say, 'lost'?"

"I wish I could forget."

"Well," said Tinuviel, "sis and I had an idea."

"We decided to check with some of the crew in data analysis," continued Nerwen.

"And they were able to do what we asked them," finished Tinuviel.

"I don't understand," Jan said, confused.

"Here," the twins said together as Nerwen held out the shiny blue envelope.

Puzzled, but curious, Jan took it, sliding the covering flap open which displayed the contents inside. Pulling out the first piece of flimsiplast, the operative sucked in a breath.

"What is it?" asked an equally curious Wineglass.

"My pictures," the operative said in a low voice.

"Huh?

"My pictures," Jan repeated, holding the blue envelope out.

Wineglass took it envelope and looked inside, a mixture of surprise and joy coming to her face.

"Oh wow, look at that," she said, passing it back.

"All of them," Jan said, pulling out the one of her and Kyle taken after the first Death Star had been destroyed. "Tinuviel, Nerwen, I… I don't know what to say. Thank you… it doesn't seem like enough."

Tucking the envelope under one elbow, she one-armed hugged first one twin, then the other fiercely.

"I never thought I'd see these again."

And that's when Tinuviel looked to Nerwen and they both nodded to each other.

"So Jan," said Tinuviel, "I guess this means you and Kyle have made up then?"

"At the very least, you're no longer enemies, right?" added Nerwen.

"We weren't ever enemies," Jan said, "we just had a really bad misunderstanding."

"And so?" pressed Nerwen.

"And so what?"

"Did you make up or not?" asked Tinuviel.

"Of course we did," Jan said plainly.

Picking up on what the twins were doing, Wineglass decided to join in.

"You said he apologized, Jan, "the archivist said, sharing a quick, conspiratorial look with the twins, "How exactly did he do it?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"How'd he do it? Did he stand there and do it? Did he sit next to you? Give us some details here."

"What kind of question is that?" asked Jan and then, shaking her head said, "He was sitting next to me and holding my hand."

No sooner had the words left her mouth than Jan realized the trap she'd stepped into.

"Ooohh!" squealed Tinuviel, "you held hands? How long? How did it feel?"

"Was he sitting close?" asked Nerwen, "like real close? Face-to-face perhaps?"

"I don't know, I guess he was a little close? Look, can we…?"

_Oh Sithspit! Jan thought, why did I say that?_

"Oh, so Kyle sat close, did he?" said Nerwen, "and what else?"

"What do you mean; what else?"

"Oh c'mon, Jan," pressed Tinuviel, "do you expect us to believe you just sat there holding hands the whole time?"

"I bet he kissed her," Wineglass interjected.

"Or she kissed him," added Tinuviel.

"Is that true, Jan?" asked Nerwen, "did you kiss him, or was it the other way around?"

"No comment," said the operative.

"What do you mean; no comment?" asked Nerwen.

"That's not fair!" added Tinuviel.

"They're right, Jan," chimed in Wineglass.

"Well, I'm not tellin'" the operative said defiantly.

"She kissed him then," said Tinuviel.

"You're probably right," added Nerwen.

"Wait a minute!" Jan interjected, "how did you two know that?"

"Ohhhhh," cooed Wineglass, "so you did kiss Kyle first then?"

"I… hold on… you mean you… but then how they did they…?"

And once again, Jan realized she been led by the nose right into the pit.

"So how was it?"asked Nerwen.

"Yes! Tell us!" pressed Tinuviel.

_What I'd give for a blaster right now, _Jan thought, mind racing, trying to figure a way out of the mess she'd gotten herself in.

It was nearly an hour later when the quartet emerged from the conference room.

"Well, I've got to get back on duty," said Wineglass, "but I'll be ready for tomorrow night."

"Us too," said Tinuviel and Nerwen together.

"Good," said Jan, "I'll be waiting. Oh and ladies?"

The three of them turned to her.

"Anything to do with me and Kyle is strictly forbidden, understand?"

Tinuviel looked to Nerwen who looked to Wineglass and back again.

"We'll see," the archivist said and the twins nodded.

Jan almost felt like screaming as they wandered away.

_They just don't know when to quit!_

Still, she had to admit she was glad to have them in her life all the same. As she checked her chronometer, the operative felt a wave of concern flow over her. She had been with the twins and Wineglass far longer than she had intended. Kyle was due to be released from Sickbay within the next two hours. She had hoped to go see Catienne Tails, Luntic Pandora and most especially, Ovall Aocrog before meeting up with him.

_Maybe, if I can make it really quick._

Making her decision, Jan headed for the nearest lift.

* * *

**New Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Main Hangar**

**Several Minutes Later**

"Okay," said Ovall Aocrog, hands buried in the guts of a repulsorlift unit, "the next step is to release the flow converter and hook up the monitor to it."

Standing nearby and observing, Catienne Tails smiled approvingly.

"Very good," she said, "and once the monitor is hooked up?"

"Look for any anomalies in the flow rate, plus or minus 10 percent. Make corrections only as needed."

"Excellent, Ovall!" Catienne said, smiling widely at the trainee, "you've got the whole procedure down, and you did it from memory."

"Thanks," the large man said, "and now, can I get my hands out of here?"

"Oh sure, sure, go ahead," Catienne replied, realizing she forgotten to tell him that.

Extricating the appendages, Ovall stared at them disapprovingly.

"Jeez, I've got enough grease on my hands to lubricate a landing strut."

"Get used to it," Catienne intoned, "grease, dust, dirt, a whole forest of lubricants and other substances awaits you."

"Wonderful," the big man said sarcastically.

"Ah, it's not as bad as all that," Catienne said, moving close and patting him on the arm, "you'll be used to it before you know it."

Her eyes swept the bay.

"I just wanna know where Luntic is. She went to get that bypass valve almost 20 minutes ago."

"Maybe she can't find it," Ovall observed.

Catienne shook her head. "Not Luntic, she knows that parts area better than anybody."

Just then, both of them saw a figure running their way.

"Here she comes," indicated Ovall.

"Yeah," said Catienne, "but why is she running? And where's the part?"

Neither tech nor trainee said anything as the third member of their group came running up, then bent forward, hands on knees, trying to catch her breath."

"You okay?" asked Ovall.

Luntic nodded that she was and upon recovering her breath faced the other two.

"Didn't mean to take so long," she said, "but I just hear something that you'd both oughta know."

"What's that?" asked Catienne.

"Jan's back out on the prowl," Luntic answered, "someone just saw her going into a briefing room and soon afterward, Tinuviel, Nerwen and Wineglass all went in. And they heard Wineglass shouting."

"Are you serious?" said Catienne, "I thought Jan would have landed herself in the brig by now."

Luntic shook her head. "Not yet, apparently."

"Great," replied Catienne, "well, she better not show her face here or I'm gonna…"

"Catienne?"

"What?"

The big man pointed and when the two technicians, both inhaled sharply as they saw Jan, making her way down the hangar towards them.

"Great!" exclaimed Catienne, "she's coming this way."

"What are we going to do?" asked Luntic.

"I don't know about you two," said Ovall confidently, "but she isn't going to hit me again."

"We might just have to call Security," Catienne said.

Luntic was about offer her thoughts about that when Jan's eyes, casting about, found the trio. But to their surprise, the operative smiled and raised a hand in greeting.

"What's that all about?" whispered Catienne to Luntic.

"I dunno, but keep your eyes peeled."

* * *

As Jan drew closer, her eyes immediately recognized the familiar faces of Catienne and Luntic. And as she expected, they looked back at her with a mixture of uncertainty and concern.

_Can't say I blame them, especially after what I did the last time I was here._

And that's when her eyes lighted on the third figure, standing next to the two technicians. Seeing him, Jan felt suddenly uncertain about trying to approach the trio.

_Did he look like that last time?_

It wasn't so much that Ovall was an overly imposing personality. He stood six foot two with a trim physique complemented by lean muscle that had turned the head of many among the female crew members. It was more the way he held himself.

_He knows how to take care of himself, _Jan thought, _I'm sure. But then, if I'm right, why'd he let me get away with hitting him? _

Concerned that Ovall might be looking for a little retribution, Jan moved doggedly forward. She had committed to do this and whether now or sometime later, she'd have to do it.

Moving closer, Jan smiled at the three, hoping it would dispel some of the tension in the air. It didn't.

Coming to a halt within easy earshot, she called out, trying not to let the worry she felt be evident in her voice.

"Hi, how are you all doing?"

* * *

Catienne looked to Luntic who in turn looked to Ovall as Jan spoke.

"We're fine," the big man said matter-of-factly, "something we can help you with?"

* * *

_Oh boy, _Jan thought, _this is gonna be harder than I thought._

But then, an image of Kyle's smiling face came to her mind, speaking words of encouragement to her.

Taking a quick breath, Jan prepared herself to make the attempt."

"Actually, there is," the operative said, "would it be okay if I came over there and talked to you three?" At the uncertain expressions, she quickly added, "I promise I'm unarmed."

Catienne and Luntic couldn't help but chuckle a little, while Ovall's stone faced expression softened just a bit.

"What do you want to say?" he asked.

"Well… it's kinda personal," Jan replied, "I'd just as soon not shout it across the bay."

The big man turned to the two technicians.

"Whaddya think?"

"I dunno," said Luntic, "she sure does seem a lot different from last time."

"We could at least listen to her," added Catienne," besides, if she tries anything, Ovall can handle her."

"Count on it," the big man confirmed.

"Okay, Jan," called Catienne, "c'mon over."

With evident relief appearing on her face, the operative moved closer until she stood directly in front of Ovall, Catienne and Luntic within arms' reach.

"So what do you want to say?" Ovall asked; suspicion evident in his tone.

Looking into his face, Jan saw the remnants of the black eye and once again marveled that she'd been able to do such a thing and not suffer retaliation.

"Look," she began, "last time I was here, I wasn't in my right mind. I didn't mean to…"

"If all you're going to do is offer excuses, Jan," Luntic said, "then save your breath."

Nodding, Catienne added, "We're not interested."

_I don't believe her, _thought Catienne, _she thinks she can come and offer some lame excuse for acting like a madwoman. Not likely!_

_I should've known, _thought Luntic, _nothing's changed. She's just trying to keep us from pressing charges or something, I'll bet._

"Then, would you be willing to accept my apology?" Jan asked

"Apology?" Ovall echoed, a bit taken aback at hearing this.

"Yes," Jan said emphatically, "I want to apologize for what happened before. See, Kyle and I were…"

"Luntic just told you we didn't want to hear excuses, Jan," Catienne interjected.

"Jeez! Are you ears plugged or what?" the other woman added.

Jan paused before saying more. It was clear that her first attempt at apology had only served to anger the two technicians.

"We've got work to do," Luntic said dismissively when a minute had passed without anything further from Jan, "Ovall, do us a favor and get rid of her."

For one fearful moment, the operative thought the big man might do just that. Desperate to try and get through to them somehow, she looked directly into Ovall's eyes and said a single word.

"Please."

Hearing this, the big man hesitated. When Jan had first approached, he was of a mind to tell her to get lost, particularly in light of the incident from before. But there was something different about her this time, something that softened his attitude. She wasn't crazy-eyed like before and had actually asked permission to come closer.

_Could it be, _he wondered, _that she really _did _want to apologize?_

He made his decision.

"No."

"What?" the technician said as Catienne stared at him in confusion.

"I want to hear what she has to say," Ovall said.

"It's just going to be more excuses," Catienne replied derisively.

"I don't wanna listen to 'em," Luntic added.

"Well _I_ do," the big man said firmly, "And I think you two should as well."

"What's wrong with you, Ovall?" Luntic challenged, "You're supposed to be on our side."

"And what _side_ is that?" he countered, "you two are acting like she's the enemy."

"Well, isn't she?" Catienne shot back, "remember what she did to you last time."

Ovall rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I do."

"And you _still_ want to listen to her?"

He nodded.

"Fine," said Catienne, throwing up her hands in frustration, "listen if you want, I'm leaving. You coming, Luntic?"

"Sure am."

The technicians started to turn away when Jan cried out.

"Luntic! Catienne! Please wait just a moment! Please!"

Pausing, Catienne spoke with her back turned.

"What?"

"I'm not trying to offer excuses for what I did," Jan said, "I just want to explain and apologize."

"Sounds like excuses to me," offered Luntic.

"Just listen to what I have to say _one_ time," Jan pleaded, "that's all I ask. What you do with it is up to you. I won't bother you anymore afterwards."

There was a pause, followed by Ovall throwing out a challenge of sorts.

"You two are always telling me I need to listen closely to important matters. Were you serious, or was it a lie?"

Catienne's back stiffened hearing this and, along with Luntic, she turned around with a cold look on her face.

"You calling me a liar?" she said, staring straight at Ovall.

"I don't know," the big man shot back, "are you?"

This struck even harder at the two technicians' pride.

"Fine!" Luntic exclaimed, "I'll listen, but you'd better not be wasting my time, Jan!"

"And Ovall, if Luntic and I turn out to be right, you're going to be sorry for calling us liars."

"We'll see," the big man said, crossing his massive arms over his chest; a smirk arching across one side of his mouth.

Waiting until the technicians had drawn close, Jan began her story, explaining how the incident with Vinial had been the trigger, along with the trashing of her quarters and Kyle's subsequent cavalier attitude about the whole matter. Listening to this, Catienne's and Luntic's annoyed glares began to soften. As for Ovall, he was nodding every so often, beginning to understand what had set Jan off.

"Sounds like you were a runaway thruster with no safety valve," he observed.

"That's as good a description as any," Jan said, "it was like no matter what I did, the anger just kept building inside me."

"And when you came down here…" Catienne began.

"You were looking for a way to try and let some it out," Luntic finished.

"That's it exactly," Jan replied, "there were times I felt like I was going to explode if I didn't do something."

"And I had to go and bring up Kyle," Ovall observed, the picture assembling in his mind, "which only served as a trigger. And then, when I shoved you…"

"I am _so sorry _for hitting you," Jan said, her regret clearly evident.

"I couldn't believe you knocked him down," said Luntic.

"You see how big he is," added Catienne.

"Now more than ever," Jan said, "just coming over here, I kept thinking about what a moron I'd been to take on someone so big. I'm lucky you didn't hit me back."

"I wouldn't have done that," said Ovall.

"You had the right to," Jan pressed.

The expression on the big man's face shifted, showing the discomfort he felt.

"Well, I wouldn't have. I just… wouldn't."

"Well then," Jan said, "I feel even more fortunate. Thank you, um…."

It had just occurred to her she had no idea what the big man's name was.

"Aocrog," he said by way of introduction, "Ovall Aocrog."

"Thank you, Ovall."

"You're welcome," he said, a smile coming to his face. The smile transformed him and Jan felt what remained of her fear of him fly away.

"So what happened next?" Luntic asked.

"I thought you two didn't want to listen to her," Ovall said, tongue-in-cheek.

"Oh, be quiet," Catienne said, flashing a look at the big man, "we're trying to listen here."

Time passed as Jan explained what had happened to her and Kyle in the security office, eliciting a chorus of laughter from her audience.

"Restall and Plana really threw you two in a cell?" Catienne asked.

"Bodily, in my case," Jan said, pantomiming what Restall had done to her.

"I can only imagine what happened when you saw Kyle," Ovall observed.

"It couldn't have been pretty," chimed in Luntic.

"It wasn't," Jan said, and went on to describe her and Kyle's confrontation, followed by him apologizing.

"Jeez," said Catienne, "first you two knock the daylights out of each other, and then Kyle's apologizing?"

"It sounds like a bad holo-drama," observed Luntic.

"Or one of those crummy reality shows," added Ovall, eliciting groans of agreement from the two technicians.

Jan continued, describing how she and Kyle had finally resolved things.

"And that's pretty much it."

"Wow," said Luntic, "that was… insane."

"From one extreme to the other," added Catienne.

"And that led you to come here today," chimed in Ovall.

Jan nodded.

"I feel like I'm going to have to apologize to the whole ship."

This elicited more laughter.

"In the end," Jan said, "I know nothing I say can make up for what I did. I just hope you three will be willing to forgive me."

Nearly a minute before anyone said anything.

"I don't believe in holding grudges," Ovall said, "and I think you've suffered far worse than anything I can do to you. So yeah, I forgive you."

He extended a hand and Jan reached to shake it, realizing she clearly had assessed this man all wrong.

"You should've talked to someone about this before it got so bad, Jan," said Catienne.

"I know," the operative said, "I just…"

"Catienne and I aren't exactly psychologists," Luntic interjected, "but we would've been willing to listen."

"Me too," added Ovall.

As the three smiled at her, Jan felt nearly awash in the wave of forgiveness and support. She was surprised to feel her eyes sting a little.

_Oh c'mon! I've got to be cried out by now!_

"Listen," Catienne said, taking a look at her chronometer and giving a surprised look at the display, "we've really gotta get back to work, okay?"

"Of course," Jan said, starting to turn away, "I understand."

Luntic caught her by the shoulder. "Just a sec there. As I said, we _do_ have to get back to work, but if you need to talk later on or maybe want some company in the mess hall, give us a call."

Holding back tears by a strong exertion of will, Jan managed to offer a nearly whispered reply.

"I will; thank you."

"What about me?" Ovall asked, looking from face to face, "I can come too, right?"

"Quit talking and get back over here, rookie," Catienne said, a frown crossing her face, "you've still got to finish aligning the plasma inducers.

"Aw c'mon!" the big man pleaded, "that whole sections' a mess!"

"Then you'd better get to fixing it!"

"Slave drivers," Ovall muttered.

"You say something?" Luntic asked.

"No, nothing," the big man replied as he followed the technicians back to the repulsor unit.

Jan watched them go; shaking her head at the interplay between the three and feeling thankful that they'd listened. The situation had gone from a hostile environment with little hope of resolution, to her being able to get through and see three more people she'd hurt be willing to forgive her. It had also been physically draining as well. As if to emphasize this point, her stomach growled, quite loudly. After looking around to make sure no else had heard, she headed out of the hangar bay and to the nearest lift. Ovall turned briefly to see Jan Ors walking away, smiling to himself.

_Classy lady there, Katarn's a lucky man._

"Ovall!"

"Coming!" he shouted back, reminding himself to be patient with Catienne and Luntic. His role here as a mechanic had to be played perfectly, no hitches.

_If they had any idea what I could really do, _he thought, _it'd definitely make things interesting. _

And perhaps one day he'd be able to, but for now he'd keep the disguise of a simple trainee, at least until that role became no longer necessary.


	13. Chapter 13: Wonderful Revelations

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall **

**Book 2, Part 2: Birth of a Jedi**

**Chapter 13: Wonderful Revelations

* * *

**

A/N: Greetings my friends on a blessedly comfortable Friday evening. Got one heck of a storm here last night, knocked down five trees in my neighborhood and plenty of other elsewhere. But it was worth for such a comfortable day! My virtual pen has been hard at work for you this week and I hope you'll be pleased with the results. Let me give you a quick update on the overall plotline. I'm going to spend a bit more time aboard the _Intrepid,_ long enough for Jan to finish making up to people (and wait'll you see what I've come up with for that!) as well as Kyle and Jan finally facing the music with Mon Mothma (that is gonna start off pretty ugly 'cause Mon is not pleased with either of them!).

From there, I'm going to write the cutscene where Kyle and Jan go back to the house on Sulon so Wee Gee can project the map to the Valley of the Jedi from 8t88's head. From there, Kyle and Jan will assemble a group for a briefing (not unlike the one I did when Kyle went to rescue Jan) and assess how to get to Ruusan, the current state of things there and how Kyle will infiltrate the area. Thus will begin the final mission arc in this game with three more lightsaber battles for our hero; culminating in the final confrontation with Jerec.

I've come up with an idea of how Kyle will handle that battle that the game designers totally didn't explore, but I think will work, more on that later. And that, my friends, is the plan. As for a chapter count, we're talking at least five, possibly more. But for now, let's do them shout outs!

Ovall Aocrog: I put it up a day early so you'd have an early birthday present, but no big either way. Writing the scene with Tinuviel, Nerwen and Wineglass was fun for me. And hey, got the scene worked out and all, so that's good! Don't say you're rambling. You're not, you're just trying to get through my addled brain who this character is. And sometimes, I'm denser than industrial grade concrete! No worries, pal. In the end, it'll always work out.

Tinuviel Undomiel: Here's hoping you're off the painkillers and feeling better! Glad you like the apology scene, it felt pretty good to me. You're absolutely right, those two ARE the polar opposites of a magnet and yet are somehow attracted to each other!

Manus Dei (Chapter 11): In a lot of ways, they are! Yeah, Hurricane Ors is a Cat 5 with a mean streak!

Nerwen Aldarion: Oh no, the apology tour is FAR from over. Trust me, you'll see. You're absolutely right, especially for Jan who I think has an extra measure of pride that she has to deal with. Humbling herself is not something she's accustomed to. Oh, you know I had to have you two tease her about Kyle! The scene wouldn't have been complete without it! Good! Hope you're still doing well!

Manus Dei (Chapter 12): Jan with a Lantern ring? And pissed off? Definite recipe for disaster. Well, I am an anime/manga fan, what's that word, otaku? So maybe that's influencing my writing. I haven't heard there was a Star Wars manga. I've seen the comic books/graphic novels by never heard there was a manga. I shall have to look for it. Hey, as long as you're enjoying the tale, take as long as you need to.

Phygmalion: Well, as normal as Jan gets. Really? Guess I didn't the pattern before, but now that I think about it, you're right. Yeah, I've got some research to do for those battles for certain. Also, regarding the email, my primary address is . I can send you a message no problem, just need your email address to send it to and we'll go from there.

A/N: Last time, special operative Jan Ors embarked on the first two stop in her quest to repair the damage done by her rampaging only a short time ago. With Kyle Katarn nearly recovered from an attack by rogue security guards, Jan is looking to seeing her friend again. However, she will soon find her world turned upside down as she learns a new secret about Kyle.

* * *

**New Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Turbolift**

As the lift ascended from the hangar deck, Jan glanced at her chrono and gave a downcast sigh. It was just as she'd suspected, her time with Catienne, Luntic and Ovall had been well over an hour.

_Kyle's more than likely checked out of Sickbay by now; and probably wondering where I am._

Pulling out her communicator, she called Sickbay and was quickly rewarded with Doctor's Berth's voice coming from the speaker. She quickly learned her guess had been right.

"That' right, Jan," the doctor said, "I released Kyle a little over an hour ago. He waited a bit longer, saying he was expecting you. But when you didn't turn up, he left. Anything wrong?"

"No," she replied, "I just got held up in a meeting. Any idea where he was going?"

"Not really," Berth said, "although he _did_ mention Luke's name."

_Is that right? _Jan thought, nodding to herself, _and if I know Kyle, he's just crazy enough to think he can train even though he just got out of Sickbay_

"All right then, Doctor, thank you."

"Hope you're able to find him," Berth said, ending the call.

_Oh, I will, _Jan thought, switching frequencies.

"Jan to Kyle, do you read me?"

She waited several, but there was no response.

"Kyle, its Jan calling, Are you receiving?"

Still no response.

"Katarn, if you're there, pick up, _now._"

It was barely two seconds later that a breathless response came through the speaker.

"Katarn here, that you, Jan?"

"It's me," she confirmed, "sorry I didn't call sooner, my 'meetings' took a bit longer than I expected."

"That's what I figured," Kyle replied, "and the result?"

"I'd prefer to tell you face-to-face"

"Sure," he said, "fine with me."

"Where are you, the way? And why are you breathing so heavily?"

"Training," he replied.

_I knew it._

"You _do_ realize you just got out of Sickbay?"

"Oh, c'mon, Jan," Kyle said with a tinge of frustration in his voice, "you sound like the doc. I'm fine. My ribs don't hurt at all. Besides, Luke and I are behind on our schedule."

Jan opened her mouth to say more, then closed it, knowing he would just ignore any further protest.

"So where are you two?"

"Exercise room on Deck 19," he replied.

Jan heard another voice, probably Luke's, call something and then Kyle's slightly muffled response.

"Luke says you can come on by if you want."

That struck Jan by surprise.

"Are you sure?" she asked after a moment's pause, "I don't want to interrupt anything."

"You won't be," Kyle confessed, "although there's not much to see here. Well, aside from Skywalker here knocking me all over the mat. Y'know, I keep telling him I just got out of Sickbay. You'd think he'd be easier on me."

"I thought you said you were fine," Luke replied, his voice coming from somewhere closer to Kyle.

"I am, but it doesn't mean you have to so hard on me."

"Sounds like you're having all kinds of fun," Jan said, smiling at the interplay between the two men, "maybe I _will_ come by. But not until I eat something first, I'm starving."

"We'll see you in a little while then," Kyle said, signing off.

* * *

**New Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Mess Hall **

**Ten Minutes Later**

This time, Jan patently ignored everyone in the room as she went to get some food. She could still feel the eyes on her, but after what had happened with Tinuviel, Nerwen, Wineglass, Catienne Tails, Luntic Pandora and Ovall Aocrog, she couldn't care less what anyone else thought right now. She was feeling good and was going to ride the wave of positive emotion for as long as it flowed. Sitting down at a table by herself, she dug into the meal eagerly, the smells and tastes made all the better by her hunger. Some minutes later, downing the last of her fruit cup and reaching for her drink, Jan sensed someone approaching her from behind. She considered turning around to see who it was, but decided to wait.

_I'll let whoever it is make the first and then we'll see._

A set of footsteps grew in volume as they approached, then slowed before moving to Jan's right side.

"Commander Ors?"

Looking up casually, Jan saw the speaker was one of the tactical staff she worked with. Perhaps 20 standard years old, brunette hair cut short but attractively arranged, the girl was wearing a crisp, clean ship's uniform. But it was her face that Jan focused on, noticing the uncertain expression. Looking close, she could detect that the girl wanted to ask a question, but was hesitating, unsure if she should do so or not. Having seen the rank insignia on the on the uniform lapel, Jan spoke to the girl.

"Yes, Lieutenant…?"

"Morkow, ma'am, Elaine Morkow."

"What can I do for you, Lieutenant Morkow?" Jan asked plainly, keeping her face neutral.

"Well, ma'am, I hate to bother you with this, I mean it's just a rumor and all. But I thought you might be able to confirm it. I mean I don't go around spreading rumors, but…"

"Lieutenant," Jan said, letting some annoyance creep into her tone, "get to the point."

"Yes, Commander, sorry," the girl said, looking ever more uncertain now, "some of us have heard that you and Mr. Katarn are… well… I don't want to make it sound wrong…"

"Back together?" Jan offered.

Something like a smile came to the girl's face. "Yes ma'am."

"Lieutenant," Jan said, letting the girl have the full weight of her disappointed expression, "normally I'd tell you that rumors are like weeds. They grow everywhere and are worth pretty much nothing. Whatever you've heard about Kyle and myself, any business between us is just that, _between us_. I don't really see why I should tell you anything that will just add more useless fodder to a pointless conversation."

The girl's face fell, and Jan could see that she was waiting for the next shoe to drop.

_I _could_ reprimand her, _Jan thought, _but since you're the only one with guts enough to pose the question, I'll let it slide _this_ time._

"_However_, Lieutenant, you've caught me on a good day. So, just for today, I'll let you in on things so you can go tell your friends as well."

"Oh, those aren't my friends, Commander, "the girl attested, but weakly."

"Lieutenant," Jan said, shaking her head at the girl, "you're deep enough already. Don't make things worse by trying to lie to me."

The girl's shoulders' slumped and looking away, she muttered, "There's no way you could know, you never saw me coming."

"Lieutenant."

"Yes , ma'am!" the girl said, straightening up again, her eyes back on Jan.

"Two things," she said, counting them off on her fingers, "first, I didn't need to see you to tell where you came from. Your footsteps told me that. Second, you smart off like that again where I can hear you and I'm going to report your behavior to your superior, understood?"

Realizing how deep she really was in it, the girl nodded and said, "Yes, Commander, I'm sorry."

The apology wasn't terribly sincere, but Jan accepted it anyway.

"Now," Jan said, "as to your question from before, I will tell you that Mr. Katarn and I have made up."

The girl's sullen expression suddenly brightened and a smile appeared on her face.

"Really, ma'am? Oh, that's good news then. I'm so happy for..."

"Lieutenant?"

"Yes ma'am?" the girl said warily.

"Don't forget what I said a moment ago. Now, on your way."

"Yes, Commander Ors," the girl said, starting to turn away, "thank you."

Pausing, she turned to face Jan once again.

"Commander Ors?"

"Yes, Lieutenant?" Jan asked, her annoyance creeping up a notch.

"I really am sorry for what I said."

This time, there was true sincerity in the words.

_Well, well, there just might be hope for you, Morkow._

"I appreciate that, Lieutenant, thank you."

Returning the girl's salute, Jan watched as she moved away and then let out a sigh.

_I'm surprised we don't have our own scandal sheet aboard this ship, _Jan thought, finishing her drink and rising from the table. After depositing her tray on the cleaning belt, she walked out of the mess hall, her good slightly diminished, but still there.

_Okay, Katarn, time to see this training of yours._

**New Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Training Area **

**Deck 19  
**

Lightsaber blades clashed; emerald blade against green as Kyle drove in and Luke parried. Shifting his weight to the left foot, Kyle pivoted out of the way of Luke's counter slash and brought his blade around to block the next blow. The men pushed against one another for a moment, and then Luke broke away before coming in again with a double slash attack, moving his blade in a rough "X" shape. Remembering that such a move took more physical strength plus time to recover after each slash, Kyle backed away a step as the green blade slashed diagonally in front of him, then drove his own blade straight out and ahead, aiming for the center of Luke's chest. The Jedi saw the blow coming, knew he couldn't bring his blade up in time and so threw himself to the side at the last second. As he moved, Luke sent a Force Push at Kyle, intending to knock the operative off his feet. But Kyle sensed the exertion of Force energy and executed his own Push, which met Luke's and effectively canceled each other out.

Coming up onto one knee after his roll, Luke attacked, this time using a brute force assault designed to smash through Kyle's defenses. Seeing it coming, the operative spun to the left, out of the way of the strike, while simultaneously bringing his own blade up. A sensor in Luke's collar beeped as the emerald blade stopped just short of his neck.

"Gotcha," Kyle said, smiling. But then his smile faded as a sensor attached to his back went off as well.

"Not bad," Luke said, also smiling, the tip of his blade inches from the operative's back, "but you didn't counter my riposte. True, I'd be dead right now, but so would you."

"Blast it," the operative exclaimed, closing his blade down and taking a moment to recover his breath, "I was so sure I had you there."

"You _did_, Kyle," Luke emphasized, shutting his own lightsaber off, "but my counterblow is what I was referring to regarding situational awareness. It isn't enough to know where you are or where your opponent is, you've got to see the whole battlefield in your mind."

"Guess I still need some work," the operative said disappointedly.

Moving up next to him, Luke put a hand on the man's shoulder.

"And _you've_ got to stop being so hard on yourself. Remember, Kyle, I've been at this longer. My experience gives me the edge, but you're getting there. Don't forget what it was like the first time we tried this. You couldn't land a single blow within a mile of me."

"Oh thanks, teach," Kyle said sarcastically, "that makes me feel _ever_ so much better."

Chuckling, Luke used the Force to recharge his muscles while Kyle worked to do the same.

"Ready for another round?" the Jedi asked.

"You know it."

Suddenly, Luke paused, looking away.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked.

The Jedi didn't answer for several seconds, and then smiled.

"A presence in the Force," he said, "I didn't know who it was at first and wanted to make sure."

"Well, who is it?"

"Why don't you see if you can tell?" Luke offered.

"Well… okay," Kyle replied, shrugging. Closing his eyes, he reached out to the Force and concentrated on detecting who it was Luke had sensed approaching. A moment later, he smiled as well.

"Be cautious, Kyle," Luke suddenly warned.

"Huh?"

"Your thoughts betray you," the Jedi replied, tapping the side of his head with a finger.

"Hey! No one gave you permission to look!"

"I couldn't help it, Kyle," Luke replied chidingly, "you're broadcasting your feelings all over the place."

Just then, the door chime sounded, but neither man moved to answer it.

"Well?" Luke asked, "You going to let her in or what?"

"Can't you tell?" the operative countered.

When the Jedi didn't answer right away, Kyle smiled broadly.

"Hah! I _knew_ you couldn't tell."

Luke said nothing as Kyle moved towards the door, muttering, "Broadcasting my emotions all over the place, knew he was messin' with me."

"Just because I didn't say doesn't mean I don't know," Luke said quietly to himself, waiting as he heard the sound of the door opening.

"Jan!" Kyle said happily, "you came."

"Of course I did," she replied, "you invited me, remember?"

"Oh that's right," Kyle said absentmindedly, "sorry, been really focused on working with Luke today. C'mon in."

"Thanks."

As the door shut behind her, Jan followed Kyle to the workout mat he and Luke had spread along with their collections of equipment, water and other paraphernalia.

"Hello, Jan," Luke called.

"Hi," she replied, raising a hand in greeting, "so this is the big secret training area you guys have."

"Nothing so secret about it," Luke commented, "just a room big enough for us to make use of."

"So what's with the suits?" she asked, curious.

Luke and Kyle were similiarly attired in black coveralls.

"These are sensor suits," the Jedi explained, "They detect strikes when Kyle and I spar so we know when and where we land our blows."

"Very nice," Jan said, "so tell me, what kinds of training do you two do here?"

"Pretty simple stuff," Kyle replied, "exercises, stretching, the occasional lecture from Professor Skywalker and a bit of combat training."

"_Professor_ Skywalker," Luke echoed incredulously.

"Well, it's what you sound like sometimes," Kyle teased, throwing Luke a grin to show he wasn't serious.

"Well then," the Jedi said, "perhaps I should let Jan experience one of _Professor_ Skywalker's infamous lectures then."

"You wouldn't," Kyle said uncertainly.

Not quite sure what was going on, Jan decided to defer on listening to any kind lecture.

"That's… really not necessary," she called.

"Pity," Luke said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "I had a prepared quite the excellent one today regarding the ancient meditation rituals of the Jedi. You see, it starts with…"

"Luke!" Kyle exclaimed, then lowering his voice a bit, added, "C'mon."

"Very well then," the Jedi said, pretending to be quite disappointed, but unable to hold the expression for longer than a few seconds before laughing and then smiling over Jan, "then perhaps our guest would care to see the two of us engage in combat then."

Now that was something Jan understood and having previously experienced what a lightsaber felt like, she was curious to see what the two men could do, especially Kyle.

"Yes!" she said emphatically, "please. Is it okay if I sit over here?"

She indicated a place near Kyle's gear.

"Sure," the operative said, smiling at her choice.

"Just be watchful," Luke advised, "we usually keep to the confines of the mat, but sometimes move beyond it."

"Right," Jan said, "I'll keep an eye out.

"All right then," Luke replied, "Kyle?"

"Ready when you are."

As Jan watched, the two men moved to the middle of the mat where both activated their lightsabers, the double _snap-hiss_ echoing loudly. Each then held his saber out to the side, and then snapped it up in front of their faces, a type of salute Luke had learned about and taught to Kyle.

"And now," the Jedi said loudly, "begin!"

Springing apart, the two men began to circle each other, each waiting for an opening, a chance to strike. Kyle was the first to move, driving in with a downward slice at Luke's left leg. The Jedi responded by leaping into the air and flipping over the operative. Landing softly and regaining his feet, Luke spun, slicing high, aiming for the back of Kyle's neck. But then, the operative spun as well and emerald blade crashed against green blade, generating a snarl of static electricity around the locked blades.

_What a sound, _Jan thought.

Pulling his blade away, it was Luke this time who attacked, aiming a sweeping slash at Kyle's legs. Seeing it coming, the operative called out to the Force as he pushed off the ground. Jan's eyes went wide with surprise as Kyle rose into the air, executing a back flip that brought him down several steps away from Luke. But unlike the Jedi's precise landing, Kyle's left foot slipped and he dropped to one knee. Seeing this, Luke charged in, bringing an overhead slash down on the operative's head.

_Look out, Kyle! _ Fists clenched together, Jan sent silent encouragement, then pumped a fist in the air as Kyle brought his blade up and blocked Luke's strike. Green blade warred against emerald for a moment before Kyle pushed hard, knocking Luke's blade away while the operative rolled to his left, rising to his feet and then driving his blade forward like a spear. Luke spun away at the last second and brought his blade crashing down on Kyle's, knocking it down. But Kyle used the momentum to roll his blade back up towards his left shoulder before driving it in again, feeling Luke's counterattack a moment too late. Sensors beeped as both men landed strikes, Kyle's emerald beam stopping just shy of Luke's chest, while the Jedi's green blade had come to rest just to the side of the operative's neck. Pulling their blades back, both men closed them down and then worked to recover their breath.

"Nice recovery, Kyle," Luke said, "You almost had me."

"I felt you coming this time, but I was already committed to my strike."

And then both turned to look as Jan stood there, applauding, a big smile on her face.

"Guess the audience approves, "Kyle observed.

"I'd say so," Luke agreed.

"So what'd you think?" Kyle asked, moving towards her.

"Amazing," she confessed, "the two of you were so fast, I could barely follow your movements. But Kyle, you need to work on that landing. Luke wouldn't have been able to execute that one attack if you hadn't slipped."

"Yeah," the operative said, nodding, disappointment in his voice, "I know."

"But Jan," Luke interjected, "that's only the third time Kyle's tried that back flip. For someone with that little experience, I'd say he did pretty well. And don't forget, even though he slipped, he managed to defend himself against my attack."

"Yeah," Jan said, "you're right. And what about the last strike? When you knocked his blade down, Luke, I thought that was it."

"We've been working on how to recover from downward blocks," the Jedi said, "Kyle's the one who came up with the idea of adding the spear strike to it."

"Well, well, Katarn," Jan said, "sounds like you're the teacher's favorite pupil."

"His _only_ pupil."

"Still, when you consider you're going up against a Jedi," she observed, "I think a draw like that wasn't too bad."

"Oh, it wasn't a draw, Jan," Luke said.

"Huh?"

"Did you hear those two beeps?"

She nodded.

"We both landed our strikes. Technically, we're both dead right now."

"You mean," Jan asked, looking at Kyle with surprised eyes, "he got you?"

"He most certainly did," Luke replied.

"But he got me too," Kyle added, "that's why there were _two_ beeps."

"And these were fatal blows?"

Luke and Kyle both nodded.

"Oh wow," Jan said; starting to understand just how close to reality the combat had been.

"I'm gonna get him one of these days," Kyle said defiantly.

"You _hope_ so," Luke countered.

"Look," Jan said, "I don't mean to demean your or anything, Kyle, but I have to ask Luke this. Given that you're an actual Jedi and Katarn is, a trainee I guess, it's pretty significant that he managed to land a fatal blow on you, isn't it?"

"It really is," the Jedi replied, nodding, then gestured at Kyle, "That's what I keep trying to tell _him_."

Realizing what Jan was saying, Kyle's slightly disappointed expression morphed into a small smile.

"I guess it _is_ kind of impressive," he observed.

"That's the spirit!" Luke exclaimed, clapping the operative on the shoulder. "You wanna go one more time?"

"Do you?" Kyle responded.

"Oh ho ho," Luke said, raising his eyebrows, "Talk about delusions of grandeur."

"That's Kyle for you," Jan observed.

"Hey!" the operative exclaimed, "I resemble that remark!"

This set all three to laughing. Once they had calmed, Luke and Kyle moved once again onto the mat.

"Okay, Kyle," the Jedi, "it's good that you sensed my final attack before. That's the battlefield awareness I talked about. Now, try and see if you can do it with each strike. See if you can figure out where I'm going and what I'm about to do, then devise a way to combat it, okay?"

"I'll tr… no, I'll do it."

"Good," Luke said, smiling confidently at his friend, "sabers out!"

The two performed the salute once again, then stepped back and began to circle, each looking for the chance. And then Luke drove in with a slashing attack.

* * *

**Five Minutes Later**

Kyle all but collapsed at the edge of the mat, sitting down heavily with a great sigh.

"Here," Jan said, holding out a large bottle.

"Thanks," he replied, popping the top off and taking a long pull. The purple colored liquid inside was primarily water, but was imbued with several vitamins, minerals and restorative substances designed to quench one's thirst while helping to recover the energy and stamina lost during heavy exertion. Close by, Luke was also having a good, long drink. Both men were drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. The Force had helped to relax their sore joints and muscles, but it couldn't help with the thirst the two had built up.

"Well," said Kyle, after placing the container back on the floor, "guess there's always next time."

"True," Luke said, "but Kyle, that last sequence, I never expected that backwards slash."

"Yeah," the operative said, smiling a little, "I felt it would work. If only I'd ducked down a second faster than I did, you would have missed me."

"That wasn't your fault," Luke countered, "you just got too close to the edge of the mat."

But Kyle shook his head in response. "I lost track of where I was. You said earlier I need to be aware of the environment around me. I wasn't."

Blowing out a frustrated breath, Luke said, "Kyle Katarn, depressed party of one."

"What?"

Luke opened his mouth to speak, then stopped and took a deep breath. "Kyle, I know you don't like losing, neither do I. But this _isn't_ a competition. I haven't won and you _certainly_ haven't lost."

The operative opened his mouth to speak, but the Jedi cut him off.

"Just wait a sec and listen to me, okay? _Really_ listen."

"All right," Kyle replied.

"Good," Luke said, offering him an encouraging smile, "now Kyle, what I want to explain and want _you_ to understand is that you're on a journey here, and it's a journey you'll never finish."

Kyle raised an eyebrow. "I don't quite get the metaphor."

"Then shut up and let me finish," Luke said, his tone of voice letting the operative know he was kidding, "some journeys take one's entire life, Kyle, they're never finished. Answer me this, do you think a professional soldier like yourself can ever _stop_ learning?"

"Of course not."

"It's the same thing with learning to master the lightsaber, you _never will_. Oh, you will get better and I think attain a high degree of skill, but you'll _never_ achieve complete mastery."

"Then what's the point of all this, then?" Kyle exclaimed.

"The point," Luke explained calmly, "is to learn, is to achieve; to hone your skills each and every day. Because one day, you'll discover just how much you _really_ know."

Seconds passed as Kyle digested this.

"Then let me ask this, "the operative said, "Am I _really_ improving?"

Frustration crossed Luke's face for a moment, then came the look of someone who just thought of the perfect idea.

"How about we let an impartial party decide?" the Jedi asked.

"You mean Jan?"

Luke nodded.

Looking to her, Kyle asked, "well, how about it, partner?"

"Of course I will," Jan said, "although I'm not sure how."

Retrieving a small video player, Luke placed it on the ground where all three could see, tapping buttons on its surface. The blank screen soon showed Kyle and Luke, standing together on the mat, unmoving.

"What I'm about to show you here," Luke said; "is a recording of the first time Kyle and I practiced a set of offensive and defensive positions. Now watch."

On the screen, Luke turned to Kyle.

"Now, just follow me and try to match my moves, okay?"

"Okay."

"All right then, sabers up!"

Both lightsaber blades came to life.

"1st defensive position," Luke called, moving his blade down to protect against an imaginary strike to his legs. Kyle matched the move, but much slower.

"And the second."

Once again, Kyle was behind as Luke brought his blade up against an overhead attack.

"And into the third."

As the trio watched, it quickly became clear that the Kyle on the screen was struggling. Several times he almost fell and his movements with the saber were clumsy at best. Luke paused the playback as the Jedi on the screen called out for the 12th position.

"Okay, so you saw that."

"Did I ever," Jan said, looking over, "Kyle, you were a mess."

"Oh thanks," the operative responded somewhat angrily.

"Whoa there," Luke said, stepping over to his friend and laying a hand on his shoulder, "calm down. I didn't do that to embarrass you, Kyle. It was only to let Jan see where you were at the beginning. Now, let's show what you've learned since then."

Realizing what Luke was doing, Kyle's anger quickly abated. He followed the Jedi onto the mat and got set. Both men were facing the same way, an arm's length apart.

"Okay, sabers up!"

Both men activated the blades, the double _snap-hiss_ echoing.

"Okay," Luke said, smiling over at Kyle, "let's go. First defensive position."

Jan watched as the two men seemed to move as one, blades slashing down.

"Second," Luke called.

Again, perfectly synchronized, the emerald blade right with the green blade swinging up.

"Third position."

Jan found herself smiling and almost cheering Kyle as she watched him execute move after move, at the worst a heartbeat behind Luke.

_It reminds me of watching my mother dance, perfectly in time with the music; each move executed precisely, one after the other._

And then she saw Kyle's face, expression completely neutral, focused only on the moment. And while no emotion was visible, Jan could feel it.

_He's enjoying this, every bit of it._

And so was she, her feelings for Kyle growing stronger, even beyond what she already felt for him.

"And… back around!" Luke called, turning in a perfect circle, bringing his blade to a guard position, slightly angled to the right. Kyle nearly mirrored the move, wobbling for a brief second, but completing the circle without falling and matching Luke's stance at the end. Both men breathed heavily from the effort and then Luke looked over to Jan and called out.

"So how was that?"

Jan was on her feet a moment later, applauding enthusiastically.

"Incredible! Just… incredible!"

"How'd I do?" Kyle asked.

"It was like you two were of one mind," Jan exclaimed, "you both moved at the same time, your blades were right with each other. Kyle… you've definitely improved… a lot."

"Really?" he said, a little unsure.

"I mean it, Kyle," she said firmly, "seriously. It was… awesome."

"Well, thanks," the operative said, cheeks coloring a little.

"_Now_ do you believe me?" asked Luke.

"I suppose," Kyle replied, nodding, "There's just one problem."

"And what's that."

"I still wanna win."

Luke stared at the operative, his eyes wide with disbelief, and then exclaimed, "I give up! You're hopeless!"

And then Kyle laughed, Jan joining him a moment later. After staring at the pair for a few seconds, Luke joined in.

* * *

**A Few Minutes Later**

After asking Jan to wait outside for him while he and Luke cleaned up, Kyle gathered his gear together, his mind chewing on a problem he'd been dealing with for some time. Looking over to Luke and remembering what the Jedi had told him, he decided.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to tell her?"

"Going to… you mean Jan?"

Kyle nodded.

"And what exactly are you going to tell her?"

"About my Force abilities," Kyle replied.

"Oh," Luke said, look perhaps a little disappointed, "I thought it might be something else."

Not quite sure what the comment meant, Kyle dismissed it as nothing significant.

"It's like you said, Luke, she deserves to know. And since she's seen me practicing with you, I… I… think I can finally tell her."

"You're certain?"

"To tell you the truth, not really," Kyle replied, "but I have to tell her _someday_, don't I?"

When Luke didn't answer right away, Kyle felt a sudden flash of concern.

"It's only fair, right? I can't keep this from her forever, can I? I mean…"

"Kyle?" Luke interrupted gently.

"Yeah?"

"Let me put it this way. If I were you, I'd want her to know."

"I'm not sure I get that," the operative said.

"Oh c'mon, Kyle," Luke said, "whether you say or it not, I know. The minute Jan came in here, I could sense it."

"But I thought…"

"Kyle, strong emotion like that is _very_ hard to conceal. I have little doubt you'll one day learn how to. But, seriously, if I felt for someone the way you feel for Jan, I'd want her to know."

Hearing this, Kyle smiled broadly, happy to know his intention was a good one. But then his face clouded again.

"How do you think she'll handle it?"

"That, my friend," Luke said honestly, "is something I cannot answer."

"Well, will it scare her? Will she think I'm a freak?"

Luke held back on telling the operative that Jan probably thought he was a freak already. This wasn't a time for teasing. He chose his words carefully.

"Ask yourself this question, Kyle. If the roles were reversed and it was Jan who was Force-sensitive, how would _you_ react?"

"I… I'm… not sure," the operative stammered, trying to figure out answer, "I supposed I'd be surprised, maybe a little scared. I mean, learning something like that is pretty major."

"Would you run away and leave her?"

"Absolutely not!" the operative exclaimed, "Never! Even if I didn't completely understand, I'd do my best to support her, no matter what."

"And so," Luke observed, "you have your answer."

Kyle stared at his friend for a long moment, and then gradually, understanding came to his face. Approaching Luke, he smiled and held out his hand.

"Thanks, Luke."

The two men clasped hands strongly, words unspoken passing between them.

"Good luck, Kyle. I hope it goes well."

And with that, the operative moved towards the door, determined and little less frightened about what he was going to do.

* * *

Jan turned as the door slid open and slightly disheveled Kyle Katarn walked out.

"All set?" she asked.

"All set," he replied.

Not seeing anyone around, he bent to kiss her, but Jan wrinkled her nose and pushed him away.

"Not until you remove that man-stink, Katarn."

"Man-stink?" he echoed, almost laughing at her.

"Would you prefer man-funk?"

"How about man-musk?"

"Uh huh, " she said, moving several steps away before turning and giving him a pointed look, "Y'know, I'm starting to learn that some of the old sayings are right, men _do_ stink. And in your case, literally. C'mon, Katarn, you need a shower, _now_."

Making a show of smelling himself, Kyle said, "Doesn't smell that bad to me."

"Katarn," Jan said, fixing him with her patented glare, "unless you want to eat alone tonight and every subsequent meal for the foreseeable future, I'd recommend you get yourself cleaned up."

"Yes, Jan, coming, Jan," he said, moving in her direction.

They found a scooter and despite her earlier protestation, Jan stood next to them as they headed out.

"I have to say, I'm rather impressed with Luke," Jan said.

"I'm definitely glad he's here to teach me," Kyle added.

"So am I," Jan said, "but that's not what I meant."

"Oh?"

"It's the way he teaches, the way he acts towards you. He really does care about you, Kyle. He wants you to succeed."

The operative considered this and then said, "I suppose so. He's always trying to encourage me, to get me to quit dwelling on my mistakes and failures. It's just…"

"You want to win."

"That's it exactly," Kyle confirmed, "I get so frustrated sometimes. I wonder if I'll ever be able to beat him."

"But Luke told you it wasn't a competition."

"I know," Kyle replied, "and I try to keep it in mind during training, but when I think I've got him and it turns out he got me too, I feel like I lost."

"Yeah, I can understand that," said Jan, "but didn't Luke say something about you being on a journey."

Kyle nodded. "He was trying to tell me that I'll be learning for the rest of my life and I shouldn't be so anxious and frustrated when I don't do as well as I think I should."

"So why don't you do that?"

"Believe me, Jan, I _want_ to. It just seems easier said than done sometimes. It's like I told Luke a while back. I hate to lose."

"You are a competitive thing, aren't you?" she observed, looking at him.

Kyle scratched his head lightly. "I suppose I am. At the Imperial Academy, you either won or lost. That old training still runs deep."

"Then work with it," Jan advised, "Consider it another step along the journey."

"Y'know something, Jan?"

"What?"

"You're pretty smart sometimes."

"I know," she replied and they both laughed.

* * *

Finding a lift, they boarded it and traveled vertically for a time before stepping out and finding another scooter that soon deposited them outside Kyle's quarters. Keying the door open, he moved inside and turned towards the refresher when he realized Jan had come in as well. He turned to look back at her.

"Um, Jan? What are you doing?"

"Hmmm? Well, I guess I'm waiting for you, Katarn. Let's go already."

He lifted an eyebrow at her.

"What?"

"Jan, I know we're close and all, but there is _no_ way you're staying in my room while I get undressed."

"I don't see what the problem is," she said nonchalantly, "it's not like you've got anything I haven't seen before."

"What!"

"Well," she said, giving him a slightly sensual look, "there was that one time in Sickbay aboard the _New Hope."_

"I don't believe you!" Kyle exploded, "you promised me you'd never bring that up again! You swore you'd never do it!"

"Had my fingers crossed," Jan teased.

Suddenly, Kyle felt a shift in the Force. It was subtle, but clear enough that he understood it. Still looking at Jan, he smiled evilly.

"Okay, Ors," he said, "let's just see how serious you are."

"Oh, I'm quite serious, Kyle."

"Uh-huh," he returned disbelievingly, "I think you're bluffing, so let's see."

So saying, Kyle undid the belt of his trousers and removed it. Next, he moved to the top clasp and zipper. He had just undone the first when Jan shouted.

"What in the world are you doing, Katarn?" she cried, "don't do that right in front of me! Stop it right now!"

"I thought you didn't have a problem with it," Kyle challenged, "you said you saw it before."

He moved his hands closer to the zipper.

Turning round, Jan moved to the door which slid open at her approach and started to pass through, but not before turning to look over her shoulder, a cold look on her face.

"You're a dead man when you come out of here, Katarn."

In response, he pulled the zipper down, eliciting a short scream from Jan as she ducked outside. Laughing aloud, Kyle finished undressing and took his shower. Afterwards, having toweled off and putting on a fresh set of clothes, he checked his hair in the mirror and combed a few loose hairs into place before moving towards the door. He was grinning, imagining Jan waiting outside.

"All done," he said, opening the door and stepping outside, "you can come in… whoa!"

She seemed to come out of nowhere, spinning him around and grabbing both his arms in a vice-like grip. A second later, his face met the wall outside with a not-so-soft impact. One of his arms was jerked up and he cried out.

_Who the heck?_

The answer came a moment later.

"That wasn't funny, Katarn," Jan said coldly, "I'll admit I pushed a bit too far with the teasing, but in no way does that excuse what you did to me."

"Oh c'mon Jan," Kyle managed to say, trying to stay calm despite the pain and his own growing anger, "you didn't really think I'd do it, did you?"

"It sure looked like it," she replied.

"Well, I wouldn't have done it," he said, "I was just getting you back is all, okay?"

"It still wasn't funny."

"Okay!" he exclaimed, starting to lose patience with her, "it wasn't funny. I'm sorry, all right? Now let me go!"

"Not until you apologize properly," she said; her voice still cold and menacing.

"Jan," Kyle said, trying not to let his frustrated anger show, "this really hurts. Let me go and I'll apologize however you want, okay?"

His patience broke when she didn't immediately respond.

_I'm sorry, Jan, _he thought, _but you're not leaving me much choice._

Doing his best to remain calm and ignore the pain, Kyle closed his eyes and reached out to the Force, knowing he had to be careful. He didn't want to hurt Jan, only to make her let go. Barely had he completed this thought than Jan uttered a squawk of surprise as the Force Push hit her. With the pain and pressure gone, Kyle whirled around to see her fetch up against the opposite wall. Fortunately, the impact wasn't a hard one. Jan's eyes closed for a moment, then opened, staring wide-eyed at him.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"I asked you to let go," Kyle replied matter-of-factly, "you wouldn't, so I made you."

"You couldn't have," she shot back, "I had both your arms pinned."

_Oh boy, _Kyle thought, _this is _not_ the way I wanted to have this discussion._

"You're right," he said, "but I know another way."

"What are you talking about, Katarn?"

"I promise I'll explain everything, Jan. But first, let me do this."

Approaching her, Kyle gently grasped Jan's shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Jan," he said sincerely, "I didn't mean to make you mad. I just wanted to get you back for teasing me. I never would have gone through with it. I wouldn't do that to you."

At first, she stood stiffly in his arms, her head down. But as he finished speaking, she reached out, placing one hand on his chest and reaching up with the other to touch his face. He smiled as she stroked his cheek. Looking into his eyes, her face relaxed before she gave him a regretful look.

"I'm sorry too," she said, "I shouldn't have done that. Are you okay?"

"Well my shoulder blade may never be the same, but yeah, I'm fine."

He immediately regretted the joke as tears appeared in Jan's eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said again, her voice thickening.

"No… Jan, please don't cry," he said, reaching to stroke her hair, "I really am fine, seriously."

"Forgive me?" she asked a little hesitantly.

He smiled warmly at her. "Of course."

And then they kissed, Jan reaching up and cupping his face in her hands, pulling him closer. Kyle let his fingers dance through her hair, occasionally bumping up against a clip or comb. When their lips parted, they smiled and hugged each other tightly before disengaging.

"All right then," Jan, wiping her face with the backs of her fingers, "so how about you tell just how it is you managed to make me let go."

"C'mon inside," Kyle said, holding a hand to indicate she should go first, "And I'll explain."

* * *

**Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Quarters of Kyle Katarn**

**One Hour Later**

"And that's pretty much it," Kyle concluded, sitting back in his chair, "Luke came here not just to train me how to use the lightsaber, but also to help me learn how to use my Force abilities."

Jan was seated on Kyle's bed, directly opposite and had barely moved since the operative had begun talking. As Kyle had asked, she hadn't interrupted or commented once.

"So?" he said, feeling anxious," what do you think?"

"Are you serious about this, Kyle?"

"Completely," he said.

"Well, I don't believe it," she said, face mirroring her words.

"What do you mean you don't believe it?" he echoed, surprised and a little hurt.

"Kyle, you're not Skywalker and you're not related to him like Princess Leia. There's no way you can have Force powers."

"Other people besides Skywalkers can be Force-sensitive, Jan."

"Maybe so," she replied, "but I just can't imagine that one of them is you."

"So, I'm lying then?"

"Don't be like that," Jan said, giving him a sympathetic look, "I didn't say you were lying. I just think you're…"

"What?" Kyle challenged.

"Mistaken," Jan replied.

"Mistaken? Jan, this isn't like calculating the _Crow_'s fuel mix or entering coordinates into the hyperdrive. I _know_ I have Force powers, Luke and I work on them every time we train."

"Then how come I didn't see you use them earlier?" she shot back.

"You did," Kyle said emphatically, "that back flip I did? I used the Force to do it."

"Then how come your landing was off?"

"Well… I'm still learning to use my powers, Jan. I don't always get it right."

She was shaking her head. "Kyle, I think what you did today was try to make use of techniques you've seen Luke do. That's why you had trouble."

"I don't believe this," he said, throwing his hands up in the air, "how can you have listened to everything I said and not believe me?"

"I just don't think it's possible, Kyle. I'm not trying to be mean here. But I just don't believe it."

"All right then," he said, "I wasn't sure about doing this, but after what you've said, I guess the only way to convince you is to show you."

Standing up from the chair, Kyle moved to his bureau and, unclipping his lightsaber, placed the silvery cylinder on top before backing away.

"What are you doing?" Jan asked.

"Just watch," he replied, closing his eyes.

Unsure, but willing to cooperate, Jan sat and watched as Kyle reached out with his right hand.

_You need to get closer if you're going to pick it up, Kyle._

Just then, there came a sound, like something vibrating. Jan looked about before her eyes settled on the lightsaber hilt.

It was shaking.

_What's going on here?_

And then, before her eyes, the cylinder lifted into the air, rising several inches above the bureau before it stopped and just… floated there.

"Kyle?" Jan said, looking to him.

"Wait," he said; his voice low, "watch."

Looking back to the saber, Jan's eyes widened as the cylinder began to tumble first horizontally, then vertically, then about all three axes at once. So focused was she on it that she didn't see Kyle open his eyes and smile.

"You think that's good," he said, "how about this?"

Rendered speechless, Jan watched as the lightsaber straightened, then moved towards Kyle. The cylinder orbited him twice before moving away and coming towards her. Jan's eyes followed it until the lightsaber hilt came to a stop just in front of her.

"Put out your hand," Kyle said.

Jan did so and the lightsaber gently settled into her palm. She turned as Kyle exhaled loudly. He blinked twice, and then, with a strong exhalation, moved to the chair and sat down, giving her a pointed look.

"Well?"

She opened and closed her mouth twice, her mind a complete jumble.

_I don't believe it, _she thought, _but it has to be true. I saw it. But how? How did he do it?_

Slowly, the realization crept upon her.

_Could I have been wrong? Does he really have Force powers?_

As if in answer to her thoughts, Kyle asked. "Would you like to see something else?"

Staring at his smiling face, her mind awhirl, Jan couldn't help but want to see more.

"Can I?" she said quietly.

"Sure," Kyle said, "but this time, I need you to hold very still and not say anything. I haven't done this often and I really need to concentrate, okay?

Jan nodded.

"All right," he said, "here we go."

Closing his eyes again, Kyle reached out to the Force and asked a somewhat selfish request, but found that the eons-old power did not seem to mind. As Jan watched, he reached out with both arms this time and she could see his brow furrow deeply, evidence of his concentration. Then there was the most curious sensation from beneath where she sat. Jan was tempted to look, but remembered what Kyle had said and stayed still. The sensation intensified until Jan realized she was slowly being lifted into the air. The room seemed to descend in front of her until she was slightly higher than Kyle's outstretched legs. Thinking of what might happen should he lose focus, her heart began to beat fearfully.

_Don't drop me, Katarn, _she thought strongly, _I swear, if you drop me…_

Once again, as if hearing her thoughts, Kyle spoke.

"Don't worry, Jan. I won't let you fall."

Hearing his voice, Jan experienced a feeling of warmth and security. Though her heart continued to beat quickly, in her mind, she had a strong sense that she was safe.

She began to move forward now, drifting towards Kyle until she was poised directly over him. And then, she descended, just as gently and slowly as she had risen. But then, a few inches from landing, the sensation of being held disappeared and Jan called out as she dropped the rest of the way. Kyle made a sound like a high-pitched squeal combined with a loud "oof" as Jan landed directly on his lap, his breath forcefully exploding out.

"Kyle!" Jan exclaimed, using her hands to push forward and off him, landing on her feet next to the chair. She quickly turned around and looked at him. Kyle's eyes were almost bugging out of his head as he fought to get air back into his lungs, his face screwed up in pain. Wanting to help, but not wanting to make things any worse, Jan placed a hand atop Kyle's forehead and gently caressed there before moving down to his left cheek then across to the other.

"What am I going to do with you, you wonderful idiot?" she said, smiling at him.

Gradually, as the waves of pain radiating from his middle passed, Kyle got his breath back.

"Sorry," he said, voice somewhat hoarse, "I thought I could handle it."

Bending down, Jan gently kissed him. "I'm the one who should be saying sorry here, Kyle. You really _do_ have Force Powers. I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"It's okay," he replied, "took me a long time to get used to the idea too. I knew you didn't…"

"Oh no," Jan said, shaking her head at him, "don't you dare say I didn't mean everything I said, Kyle. I _know_ what I said and I was dead wrong. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you."

"Good," Jan said, kissing him again, "because I'm also am a little mad at you."

"What'd I do now?"

"What just happened," she said, "you didn't have to go to such lengths to prove your point."

"I'm sorry," he replied, "I just want to do something special for you."

"And it was," Jan said, "right up till that last part."

Kyle laughed, and then cried out. "Oh man, please don't do that, it hurts to laugh."

"Do you want me to take you to Sickbay?"

"No way!" he exclaimed and then winced at the pain. Lowering his voice, he continued. "There's no way I am explaining this to Berth. I'll be okay in a bit."

"Then let's talk," Jan said, "it'll distract you from the pain."

"Sounds good to me."

Sitting back down on the bed, Jan looked over at Kyle.

"I have to ask this first," she said, "with Luke here and you having Force powers; does this mean you're going to a Jedi, Kyle?"

"I honestly don't know," he replied, "maybe."

"What does Luke have to say about it?"

"Pretty much that it's up to me," Kyle explained, "obviously, he'd like me to join the team, but he said he won't force me."

"That had to be a relief."

Kyle nodded.

"How do _you_ feel about it?"

"Again, Jan, I honestly don't know. Being a Jedi sounds pretty cool and all, but I don't know if I'm ready to commit my life to it. I mean, I'm pretty happy with my life here. The idea of giving it all up, the missions, the _Crow_, my friends, you."

Here the operative paused, mind whirling as he considered the gravity of what he had just said. Over on the bed, Jan felt her heart thump strongly in her chest, her cheeks warming.

"Kyle…"

"Ah, don't worry. It's not like I have to decide anytime soon. There's plenty of time."

"I don't want you to leave."

It was if a blaster shot had gone off in his mind. Had Jan just said what he thought she had said?

"Jan; did you…"

"Please don't make me say it again, Kyle," she interjected, voice thick with emotion.

Neither of them said anything for a while, both contemplating the words already spoken and what could or should be said next.

"Jan?"

"Yes, Kyle?

"Thank you."

Hot blood seemed to crash in waves within the confines of Jan's chest, her heart accelerating to a speedy tempo. Her mind was a whirl of thoughts and emotions, all warring for first place and none reaching it.

The two of them sat quietly a while longer.

"Y'know," Kyle said, breaking the silence, "I just realized something."

"What's that?" Jan asked.

"I can't go anywhere right now, and neither can you."

"What are you talking about, Kyle?"

"That Dark Jedi, Lord Jerec."

"The one looking for the Valley of the Jedi," Jan said, remembering.

"Exactly," Kyle replied, "if he isn't stopped, there may be not be a galaxy left for me to go anywhere."

"You're not going to try and take him on?" Jan queried.

"Why do you think I've been training with Luke, Jan?"

The realization was so clear and so evident that Jan didn't know how she hadn't made the connection sooner. But still…

"Kyle, are you sure? Jerec's already showed that he's powerful and with knowledge of the Force and the lightsaber…"

"What's the alternative, Jan?"

There was none, she was forced to admit.

"I don't like this, Kyle."

"Neither do I, partner. But as I said, there's not much choice."

"Well, whatever happens, I'm coming with you," Jan said firmly.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Kyle replied.

Hearing this, Jan stood up and walked over to where Kyle was sitting. Looking down at him, she smiled as she lowered her face toward his.

"You _do_ know the right thing to say sometimes, Katarn."

Lips meeting, they reached for each other, and then stopped as an odd sound was heard. Pulling back, Jan's smiled was replaced with a glare.

"K-a-ta-rn," she said strongly, shaking her head.

Looking back at with a sheepish grin, Kyle tried to make light of his growling stomach.

"Guess I'm hungry?"

"For the life of me," Jan said, "sometimes I can't understand _why_ I put up with you."

"Because I'm cute?"

"Sure," Jan said, scoffing, "Cute like a Wookiee."

"Is that a crack about my beard?"

"If the shoe fits," Jan offered.

"You're mean."

"Katarn?"

"Yes, Jan?"

"Shut up and let's go eat already."

"Yes, Jan."


	14. Chapter 14: Words of Healing

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall **

**Book 2, Part 2: Birth of a Jedi**

**Chapter 14: Words of Healing

* * *

**

A/N: Greetings, everyone! Shanesnest has finally emerged after an unscheduled absence with the latest chapter for you! As I told some of the reviewers, issues here at home and with my computer delayed completion of this chapter far longer than I had anticipated. But things are since resolved and hopefully, no more delays except those of the creative kind, will occur. And with that said, I present the new chapter to you right after the shout outs!

Tinuviel Undomiel: So glad to hear you're feeling better! Well, I told ya when it was time I'd write this scene and it was finally time. What I didn't anticipate was the angst that would come to my mind of how learning Kyle has Jedi powers would make Jan feel. I agree, that scene with those three felt really good. Hmmm, a mission together? I dunno, lemme think about it. Kyle and Jan definitely can provide good comedy relief when they want for sure!

Nerwen Aldarion: That's a good way of putting it, obsession, as you'll soon see. Yeah, even though Luke is not even suggesting it, Kyle makes the training a competition not only against the Jedi, but against himself too I think. Jan definitely provided insight that Kyle's too bullheaded to have at times. Yes, indeed, the "war" between them continues. I hear what you're saying about Jan's reaction. The best explanation I can give is that she doesn't feel she has the right to tell Kyle what to do in this case. But maybe I can have a more volatile reaction later on.

Ovall Aocrog: Believe me, I know all too well about theme park prices! Kings Dominion here in Doswell has gotten majorly expensive! Tickets, food, the whole nine yards! Congrats on the new game too, but definitely be careful on the road! It wasn't that Luke was disappointed that Kyle was going to explain about his Force abilities to Jan, it was that Luke thought Kyle was going to confess his love for Jan. No, definitely not implying sex there, it was a joke. And don't worry, I don't know how to write sex scenes worth crap, so no way am I gonna show it. Well, you have to understand that Jan has never really seen or been with anyone with Force abilities, aside from Luke, and the idea that Kyle has them is just really strange to her. Granted she's being ridiculously stubborn, but that's Jan. Sorry again about the late update. I'll try not to let it happen again.

Manus Dei: Teenagers in adult bodies for sure. Oh they definitely had to grow up fast under the shadow of the Empire. You'll get to see part of what Kyle thinks of Jan in this chapter which goes some way to describing her personality.

Phygmalion: Always glad to hear a compliment! The two of them are finally realizing how much they mean to each other. As for the apology, check the chapter. I'm still in the process of reading your story, will send my comments back as soon as I can.

A/N: All right then, nothing else for me to say except enjoy!

* * *

**Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Mess Hall**

**Twenty Minutes Later**

"Hey," Kyle said as he and Jan sat across from each other, each about halfway through their respective meals, "you never told me about your day. How'd it go?"

"A lot better than I expected," Jan said with a smile.

"Then spill it already," Kyle pressed, "I want to know what happened."

"Well," Jan began, "taking your advice, I called Tinuviel and Nerwen and set up a meeting with them. What I didn't know until I got there is they called Wineglass to provide some 'backup'."

"Backup? You mean they were _that_ worried?"

"Mmmm hmmm," Jan confirmed, "and then there's what happened to me."

"What?"

Jan explained how she had felt people looking at her during breakfast, confirming it when she whirled around before the people looking could turn away.

"Was it _that_ many?" Kyle asked, a bit surprised.

"Better than half the room, I'd say."

"Jeez, you'd think they'd have something better to do than just stare like that."

"You'd _think_," Jan said, "anyways, it was uncomfortable enough that I decided to go to the meeting room early. I was waiting there when they arrived, having rehearsed what I was going to say over and over till I felt pretty sure I had it memorized. But guess what happened?"

"No idea," Kyle said.

"The three of them come in and sit down, Tinuviel and Nerwen looking nervous and Wineglass like she was ready to punch me out if I gave her a reason to. We said hi and right then I realized I had completely forgotten all my carefully prepared words."

"Oh no," Kyle said, chuckling, "you're kidding!"

Jan shook her head. "Nope, my brain was as blank as a piece of clear transparisteel. I couldn't think of one thing to say."

"But you must have at some point."

Jan nodded. "But not until the three of them threatened to leave."

She went on, describing how she'd called out to them, asked them to stay and finally managed to speak, telling them how sorry she was. Kyle noticed Jan's voice was thickening a bit as she relived the scene. Reaching across the table, he took her hand and gently squeezed it, receiving a squeeze in return.

"I… it was… well, there's no other way to say it. It was beautiful, Kyle. I put my arms out and Tinuviel and Nerwen came running over. And then, when I saw Wineglass standing there, looking confused, I held my hands out and she came over too."

"Wow," he observed, "it must have been really special."

"It was," Jan said, using the force of her will to hold back the tears that threatened to come forth, "they held onto me and I to them and we talked and they forgave me."

Feeling a delicate touch on her face, Jan's eyes shifted to see Kyle's hand reaching out, gently wiping at her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she said, even though she made no move to stop him, "we're in public. People will stare."

"Let 'em," Kyle said, "right now, I could care less."

Jan found herself smiling. Kyle could be so wonderfully sensitive at times.

"So what happened next?"

"Well, they wanted to know what I had been acting the way I did, so I told them about the incident with Vinial and also what Restall and Plana did to us."

That set Kyle to laughing. "I can imagine how they reacted to that."

Jan laughed too. "They were definitely amused at how Restall and Plana put us in the cells. Oh right, and here's the best part."

Reaching into a pocket, Jan extracted the shiny blue envelope.

"What's that?" Kyle asked.

"Take a look," Jan said, handing it over.

Flipping the cover open, Kyle studied the contents, a look of surprise coming to his face.

"Your pictures," he said, "but how? I thought they were destroyed."

"Tinuviel and Nerwen were able to have them fixed."

"Oh wow, I remember this one," Kyle said, indicating the picture of the group of them after the Death Star had been destroyed.

He selected another. "And this is the one you made me get in after we recovered the Death Star plans from Danuta. Man, that seems like so long ago."

"To me too," said Jan, "we barely knew each other then. And now…"

"And now we know each other a lot better," Kyle said, "and I'm very glad about it."

Feeling her heart swell, Jan bit her lip, wanting to reach across the table and kiss him, but the risk was just too great.

"Sithspit! What is that?" Kyle suddenly yelled, pointing in the direction of the tray collection belt, at the same time pulling his other fingers back strongly. A loud crash was heard as two trays crashed to the floor, victims of a Force Pull.

Every eye in the room, including Jan's turned that way, but suddenly Kyle was there, his face right in front of her. He winked. Smiling somewhat devilishly, Jan took his face in her hands and kissed him, then let go as people began to turn back around, some exclaiming about what had happened.

"You," she pointedly, "are bad."

"Guilty as charged, Miss Ors. What's my sentence? Shall I report to the brig?

"Oh no," said Jan, lifting an eyebrow jauntily, "you're not getting off that easy."

"I feel like I should be afraid," Kyle said, pretending to be scared, but still smiling at her.

"Oh you should be, Katarn, "she said with a mischievous glare, "You should be."

"Um, Jan?" Kyle said, starting to feel apprehensive.

"Yes?"

"No foolin', you're scaring me."

And just like that, Jan expression morphed into an amused smile.

"Oh please, I was just kidding."

"Coulda fooled me," Kyle said.

"Good," Jan replied, "keep you on your toes. Oh hey, look at this one!"

She pointed to another picture and Kyle's smile returned.

"Would you look at that," he said, staring at a picture of himself, Jan and the whole briefing team assembled to come up with the plan to rescue Mohc standing or sitting in front of the _Crow_.

"I remember taking that."

"So do I," Jan said, "since you made me stand in front."

"Hey, you were the mission objective. It only made sense."

"I suppose," she replied, thumbing through some others, "I'm just so glad to have them back."

"I am too," Kyle said, "so after they gave you the pictures, what else happened?"

Now Jan didn't look so happy. "I let my guard down, that's what happened."

"What?"

"I'm looking at the pictures," she explained, "just as happy as I can be. And then Tinuviel and Nerwen ask me if you and I have made up or not, and of course I said yes."

"Okay," Kyle said, not completely understanding, "and the problem with that is…?"

"The problem," Jan replied, "is that they used that to start coming after me, asking how you apologized, what you said, how you said it. Then they wanted to know if I'd kissed you and Wineglass joins and it's basically 3 to 1 against."

"Oh wow," Kyle said, unable to keep from laughing a little, "what a mess."

"It wasn't funny, Katarn. They almost found out."

"Sorry, Jan," Kyle said sincerely, "it's just the mental image."

"Just wait until it happens to you," Jan said, "and then we'll see how funny it is. Anyway, after that we were pretty much done, except for one more thing."

"And that is?"

"The three of them came up with an idea, and so far I'm going along with it. But…"

"Something about it bothers you."

Jan nodded. "What they want to do is have a sort of 'girls' night' tomorrow night and invite as many people as I can remember that I 'affected'"."

"And do what?"

Jan's expression seemed to say the idea was dumb, but she replied, "Basically, issue a mass apology to whomever comes."

"And I assume you'll be center stage at this mass 'execution', shall we say?"

"Don't laugh," Jan said, "but that's almost how it feels. At the same time, if it takes care of the problem, I'm willing to put up with it. And Tinuviel and Nerwen promised it would be a 'respectful gathering.'"

"Do you believe them?"

Jan shrugged. "We'll see. I did tell them all topic matter regarding you and me is strictly off limits."

"Good idea," Kyle said, "well, let me be the first to wish you luck."

"Thanks," Jan deadpanned.

"Seriously, partner, I hope it goes good."

"I know you do, Kyle. Thanks."

"So, did you meet with anyone else before coming to see me and Luke?"

"Oh yes," Jan intoned gravely, "I went down to the hangar bay to see Catienne, Luntic, and Ovall Aocrog."

"Wait a minute," said Kyle, "this Ovall Aocrog, he's the guy you punched, right?"

"Yes," Jan replied, "the very same. Honestly, Kyle, I don't know what I was thinking when I did that."

"I imagine things were a little tense."

"That's putting it mildly," Jan said, going on to explain the icy reception she received from the trio initially.

"There was at least one point when I wondered if Ovall might decide to take a little revenge on me. But I underestimated him. The guy is something, a real class act."

"So were you lucky or just good?" Kyle said with a smile.

"More lucky than good for sure," Jan replied, "at first, Catienne and Luntic wanted nothing to do with me. And frankly, who could blame them after what I did?"

"But something must have changed," Kyle said.

"That's why I said Ovall is a class act. Luntic and Catienne told him to get rid of me and I looked at him and mouthed the word, 'Please' and Kyle, as sure as I'm sitting here, it got through to him."

"How?"

"He told them no, that he wanted to hear what I had to say."

"_Really?_"

"I was just as surprised as you are. But Ovall came to my defense when Catienne and Luntic pressed him on getting rid of me, telling him that I was only going to offer excuses. He said he wanted to hear no matter what and sorta put them in their place by saying that they had taught him to listen to important matters, and wasn't this one of them?"

"And did they listen?"

"After Ovall schooled them like that? You bet they did, if only to try and show him up, which they didn't. And so, I got to tell my story. Ovall even went so far as to allay my fears of revenge by telling me he wouldn't have hit me back."

"Guess you really got to him."

"Maybe," Jan said, "I think it was partly that and partly the kind of guy he is."

"So? Did Luntic and Catienne respond?"

"Once they realized why I had acted so nuts, yes they did. And just like Tinuviel, Nerwen and Wineglass told me, they said I should have talked to someone, and they would have been glad to help."

"So, two meetings, two good results, I'm happy for you, Jan."

"I'm happy for me too and I wanted to thank you as well."

"Me? For what?"

"Both times, I got pretty nervous as you might imagine."

"Sure."

"And that's when I remembered what you said, if you didn't think it would work, you wouldn't have advised me to do it. And it did work. Thank you, Kyle."

She it said so plainly and with such sincerity the operative found his cheeks were getting warm the longer he looked into her face. Pulling his eyes away and coughing into his fist, Kyle tried to recover his composure.

"Well, I may have helped, you did the work."

She started to open her mouth to say something else and then opened wide as a large yawn escaped her. She almost looked around to see if anybody noticed, but decided it really didn't matter one way or the other.

"Sorry," she said, "guess I'm a little tired."

"After what you've been through today, I'd think you'd be exhausted."

And then Kyle yawned.

"Look who's talking," said Jan, "mister I-just-got-out-of-sickbay-and-decided-to-go-train."

"It's all Skywalker's fault," Kyle returned, "he's a bad influence."

"Right," Jan said disbelievingly.

They rose in unspoken agreement and after dropping their trays off, heading for the scooper depot, both yawning again as they walked with their posture starting to droop a bit. On their way, Jan yawned expansively once again.

"I feel like I could fall asleep right here," she said, eyes half-closed.

"Yeah, me too," echoed Kyle then added, "hey, Jan?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you come by my place for a bit of caf before you head off to your own quarters, give you a little boost."

"Maybe it'll help," she said, nodding.

* * *

**Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Quarters of Kyle Katarn**

**A Short Time Later**

Walking into Kyle's room, Jan all but fell onto the bed, grateful for a place to rest, if only for a few minutes.

Kyle headed to the kitchen and prepared two mugs. It took less than five minutes, but when he turned around, the operative found it was too late. Jan had fallen half across his bed with her feet still on the floor and by the look of her closed eyes and regular breathing, was fast asleep.

"So much for the caf," he said, sipping at his while dropping Jan's down the sink. Feeling his own tiredness, Kyle nevertheless decided he'd be able to sleep just as well in the self-adjusting chair as in his bed. Going to the small linen closet, he retrieved a blanket and began to lay it over Jan so she'd stay warm. He was just about done when her left hand snaked out from underneath and grabbed his left wrist. He barely had time to acknowledge this when the hand pulled, hard. Off balance, he turned and fell, striking the open part of the bed on his back with a soft "thump".

Recovering his breath, Kyle started to rise when Jan suddenly rolled over and on top of him, lying slightly diagonally across his chest and stomach.

"Hey! What the!"

"Ha!" Jan said, eyes open and clear, "caught you! Remember, Katarn, you're in my custody, no trying to escape."

"Are you dreaming or have you finally lost it?" he asked incredulously.

"Okay, fine," Jan said, seeing that Kyle wasn't going to play along, "Kata… I mean, Kyle?"

"Yes?" he asked, somewhat hesitantly.

"I'm not planning anything, in case you're worrying. I just… I just want to be close to you tonight, maybe have you spoil me a little."

Reaching up with her hands, Jan undid the mass of clips and combs and let her hair free, the brown curtain slipping across her shoulders and back.

"That's it," she said, "nothing else, I promise. Okay?"

Kyle hesitated before answering. In a lot of ways, what was happening was the fevered dream of any male in existence. It occurred to the operative that if he asked, Jan might not resist taking things further. But looking at her, having heard her words, he knew he couldn't do it.

"All right, Jan, if that's what you'd like."

She smiled at him, a smile unlike her usual wisecracking one. No, this was a smile of tenderness and affection.

"Thank you, Kyle. Oh, and before you ask, yes you can touch my hair. But nowhere else, got it?"

"Yes, Commander," he said with mock formality.

"Katarn?"

"Yes, Jan?"

"Shut up and go to sleep."

"Yes, Jan."

And so, curling up a little so she'd be comfortable, Jan closed her eyes and was soon breathing regularly again, heads lying sideways on Kyle's chest, one hand resting on his chest, and other just touching his left cheek. Kyle reached out and nestled one of his hands in Jan's soft, luxuriant hair and partly against her back. The other he lay on top of her closest hand and then felt a delicate sensation as their fingers interlocked. He looked at her for a long moment, privately marveling at her simple beauty and then laid his head back, closing his eyes.

"Good night, Jan," he said in a low tone.

"Good night, Kyle," she replied, voice partially muffled.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Any awkwardness that might have arisen was spared the two as Jan woke first, blinking her eyes rapidly to clear them. Momentarily startled as something moved in her hair, she looked, saw Kyle and remembered. She looked at him for a long while.

_He's kinda cute when he's like this, _she thought, adding sourly, _and especially when he's not talking._

Laughing to herself, it occurred to Jan that, despite her thought just now, she really did find Kyle Katarn attractive. There was just something about him, something indefinable, unquantifiable, but surely there. She thought of being with him in the maintenance hatch only a few days earlier and how wonderful it had felt, to be held, to hold him, to realize that as much as she felt for him, Kyle returned in equal measure. And now to find out he might be a Jedi someday! She shook her head as her mind went over that one. And as much as she disbelieved before, there was no doubt now. She thought of their earlier conversation with him and wondering if his newly found powers might mean he'd leave someday. That really bothered her, so much so that she had expressed it to him without really intending to. At the same time, thinking and feeling such things grated against her self-image. Jan Ors had never needed a man before and she wasn't about to let one mess things up for her now. But to lose Kyle, to see him leave, perhaps never to return…

"You better not, Katarn," she said, her voice so low that, asleep, Kyle wouldn't hear it, "you do and I'll… well, you just better not."

Reaching to gently pull Kyle's hand from her hair, Jan let go of his other hand and with slow movements, slid off of Kyle, and then the bed before getting onto her feet. Stopping by his refresher to splash a little cold water on her face and rearrange the mass of clips and combs, Jan started to leave, but halted. Looking at the still sleeping Kyle, she felt a pang in her heart, a sense that it wasn't really fair to just leave like this and have him wake up alone wondering where she'd gone. Noticing some blank flimsiplast on the bureau, Jan found a stylus and wrote a quick note, letting him know she'd gone. Feeling better with that done, Jan was about to leave again when an impulse hit her. Moving back to the bed, she leaned over Kyle and softly kissed him.

"Thank you for last night," she whispered and, standing back up, headed for the door.

* * *

It was some two hours later before Kyle's eyes slowly opened and he sat up, stretching and feeling his body start to come awake. Something didn't seem quite right to him and all in a rush, he realized Jan was gone.

_She must've woken up before me, _he thought after finding and reading her note, _too bad. _

Though he wouldn't admit it to anyone else, he had truly enjoyed last night with Jan. She was such a paroxysm at times. One moment, the hard bitten, ruthlessly efficient, no-nonsense talking soldier and the next she was a pretty, vulnerable, sweet, caring, affectionate, playful and soft woman. When he had first met her, she had quite literally saved him from serving a regime that thought nothing of murdering his father along with countless other people and then trying to claim that it was necessary, that it was prudent, and that doing nothing would have been far worse. But then, as they served together, Kyle went from caring about her, to being confused about her, to not liking her, to sometimes even hating her and yet always coming back around to feeling something very strong for her. It wasn't that Jan was the tallest, the most vivacious, the prettiest, or even the friendliest woman he'd known, but there was something about here, something he couldn't quantify or put into words, but inevitably drew him to her. He chuckled as he thought of all the times she'd told him to shut up, sometimes meaning it, sometimes not, sometimes using it to get her point across to him and sometimes to show him such affection, such caring that it just boggled his mind at times that all this was part of the same woman. More times than one he wondered just why he was so attracted to her, especially given the way she treated him at times. But as he thought back to that day, in the maintenance hatch with her, none of those concerns had mattered. Instead, it had just been about Jan, about making things right with her, about apologizing for what he'd done, the pain he'd caused without knowing or intending to, but was no less real. And when he'd understood and she did and they had come together, all Kyle knew was that he was far happier being with Jan Ors than without her.

_Do I love her?_

He really didn't know. He definitely felt strong feelings for and to her, but love, could it be? How could he be sure? He'd never been in love before, so how might he know for certain? And what if he did? It didn't matter if Jan didn't love him too. And what about his growing Jedi powers? He thought about being with Jan before, how she'd said she wouldn't want him to leave. Her words had seated themselves deeply inside Kyle, making him wonder if he could still have his powers and still be close to Jan. Would it be possible to have both?

_Would that I had the answers to all these questions, _Kyle thought, smiling to himself at the craziness of it all. Shaking his head, he determined one thing for certain. For now, he would stay here, with Jan, and continue to develop his powers and skills. When the future came, whatever it was, he'd deal with it then. Nodding, he proceeded to take a quick shower, verified his clothes could be used a bit longer and headed out of his cabin, destination mess hall, objective: breakfast.

* * *

As things worked out, neither operative saw each other that day. Barely had she finished breakfast than Jan found herself accosted by Tinuviel, Nerwen and Wineglass. Pleading with Jan to help them out with ideas for the evening's festivities, the trio all but bodily took the operative with them. Arriving less than an hour later, Kyle looked for Jan, but instead found a familiar visage raising his glass in greeting as the two men spotted each other.

"Well, well, well, look who's finally come to see his old friend."

Kyle's smile was wide and genuine as he approached the table's occupant.

"Caston Droum, bartender extraordinaire. How have you been?"

"As good as some, but better than most, Kyle," the man said, rising from his chair.

The two men exchanged an embrace and then at Caston's behest, Kyle joined him.

"Okay," the operative said, "first question. Where in the spice mines of Kessel have you been? I know this is a big ship, but it's been better than a year since we saw each other last."

"Partly my fault," Caston replied, "I was away on a mission and managed not only to get shot down, but also stranded."

"Shot down? Stranded? When did this happen? I heard nothing about it."

"If you had, Kyle, I would have been disappointed. It was a classified mission."

"Classified?"

"Mmm hmm."

Kyle considered this. Caston Droum had been one of the first men to befriend him when he had first arrived on the _New Hope_. A former citizen of Alderaan, Caston didn't serve in any official role as least as far as Kyle knew, but the man had been a great help to the former Imperial. When Bastro Thellen, a security guard and comrade of Kyle's had been killed on a mission, it was Caston who had been there for Kyle, helping him to deal with the grief and pain of seeing someone killed right in front of him. The experience had been overwhelmingly traumatic and had had the young man questioning his role as an operative. It had been Caston who had taught Kyle an important lesson that stayed with the operative right up to this day.

* * *

"I just know if I can go on doing this. I'm not afraid to die myself, but if someone else dies because of me…"

"Oh, come off it," Caston said, his sympathy turning to anger, "you act like you helped that thing kill Bastro."

"If I had ordered him to stay with the ship…"

"Then you'd be dead and likely Bastro too once the Imperials found the _Moldy Crow_."

"I just wish…"

"… That it had been you instead of him," Caston finished.

Kyle turned to the man, a look of surprise on his face.

Caston nodded.

"I've been there," he said, "lost a close friend on a ground mission some years ago. I said everything you're saying now and probably what you're thinking too.

"What did you do?"

"I decided that rather than mourn my friend's death for the rest of my life, I'd make his death mean something by defeating the Empire."

"Is that what I need to do?"

* * *

In time, Kyle realized that he _could_ make Bastro's death mean something by not giving in and fighting against the Empire that had killed so many.

"So I'm guessing that whatever it is you've been doing over these past years is another thing you can't tell me about?"

"Not really," Caston said, "only about say, the last year or so."

Kyle waited for the man to continue, but when he didn't after several, the operative quickly lost patience.

"So where were you already?"

"Hmmm? Oh, right. Nothing terribly spectacular or fancy, I'm afraid. Mostly trade missions and setting up negotiations with former Imperial worlds, convincing them to join the New Republic, addressing different concerns, things like that."

"You were part of the diplomatic corps?" Kyle asked.

His friend nodded.

"Caston," the operative said, choosing his words carefully, "I don't mean to sound insulting, but aren't you just a bartender?"

"Yes," the man said slowly, "But never underestimate the proper mix and distribution of libations to comfort nerves and loosen tongues, Kyle."

"So you're a diplomat/bartender then?"

Caston nodded. "That sounds about right."

Shaking his head, the operative chuckled. "You've gotten a lot more circumspect in the interim as well."

"Circumspect? Me? Perish the thought."

"Uh-huh," Kyle said disbelievingly, "then how come you're dancing around all my questions?"

Caston seemed to consider this, and then nodded to himself before leaning forward in his chair.

"I'm sorry, Kyle. I don't mean to sound evasive. My duties over these last years have required me to adopt a much different persona than the man you first met. Unfortunately, I sometimes forget to drop the persona when I'm among friends."

_Now _this_ was Caston_, Kyle thought to himself.

"The truth is, my friend, that I have indeed served as a diplomat/bartender just as you've said. My role, essentially, is to help reduce tensions during negotiations and do whatever I can to put potential allies at ease. My skills behind the bar have been instrumental in this and unbeknownst to me, caught the eye of 'certain persons' shall we say and I've been working for them since."

Kyle nodded. "Now _that_ I can understand. Regarding the mission you mentioned, you look recovered from it, but if I can ask, are you?"

Caston smiled warmly at the operative. "Well, listen to you. You've gone and gotten quite mature in my absence. As far as my condition, I'm officially on convalescent leave until further notice."

Kyle waited to see if there was more and then asked, "Is that all you can tell me?"

"I'm afraid so, my friend, I'm sorry."

Kyle waved the apology away. "If you can't say, then you can't say. But that brings me back to my original question, how is it that I find you here today?"

A mischievous glint appeared in Caston's eye. "Tell me, Kyle, "he asked, "Do you have anything on your schedule today?"

"Nothing important," the operative responded.

"Good. Then if you wouldn't mind accompanying me?"

Rising from his chair, Caston started to move towards the exit, a bewildered Kyle Katarn in tow. Heading out into the corridor, the two men walked to the scooter depot where Caston took the controls of one of the floating platforms and moved down another corridor.

"So," Kyle asked, "might I ask where we're going?"

"You'll see."

Beginning to tire of the game of words a little, Kyle let some annoyance creep into his voice.

"Caston…"

"Trust me, Kyle," the man said and the operative, still curious but willing to wait and see, stayed silent the rest of the trip. They moved down four decks, and then floated through a number of other corridors before stopping before a pair of oversize twin doors.

Having consulted his mental map of the Star Destroyer as he and Caston had traveled, Kyle felt sure he had a pretty good idea of where they were. However…

_Why are we on the storage deck?_

As Caston keyed a sequence into the control panel built next to the door, Kyle wondered exactly what he'd seen beyond the doors. Normally, these rooms were used for storage of foodstuff, spare parts, electronics and all the other minutiae needed to keep the massive ship up and running. However, as the door slid apart, the operative saw nothing but blackness, no lights on inside.

"Come on," Caston said, motioning with his hand.

Feeling even more suspicious now, Kyle nevertheless followed his friend inside and soon found himself enshrouded in darkness. The sound of the door mechanism reached his ears and he turned just in time to see what little light penetrated into the room from outside disappear as the doors slid together with a low "bang".

"Caston?"

No response.

"Caston, where are you?"

Still no response.

"Caston, if this is some kind of joke, I'm not going to very pleased with you."

As if in answer to the threat, a bank of lights came on, far enough away that their harsh light wasn't overwhelming. But then another bank came on, then another and another, seeming to march up to where the operative was standing. Then, seemingly out of nowhere a spotlight flashed into his eyes and Kyle had to shade his eyes against it. It was mere seconds later when Caston's voice boomed out.

"Thank you for waiting, ladies and gentlemen, as you can now see, the guest of honor has arrived!"

Unable to see much of anything, the disoriented Kyle tried to make sense of what was going on.

_First things first, I've got to be able to see._

"Hey you on the spotlight!" he yelled, "Tone it down a little will ya? You're burnin' out the backs of my retinas!"

"Oops!" Caston's voice said in response, "sorry 'bout that!"

The spotlight was moved away, allowing a still perplexed Kyle to try and make sense of his surroundings. Blinking his eyes to try and clear them, he was able to see what looked like a group of people just ahead, but they were indistinct at best.

"As I said!" called Caston, "the guest of honor is here!"

When Kyle didn't respond right away, the older man called out, but not as loudly, "Kyle, that's your cue."

_Cue? What the heck is he talking about?_

And in response, he offered, "Well I'm gonna need some help first, 'cause right now I'm pretty much flash blinded thanks to you!"

Caston's laughter reached his ears and after several seconds, the operative heard footsteps approaching him.

"Mr. Katarn?"

It took Kyle only a few seconds to recognize the voice.

"Phygmalion? That you?"

"Yes sir, it is," responded Lieutenant Taxus Phygmalion, "can you reach out with your right hand?"

Nodding Kyle did so and felt the other man take his hand and then place it on a rounded surface.

"All right, Mr. Katarn, just hold onto my shoulder and I'll guide you over."

"You're a lifesaver."

Kyle could hear the smile in the man's answer, "No problem, sir."

They stared off, Kyle stepping when Phygmalion did. His vision was slowly beginning to clear, enough that he could almost make out the form in front of him.

"Okay, sir," said Phygmalion after a number of seconds, "we've got five steps here. Let me get to the second and then you climb onto the first."

"Right," answered Kyle, and as he felt the other man step up once, then twice, followed him.

"And we're here, sir," said Phygmalion as Kyle surmounted the final stair, "are your eyes getting any better?"

The operative hadn't said anything, but his vision had indeed improved. He was now able to see the floor of the stage and as he looked; Phygmalion's face appeared as if surfacing from the darkness.

"I think so. But wow, that was bad."

Smiling, the Lieutenant was about to turn and go when Kyle grabbed his arm.

"I almost forgot. Have you had a chance to speak with Jan yet?"

Still smiling, Phygmalion shook his head. "No sir, but I have an invitation to an event this evening where I understand she is going to address things."

"Well, here's hoping it works out," Kyle said.

"It will, sir. I have a feeling about it."

And with that, Phygmalion stepped down and Kyle moved to stand near the center of the stage. But before he could get a good look at his surroundings, the spotlight came back on, not nearly as intense as before, but enough that Kyle couldn't see much past the edge of the black-paneled stage.

"Caston," the operative called, "what the heck's going on?"

But instead of an answer to his question, the operative heard the following.

"Ladies and gentlemen, most of you are aware of the recent trouble aboard ship between Commander Jan Ors and Mr. Katarn here. Now, while said trouble had been resolved, a great many of you have wondered exactly what happened and why. There have also been certain factions supporting Commander Ors, while others stood up for Kyle here. At the behest of the _Intrepid_'s command staff, it has been decided to bring Mr. Katarn here to explain exactly what happened and why."

The ensuing silence grew until Kyle realized Caston was waiting for something to happen.

"Um, Caston? Am I supposed to be doing something here?"

"Of course not," came back the sarcastic reply, "I just need you to stand there. Yes, I expect you to do something! Tell the audience assembled here what happened between you and Jan."

"Audience?" Kyle echoed.

"Trust me," said Caston, "they're there. Seriously, Kyle, just tell us what happened. Once you're done, I'll explain everything."

The operative was tempted to say no and demand the explanation now, but then he felt something, but not within himself. It took a few seconds more for Kyle to realize the Force was speaking to him. And it was telling him to go ahead.

_Caston'd better tell me something good if I'm gonna go through this, _ Kyle thought and then, clearing his throat, began to speak, his voice automatically amplified by microphones built into the stage surface.

"I'm willing to tell the story. But first, I need to say one thing."

He paused for effect, and then said, "Caston, when this is over, you're a dead man."

He waited to see if anyone laughed, but there was no response.

_Tough crowd. Oh well, here goes._

Taking a deep breath, Kyle began his tale.

"If I'm going to explain this properly, let's start at the beginning. It all began when Jan encountered a Twi'lek by the name of Vinial Druugan."

Kyle went on to explain how Vinial had initially been part of a team led by Jan on a mission and afterwards, had come to the _Intrepid._

"My first meeting with her was less than auspicious. Vinial saw me as the enemy from moment one as well as creating problems for Jan."

Kyle told of the incident with Jan and Vinial where Tinuviel and Nerwen had to interfere and his early suspicions about the Twi'lek.

"It really seemed to me that Vinial had serious mental issues, particularly when it came to me and Jan. Unfortunately, things got even worse going forward."

Kyle described how Vinial had come to Jan and told her that the reason the Twi'lek hated Kyle so much was that the Kyle Katarn who had once served the Empire had been responsible for the death of Vinial's mother.

"As much as I hate to admit it, what Vinial said _is _true, I did kill her mother during a mission where a group of prisoners tried to escape and my squad was ordered to open fire. It's not something I'm proud of at all. I could try and say I was just following orders, but that's a crock. Orders or not, I and my squad fired on civilians, including Vinial's mother. And knowing I killed her is something I will have to live with for the rest of my life."

He paused here. Talking about the incident was bringing the memory back and with it, a wave of guilt over a decision he could never alter and a result that could never be changed.

"This situation put Jan in a quandary. Here she had Vinial telling her what I had done and then there was me, her supposedly loyal and trustworthy partner. I can't imagine what she went through deciding whether or not to ask me, but she finally did. And I told her the truth."

He paused again, working to keep his emotions in check.

"While I hate speaking for her, I _did_ see Jan's face, and she looked devastated, as if all the trust I'd worked so hard to build with her was suddenly worth nothing. But here's the most amazing part of this scene. When I told her what happened and why, she _believed_ me. Now, I don't know about any of you, but I can't say for certain _I_ would've believed me."

Kyle took another deep breath as he prepared to tell the next part, reminding himself to stay in control no matter what.

"But then, right in the midst of Jan trying to deal with this revelation, Vinial shows up. We figured out later that she must have followed us and was lying in wait as Jan and I talked. Vinial screamed, 'murderer' and charged at us; Well… really she charged at Jan. If I hadn't moved, Vinial probably would have missed me. I saw what was going to happen and pushed Jan away, out of the line of the attack. And the next thing I knew, Vinial attacked me, a one-two combo punch followed by a kick to the solar plexus. Her last kick knocked me onto my back and that's when she produced the knife. The next thing I knew, she had stabbed me."

He halted once again as the memory of that moment washed over him.

"After the initial strike, I felt her pull the blade out and then drive it back in again. How many times she did this I don't really know, but it was several. I was pretty much done at that point, couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't do much of anything. I didn't see it happen, but I'm told Jan saved me from anything worse. She fought Vinial off and probably would have killed her if a damaged blaster hadn't done the job."

_Killed her is putting it mildly. If it hadn't been for that blaster, Jan would've torn Vinial apart._

"Obviously, I was a patient in Sickbay for quite a while due to the extent of my injuries. And this is where we get to me making the first in a litany of mistakes regarding Jan. What neither of us knew was that, before Vinial attacked us, she had gone to Jan's quarters and trashed it, and I mean completely trashed it, clothes, bedding, pictures, you name it."

Kyle paused once more, remembering that that terrible night.

"For Jan," he continued, it was a real double hit to the psyche. Fortunately, Lieutenants Tinuviel Undomiel, Nerwen Aldarion and Zetton Wineglass were there to help her through the worst of it. However, the damage was already done and unfortunately, I added to it."

Another pause as the operative realized he hadn't said that last sentence very well.

"To clarify, let me explain to you what I explained to Jan."

Kyle told of how, since leaving the Empire, death had become an almost everyday thing for him and as such, his reaction to it was treat it as just another part of his life.

"Unfortunately, with what had happened to Jan, such a reaction was the last thing she needed to see. This I found out when I tried to visit her on the bridge. See, you have to understand how Jan was feeling. I didn't realize it, but when Vinial came running at us, Jan was ready to… how did she put it? It was something along the lines of shoving the knife down Vinial's throat or something like that."

Chuckling at his own joke, he continued.

"While I thought I was being chivalrous, protective, what have you by pushing her aside and taking the attack myself, what I really did was hurt Jan really badly by nearly getting killed. Couple this with what was done to her room and she was emotionally raw by the time I came to see her. Plus, as she put it, I was being rather glib about my injuries and in doing so, appearing to deny her feelings about what had happened. And that's what set her off. We _did_ try talking, but every time she looked at me, all her feelings of anger, frustration, etc., came flooding back in such a deluge that the only way she could deal with them was through anger."

"So then, Kyle," Caston asked, "you're saying that what happened next with Jan was a direct result of her anger over you seeming to disregard her feelings?"

"That's essentially it," the operative agreed, "and I was so blind that I didn't see it for what it was. So, rather than try and deal with Jan, I went on a mission. It wasn't until I got back and Restall and Plana in Security forced Jan and me together in the same room that we talked and got to the heart of the matter. Once I'd realized what I'd done, I apologized and Jan forgave me."

"But surely it wasn't as simple as that."

"Oh it wasn't," Kyle replied, "but once I understood where Jan was coming from, I was able to explain my own actions and behavior to her. That's what finally did it."

"So then," Caston said, "things are definitely resolved between you two then?"

"Absolutely," Kyle said, unable to contain the smile as he recalled how he and Jan had "made up".

"And how do you feel about Jan Ors right now?" asked Caston.

"I'd trust her with my life," Kyle replied confidently.

"Well then," Caston replied, "I think that should make the situation clear to everyone assembled here today. Thank you for speaking to us today, Kyle. I can't say this for certain, but I think it's done more good than you might know."

And with that, the strong spotlight suddenly cut off, plunging the operative into darkness once more. This was quickly with a new, much softer light that enabled Kyle to see the whole room. His eyes widened as he realized the room was empty, save himself and Caston. What he had thought were people seated before him was nothing more than several rows of empty chairs.

_What in the pit is going on here?_

Footsteps reached his ears and he looked to his right to see Caston coming up the stairs holding two glasses. He offered one to Kyle.

"Here, you can probably use this."

Taking the proffered goblet, Kyle eyed his friend curiously.

"Still want to kill me?" the man asked.

"Maybe," Kyle replied, "but first, what the heck is all this?"

"This, my friend," said Caston sweeping his hand to indicate the entire room "is my way of helping you out and making sure everyone on the _Intrepid_ understands what happened between you and Jan."

"What?"

"I apologize for the ruse, Kyle, but it was necessary. If I'd told you what I was planning, you might've said no, and I just couldn't take the chance."

"Caston, I'm getting more confused here, not less. And my trigger finger is getting itchy."

"I plan on broadcasting the recording I just made of you all over the ship. That way, everyone will know your side of the story and it will go a long way towards settling this matter once and for all."

"Wait a minute," said Kyle, "you brought me here to record my version of what happened between me and Jan?"

"Precisely, "Caston replied.

"But why? As far as Jan and I are concerned, things _are_ settled."

"I'm glad to hear that," Caston said, "however, I've overheard enough conversations among the crew to indicate not everyone feels the same as you."

"You mean people are still talking about this? Debating it?"

Caston nodded.

"Oh jeez," Kyle said wearily, "you'd think they'd have better things to do."

"You'd think," Caston echoed, "but no. You two are a major source of ships' gossip right now and people are still wondering what happened, what you did, why Jan flew off the handle, etc."

"So you made this recording to try and keep things from spiraling out of control."

"Exactly," Caston replied, "and I had thought doing it this way would be best. I do hope I haven't damaged our friendship."

In response to this, Kyle held out his hand and Caston shook it warmly, a smile coming to his face.

"I appreciate you caring enough to do this," Kyle said, "but next time; see if you can make it more subtle."

"No problem," Caston said with a wink, "and now, my friend, I have taken the liberty of assembling several others aboard ship. We'll see the recording at the same time as the rest of the ship and then spent the rest of the day in drunken revelry. Sound okay?"

"Drunken revelry?"

"Trust me," Caston said.

* * *

**Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**A Different Large Hall**

**Shortly after Caston's Broadcast**

_How did I let Tinuviel and Nerwen talk me into this?_

Jan wondered this as she waited behind the closed curtain. A short distance away, Tinuviel and Nerwen were peering through a gap, looking out at the assembled crowd, mingling and abuzz with conversation, the main topic being the ship wide broadcast of Kyle's message. And now, it seemed to Jan, it was her turn.

_I feel like a piece of meat on display._

Just then, Wineglass approached, having ducked in from stage right.

"It's almost time, you ready?"

"You do realize I'm gonna get you back for this," Jan intoned, "and you two as well."

"Oh c'mon Jan," said Nerwen, "you'll be fine."

"Besides," said Tinuviel, "you can't let Kyle upstage you now, can you?"

"Like I care," Jan said, "besides, he got it mostly right.

"Mostly?" Wineglass repeated, pouncing on the qualifier.

"Well," Jan said, "it's not like he saw everything the same way I did."

"And that's why you're doing this," the archivist said.

Jan stared at the woman for a moment, and then cursed under breath.

_Sithspit! Fell right into that one!_

"You're going to be just fine," said Tinuviel.

"Just be yourself and tell the story," added Nerwen.

"All right," Jan said, blowing out her breath, "but once I'm done, I'm getting off this stage ASAP."

"No problem," said Wineglass.

Just then, Tinuviel and Nerwen stepped through the gap in the curtain and addressed the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Nerwen, "we thank you all for coming here today."

"We invite you now to give your attention to the guest of honor," added Tinuviel, "and to hear what she has to tell you."

And as Wineglass hit the control which split the curtain in half, the twins said together, "Presenting Commander Jan Ors!"

As had been discussed, Jan took a step forward where the overhead lights could properly illuminate her. She wore her normal shipboard outfit, even after Tinuviel, Nerwen and Wineglass had pressured her to consider a dress and had been rejected flatly. It was bad enough standing on the elevated platform that allowed everyone in the crowd to see her clearly. Moving forward, the operative studied the room and tried not to groan. Not only had the trio assembled a large crowd, but had decorated the space in silver and gold filigree, including runners along the ceiling and curtains, with dangles reaching down in a number of places. The whole thing struck Jan as way overdone.

_You'd think we were having a party. _

Once again, she wished she hadn't agreed to this, especially since her eyes found Mon Mothma, along with General Madine, Commander Thonas and several other familiar faces in the crowd.

_Okay, Ors, _she told herself, _just say what you've got to say._

Taking a deep breath, she began.

"The incident I shall be discussing here today began when I first encountered a Twi'lek named Vinial Druugan while on a mission. Our first encounter was less than friendly as Vinial saw me as just like most humans she had encountered before. I imagine most of you know the type I'm talking about."

Several heads nodded.

"It took time, some patience and finally an out and out confrontation for me to get Vinial to understand I didn't regard her as any less than any other member of my team. Once this was made clear, she proved to be an effective crewmember and quite helpful in accomplishing the mission. However, what I interpreted as friendship between us Vinial saw as far more. There was also her instant dislike of Kyle, which I didn't understand until much later."

Jan went on to explain how she had encountered Vinial again at a party organized to celebrate her and Kyle's successful return from their missions.

"She asked me to dance and I figured, why not? And it was fun, at first. But then, I began to feel what I can only describe as some weird feelings from Vinial. The next thing I know, she drags me outside the room we're in claiming she has to discuss something with me. And that's when it happened."

The crowd gave her an anticipatory look.

_Here goes._

"I don't like speaking ill of the dead, but Vinial had 'feelings' for me, feelings that I couldn't return. And when I told her this, she didn't react well. And this necessitated Tinuviel and Nerwen stepping in to help me. Afterwards, I kept my distance from Vinial and for a while, it seemed that things were settling down. What I didn't know was that Vinial had gone from inappropriateness to downright obsession. She began stalking both Kyle and myself. What her intentions were I don't know, but I think it safe to say that Security officers Restall and Plana were instrumental in keeping anything drastic from happening for a while. "

Here she paused to locate the two golden-skinned beings in the crowd and point them out. Several calls of praise and other compliments rose from the assemblage.

"But what came next was beyond anything I could imagine. I encountered Vinial one day and she asked to speak to me face-to-face. I was wary at first, but she was quite earnest and something in me felt like I should at least listen to her. Looking back, I almost wish I hadn't."

Jan paused again as the memory of the awful day came flooding back.

"What… Vinial told me involved the death of her mother and why she hated Kyle. Apparently, when he was still part of the Empire, Kyle and his squad were in the process of collecting civilian prisoners when one group tried to escape. The commander ordered the squad to open fire and among those shot and killed was Vinial's mother."

Several in the crowd gasped as they heard this.

"I can imagine what some of you are thinking. How could Kyle have done this? I didn't understood it myself at first, but you have to realize that Kyle knew nothing of what the Empire truly was at this time and basically, he was just following orders."

She could see most of the crowd found this a poor excuse, and that got her mad.

"Okay, now just listen here for a second before you go all self righteous on me! I can tell you, without reservation, that once Kyle found out he had killed unarmed civies instead of the supposed armed prisoners they were supposed to be, it hit him hard. None of you were there to see, but I did. I can remember the look on his face quite as clearly as I see each of you here. And I can tell you that it still haunts Kyle to remember what he did that day. It's something he's going to have to live with for the rest of his life. Now, I challenge you, any of you, can you still condemn him?"

She glared strongly at the crowd before her, noting that some looked away, unable to bear her cause. Her eyes found General Madine who mouthed to her, "not bad".

"Now," Jan continued, "if you don't think Kyle suffered enough, let me tell you what happened next. It turned out Vinial was hiding nearby and as soon Kyle admitted to me about shooting her mother, Vinial attacked, running right at us."

That got a number of wide-eyed reactions.

"She was coming right at me, but suddenly Kyle shoved me out of the way and absorbed her attack. She hit him with a two punch combo followed by a kick that drove him to the deck. I yelled at Vinial to stop but I don't think she even heard me. She drew out a knife and before I could do anything she drove it into Kyle's chest.

Nearly everyone in the crowd made a hissing sound as they sucked in air between their teeth, reacting to the mental image.

"Oh it gets worse," Jan intoned, "Vinial pulled the knife out then shoved it back in. She did this at least six times before I was able to knock her away from Kyle. We struggled and I can honestly say that it wasn't for a malfunctioning blaster that took her life, I _would_ have."

Jan paused again to calm herself, taking a few more deep breaths before continuing.

"Afterwards, I called Sickbay and Kyle was transported there. But then, while I waited to see if he'd make it or not, I went to my quarters and discovered that Vinial had managed one final and personal indignity. When I went inside my room, I found it completely destroyed. Everything, pictures, clothes, my bed, anything and everything Vinial could lay her hands on she smashed, ripped and ruined. You can imagine how I felt seeing this."

Looking at expressions of the crowd, the operative could see that she was right.

"Fortunately, Tinuviel, Nerwen and Wineglass showed up and did their utmost to help me, for which I will always be grateful. Now get out here, you three."

Surprised at the summons, the women peered out from where they stood behind the curtain and then at a gesture from Jan, stepped into view as the audience broke out in spontaneous applause. Jan moved to one side, letting the trio have their moment in the sun. Tinuviel and Nerwen smiled a little sheepishly while Wineglass managed an almost stoic expression, but could not completely hide her embarrassment.

"Now," Jan said, after the applause and three moved back to their positions, "here's where we get to why I suddenly transformed into Hurricane Ors."

The crowd laughed at the nickname.

"It's not easy to put this into words, so please bear with me. Part of it had to do with Kyle practically getting killed by Vinial. What that chivalrous knucklehead didn't realize was that I was ready to take on Vinial and make her eat that knife. But Kyle ended up getting hurt instead which didn't exactly do me a lot of good to see."

Several nods.

"Then, I found my quarters trashed which only added to the chaos. But what became the final straw was Kyle's attitude after he got out of Sickbay. Now, before I describe that, let me qualify something. I know now that Kyle didn't mean to hurt me or show disregard for my feelings, but that's what he ended up doing. See, you have to understand that, since leaving the Empire, Kyle has learned to deal with the prospect of his own death by either ignoring it or hiding how he feels with jokes, laughter, etc. Essentially, he just doesn't let it get to him. But what he forgets is that while he's able to deal with it in his own way, the rest of us mortals aren't so fortunate."

Only a few nods this time, but enough that Jan felt her point was made.

"So when he got out of Sickbay and I saw him acting like what had occurred was just business as usual, it set me off. It was like all the pain and anguish I had endured over the previous days meant nothing to him. So when he came to visit me on the bridge, I was in no mood to see him at all. In fact, the first officer and probably the entire bridge crew saw me nearly lose it. I almost decked Kyle right there and then, but fortunately, he retreated."

Laughter.

"I went after him and we 'talked' if I can really call it that. What started as a simple misunderstanding quickly escalated and the next thing I knew, I had decked him."

"Ouch," some in the crowd said.

"That's putting it mildly," Jan said, "at the moment, I didn't know what had come over me. One moment Kyle and I were talking, the next fighting. Of course now, with the advantage of hindsight, I realize it was due to bubbling cauldron of frustration and anger inside me. And it only got worse when Kyle took off on a mission without me. Without him as a catalyst to blow off steam, I ended up spewing my venom on nearly everyone here. There's no need to go into details on that, each of you I imagine remembers all too well what I was like. And it didn't end until Kyle returned from his mission. However, the resolution itself took time as we basically avoided each other until Restall and Plana, along with Tinuviel and Nerwen, came up with a plan that involved throwing me and Kyle in the same cell, locking us in and waiting to see what happened."

She paused once again to catch her breath.

"As you might imagine, once I realized Kyle was in the cell with me, I wanted out and away from him. But no matter how loud I pounded on the door, no matter how I threatened or cajoled, neither Restall nor Plana gave in. And finally, after we argued and fought, Kyle did the one thing that finally got to the heart of the matter."

The crowd sucked in an anticipatory breath.

"He apologized," said Jan, which brought several quizzical looks from the audience.

"Let me clarify that," she added, "he apologized _and_ he told me he was sorry for getting stabbed by Vinial and upsetting me. I don't know exactly how he did it, but somehow Kyle figured out his casual attitude about what had happened was the reason I had gotten so angry. And once he explained that to me, well, it was like a polystyrene balloon when it's deflated. All the fire just went out of me. It was like I was able to calm down because he understood."

She saw the people in the crowd take this in and then nod in understanding.

"And that, as they say, is that," Jan concluded, "things between me and Kyle are resolved. Of course, that _did_ leave the issue of how I was going to make up for my poor behavior. So, right here and now, I offer my most abject apology to each and every one of you. I'm sorry and I deeply regret what I did. I hope you will be willing to forgive me."

In response, someone started clapping. This was joined by a second person and continued to spread until the entire audience was applauding enthusiastically. Feeling the wave of positive emotion wash over her, Jan's cheeks colored in embarrassment. Now she understood why the twins and Wineglass had come up with this idea. And as General Madine stepped forward and offered a hand to her, Jan jumped down the short distance to the floor and soon found herself surrounded by the congratulatory crowd. Feeling a bit overwhelmed, the operative nonetheless did her best to look each person in the eye and speak to them individually. Of these, she made sure to spent a little extra time with Commander Thonas and Phygmalion, both of which had been the victims of her tirade having done nothing to incite it except be in the same space as she.

"Phygmalion," she said, taking the bridge officer's hand in both of hers, "if you had _any_ idea how sorry I am for what I said to you… well, I'm glad you were here to hear my story."

"You're welcome, Commander," Phygmalion replied with a smile, "and thank you for doing this. I realize now that the person I saw that day wasn't really you."

"How do you mean?" asked Jan.

"Because the Jan Ors I see in front of me now is the one I know."

It was such a wonderful statement of forgiveness that Jan had to brush a tear from her eye.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure, Commander."

And with that, the Lieutenant was gone and Jan turned to the next person.

* * *

**Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Mess Hall**

**Late morning of the next day**

"I feel like I shook a thousand hands," Jan said.

"I can imagine," Kyle replied, sitting across from her, "I saw your broadcast, by the way. I thought you were great."

After their respective parties had ended, both operatives had collapsed into bed and slept well into the next morning. Later on, sipping on her mug of caf, Jan had been pleasantly surprised to see Kyle walk in. She waved at him and he waved back, joining her minutes later. They spent the next hour telling each other of other of what had happened the previous day.

Jan's face clouded with anger briefly as she remembered Tinuviel and Nerwen telling her that the speech had gone out live all over the ship.

"You could have told me that," Jan said.

"You never would have done this if we told you," replied Tinuviel.

"Besides," added Nerwen, "you did a really good job."

"Well," Jan said, smiling a sharks' smile at the pair, "you two better a good job as well."

"Of what?" the twins asked together.

"Of running!" Jan yelled and came at them, chasing the two all over the now empty room.

"Who knew they could run so fast," Jan said to Kyle with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"And what would you have done if you _had_ caught them?"

"I would've thought of something," Jan replied confidently.

"Well, at least you didn't have to deal with your best friend tricking you into giving _your_ speech."

"Oh that's right!" Jan exclaimed, "I forgot!"

"You mean you didn't see it?" Kyle asked.

"No, but Caston sent a copy to my quarters. I thought I'd watch it today, see how you did."

"You're a cruel woman, Ors," Kyle said with mock seriousness.

"Oh hush," Jan replied, "you got to see _my_ speech. It's only fair."

The two of them stared at each other across the expanse of the table for nearly a minute before Kyle made a face and Jan laughed.

"Gotcha," he said.

"Only because you cheated, Katarn."

"Excuses, excuses, Ors."

"Um, Kyle, Jan?"

The two operatives looked to see Restall and Plana standing by their table, both with unsmiling faces.

"Good morning Plana, Restall," Kyle said as Jan offered her own greetings, "is something wrong?" You two don't look happy."

"We're not," Plana said in a low voice.

Restall gave her a look, and then turned back to the operatives.

"Kyle Katarn and Jan Ors," he intoned in a toneless cadence, "Officer Plana and I are here on orders from Mon Mothma."

"Okay," said Jan, "to do what?"

"To place you both under arrest."

* * *

Cliffie strikes again! Wait'll you see what happens next time!


	15. Chapter 15: Frustrations & Surprises

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall **

**Book 2, Part 2: Birth of a Jedi**

**Chapter 15: Frustrations & Surprises

* * *

**

A/N: Hello everyone. Shanesnest is back this week with a new chapter, no waiting this time! At the same time, my alter ego Cliffie has come up with interesting turns and twists for you. What are they? Oh, you'll find out. No, seriously, good stuff is coming. But first we have to deal with the situation from last week, our heroes getting arrested. But before that, let's do them shout outs!

Pygmalion: Yeah, I kinda wondered if I was stretching the fabric of reality a bit with having so many interested in those two. But I'm glad you liked it just the same! Thanks for the physical description info, I'll make use the next time I have your character in a scene. Flustered under personal pressure? You and me both! Well, you understand the why of it soon. You got it exactly right! Madine has seen the best and worst of people, so he can understand what happened with Jan and Kyle and why.

Ovall Aocrog: I've actually come up with an idea about involving shanesnest as a character, came to me today at work. I won't spoil the surprise, but I think it's pretty good. Well, since Kyle apologize and all, Jan's back to her normal, less volcanic self. Well, for that scene with the chairs I drew on some drama experience I have from college and at my church. I played to such a crowd more than once in rehearsals. I like putting in those little comedic elements in the story, it helps keep things light. As for your assessment about what's going to happen, you just might be right. If you want, I can supply a definition, but the name "Cliffie" I got from one of my earlier reviewers. As for only five reviewers, I can say from my own experience that I rarely reviewed fan fiction when I first started reading it. It could also be that the other readers like the story and all, but maybe they just don't feel like reviewing. I dunno. I've gotten used to it.

Nerwen Aldarion: It's time like this that I really miss the reviewer who gave me that nickname; he could always make me laugh! They really are, aren't' they? Although, I'm not quite sure what you mean by "the shipper side". I realized I hadn't used Caston as a character for a long time, so I decided to bring him back into the spotlight by way of this scene. I totally agree with you? He woulda been knocked if he'd done that to me! A happy place? Now c'mon, you know I can't stay there forever. I'll always find a reason to shake things up! But don't worry; it'll work out in the end.

Tinuviel Undomiel: Oh, you read it right, they're definitely getting arrested. But it's gonna work out, trust me. Your sum up tells me everything I needed to know! Yeah, I really like writing "intimate" scenes between them. But yeah, you're right about Han and Luke. Han would probably be the one to snap the picture, although I imagine Leia would make him pay big time for it! If I remember correct, I thought it was Dusty Fowler, but later suspect Sue Ellen. Finding out it was Kristin was a real surprise.

Manus Dei: Okay, I've got to start getting more complex with you people. You're getting too good at guessing what I'm thinking! You're practically dead on with your guess!

A/N: And with that, my friends; please enjoy the new chapter and I'll be looking forward to your reviews!

* * *

**Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Mess Hall**

"Excuse me?" asked Jan? "What did you just say?"

"We have to take you into custody," Restall explained.

"Custody," Kyle echoed in disbelief, "On what charges?"

"Unspecified, but the order comes directly from the New Republic Chief of State," the big man explained.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Jake asked, "that means it came from Mon Mothma."

"I wish it _was_ a joke," Plana said quietly

"Restall," Kyle said, "if Mon Mothma wants to see us, we'll go. But…"

"Please Kyle," the big man replied, "don't make this any harder than it has to be."

"What are you talking about?"

And that was when the two security guards each produced a pair of stun cuffs.

"Oh now this is getting ridiculous!" exclaimed Jan, pushing off the table as she stood up, "what is Mon Mothma _thinking_?"

"It's not like I have a choice here, Jan," Restall replied.

"Well _I _do," the operative said, "I'm going to…"

She stopped as Plana placed a restraining hand on her arm.

"Our orders also say that if you resist, we're to stun you and bring you along anyway," the golden-skinned woman said, "and I really don't want to do that."

Jan stared up into the woman's face, searching it.

"Plana…" she began.

"Jan, please," Restall said, "just come along with us, okay?"

Opposite the two, Kyle had also risen to his feet and now presented his hands to Restall.

"What are you doing, Katarn?" Jan said, looking both angry and stunned.

"I want to find out what's going on," he replied.

"But…"

"Jan, we're going whether we want to or not. I'd just as soon not get shot with a stun bolt today."

"Still…"

"It'll be okay, partner, trust me."

Jan stared at him a moment more, then with an angry look at Plana, held her arms out too. The security guards looked at each other and then back at the operatives.

"We don't have to use the cuffs as long as you come along quietly," Plana said. Restall shot her a surprised look, but the golden-skinned woman returned it with equal feeling.

"Yeah," Jan scoffed, "and also because you realize what rumors it'll start if you cuff us."

"We're under orders from…" the big man began.

"Restall, Plana," Kyle interjected, "we're wasting time."

Nodding, Restall led the way outside with Plana bringing up the rear and Kyle and Jan between them. Neither operative had any illusion about what this meant. A scooter was waiting just outside the mess hall and the foursome stepped onto it, Restall taking the controls. As they started off, the big man turned to the operatives with a pleading look on his face.

"I'm really sorry about this."

"He is," Plana echoed, "and so am I."

"Orders are orders," Kyle said noncommittally while Jan remained silent, but still glared angrily, her expression speaking for her.

* * *

**Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Mon Mothma's Briefing Room**

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

After dropping the scooter off to be recharged, Jan and Kyle walked with the two security guards to the familiar twins doors beyond which was the briefing room they'd been in so many times. This time, however, things were less than amiable. Restall stepped forward and pressed a control which activated the door chime. A few seconds later, Mon Mothma's controlled, almost dulcet tone came through the embedded speaker.

"Yes?"

"Mon Mothma, this is Security Officer Restall along with Security Officer Plana. We have Kyle and Jan with us."

"Very good, Officer, please come in."

And with that, the twin doors slid open and the foursome stepped inside, Kyle and Jan spotting Mon Mothma sitting in her customary spot at the plasteel briefing room table/console. The senior statesman of what was the Rebellion and now was the New Republic didn't look up as the group entered. Instead, she held a thin display screen in front of her, seeming to study whatever was on it. With Restall and Plana accompanying, Kyle and Jan walked forward to stand behind the chairs they usually occupied. Nothing happened for nearly a minute and Kyle could see Jan was about to lose her temper when Mon Mothma finally looked up.

_We're in trouble;_ was the first thing he thought at seeing the older woman's expression. Mon Mothma was one of those people who smiled easily, but never expansively and yet she had the kind of face that, when she wished it, could be read easily enough to determine her feelings. And right now, mouth held in a thin horizontal line, the hints of a frown on her forehead and eyes that looked back at the two operatives with cold resolve, the operative could tell that Mon Mothma was angry.

"Kyle, Jan," she said tonelessly.

"Mon Mothma, what is going on here?" Jan demanded; leaning forward with her hands flat on the table and the angry frustration she felt clearly evident. "Kyle and I were having breakfast when these two…" here she indicated Restall and Plana, "show up and tell us we're under arrest, then threaten to cuff and stun us if we don't cooperate. I don't appreciate being treated like some common criminal and I want an explanation, right now."

The words seemed to hang there, like the echo of thunder. But Mon Mothma appeared completely unaffected by them. She looked back at Jan with a look that was borderline contemptuous.

"Are you quite finished?"

That was another thing about Mon Mothma. She rarely, if ever, raised her voice. Where others would yell, the older woman gave the appearance of sereneness. However, what she _did_ possess in her speech were certain vocal inflections that, like her facial expressions, gave a clear indication of her mood. And right now, Kyle could tell Mon Mothma was not happy at being roared at. And apparently so did Jan, given that her angry look had suddenly faded away and she wasn't learning on the table anymore.

"I can appreciate the unusual circumstances of summoning you both here," Mon Mothma said, her voice still full of icy warning, "but what I will not tolerate is being talked to in that manner, particularly given the circumstances to be discussed here. Is that clear, _Commander_ Ors?"

"Crystal," Jan replied; no inflection in her voice at all.

The elder statesman stared at the operative for several seconds before switching her gaze to take in Kyle as well.

"Now, I had you both brought here today to discuss the recent situation involving a rather violent disagreement between you two."

Kyle fought the temptation to smile. One of the things he enjoyed about Mon Mothma was how she could she make almost anything, including the fight between him and Jan, sound like nothing more than a casual argument.

"I heard your speech yesterday, Kyle. And Jan, your presentation later in the day was quite moving. _However_, despite both of these admirable attempts to explain the circumstances behind what happened between you two, it does not change the fact that it _did_ happen."

Kyle nodded to himself, understanding what was going on. Because he and Jan had let what happened between spill out into their public life, Mon Mothma had no choice but to discipline them both for such a grievous mistake, especially given what Jan had done to so many of the _Intrepid_'s officers and crew.

"You both probably know I try to give you as much latitude as I can, given the nature of your work and the inherent stress that comes with it. And while I can appreciate the depths of misery you were in Jan, your subsequent behavior was nothing short of atrocious and showed a lack of control that, previously, I would have never thought to see from you."

Turning his head slightly to the left, Kyle could see Jan wanted to say something, but what was there to say? She'd already explained everything the day before. Beyond that, he could see Mon Mothma's words were hitting her hard.

"You should consider yourself quite fortunate that I did not have you thrown in the brig right after the first incident. But I told myself that you would snap out of it by yourself, which you did not do. Instead, your behavior became all the worse."

"Mon Mothma," Jan tried to say, "I…"

"I am speaking right now, Jan. Please do me the courtesy of remaining quiet until I am finished."

The operative nodded; her eyes downcast.

"I _do_ appreciate what you've done since you and Kyle resolved your issues. And you might be interested to see the following messages I've received.

"What?"

Mon Mothma held out the thin, plastic she had been holding when the group and, after a moment's hesitation, Jan took it from her.

"Scroll to the top of the page."

Jan did so and read the first in a series of messages. This one was from Tinuviel and Nerwen.

"Mon Mothma," it read, "In regards to our earlier message about Jan, we would both greatly appreciate it if you would ignore it. We have recently talked to her and were able to resolve things to our satisfaction. Neither of us wants to see her get in any trouble because of our earlier request."

"Kyle, take a look at this."

He moved closer so he could read the message, and then followed along as Jan scrolled down to the next. It was from Catienne Tails.

"As Jan has taken the time to apologize and explain her situation to me, I do not see any need for her to be punished for her actions."

The one from Luntic Pandora read, "Jan's apology and explanation was quite sincere and that she took the time to come and tell me personally was impressive. I hereby withdraw my complaint against her."

"Jan Ors has demonstrated to me that she truly regrets her actions," read the one from Ovall Aocrog, "I can't see where further censure is necessary or would be productive."

There were others after that, but perhaps the most personal ones came from Taxus Pygmalion and Zetton Wineglass.

"Jan Ors has shown me that she is a person of good character, capable of addressing her mistakes and show that she's genuinely sorry", wrote Wineglass. "As far as I'm concerned, this matter is settled."

"Mon Mothma," wrote Pygmalion, "I wish to withdraw my earlier complaint against Jan Ors. I have since learned the reason for what she said and did and she has personally apologized to me for them. I could not ask for any more than that."

"You guys," Jan said quietly, feeling herself near tears.

Kyle slowly shook his head. "You couldn't ask for much better."

"Kyle," Mon Mothma said, turning to face him directly as she took the display pad from Jan, "I am even more disappointed in you."

The operative was tempted to ask why, but remained silent.

"It has become clear to me that this issue with Vinial Druugan was far worse than previously indicated."

Again, Kyle said nothing.

"You indicated yesterday that you were quite concerned about Miss Druugan's opinion of you and that she might possibly be a danger to _both_ you and Jan. Is that correct?"

The operative nodded.

"I want an answer, Kyle."

"Yes ma'am, that's correct."

"Then why precisely did you not bring your concerns to my attention _immediately_?"

"At the time," Kyle replied, "I didn't have a complete enough picture to understand that Vinial was that dangerous."

"And you could not find it in yourself to bring your suspicions to me?"

"I felt that I would be wasting your time with unsubstantiated information."

"Whether or not that was true was _not_ your decision to make, Kyle, it was _mine_."

"Yes ma'am."

"This is not the Empire, Kyle. More than once the Rebellion lived or died on 'unsubstantiated information'. I need to be able to trust my operatives with providing with whatever they have, whether or not it seems relevant at the time. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Think carefully before you answer so quickly, Kyle. I am _very_ serious about this. I cannot and _will _not have a repeat of such an incident again. Now, do you understand? Can I trust you?"

Kyle responded by looking down at the older woman and looking her in the eye as an expression of regret and determination appeared on his face.

"I understand that I should have come to you a lot sooner about Vinial, Mon Mothma. I made an error in judgment that ended up nearly costing me my life. I won't forget what you've said and I'll do my best to keep you as informed as possible going forward."

"Good," she replied, still unsmiling, but with a kinder tone to her voice, "I'm glad to hear that. And you had better remember what I've said because I don't ever want to see another argument between you and Jan spill out into public view."

Kyle was about to speak when Mon Mothma held up a hand.

"Restall, Plana, thank you again for bringing Kyle and Jan here. You're dismissed."

"Yes, Mon Mothma," Restall said as he and Plana saluted and then turned away. Mon Mothma waited until the door closed before leaving the room.

"Go ahead and sit down, "she said, her expression softening, "I imagine your feet are getting tired standing there."

Nonplussed at the sudden change, Kyle and Jan sat down, both curious.

"In answer to the question you're both thinking about, I was quite serious about what I said earlier, don't mistake that."

"I understand," Jan said.

"Me too," added Kyle.

And now Mon Mothma smiled, not expansively, just a small upturning of the lips, but enough that the two operatives could see the change in their leader's mood.

"Kyle, Jan, I wanted to let you both know how moved I was by your speeches yesterday. At the same time, it made me angry with both of you. I deserved to know what was going on the moment things started to go bad. I can understand some hesitation on your part as this was an intensely personal issue. However, by not addressing it right away, the matter only festered and grew until it became a much bigger problem than it needed to be. And if it happens again…"

"It won't," Jan and Kyle said together and then stared at each other in surprise.

"It had better not," Mon Mothma said gravely, "because whether you two realize it or not, you have both became important figures on this ship, the messages you read should make this quite clear. The two of you inspire loyalty in others, which is no small responsibility. I want you both to remember that. What happens between you two inevitably affects a large section of this crew."

"No pressure," Kyle said sarcastically.

"I never said it would be easy," Mon Mothma said, "only that it is the case. The two of you have become very influential without even realizing it. Be sure to keep that in mind and carry your responsibilities well, all right?"

"I'll do my best," Kyle said.

"So will I," answered Jan.

"Good," Mon Mothma said, "now, with that settled, I want to address something else. Kyle, up till now I have allowed to serve under me as a special operative without rank or designation. But given the recent circumstances, I cannot see that continuing any longer. But I am curious as to how you feel."

Kyle shrugged, and then said, "I've never sought the spotlight, Mon Mothma. But as you've said, I stepped into it without really realizing it. And it's not like things can return to the way they were before. So, whatever you've decided, I'm willing to go along with it."

"Good," Mon Mothma replied, pleased at his response. "Therefore, under my authority as Chief of State of the New Republic, I hereby grant Kyle Katarn a commission in the New Republic with as a full Commander, along with the requisite responsibilities and privileges of that rank."

Kyle rose to his feet as Mon Mothma did similarly and extended her hand. The two of them shook hands.

"Congratulations, Kyle, you're now officially part of the New Republic, like it or not."

"There is a 30-day money back guarantee, right?"

"Wait a minute," Jan exclaimed, rising from her chair, "Commander? That makes him the same rank as me!"

"Indeed," Mon Mothma said.

"Well at least now I can officially tell you to get lost when you try and order me around, Jan."

"Tell me to get lost?" she echoed, "oh, you're gonna pay for that one, Katarn."

"I'm sorry," Kyle said, affecting a snooty expression, "what did you call me?"

"Katarn…" Jan said warningly.

"No," Kyle returned, "that's not quite right. Something seems to be missing."

"Katarn, if you think I'm going to call you Commander, then you've got another thing coming."

"Well, considering you just did, I guess it'll do for now," Kyle replied.

"Mon Mothma?" Jan asked, "Would you mind looking the other way for a moment? You don't want to see what I'm about to do."

"Actually, Jan, I'd appreciate it if you'd do it elsewhere and later. I still need to go over some things with you two, and I need Kyle conscious."

Slowly, Jan unclenched her fists.

"All right," she said, "for now."

After everyone resumed their seats, Mon Mothma pressed a control on the table and with a low "whoosh" a door behind her slid open and out came Wee Gee, carrying 8t88's head.

"Hey, Weeg," Kyle said, "what'cha got there?"

The droid didn't answer right away, moving forward until it came to a halt next to Mon Mothma. Steepling her fingers, the older woman gave the two operatives a concerned look.

"Kyle, Jan, I need your assistance regarding the data contained with 8t88's memory banks."

"You've haven't been able to extract it? Jan asked.

"Every time I try," Wee Gee bleeped and whistled in response, "I hit some new firewall or password protected area. This guy's got safeguards on top of safeguards."

And then the droid said something that the small display screen displayed as a group of asterisks.

"What does that mean? Mon Mothma asked.

Across from her, Kyle was shaking his head.

"Y'know, Weeg, that kind of language is exactly proper in a setting like this,"

The droid made a blatting sound and this time Kyle laughed.

"What'd he say, Kyle?" asked Jan.

"I can translate the first part if you want," the operative said, "but it's pretty rude."

"You mean…?" Mon Mothma asked.

Jan understood a moment later and gave Kyle an incredulous look.

"I didn't know droids could curse."

"Well, Weeg can," the operative said, "although I've warned him more than once about it."

The droid made the blatting sound once again.

"What about those last two?" Mon Mothma asked.

"Just now he told me to quit being an old maid. Before that, it was something like how would you feel if you've been working on the same problem for the last week? Oh and Weeg, don't forget, I know where your main power connector is."

The droid tweetled something else and Kyle answered, "You keep acting smart and you bet I'll do it. Now seriously, Weeg, I understand the problem, but what's the answer?"

Mon Mothma spoke instead of the droid. "Wee Gee has told me that he thinks he might be able to break through the safeguards and access the stored data, but that the equipment he needs isn't aboard the _Intrepid._"

"Any idea where we can get it?" Kyle asked.

The droid beeped once.

"Sulon."

"Father's workshop," Kyle added.

The droid beeped affirmatively.

"You mentioned last time that Tuskens were threatening to take over your house, Kyle," Mon Mothma said, "do you think it's safe to try and get there?"

"I can handle the Tuskens," Kyle said, "especially if Jan can provide some air support."

Despite what had happened just a few minutes ago, she smiled at him confidently.

"Count on it."

"Then yes, I can definitely get there. Actually, it might make more sense to drop by the spaceport first and talk to Hoxel. He'll know if the Tuskens have taken over the house or not."

"Ah yes," said Mon Mothma, "the spaceport manager."

"I can check in with him first and get the layout of things before proceeding out there. The other trick is hoping the Tuskens didn't trash the workshop."

"You think they would?" Jan asked.

"Well," Kyle said, scratching the back of his head and lifting one shoulder in a partial shrug, "the Tuskens aren't exactly fans of technology. Granted, they hadn't smashed up all that much of the house before. Aah, truth be told, Jan, I just don't know. We're just gonna have to find out."

"How long before you can be ready?"

"I'd like a day for equipment checks just to be safe," Kyle said, "whaddya you think, Jan?"

She nodded, agreeing. "Should be enough time to get ready. I'll give the _Crow_ a quick look-over, especially the weapon systems."

"Very good," Mon Mothma said, "Requisition whatever resources you need. And don't forget, Kyle, rank may has its privileges for you now, but use it judiciously."

"Got it," the operative said.

"All right then, you're both dismissed."

Rising from their chairs, Kyle and Jan saluted Mon Mothma, and then headed out of the room. Watching them go, the elder statesman shook her head and smiled to herself.

_They _do_ look good together. I just hope one day they figure it out for themselves.

* * *

_

**Outside the Briefing Room**

Heading for the scooter depot, Kyle sucked in a breath and released it slowly.

"Well," he said, "that was nerve-wracking."

"Couldn't agree with you more," Jan replied, "but it's not like we gave her a choice."

Kyle nodded. "That's true. Mon Mothma was going to have to do something eventually. I guess we're lucky that she waited until now."

Jan nodded in agreement. "So what do we do first? Plan the mission or go see Restall and Plana?"

"Oh right," Kyle said, snapping his fingers, "those two are probably worried we're angry with them."

"I _was_," Jan said, "at least at first."

"I felt confused more than anything. Oh and Jan?"

"Yes Kyle?"

"If this rank thing really bothers you, I'm sure I could ask Mon Mothma to make me a General or a Commodore. Would that be better?"

She punched him in the arm.

"Ow!"

"Y'know, Katarn, I like you a lot better when you _don't_ talk."

Rubbing at his arm, Kyle eyed his partner a moment before speaking again.

"Seriously, Jan, if it's a problem, I'm willing to…"

"It's not."

"Oh."

He paused and then added, "You're sure?"

"What did I just say, Katarn?"

"You said it's not. It's just when you use my last name, it's usually because you're mad at me and I don't want you to be, especially about this."

Jan didn't reply and not sure if he should say anything else, Kyle remained silent as well. It stayed this way until they reach the scooter depot and, after a quick glance around, Jan grabbed Kyle's face with both of her hands and pulled him down for a kiss. Her hands slid off his cheeks and went around his neck as she deepened the kiss and then, after what was for Kyle a blissful eternity, let him go.

"Feel better?" she asked, lifting an eyebrow at him, her lips curled in a devilish smirk.

"I think so," Kyle said, although he felt a little out of it, "but then again, I might need more convincing."

Jan crossed her arms in front of her chest and shook her head at him.

"You just never know when to quit, do you?"

"Guess I'm being a bit greedy, huh?"

"What was your first clue?" she returned, and then, uncrossing her arms, lifted her left hand to gently caress his cheek.

"After the mission, okay?"

"Well, what are we waiting for then? Let's blast off already."

"Katarn?"

"Yes, Jan?"

"Shut up."

"Yes, Jan."

But she was smiling as she said it. And so, the two of them boarded a scooter and headed for the security office to talk to Restall and Plana.

* * *

**Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Quarters of Luke Skywalker**

**Around the same time**

Sitting on the floor cross-legged, eyes closed and giving all appearances of being asleep, Luke Skywalker let the Force flow through him, its eddies of energy like a pleasant wave of cool water. Barely a day removed from seeing Jan and Kyle's public apologies, the Jedi was also aware of the time passing. There were only so many weeks remaining until he'd need to leave the _Intrepid _and get back to Coruscant. It seemed a shame as Luke was truly enjoying his time with Kyle, seeing in the operative many of the struggles and false starts he himself had gone through. And despite the operative's struggles, it was clear than ever t Luke that Kyle was strong in the Force. The Jedi sensed it in every mock battle and in every exercise, a seemingly inexhaustible fount of burgeoning power, just waiting to be let out. If Kyle could just achieve a greater degree of control, Luke felt certain the operative would be able to wield the Force with great skill and ability.

That's why it was so important the training not be interrupted, even with Luke having to leave. The Jedi had puzzled over this problem ever since he and Kyle had returned from their mission. Having worked first hand with the operative, Luke saw that he had been mistaken about Kyle not having enough discipline; the operative had it in spades. Where Kyle was struggling the most was in learning to discipline his mind, which had been wired to rely heavily on the world of things that could be touched and seen, to now adapt to a world in which only a small portion could be touched nor seen.

_Kyle can do it, though, I'm certain of it. If he can just learn to keep his emotions in check and to quit putting limits on himself, he could go very far, very quickly._

But how to continue the training? Luke had considered several options, but none were particularly attractive. Video lessons were a possibility, but Luke felt that Kyle needed the personal interaction of having a teacher present. The Jedi also considered a live transmission from Coruscant once a week, but with the chances of it being intercepted, he rejected the idea as too great a risk.

_If only Ben or Master Yoda could be here for him…_

And it was while Luke was thinking about them that he felt a tremor in the Force. It was there and gone in a few seconds, but that was more than enough for the Jedi to get a clear sense of it. He was trying to figure out what or who it might be when the tremor appeared a second time, staying longer this time. And by the time it winked out, Luke was smiling knowingly. It took a bit of digging to find the person, but then the Jedi felt the presence in the Force again when Jan went on her apology tour and later, even more strongly during her presentation. He had left a message for the person and now awaited the arrival. When the door chime sounded, the Jedi didn't move nor open his eyes. He simply called out.

"Come in."

He heard the door slide open and footsteps as the person entered and moved into the room, allowing the door to close.

"Please," Luke called a second time, "come in."

The person complied, drawing closer before coming to a halt about ten steps away.

"I got your message. And since you found me, you probably know everything already."

"Not everything," Luke replied, still in the meditative pose, "but enough that I knew I wanted to speak to you."

"Y'know," the person said, a tinge of humor in the vocal tone, "it's kinda rude to address a guest while sitting on the floor with your eyes closed."

Luke chuckled as he opened his eyes, uncrossed his legs and stood up. "You're right about that, sorry."

"No problem," the person, waving the apology away.

"Can I get you something? A drink perhaps?"

"I'd rather get to the reason why you asked me to come here."

"Very well," Luke said, "to the point then. I called you here because I need your help."

"My help?"

The Jedi nodded.

"I don't see what possible help I could be to a Jedi. I'm just an apprentice mechanic, after all."

"Or so it appears," Luke said.

"I'm not sure I understand you."

The Jedi friendly attitude wavered as he gave the person a serious look.

"Please don't insult me. I know who you are."

"Or so you think."

"I sensed your presence in the Force."

"And?"

_Well, well, this guy's good, _the Jedi thought.

Deciding to force the issue, Luke drew his lightsaber out and activated it, the green blade igniting with a _snap-hiss. _He charged at the person, bringing the energy weapon down in an overhead strike. At the very last second, a second _snap-hiss_ was heard followed by a loud crash as a blue lightsaber blade appeared to intersect the green one. Luke smiled at the person between the crossed blades.

"I see your abilities haven't suffered over the years."

"Pretty bold move," the person said, gazing back at Luke with something like amusement, "suppose you'd been wrong about me?"

"But I wasn't, was I?" the Jedi replied.

"Ah, the old answer a question with a question tactic. How novel of you."

"Can we dispense with the wordplay?" Luke said, his smile fading a little as he pulled his blade away and shut it down, "I have a matter of some importance to discuss with you."

The person replied by giving a short laugh and then closed his down as well. "At your service, Commander Skywalker."

"It's Luke, and what would you prefer I call you?"

"Since you probably know my name already, I'll leave it up to you," said Ovall Aocrog.

"Very well, Ovall. Let's have a seat and I'll let you know why I called you here today."

Luke resumed his lotus position on the floor and after a moment, Ovall joined him.

"No chairs?"

"We can get some if you'd prefer."

"What I'd prefer is to get this over with."

"Very well," Luke said, "first, I'm rather curious as to what you're doing aboard the _Intrepid"_.

"I already told you, "Ovall said.

The Jedi took a moment to study Aocrog before continuing. Taller than himself at over six feet and with a muscular build that his shipboard uniform was unable to find, Ovall exuded a quiet confidence but also a shyness as well.

_Perhaps I'm coming on too strong?_

Reaching out to the Force, Luke felt a wave of calmness wash across him, releasing the tension he felt along with his frustration at Ovall's seemingly uncooperative attitude. When he spoke again, it was with a smile and far more friendly.

"All right, Ovall. How about I tell you what's going on and then perhaps we can get into why you're serving as an apprentice mechanic, especially as I sense you know far more than you're letting on."

"I'm listening."

"I imagine you know Kyle Katarn?"

A nod.

"What do you think of him?"

Aocrog shrugged and then said, "former Imp who's got his head screwed on straight now, good soldier, nice guy, shows the ability to lead others."

"He's also Force-sensitive," Luke added.

"Is that right?"

"I wonder if you might have sensed him already. I did all the way from Coruscant which is part of the reason why you find me here."

When Ovall didn't answer right away, Luke continued.

"I'm in the process of training Kyle in the Jedi arts."

Something flashed in Ovall's eyes and Luke felt an even greater reaction in the Force.

"Is that right?"

"Yes," Luke replied, "however, I'll be heading back to Coruscant in a few weeks and will be unable to continue the training."

"Too bad."

"Yes, it is," Luke said, putting emphasis into his reply, "Kyle has a very strong potential as both a Force user and wielder of the lightsaber. I'd just as soon not see the progress he's made lapse after I'm gone."

"I understand what you're saying," Ovall replied, "but what does this have to do with me?"

"I'd like _you_ to take over training Kyle after I leave," Luke said simply.

"What?" Oval exclaimed, clearly surprised by the statement. In the Force, Luke could sense the reaction was honest. Whatever Aocrog had been expecting to happen by coming here, the Jedi had definitely caught him unawares. Luke decided to press the issue a little further.

"You heard me."

"I did. But how exactly do you expect me to do this?" Aocrog asked, still incredulous.

"Ovall," the Jedi said, reminding himself to stay calm, "I've kept my promise and told you why I asked you to come here. I know who you are and I feel very confident you can do this."

"And just who am I supposed to be?" Aocrog challenged.

"A Force sensitive like me and like Kyle except that you've had the advantage of received more extensive training in the Jedi arts than he has. You've demonstrated a high level of skill in creating your disguise and learning to mask your presence in the Force. But while you've been able to hide yourself from the rest of the crew, you _cannot_ hide from me."

Ovall was silent for a long time and Luke could sense, in the Force, the debate going on inside the tall man's mind. The Jedi waited patiently until Ovall spoke, his tone far less combative.

"The moment I got your message, I had a feeling you'd sensed me. All right then, Commander Skywalker, what you've said is true. I am Force sensitive and I have been trained as a Jedi although I don't consider myself one. But I don't see how it is that I can help Kyle."

"It's very simple," Luke replied, "you have a greater mastery of the Force than he does. I've already laid out the groundwork for you. What Kyle needs right now is someone to keep challenging him, to grow in his ability to use the Force as well as master the lightsaber."

"I've never been a teacher," Ovall said, "the only one I've ever taught is myself."

"I'm not asking to duplicate my type of training or anything of the kind," Luke said, "I just need you to keep Kyle along the path he's walking now."

Ovall rolled his eyes and exhaled loudly. "Does being Kyle's teacher mean I have to talk to him in hyperbole like that?"

Luke laughed aloud and so did Ovall after a few seconds. The Jedi could sense he had turned a corner in his negotiations with Aocrog. The mood in the room was far more relaxed, one might even called it friendly.

"You can choose whatever speech pattern works best for you," the Jedi said, "although a few mysterious phrases every now and then might make it more interesting."

"Or confusing," Ovall said and the men laughed again.

"So that's my proposal," Luke said, "are you willing to take over my role as Kyle's teacher?"

Ovall hesitated a moment before replying. "I'm not going to be easy on him. He'd better be able to keep up."

"Oh, he will," Luke said with a knowing glance, "of that I can assure you."

"Is he strong enough to resist the Dark Side?"

Now it was Luke who hesitated before answering.

"Kyle… has had 'struggles' controlling his anger and has slipped into the Dark Side on more than one occasion."

"Great," Ovall said disgustedly.

"However," the Jedi said emphatically, "each time he has brought himself back. And I can tell you from firsthand experience that it is his fervent desire to avoid any more 'slips'".

"Is that what we call it now?"

"Kyle strongly desires to remain in the light, Ovall. He's confessed this to me and I believe him. He realizes all too well the dangers of the Dark Side despite its promise of power. He has no wish to explore it any more than he already has."

"I've heard that before."

"Does that mean you won't do it?"

Ovall hesitated and Luke could sense him wavering on the decision.

"Look, Comma… Luke. I understand you expended a lot of time and effort in finding out about me and I agree with about Kyle's potential. I _have_ sensed it. But as I said, I'm no teacher, and taking on a student who's dabbled in the Dark Side more than once seems like a huge risk to me. I don't want to be responsible for unleashing another Darth Vader on the galaxy."

Then, realizing what he'd just said, Ovall's cheeks colored and he looked away from the Jedi.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that last part."

"Yes you did," said Luke, smiling kindly, "and you're right. The same thought has occurred to me. But where I think Kyle is less of a danger is in his attitude about the Dark Side and how he was able to bring himself back each time he slipped. I wasn't going to mention this, but you should know that he attacked me once."

"He what?"

"It was during the mission I went on with him. We fought two Dark Jedi and I was knocked out. Kyle tried to fight them, but they were too strong and nearly killed him. I didn't see it happen, but when I woke up, Kyle had already killed one of them and I saw him spear the second on his saber and then watch with great glee as the beam began to cut through the body. Afterward, when I approached, we argued and then he attacked. We fought and after I defeated him, I felt a strong Dark Side presence at work in Kyle's mind. Seeing that it had lost for the moment, it left."

"You're making my point for me, Luke," Ovall said.

"Let me finish. Once the Dark Side presence had left, I saw a look of such profound regret and sorrow come over Kyle's face. It was not the face of someone who wished to accept the Dark Side. Rather, it was the face of someone who realized he'd made a terrible mistake and was deeply remorseful about it. Once he learns how better to resist the Dark Side's call, there'll be less cause to worry."

"And in the meantime?" Ovall asked.

"That's why I'm training him and why I'd like you to as well."

Ovall was silent for a bit longer, then asked a final question.

"You're certain I can do it?"

"I wouldn't have called you here otherwise."

Ovall nodded and then said, "All right, I'll train him after you're gone. But Luke, I have to warn you. If I see him slipping into the Dark Side…"

"If that happens, let me know immediately and I'll come back."

"And what if you can't get here fast enough?"

"Then you'll just have to make sure Kyle doesn't slip in the first place," the Jedi said with a wink.

"I'm starting to wish I'd said no," Ovall said sarcastically.

Luke smiled at the comment and then said, "I'd like you to be at the next training session. That way, you can get a look at Kyle and assess his skills."

"All right," Ovall said, nodding, "I'll be there."

Luke extended his hand to the tall man. "Thank you. I appreciate your willingness to do this."

Ovall shook the proffered hand, thinking privately, _I just hope we don't both end up regretting it.

* * *

_

**Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Outside the Hangar Bay**

"Do you believe those two?" Jan asked.

"It wasn't an easy thing for them, Jan."

"I get that," she replied, "but jeez, when Plana started crying… I felt like such a heel."

"They both think very highly of you, Jan, and consider you a close friend. To have to arrest us and then have to face that glare you gave them, it's no wonder they were worried."

"But they were just doing their job, no matter what I think of it."

"They didn't see it that way," Kyle explained, "it was personal for them."

"I suppose," she said, sighing, "at least we got everything straightened out. Restall didn't spring any of your ribs, did he?"

"No," Kyle replied, taking a deep breath and wincing a little, "but my sides still hurt."

"He was so happy that we weren't really in trouble."

"Yeah, but next time, it's gonna be a handshake. That way, if he breaks it, I've got a spare."

Jan stared at him for a moment and the laughed.

"You're nuts, Katarn."

"Comes from the company I keep."

"Hey!"

Now it was his turn to laugh, although Jan didn't join him.

"Katarn?"

"Understood," he said, miming zipping his lips closed.

The twin doors leading into the hangar slid apart as they approached and together, they walked into the cavernous space, sounds of all kinds filling reaching their ears, the whine of repulsorlifts, the clang of tools, the sharp snap of an arc welder and the voices, several of them, talking back and forth and sometimes over each other.

"Do you think this place _ever_ gets quiet?" Kyle asked.

"Maybe a brief lull between shifts," Jan replied, "otherwise no."

The two of them made their way to the _Crow_'s slip, anticipating the checkout they'd need to make on the ship. Although, considering that this wasn't a combat mission, Jan felt she could get away with reviewing the primary systems only. But no sooner had they turned the corner into the slip that both came to a halt, staring.

Before them, the _Moldy Crow _sat on its skids, but was otherwise in pieces. Access hatches wide open, the nosecone partially disassembled, the cockpit hood gone and the wings practically gutted.

"Um, Jan?"

Feeling as incredulous as Kyle, Jan stared at the not quite so whole ship.

"What in the pit?"

And then, a knowing look coming onto her face, she shouted.

"Wexter! Get out here, now!"

From somewhere inside the ship, a low bang was heard followed by an exclamation of pain and some rather colorful cursing. The _Crow_'s steel skin rocked a little as Wexter made his way out of the ship and down to the floor of the bay.

"Jan! Kyle! What a surprise to see you two here!"

The former ship mechanic and now engineer moved towards them, wiping his hands on a rag.

"Wexter," Jan demanded, "What did you do to my ship?"

"Your ship?"

"Shut up, Katarn. Well?"

Seeing her face and then turning to look back at the ship, Wexter's happy smile quickly faded and Kyle could see him trying to figure out what to say.

"Okay," the older man said, "I know you weren't expecting this, but let me try and explain."

"Oh please do," Jan said sarcastically, "I can't wait to hear it."

"Me neither," Kyle said, smiling and shaking his head at the engineer.

"I was down here running some diagnostics and checking over the power systems when I heard this odd sound coming from somewhere inside the ship. I tried reconfiguring some things, but it wouldn't go away. So, first I checked the nose and didn't find anything there. Then I checked the wings and there was nothing there either.

"And so then you decided to tear the ship apart?" Kyle asked.

"'Tear it apart?'" Wexter echoed incredulously, "Of course not. But I had to make sure what that noise was. You never know when something like that could develop into a bigger problem.

Jan ran a hand across her forehead and then down her face, her eyes closed. Just looking at her, both men could tell she was quickly building to a boil. But amazingly, when she spoke, her voice was icy calm. She moved forward until barely a hand span separated her from the engineer.

"Wexter?"

"Yes Jan?" he said warily.

"The only _problem_ here is that Kyle and I were supposed to leave on a mission tomorrow, a _very important_ mission. So, after telling Mon Mothma that I could have the _Crow_ prepped and ready to depart by tomorrow, I come down here to find it in pieces. And why is that?

"Um, well you see…"

Her eyes bored into his. "Because you heard a _noise_.

"Jan, if you'll just let me…"

She cut him off with a wave of her hand and then took a step closer, putting herself practically nose-to-nose with the engineer.

"Wexter, the only thing I want to hear right now is that you will put this ship back together and have it ready to fly by tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" the older man exclaimed, "Jan, there's no way. I can't just slap it back together…"

"I see," she said, interrupting him again, "fine then. I'll just have to explain to Mon Mothma that the mission will have to be delayed because one of the _Intrepid_'s engineers decided to take the _Crow _apart without permission and can't have it ready in time. And all because he heard a noise. I can only imagine what she'll think of that."

Wexter was beginning to sweat, despite the room being kept at constant temperature.

"I… I can't promise anything, but I'll get to work right away," he said, putting a bit of oomph into the last part of the sentence.

Jan backed up two steps and smiled a shark's smile at the older man.

"Good. Then we'll leave you to it. Let's go, Kyle."

"Yes _ma'am_," the operative said, turning to follow her, a wide grin on his face.

Wexter watched them go, and then turned to face the ship.

_How in the name of all that's holy am I going to put this thing back together by tomorrow?_

"Oh: and Wexter?" Jan's voice called from the edge of the slip.

He turned to see her looking at him, Kyle right next to her.

"Yes, Jan?"

"After today, if you ever touch Kyle's and my ship again without telling us or getting permission, I _will_ tell Mon Mothma. Understood?"

"Understood," the engineer said, knowing the statement was no mere threat.

And with that, Kyle and Jan left and Wexter started towards the ship.

* * *

Jan finally came to a halt outside of the hangar bay and glared at Kyle.

"All right, Katarn, you've been staring at me for the last five minutes. What is it?"

"You amaze me, Jan."

"What?"

"It's something I've noticed all along, but was never more evident until today."

"And that is?"

"You're an amazing paradox, Jan. One moment, you're the skilled soldier, the next the calculating tactician and just now, you were as forceful and as intimidating as my drill sergeant back at the Academy."

"Oh stop it," she said and began walking again.

It took a few moments for Kyle to catch up to her.

"Jan, I'm not kidding or teasing her, you were brilliant."

"Sure, I stared down a man twice my age and threatened him, real brilliant."

"Would you hold on just a sec?" Kyle said, and moved in front of her, forcing Jan to stop.

"Katarn…"

"There's just one last thing I want to say, okay?"

"Fine," Jan sighed and crossed her arms, "what is it?"

"You looked really cool too."

And before she could say anything else, he darted in and kissed her. Pulling back after a few seconds of blissful indulgence, he saw Jan raise an eyebrow as she eyed him quizzically.

"Didn't I say after the mission?"

"Sorry, I was caught up in the moment. Besides, you don't _really_ think he'll have the ship ready by tomorrow?"

"Maybe not, but Wexter's never let me down before."

Just then, Kyle's communicator went off. Pulling the device off his belt, he spoke into it.

"Katarn here."

"Kyle? It's Luke."

_Oh nuts! I was supposed to train with him today! But with everything that happened, I forgot._

"Kyle? Are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here, Luke. Listen, sorry about not checking in. Things got… a little weird this morning."

"I know," the Jedi said, "I've already talked to Mon Mothma."

"Oh, you did."

"Listen; have you begun your diagnostics on the _Crow_?"

"Wellll, not exactly, "the operative replied, "Jan and I _did_ go down to the hangar bay. Unfortunately, we discovered Wexter had decided to take the ship apart."

"Apart? You mean completely?"

"Close enough," Kyle said, "but he's working now to put it back together."

"But if he took it apart…"

With a quick look at his partner, Kyle carefully said, "let's just say Jan was less than pleased and 'spoke' to Wexter."

"Ah," Luke said, "I see."

"So right now, things are pretty much on hold except for performing my weapons checks."

"Before you do that, can you come to the training room? I need to speak with you."

"Sure. Is it okay if I bring…"

"And you'd better bring Jan too."

"Oh-kay," Kyle said, feeling a little suspicious, "is anything wrong?"

"No, not at all," Luke replied.

"I'll be there shortly, Katarn out."

Replacing the communicator on his belt, Kyle turned to Jan.

"Okay if we make a little detour?"

"Might as well," Jan said with a sigh, "not like we can do much mission prep right now."

"You're really upset about that, aren't you?"

"Wexter's obsession when it comes to fixing things is something I've been dealing with ever since I first met him," Jan explained, "and for the most part, I've been able to handle it. But this, taking the _Crow_ apart without even asking and right when we need it for a mission…"

"We could ask Mon Mothma to let us use another ship," Kyle ventured.

"We might just end up _doing_ that," Jan replied, and then shook her head, "ah, let's forget about it for now and see what Luke wants."

Kyle nodded and together the two made their way to the nearest turbolift.

* * *

What could Luke want? What new adventures await our heroes? Tune in next week!


	16. Chapter 16: Meeting the New Teacher

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall **

**Book 2, Part 2: Birth of a Jedi**

**Chapter 16: Meeting the New Teacher**

A/N: Greetings to all on this week of Labor Day 2010! Shanesnest here with the latest update for you! I see everyone was pleased with my resolution of Kyle and Jan's arrest. It's like many of you said, it had to happen. And I see I surprised many of you with introducing Ovall Aocrog as the latest Jedi character. I take absolutely no credit for this as the one whose screen name is the same as the character did the lion's share of the groundwork, as far as coming up with the identity, history, etc. I simply took what he had made (with permission of course!) and ran like crazy with it! As you'll soon see, Ovall Aocrog is going to take a fairly principal role in the story. Plus the next mission is coming soon, but not till the next chapter. Sorry 'bout that, but it'll be worth it. And now, on to the shout outs!

Nerwen Aldarion: No cookies, just gave me a great idea that I had to use! You with a lightsaber? Duck and cover! That's principally what I wanted to do was show Mon Mothma taking charge and putting Jan and Kyle back in their place. I briefly flirted with the idea of making him a higher rank, but Jan would have had to kill him. Makes for great comedy! Wexter taking apart the ship was another spur of the moment idea, something to add a little drama and comedy. Yeah, now that they're closer, I can write some more romantic scenes for them. Got it on the shipper thing, thanks for the info. Sorry 'bout the fire alarm, I hope that knucklehead got into serious trouble!

Tinuviel Undomiel: Well, actually, the reviewer named Ovall Aocrog was the one who created the character, I've "borrowed" him for the story. It's funny to hear you and your sister used to have lightsaber fights! Me and my nephew did the same thing until we practically destroyed our sabers! You, obsessive about Star Wars? Perish the thought! Yeah, the arrest was basically Mon Mothma asserting her role over Kyle and Jan to remind them of their place in the "food chain". Y'know, you're right, now Kyle can officially disobey Jan. I loved having Jan get in Wexter's face about the ship, you don't want to make her mad! I've debated about Luke and/or Ovall going, but I just don't know if it will work. Will consider it.

Ovall Aocrog: Glad you liked it! You make a solid point about Luke, he has to drop out of the picture eventually. Interesting ideas about Ovall and the lightsabers, but especially having Kyle tell him about the location of the Valley of the Jedi, I might have to do that. Hey man, I'm poor right now! Seriously, glad you enjoyed the comedy too. It's like I used to say on Book 1, I am Cliffie!

Gall 4185: Never, ever, ever, ever worry about commenting. Always glad to hear from you when you have the time. I know all too well how life can overwhelm with too little time and too many things to do. Glad you liked the chapter, and thanks for the compliment about my story!

Manus Dei: I did! Awesome! Y'all are so perceptive I often wonder if I'll be able to surprise you or not. I totally agree with you about the interpretation of the Force. The midi-chlorian thing sounds like a disease or an infection! There could be more Force sensitives. Don't know how many Star Wars books you've read, but there's one where Luke goes in search of possible new Jedi and finds them in the oddest places. The Great Purge sent the Jedi underground, only now are they emerging. Kyle _will_ probably slip again, mainly because of his anger, sorta like the Hulk, but without Lou Ferrigno and the green skin. Jerec is trying to push Kyle towards the Dark Side, hence his jabs through the Force.

Pygmalion: All right! I managed to surprise you too! I hope you'll like Ovall as a Jedi character. Thanks always for the compliments! Quick note: am I spelling your screen name right here?

A/N: Yup, y'all definitely liked the last chapter, so I'm hoping this one is as good, if not better! Will look forward to your comments and reviews! Oh, and see if you can spot, say… a certain character in the chapter AND be able to tell me which real life person it is. I did it in response to an idea from Ovall Aocrog.

* * *

**New Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Training Area**

**Deck 19 **

Finding the door leading into the training room locked from the inside, Kyle pulled his comm out and called Luke to let him know that he and Jan had arrived.

"Just a sec," the Jedi said, and precisely one second later, the door slid open, allowing the two operatives to step inside the room. However, there was no sign of Luke as the pair walked towards the mat sitting on one side of the room. They could also see the computer terminal and desk Luke used, the workbench where Kyle had learned how to inspect and maintain his lightsaber and the lockers where the equipment was kept.

"We _did_ hear his voice, didn't we?" Jan asked, looking around.

"I sure thought we did. Hey, Luke? Luke! Are you in here? Luke?"

Suddenly, both operatives turned at the _snap-hiss_ sound made by a lightsaber being activated. A figure emerged from a shadowy corner holding the brilliantly gleaming blue blade. At first look, Kyle didn't recognize the face, but Jan did.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she called.

The figure didn't reply.

"The lady asked you a question," Kyle said, frowning at the man, "I think you oughta answer her. And where's Luke for that matter?"

"Around," the figure replied.

"'Around'" Kyle repeated, "Well, that clears things up. Might I know who _you_ are?"

"The name's Ovall Aocrog."

"And what are you doing here?"

"To see if you have what it takes."

And with that, the figure charged.

"Jan," Kyle said, not looking at her as he reached for his belt.

"No argument this time," she said and quickly moved away as Kyle's emerald blade burst into life.

The figure swung his blue blade and there was a mighty crash as the lightsabers met.

"Look," Kyle said, studying the man highlighted in the aura created by the sparks arising from where the two sabers touched, "I don't know what's going on here, but I'm not here to fight."

"Well I _am_," Ovall, disengaging his blade and then coming at Kyle again. The operative saw the blue blade swing back towards him in a sideways slash and prepared to block it, but then he felt something in the Force and changed his defense just his attacker changed the path of his blade to an upward slash. Kyle brought his brought saber down and there was another terrific crash as the blades met. As the impact pushed the emerald blade upwards, Kyle pulled it back and up towards a spot over his shoulder before driving forward with a sword spear. The opponent, however, spun away from the strike and brought his blade down again, trying to knock Kyle's saber out of his hand.

The operative felt the blow and went with it, letting his saber fall towards the ground. Letting go with one hand, he reversed his grip on the hilt, causing the saber to hum loudly as it spun in a circle. Planting his free hand just behind the one still holding the saber, Kyle drove upwards towards his opponent's face, having noted that the attacker was taller than he. But once again, the strike was blocked, the man having rolled his blade in a half arc and bringing it up just in time. Blades locked again, the two men stared at each other across them. Kyle took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself so he could use the Force to cool the sweat running down his face and increase the strength and stamina to his muscles.

"Your thoughts betray you," Ovall said, his face oddly placid and showing little sign of the exertions he himself had just been through.

"Well, aren't we rude?" Kyle said, "Peeping into someone's mind like that."

"Then try not broadcasting your feelings all over the place."

"Wait a minute," the operative said, realizing what the man's words meant, "you feel the Force too?"

A nod.

"Then why are we fighting? We're on the same side."

A headshake.

"Who _are_ you? What's going on here?"

"I already told you my name. That's really all you need to know right now, well, except for one thing."

"And what's that?" Kyle asked.

"Never let your guard down during a fight!"

And with that, the attacker pushed hard, disengaging from Kyle's saber and knocking the operative back several steps. Barely had Kyle gotten his footing than he was behest upon again, Ovall firing several rapid fire strikes. It seemed impossible for one man to counter them all, but somehow Kyle did so, his emerald blade flashing and sparking as it met the blue blade each time. With another loud crash, the two men locked sabers again.

"Luke was right," Ovall said, "you are pretty good with the lightsaber."

"Luke told you…" Kyle began; his face a mask of frustration and confusion.

"What in the nine hells of Corellia is going on here?"

"I already told you," replied the attacker, knocking Kyle away once again. Then, holding his saber aloft and over his head, the man drew back his arm.

"Now let's see how you handle this!"

And with that, he threw the lightsaber like a spear, the blue blade headed right towards Kyle.

_Oh Sithspit! What do I do now? Luke and I never practiced this!_

And that's when the Force whispered to him, telling the operative what to do. Setting his face with a look of determination, Kyle held his lightsaber straight out in front of him, the blade pointing straight up. The blue lightsaber flew towards him and then, with a deafening crash, the two blades met. Kyle could feel the shock of the impact radiate up his arms and he could feel the muscles starting to tremble.

_No! I can't give in! I won't!_

Energy seemed to surge into his body and his arms suddenly felt imbued with an iron-like strength. In the Force, he could felt the blue blade, trying to get through his guard, trying to push past so that it might strike him, impaling him right through the chest. The meter-long emerald blade seemed only a meager defense against such power. But to Kyle, his blade was like a mighty shield, protecting him from his opponent's attack, holding the other lightsaber at bay, refusing to let it come even one inch further. And then, there was a sudden shift in the angle of the attacking blade, a shift so subtle and quick that, though Kyle tried to adjust, he was too slow. The lightsaber hilt was ripped out of his hands and he watched as it flew off, along with the blue lightsaber, the weapons seemingly melded together as they struck the floor and their automatic systems deactivated them.

"Not bad," Ovall said admiringly, "not bad at all. I knew you hadn't practiced such an attack, but you adapted to it quite ably. Well, that is until I changed the angle of the blade. You weren't expecting that, were you?"

Panting, sweat pouring off him now, Kyle reached out to the Force, seeking its healing energy, sensing that the fight wasn't over although neither man held a weapon any longer. And to his surprise, the attacker actually waited as the operative worked to recover himself. As his breathing returned to normal, Kyle looked to where his opponent was, only to hear the man cluck with his tongue in disapproval.

"Your Force skills need some serious work. If this had been a real fight, I could have easily killed you by now."

In any other circumstance, Kyle would have seen the statement for what it was, a ruse, a trick, a ploy designed to make him react. But at that moment, the operative had only one thing on his mind.

_I'll show this smartmouth jerk that I'm not so easy to kill._

"Then why don't you just try it and see what happens?"

Ovall shook his head sadly and then said, "What a disappointment. I thought you might be different, but you're not. Let's go then."

The next thing Kyle knew, he was hit with a powerful Force push. Closing his eyes against the blast, he called out to the Force and used the counter Luke had taught him. His feet slid back a few inches before he was able to resist with his own Force Push.

His opponent's brows rose slightly.

"Well, well, so you _do_ know something of the Force then."

"You here to fight or talk?"

And now, Kyle's attacker actually smiled.

"You've got spirit too, I like that."

And then the smile disappeared as Ovall came charging, using the Force to increase his speed. Kyle tried another Force push, but only succeeding in knocking his opponent's course slightly to the side. Coming to a halt after having shot past the operative, the man looked back over his shoulder and was about to say something when he observed that the operative turn and come after him.

_Okay then, let's see if you can catch me._

The two men chased each other around the room, moving at such a pace that, watching from a spot near the exercise mat, Jan could barely follow them with her eyes, even as her mind worked to try and understand what was happening.

_So Ovall's a Force sensitive just like Kyle and Luke. But why is he attacking us?_

When the hand landed softly on her shoulder, a shock ran through her body, but she didn't scream or jump. Instead, she whipped around, fists clenched, only to stop in mid-punch.

"It's you!"

Luke smiled at her.

"Last time I checked."

"Okay," said Jan, her surprise and her frustration reasserting itself, "would you mind explaining what is going on here?"

"Of course," Luke said with that same placid, unconcerned voice, "it'll all become clear in a moment. For now, let's see what happens between those two."

Jan considered demanding an explanation right here and now, but she didn't sense duplicity in the Jedi's words. And just then, something happened to draw her attention back to the two combatants.

Kyle had been chasing Ovall this whole time and was frustratingly, unable to close the gap between them. It was only later he'd learn that the other man's training and experience with the Force gave him an advantage that the operative just couldn't match. But at that moment, what concerned Kyle more than anything was his flagging energy. He knew he couldn't keep up this pace much longer, even with the Force's help. And that's when Ovall turned slightly and ran across the exercise mat. Kyle followed him, but his right foot landed at exactly wrong moment and he tripped. His Force-imparted speed sent the operative tumbling to the mat, bouncing off it before he rolled several times, finally coming to a halt near the opposite side from where he'd fallen. He lay there now, on his side, trying to catch his breath. He heard more than saw his opponent slow to a halt somewhere behind where he lay.

_Great! I'm completely vulnerable, I can't breathe and who knows what this guy has planned next!_

Frustration, bordering on anger, filled him.

_I don't' understand! We're both Force sensitives, so why can't I keep up with him?_

Across the way, Ovall looked over at Kyle, expecting the operative to get up at any second and try another attack. But as time passed and this didn't happen, Ovall began to wonder if he might have made a mistake.

_Did I push him too hard?_

Walking over to where Kyle lay, the tall man looked down at him and felt some relief to see the operative's eyes open and alive-looking.

"Hey, you okay?"

And amazingly, when the operative spoke, his voice betrayed only a little of the exhaustion.

"No problem, just taking my five minute power nap."

Ovall laughed and smiled down at Kyle.

"Listen, I think we've both had enough. What say we call it a draw so we can talk?"

"Sure," Kyle said, "except for one thing."

"What's that?"

A smile played along the operative's lips, and then quickly became a thin-lipped expression of determination.

"I'm not done yet!"

Rolling onto his back, Kyle shoved both hands up and Ovall found himself struck by a Force Push so strong he couldn't begin to defend against it. The power of it nearly lifted the tall man off of the ground enve as it knocked him onto his back, the mat somewhat cushioning the fall. Lying there, momentarily stunned, Ovall found himself revising his opinion of Kyle Katarn once again.

_He's a lot powerful than I thought. If he ever learns to marshal that power effectively…_

And that's when Luke's voice called out.

"All right, that's enough!"

Kyle rolled onto his side to see the Jedi and Jan approaching, she shaking her head and looking not a little irritated.

Luke went to Ovall and extended a hand, helping the tall man to his feet. Jan stood in front Kyle, hands on hips and stared down at him with a mixture of concern and disapproval.

"You're just determined to end up back in Sickbay, aren't you?"

Kyle looked up at her uncertainly.

"Am I in trouble?"

She shook her head at him.

"Katarn, I don't think a day goes by _without_ you getting in trouble, here."

She extended a hand and Kyle took it, letting Jan help him as he rose to his feet and marveling at the strength he felt in her grip. Jan wasn't what you'd call muscular, but neither was she weak, able to hold her own against other men in the gym. After retrieving the lightsabers, Luke gestured and the foursome moved to the edge of the mat where the Jedi had provided tall bottles of the purple colored liquid. Kyle and Ovall gratefully accepted one each and drank deeply.

"Well," the operative said, wiping his hand across his mouth, "I think I finally know what's going on here."

"I told you you'd find out," said Ovall, a sly grin on his face.

"Ha ha," Kyle said tonelessly, and then added, "I had no idea there was another Force-sensitive aboard the _Intrepid._

"Well, that's partly by design," Ovall replied, "I've tried to not make my presence that well known."

"But why?"

The tall man hesitated and then said, "A topic for another time. More to the point, Kyle, you were pretty impressive out there."

"I didn't win," the operative said disconsolately.

"Maybe," Ovall replied, "but your lightsaber skills are excellent. There's some things I can show you, but overall, you acquit yourself quite well."

"I hear a 'but' coming."

Ovall smiled at the operative. "That obvious, huh? All right then. The 'but' as you say is that you really need to learn to harness and direct your Force powers."

"How do you mean?"

"When you came after me for example," Ovall said, "I imagine you wondered why you couldn't catch up."

Kyle nodded.

"Part of it is physical stamina, which is something you need to build on. But moreso, it's about using, or should I say, letting the Force flow through you. You can't 'force' it and expect good results."

"Which is exactly what _I've_ been telling you," Luke added.

"But…" the operative stammered, "I don't…. understand. I'm calling to the Force and seeking to use it powers just like you taught me, Luke. What is it I'm doing wrong?"

"It's not so much that you're doing anything wrong, Kyle," the Jedi explained, "it's more about how you approach it. Master Yoda said to me once, you must unlearn what you have learned."

Kyle shook his head. "I don't understand."

Amazingly, it was Jan who spoke next.

"What's he saying, Kyle, is that you need to learn to use your powers like a Jedi would, not how a former Imperial soldier would. Right, Luke?"

"I couldn't have said it better myself," the Jedi replied, giving Jan an admiring smile, "that's very perceptive of you."

"The concept's not all that different from military training," she said, "You have to learn how to do things by someone else's rules instead of your own."

Kyle's eyes widened with understanding. "So then, if I understand you, Luke, Ovall, my problem is that I'm trying to use the Force with the same mentality as I was when I was an Imperial."

"Exactly," Luke said.

"You got it," added Ovall.

"Finally," Jan said.

"Okay then, but how do I do that? I mean, I'm not trying to be difficult here, but my academy training runs pretty deep."

"You've already learned to overcome some of it," Luke said, "consider how you do with the lightsaber."

"And that last Force Push," Ovall said, "it felt like you were going to take my head off."

"Yeah," Kyle said, looking disappointed, "I'm not particularly happy about that."

"But why?" Ovall asked.

"Because," the operative said, "I got angry. And anger is one of the paths to the Dark Side. I don't know if Luke's mentioned it or not, Ovall, but I've seen more of the Dark Side that anyone would care to."

"He _did_ tell me, but I'm glad to hear to you say it just the same. It was a concern for me, being your new trainer and all."

"What!" Jan and Kyle exclaimed at the same time and Ovall slapped his forehead as Luke smiled in amusement.

"I wasn't supposed to say that, was I?" the tall man said to the Jedi.

Luke shrugged. "He was going to find out eventually."

"Eventually?" Kyle repeated, looking between both men, "What are you two talking about? What's this about a new trainer?"

"Kyle," Luke said, holding his hands out in a soothing gesture, "please calm down."

"I'd like an answer too," Jan said, glaring with her eyes.

Luke looked uncomfortable, then sighed and said, "I'd hoped to do this differently, but no matter. Kyle, Jan, you both know I'm due to return to Coruscant in a little over three weeks."

The two operatives nodded.

"I've been considering what to do about Kyle's training for a while now, and that's when my explorations found Ovall here."

Kyle and Jan looked to the tall man and then back to Luke.

"I don't want to see your training end after I'm gone, Kyle, and I couldn't see any other method than face-to-face interaction sufficing. You need a teacher, someone you can interact with. Ovall here is a trained Jedi in all but name and while his training style may differ from mine, I'm confident there's a lot you can learn from him."

The uncertainty and concern left Kyle's face as Luke was speaking and now he nodded, understanding.

"I get it. Ovall takes over after you've left."

"Well actually," the tall man said, "if it's all the same to you guys, I'd like to train with you before Luke leaves."

"It's fine with me," Luke said, "Kyle?"

"Sure."

Ovall smiled. "Good, appreciate you letting me join the team."

Luke lifted an eyebrow at this but said nothing.

"Actually," Kyle said, turning to the tall man, "I'd like to ask you ask you a question. How'd you do that spear maneuver? That was something I'd never seen."

"It's not really that hard to do," Ovall explained, "see the whole key is…"

"Excuse me," Jan said, loudly enough that all three men turned to look.

"Something wrong, Jan?" Kyle asked.

"Oh no," she said sarcastically, "nothing's wrong at all unless you happen to consider what just happened normal."

When nobody reacted, she rolled her eyes and added,

"Doesn't it bother anyone here that Kyle and I were attacked? That one or both of us could've been hurt? That our resident Jedi allowed it to happen? And that someone I thought had more of a brain in his head was the one to do it. None of this bothers anyone at all?"

"It wasn't like Ovall was trying to hurt us, Jan."

"Exactly," the tall man said, "the whole idea was to gauge Kyle's strengths and weaknesses so that I'll be better prepared to train him.

"And after all, Jan," Luke piped in, "there really was never any danger. I was here the whole time, watching. If things had gone the least bit awry, I would have intervened."

"Besides, Jan," Kyle said, "now I get a chance to learn from someone else, and that's exciting."

"I have to admit," Ovall added, "I wasn't that positive I wanted to do this at first, but now that I've seen you in action, I'm looking forward to working with you."

"I'm looking forward to it as well," said Luke.

"Well," Jan said, exhaling loudly, "if you three macho jocks will excuse me, I have a mission to prepare for."

Shaking her head, she moved past them and out of the room.

"There goes an unhappy person," Ovall observed.

"I agree," said Luke, "but I'm not quite sure why."

"I am," Kyle said.

The other two looked at him curiously.

"It's just like what happened before. Jan thinks we're ignoring what happened and don't care that someone could have been hurt."

"Well, it's not like we don't know what we're doing," Ovall observed and Luke nodded.

But Kyle shook his head. "Guys, this isn't about logic. Trust me, even if we're right, we're still wrong in her eyes."

Ovall looked to Luke who shrugged.

"I'd better go after her," Kyle said, "the last thing this ship needs is the return of Hurricane Ors."

"All right, Kyle," Luke said.

"I'll catch up with you later," said Ovall.

Kyle nodded and then headed for the door, his mind already tackling the problem of what to say.

* * *

But by the time he got outside, Jan was gone. The operative briefly considered where he might look for her, but decided aimless searching would be a waste of time. Grabbing his comlink, he dialed in the frequency he and Jan used to reach each other.

"Kyle to Jan, do you read me?"

No answer.

"Jan, this is Kyle, please respond."

He thought he heard the click of the channel opening on the other end, but there was still no answer.

"Jan, I know you can hear me. Let's not do this, okay? Talk to me."

The low hum persisted, with an intermittent burst of static, but otherwise nothing. Thinking that a softer approach might work, Kyle took a deep breath and then said into the mike.

"Jan, please answer me. I really don't want us to have another fight, not when things are going so well between us. Answer me, please. Just let me know you can hear my voice."

"I can hear you just fine, Katarn."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Kyle spoke into the mike again.

"Where are you?"

"On a scooter."

"You're going somewhere?"

"That's usually why someone uses one of these things."

"Where are you going?"

"Someplace."

_Oh boy, here we go again._

"Can I come meet you, or do you want to be alone?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"On whether you're still on that gung ho trip of yours."

"Gung-ho…? You mean, what happened in the training room?"

"What else would I mean?"

"Jan, it wasn't a trip, all I was doing is…"

"Save it for someone who wasn't there, Katarn, I heard your voice, I saw your face."

"Would you allow me to explain?"

"You've already explained how you are, Katarn. I just don't… oh fine, come to the maintenance hatch, you know where."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

Closing the channel, Kyle walked quickly towards the scooter depot. He wasn't sure exactly why Jan was angry, but he wasn't going to let it get any worse than it already was, but at the same time wondered if he could.

_I keep saying I won't hurt her and then something like this happens. The question is; what can I do about it?_

And that's when the smell hit him; it was the scent of his body, rising from his sweat-stained clothes.

_But first, back to my quarters for a quick shower and a change of clothes.

* * *

_

**New Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Maintenance Hatch #14**

Jan stood at the large viewport, staring out at the stars. It was a view that she never grew tired of. There was something about the infinite vastness of space that resonated with her. If only the stars could do something about the way she was feeling right now.

_I just couldn't believe those three! One moment there's a fight going on and then the three of them are acting like old buddies or something! It's just incomprehensible! And Kyle! Doesn't he realize how that attitude of his makes me feel? It's like he doesn't care! So why the heck should I?_

But that was the problem. She _did_ care. And because she did, it made dealing with what she saw as an overly cavalier attitude so difficult.

_I do care for the big lug, _she thought, _but if this is how things are going to be for us, I just don't know if I can…_

"Jan?"

She hadn't heard him approach and the sudden intrusion of his voice into the quiet made her jump slightly. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Jan replied.

"Over here, Kyle."

The operative came forward to where she was standing, arms crossed in front of her, hands cupping her elbows.

"So," he said, "here we are again."

Jan ignored the comment.

"Alrighty then, should I apologize first? Or is there something _you'd_ like to say?"

"I'm not in the mood for jokes, Katarn," Jan said gravely.

"I'm sorry; I just wanted to lighten the mood."

"Lighten the mood? And how exactly do you expect to do that, Katarn?"

"You're right, bad idea."

It was said so plainly Jan had to fight the chuckle that rose up inside her. No matter how she tried, Kyle always seemed to know how to make her laugh.

_But blast it! I don't feel like laughing now!_

Neither of them said anything for several moments until Jan broke the silence.

"Kyle, tell me something."

"Yes, Jan?"

"Do you care so little about your life that you can act the way you were acting earlier?"

"You mean like a 'macho jock'?"

"What I mean is," Jan said, "you go from a surprise attack to battling with Ovall and then all of a sudden it's like it never happened and you're friends. I just don't get that."

She could hear Kyle start and stop as he tried to come up with an explanation. Finally, he said, "Jan, I don't think I can give you a clear answer. Please believe me when I say I was just as angry and scared as you were at first. But when Ovall asked if I wanted to call it a draw and then I heard Luke's voice, I realized the whole thing was basically, an exercise."

"An exercise," she echoed incredulously.

"Yes, an exercise, like war games for example. You're testing the mettle of different ships, commanders, crews, that kind of thing."

"And what if hadn't been an exercise?"

"But it was," he countered.

"Well it didn't seem like one to me!" she yelled and rounded on him, her face hot with fury. "I had to stand there, helpless, and watch you fight, not understanding what was going on or why. And when you fell, I thought… blast it, Kyle Katarn! It just isn't fair!"

And then she threw herself at him, her head landing on his chest while her hands grabbed double handfuls of his shirt. Kyle made a small "oomph" and then looked down at her.

"I'm sorry, Jan," he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"You can't just keep toying with my feelings like that!" she yelled and began to cry, burying her face in his chest.

"I'm _really_ sorry, Jan. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"But you _did_, Kyle!" she yelled, her voice slightly muffled, "you did it before and now you've done it again!"

He said nothing else and simply held her. Minutes passed as Jan cried herself out and gradually, got herself back under control. Still, she didn't feel quite right yet. Pulling her head off Kyle's chest, she looked up at him.

"Do you care so little for me? Do you do these things on purpose? Don't I matter to you?"

Now Kyle felt like crying, his heart beating painfully inside his chest. Letting go of Jan, he stepped and ran a hand through his hair.

"Aw, Jan," he said with feeling, all the while trying to keep his emotions in check, "of course you're important to me! You matter more to me than anyone! It makes me feel sick inside when I hurt you. I don't know why I do it. It sure isn't out of spite or meanness. I guess I'm just dense sometimes and don't think enough before I do things. But please Jan, don't ever and I mean _ever _think that you don't matter to me, you do, a _lot_."

A smile came to Jan's face as Kyle said this and suddenly she felt a little silly at getting so upset at him. Kyle was Kyle, warts and all.

"So you really _do_ care then," she said.

Kyle was nearly incredulous. "Do I… Jan, I'd _die_ for you."

Her fist struck his chest.

"Ow!"

"That's why I get so angry with you, Kyle! That's it right there!"

"What?"

"Don't you ever and _I _mean ever say you'll die for me again! I don't want you to die! I want you to _live!_"

Despite the ache where she'd hit him, Kyle heard what Jan was saying and understood. To promise to die for her was as good as saying he was planning on getting killed. But to _live_ for her, well that was another story.

"I'm sorry, Jan," he said earnestly, reaching for her and Jan responding by embracing him again, "I'm sorry. I'll never say it again, I promise."

Jan closed her eyes as Kyle's words washed over her. And she knew, she knew he'd keep his promise to never say such a thing again. No mattered what was coming, no matter how hard the struggle, Jan knew inside her soul that Kyle Katarn would live for her and it made her feel happier than the day they'd made up.

"All right," she said, "then there's just two other things I want you to do for me right now."

"Anything, partner."

She smiled at him and said, "Kiss me and then let's go see Mon Mothma about another ship."

"My pleasure," he said, leaning down. And as their lips met, Jan felt not only the joy of the physical contact, but the mental and emotional certainty of what Kyle had told her. As the old expression goes, his lips couldn't lie. But when they finally parted, Jan couldn't resist one last dig.

"Just what am I going to do with you, Kyle?"

"You mean right now?" he asked, "Or tomorrow, 'cause I'm gonna be kinda busy tomorrow. Maybe we should compare calendars and…"

"Katarn?"

"Yes, Jan?"

"Shut up and let's go."

"Yes, Jan."

* * *

Leaving the maintenance hatch, the pair boarded a scooter and headed for the nearest lift. On the way, Jan called Mon Mothma.

"Yes, Jan?"

"I'm afraid there's a problem with the _Crow_, Mon Mothma. Kyle and I wanted to ask…"

"Oh yes, I know about that. Wexter arrived here just a short while ago."

"He what?"

"Is there a problem, Jan?"

"Well… I'm not sure."

"Perhaps you should come here as well and bring Kyle. I think you will want to hear what Wexter has to say."

"I'm sure I do," Jan said, and then closed the channel.

"What's up?" Kyle asked, "You look a little lost."

"Wexter's in Mon Mothma's briefing room and apparently she knows about the _Crow._"

"Well that's a surprise," Kyle observed, "especially considering what you said to him earlier. What do you suppose he's told her?"

Jan shook her head. "No idea. But she's expecting us, so let's go find out."

* * *

**New Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Mon Mothma's Briefing Room **

**Ten Minutes Later**

The doors slid open as soon as Kyle and Jan identified themselves. Moving into the room, they saw Mon Mothma and Wexter, sitting at opposites sides of the table.

"Kyle, Jan, thank you for coming," Mon Mothma said, waving them to their chairs.

"Jan," Wexter said, looking at her with wary eyes, "I can explain."

To his surprise, Jan just smiled at him and said, "that's fine, Wexter."

The engineer's eyes went as wide as dinner plates.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with the real Jan Ors?"

"Wexter," she said, adding an edge to her voice, "I'm in a really good mood right now. Don't make me have to hurt you by spoiling it."

"That's better," the older man said.

After everyone had sat down, Mon Mothma had Wexter take the floor.

"Do you two remember the noise I told you about earlier?"

"I remember hearing you say you _thought_ you heard one," observed Jan.

Wexter gave her a sour look before continuing. "Well, I know you wanted the ship put back together, but I couldn't get the noise out of my mind. So I kept checking and you'll be glad I did. Take a look."

From the pockets of his jumpsuit, he removed two large L-shaped pieces of metal.

"And what exactly are these?" Mon Mothma asked, observing them.

"These, along with several others are part of the system that keeps the _Crow_'s wings attached to the fuselage. The noise I heard was coming from them."

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked.

"Well normally," Wexter explained, "the wings have some give to them virtue of the fact that the ship goes from atmosphere to vacuum and back again. However, this movement is usually silent."

"So what you heard was…" Jan began.

Wexter nodded, "It was the wings flexing."

"But if they were just making noise, I don't quite see the problem," Mon Mothma observed.

"You will in a moment," said Wexter as he held out of the L-shaped pieces to Jan. She took and stared at it.

"Am I supposed to be doing something with this?"

"See if you can bend it," Wexter asked.

"Bend it? Jan echoed.

The engineer nodded.

"Wexter, I don't think _Kyle_ could bend this thing much less me. This is hardened carbonate steel."

"Just try it."

Giving the engineer a disbelieving look, Jan took the part in both her hands and tried to bend it. Almost immediately, she experienced resistance.

"See?" she began, "it's not…"

The resistance suddenly went away and the metal bent in her hands with ease.

"What the…?"

"Would you look at that," Kyle observed, and then looked to Wexter, "I assume it's _not_ supposed to do that."

"You assume right," the engineer said, "I've tested better than a dozen of these and they're all showing up as defective."

Mon Mothma picked up one and studied it. "There doesn't appear to be any evidence of metal fatigue or scarring."

"That's why I missed it before," Wexter said, "they look just fine, but once I ran a full spectrum scan on the wings, I found evidence of several fractures within the metal itself."

"So they were rotting from the inside out," Kyle said.

"Exactly."

"And just how bad _is_ this problem?" Jan asked.

"Bad enough," Wexter replied, "every time the ship was taken out, the fractures were getting worse. My best estimate is that after three, maybe four more trips, the attachments would have weakened enough that the wings would've just snapped off."

"Snapped off?" Kyle echoed; his eyes wide with concern.

"The more stress they're subjected to by the engines, the more damage that occurs. It's simply a matter of time."

Jan looked to Kyle and saw the same fear in his eyes she felt. Both operatives were imagining the consequences should the wings break off during normal travel or worse, in hyperspace.

"Have you determined the cause?" Mon Mothma asked.

"Age, mostly," Wexter said, "the _Crow _is an old ship. I can't even guess when the last major overhaul was done on her, if at all."

"Can the ship be fixed?" Jan asked.

"Of course it can," Wexter said confidently, "the ship hasn't been built that I can't fix."

"What resources do you need?" Mon Mothma inquired.

Wexter thought for a second, and then enumerated what it was he'd need to do.

"Access to the repair bay, preferably a priority slot," he said, "I plan on detaching the wings from the fuselage and see if there's additional damage. Barring that, I'm going to remove the current wing attachment system and install a new one with up to date parts. It might sound like overkill, but I'd rather overbuild than under build."

"How long?" Jan wanted to know.

Wexter looked uncomfortable. "That's the part you're _not_ going to like. Assuming I get to work first thing tomorrow, we're looking at least a week to complete repairs."

"A week?"

"Sorry Jan, I can't do it any faster without compromising. And when it comes to repairs, you know I hate compromising."

"What about support staff?" Mon Mothma asked.

Wexter shrugged. "It's nothing I can't do myself. Although there's those two young'uns. Now what were their names? I remember they didn't appreciate me much when we first met."

"You mean Catienne and Luntic?" Kyle asked, smiling at the memory.

"That's them," Wexter said, snapping his fingers, "good techs, not so good attitudes towards their elders."

"Right," said Kyle, curling his lips into a smirk, "this from the man who told those same young'uns that they were a couple wet behind the ears trainees compared to him."

"I never said that."

"Maybe not with those words, but it was something awfully close to that."

"As I said…"

"I'll inform them to be on standby in case you need their help," said Mon Mothma, "anything else?"

"Nope," said Wexter, "that oughta do it."

"I'll get you that slot right away. But first, can you explain to me _why_ you were working on the _Crow_ _without_ permission?"

"Well… I, uh, you see, really… there's a perfectly logical explanation, I was…"

Mon Mothma sighed. "Wexter, this is the tenth time this month that you've been caught working on ships without getting permission or at least checking in with the dockmaster. I seem to remember talking to you about this before."

"Yes ma'am, you did."

"And you remember what I said would happen if you were caught doing it again?"

"Thirty days in the brig plus being banned from the hangar bay for a minimum of six months."

"Can you give me a reason why I should not impose that sentence on you right this moment?"

Wexter looked stricken by the prospect of the brig plus banishment from the hangar bay, but he shook his head and said,

"No ma'am, I cannot think of a reason."

"Then I am left with no choice."

Wexter seemed to sink in his chair.

"However, due to the unique circumstances of this situation and the fact that you discovered and diagnosed a potentially fatal threat, I shall overlook your intrusion _this_ time. But Wexter, if it happens again…"

"It won't."

"I believe that is what you said last time."

"Oh," the engineer said, smiling nervously, "whoops."

Sighing again, Mon Mothma pinned the engineer with her eyes. "Wexter, I do appreciate your ability and years of experience, but there are rules to be followed on this ship and consequences for violating them. Please remember that, all right?"

He nodded.

"Very well. Now, Kyle, Jan, despite the _Moldy Crow _being out of commission for the time being, I'd just as soon not delay your mission. Therefore, if you are agreeable, I'll assign another craft to you. Is there a particular type you'd prefer?"

Kyle looked to Jan.

"A Lambda sound good to you?"

"Sounds fine," she replied.

Kyle turned back to Mon Mothma. "If one's available, we'd prefer a Lambda-class shuttle available."

"Then let's take care of that right now," the older woman said, pressing a control on the table's embedded keypad.

"Communications," said a pleasant female voice.

"This is Mon Mothma; I would like to speak to the person in charge of spacecraft assignment."

"Right away, Mon Mothma," the comm officer said.

There was a moment of silence and then a new voice came out of the speaker.

"Spacecraft Control, this is Lieutenant Commander Shane."

Nestar Shane was a moderately tall, slightly balding man with a large physique that he struggled to keep in shape, despite his love of good, rich food. Said to possess a prodigious memory and strong ability to recall details from memory, he had been assigned to this job, which included tracking and verifying the location and disposition of any and all the small craft housed aboard the _Intrepid_. His deep, full voice resonated clearly.

"Commander, this is Mon Mothma. I have need of one your shuttles."

"What class, please?"

"Lambda."

"Just a moment."

And it _was_ just a moment before the Commander's voice came back over the speaker.

"I have two available for immediate launch, Mon Mothma. However, one of them does not carry armament."

"Then please let me have the other."

"Yes ma'am, shall I designate a pilot and crew for the vessel?"

Jan looked to Kyle, who shrugged.

"Your choice," he said.

"I'll be the pilot," Jan said.

"Designate pilot as Jan Ors," Mon Mothma, "co-pilot Kyle Katarn."

There was another short pause.

"You're all set to go, Mon Mothma. The vessel will be moved to slip… 19 within the hour. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, Commander; that will be fine. Thank you for your assistance."

"My pleasure."

"Well, that was easy," Kyle said as the Commander clicked off, "pretty nice guy."

"I like his voice," Jan said," he sounds like he could one of those narrators in a holo-drama."

"Indeed," Mon Mothma agreed, "And with that settled, let's continue the mission as planned."

"I'd better contact Chief Brolly," Kyle said, "make sure my gear is ready."

"I'll head to the hangar bay and make sure the ship shows up," said Jan, "I should be able to transfer the hyperspace coordinates for Sulon from the _Crow_'s memory banks, but if... Kyle?"

"Yes?"

"Is Wee Gee capable of running a shipwide diagnostic in addition to information retrieval?"

The operative considered this, and then said, "I don't see why not. And even if he doesn't, he'll figure it out."

"I'll inform him to join you in the hangar bay, Jan."

"Thank you, Mon Mothma."

"And if anything should go awry for either of you?" she asked the operatives.

"We'll contact you right away," said Kyle.

"No matter what," Jan added.

"Good," Mon Mothma said, "I like it when my operatives listen. You're both dismissed."

Exchanging salutes, Jan and Kyle exited the room, waiting until the doors slid shut.

"Do you believe her?" Jan asked, caught somewhere between frustration and amusement.

Kyle rolled his eyes and added, "You'd think we were kids and she was our mom."

The operatives looked at each other and then both grimaced.

"Ooh," said Kyle, "bad mental image."

"Let us never speak of it again," Jan said.

"Right, see you later, Jan.

"Later, Kyle."


	17. Chapter 17: Frustrations & Surprises

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall **

**Book 2, Part 2: Birth of a Jedi**

**Chapter 17: Frustrations & Surprises

* * *

**

A/N: Hello everyone. Shanesnest is back, a week late I know, but was needed to get more stuff written. The cutscene right before the final arc begins in this chapter and next week, I'm planning on playing those level so's I can write about them. Those of you who know remember there's three more Dark Jedi battles before the climatic confrontation with Jerec. So let's get at it! But first, the shout outs!

Phygmalion: Thanks for the compliment! Action is coming, as soon as I can write it. So I got it, that's a relief. Jan is an alpha dog learning to deal with emotions she's supressed for a long time, so you can imagine the excesses. I think you'll like Ovall, I'll work to make him good. Yeah, just for fun. I've never really dueled or practiced with a blade. Man, knowing you have the knowledge and practice and say that about my duel scenes definitely gives me some more confidence about them, mucho thanks!

Ovall Aocrog: Congrats on the second year, man! I remember my first time through college at George Mason, a whole different world. Yeah, them old plastic lightsabers did break easy. And I agree, the new ones, not nearly as good. Really, I can just imagine Ovall saying, "so, Kyle Katarn and Luke Skywalker, should I applaud?". Okay, thanks for the info, I remember that lost Jedi in KOTOR 2, even though I really didn't like that game as much as KOTOR 1. It's like I said to Pygmalion, Jan is an alpha dog learning to deal with suppressed emotions, so she goes off the handle easily. Jan a Jedi? Now that's scary, she'd have Dark Side powers automatically! So far, you're the only one who figured out who Nestar Shane is, no one else mentioned it. Y'know, you make a point I hadn't considered, it is gonna hit Wexter hard when the _Crow_ gets destroyed. Also, the twins say thank you for inspiring me.

Tinuviel Undomiel: No problem, just got a little worried when I didn't hear from you. That was fun, wasn't it? Came to me on the spur of the moment. Thank you so very much for that compliment, that fight scene was a bit difficult, but it felt right to me. And I agree about how Jan feels, so many "heroes" say I'll die for you when the person they're talking wants them to LIVE! Kyle definitely went off the deep end when he thought Jan was dead.

Nerwen Aldarion: Thank you! Yeah, the whole thing was basically so Ovall could assess Kyle. Jan is definitely caught in a bit of a quandary as she's figuring out how much she cares for Kyle all the while dealing with the reality of him being a Jedi and what that means. Yeah, I like having Jan a little more vulnerable now, it provides for greater intimacy. No, no Raven's Claw yet, but planning to introduce it at some point.

A/N: All right then, nothing more need be said except enjoy and please review!

* * *

**New Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Weapons Testing Lab**

With the door sliding open seconds after he hit the chime, Kyle was surprised not to see anyone as he entered the room.

"Hello?"

"Over here, sir," called a familiar voice.

The room was large, far larger than the lab aboard the _New Hope_, but for all the equipment, containers and other detritus resting on numerous shelves and other surfaces, Kyle found only a corridor wide enough for perhaps two men to walk down side to side. About a dozen steps beyond the entrance there was a clear plasteel wall that led into a moderately sized cubicle.

"Mach Farcon," the operative said, "I thought that was you."

"Good to see you again, sir," the weapons tech said, shaking Kyle's hand.

"For me as well," said another voice and Kyle turned round to greet it.

"Atarn Daman, how are you?"

"Good as some; better than most, sir."

Kyle laughed as he shook the man's hand.

"So, you do two still get along as good as the first time we met?"

"Of course we do," said Atarn Daman.

"No, we don't," said Mach Farcon.

"I thought we did," replied Daman.

"Well, we don't," countered Farcon.

"C'mon, yes we do."

"No. We don't"

"Do."

"Don't.

"Do!"

"Don't!"

Kyle laughed again. "Glad to see that some things never change."

"Indeed," said a new voice, "one wonders how I haven't gone insane by now."

Kyle turned to face this man, the head of the weapon testing division aboard the _Intrepid_, Chief Anton Brolly.

Holding out a hand, the operative said, "A pleasure to see you again, Chief."

"Well, finally addressing me by my rank, about time."

Kyle mentally shook his head even as he dropped his hand.

"So," the chief continued, "may I assume that your presence here means you once again need my expertise for a mission?"

Fighting the urge to sigh, Kyle nodded and said, "Got it in one, Chief, although this isn't a combat mission, so I don't think I'll need the full setup."

"Not a combat mission? Well, that's two surprises in one day. I shall have to write this down in my diary."

"Aw c'mon Chief," said Mach Farcon, "lay off the guy."

"Yeah," said Atarn Daman, "this is Kyle, he's a good guy."

"You two would do better to keep to your work and less time spent socializing," Brolly said with a disapproving air, "Mr. Katarn is quite capable of handling himself."

Holding his thumb and forefinger so only a small gap remained, Kyle said, "One little mistake there, Chief."

"Oh?"

Kyle relished the moment as he said, "its _Commander_ Katarn to you."

"Comm… but I thought that was a temporary rank," Brolly said, surprised.

"Not anymore. Mon Mothma's made me a full Commander."

"Oh wow!" said Mach Farcon, extending his hand again, "congratulations, Kyle! Um, I mean Commander Katarn."

"I'm happy for you," said Atarn Daman, "it's well deserved, Commander."

"Thank you both," Kyle said and then looked to Brolly, who didn't look so sure of himself now.

"But… this must be a mistake," he stammered.

Kyle shook his head slowly. "It's no mistake, you're free to check with Mon Mothma if you want."

The operative could see the weapons chief seriously consider it for a moment, but whether it was because he feared to do so or simply because he didn't it wasn't worth the effort or time, Brolly finally shook his head and said, "No, that won't be necessary. So what may I do for you?"

"I'm sorry," said Kyle mockingly, "what was that again?"

Brolly looked as if just saying the word took a strong effort.

"What may I do for you, _Commander_," he said, exaggerating the rank.

"That's much better," said Kyle, giving Brolly a strong glare for several seconds, "As I said, I'm going on a mission, but not combat related. I was thinking to take the armor and one or two weapons."

Hearing this, Brolly seemed to recover, cupping his chin in his right hand.

"Would you mind if I made a few recommendations, Commander?"

"Always glad to defer to your expertise, Chief. What are you thinking?"

Something almost like a smile crossed Brolly's face and then he gestured for Kyle to follow him.

"Thanks to this new ship," the chief said, "I've been able to create a much better, more effective and far safer weapons lab and testing area than before. Let me show you."

Kyle followed the man to a spot near the back of the room where a clear plasteel box ran from one wall to nearly three quarters of the way of the opposite wall.

"Wow," the operative said appreciatively, "very nice. It's a lot bigger than what you had before."

"I know," Brolly said with a genuine smile," but that's not the half of it. Remember the targeting dummy I used to use?"

"Sure."

"Well, look at this one."

Using his palm to unlock a door in the side of the testing area, Brolly led the way inside to where a human sized dummy stood near the far end.

"Hey," Kyle said, "this is the real thing, arms legs, the whole package. I don't see any burn marks either."

"And you won't" Brolly said, "not only does this dummy have ten times the sensors as the old one, but it boasts the latest in energy absorption technology. You and I could stand here with a pair of blasters and exhaust better than a dozen clips each before we'd do any damage."

Kyle whistled in approval. "Be nice to see something like that on a starfighter or capital ship scale."

"Agreed," Brolly said, "But so far we've only been able to make it work on small surfaces like this. For some reason, when we increase the scale, the material loses cohesion. It's rather frustrating."

"I can imagine," Kyle replied, "but unless I miss my guess, you'll figure it out, Chief. That brain of yours will chew on this problem until you come up with a solution."

Brolly gazed with surprise at the operative, clearly not expecting such a compliment.

"Well, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Um, let me show you the rest," Brolly said quickly, trying to hide his embarrassment at being caught so unawares.

"Sure."

Brolly moved back outside and Kyle followed him to a control panel standing by the clear wall about five feet from where the dummy stood.

"You of course remember the challenges we had in live fire testing?"

Kyle remembered all too well since he'd been in the dummy's place more than once.

"Yes, I do."

"Well, there's no more of that now. Everything, the set up, the firing, the analysis all takes place from right here. May I demonstrate?"

"Please," Kyle said emphatically.

Retrieving an E-11 blaster from a nearby shelf, Brolly moved back inside the box and mounted the weapon to a firing stand at the other end opposite the dummy. After closing the door and returning to the control panel, he powered it up and pointed to various controls and displays.

"Now, here we see the weapon has been mounted and checks out as operative. We're now able to ascertain if a weapon is defective _before_ we fire it."

"Nice."

"Now, this switch begins the firing sequence. It can be set for single or multiple shot including rapid fire."

"Good."

"And now I'll…"

"Wait a minute, Chief," Kyle said, "what about noise protection?"

In response, Brolly smiled and depressed the firing button. Kyle watched as, inside the box, the blaster fired once, twice, three times. And while he saw the gun jerk and the energy bolt streak out of it, there was no sound.

"The chamber is completely soundproof," Brolly explained.

Kyle looked around, amazed by what he seeing.

"Congratulations, Chief, I'm happy for you."

He extended his hand and, after a moment, Brolly shook it warmly.

"Thank you very much, Commander. I must say that… perhaps I was wrong about you. You're not the gung ho, let's kill everything soldier that I thought you to be when we first met."

"Well, things were kinda tense back then."

"They certainly were," Brolly said, "and while I appreciate this more amicable relationship we're creating, I wonder if I might ask you not to let it get back to those two."

Kyle raised an eyebrow at the man.

And that's when a smirk crossed Brolly's face and he said, "I do have a reputation as a demanding and heartless dictator to uphold."

Kyle couldn't help but chuckle. "Your secret is safe with me, Chief. Now about the mission?"

"Ah yes, the mission," Brolly said, "Might I know where you're going."

"Back to Sulon," Kyle replied, "trying to retrieve some data."

"Then you're not expecting much opposition?"

The operative shrugged. "I'm not completely sure. The biggest threat on Sulon comes from the Grave Tuskens who inhabit some of the less pleasant areas of the planet. Unfortunately, they have a tendency to expand their domain and don't care what or who gets in their way, including the surrounding farms."

"You don't mean they've taken over your home?" Brolly asked.

Again, Kyle shrugged. "They had gotten inside the last time I was there and I was attacked several times, including a mass attack involving what I think were grenade launchers."

"This doesn't _sound_ like a non-combat mission."

"I'll admit there are some unknowns, especially regarding the Tuskens. But I'd just as soon not go in fully loaded. If I encounter them, my best friends will be speed and agility."

Brolly nodded as Kyle said this. "Then, you'd prefer strictly energy weapons then?"

"Whatever weighs the least," Kyle said.

Brolly cupped his chin in his hand once again, thinking over what Kyle had told him.

"In that case," the chief finally said, "a blaster and maybe the bowcaster would be best, along with your shield and armor of course."

"Of course, and I agree on the weapons. How soon can you have them ready?"

"When are you leaving?"

"Around midday tomorrow."

"Easily done," Brolly said confidently, "I'll bring them to that ship of yours and then…"

"Hold up a sec, Chief. I'm not using the _Crow_ this time."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, metal failure in the wing attachments is gonna sideline her for a while. Jan and I will be using one of the Lambda-class shuttles instead. She'll be in slip 19."

"Slip 19," Brolly repeated; making a note, "very well, I'll have them there by morning."

"Thanks, Chief, I appreciate it."

"You're welcome. But Commander, one request?"

"What's that?"

"Try not to get shot so much this time. It's quite time consuming repair the armor."

Kyle stared at the man for a second or two, and then burst out laughing. Brolly joined him a moment later.

"Oh wow," the operative said, wiping tears from his eyes, "that was a good one, Chief."

"Well, the rumors of my lack of a sense of humor are greatly exaggerated."

"I'd say so. So, before I go out there, how do you want to play it?"

"Just follow my lead," the weapons chief said with a wink, and then his face morphed back into the I-know-more –than-you look Kyle was so accustomed to seeing. The operative followed Brolly back towards the entrance as the latter spoke.

"Tomorrow is simply the best I can do… Commander."

Taking the cue, Kyle frowned and said, "Chief, I'm leaving tomorrow, I need the weapons and armor _today_."

"It's simply not possible," Brolly said, turning to face Kyle again, a look of complete indifference on his face.

"Fine Chief," the operative said with an angry tone, "we'll just see what Mon Mothma has to say about this."

And with that, he strode past the weapons chief and towards the door, stopping only briefly to say goodbye to March Farcon and Atarn Daman.

"See you later, fellas."

"Okay, Commander," said Mach Farcon.

"See you next time," added Atarn Daman.

* * *

And while Kyle was engaged in the weapons lab, Jan and Wee Gee had located the promised shuttle and, after an exterior inspection found no problems or defects, headed inside. Moving to the cockpit, Wee Gee plugged himself into the ship's computer and began running checks while Jan performed her own tests. So engaged was she that she didn't notice the approaching figure until a strident call from Wee Gee brought her attention to the forward viewport.

"Well, _this_ is a surprise. What do you suppose _he's_ doing here?"

"No idea," the droid replied, "I've never seen him before. Should I call Security?"

"No," Jan said, shaking her head, "that's not necessary. I know who he is."

She told the droid the name and after accessing it, Wee Gee was less concerned about the figure's intent.

"I suppose I should go see what he wants," Jan thought aloud.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

The operative turned and gave the droid a grateful smile.

"That's quite gallant of you, Wee Gee, but I can handle this."

Moving out of the cockpit, Jan descended the ramp and moved to with a few feet of the figure standing before her.

"So," she said, eyeing him curiously, "how is it that I find you here?"

If she thought her question might unnerve the man, she was quickly disabused of that notion.

"I came to talk to you about what happened earlier," said Ovall Aocrog.

"What happened earlier?" Jan repeated.

There was the smallest disruption in the man's placid expression.

"The incident in the training room?"

"Oh," Jan said, as if she had forgotten about it, "that."

Now a smile creased Ovall's face.

"You not going to make this easy on me, are you?"

"Do you see any reason I should?"

"Perhaps not, but Commander, please understand that I didn't intend to harm either one of you, the whole purpose was…"

Jan held up a hand.

"I appreciate you coming here, Ovall, and I understand why. I don't hold any malice towards you for what happened earlier, but if it never, ever happened again, that would be good."

The man stared at her for a moment, then comprehension dawned on his face and he nodded.

"I understand, Commander."

"Good," she said, and with a smile, added, "and it's Jan."

Ovall smiled in response and after wishing the operative a safe mission, left the hangar bay.

Feeling a certain measure of relief, Jan returned to the shuttle. After explaining to Wee Gee that there was no further need for concern, she returned to her diagnostics. It was about ten minutes later when the droid spoke again.

"Propulsion systems all read green. Diagnostics are complete."

"Things look good over here too," Jan said, "I'd say we're done."

After powering down the shuttle, the operative and the droid left by way of the main ramp, closing it behind them. A yawn escaped her as she crossed the hangar bay and it occurred to Jan just how tired she was. She was planning on seeing Kyle after checking out the shuttle, but right now, all she wanted to do was go back to her quarters and collapse. Pulling her communicator from her belt, she spoke into the device.

"Jan to Kyle."

There was a short pause and then, "What's up, Jan?"

She paused, stifling another yawn and then said, "Wee Gee and I have completed the diagnostics on the shuttle. Everything looks good."

"Glad to hear it. I checked in with Chief Brolly and everything's ready to go on my end."

"He didn't give you a hard time?

"What do you think?"

Jan smiled.

"Listen, Kyle, I was hoping to see you tonight, but I'm exhausted. If it's all the same to you, I'm going to head back to my quarters."

"No problem, Jan. I won't be far behind you."

She smiled gratefully. "Well then, I'll say good night now."

"Okay," Kyle replied, "good night, Jan. See you in the morning."

Shutting the communicator off, she returned it to her pocket and turned to Wee Gee.

"Well, I'm off then."

"Very well," the droid replied.

"Thanks for the help today. I only hope things go this well when we get to Sulon."

"So do I," Wee Gee said, "I am getting tired of hauling that droid head around."

Jan laughed at this and then headed off to her quarters.

* * *

**New Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Hangar Bay **

**1225 hours the next day**

"Engines?"

"Ready."

"Repulsor grid?"

"Online."

"Shields and weapons?"

"Powered up and on standby."

Jan nodded.

"I'd say that completes preflight."

"Agreed," replied Wee Gee, floating just above the copilot's chair.

Turning in hers, Jan called towards the back of the cockpit.

"Kyle, we're ready to launch. You about done back there?"

"Yeah, I'm coming," the operative said, making a final check of the storage locker where his weapons were stored before moving into the cockpit.

"Um, Weeg? You mind?"

The droid turned its single photoreceptor towards Kyle and then tweetled, "Mind what?"

Kyle sighed and shook his head.

"Funny, Weeg, now would you please move?"

If a droid could have laughed, Wee Gee certainly would have as he moved out of the way, allowing Kyle to sit down and strap in. Feeling eyes looking at him, he turned to see Jan with a smirk on her face.

"Something you want?"

"Not at all," she replied, turning back to the panel in front of her. Activating the comm system, she spoke.

"Hangar Control, this is shuttle _Abraxis_, requesting departure clearance."

Hearing the name, Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"_Abraxis_?"

"That's what the registry says," Jan replied, shrugging.

"_Abraxis_," he said again, re-focusing on his station.

The speaker crackled and the accented voice of Puan Gell came through.

"Shuttle… _Abraxis_?"

"That's right, Puan," the operative replied, "problem?"

There was a short pause and then, "Well, no, not really. It's just that on my homeworld; the Abraxis is a type of poisonous crustacean that hides in caves. Well, in any case, you have clearance. Come back safe."

The two operatives turned to each other and shrugged.

"Oh well, what's in a name?" Kyle said.

"Nothing," Wee Gee said, "unless it is a stupid name."

Both operatives burst out laughing and then Jan fed power to the repulsors, lifting the shuttle off the deck and guiding it to the main exit. A brief pulse from the engines pushed the craft outside where Jan extended the wings and increased thrust. The shuttle moved with a smoothness that the operatives were unaccustomed to.

"Wow," Kyle said, "pretty nice."

"Agreed," Jan said.

With the coordinates for Sulon already loaded into the hyperspace computer, it took only enough time for Jan to engage the hyperdrive before the _Abraxis_ flickered with pseduomotion and disappeared.

* * *

**Lambda Class Shuttle **_**Abraxis**_

**Over Sulon**

"Y'know," said Kyle, "I having the strangest sense of déjà vu."

Both Jan and Wee Gee stared incredulously at him until the operative's smile faded.

"Well, _I_ thought it was funny."

"Don't quit your day job, Katarn. Now, if you're through trying to be entertaining, mind contacting the spaceport?"

Pretending to pout, Kyle activated the comm system and dialed in the frequency.

"This is shuttle… _Abraxis_ to spaceport control, come in please."

After a moment, a bored sounding voice replied.

"This is spaceport to shuttle… what's that name, Abraka?"

"_Abraxis_," Kyle corrected.

"What kind of name for a ship is that?"

"You got me, I just fly 'em, I don't explain 'em."

"_Abraxis_" the spaceport control repeated slowly and slightly indistinct, "well anyway, what can I do for you?"

"Just a couple things, landing clearance and is Hoxel Nuvton available?"

"Who's askin'?"

"Friendly people," Jan muttered.

"Quiet," Kyle said out of the side of his mouth, and then, "It's okay, spaceport control, he knows me."

"And how do _I_ know that?"

Jan gave Kyle a look which the operative tried to ignore. And then with a sigh,

"Tell him it's Kyle Katarn."

There was a pause from the other end, then, "wait a sec, you were here a while back, weren't you? Morgan Katarn's kid?"

"The same."

The tone of the man suddenly changed, became more friendly, "Sheesh, Hoxel's been talking about you ever since you left last time. Clearance granted for pad 3 and I'll have him meet you there."

"Well… thanks."

"No problem, spaceport control out."

Turning to Jan, Kyle gave her a sarcastic smile.

"See? Told you."

Jan shrugged and set the landing system to follow the beacon she had just detected. The shuttle descended smoothly through the upper atmosphere. Nearing the spaceport, she retracted the wings to their upright position and bringing the repulsors online, brought the ship smoothly to ground with barely a bump. Extending the main ramp, the warm, slightly humid air, filtered inside. Jan took in a lungful and then smiled.

"It _is_ a nice planet."

Kyle smiled at her as the two of them unstrapped and rose from their seats. Jan started to move towards the back but Kyle gently pulled on her arm.

"We can get that stuff later. Trust me Jan, you gotta meet this guy."

She studied him for a moment, then nodded and smiled.

"Okay. I suppose we can spare the time. From what you told me before, he sounds like a nice person."

The two of them descended the main ramp just as Hoxel came into view, having sprinted from the terminal, indicated by the wheezing as the older man tried to recover his breath.

"I thought Metrax was kidding for a second, but here you are. Welcome back, Kyle!"

Kyle smiled at the old man, extending his hand.

"Good to see you too, Hoxel."

Ignoring the hand, Kyle's former neighbor embraced him, which the operative returned after a moment.

"You had me worried last time, boy. You haven't called once!"

"I'm sorry, Hoxel. I meant to, really."

Letting go, the older man held Kyle at arm's length, appraising him.

"Well, you look a whole lot better, at least there's that. So what are you…?"

That's when Wee Gee floated up behind Hoxel and gently jabbed the older man with the larger of his two arms.

"What the…" Hoxel exclaimed, and then smiled again as he saw who it was.

"Well, look who's here. How are you, Wee Gee?"

The droid beeped and whistled.

"What'd he say?"

Realizing his old neighbor hadn't seen the display, Kyle translated.

"Weeg says it's good to see you too and that you're as loud as ever."

Hoxel roared with laughter, reaching to roughly pat the droid's ball like body.

"Care to introduce me, Kyle?"

Both men turned to Jan, whom they had ignored up to his point. Hoxel's eyes went wide with surprise and a wide smile curled along his lips.

"Well, bless my soul; look at what we have here."

Absently running a hand through his hair and clearing his throat, Hoxel tried to draw himself up as he spoke to Jan, extending a hand in greeting.

"Forgive my lack of manners, madam. Welcome to Sulon, my name is Hoxel Nuvton, manager of ground transportation here at the spaceport. And whom do I have the honor of addressing?"

Kyle did his best not to laugh at this exaggerated display, while Jan merely smiled at the older man and extended her hand, which Hoxel gently kissed before letting go.

"I'm Jan Ors."

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Ors, or would you prefer Jan?"

"Jan is fine."

Clearly enjoying himself, Hoxel moved an inch closer.

"And what brings you to Sulon, Jan?"

"Oh, just a small matter," she said, "nothing of consequence."

"Perhaps I might be of some assistance. If you need a vehicle…"

"Actually, Hoxel," Kyle began, "we…"

"Hush, boy, don't you know it's rude to interrupt? Now, Jan, as I was saying, I can provide whatever transportation you require. And if you need a driver, I'm at your service."

"That's quite generous of you, "Jan replied, "but I don't want to inconvenience you."

That's when Hoxel moved to her side and slipped one of his arms across her shoulders, the hand dangling down.

_You old fox!_ Kyle thought.

"It would a pleasure," Hoxel said, looking down at her appraisingly, "I'm only too happy to provide my… services."

Wee Gee looked to Kyle who shrugged slightly at the display before them.

"Actually, Mr. Nuvton," Jan began.

"Hoxel, please."

"All right then, Hoxel. Kyle and I are actually in a bit of a hurry and we need to get going."

"Of course you do," the older man said and then looked towards Kyle.

"Well, you heard her boy."

"Huh?"

"You came here to get something done, didn't you?"

"Well… yes."

"Then get to it already and quit wasting this wonderful lady's time. Now, Jan, why don't you and I adjourn to the cantina and have a drink?"

Jan gave Kyle a pleading look, but received only an amused smile in response.

_Okay, _she thought, _this has gone on long enough_.

"I really don't have the time, Mr. Nuvton? Now if you don't mind…?"

"Please call me Hoxel. And don't worry; I'm sure Kyle can…. Urk!"

The older man's voice cut off and he squealed in pain as Jan reached under his arm and clamped her forefinger and thumb directly on a nerve. Holding Hoxel thus, Jan lifted the man's arm off of her before letting go and moving a few steps away from him and towards Kyle.

"Kyle," she whispered fiercely as she approached, "put your arm around me."

"What?"

"Put your arm around me, Katarn, right _now_."

"Okay, but why?"

"Because I've had it with this old lech!"

At Kyle's amused smile, Jan drew closer, glaring right into his face.

"Katarn…" she growled.

Seeing that she was deadly serious, Kyle wiped the smile from his face and then as Jan turned around, put his right arm across her shoulders. Moving in close to him, Jan reached up with her right hand and took hold of Kyle's.

"Well now," Hoxel said, recovering, "little spitfire there, aren't ya? Wait a sec, what's this? What's going on here, boy?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Kyle said innocently, "she's with me."

Hoxel stared at the pair, his mask of confusion and surprise.

"Well… I… well, why didn't you tell me, boy?"

"You didn't give me a chance. Besides, it was fun watching you make an ass of yourself."

Now Hoxel looked a little angry, but quickly masked with a short bark of laughter and a smile.

"Well, that I did I suppose. So, exactly how serious are you two?"

Jan gave the older man an open-mouthed stare while Kyle laughed.

"You don't know when to quit, do you? Well, for your information, she's my fiancée."

Now, Jan turned the same stare on Kyle.

"Fiancée?" Hoxel echoed.

"Yep, we still haven't set a date, but we're happy just being together right now."

And then, thinking it would cement the impression clearly in place, Kyle moved his face down toward Jan's. She stared at him, her eyes still wide open as his lips touched hers. He could feel her surprise and for a moment, resistance. But then, she seemed to settle into the kiss and Kyle could only hope she understood. When they parted, the operative could see his old neighbor was indeed convinced. Hoxel's face was slightly flushed and he coughed into his hand.

"Well then… I suppose I should… congratulate you both."

"Thank you," Kyle said.

Still a little nonplussed, Jan managed a nod.

Hoxel cleared his throat once more and then said, "Well, then, what can I do for you two?"

It was an obvious signal as any that the older man wanted to get down to business. Kyle allowed the amused smile to fade from his face as she spoke,

"Jan and I need to see about getting out to the house."

"Again?" said Hoxel, "I thought you found everything you wanted last time."

"So did I," Kyle replied, "but it didn't work out that way."

"Something I can help with?"

"Not really, just need to check on a few things. What I was most concerned about is whether or not I'd encounter Tuskens like last time."

Hoxel smiled grimly at this, an expression on his face that seemed to answer the question before his reply confirmed it.

"We actually had some problems with those blasted raiders after you left. One of my neighbors took a spin out that way about a week since you were last here. The Tuskens had not only occupied _your _house, but they evidently thought they'd try expanding."

"Expanding?" Kyle echoed, "As in…?"

Hoxel nodded. "You guessed it. They started moving towards the populated farms. One group even tried coming in here."

Kyle shook his head.

"Well, none of us wasted any time once we realized what was going on. Those Tuskens mighta though they had us, but they didn't count on a few heavy blasters and rocket launchers we keep stored here."

Both Jan and Kyle stared at older man in surprise.

Hoxel nodded before continuing. "We wiped out the group who attacked the spaceport easily enough, and then we assemble three squads to go out to the farms being attacked. I don't know how, but the Tuskens managed to acquire a few projectile weapons themselves, but they ain't such good shots. We kept going until we chased 'em at least five miles from the outlying lands. For all I know, they're still running."

"You didn't wipe them out," Jan said warily.

"We ain't barbarians, little missy," Hoxel replied with a touch of anger in his voice, "we just made sure those blasted raiders know to keep to their own lands from now on."

To Kyle, he said, "We got 'em out of your place, but not before they did a job on it. Whatever you're looking for might well be in one of the smashed up piles we found.

The operative closed his eyes for a moment, letting the impact of Hoxel's words wash over him. Strangely, he wasn't that upset or angry.

_I just hope they didn't get to Father's workshop_.

"Kyle?" Jan said.

Opening his eyes, the operative exhaled and said, "Well, nothing to be done about it. We'll go see what we find."

"You need some transportation?" Hoxel asked, but Kyle shook his head, and then indicated the shuttle. "We'll just fly over in this."

The older man considered this for a moment and then nodded. "All right then, but make sure you're armed, just in case."

Kyle nodded in agreement and then turned to Jan.

"Shall we get going… _dear_?"

Jan's head snapped around and the full weight of her glare landed on Kyle. For a moment, he thought she might make a comment, but somehow she bit it back, a thin, cold smile appearing on her face.

"All… right."

Seeing her look, Kyle didn't know whether to laugh or feel afraid or perhaps both.

"Well, we should be going. Thanks for the info, Hoxel."

The two men exchanged handshakes and then the older man hugged Kyle once more.

"You make sure you're more careful this time, boy. And call once in a while!"

Kyle laughed and promised he would.

Turning to Jan, Hoxel seemed uncertain for a moment and then, a grim look appearing on his face, addressed her.

"And you, little lady, if this young whippersnapper ever gives you trouble, you just let me know, okay? I'll make sure to put him in his place."

"I just might have you do that," Jan said, looking pointedly at Kyle. She and Hoxel exchanged a perfunctory handshake.

"You take care of yourself too, Wee Gee."

"I will," the droid bleeped back.

And then, the two operatives and the droid boarded the shuttle, which took to the air after a few minutes. Hoxel watched it go, and waved a final wave before turning back to the terminal, muttering to himself.

"You'd better watch out, boy. That little spitfire is no one to mess with."

* * *

No sooner had Jan set the course Kyle prescribed for the Katarn homestead than she balled her fist and punched Kyle in the left shoulder, hard.

"OW! Jan, what the…!"

His voice cut off as he saw her glare.

"Sorry?" he said in a small voice.

"Sorry for what, Katarn?"

"Um… letting Hoxel touch you?"

"That miss number one."

"Not saying something about how he was treating you?"

"Miss number two, Katarn."

Kyle knew the third miss would likely be followed by another punch, and he wanted to avoid that at all costs.

"The kiss," he said after a number of seconds.

She hit him again.

"OW!"

"No warning," Jan said, "no heads up, you just kissed me in front of that guy for no reason."

"There _was_ a reason. I wanted to make sure he believed our story."

"'Story?' Is that what our relationship is now, Katarn? A story?"

_Oh, Sithspit._

"Look Jan, I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure he believed us."

"You could've warned me."

He nodded. "You're right, I should have."

"Good."

"But it _was_ fun, wasn't it?"

For a moment, he thought she might hit him a third time. Instead, she gave him a sour look.

"Just shut up and monitor our course."

Turning back to his instruments, Kyle couldn't help a small smile off his face.

They flew on, the shuttle gliding over the rolling hills until Kyle pointed out the windscreen.

"There!"

Jan looked, and at first didn't see anything, but as the shuttle crested another hill, she saw the first of the structures.

"Wow," she said, "big place."

"Not really," Kyle said, "some of the other farms are twice the size of this one."

Jan let out a low whistle, imagining the picture Kyle had described.

"The workshop is on the far side of the house," Wee Gee chimed in, "but there's no place to land there."

"So what do we do?"

Kyle pointed again, this time to a flat plain just in front of the main part of the house.

"Put 'er down right there."

Jan complied and guided the shuttle towards the designated spot, noticing several blaster marks in the ground and the remnants of what looked to be wooden barriers.

"What happened here?"

"That's where the Tuskens tried to ambush me from before," Kyle said, "looks like old man Hoxel's raiding party took care of 'em."

Slowing the shuttle's forward progress to a mere crawl, Jan gently touched it down just to the side of the main entrance, the doors now gone. After retrieving weapons and equipment, the operatives and droid exited the shuttle and moved inside the house.

"Hoxel wasn't kidding," Kyle observed.

Where there had been damage before, the main entrance and foyer looked like a bomb had hit it. The section of the ceiling that had been hanging down before was completely gone now, exposing part of the roof to the sky. The accompanying hole in the floor was now big enough for a better than two dozen men to fit in.

"What a mess," Jan observed, "so where do we go from here?"

"This way, "Kyle replied, indicating another open doorway just to the left of the foyer. Moving inside, the operatives found a similar level of destruction that continued until they reached a hallway just outside what remained of the atrium Kyle's mother had enjoyed so. The wall here, once an impassable mess of debris was now completely gone.

"Well, this'll make thing easier."

"What do you mean?"

Kyle pointed. "This wall connects to a passage that leads directly to the workshop. I couldn't use it before, but now…"

He smiled at her and Jan returned it, following Kyle through the nondescript hallway until they reached a thick wooden door at the end which sat off kilter in its frame. Approaching it, Kyle struggled with it, but even with Jan helping, the door refused to move. The operative was considering whether or not to use one of the thermal detonators he carried when Wee Gee called out stridently.

"Move."

Kyle and Jan did and increasing his forward momentum, the droid struck with his heavy arm. The wood groaned, creaked and then snapped, the door falling away.

"Nice job, Weeg," Kyle said.

The trio moved through the open doorway and with a delighted smile, Kyle recognized the familiar confines of Morgan Katarn's workshop. Amazingly, the room seemed untouched, no additional damage beyond what had already happened.

"Guess the Tuskens didn't get in here," Kyle commented, "lucky for us."

"So," said Jan, looking around, "this is it."

"Yes it is," Kyle said, "in fact, you're looking at the place where Wee Gee himself was built."

"Wow," Jan said, impressed.

"And also where Wee Gee was subjected to the ignominious ministrations of Morgan Katarn and his son," the droid commented.

"Oooh, using your big words, Weeg?"

The droid gave a mechanical sigh and then began searching the room.

"Should we be doing anything?" Jan asked, and Kyle shook his head. "Weeg knows what he's looking for; best we stay out of the way."

Minutes passed as the droid continued it search, and then gave a shrill whistle.

"You found it, Weeg?"

The droid confirmed it indeed had and then tweetled something else.

"I can't see the display," Jan said, "What did he say?"

"He's asking if you'll help with the hookups while he configures the scanning apparatus."

"Oh, really?"

Wee Gee's next comment brought a scowl to the operative's face.

"Oh, I could too and you know it, Weeg. Quit being such a smart mouth."

"Kyle?" Jan asked, curious.

For a moment, he said nothing and then with an aggravated sigh, "Weeg seems to think you're more capable of helping him that I am. Sheesh."

"Well, you can't really blame him, Kyle," Jan said with a mischievous grin, "after all; Wee Gee recognizes skill when he sees it."

An incredulous look on his face, Kyle scowled at Jan and then puffed out his lip.

"Boy, with friends like you two, I might as well go wait back in the shuttle."

Jan ignored the comment and moved over to where Wee Gee floated. Under the droid's direction, several thick black cables were connected to a control panel and then to various ports on the automaton's body. When the last connection snapped into place, Wee Gee went silent as he began feeding data into 8t88's head.

"How it's look?" Jan asked after a minutes.

This time, she was able to read the droid's answer.

"Wee Gee says he's through the main firewalls and is going to work on the secondaries, but it might be a while."

"How long is a while?" Kyle asked.

"Long enough for you to give the 5-credit tour of this place," Jan said, standing up from where she was crouched next to the droid. She moved over to where Kyle was standing and took his arm.

"Well, what do you say?"

"There might not be much to see," he said.

"Show me anyway and tell me about this place again."

"Well… okay."

"Contact us as soon as you have something, okay Wee Gee?"

The droid whistled to Jan that it would.

"Hey," Kyle asked, "exactly who is in charge here?"

"Oh shut up and let's go, Katarn."

She pulled on his arm and Kyle followed.

"Yes, Jan."


	18. Chapter 18: The Valley Beckons

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall **

**Book 2, Part 2: Birth of a Jedi**

**Chapter 18: The Valley Beckons

* * *

**

A/N: Greetings, everyone! Shanesnest here with a new chapter for you. Trying to abide by the request of a reviewer for no more 1-2 week gaps between chapters, but it just didn't work out for this one, sorry. And while this chapter is probably what y'all call another "filler chapter", I _am_ working along the path to the final series of missions to Ruusan in the Jedi Knight game. Basically, what you have here is the untold backstory from the game of how exactly Kyle figured out the planet to go to was Ruusan and how he got Jan to agree to go with him. I'm also including (in Chapter 19) some of the history of Ruusan as written in the Darth Bane novels by Drew Karpyshyn ( a decent read, but no happy endings). With luck, Jan and Kyle will take off for Ruusan by the latter half of Chapter 19 and then begins pretty much nonstop action, Dark Jedi fights, culminating in the battle with Jerec and also tying up some loose ends regarding Ms. Ors and Mr. Katarn. So, please enjoy this chapter and get ready for the roller coaster ride to begin. And now, the shout outs.

Nerwen Aldarion: Well, I hit y'all with enough cliff hangers, I figured some comedy was due. Yeah, the game itself has very few other characters and I enjoy the richness of having a larger cast, plus all the possibilities. Yeah, Ovall's a good guy. As for the ship name, I wanted to come up with something both weird and funny. Looks like it worked. I had already spent time on the Kyle/Hoxel reunion, I wanted to introduce something fresh into that scene. And then I thought, "lonely spaceport, not many women, bingo! Have Hoxel hit on Jan!" The whole fiancee' thing was spur of the moment, I was mentally visualizing Jan's face the moment Kyle said it. Congrats on the new machine!

Tinuviel Undomiel: Yeah, it is hard to type while you're busting a gut laughing. Good, means I did well ** Shanesnest pats himself on back**Tinuviel, I wish I could tell you it came from a book or a movie or something, but the honest to goodness truth is it came to me like so many other scenes, on the spur of the moment. Oh, you'll definitely see more of Wee Gee's humor, Kyle dealing with crazy stuff and Jan fighting the urge to clock him!

Ovall Aocrog: Crap! I didn't realize how ironic that title was! My bad! Seriously, coming up with the titles is sometimes the hardest part. I've read so many books where the chapter titles had nothing to do with the scenes. I liked writing the scene with your character because it shows the quality of who he is. Kyle does hate titles, but I don't think he's above using them when they serve his needs. I wanted a weird/funny name for that ship and that's what came to mind. Yeah, Mach and Atarn are always good for comedy relief. As for Jan and Hoxel, I wanted something fresh for that scene, but trust me, no way was I going to have her get into that guy! YUCK!

Pygmalion: Muchas gracias, mi amigo. And that constitutes what I remember from Spanish class. Seriously, thanks for the compliment. You got me with the question on the energy absorption material. The short answer is, I dunno, it just doesn't. The Jan/Hoxel scene is definitely getting rave reviews, but you said it! Jan: 1, Hoxel: 0.

Gall 1485: Every now and then, Kyle _does_ manage to surprise her. Yeah, serious smackdown coming!

Manus Dei: Who knows? Could be anyone. I could not agree with you more about the game's ending cinematic. I was like, "What the heck was that?" I'm going to flesh it out a lot more. Is Force Unleashed good? I haven't played it yet, but agree having to cycle through Force powers can be most aggravating.

A/N: Nothing else to say except read and enjoy!

* * *

**Planet Sulon **

**The Katarn Farm**

**Late Afternoon**

Fearing the worst after seeing the entryway and foyer, Kyle was surprised to find significantly less damage as he and Jan began their "tour." The staircases and oval-shaped room leading to the walkway over the garage were covered with layers of dust and dirt, but aside from a large crack in one wall, the area looked remarkably untouched.

"They did get in here, right?" she asked.

"They did before," he replied, "I don't see how they missed it this time."

"Maybe they were hoping to use it for themselves?"

Kyle shrugged. "Could be. Sandpeople culture is something that I've never really understood."

Moving down to the floor of the garage itself, Kyle showed Jan how the Tuskens had attacked him from the walkway. She whistled in appreciation of their tactics.

"Perfect killing zone down here."

"Well, you're not seeing it as it was," the operative pointed out, indicating the smashed remains of several large boxes. "These were all intact and provided _some_ cover for me.

They continued on to the underground storage area, which had been trashed, but not destroyed. The kitchen was the next area that had received the Tuskens full attention.

"Oh my," said Jan, "what a mess."

All the electronic components had been smashed in nearly unrecognizable masses of plasteel.

"Yeah, they did a real number on this place."

"And this was the kitchen, you said?"

Kyle nodded.

"It seems so small."

"I know," Kyle said, "when Father and I were in together and one of us needed something, we didn't need to ask, we'd just reach across and get it."

Jan smiled at the mental image and then asked, "Where were the bedrooms?"

"Oh right," Kyle said, snapping his fingers, "I forgot about those."

He led Jan back the way they had come, going outside to show her where he had gotten in before.

"And this window was just left loose?" she asked.

The operative shrugged. "It was useful in case we got locked out."

Jan studied the opening a moment more and then, squatting, slid inside.

"This was your parent's bedroom?" she called.

"Yep," Kyle replied, crouching near the opening.

"Well, forgive me for saying so, but it sure doesn't look like it.

Kyle frowned in puzzlement. The room had been partly trashed when he'd come before, but most of the furniture was intact.

_Oh no, _he thought, sliding through the opening. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust. But once they had, the operative wished they hadn't. Nearly every stick of furniture had been reduced to little more than rubble.

"Animals," he muttered under his breath.

Jan turned from where she was exploring a corner and saw the expression of mixed anger and sadness on Kyle's face. She quickly moved to him, looked into his eyes for a moment, then impulsively hugged him.

"I'm sorry, Kyle."

Feeling Jan's warm body on his, Kyle hugged her back. His eyes stung briefly, but he willed himself not to cry.

_I won't give those bastards the satisfaction._

"Kyle?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you all right?"

"Not really… but I will be. I… I know it shouldn't matter. Father and Mother are gone. I'm never coming back here. It doesn't mat…"

"Don't you dare say it doesn't matter, Kyle. This was your home."

He looked down into her serious expression and, after a moment, smiled even as an idea came to him.

"It's funny," he said, "I just thought of something kinda weird."

"What is it?"

"No," he said, shaking his head, "it's silly."

"Tell me, Kyle."

He could see in her face that she wouldn't be denied and so he told her.

"I was thinking about what it would have been like if my Father and Mother had met you."

"Oh?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

He looked away and slowly exhaled a breath,

"This is why I said it was weird. But… I…"

"Go ahead."

"I… have this feeling… they woulda liked you."

Jan's smile was wide and genuine as she encircled Kyle's neck with her arms. He didn't resist at all as she tugged him down and kissed him, holding on for several seconds. When they parted, she was still smiling.

"In case you're wondering, that was for saying something so sweet."

Kyle smiled down at her for a number of seconds and then his lips twisted in a smirk.

"Good, 'cause I think Mother would've told you couldn't hit me any more."

Jan stared at him in disbelief for several seconds before slapping his right shoulder, hard.

"Ow!"

"I don't believe you, Katarn! You just couldn't leave well enough alone and enjoy the moment."

He laughed and then apologized. Jan accepted it and then asked,

"What did the room look like before?"

Kyle extended a finger.

"The bed was over there and a dresser just beyond. You remember that picture I brought back?"

Jan nodded.

"I found it right over there. Kinda wish now I'd looked a little harder in case there had something else."

"At least you found the picture."

He nodded. "That's true."

"So where was _your_ room?"

"Why do you wanna know?" he asked suspiciously.

"_Kyle_."

"Right over here," he said after a moment's silence, passing through the space where the door to his parent's bedroom had been and moving down a short distance before coming to where another doorframe. But beyond it…

"Well, this is where it _was_," he said, pointing.

Jan joined him and then grimaced.

The space that had once been Kyle's bedroom was nearly filled with debris, the roof above it having collapsed.

"Sorry, Jan, guess you can't see my old haunts or any of…"

He trailed off, the pain of seeing his room destroyed washing over him. Jan reached out and encircled Kyle's right arm with both of hers. tightened her hold on Kyle's arms and gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry."

Looking at her, a smile came to his face.

"Thanks, partner."

Pulling gently, Jan guided Kyle back to his parents' bedroom and then stopped.

"Kyle, look."

"I see it."

Coming in through the opening they had used, the late afternoon sunlight spread golden light into the room. It was bright and strong, but at the same time warm and welcoming.

"Been a while since I've seen a sunset here."

Jan turned to look, raising a hand to shade her eyes.

"It's beautiful."

Releasing Kyle's arm, she drifted closer to the window to get a better look. Kyle stood where he was, finding his eyes drawn from the light of day's end to where Jan was standing. He felt his heart began to beat a little fast as it occurred to him how pretty Jan looked standing there. Not for the first time did he marvel at her simple beauty. Turning away lest his emotions get the better of him, a silvery glint caught his eye. At first, he dismissed it as mere reflection on a piece of transparisteel. But, curiosity overcame the pronouncement and so he moved towards the area where the dresser had once been and knelt down. Shock and surprise stole over him as he realized the object was no mere shattered piece of window. He reached out slowly and grasped the item between his thumb and forefinger. Moving it closer to his face, he studied it with a questioning eye.

_How is this possible? There's no logical reason it should be here So how is it?_

"Find something?" Jan asked from over his shoulder.

Reflexively closing his hand, Kyle waited a moment for the shock of surprise to finish washing over him. Rising back to his feet, he spoke.

"Naw, just some broken transparisteel is all. Everything of worth here is long gone. C'mon, let's keep going. I want to show you the pool I mentioned."

Jan hesitated before taking Kyle's outstretched hand. He was clearly lying, but for some reason it didn't bother her enough to confront him over it.

"All right," she said, letting him lead her out of the room.

_What is he hiding?_

She considered this as they moved through the house, but then dismissed it as not worth pursuing. Whatever was going on, she felt certain Kyle would tell her eventually. Moving past the warehouses he had shown her earlier, the pair mounted the ramp leading to the opening at the end. But when they reached it, both stared at the scene before them disbelievingly.

"Aw, Sithspit!" Kyle exclaimed.

The "pool" was there before them, but every last dreg of water was gone. Clearly visible was the opening in the floor which led to the control booth Kyle had swam to before.

"Not exactly what you were expecting," she commented.

"Really," Kyle replied, "I was hoping to talk you into a swim. No way we can do that now."

They stared at the dry ground for perhaps a minute more until Jan shrugged and said, "Well, maybe we can do something similar when we get back to the _Intrepid._ Big as that ship is, there's gotta be a pool somewhere aboard."

Kyle looked her for a moment before nodding.

"You're probably right. Maybe Caston'll know."

Just then, Jan's communicator went off.

Pulling the device free of her belt, she keyed the "Transmit" button.

"Wee Gee?"

From the speaker came a cacophony of whistles and honks.

"Translation please," she said to Kyle.

"He says he's broken through most of the firewall and other traps and protective software, but he's experiencing a connection failure that's keeping him from accessing 8t88's memory. "

To the droid, Kyle asked, "You need us back, Weeg?"

A signal beep came through.

"I'd call that a yes," Jan said.

Nodding, Kyle spoke to the droid again.

"We're on our way."

Returning the communicator to her belt, Jan followed Kyle as the operatives made their way back to the workshop. Wee Gee was still floating in the same place as he had been when they had left.

"Let's take a look there," Jan said, coming over. It took less than a minute to spot the problem. Reaching inside the back of Wee Gee's "head", she found the connector there had worked its way loose. Cutting power to the circuit, she pulled the connector free, counted to ten and then reconnected it before turning the power back on.

"That oughta do it, Wee Gee."

The droid's photoreceptor, which had been watching her work now turned back to the droid head it held, raising it up a bit before tweetling something.

"He's found it," Kyle said, receiving a smile from Jan in reply. And then, Wee Gee's holographic projector came on, light shining from the lens. Before the operatives, a square object appeared, showing a group of seemingly indecipherable runes that suddenly spread out and became a three-dimensional star map. Objects resolved into planets with lines between them indicating a path of travel. Jan and Kyle followed it with their eyes until the last line ended at a blank orb that seemed to describe a planet but showed little else.

"It's like it's showing where to go," Jan observed, "but I'm not sure if I recognize any of these worlds."

"Me neither," Kyle added, "Weeg, can you record this so we can compare to current star maps?"

"Al ready did," the droid replied and received a smile from Kyle in return.

The operative looked at the final world in the path displayed before him, wondering where it was, what planet it might be. Suddenly, a light seemed to appear in the middle of the blank world, spreading out and intensifying until it was nearly overwhelming.

"Weeg, what's…?"

The pain was sudden and ferocious. Kyle squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth even as his hands reached up to grab at his head.

"Kyle? What's wrong?"

Jan moved and reached out to try and help him, but Kyle seemed not to notice. He hissed through his gritted teeth and then moaned as the pain racheted up a notch.

_What's happening to me? What do I do? I have…_

And that's when the light seemed to consume him.

Jan and Wee Gee watched in mixed surprise and horror as Kyle's knees buckled. The operative surely would have hit the floor hard had Jan not caught him, lowering the unconscious body to the floor gently. Kneeling next to Kyle, she performed a quick check and felt a measure of relief pass through her.

_He's still breathing, but what happened. What is going on here?_

She looked to Wee Gee as if expecting the droid to answer, but it merely stared back at her silently.

* * *

When Kyle's eyes opened, he found himself floating in a white space that he quickly recognized.

_Rahn? Are you here?_

_**Indeed I am**_, said the old Jedi as he appeared, standing next to the operative.

_What's going on? I was in my father's workshop when…_

_**When you saw the map showing the planet Ruusan.**_

_Ruusan?_

Rahn nodded.

_**Ruusan is the place you are to go to, Kyle. There you will find the Valley of the Jedi… and Jerec.**_

_He's already made it there?_

_**Indeed**_, Rahn said, _**and his minions have been hard at work. They have established a significant presence on the planet. But more importantly, Jerec has discovered the Valley.**_

_Oh no._

_**The situation is indeed grave, Kyle. You know from before that, within the Valley, are the souls of thousands upon thousands of Jedi. And Jerec is determined to have access to them and their power.**_

_But he's a Dark Jedi, _Kyle countered, _surely the Jedi won't respond to him._

_**If he were another; perhaps. But Jerec is a very powerful Dark Jedi, Kyle. The Jedi souls in the Valley will have little choice **_**but**_** to respond to him, especially those who followed the Dark Side.**_

_Wait a minute. Are you telling me there are souls of _Dark_ Jedi trapped there?_

_**Precisely.**_

_But how? Rahn, this make no sense to me whatsoever. How can..?"_

The old Jedi held up a hand and Kyle paused in mid-sentence.

_**I realize this is difficult to accept, Kyle. But in time, you will understand why.**_

_In time? What are you saying, Rahn? Don't you know?_

Time passed with no further words exchanged.

_You're not going to tell me, are you?_

_**You will know in time.**_

Kyle considered pressing the issue for a moment, but really, how could he? He decided he was just going to have to trust Rahn on this. It also didn't take away the import of the old Jedi's earlier words.

_In any case, Jerec _has_ to be stopped._

_**Yes.**_

_But am I powerful enough to do it?_

_**You already know the answer to that question, Kyle.**_

The operative considered this and then nodded.

_I suppose I do, Rahn, but if I give in to the Dark Side…_

_**You will not so long as you keep your emotions in check, Kyle. I have observed your training with Jedi Skywalker. He believes in your ability as does this new one, Ovall Aocrog.**_

_If you've seen, then you know I haven't been able to beat Luke, or Ovall for that matter._

_**Only because you are holding back, Kyle. You fear to use your power, and so you limit yourself and subsequently, cause your own defeat. **_

Kyle listened to this, then sighed and nodded.

_I know you're right, but I'm afraid, Rahn. Afraid that I might hurt someone again, like I did to Jan._

The old Jedi gave him a sympathetic look that quickly hardened into a frown.

_**The past is the past, Kyle. You cannot let those failures dictate your future. **_

_But if I…_

_**Kyle, you are the **_**only**_** one who can defeat Jerec.**_

The operative gave his mentor an incredulous look.

_You're wrong, or lying._

_**Am I?**_

_We both know Luke and Ovall are more accomplished as Jedi than I am. Surely they can…_

_**They cannot.**_

_I don't believe you._

_**Both Jedi Skywalker and Jedi Aocrog are accomplished as you say, but at this time, their power is insufficient for this task. **_

_I don't…_

_**If one or both go in your place, Jerec will destroy them.**_

_No! You can't let that happen._

_**I have no way of controlling this, Kyle. Would that it were possible, I would not ask such a task of you. But the die is cast. If you do not go to Ruusan and defeat Jerec, the whole galaxy, nay the entire universe, will fall under the sway of the Dark Side. And all you know, all you love, will be destroyed.**_

Neither operative nor Jedi said anything for a time. Kyle warred in his mind to try to come up with another answer, a way out of this, some other path to take. But no matter how he approached the problem, no matter how he changed the parameters, the conclusion was always the same.

_All right, _he said resignedly, _I understand._

_**Then you will go?**_

_Yes._

Rahn said nothing further, but his approval was clearly evident.

_Will you be with me?_

_**I have no other pressing business. **_

The operative laughed and the old Jedi chuckled.

_What do I do next?_

And Rahn told him.

* * *

**Planet Sulon **

**The Katarn Farm**

**Morgan's Katarn's Workshop**

"Wake up, Katarn," Jan said for the third time, "don't do this to me."

With Wee Gee disconnected and hovering close by, Jan squeezed Kyle's lifeless hand once again, hoping for a response. Even with the droid confirming that the operative was indeed alive, his unmoving body and complete lack of reaction had Jan seriously worried.

"I swear, Katarn, if you die on me here, I'll never forgive you."

Suddenly, warmth seemed to flow into Kyle's hand and Jan observed a shift in the color of his skin.

"Kyle?"

His hand moved, the fingers pressing down. Jan looked to Wee Gee with a mixture of joy and surprise on her face as the operative's eyes shivered, fluttered and then opened, his brown eyes focusing, turning to look up at her.

"Hey, partner."

"Kyle!"

Even as the operative tried to sit up, Jan enveloped him in a hug, then just as quickly let him go and hit him in the chest.

"Blast you, Kyle Katarn! What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?"

Grimacing a little at the pain of the punch, Kyle sat the rest of the way up, momentarily wondering why he was on the floor. The pain he had experienced moments ago was completely gone now, but in its place a sense of urgency surfaced, a need to act. Grabbing Jan by her arms, the operative's eyes widened, reflecting the urgency what he was feeling.

"Jan, we have to get to the planet Ruusan right away."

"Ruusan?" she echoed, her face showing confusion, "Kyle, what are you talking about?"

"Jerec's there," the operative continued, speaking quickly, "he's found the Valley. Jan, we have to stop him. If he gets ahold of the souls trapped there, we're all doomed."

"Kyle," she said firmly, "Slow down, I don't understand one word you're saying."

Despite the urgent need he felt hammering away at him, Kyle tried to comply.

"Ruusan is the planet Jerec is on. It's also the location of the Valley of the Jedi, where thousands of Jedi souls are trapped. Jan, Jerec is trying to take control of the Valley. And if he does, he'll have the power to destroy the galaxy."

"All right," she said, trying to comprehend, "assume for a moment I believe you. How do you know all this?"

"There's no time to explain!" Kyle cried out, then forced himself to calm down a little, "Look, you may not believe me, but I had a vision, a waking dream if you will. In it, Rahn spoke to me and told me where Jerec is and what he's planning."

Even from the most charitable person, such an explanation would difficult to believe at best. Jan was skeptical, but looking into Kyle's face, seeing the earnestness there, something inside her sensed it was indeed true.

"All right," she said, "I get it so far. But Kyle, we can't just take off to this… Ruusan. We need to get back to the _Intrepid_, tell Mon Mothma what we found, come with up with a plan."

"We can't wait!" he shouted, "Jerec is in the Valley right now, Jan. For all I know, he's already found where the Jedi souls. If we don't go right now…"

That's when Wee Gee interrupted with a series of strident beeps.

"Weeg!" Kyle exclaimed, "this isn't a democracy. Just because you agree with Jan, it doesn't change anything! We have to get to Ruusan right now!"

"Kyle," Jan said, trying to keep her temper in check, "I understand this is an important matter and needs to be dealt with right away, but we can't go rushing off without supplies, weapons, equipment and especially, a mission plan."

"We can make up one the way, the two of us are smart enough. As for the rest…"

That's when Wee Gee interrupted a second time, letting out more strident bleeping.

"What did you say?" Kyle replied in disbelief.

"You heard him, Katarn. If you want to go off on this craziness, you'll have to go through Wee Gee _and_ me."

The operative stared at the two for a long time, silently contemplating the obvious threat Jan and Wee Gee represented. Could he really go up against them… and win?

_I don't want to fight them._

And just like that, the sense of urgency left him and with it, all the nervous energy that was supporting him. The operative suddenly felt very tired and unsure of himself. There was no doubt that Jerec had to be stopped, but doing it this way, opposed by his friends, this way was just… wrong. Shoulders slumping with the sudden lack of energy, he managed a nod, adding.

"You're right, Jan, Weeg. I… I'm sorry. I just…"

His knees suddenly felt weak and it hadn't been for Wee Gee rushing forward and grabbing Kyle with his heavy construction arm, the operative surely would have fallen.

"Thanks," Kyle muttered.

"You're welcome."

Then Jan was there, looking at him with a mixture of relief and sympathy.

"You all right there, partner?" she asked.

"Dunno," Kyle replied, "it's like all of my energy just… went away." He snickered, "The joy of the adrenaline rush."

"Think you can make it back to the shuttle? I'd say we've got what we came for."

Looking down at her, Kyle experienced a sudden rush in his chest and stomach. It was like the previous adrenaline rush, but also different.

_Great skies, she's beautiful._

Feeling his cheeks warm at the thought, Kyle also felt some of his energy return.

"Yeah," he said, testing his footing and finding enough strength to support himself, "yeah, I think so."

But as Wee Gee let go, the operative tottered and this time it was Jan who came to the rescue, reaching her left arm across his back and sliding his right arm across his shoulders.

"Whoa there," she said, "better take it easy, partner. You don't seem quite with it yet."

"Guess not," he said with a chuckle.

"Wee Gee," Jan said, turning to the droid, "can you go ahead and prep the shuttle? We'll be along shortly."

The droid gave a single whistle of confirmation and quickly floated out of the workshop.

"C'mon," Jan said, "let's get going."

Kyle nodded, grateful for her help as the two of them made their way up the passage and out of the workshop. As they walked, it occurred to the operative just how close they were. He could feel the press of Jan's body against his, the warmth of her even through the clothing, the feel of her hair when it brushed against his hand.

_This is nice, _he thought, _I feel like…_

The operative shook his head as the reality of the moment came crashing back in.

_Oh, please! What in the nine hells am I thinking! This is no time for romance or anything else! _

This thought seemed to steady him and by the time he and Jan got outside, Kyle was feeling stronger. Still, he allowed her to help him up the ramp and into the shuttle, sighing with relief as he practically collapsed into the copilot's chair. After checking with Wee Gee that the vessel was ready to fly, she fed power to the repulsors and smoothly lifted the craft into the air.

"What say we bypass the spaceport?" she suggested.

"You sure you don't want to go have that drink with Hoxel? Maybe dinner?"

"Katarn…"

"Shutting up now," she said, but was unable to keep himself from smiling as Jan reached for the radio.

"Spaceport control, this is shuttle _Abraxis _requesting clearance to depart."

The same voice from before answer the call.

"Read you loud and clear, _Abraxis._ Depar… what are you doing here? Look Hoxel, I… hey!"

There was a brief scuffling sound before the voice of Hoxel Nuvton came through the speakers.

"Kyle, you there?" the older man asked, "It's Hoxel, boy, answer me."

"Right here, Hoxel," Kyle replied, his voice sounding only a little weak.

"What's going on, boy? Why aren't you coming back here?"

Kyle looked to Jan before answering.

"Found what I needed, but my plans have changed. I gotta get back ASAP."

"Was there a problem? Something happen?"

Kyle hesitated, not sure exactly _what_ to say. And that's when Jan stepped in.

"Actually," she said sweetly, "the minister we're hoping to have marry us called. We're supposed to meet him right away."

"That's it?" replied Hoxel, the surprised in his voice quickly giving way to his normal way of speaking, "well, Ebron's beard, boy, why didn't you just say so?"

"Sorry," Kyle said sheepishly.

"Listen, you two kids keep safe. And don't forget to send me an invitation, all right?"

"We won't," Jan replied.

"Good," said Hoxel, "oh, and Metrax here says you're cleared, safe journey to both of you."

Signing off, Jan angled the shuttle skyward and engaged the thrusters. The vessel leapt ahead, the Katarn farm receding behind it until it became a mere dot on the larger landscape. Clearing the planet's atmosphere, Jan brought the hyperspace computer online and loaded the jump coordinates to take them back to the _Intrepid._ Soon the stars became lines and then flashed past as the shuttle slipped into hyperspace.

"All right, Katarn," Jan said, turning to face him, "tell me more about this vision you had, I…"

She hadn't known that the copilot's chair reclined, but it did. And laying there, eyes closed, breathing regular was Kyle, fast asleep.

"I don't believe this," Jan muttered, then turned to Wee Gee, "how long has he been out?"

"Shortly after we cleared the atmosphere," the droid replied, "should I wake him up?"

Jan expression morphed into amusement as the droid produced a shock prod.

"You wouldn't."

The droid just stared at her. A part of her felt like saying yes, but after what had happened on the planet…

"Not this time," she said.

The droid gave an almost disappointed tweetle , the display reading, "Your choice."

Laughing aloud, Jan shook her head in disbelief at the droid, then looked to her partner once more.

"Sleep well, Kyle."

* * *

**New Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Local Space**

**Several Hours Later**

With the flicker of pseudomotion, the shuttle reappeared in normal space, turning and angling on its course to the Star Destroyer. The Y-Wing patrol met up with it some minutes later, where callsigns and passwords were exchanged. In time, the off-white hull came into view and Jan flew the shuttle towards it until the big ship filled her entire view. Sliding underneath, she guided the vessel into the main hangar bay, engaging the repulsors and floating towards the slip it had originally occupied. A low sound was heard as the landing gear came to rest on the surface of the bay.

In the cockpit, Jan shut down the engines and repulsor systems, extended the boarding ramp and confirmed with Wee Gee that all was well before reaching over to nudge Kyle. Thinking she might need to do it more than once given that her partner had been asleep all this time, she was momentarily startled as Kyle's eyes opened and he seemed to come awake all at once.

"Where are we?" he asked.

Wee Gee's response brought the operative bolt upright in his seat, staring out the windscreen, then turning a glare on the droid.

"That wasn't funny, Weeg."

But when he looked to Jan, she was covering her mouth with both hands, her body shaking with laughter. Seeing Kyle staring incredulously at her, she did her best to speak.

"I'm sorry, Kyle… but if you could have seen your face… it was priceless!"

Kyle turned his venomous glare from Jan to Wee Gee.

"I swear, Weeg, one of these days, you, me and a hydrospanner."

This made Jan laugh all the harder. It took some time before she got herself under control again, wiping tears from her eyes.

"All right, all right," she said, getting her breath back, "seriously, Kyle, how do you feel?"

Rising from the co-pilot's chair, the operative stretched, eliciting a number of pops and crackles from his joints.

"Little stiff, but otherwise fine."

Looking at him, it seemed like what had happened on Sulon had never occurred. Kyle seemed so normal that it made it all seem like a dream. It also served to remind Jan that there were important things to take care of.

"Okay, Katarn," she said, looking up at him, "I'm still not that sure what happened back there, but Mon Mothma will."

He gave her an understanding look.

"I know she will, and I think I'm ready to explain everything now."

He said it with such confidence that Jan had a sneaking suspicion.

"You had another vision, didn't you?"

"That obvious, huh?" He nodded. "Yes, I did, and I realize now I kind overreacted earlier. Sorry about that."

"Kinda overreacted?" she repeated sarcastically.

"Certifiable, I'd say," chimed in Wee Gee.

Kyle was about to respond to the droid when the comm came to life.

"Shuttle… _Abraxis_, thisis Hangar Control. Everything okay over there?"

It suddenly occurred to Jan that she, Kyle and Wee Gee were still in the cockpit.

"No, no problems, Puan," she quickly replied, "just took a little longer on shutdown."

"Understood," the Quarren returned, then added, "I have a message from Mon Mothma that you're to report to her right away."

"Guess she knows we're back," said Kyle, "Well, let's go, mustn't keep the lady waiting."

And with that, he exited the cockpit. Removing her own straps, Jan looked at Wee Gee for a long moment.

"Is it just me, or does he seem awfully chipper for someone who was knocked unconscious, had some kind of panic attack and then was asleep the whole way back here?"

"He confounds my logic circuits," the droid commented.

"Hey, Jan! You coming?"

Giving the droid another long look, Jan sighed and made her way out of the cockpit with Wee Gee following. Finding Kyle waiting at the bottom of the ramp, she gave him a curious look.

"Are you _sure_ you feel all right, Kyle?"

He smiled at her and said, "Yes Jan, I'm fine. More importantly, we _do_ need to go see Mon Mothma."

For a moment, Jan considered confronting him right then and there, but decided to wait for now.

* * *

**New Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Mon Mothma's Briefing Room**

The doors parted before them and, without breaking stride, Kyle walked in, followed by Jan and Wee Gee.

"Welcome back," Mon Mothma said as the trio made their way to the table. Jan and Kyle took their seats, while Wee Gee moved to float nearby.

"Mon Mothma," Kyle began without preamble, "there's a lot I have to tell you. We need to act fast."

The older woman stared at the operative much as Jan had and then asked,

"Were you able to retrieve the map?"

"Weeg," Kyle said, turning to the droid.

The droid turned to look at the operative for a moment, then angled its holo-projector aloft. The star map Kyle and Jan had seen reappeared in the air above the briefing room table. Mon Mothma studied it for several seconds before asking,

"And what exactly am I seeing here?"

Raising a finger to point at a particular area, Kyle began speaking.

"This path is showing a course that leads to a planet in the Mid Rim called Ruusan. That's where the Valley of the Jedi is, and so is Jerec."

"The Dark Jedi," Mon Mothma said.

Kyle nodded. "He managed to use this same map to find his way there. Mon Mothma, he's establishing a base there and all indications are that he's found the Valley. If he's not stopped soon, we're all doomed."

"And how exactly do you know all this?" the Rebel leader said just as Jan asked, "Where are you getting all this, Katarn?"

As if the double questions penetrated through something, Kyle shook his head and then looked from Jan to Mon Mothma.

"Kyle?"

"Katarn, are you _all right_?

"I'm sorry," the operative said, rubbing a hand against his forehead before a small smile crossed his face, "I suppose I should explain. All this has hit me pretty sudden and I guess I forgot you two can't read my mind."

Hearing this, Jan relaxed. It appeared that Kyle, the Kyle she knew, had come back.

Taking a deep breath, the operative began speaking.

"Once Weeg was able to display this," he said, indicating the star map, "it was like something jacked me into a high speed data stream. Information, images, all kinds of stuff started flooding into my mind, so much it was nearly overwhelming. I guess I fainted since the next conscious thought I had was why I was on the floor of my father's workshop."

"You grabbed your head like you were in pain," Jan added, "and then you just, collapsed."

Kyle nodding, smiling at her before looking to Mon Mothma again.

"I know this may sound weird, but while I was 'unconscious', I experienced a vision, almost like a waking dream. In it, I spoke to the Jedi I mentioned a while back. It's a name you remembered then, Mon Mothma, Qu Rahn."

The older woman's eyes widened as he said this, remembering that conversation.

"Kyle, if I am to understand you correctly, you _saw_ Qu Rahn in a vision?"

He nodded.

She said nothing for a moment more, then indicated that he should continue.

"Rahn told me a while back about the Valley of the Jedi, a place where the souls of over a thousand Jedi are trapped. The Dark Jedi Jerec has been searching for it for some time, and has unfortunately found it."

"How can you be sure of this, Kyle?" Jan asked.

"I saw it in the vision, Jan. Base equipment, generators, catwalks, installations, the works."

"And the Valley is located on the planet Ruusan?" Mon Mothma asked.

Kyle nodded. "The map my father had shows its location, that's why Jerec took such pains to steal the roof of the workshop. The map had been engraved in the ceiling tiles. 8t88 was able to scan the engravings and recreate the star map."

"And how is it that you know the location is Ruusan? This map I'm seeing doesn't exactly indicate that."

The operative shrugged at this observation, saying, "That's what Rahn told me. More importantly, Mon Mothma, Jerec has discovered the exact location of the Valley there. Rahn's worry, which I share, is that he will be able to access the power of the Jedi souls trapped there."

"How can he do that?" Jan asked.

"I don't know exactly how. But given that he's made this far, I have little doubt Jerec knows a way."

"That much Force power…" Mon Mothma said distantly.

"Exactly," Kyle said, "if Jerec is able to obtain all that power, he'll become practically invincible. I can only imagine what'll happen next. Rahn made it very clear that Jerec will have enough power to destroy the entire universe."

Turning to Jan, the operative said, "That's why I panicked earlier, Jan. You can imagine what it was like to see all this."

She nodded, although part of her was still considering and debating this.

"I take it you want to go to Ruusan then," Mon Mothma observed.

Kyle nodded, saying, "I _have_ to."

"But Kyle," Jan interjected, "if Jerec is that powerful, you oughta have some back up, take Luke with you, maybe Ovall too."

The operative shook his head firmly.

"I can't."

"What?"

"Excuse me?" Mon Mothma added.

"I know this'll sound crazy, but Rahn told me that I have to go alone. If Luke or Ovall come with me, the mission will fail and they'll both be killed."

It was Jan's turn to shake her head while Mon Mothma gave Kyle a disbelieving look.

"Kyle," the older woman said, "certainly you have to agree for a mission of this scope, you need to assemble a comparably powerful force."

"You're not going in alone, Katarn."

"The tactician in me agrees with you, Mon Mothma. If this was any other mission, that's exactly what I would do. But it won't work for this one. And Jan, I understand your objection, but Rahn was very clear on this point. It's either me or it's nobody."

The two women exchanged glances.

"Kyle," Mon Mothma said, "I agree with you that this is a matter of some importance, but surely you can see…"

"You can't expect us to just hear this and let you go, Kyle."

To their collective surprise, the operative nodded.

"I understand. And believe me, if our roles were reversed, I'd probably be saying the same thing. But I have an idea. Is Luke still aboard?"

Mon Mothma nodded.

"Can you have him brought here right away?"

He paused and then added, "And Ovall too."

Pressing a control on the embedded panel in front of her, Mon Mothma opened a comm channel and issued the orders. It was some fifteen minutes later when the door chime sounded.

"Come."

The door slid aside to reveal Luke and Ovall, both men smiling in greeting as they stepped into the room.

"Kyle, Jan, glad to see you both back safe."

"Me too, how'd it go?"

Ushering the two newcomers to chairs, Mon Mothma quickly brought them up to speed and then had Kyle explain his vision.

"You're crazy!" Ovall said, "you're nowhere near close enough to take on a Dark Jedi as powerful as this Jerec sounds!"

"Ovall makes a good point, Kyle. You're hardly experienced enough to take on such a mission alone."

"Look," the operative said, "I'm not trying to start an argument here. All I can tell you is what Rahn told me."

"You're certain this was a Jedi vision?"

"Luke, I saw Rahn as clear as I'm seeing you right now. And this isn't the first time he's spoken to me."

Silence reigned for several seconds.

"Luke?" Mon Mothma asked.

The Jedi looked up from his steepled fingers.

"I would like to take time to meditate on this. While I believe Kyle did experience a vision as he has said, to send him on such a mission now seems unwise at best."

"More like suicide if you ask me," Ovall added.

"Me too," said Jan.

Pressed on every side, Rahn's words echoing in his mind, the vision replaying itself, Kyle stood up abruptly, smacking the table with both hands.

"Hey, I'm not making this up if that's what you're thinking! And while I may not be a Jedi like either of you, I'm not exactly some inexperienced slouch! I can handle myself in a fight as good as some and better than most! Oh, and lest any of us forget, the longer we wait, the more time Jerec has to access the Valley! "

Turning to Luke, Kyle glared pointedly at him. "You'd better meditate fast, Skywalker, or there won't be any more time to do anything! Jeez! I though you guys were on my side!"

As the echo of his voice died away, the operative realized every eye in the room was trained on him. It occurred to him that he allowed his temper to get the better of him, but pride kept him from admitting it or from flinching in the slightest at the collective gazes.

"If you'll excuse me," he said abruptly, turning away from the table and moving towards the door.

"Kyle…" Jan began, but as she rose, Luke's right hand landed gently on her left arm. She looked towards him and received a slow shake of the head.

"Luke," she started to say.

"Let him be for the moment, Jan," the Jedi said quietly.

She hesitated, then nodded and resumed her seat. Silence reigned in the room for several seconds more, Ovall being the one who finally broke it.

"Well, that could've gone better."

* * *

**Hallway**

Kyle stalked away from the briefing room, angry at what had been said to and about him, but also angry at himself for flying off the handle. It was as good an indication as any that he _wasn't_ ready.

_I shouldn't have yelled, but stang! How much is a guy supposed to put up with? It's not like I'm new to this dance. _

It wasn't even that Kyle disagreed all that much with the assessment of his ability against Jerec. The operative knew without a doubt that, right now, he'd be no match for the powerful Dark Jedi. There was the possibility of using his anger to gain additional power, but that'd be playing right into Jerec's hands.

"Aw, Sithspit!" he exclaimed, feeling caught between a rock and a hard place. But even as despair reached out with its icy hands, an idea sprung to the operative.

_If I'm not ready now, then the only answer is to get ready. And to do that, I've got to train, get better with the lightsaber, get better with my Force powers. Maybe I can get Luke and Ovall to help. Heck, I _need_ their help. But until I can talk to them, I can at least practice my drills, maybe even try a few things._

Nodding to himself, Kyle made his way to the scooter depot and then to his quarters. Changing into workout clothes, he headed for the training room, mind set on what he was going to do.

* * *

**The Briefing Room**

After Kyle's abrupt departure, silence reigned in the room after Ovall's comment. No one seemed willing to break until with a series of beeps and whistles, Wee Gee spoke up. Jan watched the display and read the words aloud.

"For people who claim to be Kyle's friends, you sure have a strange way of showing it."

"And what do you expect us to do?" Ovall exclaimed, "_Let_ him go off on a suicide mission?"

"No," the droid replied, "but how do you know it _is_ a suicide mission?"

"Wee Gee," Mon Mothma said as Ovall threw up his hands in frustration, "while I agree that we were a bit harsh with Kyle, Ovall is right. Just letting him go on this mission is unwise. We have to be certain before action is taken?"

"And if you wait too long?" the droid asked.

The Rebel leader has no answer for that. But the question did serve as a prompt to resume the discussion. And had Kyle been there to here, he might have been surprised to learn that the others were really on his side. It wasn't that they didn't believe him or want to support him, but as Jan said at one point, it was the idea of sending the sending the operative out solo that they objected to.

"It would have been good had you actually said that to him," the droid voiced.

"That is true," Luke said, nodding

"Yeah, and I didn't need to be so hard on him either," added Ovall, "or you either, Wee Gee."

"So what do we do now?" asked Jan.

Everyone turned to Mon Mothma who spoke after a moment's contemplation.

"It is clear to me that we need to assess the situation as quickly and as completely as possible. If Kyle is right, then action needs to be taken swiftly.

There was a rumble of agreement, followed by Luke saying,

"I'll retire to my chambers right away and begin my meditations. Hopefully, I can confirm… or deny Kyle's information sooner rather than later."

"Well, I'm going to find Kyle," Jan said firmly, "wherever's he's gone."

"Actually, Commander Ors," Ovall said, "I might be able to help you with that."

She looked curiously at him.

"You know where he is?'

The man nodded, and then said, "The place where he and I first met."

Jan contemplated this for a moment and then sighed.

"All right, let's go check on him before he manages to hurt himself."

"Very well," said Mon Mothma, signaling an end to the meeting, "Luke, contact me the moment you have something. Jan, Ovall, I will leave Kyle to you. Wee Gee, I want you to research this planet Ruusan and help me determine if there is indeed credence to Kyle's claims."

"Understood," the Jedi said.

"We're on it," said Jan and Ovall nodded.

Wee Gee tweetled an affirmative and headed for the door.

Once they had left, Mon Mothma sat down heavily and sighed. She felt torn between wanting to believe Kyle and not willing to send one of her best operatives alone against a Dark Jedi.

_But what if he is right?_

She contemplated the situation for several minutes, then decided on her own plan of action.


	19. Chapter 19: The Pieces Assemble

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall **

**Book 2, Part 2: Birth of a Jedi**

**Chapter 19: The Parts Assemble**

A/N: Greetings madames and monsieurs, Shanesnest is back this week with the newest chapter for you. After storming out of the briefing room, our intrepid hero tries to prepare for the upcoming, but not without a few problems. In addition, Wexter encounters his own obstacles in trying to fix the _Crow_, while Luke finds out the truth behind Kyle's vision and Mon Mothma has to address a few insubordinate crew members. And on the horizon, a critical meeting to decide the fate of the mission itself. But before that, let's do some shout outs.

Tinuviel Undomiel: Hey, I'm the one who wrote the scene, I'm just having fun playing with the budding romance between Jan and Kyle. Those two, stubborn? No! ***full sarcasm here***

Nerwen Aldarion: Awesome! You're happy, I'm happy! I based a lot of the stuff at Kyle's house with how it felt when I moved from McLean to Richmond. I was homesick for a long time! Jerec nearing the Valley comes from a cut scene in the game showing his ship approaching Ruusan and his shuttle descending to a landing platform in the Valley where Sariss tells him the Valley is being prepared for him. The scene with Kyle and the others, I was thinking, "how would I react if it was me in there?" And if you think Mon Mothma was good here, wait'll you see how she does in this chapter!

Ovall Aocrog: Totally agree with you about Jan and Kyle's parents. I drew part of my inspiration from the novelization of Episode II I'm listening to right now. When Rahn's gone for a while, I imagine him in a meditative state, drawing on strength from the Force to be able to cross the barrier between the world of the dead and the world of the living, sorta like Yoda told to Obi-Wan in Episode III. Will do my best not to make you wait any more.

Manus Dei: Y'know, you make a good point about this final mission. Kyle's going into a situation pretty might sight unseen. And yeah, Doctor Berth should be getting things ready soon.

A/N: Okay then, intro done? Shout outs done? Then let's go!

* * *

**New Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Training Room**

**30 Minutes Later**

Kyle's foot slipped again as he slashed out with the lightsaber, and then tried to follow the move up with a spin kick. Feeling himself about to fall, the operative called out to the Force, trying to find strength, to find balance, but it almost seemed to resist his call and down he went. Fortunately, he remembered to let go of the lightsaber which deactivated as sensors built into the grip detected that he wasn't holding it anymore.

"Sithspit!" he exclaimed, not so much from pain than disappointment.

Sitting back up, Kyle reached out to the Force, feeling it respond this time and wash away some of the fatigue from his muscles. He was breathing heavily and covered in sweat.

_Why isn't this working?_

He reviewed the sequence in his mind once more, the steps, the strikes, the slashes. All of it made perfect sense, but when he tried to turn the mental image into reality, either he slipped or lost his grip on the lightsaber and once or twice nearly cut an arm or leg off.

_I've got to get stronger. If I'm going to face Jerec, I have to be. _

Determined, he took a deep breath and rose once again, calling the lightsaber to him. Shaking his arms to loosen them a bit, he activated the saber and began the sequence once more. So engrossed was he that the sound of the door opening never reached him.

* * *

Ovall and Jan stepped inside, exchanging looks of confirmation as both heard the distinctive hum of a lightsaber.

"So predictable," Jan observed, shaking her head.

"Maybe," Ovall said, "but when you think about it, would either of us have reacted any differently?"

She considered this for a time and then nodded. Put in Kyle's place, she could see herself doing something similar.

"I know I would have," said Ovall, echoing her thought.

They moved forward into the room and spied Kyle in the middle of his improvised routine.

"What in the pit is he doing?" Jan asked.

Ovall watched for a moment, and then shook his head. "Beats me."

Just then, Kyle slipped again even as he lost his grip on the lightsaber. The emerald blade vanished into the hilt, its surface catching the lights as it rotated twice in mid-air before hitting the ground seconds before Kyle did, punching the mat in frustration.

"Blast it!"

"C'mon," said Ovall to Jan, "before he hurts himself."

Jan nodded; a mixture of disapproval and concern on her face.

Kyle caught sight of the two of them a moment later, saying nothing or moving until they came to stand before him.

Ovall smiled down at the operative and extended his hand, "Here."

Kyle stared at it for a moment, and then with a frustrated exhalation accepted it, letting the man haul him to his feet.

"You okay?'

"Whaddya you think?" the operative returned.

Not reacting to the venom in Kyle's voice, Ovall continued to smile as he spoke.

"Well, what I think is that you're gonna hurt yourself if you try whatever that move was again."

The operative's eyes went wide with surprise.

"You saw?"

"Yes we did," Jan said acidly, "are you _trying_ to hurt yourself, Katarn?"

"Of course not, I…"

"Look," Ovall interrupted; an expression of regret on his face, "I wasn't trying to insult you back in the briefing room, Kyle."

"Oh yeah? Sure seemed that way to me!"

"Well it wasn't. But seriously, Kyle, how would _you_ have reacted if I had come in, claiming I had had a vision and needed to go on a solo mission against a Dark Jedi?"

The operative looked away for a long moment, not wanting to admit to himself, but finally saying, "Prob'ly the same."

Reaching out, Ovall placed a hand on the operative's shoulder.

"It's not that I disagree with _everything_ you said, Kyle. It's just that the idea of sending you out against this Jerec, especially as you are... I just think it's a really bad idea."

"I'm not exactly chomping at the bit to do thiseither, Ovall. But if you could see what I did… Jerec has to be stopped or it's all over. And y'know, I'm not exactly a neophyte at lightsaber combat."

"No, you aren't," admitted Ovall, "And if I made it sound otherwise, I apologize."

Kyle paused, a feeling of chagrin spreading over as he understood just how forthright and honest Ovall was being. Jan seized the moment to press the man's points home.

"We're not the enemy here, Kyle. We truly want to help, but you seem to have forgotten that not all of us have access to the same 'resources' you do."

That brought a small smile to his face, followed by a nod of understanding.

"We have to make sure of the situation before _any_ plans can be made," explained Ovall, "that's why Luke wants to consult the Force, to _make sure_."

"And if he finds out I'm right?" the operative asked.

"Then we go after this problem the way we _should_," said Jan, reaching out to touch Kyle's face, "Together."

The operative paused a moment more, then smiled.

"You're right, as usual."

Jan gave him a look as if to say, when am I ever wrong?

"But in the meantime," Ovall said, "what we _can_ do is amp up your training."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we abandon the slow and steady approach and I start teaching you the combat techniques and Force skills you'll need in case things go the way you think they will."

Kyle hesitated, remembering how Luke had emphasized a slow, methodical approach to the training.

"You sure I'm ready?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Ovall said, shrugging, "who the heck am I to decide that? The point is, Kyle, are you willing?"

Without hesitation, the operative replied, "Absolutely."

Ovall smiled approvingly.

"Good, then let's do a few exercises and get right into it."

"Wait a sec," said Kyle.

"Yeah?"

"We'll be doing combat with each other, right?"

Ovall nodded.

Hesitation appearing in both body and voice, Kyle asked,

"What if I… slip?"

Ovall didn't waver one bit.

"Then we stop, calm you down and discuss things, figure out what's setting you off so it can be dealt with."

"But I really lose it…"

"Kyle, you're just going to have to trust me."

The operative stared at the other man for a long moment, and then nodded.

"Let's do it."

Ovall nodded as well.

"Well then," said Jan, "Since I seem to be the third wheel here, I'm going to go check on Wexter, see how he's doing with the _Crow_."

"Sounds good," said Ovall.

"But before that, Kyle, do you have a moment?"

"Sure."

Jan took his hand and moved several steps away from Ovall. Thinking she was mad at him, Kyle prepared his apology.

"About earlier, I'm…"

"Katarn?

"Yes, Jan?"

"Shut up for a second and listen to me."

"Yes, Jan."

Crossing her arms over her chest, she glared at her partner for a long moment before speaking.

"First off, don't apologize for what you said earlier."

"But…"

"Katarn…" she said warningly and Kyle made a motion of zipping his lips shut.

"While I _do_ take exception with one thing you said, a lot of what you said rang quite true. While I can't speak for any of the others, my biggest problem was the idea of sending you out without assessing the situation and making plans. Your 'plan' seemed like a one way road to a suicide mission, and I wasn't about to let you do that. But I could've been less harsh about it. I'm sorry, forgive me?"

Kyle's relieved smile was wide and genuine. He reached for her and Jan stepped into his arms. They kissed gently.

"You make it very hard to stay mad at you, Jan. Of course I forgive you."

A relieved look crossed her face.

"You have to understand, Kyle, you can see things I don't. And for someone who's used to dealing with the world of the tangible, trying to understand your world isn't easy."

"I know it isn't. And I didn't exactly make it any easier at the meeting. I…"

She cut him off. "Remember, Kyle, I didn't say what you were _wrong_. You just need to let the rest of us mortals catch up. And there's one other thing."

"What's that?"

"Don't you _ever_ think that I'm not on your side."

"What?"

"We're not always going to agree, Kyle, or see eye-to-eye on everything. But no matter what's said, no matter how vehemently we disagree, in the end, I'll stand with you and support you. Don't you ever think otherwise, you got that?"

Kyle remembered his final rebuke before leaving the briefing room, understanding what Jan was saying. Looking at her, he found himself in awe at the quality of her character.

"Have I told you lately how great you are?"

"Hmmm, maybe not lately," she said appraisingly, "But once or twice before. Now get back to your training, Commander Katarn."

With that, she quickly kissed once more before turning away and leaving the room. Kyle stood there, almost in a daze, until Ovall called to him.

"Hey, lover boy, are we doing this or not?"

While not intended as an insult, the question served to bring Kyle's focus back to the moment. He turned to face Ovall.

"We're doing it," he said firmly.

* * *

**New Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Repair Bay**

Entering the large room, nearly half as big as the hangar, Jan took a moment to survey the space, ships of all kinds sitting in the various bays, mechanics, droids and equipment carts seemingly scattered about at random. It took only a moment to find the _Crow_, sitting inside one of the larger bays, held in place with a pair of large clamps, underneath which was a large work platform. The ship looked almost sad, she thought, its left wing sitting on the ground and the right one only partially attached to the hull. At the same time, seeing the craft this way brought about another thought as well.

_It _is_ a monumentally ugly ship._

And yet, the ugliness lent a strange beauty to the vessel. Jan began to move towards it and was perhaps a half dozen steps away when she noticed two figures standing on the work platform. She recognized one of them immediately. Coming closer, she was able to distinguish the voices of the two men over the din of other voices and equipment. It quickly became clear what kind of discussion it was when Wexter jabbed a finger at the other men. Jan began climbing up to the platform, listening in as she did.

"Chief Wayfarer," the man said, voice calm, "I understand this isn't what you want…"

"Not what I want?" the engineer challenged, "you bet it's not what I want boy! I've got written authorization granting me access to that material!"

"Yes, sir," returned the man, "I understand, and in any other case, I would comply immediately. But there is nothing I can do."

"What'd you say your name was again, boy?"

"Unex, sir, Lieutenant Laron Unex."

"Well, Lieutenant Laron Unex," Wexter said, "Unless you're trying to borrow more trouble than you're capable of handling, I'd suggest you get my materials right here, right now."

"I'd like nothing more than to do that, Chief," Unex replied, working to keep his composure "but as I said before, I don't have them."

"Then get me some more!"

"I can't, sir. Our stocks of carbonium are exhausted. There's nothing I can do."

"You know who Mon Mothma is, don't you, boy?"

"Yes, Chief, I do."

"Good, because unless you get me my materials _right_ now; I'm going to give her a call. And I doubt you're going to like the results.

"Call anyone you like, Chief. I can't make carbonium pop out of thin air!"

"Why, you young pup!" Wexter exclaimed, "Back in my day, officers like you would snap to without a word! I ought to…"

Jan had listened to all this, unable to keep a bemused smile from her face as Wexter mentioned how he used to deal with officers. Unable to contain herself any longer, she stepped onto the platform, walking towards the men as she spoke.

"What you ought to do is remember that it looks awfully unprofessional for someone of your 'maturity' to be berating a junior officer."

Hearing her voice, the engineer whipped around, giving Jan full view of his exasperated expression, which calmed somewhat at seeing her.

"And just who," he began angrily, then quickly changed his tone, "oh, Jan, its' you."

Moving to stand by Wexter, Jan stared at him a moment more before turning her gaze to Unex.

"So, does someone want to tell me what's going on here?"

With a relieved look on his face at her presence, the lieutenant was only too glad to do so.

"It's a supply issue, Commander."

"That's putting it mildly," Wexter said and Jan turned to look at him.

"One at a time, Wexter."

He looked as if he wanted to say something in response, but did not.

_Smart, _thought Jan, _you may be my friend, Wexter, but don't push it._

"Now, Lieutenant…?"

"Oh, sorry, Commander." The young man came to attention and saluted. "Lieutenant Laron Unex, materials procurement officer."

"And what kind of mix-up are we talking about, Lieutenant Unex?"

"Well, Chief Wexter has had priority ordering over all materials in order to fix this ship." Unex indicated the _Crow._ "Earlier today, he put in a request for ten pounds of carbonium."

"Carbonium?"

"To craft the wing struts," the older man said.

"The order was approved, but once I checked, I found I couldn't fill it. Our stock of carbonium is exhausted."

"Exhausted?" Jan echoed.

"Yes ma'am, every last ounce."

"I see, and what did you do next?"

"First, I made a check of ship's stores in case there was some more of the material aboard, but no luck. Then, I contacted Chief Wexter here and informed him of the problem."

"And I'm guessing you came charging over here with a head full of steam," Jan said to the older man.

Wexter said nothing at first, but under Jan's steady gaze, he finally spoke.

"I wanted to know where my material was."

Jan shook her head at him, but could not keep the bemused smile from returning.

"I can guess what happened next," she said, then addressed Unex once again.

"And you're certain there's no more carbonium aboard the _Intrepid_, Lieutenant?"

"No ma'am, none at all. "

"And how is it that you ran out of it?" Jan asked.

Unex looked uncomfortable. "Commander, I don't know if I should say, the…"

"Just tell me, Lieutenant."

Unex drew in a deep breath and then sighed as he exhaled.

"Chief Wexter has used it all."

"What?" the operative and the engineer exclaimed.

"Wait a minute," Jan said, not quite believing what she'd heard, "you're telling me that Wexter here used _all_ of the carbonium?"

Unex nodded.

"And just how much did we have aboard?"

Unex consulted his datapad.

"Ten metric tons.

Jan stared in surprise at the answer, then looked to Wexter.

"Did you really use all that?"

For a moment, it seemed as if Wexter wouldn't answer, but then he lowered his head and said, "I suppose I did."

"Do you have any idea how much material that is?" Jan exclaimed.

Wexter said nothing to this which prompted her to ask, "Oh, I've got to hear this one. How exactly did you manage this?"

The engineer eyed the floor for a moment, then said, "Well, the first batch of struts came out wrong, then I saw where some additional support was need along the wing root and then…"

"And you used carbonium for all of this?"Jan asked.

Wexter nodded and Jan didn't quite know what to say or do at first. But as she ran the numbers again in her head, she felt her amusement and surprise at the situation change to annoyance.

"So, after using all that material, you're berating Unex here about not having more?"

"Well… I'm not done yet."

"I'd say you are," said Jan, "at least as far as the carbonium goes."

"But Jan…"

"Don't make me make it an order, Wexter."

Realizing he was treading on thin ice, the engineer nodded and said, "Okay."

Unable to keep herself from feeling some sympathy towards her friend, Jan turned to Unex and asked, Lieutenant, do you have anything else available that Chief Wexter can use?"

The officer keyed in an inquiry on his datapad, a hopeful look coming to his face.

"I do have plenty of mendanium available."

"Mendanium!" Wexter exclaimed, "You might as well hand me a sheet of flimsiplast!"

"Mendanium _is_ rated for spacecraft, Chief."

"That's what the book says, boy. But in practice; that stuff begins losing its molecular cohesion in less than a year; followed by full breakdown a month after that."

"Oh," said Unex, "I didn't know that." He consulted his datapad again. "Durallium?"

"Fractures within three hyperspace jumps."

"Cromenite?"

"Adds too much weight to the frame."

"Tetra-mexilite."

Wexter sighed. "Boy, have you ever read a technical manual?"

"Yes, sir."

"I don't think so," Wexter challenged, "because if you had, you'd know that while tetra-mexilite is fine for hull construction, it's not made for points of high stress or vibration… for example, for example, the kind an ion drive causes."

Defeated, Unex seemed to slump as he looked helplessly at the older man.

"I'm sorry, Chief. I don't what else to tell you."

Watching all this, Jan leaned in close to Wexter, speaking in a tone only the two of them could hear.

"Would you quit being such an ass? The guy's trying."

The engineer's eyes widened at her comment, but then as he looked towards the younger man, the expression on his face softened. Moving forward, he placed a hand on Unex's shoulder.

"Don't take it so hard, boy. Heck, it took more than a few decades for me to learn all the stuff I know. And I'm sorry about the rough treatment earlier. Turns out I was yelling at the wrong person."

Jan smiled to herself as the younger man straightened up and smiled at Wexter. The old engineer could be such a stubborn bull at times, but other ones, like this, he remembered the importance of inspiring and encouraging the next generation of spaceship mechanics as well as admitting when he was wrong.

"How about this, Chief?" Unex said, "I'll put out a priority request for any available supplies of carbonium. Maybe one of the other capital ships will have some available."

"Good idea," said Wexter, nodding. "In the meantime, go ahead and set me up with ten pounds of mendanium."

"But Chief, you said…"

"I know what I said. But, on the chance there's no carbonium available right away, the mendanium will do for now."

"On it, Chief," Unex said, "I'll contact you as soon as I know something."

Wexter nodded and the younger man took off.

"So you can be nice after all," Jan observed, giving the older man a look.

"Sometimes," Wexter said, and then exhaled loudly, "when I'm not firing at the wrong target, that is. So, did you come here for something? Or this a social visit?"

"Oh, I just thought I'd see what's happening to _my_ ship," Jan said, adding in a mocking tone, "Chief."

"Hey," Wexter said, "what that kid doesn't know won't hurt him. In any case, the right wing is nearly finished. If Unex can find me some carbonium, the left wing should be ready in three more days. "

"Three days," Jan muttered.

"Problem?"

Deciding that the engineer didn't need to know right now, Jan held back on telling him.

"Probably not," she said, "but the sooner you're finished the better."

"You _do_ know greatness cannot be rushed."

Jan rolled her eyes and then bid Wexter goodbye, considering what might happen if Kyle turned out to be right and the _Crow_ wasn't ready.

_Okay Ors, let's not go borrowing trouble. One step at a time.

* * *

_

**New Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Quarters of Luke Skywalker**

Luke sat on the floor of his quarters, legs drawn up in the lotus position, eyes closed, his expression placid. In his mind, the Jedi drifted in the kaleidoscope of colors that comprised this level of the Force. Despite the need to act quickly, to assess whether Kyle's vision of events was right or not, the Jedi worked to keep himself calm, to not let his emotions cloud his mind and disrupt his connection to the Force.

At the same time, Luke was feeling some measure of frustration at the silence of the Force regarding Kyle and his vision. He considered that the lack of a response might mean Kyle was wrong, but he didn't think so. The Force _could_ be ambiguous at times, but the Jedi had the sense that in regards to the present matter, he'd receive a clear yes or no answer. But as time passed without a response, his confidence was beginning to waver.

_If only I could speak to this Master Rahn Kyle has talked about. I imagine he'd…_

And then it hit him, the solution so clear and obvious that Luke chastised himself for missing it up till now. Taking a moment to purge himself of the frustration he felt, the Jedi made a new request of the Force.

_I seek an audience with Qu Rahn._

The scene before him shifted, the collection of colors fading away until the Jedi found himself surrounded by white, stretching out in all directions. A smile came to Luke's face.

_It's just as Kyle described it. Now if I can just find…_

_**I am here.**_

Luke turned to see a man standing nearby, clad in the brown and tan robes of Jedi past. Luke recognized them from readings and research he had done over the years. He also remembered a bit of etiquette from the days when the Jedi temple still soared in the skies of Coruscant. Bowing from the waist, he addressed the man.

_Greetings, Jedi R… excuse me, Master Rahn. I am Jedi Luke Skywalker._

Rahn inclined his head in acknowledgement of Luke's greeting, but his expression remained stoic.

_**Greetings, Jedi Skywalker. **_

_Master Rahn, I have sought you ought in order to ask a very important question. I wish to…_

A single hand rose from within the folds of Rahn's robe, halting Luke in mid-word.

_**I know why you are here and the answer to your question is yes, Kyle has indeed seen a vision and all that he has told you is correct.**_

Luke paused to take this in, any doubt he had had about what Kyle had said banished from his mind. But it still left one other important question.

_Master Rahn, while I understand that preparations must begin immediately to go to Ruusan, I confess that I am puzzled as well._

_**Over what, Jedi Skywalker?**_

_Sending Kyle alone to face Jerec._

_**You would question the will of the Force?**_

_No, but in this case, I cannot help but wonder. Kyle shows great promise, but he is not ready for a battle of this scope. Neither his lightsaber skills nor Force abilities have matured sufficiently. I fear he will be no match for Jerec._

_**And what would you have done, Jedi Skywalker?**_

_I should go with him, and another perhaps._

_**I know the one you speak of, and while I am appreciative of your friendship with and feelings for Kyle, you cannot shepherd him forever.**_

_I understand that, _Luke said, _but in this case…_

_**The choice is yours, of course. But I can assure you that the Force has shown me that if you or this Ovall Aocrog goes with Kyle, none of you will return alive and Jerec will possess all the secrets of the Valley of the Jedi.**_

_Just as Kyle said_, Luke thought, _but how can I…_

_**All is not as bleak as it seems, Jedi Skywalker. There remains **_**some**_** time until Jerec attempts to enter the Valley. **_

_But if he's already found it…_

_**The Valley is an ancient place, and within its confines are a number of challenges to any who would enter. Jerec will, in time, conquer all of them, but each will serve to delay him a bit longer. In that time, I urge you, spend your energies on training Kyle, equip him with the knowledge and skills he will need to survive.**_

_But to rush the training, I'm not sure if I can do that._

_**Then seek the advice of Ovall Aocrog. He is already thinking along those lines.**_

_Ovall is?_

Rahn nodded, and then said, _**One final word of advice, Jedi Skywalker. Kyle is, as you say, very young in the Force but with a great, untapped potential. He needs guidance, yes, but he also needs the support of his fellows. **_

Luke smiled ruefully and nodded, remembering what had happened in the briefing room.

_I understand._

_**Do not consider yourself rebuked, Jedi Skywalker. Only remember that a single word or act of sincere kindness can do more than all the training in the world. And now, farewell; and good luck.**_

_Thank you, Master Rahn, _Luke said as the white space faded to gray and then to black_. _The Jedi felt his consciousness rise from the depths of the Force and back into his body. When his eyes opened to see the familiar landscape of his quarters he took but a moment to rest before reaching for his communicator.

_I'll need to speak to Kyle as well. I owe him an apology.

* * *

_

**New Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Training Room**

Emerald and blue lightsaber meet each other with a loud crash, sparks flying from the point of meeting.

"Now," Ovall said, looking at Kyle's face across the entwined blades, "you can use an opportunity to rest a little, refocus yourself as well as assess the other guy's condition. The main thing is don't get cocky or complacent. "

"Okay, but it's not like your opponent can execute a strike from this position," the operative observed.

"You think so?" Ovall said with a smile, shifting his weight to his right foot and stabbing out with his left. The unexpected blow caught Kyle in the thigh, unbalancing him. His cry of pain was cut off as the operative fell, hitting the mat, the lightsaber falling from his hands and landing nearby, deactivated. Looking up, the operative saw his new teacher smile down at him, closing down his lightsaber and extending a hand. Kyle took it and let Ovall help him to his feet.

The operative shook his head in frustration. "Is there ever going to be a time when I guess right?"

"Hey, hey," Ovall said, shaking the other man's shoulder playfully, "none of that defeatist attitude. You're learning, remember? Besides, you won't let me get away with that one a second time, right?"

"Right," Kyle said and then a look of curiosity came onto his face. "Ovall, can we try something?"

"What?"

"Something on the lines of what you just showed me?"

The teacher thought for a moment and then nodded. "Why not? What are we trying?"

Kyle described it and while Ovall was unsure, he decided to give it a go. Opening the hilt of his saber, he reached for the controls inside.

"Let's adjust the blades to 1/16th power."

"Good idea," Kyle said, taking his own and tuning it before re-igniting the blade.

He and Ovall faced each other once again.

"Ready?" the operative asked.

"Ready."

Kyle moved forward, executing a side slash that Ovall easily avoided. The operative followed it up with a quick turn and another slash. But even as the teacher's blade impacted his, Kyle let of the hilt with one hand, and then drove his right palm into Ovall's chest, making sure to pull the blow. The teacher's eyes lit up with surprise as he was driven back, one side of his chest flaring in pain. Deactivating their sabers, the men stared at each other.

"_What_ was that?"

"Open palm strike," Kyle said, a pleased smile on his face; "I was thinking if I can get inside my opponent's defense, it'd work as good as a lightsaber strike."

"Well, considering that it feels like you broke two or three of my ribs, I'd say it works, but remember, an unarmed strike can just as well leave you with one less hand."

Kyle nodded, and then asked, "I'll remember that. But are you okay? I wasn't trying to hurt you."

Ovall nodded. "I'll be fine. I just wasn't ready for that." He blew out a breath, and then said, "Hey, how about you show me that again?"

"Sure."

Re-igniting the energy blades, Kyle performed the attack again, moving slower this time and explaining to Ovall exactly how and when he performed each action.

"Not bad, maybe _you_ oughta be teaching _me_."

"Uh-huh," Kyle said sarcastically, "the guy who's been eating the mat ever couple of minutes for the last hour is going to be the teacher."

Ovall couldn't help but sigh. "If you'd quit holding back, that'd quit happening. You've got decent skills, Kyle. Try using them."

The operative looked uncomfortable for a moment and then said, "I know you're right. It's just that, if I ended up hurting…"

"Kyle," Ovall said flatly, "you're going into battle against a Dark Jedi. It's kill or be killed, okay?"

The operative nodded. "I know you're right, sorry."

"And quit apologizing!" Ovall exclaimed.

"I'm sor… right."

"Okay," said Ovall, "let's try one more series and we'll take a break."

"Powers and blades?"

Ovall nodded.

Leaving their blades on low power, the two men moved to face each other across the mat. There was no cue or starting whistle. Ovall initiated his assault without warning, his blade stabbing out for Kyle's midsection. The operative countered the blow, knocking the other's blade upward. Going for the opening, he attempted a strike only to encounter a Force Push that forced him back several steps. It took the operative a number of seconds to focus his mind and counter, not with a Force Push, but with a Force Pull. Ovall smiled as he was drawn forward, tucked his head into his chest, executing a forward roll. Knowing his opponent would come up looking to strike, Kyle dodged to the side, holding his blade diagonally across his chest. But to his surprise, Ovall didn't go for the high strike, but instead swept his blade at Kyle's feet. The operative reacted by launching himself into the air, using the Force to augment his leap, turning round in mid-air and executing a partial somersault that brought him to the ground on his feet, facing Ovall. Smiling to himself, the teacher decided to try upping the ante.

_Let's see how you handle this, Kyle._

Hefting his blade, Ovall launched it at the operative like a spear. Seeing this and remembering what had happened last time, Kyle decided to try a different approach. He called to the Force, picturing his own saber like one of the javelins he had learned to throw back at the Imperial Academy. Except, rather than toss it aloft, he pulled the hilt back over his left shoulder and then drove it forward with all his strength, imparting a Force- controlled spin to the weapon to keep it flying straight. Both men watched as the blades struck each other with a terrific crash, a huge flare of energy arising from the point of contact. And then, the weapons seemed to bounce off of each other, the blades disengaging as they flew off to the side, deactivating before they hit the mat some five feet away. Kyle looked to Ovall even as the other stared back at him. The same question was on both men's minds.

_Go for the saber or use a Force power?_

The answer came as Kyle felt something grab at his body, trying to yank him forward. He went with it, pushing off the ground and jumping into the air even as he struck out with a Force Push. The collective exchange spilled both men to the ground, where they lay for a time, breathing heavily.

"Nice… work," Ovall called.

"You… too," Kyle returned.

"Yes indeed," said a third voice.

Forgetting their fatigue, the two men sat up to see Luke Skywalker standing at the edge of the mat, eyeing both of them.

"Well, well," said Ovall to Kyle, "look who's here."

"Yeah, I see. Who let the Jedi in?"

"Wasn't me."

"Well it wasn't me either."

Luke stared nonplussed as the two men laughed out loud and got their feet, retrieving their sabers before coming forward.

"I have the feeling I've just been insulted."

"Wow," said Kyle, "he _does_ know how to use the Force."

Ovall laughed at this, and then extended a hand. "We're just teasing, Luke. What's going on?"

"Actually, quite a bit," the Jedi said seriously, shaking Ovall's hand and then moving to where the operative was, looking into his eyes before speaking.

"Kyle, I owe you an apology. It turns out you were right, about the Valley, Jerec, everything. I'm sorry I doubted you."

With that, the Jedi held out his hand.

Kyle stared at it for a moment, and then smiled at his friend before taking it.

"I appreciate that, Luke, thank you."

"Hey," said Ovall, "what happened to the angry young trainee I encountered before?"

Still looking at Luke, Kyle said, "He's learning, not only about the Force, but also who his real friends are."

Luke's serious expression melted into a genuine smile as the two men shook hands again, warmly.

"Thank _you_, Kyle."

"It's done," the operative said, "So, what did Rahn tell you?"

The Jedi gave him a confused look.

"I don't think you'd be here if you hadn't talked to him."

"I _did_," Luke said, "it was an… enlightening experience."

"So what's the plan?"

"Plan? I don't have a plan."

"Excuse me?" said Kyle, "you spoke to a Jedi Master, confirmed everything I told you, and you don't have a plan?"

"Rahn said that was up to you."

"He said… oh, you got to be kidding me! He's seen the Valley, knows where Jerec is and yet _I'm_ supposed to come up with the plan?"

Luke shrugged. "That's what he said."

"Great!" Kyle exclaimed, throwing his arms up, "no pressure. I'll just consult the 'make a mission database' on the bridge. Oh wait, that's right, we don't have one!"

Luke reached out and put a hand on the operative's shoulder. Through it, Kyle felt a gentle wave of support pass through him. It served to calm him as well.

"Kyle, Master Rahn told me many things, showed me many things, some of them about you. He has great faith in your ability to succeed on this mission, so do I."

Hearing this, the operative looked into the Jedi's eyes. In them, he saw no doubt or deception, only honesty.

"Wait a minute, Luke," Ovall interjected, "if I'm reading you right, we're back to what Kyle originally said; that he's going alone?"

The Jedi nodded.

The teacher shook his head, "I really think that's a bad idea. I mean, nothing against you, Kyle, you've already shown improvement. But up against a Dark Jedi, alone, I…"

"This is the way it has to be, Ovall. If either of us interfere; the mission will fail and none of us will survive."

"But how can you be so sure, Luke? How can you know for certain?"

The Jedi shrugged. "We have to trust in the Force, and in what Master Rahn has said."

"Look, Ovall," Kyle said, turning to the man, "believe me, if I could, I'd be only too glad to have you along. I want to see Jerec defeated, but I'm not looking to throw away my life in the process. This is just the way it has to be."

The teacher considered what had been said. Kyle's words he might have dismissed as someone who was still learning the Force, but to hear the same words and reasoning from Luke Skywalker, well…

Sighing, he nodded. "All right. I still don't like it, but all right."

Smiling gently, Luke stepped forward and placed a hand on the teacher's shoulder.

"Your assistance has already been invaluable, Ovall, and I trust it will continue that way."

A smile crossed the teacher's face at hearing this and he nodded again.

Letting go and turning back to Kyle, the Jedi's expression grew serious once more.

"I'm afraid we do have limited time, however."

"Limited?" Kyle echoed, "How limited?"

"Master Rahn says there are ancient traps and other obstacles in Jerec's path to the Valley. It will take at least one week before he has mastered them all."

"One week?" Ovall said and Luke nodded.

The operative reached up with a hand to rub his chin. "Not exactly a lot of time, but it's better than nothing. Well, if I'm going to come up with a plan, I'll need to get cracking. I'd better contact Mon Mothma and set up a meeting."

"Already done," Luke said, "we meet with her in two hours."

The operative gave the Jedi a surprised look. "Oh yeah?"

"As soon as I understood what was going on, I knew there was no time to waste."

Kyle nodded appreciatively, then said, "Thanks again. Now I just need to let Jan…"

"She knows about it too."

Kyle look surprised again. "I see. Did you tell..?"

Luke shook his head. "I figured you'd want to do that."

Amazed at his friend's presence of mind, Kyle lifted an eyebrow at him and said, "You sure you have to go back to Coruscant, Luke? I just mind have an opening for an advisor here that…"

But the Jedi shook his head. "You can't afford me."

Laughter rang out from the three men.

"Okay," Kyle said, wiping a tear from his eyes, "you said the meeting's in two hours, Luke?"

The Jedi nodded.

"Then how about you join me and Ovall and we train for another hour? I definitely could use the practice."

"We could work on multiple opponent attacks," Ovall ventured.

Unclipping his lightsaber from his belt, Luke ignited it, the green blade springing into life with a _snap-hiss_.

"Ready whenever you are."

* * *

**New Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Mon Mothma's Briefing Room**

The doors slid aside and in strode Jan, with Wexter in tow. Mon Mothma greeted them and after Jan explained why the engineer was here, ushered them to seats. Barely had two minutes more passed when the guards admitted three more personnel. Kyle, Luke and Ovall exchanged greetings with the others before taking seats. At Mon Mothma's behest, Luke opened the briefing.

"In my meditations, I spoke with Jedi Master Qu Rahn concerning what Kyle told us earlier. It turns out that everything Kyle said was correct. Jerec, a Dark Jedi Master, has indeed found the Valley of the Jedi on the planet Ruusan. And despite my personal misgivings, Kyle will need to go alone in order to keep Jerec from gaining possession of the souls in the Valley."

Mon Mothma, Jan and Wexter all reacted to this with wide eyes. Jan, especially, looked to Kyle who regarded her calmly.

"Luke" Mon Mothma asked, "Are you certain about this?"

The Jedi nodded. "Absolutely certain."

"But what about what you and Ovall said earlier?" Jan asked, "You said Kyle wasn't ready, or that at least one or both of you should go with him."

"Initially, that _is_ how I felt," Luke explained, "but after consulting with Master Rahn, I see now that Kyle must go alone."

"And come home in a box? I'm no Jedi, but even I can see that Kyle isn't ready."

"Luke, Ovall and I have a plan to rectify that, Jan."

"Oh?" she said disbelievingly.

Kyle looked to Luke, who continued, "In my conversation with Master Rahn, I learned that we have one week until Jerec will actually be able to enter the Valley. We have until then to prepare."

"And you're telling me you can turn Kyle into a Jedi in _one week_?" Jan asked.

"Of course not!" Ovall exclaimed, "But what we _can _do is train him in that time so he at least has a chance."

"Mon Mothma," Jan said, looking to the Rebel leader, leaning forward in her chair, "surely you aren't buying this!"

"Calm yourself, Jan. I wish to hear everything before I make a decision."

This was delivered with enough iron in her voice that Jan sat back and said no more. But her expression made it clear she was still upset.

"What is your plan, Luke?" Mon Mothma asked.

"Actually," Kyle said, lifting a hand as a student would in a classroom, "that's going to be my job. As part of this meeting, I'd like to talk to you about assembling a mission team."

Mon Mothma looked uncertain, but nodded and said, "We'll discuss it."

Just then, the briefing room doors slid open again and in came Wee Gee. Kyle smiled.

"Hey Weeg, what's going on?"

The droid tweetled and whistled.

Turning to Mon Mothma, Kyle said, "Weeg says he's completed the research you asked him to do."

"You have a report?" the Rebel leader and the droid gave an affirmative beep.

"Very well, proceed."

The droid's holoprojector came on and above the heads of the people around the table an image of a planet appeared. Once a planet of pleasant temperatures, rolling hills and abundant vegetation; the planet today showed the gray-green scars of mining along with large yellow-green areas where the vegetation was still in abundance. Mottled white showed the polar regions and some of the higher mountains. Wee Gee rotated the image to show a darker area along the planet's surface, focusing in until the dark gray was replaced with a brown color.

"This area marks the location of at least seven recorded battles between armies of Light and Dark Jedi. Most of the devastation you can see is due to these battles. The final battle marked the use of a weapon called a "Thought Bomb" which is rumored to have caused the death of all Force-sensitive individuals on the planet as well as wiping out an entire city. It was rumored at the time that the souls of both Jedi and Sith were trapped with a cave beneath the planet's surface."

"And no one did anything about it?" asked Ovall.

"Apparently neither the Jedi Council or the Galactic Senate chose to take up the issue and once the matter of the Separatists came to the forefront, the battle, the Valley and even the planet itself were largely forgotten. I did find some reports that a Jedi named Johun Othone, after his petition to the Council and the Senate were turned down, took it on his own to go back to Ruusan and create a place to honor the fallen Jedi there, including a mausoleum for the trapped souls. The planet has been largely ignored over the last several decades."

"Wee Gee," asked Mon Mothma, "have you been able to confirm what Kyle said about Jerec establishing a presence on Ruusan?"

"There currently exist no direct hyperspace routes to Ruusan. However, there have been reports of unusually heavy traffic through this area of the Mid Rim, including a scan of an extremely large vessel approximately the size of a Super Star Destroyer."

"Sound like the same ship I saw," Jan offered.

"Based on your report, Wee Gee," Mon Mothma asked, "have you drawn any conclusions?"

"No, but given the preponderance of the evidence, I have calculated a 92.75% chance that the situation is as Kyle says it is."

Deactivating his holo-projector, Wee Gee moved to float by the operative.

"Thank you for that report, Wee Gee," Mon Mothma said, "now Luke, Ovall, initially you seemed dead set against Kyle going on this mission by himself. Do you truly believe a week is enough time to prepare him for a mission of this scale?"

"Normally," Luke said, "I'd say no. But after talking with Rahn, I feel certain the mission _will_ fail if Ovall or I go with him."

"Ovall?"

"I'm not happy about sending Kyle alone, but after what Luke has said, and how it dovetails with what Kyle said, I'm willing to support the decision to let him go. A week isn't a long time for training, but working together, Luke and I can at least give it a solid effort.

"And what if you're wrong?" challenged Jan, having remained silent all this time.

When no one said anything, she looked around.

"Well, isn't anyone going to answer me? What if you're wrong? What if you're all wrong?"

"We're not wrong, Jan," Kyle said quietly.

She shifted her gaze to him like a laser sighting on a target.

"And how do you know that, Katarn? You and Luke keep talking about visions and dead Jedi Masters. Exactly how are the normal people like me supposed to understand all this!"

"I know it's hard, Jan, but you've got to trust us. We…"

"You're going alone into an unknown situation against someone who's already killed who knows how many people? How does that make sense? I just can't…"

"What else do you expect me to do?" Kyle exploded, turning to face her, his face flushed, "sit here and _let_ Jerec destroy everything? There's no choice, Jan! Either I go or we all die!"

You could have heard a pin drop in the ensuing silence as the operatives glared at each other, neither giving ground. It was into that lake of tension that Wexter interjected himself.

"Anybody want to hear about the _Crow_?"

Everyone turned to look at the engineer and then Luke covered his mouth with his hand, beginning to laugh. He was soon joined by Ovall and Mon Mothma. Only Kyle and Jan remained stubbornly silent.

"Yes, Wexter," Mon Mothma said, a smile on her face, "Please tell us about the ship."

"Well, the repairs are almost done, but there was one unavoidable problem."

Mon Mothma raised her eyebrows in question.

"Oh it's nothing that serious. I just wanted to let Kyle Jan know about the wings."

This brought the operative's attention away from Jan. He looked to the older man with an expression of concern.

"Please tell me you didn't find something else wrong."

"Oh there's plenty of things wrong with that ship," Wexter intoned, "but regarding the repairs, I just wanted to let you know I had to use mendanium on the left wing instead of carbonium."

Kyle gave him a confused look, so Wexter explained.

"There's a metal called carbonium that I planned to use for both wing, "the engineer explained, "unfortunately, the supply of it ran out, so I had use mendanium instead. Not what I'd prefer, but it's still a lot better than how the wing was before."

"And the reason you're telling me this?" Kyle asked.

"Well, the left wing struts will need to replaced again, about six months I'd wager."

"But she's safe to fly?"

"Oh definitely," Wexter said, "She'll be ready to go."

"Well, at least there's that," the operative said, sighing in relief.

"Thank you, Wexter," Mon Mothma said, "I appreciate you working to have the ship ready. Now, Kyle, how do you wish to proceed?"

Jan turned to look at the Rebel leader, eyes wide. Seeing her gaze, Mon Mothma spoke to her.

"Jan, I feel just as you do about trying to understand something like this. I confess the Force and the Jedi way are no less a mystery to me today than they were back in the days of the Republic. At the same time, having heard all these report, it is clear to me that Jerec possessing the Valley of the Jedi represents a clear and present danger. If we don't take action, the consequences are unimaginable."

The Rebel leader paused for a moment, and then continued with a softer tone.

"However, I will not force you to be a part of this mission."

Jan opened her mouth to speak and then closed it, the confusion she felt evident on her face. No one else said anything as the silence dragged on.

_This whole thing is nuts! General Mohc was one thing, but this Jerec… he sounds like the worst of the worst. And Kyle thinks he can face him one-on-one? _

Logically, none of it made the least bit of sense. But who ever said logic was the basis for every decision? Looking over at Kyle, she could see that no matter what she said, no mattered how loud or long she protested, he was going. There was no way she could stop him, no way she could prevent this. And that the thought of having to stay aboard the _Intrepid_ while Kyle went off alone, she made her decision

With a sigh, she said, "He's going to need a mission officer and pilot, might as well be me."

"Wait a minute," Kyle said, "pilot?"

"Yes, Katarn, pilot. You _do_ remember what those are?"

"Jan, I thought I made it abundantly clear, I need to go alone."

"Uh-huh," she said sarcastically, "so you're saying you can handle prepping the ship, performing the diagnostics, laying in the course including any hyperspace jumps, identify and assign communication frequencies, fly the ship, land in an appropriate location, monitor the ships' condition and manage to…"

"All right, all right already!" he exclaimed, putting his hands over his ears, "I give! I give! Just stop talking!"

Laughter filled the room as Jan gazed pointedly at Kyle as if to say, _I win again. _

Just then, Wee Gee piped up, tweetling and hooting.

"Oh no you don't, Weeg," Kyle said, "I said Jan could go, not you."

The droid repeated its tweetling, but a bit more emphatically. Rather than take the time to read the display, Mon Mothma asked, "What did he say?"

The operative sighed. "Weeg says he should go too so he can establish and maintain a comm link between me and Jan. But I think it's a bad idea."

"And why is that?"

"You saw the terrain, Mon Mothma. Weeg will have either have to elevate himself high enough to establish line of sight transmission or use a high power signal from the _Crow_. Either way, his chances of being spotted or detected are awfully high."

Wee Gee beeped and whistled loudly in response to this. Turning to look, Jan read the message before Kyle could translate.

"But no one will be looking for me. Also, I can keep any signals limited to short bursts."

Mon Mothma nodded approvingly.

"But…"

"What happens if you get hurt and need pickup, Katarn?" Jan asked, looking directly at him.

The operative turned to his teachers.

"Help me out here, you two."

Luke responded by shaking his head. "I happen to agree with Jan and Wee Gee, Kyle."

"Same here," added Ovall, "besides, it's not like they're going on the mission _with_ you. They're just providing support."

"Exactly," Jan added and Wee Gee beeped something along the same lines.

Feeling surrounded on all sides, Kyle realized he had no choice, lowering his head in defeat.

"Fine."

"Very well," said Mon Mothma, "with that matter out of the way, what other resources do you require, Kyle?"

The operative took several moments to think, and then said, "Well, normally I'd assemble a mission team to cover all the important points, navigation, intelligence, weapons, etc."

"And how is this a problem?" Jan asked incredulously.

"Oh I don't know," Kyle answered sarcastically, "exactly how many people do you want to know about all of this?"

A look of surprise came over Jan's face, followed by understanding.

"I see what you mean."

Kyle gave her a look, letting her know he wasn't mad at her.

"Still," Luke offered, "it might be wise to seek the counsel of others."

The operative nodded. "I agree, and while I can think of some that I could trust…"

"I believe I have the answer," said Mon Mothma, and every eye in the room turned to her.

"Kyle, is there truly a need to let your mission team know _everything_?"

He gave the Rebel leader a confused look.

"I don't see a need for you to reveal your powers and abilities nor to clarify any sensitive details regarding Ruusan or Jerec. You're planning a strike mission to this planet and are anticipating heavy resistance. No more need be said than that."

Ovall was the first to raise an objection.

"But isn't that just lying by omission?"

"Not if the mission is designated as top secret and classified. Might I assume you all will agree that this particular mission warrants such a designation?"

The others considered this for a moment and then, one by one, nodded in agreement. Kyle, in particular, lifted an eyebrow towards the Rebel leader.

"I didn't know you could be so devious, Mon Mothma."

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about, Commander," she replied with a wink.

"Well then," Luke observed, "I'd say we're ready then."

Mon Mothma nodded. "Assemble your team, Kyle. Requisition any other resources you need. We have one week to prepare."

Her tone signaling the end of the briefing, the others stood up and saluted. Mon Mothma returned the salutes, concluding with, "Dismissed."

Kyle, Jan, Luke, Ovall and Wee Gee all moved to the exit. Once the doors had closed, Mon Mothma stared at them for a moment.

_I hope I made the right decision._


	20. Chapter 20: Full Disclosure

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall **

**Book 2, Part 2: Birth of a Jedi**

**Chapter 20: Full Disclosure

* * *

**

A/N: Hello again, my friends. Shanesnest has made you wait once more but with the hopes that a longer than normal chapter will make up for that. One piece of news about the overall story. The Ruusan mission will finally leave the _Intrepid_ in Chapter 21. I know I'm making you wait but there's so much stuff packed into this chapter, I just couldn't get there any sooner. But I've written the sequence in the next chapter so it's gonna happen. But in this chapter, I think I've laid out a bit of a life lesson for Kyle that'll resonate with you. At least I hope so. And with that, let's do them shout outs.

Tinuviel Undomiel: 'Tis true, milady, but the story's not over yet. I've been debating how to write the story of MOTS since a lot of it involves Mara rather than Kyle. Jedi Outcast is definitely full of unwritten back-story. The kiss in Outcast surprised me to as up till then; I hadn't seen really any sign of romance between Kyle and Jan. Ovall has been a very effective character in providing a counter to Luke in terms of the training. The Kyle/Jan scene, if for no other reason that I love writing romantic scenes for them. The Luke/Rahn felt good to me too. But no, I never knew Luke had met Kyle's father.

Nerwen Aldarion: That's one of the major reasons I get so much enjoyment from doing this, to affect the audience mentally and emotionally. I figured Jan had to get to know about the Jedi if she's to have any chance of a strong relationship with Kyle. You make a good point about how the future is vague, even to Force users. As powerful as Rahn, even he doesn't know what's going to happen down the road. Ultimately, the responsibility falls back on Kyle, but he's equal to the task. I'm glad you liked the final scene so much, I almost felt like I was watching the conversation even as I wrote it.

Phygmalion: Yeah, I wanted something a little different this time, not just lightsabers, but some good ol' fashioned hand-to-hand combat. I remember that part in Jedi Academy, I used to laugh when Kyle would grab Jaden in that choke hold and then toss him across the room all the while saying, "Don't make do this, Jaden." You've kind of seen in to my mind with that observation about the wing. The idea was that the metal used there is weak enough it allows the wing to separate when the _Crow_ hits that rock formation. That used to get to me too in the game, how the heck does Wee Gee show up when we haven't seen him for all those other levels?

Ovall Aocrog: I experienced much the same reaction as Book 1 drew to a close. Thanks for the compliment on the training sequences. In answer to your question, I honestly didn't consider about him having a signature move, but it does make sense, so yeah, it is. You make a good point about the attack itself which I deal with in Chapter 21. That's where you pray to have a backup weapon. Wexter is an amalgam of men I knew growing up that acted just like that, letting their emotions get the best of them and then trying to act like it was no big deal. Hey, you're right! I'll have to include a scene like that. No worries on the why Kyle goes alone thing, man. If you and I always agreed on things, it'd get old really fast.

Manus Dei: Hey, if it brought a smile to your face, then I couldn't be more pleased! I've always wondered how people like Mon Mothma managed to keep those serious faces. They have to laugh once in a while, don't they? I've actually written part of the battle with Jerec already and it feels pretty good. I agree wholeheartedly with you about how it was in the game. It's like, enough meditating, Jerec, I'm here to kick your ass, wake up!

A/N: Glad to see Chapter 19 went over so well. I hope you find Chapter 20 as good. Looking ahead, I plan on posting Chapter 21 this coming Friday, so until then, enjoy!

* * *

**New Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Hallway outside Mon Mothma's Briefing Room**

"Okay, _Commander _Katarn," Jan said, coming to a halt and turning to face Kyle, "what do we do now?"

Luke and Ovall had also stopped, watching to see what happened next.

Kyle consulted his chrono before answering.

"Well, it's nearly 2030 hours now. I'm thinking dinner and then bed."

Jan stared at him open-mouthed while Ovall and Luke burst into laughter.

"What?" Kyle exclaimed, "It's been a long day. I'm hungry and tired."

Jan stared at him a moment longer and then shook her head as Wee Gee tweetled something. She read the display and said, "You're right, Wee Gee, we're doomed."

"Fine, Little Miss Sunshine," he retorted, "you got a better idea?"

"Gee, Commander," Jan said mockingly, "I don't know. Maybe some mission planning or something like that?"

Ovall and Luke were holding their stomachs by now, unable to control their laughter.

"I was planning on sending out some messages after dinner," Kyle said, "let the people I need know to assemble for a meeting tomorrow."

"Hmmm," Jan said, cupping her chin between her thumb and forefinger, "I guess that'll work. Okay, let's go eat."

Caught by surprise at the sudden change of mood, Kyle stared at Jan for several seconds, and then smiled mischievously as an idea popped into his mind.

"Who said I was eating with you?"

Seemingly unaffected, Jan just looked at him.

"Katarn?"

"Yes, Jan?"

"Shut up."

"Yes, Jan."

And off they went, Wee Gee floating just behind and Ovall and Luke trailing, still trying to recover their breath. Later on, in the mess hall, the operatives, Jedi and droid consulted about how best to proceed, having to balance the dual needs of Kyle leading his mission team and training with Luke and Ovall. It was finally decided that Kyle would have two training sessions per day along with the mission meetings.

"Maybe I should see if Doc Berth can install an IV and just inject caf into me," Kyle said, considering the burden this was going to put on him, physically and mentally.

"Burdens of command," Jan muttered.

"We'll make sure to not push you _too_ hard, Kyle," said Luke with a smile.

"Speak for yourself," Ovall countered, "I plan on pushing quite hard. You think you're up to the challenge, Kyle?"

The operative stared back at him. "I think the question is, are you?"

Ovall laughed.

The group talked a bit longer before heading off to their respective quarters. Kyle and Jan walking together until they reached his.

"Well, Kyle, you'd better get a good night's sleep, 'cause hell week starts tomorrow."

"Don't remind me," he groaned, "whose idea was this anyway?"

She just stared at him.

"Oh right," he said as if remembering, "it was mine."

"It sure wasn't mine," she countered.

The two of them smiled at each other, neither quite sure what to say next. It was Kyle who broke the silence.

_Might as well ask her, _he thought.

"Jan?"

"What?"

"There's something I need to ask you."

"All right, what is it?"

It had made perfect sense back in the mess hall, but now, looking at her, Kyle found himself hesitating, unsure if he could get the words out. The silence grew until Jan gave him a look.

"Sometime today, Katarn?"

Still feeling unsure, he decided to plunge ahead and see what happened.

"Okay," he said, "listen, given that I'm going to be training in between meetings, I was hoping you'd be willing to take charge should problems arise and I'm unavailable. You'd have the same authority as me and I'll stand by your decisions so…

She held up a hand to stop him, then asked, "You mean be your second in command?"

He nodded.

Jan waited nearly a minute before answering, then sighed dramatically and said, "I suppose so."

Kyle exhaled explosively, face showing relief. Jan could help but giggle at his expression.

"What'd you think I was going to do, Katarn? Say no?"

"Well, I…"

Her look turned serious.

"Did you forget what I told you before?"

"No," he said, shaking his head, "it's just that, with your objections and all…"

"That's been dealt with," she said.

Looking at her, Kyle realized just how foolish he was being. This wasn't just any person he was dealing, this was Jan, his friend, his companion, his…

He swallowed hard at the thought of this last item.

"You okay there?"

"Fine," he said, smiling at her, "I just was thinking of how much I appreciate you."

"Good," said Jan, smiling back, "remember that, and this."

Reaching up, she cupped Kyle's face in her hands and drew him down. They kissed, arms going around each other. When their lips parted, neither one said anything. They just let go, Jan turning away and Kyle watching her until she was lost from sight. Stepping into his quarters, he marveled once again at just how lucky he was to have found someone like her. The smile stayed on his face even as sleep claimed him.

* * *

**New Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Briefing Room**

**The Next Day**

The notices had gone out during the night; just before an exhausted Kyle Katarn allowed sleep to overcome him. Rising that morning, he had a quick breakfast alone, mentally going over what he was going to say. He knew he should feel confident, having done this before. But he didn't. There was little doubt in his mind regarding the mission itself, but in explaining it to those waiting for him…

"You okay?" Jan asked.

"Fine."

"Uh-huh, try again, Katarn."

He chuckled at that, smiling at her.

"Okay, maybe just a little nervous," he admitted.

Jan felt surprise, seeing that Kyle _was_ truly nervous. She moved close, taking his hand in hers.

"Hey, I'm the one who was objecting to all this yesterday."

He nodded, and then said, "I just hope they're willing to work with me on this. It's not exactly a normal mission."

"Define normal."

That set him to laughing.

"Okay partner, let's go."

Pressing the door control, Kyle waited until the door had slid inside before entering. Immediately, the large room impressed in terms of its functionality. A large, circular table sat in the center, easily accommodating the dozen people and one droid sitting around it. Other, smaller tables were arranged in the corners of the room, holding food and drink for the assemblage to partake of.

"Attention on deck!" called a loud voice and everyone rose from their chairs, staring his way. Moving to the two chairs at one end, Kyle put his hands on the back of one before saying, "Be seated, everyone."

Jan took the chair next to him while Wee Gee moved from where he had been talking to Wexter to float at Kyle's side. The operative took a moment to let his gaze take in the sea of faces looking back at him. He saw a lot of friendly smiles, but also curious ones. Flexing his fingers, he took a deep breath before speaking.

"Okay, people. I know you're all wondering what's going on and I'll explain in detail soon. For the moment, understand that I've called you here to create a mission plan."

A few murmurs, a few nods, telling him no one found this strange or odd.

_Wait'll they hear this part._

"The mission," he intoned, "will be launching one week from today."

The surprised reactions were immediate, followed by several protesting voices. Kyle looked over at Jan who shrugged as if to say, "This was _your_ idea." His eyes traveled next to Wexter, giving the man a pleading look. Seconds later, a sharp whistle rang out, silencing all conversation in the room.

"Thank you," Kyle said to the engineer before continuing, "look, I understand how unusual this is. I'm asking you all to trust me that this is the way it has to be."

"What's the rush?" asked Pygmalion.

"It's not enough time to prepare," commented Fensta.

"We can't do it," said Manus Dei.

Holding both hands up, Kyle tried to keep further protest at bay but it took another of Wexter's shrill whistles to quiet the room again.

"I told you I would explain, and I'm going to. But I need everyone to hold their comments. I'm going to listen to each one of you in time. But right now, I need your full attention. Weeg, if you will."

The droid's holoprojector came on, and the image of Ruusan resolved itself into being above the table.

"This is the planet Ruusan," Kyle explained, "A Mid-Rim world located in the Teraab sector whose closest neighbors include Corellia, Onderon and Gyndine. There's not much to Ruusan in terms of political standing, defensive capabilities or important resources. Pretty much the only reference you'll find is in the history journals. About a thousand years ago, the planet was the site of at least seven wars. The seventh and final conflict saw the destruction of nearly every member on both sides. Although a monument to honor those who had died there was requested to be built, the Republic Senate was too consumed with internal conflicts to give it much more than lip service. It is reported that a monument of sorts was built without the sanction of the Senate and still exists today.

He paused to let the history lesson sink in before continuing. "What is happening now, and the reason for this mission is that an opposing force has landed on the planet and is intending to raid the site of the monument built there. It has been learned that there are not only artifacts there, but potentially weapons of mass destruction. Because of this impending threat along with the potential loss of historical relics, I'm planning on going there to stop whoever it is from succeeding. The reason it has to be so soon is that the thieves are due to be finished in a little over one week. If I don't get there in time, there'll be no chance to stop them."

Even as he finished speaking, Kyle felt sick. He understood what Mon Mothma has said yesterday, but lying like this, especially to people he trusted just didn't feel right. He had to look away as his gaze caught two familiar faces. But it didn't stop them from speaking.

"We haven't heard anything about this," Nerwen said

"There's been nothing in the latest intelligence reports," added Tinuviel.

Taking another deep breath, Kyle did his best to answer them.

"Ruusan is a forgotten world, ladies. Up till now, no one has really had much interest in it."

"But if these thieves are intending to steal artifacts," Tinuviel began.

"Then they've _got_ to have ships and equipment," Nerwen continued.

"And there's been no alerts of any recent hyperspace traffic," Tinuviel said.

"In that area," concluded Nerwen

"There are no direct hyperspace routes to Ruusan," Kyle corrected, "my information indicates changes in the local nebulae erased all of them. These guys would've traveled through normal space."

"Oh," the twins said together.

Feeling some relief at clearing that hurdle, Kyle looked to the rest. "Anyone else?"

"What do you need from me?" asked Chief Brolly.

"Glad you asked, Chief. I'm still trying to find the level of weapons this group has, so I'd like to go in full bore, the whole smash."

"Everything then," Brolly said and Kyle nodded.

"Count on us," said Atarn Daman.

"We've got it covered," echoed Mach Farcon.

"I just said that," replied Daman.

"No, you didn't," challenged Farcon.

"Yes I did."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

That's when Brolly cleared his throat rather loudly, drawing the men's' attention to him. One look was all that was needed to silence them.

"And us?" asked a female voice.

Kyle turned that way and said, "Catiene, Luntic, I know you hate my ship, but I'd like you to work with Wexter and make sure all systems are ready, just in case I encounter significant resistance."

The two women looked to the engineer and sighed.

"Do we have to?" asked Luntic.

"Please?"

"All right," said Catiene and then to Wexter, "just stay out of our way, old man."

"Why you young pups!" Wexter exclaimed, "I'll have you know I've been working on ships long before you knew what a hydrospanner was! And another thing…"

"Wexter!" Kyle exclaimed, drawing the man's attention, signaling him to save it for another time. The engineer stared back for a moment and then nodded, working to calm himself, but also casting a glare at Luntic and Catiene.

"Fensta, I'd like you to work with Pygmalion and Commander Thonas to get me the most direct course to Ruusan."

"No problem, Commander."

"I'm going to recheck those hyperspace routes too," said Pygmalion, "I can't believe they've _all_ been wiped out."

"Good idea," replied Kyle, now turning to Berth.

"Doc…"

"Say no more," the physician said, giving the operative a know smile, "I'll get the medpacs ready as well as Sickbay. "

"Bjrn, Dav, Zetton, I was hoping you'd work with Wee Gee on compiling all of the most recent information on Ruusan that you can find. I want to know as much about the planet as I can before launch."

"Got it," said Dav Flamerock.

"We'll take care of it," added Bjrn Fallqvist.

"On it," said Zetton Wineglass.

"And last, but certainly not least, Tinuviel, Nerwen, I'd like you to compile anything and everything you have on…"

"The thieves," said Tinuviel.

"Ruusan," added Nerwen.

"Large scale ship movements," from Tinuviel.

"And any other related information," finished Nerwen.

Kyle stared at them a moment and then shook his head, amazed at how the two of them did that. He was also fighting to mask the discomfort he was feeling. It was increasing.

"Well then," he said, "since you two have already figured out your assignment, that's it for now. We'll meet again tomorrow in case there are any questions or problems. In the meantime, if you can't get a hold of me, Commander Ors is authorized to act in my place. Dismissed."

The group assembled around the table rose from their chairs and shuffled out, some already discussing how to go about their particular assignments. Kyle stared where he was until the door to the room closed, then leaned forward, head in his hands.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah," he said automatically, "I'm fine."

"No you're not. What you are is a lousy liar."

He turned to look at her, expecting a glare but instead saw real concern. And if he couldn't talk to Jan…

"I think I made a mistake."

"About the mission?"

He shook his head, adding, "And this meeting."

"I thought it went okay. You explained the mission, gave out the assignments."

"I know," said Kyle, "but something doesn't feel right, Jan."

"Can you be a little more specific?"

He shook his head and said, "I can't point to any one thing. Something just feels wrong."

Not sure how to respond to that, Jan reached and touched Kyle's shoulder gently.

"It'll come to you."

Sitting back up, he smiled at her.

"You're right. And for all I know, I'm worried about nothing."

His chrono began to beep and he checked the time before rising to his feet.

"Maybe I can figure it out during the training session."

Jan nodded and bid him goodbye as the two operatives left the room, Kyle headed to the training room.

* * *

**New Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Training Room**

**An Hour Later**

The blue lightsaber arced in and Kyle reacted, bringing his emerald blade up to parry the blow, but even as he felt the warning in the Force, the attacker's blade changed direction, the tip touching the defender's right thigh.

"OW!"

The attacker drew back even as the operative stumbled, nearly falling.

Shaking his head, Ovall Aocrog closed down his lightsaber and stared hard.

"What is wrong with you? That's the seventh time I've gotten through your guard!"

"I… felt it change," Kyle breathed, trying to work feeling back into his leg, "I just… couldn't react fast enough."

"That's an understatement," the teacher said, indicating the lightsaber hilt he held, "if this thing had been on full power, you'd be missing a leg right now."

Kyle nodded, "I know."

"And that's the tenth time you've said that," Ovall said, "c'mon, Kyle; I know you're better than this."

The operative said nothing in response.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?" the teacher asked, eyeing him, "if there's something bothering you…"

Kyle shook his head, not so much answering the question as ignoring it. He _was_ still thinking about the sensation he had experienced in the briefing room earlier, but had decided that it was _his_ problem to solve.

Ovall sighed, and then smiled at the other man. "Okay then. You feel up to trying another series?"

"Definitely," Kyle said with more bravado than actual confidence.

"Let's go then," the teacher said, igniting his saber. The blue light came forth with a _snap-hiss_, but wasn't as vibrant as when it was on full power. Kyle lit his and the two men faced each other, each waiting to see who'd make the first move. The operative tried to push aside all extraneous thought as he pushed off and charged, seeing Ovall smile at him, appreciating Kyle's bold move. The operative drove in with a stabbing move, quickly switching it to a rolling slash with a flick of his wrist. Ovall read the move perfectly and blue blade meet emerald blade with a crash. Disengaging, Kyle tried to slip under the other's guard with a second rolling slash, but found his strike parried and knocked away. Reaching out with his mind, he called to the Force, asking it, searching it for a technique, a move, a way to get past Ovall's defenses. But he experienced a strange sort of resistance, or perhaps not resistance so much as a sense of disconnect, as if his mind was not connecting to the Force as it should. Any further thought on this matter was soon abandoned as Ovall drove in with two hard strikes, looking to batter past Kyle's defenses. The operative brought his blade up to meet these attacks, but found that he felt strangely weak against the pressure of the blue blade, having to give a bit of ground.

_What's going on? What's wrong with me? I should be able to handle this!_

A worm of anger rose inside him and with it seemed to come a wave of fresh energy. Smiling to himself, Kyle knocked Ovall's blade away, then advanced, slashing first at his opponent's chest, then at his legs. Looking a little surprised, the teacher backed away even as he defended himself against the strikes.

_That's right, _Kyle thought, _that's what I want_.

He pulled back a little, and then drove in again, firing another strike at Ovall, who retreated once more.

_What's the matter? Not as fun when you're the one losing?_

The operative pressed in further, locking sabers with the teacher before knocking him away and sending his saber in a long arc that would struck Ovall in the head had the man not sensed it and ducked out of the way at the last second. But even as he did, Kyle turned the saber over and reversed the strike, this time catching Ovall in the side. The teacher yelled in pain, dropping his saber. It deactivated before it struck the floor and Kyle felt himself smile.

"So, how's that feel?" he said.

Ovall's look of approval at Kyle being able to get to him faded as the man's eyes widened.

"What was that?"

"Just wondering how it feels to lose," the operative said, still holding his lit saber.

"What kind of question is that?"

Kyle started to answer, but even as the words ran through his mind, he stopped himself, listened to what he was thinking.

_Why am I angry_?

This thought echoed inside him, pushing away the feelings of annoyance inside him. And in their place…

_Oh no._

The next sound was the hilt of his deactivated lightsaber striking the ground.

"Kyle?"

He heard the voice and with it came a wave of shame at what he had been intending to do. A long moment passed before he was able to say anything.

"Maybe… maybe we'd better stop for today."

Still clutching his side where the lightsaber had hit him, Ovall eyed the operative curiously.

"I don't understand. What's wrong?"

Even as he asked this, the Force brought the answer and the teacher felt a wave of concern wash over his mind, for himself as well as Kyle.

"Listen, maybe you'd better give me your…"

"It's okay," Kyle said quietly, "I'm back in control, at least for now. But I don't think I can continue."

"What happened?" Ovall said.

"I'm… I'm not completely sure," replied Kyle, "I felt… a weakness inside me, like I couldn't do what I wanted to. And the more I thought about it…"

"The angrier you got."

The operative nodded.

"You're sure nothing's wrong?" Ovall asked, "You feel okay? Nothing bothering you?"

"Aside from how poorly I've done, no, " Kyle lied, then gave the other man an apologetic look. "I'm sorry about that hit; I hope I didn't hurt you."

Ovall shook his head. "I'm fine. So, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know," Kyle said, "I _want_ to continue. I know I have to train. But right now…"

The teacher's expression showed he felt the same.

"Kyle?"

"Yeah?"

"Why you won't tell me about whatever's bothering you?"

"Nothing's…"

Ovall tapped his head.

"I can feel it, Kyle. In here, I can sense something's bothering you."

The operative looked away.

"Like I said before, you need to learn to quit broadcasting your feelings all over the place."

"Yeah."

With a sigh, Ovall returned his lightsaber to his belt and moved to grab a towel to wipe the sweat from his face.

"Look, we'll cut this training session short, but you need to deal with whatever's going on real fast buddy. We don't exactly have a lot of time."

Kyle nearly said, "I know," but caught himself and instead gave Ovall a knowing look before leaving the room. All the way back to his quarters, the operative chastened himself for allowing what he considered a small issue to distract him like this.

* * *

**New Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Intelligence Section**

The co-heads of Intelligence were hard at work, going over reports, sending out inquiries and interpreting the incoming data. Ruusan, indeed, turned out to be a more or less forgotten world, with a relatively small population of some 30,000 beings, most of which were a group known as "Bouncers" that by all appearances were intelligent, but did not communicate by any conventional means. At present, however, the planet was experiencing an infusion of new "residents" it seemed, according to reports from outposts and some probe droids that had detected an inordinate number of spacecraft moving through the Teraab sector. All this confirmed what Kyle had said, but as the pair continued to work, reading other datastreams as they flowed in, the information they were compiling began to paint a different picture.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" asked Nerwen.

"I was going to ask _you_ that," replied Tinuviel.

Nerwen pointed to a display in front of her.

"According to this, no less than three capital ships have come through Teraab."

"And when you factor in the number of personnel needed for that many ships," Tinuviel said, "the only ones I can think of being able to this would be the New Republic or the Empire."

"But the Empire's gone," Nerwen replied, "well, not gone, but nowhere as big as before."

"Agreed," said Tinuviel, "and we know it isn't the New Republic, so…"

The two women looked at each other with the same expression.

"We need to call Kyle or Jan," they said together.

* * *

**New Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Data Storage & Analysis**

Used to working alone, Wineglass found she was able to mesh well with the two men to form a cohesive and effective team. The decision for her to be team leader hadn't hurt either. The trio had started poring over the _Intrepid_'s databanks soon after, looking for any and all information on Ruusan.

"Wow," Dav Flamerock had commented at one point, "this place could literally be called the 'forgotten' world."

"Seems unusual for a Mid-Rim world," offered Bjrn Fallqvist.

"Well, look at the place," said Wineglass, "no real industry, exploitable resources, natural or otherwise. I mean, it looks like a nice enough planet and all, but there's not much else beyond that."

The discussion continued, incorporating some speculation as to why there was no mention at all of Ruusan in any of the Jedi archives. Granted, Palpatine and Vader had destroyed most of them, but some records had been saved.

"Maybe one of the lost records _did_ mention it," said Dav Flamerock.

"Wouldn't that be convenient?" replied Bjrn Fallqvist, his tone indicating it wasn't a personal assault, but more a comment on the loss of so much history.

"Did you query the central archive on Coruscant?" asked Wineglass and received blank stares in return, followed by chagrined looks as the two men fell back to their work. It was perhaps twenty minutes later when they found something.

"Zetton! Over here!"

The archivist left her station, moving to where the two men were stared at a vidscreen.

"Find something?"

"Oh yeah," said Bjrn Fallqvist.

"And it's something Commander Katarn didn't mention in the briefing," added Dav Flamerock.

Wineglass leaned forward, eyes roving across the display. Soon those eyes went wide with surprise.

"Well, he did mention artifacts, but this…"

It was soon agreed that they needed to contact Kyle right away, or Jan.

* * *

**New Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Maintenance Hatch #14**

Kyle sat by the large window, staring outside, outwardly the very image of one peacefully contemplating the stars. But inside, the operative's mind was awhirl, going over the same ground again and again, each time reaching one of two conclusions, neither of which he found particularly satisfying. And then there was this new issue.

_But why? I know what I have to do, so why is this happening? _

He knew he should be able to sort this out, evaluate the situation, review the evidence and come to a conclusion. And yet, this time, it wasn't working. He had tried reaching into the Force, seeking answers within it, but received none, which only served to frustrate him more. And no matter how many times he called or how loudly, Rahn wouldn't answer. It was as if the old Jedi had disappeared, which sent a shockwave of fear radiating throughout the operative's body.

_No, he's not gone, he can't be. He said he wouldn't leave. But where is here then? Especially now, when I need help_?

Just then, his communicator went off, shattering the quiet atmosphere and startling him. It took a number of seconds before he answered it.

"Katarn here."

"Kyle, where are you right now?"

It was Jan, and by the tone of her voice, she wasn't happy.

"The maintenance hatch, Jan. Why? What's wrong?"

"Remember that uncomfortable feeling you had in the briefing earlier?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it turns out you may have been more right than you knew. I've just fielded calls from Tinuviel, Nerwen, Wineglass, Dav Flamerock and Bjrn Fallqvist. They all want to know and I quote, 'what the mission really is'".

Rather than make him feel uncomfortable, Kyle found himself nodding.

"I see."

"I told them that they'll need to wait for tomorrow's briefing and they agreed, but Kyle, we'll need to come up with some kind of plan before then."

A snort of laughter escaped the operative. Jan had hit upon exactly what he himself had been contemplating.

"Kyle? Did you hear me?"

Coming back to the present, he spoke into the small mic.

"I heard you, Jan. Let's meet after my training session this evening and we'll compare strategies, okay?"

"Okay," she said and then asked, "Kyle, are you okay?"

"Just fine," he replied without thinking.

"Oh-kay," Jan said slowly, "it's just that you sound a little out of it."

Not wanting to give her reason to question him further, Kyle addressed the statement directly.

"Sorry, Jan," he said, "I was looking outside and got kinda caught up in it."

There was a pause, followed by, "I can understand that. So you _are_ okay?"

"Yes," he managed to say confidently.

"Okay then, see you later on."

"'Bye for now, Jan," he replied and cut the transmission, placing the communicator back in his pocket, a wave of guilt washing over him.

_I shouldn't have done that. If there's one person I can trust on this ship, it's Jan. It's just; I'm not sure what's wrong with me, so how am I going to explain it to her?_

Moving back to the spot where had been sitting, Kyle sighed, already beginning his mental conversation all over again. He ended up sitting there until just before his next training session.

* * *

**New Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Training Room**

Still feeling confused and uncertain, Kyle walked inside the room and was met by the smiling face of Luke Skywalker.

"Right on time," the Jedi said.

Responding to this, the operative said, "Hey, I'm nothing if not punctual."

Luke chuckled at this, then said, "I figured we'd have a short run around the room, some stretching and then right into some combat drills. Sound okay?"

"Fine," Kyle said, a bit more harshly than he had intended, causing the Jedi to lift an eyebrow.

"Sorry," the operative apologized, "lot on my mind."

Luke's face cleared and the smile returned.

"Perfectly understandable, shall we begin?"

Kyle nodded and the two set off at a brisk pace, both men settling into a rhythm, breath coming in and going out, left leg and arm going forward as right leg and arm went back, then switching. They completed ten laps before Luke signaled for them to slow. Both men were breathing heavily, sweat trickling down their faces. Dropping to the mat, they went through a set of stretches designed to prepare their muscles for the arduous work to come. Finishing the last, both men rose to their feet and drew out their lightsabers. Green and emerald blade ignited with a _snap-hiss_. The men faced each other for a number of seconds and then Luke charged, bringing his saber down and then switching the blow in mid-strike to a horizontal cut. Kyle ignored the downward slash and easily parried the real blow, then slid his blade under Luke's before cutting upwards. The Jedi pulled his blade back and blocked the operative seconds before the latter's blade would have struck the former's stomach.

"Good," said Luke, "I almost missed that one."

Kyle reply was to smile at his opponent across the crossed weapons. But the smile quickly faded as Luke brought his blade down and around, then drove forward with a spear-like move. It was a strike the operative had seen more than once and knew how to defend against. But as he sent his blade arcing upwards to block the other's, the Jedi pulled his blade back and swept down, going for Kyle's legs. The operative felt the shift more than saw it, but not quickly enough. His rising blade met empty air, the effort put into it drawing his arm up as well. At the same time, he tried to backpedal away from the strike at his legs, but his feet tangled in each other.

"Kyle! Look out!"

Even as he was falling, the operative felt the saber leave his grasp. He struck the mat on his back and watched as the emerald rose above him, then fell. Fortunately, the shutdown sequence kicked in and by the time the hilt hit him in the chest, the emerald blade was gone. Had it still been activated, it would have pierced his chest. The worried face of Luke Skywalker came into view as Kyle started to sit up.

"Are you all right?"

"Fine," the operative replied offhandedly, "didn't see that change right away. Guess I tried to do too much at once."

The Jedi said nothing as he extended a hand, helping Kyle to his feet.

"Well, better not do that again. Say, how about two out of three?"

That brought a brief smile to Luke's face, but the look of concern was back in place a moment later.

"Fine by me, but are you okay?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Kyle exclaimed, unable to contain himself, "can't a guy have an off day without getting the third degree?"

Again, Luke said nothing, but after a moment, Kyle looked away, cheeks flaming, shame at his outburst spreading through him. Silence descended as the operative worked to calm himself before lifting his head to face the Jedi, managing a small smile.

"I'm sorry, Luke. It's been a… rough day, but you don't deserve my taking it out on you. I'm sorry."

"I can understand a rough day as much as anyone, Kyle," the Jedi said after a moment's pause.

"Good, then why don't we try another sequence? I know I can get it this time."

"As soon as you tell me what's bugging you."

This caught the operative by surprise, although he quickly masked it and replied, "Nothing. Like I said, it's been a rough day, and my morning session didn't go so well, so I'd like to make up for it now. C'mon, let's get at it."

But the Jedi shook his head.

"No."

Still reeling from Luke's earlier statement, Kyle was caught flatfooted by the denial, not sure how to recover at first. Annoyance began to creep into him.

"What do you mean, 'no'?"

Luke spread his hands in a "you know what I mean" gesture.

"Look, I'm not at the top of my game, but I can do this, okay? Now let's get at it."

"No."

It was said with such infuriating placidity that Kyle found himself even more annoyed at not being able to respond the way he wanted to. Luke was just standing there, looking at him with a concerned expression, but no frustration or anger. Still, he wasn't about to just let this stand.

"Listen, Skywalker…" he began.

"Kyle," Luke interrupted gently, "I can feel the war going on inside your mind, the decisions you're trying to make and how none of the answers you're coming up with satisfy you. You're debating yourself right into immobility. And there's no way I'm going to instruct you in combat when you're so emotionally compromised."

For one fleeting moment, Kyle felt the anger rising in him. But he recognized it for it was and quashed the emotion even as it tried to take control. It wouldn't have worked with most other people, but this was Luke Skywalker, this was his friend, and inside his mind, he knew the Jedi spoke the truth.

Looking back at the man, a genuine smile came to Kyle's face as he said, "You're right."

With that, all the annoyance and budding anger drained out of him, leaving him feeling weakened, his shoulders slumping. But a moment later, a wave of Force energy washed over him, touching his body and strengthening it. His mind still felt awhirl, but calmer somehow, as if the storm inside was starting to abate. Across from him, the Jedi also smiled, recognizing the change.

"C'mon, let's talk."

Nodding, Kyle moved to a point on the mat and sat down, crossing his legs, Luke adopting a similar posture opposite him.

"Well?" the Jedi asked.

Kyle hesitated, sighed and began speaking.

"It's two things mainly."

"What's the first?"

"It has to do with the briefing earlier today," the operative said, explaining what he had said to the assemblage. "Right after, I got this sick feeling inside me, like I'd eaten some bad porf or something."

"Like you'd done something wrong, made a mistake?"

"Yes! That's it exactly! You know what it means?"

Luke nodded. "I think so. But let's deal with the second issue."

Now Kyle looked away, unable to meet the other's gaze.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked, "I feel… Kyle, what are you embarrassed about?"

Hearing this, feeling almost confronted with the reality, the operative forced himself to look up.

"I'm afraid, Luke. I don't why or when this started. Well, no, I know when it started, just before the briefing this morning."

"Why are you afraid, Kyle? Is it the mission?"

"The mission, me, Jerec, the Force. Luke, if I screw this up..."

"You think you will fail?"

"Well, no, not exactly. I just don't know. Taking on a Dark Jedi as powerful as Jerec, and given my current track record, can I win?"

Luke shook his head. "That's a question I can't answer, Kyle. No one truly knows the future. I remember Master Yoda saying how hard it was because, 'always in motion is the future'".

"Then what do I do?"

"You already know that, Kyle."

"Yeah, I suppose I do. Deal with the fear, but don't let it make my decisions for me."

"Exactly," Luke said, "if you allow the fear to grow, it will consume your thoughts and then you will likely fail."

Kyle nodded at this. "I know you're right, Luke. I was just wish I could make the fear go away."

A long moment passed before Luke spoke again. "Kyle, while I cannot tell you the outcome of this mission, what I can tell you is that you were chosen for a reason. I can't imagine that Master Rahn would have you go alone if you were going to fail."

"That's true."

"There is nothing wrong with fear of failure in of itself, Kyle. Rather than be a problem, it can serve to sharpen your mind, increase your focus and direct you to do the things you need to do to succeed."

Kyle listened to this and then after a moment, smiled and nodded.

"So what you're saying is, 'deal with it, Kyle'".

"Essentially, yes," Luke said, smiling back.

The operative took a deep breath, and then blew it out.

"Great, no problem, no problem at all."

Chuckling at the sarcasm, Luke addressed Kyle's other problem.

"As for the first issue, what you felt this morning, I believe I have an answer to that."

"Oh?"

Luke nodded. "Tell the truth."

Kyle paused. "Huh?"

"Tell the truth," the Jedi repeated.

"What do you mean tell the… wait a minute, you mean I should..?"

Luke nodded again as Kyle trailed off, absorbing what the Jedi had said.

"But… when we meet with Mon Mothma… I thought we agreed…"

"I know what we agreed to, Kyle. But sometimes, the Force does not agree."

"The Force does not… Luke, what are you talking about?"

"In my own training, Kyle, I have learned that the Force has a will of its own. Most of the time, it is a silent partner for a Jedi, but there are times when the Force will execute its will to affect people, places, events."

"So then, you're saying the Force _wants_ me to tell my team everything?"

"It would seem that way."

Kyle took another deep breath as he contemplated this latest wrinkle.

"I don't know. I mean, I've always tried to keep total truth with my team, but this… this a pretty big one, Luke."

"I can imagine it will be quite the surprise."

"What if they… I mean, are they going to be able to understand what's going on? With me? The Valley? Jerec?"

"You'll need to explain things slowly and carefully," Luke said, "and be prepared for a battery of questions. And while I hesitate to ask this, can you trust them to keep the information secret?"

"Yes," Kyle said emphatically, no hesitation at all, "absolutely."

"Then you'll have to trust that they can handle this," Luke observed.

Kyle was silent for a long time and then, a fresh smile coming to his face, said, "You're right. I'm just going to have to trust them like I have before."

"You feel better?"

Kyle hesitated a moment more and then nodded, "yes I do, a lot better."

Luke also nodded. "I thought so. I've been feeling calm returning to your mind."

"Y'know Luke, I've been meaning to tell you, I'm not sure I like the idea of peeking into my mind."

"Peeking?"

"Well, what else would you call it?"

"Insightful observation."

"You make that up yourself?"

"I think it's rather good, don't you?"

The operative rolled his eyes in response

"Seriously, Kyle," Luke said, "I'm not forcing my way into your mind, only reading what I can sense in the Force. You do have a tendency to broadcast your thoughts."

"Isn't there a Force Mind Block or some power like that I can use?"

Luke chuckled. "No, but I can teach you how to discipline your thoughts so they won't be as easy to read. But for now, feel like some combat practice?"

Kyle took a moment to consider this. He _did_ feel better, in body and mind. Most of all, he felt ready to learn.

"Yes, yes I do."

"Then let's begin," Luke said, rising to his feet.

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

Having received a signal from Kyle, Jan made her way down the corridor towards the training room, her mind working at the issue of the calls and reports she had received during the day. She had tried to deflect the inquiries, assuring everyone who asked that there was indeed an explanation.

_Yeah, sounds great, since I don't know what the explanation is!_

Just ahead of her, the door to the training room slid open, revealing Kyle and Luke. Jan absorbed the scene before her as she drew closer. Both men were breathing heavily and perspiring. But the mood between them seemed almost jovial, leaving her wondering what had happened during the training session. Kyle's eyes moved to take her in and he gestured towards her.

"And here she is."

Luke turned round and smiled in greeting.

"Hello Jan."

"Hi," she said, giving both men a curious look, "you two look like you're in a good mood."

Kyle turned to his friend. "Hmmm, whaddya think about that, Luke? Are we in a good mood?"

"I'd say tired more than anything right now. But I suppose I can at least acknowledge that I feel rather satisfied."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" asked Kyle.

"It means what it means," the Jedi replied.

The operative rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Do you Jedi ever give someone a straight answer?"

"Hey now," Luke said half-warningly, "be careful. You're kind of insulting yourself."

Kyle paused to consider this, then, "Gee, I guess that's right."

"Are you two about finished?" Jan said, hands on her hips, eyes glaring at both of them.

The two men looked at each other and she could almost sense they weren't done yet.

"Kyle?" Luke asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can you explain to me why it is that whenever Jan glares like that, I get nervous?"

Kyle worked to keep himself from laughing as he laid a hand on the Jedi's shoulder.

"Aah, my son. You know much about the Force, but you have much to learn about the one called Jan Ors."

Unable to hold his expression any longer, Kyle began to laugh, followed by Luke while Jan just stood there, crossing her arms over her chest as she watched the two of them. Time passed while they men got themselves under control.

"Okay, Luke, I'd better get going, but you'll be there tomorrow, right?"

"Of course," the Jedi said.

"Thanks again," said Kyle, "I appreciate it."

Luke smiled in reply, and then turned to address Jan.

"I hope you'll be willing to forgive me."

This was said with enough sincerity that Jan knew Luke wasn't kidding. She allowed her expression to soften as she replied with, "We'll see."

With a final smile and nod of the head, the Jedi headed off as Kyle moved forward.

"How about me?"

Instantly the glare was back in place.

"Why is it I feel like I should run away very, very fast?"

"You can try if you want, Katarn, but this ship is only so big. Now, will you please tell what's happened since I talked to you earlier? You look like you just won the jackpot in the Mareitz Lotto."

"Wouldn't that be nice," the operative commented, "but in way you're right. I figured out the answer to the problem we were discussing earlier."

Her glare faded and she gazed at him with a surprised look.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Once I get a quick shower, I'll explain the whole thing over dinner, okay?"

It seemed impossible to Jan that Kyle had solved the issue so quickly, but with the look on his face and the tone of his voice, it did make her curious.

"All right then. But definitely that shower first. You smell."

Kyle didn't react to the jibe, but just smiled at her as they headed down the corridor.

* * *

**New Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Training Room**

**The Next Day**

Having left a message for Ovall, Kyle walked in and found the man waiting for him. An expectant expression crossed the teacher's face as the operative came in.

"I assume there's a reason you asked for this meeting. I…"

The man's voice trailed off and his expression shifted.

"Something's changed in you."

"That's right," Kyle said.

"And?"

"I figured out what was wrong with me during my session with Luke, along with the answer to my problems."

Ovall listened as Kyle explained, sympathy understanding crossing his face as the operative explained what he had discussed with Luke. When he was finished, Ovall nodded understandingly.

"I didn't know about that first part, but I'm glad to hear you admit the other one."

"Huh?"

"I could sense the fear in you yesterday, Kyle, and what was behind it. But given the mood you were in, I wasn't sure that I should bring it up."

Kyle stared at Ovall for a long moment, and then slowly shook his head.

"That's why you let me cut the training session short."

The teacher nodded. "I could tell you weren't focused and were letting this fear distract you. But you got so mad; I didn't think I could tell you without making things worse."

"Ovall, I…"

"It's done," the man said, lifting a hand. "The main thing I want to know is; what do you want to do?"

Kyle already knew the answer, having discussed this same thing with Luke the night before.

"I want to keep training. I can't just sit here and let Jerec possess all those souls without trying to stop him."

"Even if you get killed in the attempt?"

A half-smile crossed Kyle's face as he answered this, repeating part of the Jedi Code.

"There is no death, there is only the Force."

Ovall said nothing for a long time, just stared into Kyle's eyes as if assessing the operative. Then a smile crossed his lips and he nodded.

"All right then, let's get to it."

Pulling his lightsaber off his belt, Kyle moved into a fighting stance.

"I'm ready."

* * *

**New Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Briefing Room**

**2.5 Hours Later**

Approaching the briefing room entrance, Kyle smiled appreciatively as he saw Luke standing there, raising a hand in greeting as the operative drew near.

"How are you feeling?"

"A lot less confident than I'd like," the operative answered, "my stomach feels tied in a knot."

The Jedi nodded understandingly.

"I hope I can do this."

"You'll do fine, Kyle."

Just then, the doors to the briefing room opened and Jan stepped out, looking harried. A wave of conversation flowed out before the door closed and by the sound of it, tempers were beginning to rise.

Spotting the two men, Jan walked over.

"About time you got here, Kyle. Things are beginning to get heated."

"I was afraid that would happen."

"Then let's not waste any more time," Luke said.

Kyle looked at the closed door for a long moment and then, taking a deep breath, nodded to Jan.

"Let's go."

She keyed the door open, waiting for Kyle to enter with Luke flanking him. Jan moved to her seat while the two men remained standing. Barely had the door to the room closed than a wave of noise assailed the operative. Every eye in the room shifted to him and a cacophony of voices called out.

"What's going on, Kyle?"

"Give him a sec, he just got here."

"He lied to us!"

"You better shut your mouth. The Commander doesn't lie!"

"We're talking multiple capital ships. This is either the Empire or... someone else."

"There's more going on than you told us, Kyle!"

"Geez, leave the poor guy alone. He can't talk if we're all yelling!"

Perhaps the harshest expressions the operative saw came from Tinuviel and Nerwen, their faces conveying disbelief and betrayal.

Kyle raised his hands, asking for quiet, but the din continued.

"Listen, everyone," he called, "I'll tell you everything, but first…"

His voice trailed off, unheard. Even Wexter, with his trusty whistle, seemed overwhelmed.

_Okay then, if you won't listen to reason, then maybe you'll listen to this._

Drawing the lightsaber from his belt, he activated it, the _snap-hiss_ made louder by the enclosed space. The room fell silent as every eye turned to regard the glowing emerald blade. Kyle wasted no time in diving into the gulf of silence.

"Okay then. Now, if you'll all put your mouths in neutral for a few minutes, I'll do my best to explain."

With that said; he deactivated the weapon and returned the silvery hilt to his belt.

Moving to stand in front of his chair, Kyle leaned forward, placing his palms flat on the table. His eyes moved to meet the gaze of each person sitting there.

"First off, everyone," he said with a sigh, "I want to apologize for yesterday."

Several looks were exchanged at this, some surprised, others with accompanying nods.

"As some of you have already figured out, I didn't tell you the total truth about this upcoming mission. As for why, it was because of a mistake on my part."

"What do you mean by a mistake, Kyle?" Wexter asked.

The operative smiled at the older man before continuing.

"I was… afraid that if I told you the whole story, you wouldn't believe me or be able to handle it. But that was wrong of me. I've always been honest with you all and I should've trusted that I could tell you precisely what's happening, no matter how crazy it may sound."

That drew several curious looks, followed by a voice.

"Kyle," asked Wineglass, "tell us this much. Is this mission _truly_ important?"

The operative nodded at the archivist. "It's no less than life or death, Zetton."

"Then what is it?" asked Dave Flamerock.

"We're seeing a lot of data that's making us really uncomfortable," added Bjrn Fallqvist, accompanied by nods from Tinuviel and Nerwen.

"I can imagine," the operative said, "but please trust me, it'll make sense soon."

That's when Manus Dei piped up with the question that had been running through many a mind.

"Jan? What do you say? Can we trust that Kyle is telling us the truth now?"

Jan responded by rising from her chair and letting her eyes move to meet every face looking back at her.

"I do," she said simply.

It was such a simple statement; spoken with such firmness and honesty that no one spoke against it. Turning to regard her, Kyle smiled and leaned in to whisper.

"Thank you."

"Told you I've got your back," she said in reply, sparing him a quick glance.

Before any new conversations could begin, Kyle began his narrative once again.

"Before I explain the actual mission, there's some background info you need to know that'll make things clearer. First off, you all know the gentleman standing behind me."

Eyes shifted to Luke, followed by a number of greetings. The Jedi acknowledged them with a perfunctory nod.

"You all also know that Luke is a Jedi and a wielder of the Force."

Several nods.

_Here goes._

"What you don't know and what he, Jan and I have been keeping secret up till now is that I'm a Force-sensitive too."

Expressions of shock and surprise materialized on every face looking back at the operative. No one said anything for several seconds, even as Luke moved to stand on the opposite of the table, just as he and Kyle had discussed.

It was Pygmalion who finally broke the silence.

"But I thought Vader and the Emperor tracked down and destroyed all the Jedi and other Force-sensitives."

"Up till recently," Luke said, drawing the attention of those seated at the table, "that indeed seemed the case. But, shortly after the Battle of Endor, I began sensing movements within the Force, along with indications of other presences. I've only begun to search and seek out these others, but all signs point to there being other Force-sensitives elsewhere in the galaxy."

"You mean other Jedi?" asked Doctor Berth.

"Possibly," Luke replied.

The doctor turned to look at Kyle, the look on his face saying he understood and believed.

"But how do you know the Commander's a Force-sensitive?" Mach Farcon asked Luke.

"He didn't say he knew," said Atarn Daman, "The Commander said he was."

"Well then, is he or isn't he?"

"How do I know?"

"Kyle?" asked Tinuviel, her earlier angry look replaced by one of curiosity now, "Is it true?"

"Are you really a Jedi?" asked Nerwen, her expression mirroring her sister's.

"Oh, I'm not a Jedi yet," Kyle replied quickly, "still far from it. More like an apprentice."

The twins turned to Luke for confirmation.

"It's true," the Jedi said, "Kyle is still training, but he shows great potential."

"Okay, that's it," said Commander Thonas, "I can't sit here and listen to any more of this."

Every face in the room turned to regard the man, who stared back unflinchingly.

"With all due respect, Commander Skywalker, I understand that you have access to this 'Force' or whatever it is, but this fiction about Kyle having such powers… it's a bit much to believe."

"So you're saying he's lying?" inquired Chief Brolly.

That caused Thonas to back up a little, but he recovered quickly.

"Of course not, but please Brolly, do _you_ believe this?"

"I don't know," the weapons chief said, "but I'm willing to give the Commander the benefit of the doubt."

"Okay," Kyle interrupted, holding both hands out, "let's not let things get out of control here. I knew it'd be a bit hard for you all to accept this, so I've arranged a little demonstration. Luke."

The Jedi responded by removing his lightsaber from his belt and tossing it into the air. The handle described a short arc over the table and was starting to fall towards the surface when it simply… stopped.

Several gasps and expressions of surprised were heard as the lightsaber hilt hung in mid-air, motionless.

"Eyes over here, people," Jan said, drawing everyone's attention back to Kyle, whose eyes were closed, his right hand extended, the palm and fingers spread as if the operative was holding something, though his hand was empty.

In his mind, Kyle heard the gently reassuring voice of Luke speak to him.

_Well done, Kyle. Now, concentrate and open your eyes._

The operative reached deeper into the Force and felt it respond; allowing him to open his eyes and regard the chorus of surprised looks.

"Kyle…" Nerwen began,

"Are you all right?" finished Tinuviel.

The operative smiled at the faces looking back at him.

"Just fine. And what do _you_ think, Commander Thonas?"

The man stared back at him, an incredulous expression on his face. Even with the evidence floating right in front of him, he still didn't quite believe.

"It's a trick. This can't be real."

"Oh, it's quite real, Commander," Luke said, "I assure you. Kyle, if you will."

Seeing the gesture, the operative rotated his hand to the side and the lightsaber moved, traveling across to where Thonas sat, stopping near the edge of the table.

"Go ahead and check, Commander," Kyle said.

Leaning forward, Thonas moved his hands over and under the floating saber, looking for wires, a repulsor grid, something. When he looked again to Kyle, his expression said it all.

"It _is_ real," he said.

"Yes, it is," the operative said, his tone turning conciliatory, "I'm sorry to put you on the spot like that, Commander. But I want to make sure everyone understands before I explain what the mission is."

A hand went up.

"Yes, Catiene?"

"What else can you do?" she asked.

"Yeah," echoed Luntic, "show us."

A general chorus of agreement went down the rows of chairs and Kyle found himself looking towards, receiving a shrug in response.

_Well then, I suppose I can give them a little show._

He called out to the Force, feeling it respond as he guided the lightsaber hilt to the middle of the table, then began to spin it, end over end, adding a horizontal spin a moment later and then a diagonal before increasing the speed. The hilt was tumbling in three axes at once, almost a blur. Kyle adjusted his hold on it and the hilt suddenly stopped. Another motion and the blue blade snapped to life, pointed upwards. A fresh chorus of surprised gasps and other comments moved across the audience.

_I think you've convinced them._

Kyle looked to the Jedi, expecting a disapproving look, but instead seeing amusement on the man's face.

"Okay then," he muttered, deactivating the saber. A sudden wave of weakness hit him and for a moment, he almost lost control, but then felt a gentle wave of support from Luke, the Jedi's power filling in the gap as the lightsaber floated back to its owner. When Luke grasped it, Kyle let go completely and for another moment, felt weak again. He swayed on his feet, almost falling. Jan moved to steady him, but he waved her off, reaching to find his chair and settling himself into it. A sheen of sweat was visible on the operative's upper lip and he was breathing a bit fast.

"Kyle," said Doctor Berth, getting up and moving to the operative's side, "Are you all right?"

The operative took a moment to recover a bit more breath before responding.

"Fine, Doc," he said, attempting to reassure the man, "I'm still building up my stamina in using the Force."

"You mean there's a physical element to it?"

"Some effort is required," Luke answered, "depending on the scope of the task involved."

Wexter was the next to speak. "So, you didn't tell us this yesterday because, what? You were afraid we wouldn't understand?"

Kyle nodded.

"Anyone here not understand?" the engineer asked, addressing those surrounding the table. He was answered by shaking and a rumble of "no's"

"Anyone bothered by this? Afraid? Nervous? Developing a rash?"

Laughter swept the room followed by another chorus of "no's" and shaking heads.

"You got to learn to trust us better, boy," Wexter said to Kyle.

"You're right," the operative admitted, "I'm sorry everyone."

"So then…" Tinuviel began.

"What's the real mission?" Nerwen finished.

"I'll show you," said Kyle, turning to the side a little, "Weeg, play the whole file, will you?"

The droid, which had sitting in relative silence in a corner of the room now floated, tweetling as it drew near the table.

"What'd he say?" asked Jan.

"That he's getting tired of serving as my personal holoprojector," Kyle translated, evoking more laughter.

Addressing the droid, he said, "Just one more time, Weeg, please?"

The droid made a sound like an electronic sigh before activating its holoprojector. Once again, the image of Ruusan appeared.

"All the background I gave you on Ruusan was accurate, "said Kyle, "it's basically a backwater world in the Mid Rim that's basically been ignored over the last several decades."

"That jibes with our info," said Nerwen.

"Definitely nothing special to it," added Tinuviel.

"No real natural resources," clarified Wineglass, "definitely low on the technological scale."

"But someone definitely found something there," said Dav Flamerock.

"There's been more activity around this planet in the last month than there's been in the last hundred years," Bjrn concluded.

Kyle nodded. "And while I didn't tell you all everything, the mission does have something to do with artifacts buried there."

That drew a number of curious stares and the operative prepared himself to launch into his explanation.

"The ships, personnel and equipment currently on Ruusan are all under the control of Jerec, a Dark Jedi."

The word echoed from person to person, as if each was weighing for him or herself.

"Might we assume there Dark Jedi are also Force wielders like you and Commander Skywalker?" asked Thonas.

"They are," Luke explained, "but in truth, they are nothing like Kyle and me. Jerec and his followers use the Dark Side of the Force."

"That sounds bad," offered Manus Dei.

"It is," the Jedi explained, "the Dark Side is more than the ability to wield Force power. It corrupts one from the inside out, turning hearts cold to compassion, happiness, affection, love. Power is the goal of all who follow the Dark Side, power over the Force and power over others."

"Jerec," Kyle said, "is the one who killed my father when he and his troops attacked my home planet of Sulon. So you might say I have a personal stake in this. But it's more than that. While I have no visuals to show you, there exists a place on Ruusan called the Valley of the Jedi. It was created after the last, and most devastating of a series of wars between armies of Light and Dark Jedi. A weapon called a Thought Bomb was used to slaughter all Force-sensitive individuals on the battlefield. Somehow, several of the souls of both the Sith and the Jedi were trapped within a cave on the battlefield and are still there today. A memorial was created to honor them by a surviving Jedi and my research indicates a number of artifacts, perhaps belonging to the fallen Jedi are within this cave. Until recently, the Valley was more or less forgotten not unlike Ruusan itself until Jerec acquired information on it. He's there now, intending to access the Valley and take possession of the souls still trapped there today."

The operative settled back in his chair, watching the shifting expressions on his audience's faces, working to process and understand what he had just told them.

Wineglass was the first to speak.

"I'm still wrapping my brain around this, but is it… possible for this… Jerec to take control of these souls?"

"The souls," Luke explained, "represent power to Jerec. They have no real will of their own and those who were once Dark Jedi will eagerly follow another one."

"What about the ones who weren't?" asked Fensta.

"Jerec is a very powerful Dark Jedi," Luke said, "it is my belief that the Jedi souls will have little choice but to comply."

"And that would make him even more powerful than he already is," offered Catiene Tails.

"And with all that power…" added Luntic Pandora, voice trailing off as she contemplated the image in her mind.

Kyle nodded. "That's why I'm going to Ruusan. Someone has to stop Jerec before he can take control of the Valley and do… well who knows what, but it'll be bad."

"I can see why you didn't want to tell us," said Atarn Daman.

"It _is_ a bit much to take in," added Mach Farcon.

"I know it is," Kyle replied, "that's why I hesitated to tell you all this yesterday."

"So why now?" asked Pygmalion, not accusingly, but honestly curious.

"After the meeting yesterday," the operative explained, "I felt, well, sick. And later on, I just couldn't get it out of my head. It was after discussing it with Luke that I decided to tell you everything."

"Just one other question," asked Doctor Berth, "Do I understand correctly that you're going alone?"

"Yes I am, doc," Kyle replied and then held out both hands for quiet even as the protest arose, "I've already gone over this with Mon Mothma, people. I know it seems nuts, maybe even suicidal. But it's the way it has to be."

"Are you sure, Kyle?" asked Tinuviel.

"Can you take at least some backup?" Nerwen chimed in.

"Believe me, ladies, I'd love to. But it just won't work. If Jerec detects me and especially, a large force approaching the planet, it'll make completing the mission exponentially harder."

He turned to take in the assemblage.

"I can't prove this to you logically, people. You'll just have to trust me."

A long silence ensued. Then, gradually, heads began to nod and comments of grudging support were offered.

"I can't say I agree with you, Kyle," said Wineglass, "but I do trust you."

There were several murmurs of agreement, prompting the operative to rise to his feet and offer a look of gratitude.

"Thank you, everyone," he said, "I appreciate your support a lot."

He glanced at his chrono and then back at the others.

"Since I've kept you here a while, I say we end the meeting here and I'll let you all get back to work. We got six more days, so let's meet again tomorrow, go over what you've found and see what else needs to be done, okay?"

Several nods and words of agreement.

"All right then, dismissed."

The operative stayed where he was as those seated around the table rose from their seats and filled passed. He shook hand after hand and responded to several well wishes and other positive comments. This continued until only two were left other than he, Jan, Luke and Wee Gee. They came forward now, both eyeing him strongly as they stopped in front of him.

Kyle met their eyes for a moment and then, spreading his arms wide, said, "Ladies, what can I say?"

"You should have just told us," said Tinuviel.

"You had us really wondering for a while," added Nerwen.

As he listened to the words, it hit Kyle just how badly he had erred in thinking he could not trust these two with the details of the mission much less what had happened to him. His eyes met theirs directly as he took a deep breath before speaking.

"I'm really, really sorry, you two," he said, his voice conveying every bit of what he was feeling. And that's when the twins rushed forward, hugging him.

"Don't you get killed," Nerwen said.

"That would make us _really_ mad," added Tinuviel.

With that, they let go and moved past him, exiting the room.

No one said anything for a long moment.

"Kyle?"

He turned to face Jan and she saw the struggle on his face, emotions building up inside. He drew in another breath and said,

"Wou… would you… would you all mind excusing me for a bit? I need to…"

"Just go, Katarn," Jan said.

He gave her a grateful look and started to turn for the door when Luke spoke up.

"Kyle, about our training session later on; we can cancel it and…"

"No," the operative said, his voice low, but firm.

"Kyle…"

"We're not canceling, Luke. There's too much I have to learn if I want to come back in one piece. And I'm not disappointing Tinuviel and Nerwen."

The Jedi stared at him for a moment, and then nodded, a smile coming to his face.

"I understand. I'll be waiting."

Kyle nodded back before turning and leaving the room, leaving Jan, Luke and Wee Gee staring at the closed door. The droid was the first to speak, tweetling and beeping. Jan studied the text display and couldn't suppress a chuckle.

"What?" Luke said.

"Wee Gee says Kyle presents a constantly shifting and complex set of behavioral algorithms."

Now the Jedi chuckled.

"I supposed that's one way of putting it. Well, shall we go?"

Jan nodded and, along with Luke and Wee Gee exited the briefing room.


	21. Chapter 21: Answering the Call

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall **

**Book 2, Part 2: Birth of a Jedi**

**Chapter 21: Answering the Call

* * *

**

A/N: You wanted it, you've asked for it, some perhaps considered inflicting bodily harm over it (you know who you are), and now you're finally gonna get it. The Ruusan mission begins in this chapter! But before that, I've got a combat sequence that I hope you're gonna love! And before that, let's do the shout outs!

Nerwen Aldarion: Ah, you remind me of a phrase that goes, "it was a great noise, signifying nothing". Good comparison with the Lord of the Rings. I remember that so well, all the anticipation, awesome movie. No matter how experienced and skilled Kyle becomes and really the same with any person, fear and anger are constant enemies that must be dealt with. I knew you'd like that line from Kyle to Luke, I could totally see it in my mind's eye as I wrote it! Yeah, having you two as characters has really added an extra dimension to the story.

Tinuviel Undomiel: Y'know, in the game, a lot of the music during missions is anticipatory in nature and can make you feel like, "what the heck am I gonna find around the next corner?" I was trying, with the group meeting, to duplicate the meeting from Book 1 where Kyle and the others plan how to rescue Jan from General Mohc. The whole idea of him trying to deceive, more or less getting caught and then telling the truth was a real spur of the moment thing. I knew there was no way Kyle could like convincingly enough and that the others (including you and your sister) would figure it out. As I said to Nerwen, anger and fear are constant enemies in life, but moreso for Kyle. Kyle's lightsaber show was pretty funny. Someone coulda been like, "oh so you can twirl it, big deal. Cut someone's head off, then I'll be impressed!" As for where I'll go when this is done, I'm still up in the air as to a decision. You're right about MOTS being short, but there's good stuff in there that sets up Academy. So, we'll see.

Ovall Aocrog: Yeah, because I am the evil author who controls all! BUWAHAHAHA! Creeped out yet? As for Manus Dei, I've never really considered his role on the ship before, so the answer for now is I don't know. Yeah, Yoda said it best how the Dark Side is quicker and easier. You made a good point about the dichotomy between Luke and Ovall. In the published Star Wars books, I always got the feel of Luke as a "soft" teacher, whereas Ovall can be the hard-nosed drill instructor. Nice mental image of the saber reaming! Ovall: "You will do it right or I will open up such a can of whoop ass like you've never seen!" It's a source of irritation to me how the Jedi (especially in the Old Republic) speak in near-riddles. It's like; just give me a simple, once sentence and crystal clear answer! Still considering what to write to next.

Phygmalion: Dude! You and my friend Chris are like my ultimate info sources on Star Wars! I thought I knew a lot, but you two have got me beat hands down! I knew a fair amount about the Great Sith Wars from Drew Karpshynn's books. I didn't know Hoth and Kaan (as spirits) had gone nuts. I had forgotten about Fort Nowhere. Definitely appreciate the info!

Gall 1485: Glad you liked it!

A/N: Nothing else to say except, read and enjoy!

* * *

Kyle did indeed meet Luke later that day for their training session, seeming to have dealt with his emotions. And as they began, the Jedi sensed the meeting earlier had been good for the operative. Kyle still struggled through the combat sequences, but Luke could sense an intense focus in the operative's mind as Kyle listened and worked to implement the Jedi's corrections and instructions, rather than chastising himself for his mistakes. And by the time the session was over and the exhausted men left for their respective quarters, Luke had seen some improvement.

_There's still a long way to go, _the Jedi mused, _but if I'm right about his change in focus, then maybe it's possible.

* * *

_

Back in his quarters, Kyle used the Force to soothe his aching and tired muscles before taking a long shower. As he soaked under the refreshing spray, he mentally reviewed the training session and explored the areas he needed to work on. A part of his mind said that he was going too far, too fast to succeed, but he quashed the thought.

_There's no other choice. I have to succeed. I just have to.

* * *

_

And over the next six days, Kyle worked to do just that, training with Kyle and Ovall to expand his skills with the lightsaber and increase his ability with the mysterious power that was the Force. It was no less a struggle than it had been at the beginning, but determination and perseverance became Kyle's watchwords, rather than fear and worry. His two instructors were no less the taskmasters than they had been all along, but for all the corrections and criticisms that came from them when Kyle made mistakes, they were no less quick to offer encouragement and praise when he did well. It was the second day of this training arc that brought about the biggest change in Kyle. He was training with Ovall and while his movements with the lightsaber were showing some progress, the operative was having a lot of trouble in mixing his lightsaber attacks with utilizing the Force. Ovall showed him again and again, but Kyle just wasn't getting it. Finally, the teacher had had enough.

"You've got to do a lot better than this or there's no way you're coming back from this mission alive."

"You don't know that," the operative argued back, but was quickly purged of that idea when, on the next series, Ovall disarmed with a series of precise strokes, accompanied by a Force Push Kyle wasn't ready for. Standing over him, the teacher shook his head.

"If this was a real battle, you'd be dead now."

The reality of the situation washed over Kyle, leaving him no defense against Ovall's words, no way to rationalize it away. The operative felt suddenly helpless and scared, not knowing what to do. And that's when a voice in his head spoke up, but not Rahn and not feeling like the Force. No, this was carried warning, fear and most of all doubt, telling the operative there was no he could win, no way he'd come back from the mission alive. And sitting there on the mat; Kyle was strongly tempted to give in to it. But then the faces of his mission team sprang to this mind, so supportive and accepting of what he had told them about himself and the mission. He thought of Tinuviel and Nerwen, telling him not to get killed. And he thought of Jan, and what it would do to her should he fail. And with that, as vulnerable as he was at that moment, something seemed to crack inside his mind, some wall or construct of thought that had been there all along and was now shattered by a single, powerful thought.

_I'm not going to fail._

And with it came a surge of Force energy unlike Kyle had experienced before, except the times he slipped into the Dark Side. He decided he wasn't going to hold back for fear of slipping anymore. He would learn to control his powers as well as his emotions. Nodding to himself, the operative pushed off the mat and faced the teacher.

"All right, let's go over this one more time and try again."

"You sure?" Ovall asked.

"Yes," Kyle replied, and there was something in the way he said it that caused the teacher to lift an eyebrow.

"Okay, let's do it."

* * *

In the meetings with his mission team, Kyle went over the reports they presented, learning that Jerec and his minions had established a significant presence on Ruusan. A probe droid that had been caught and destroyed nevertheless managed to radio back enough video to show power generators, watch towers and no less than a dozen AT-AT's and AT-ST's. All this information served to confirm that a large force approaching Ruusan would be detected and attacked well before they could make planetary landfall. But a single ship, coming in hard and fast, it was theorized, might be able to drop below the detection screen and find a place to land. There were a number of mesas, some surrounded by rock formations that looked large enough for a ship to land in. But there was no denying the risk. If Kyle or Jan were discovered and caught, they were as good as lost.

"Well thanks a lot," Kyle said to Commander Thonas' tactical assessment, "I'm sure we all have our tetra-sionide pills ready."

* * *

The time passed rather quickly and now it was the day before the mission would begin. The morning session with Ovall had gone fairly well and the teacher complemented Kyle a number of times on his saber technique and increasing ability with the Force. That left one final session with Luke to complete. But at this moment, Kyle was meeting with his mission team for the final time before the mission began.

"Well then," he said, surveying the sea of faces looking back at him, "well then, one last go around the table and we'll finish things up. Intelligence?

"One new report received in the last 24 hours," said Tinuviel.

"We had previously spoken with the officials in charge of an installation called Fort Nowhere, "added Nerwen."

"Fort Nowhere?" Kyle echoed and the twins nodded.

"Our data on the place shows it as a military installation, "answered Nerwen, "but our research indicates something else."

"What else?" Jan asked.

"A settlement," said Tinuviel.

"And a smuggler base," added Nerwen.

The operatives took this in, neither saying anything for a long moment.

"Should I expect problems from them? Kyle asked, fearing the answer.

The twins looked at each other and then back at the others, both clearly uncomfortable with what they were about to say.

"We don't know," said Nerwen.

"Since our last communication yesterday," added Tinuviel, "we haven't been able to raise them."

"Comm problems?" Jan asked, "Local conditions interfering with the transmission?"

The twins shook their heads.

"The signal's getting through," said Tinuviel, "we verified that with the bridge."

"We're not getting a response," added Nerwen, "at all."

Silence filled the room as each person privately considered what this might mean. Wee Gee gave low hoot.

"Well," Kyle finally said, "maybe Jan and I can check in on the place when we arrive, see if they need help. It could just be their comm equipment is having issues."

No one said anything to this and he continued.

"Planetary conditions?"

"Nothing new on our end," said Bjrn Fallqvist.

"And no reports of expanded activity from Jerec's men," added Dav Flamerock.

"I think we can safely assume their attention is fixed on the Valley," concluded Wineglass.

"Navigation?"

"We've gone over the course data again and loaded it into the computer," said Fensta.

"It won't be the fastest trip," said Commander Thonas, "but it'll help you avoid detection by using the regular spacelines.

"Actually," said Pygmalion, "I have some new information."

All eyes turned to stare.

"What'd you find?" asked Kyle.

"A hyperspace route."

"Impossible," said Fensta, "shifting of the local nebula wiped out all the hyperspace routes around Ruusan decades ago."

"For most craft, yes," correct Pygmalion, "but for a ship the size of the _Moldy Crow_, there exists a route path still connecting to the local space around Ruusan.

"Is it stable enough?" asked Commander Thonas.

"A capital ship couldn't use it," said Pygmalion, "but a fighter could and other small ships."

"But is it _stable_?" Jan asked forcefully.

"All my data says it is, "Pygmalion answered confidently, "It'll also cut your travel time by one-third."

"One third?" asked Kyle.

"The only caveat is the exit point will put you at the outer edge of the system. You'll have to go normal drive to reach the planet."

"Even so," Jan observed, grinning at Pygmalion, "it's a better alternative than going subspace the whole way. Nice work."

"_Very_ nice work," Kyle added, also smiling in approval.

"Thank you, Commanders."

Kyle let the Lieutenant bask in the spotlight for a moment before continuing

"Ship's status?

"She's ready," Wexter said perfunctorily.

"And?" Jan prompted after a moment's silence.

"And nothing," the engineer replied, "I fixed 'er and she's ready to fly."

Catching her eye roll, Kyle turned to the other techs he'd assigned to the _Crow_.

"Catiene, Luntic, what do you have to say?"

The two women stared at each other before replying.

"Wexter disagrees with us," said Luntic, "but the controls feel a little mushy."

"That's because you're too rough with them," the engineer countered.

"And I'm still not convinced that navi-computer shouldn't be ripped out and replaced," added Catiene.

"And I keep telling you there's nothing wrong with it," Wexter said, glaring at the pair.

Kyle sighed before addressing them again.

"Bottom line, is the _Crow_ safe to fly?"

"Yes," Wexter said strongly.

"It'll fly," said Luntic, but not with any real energy.

"I suppose," added Catiene.

Kyle looked at Jan, who shrugged.

"All right then," he said, "hand weapons?"

"No problems," said Chief Brolly, "I've got the whole arsenal loaded."

"Not to mention some spare power packs and ammo," added Atarn Daman.

"The shield's ready too," said Mach Farcon.

Kyle waited for what he considered the inevitable argument between the two, but they just stared back at him. After a long moment, he turned to Berth.

"Medical?"

"I've loaded as many medpacs as I could," the doctor said, "plus a carryall to bring them along. But why don't you us both a favor and not get shot, okay?"

"I'll do what I can, Doc."

The operative paused for a moment.

"Okay then, I think we've covered everything unless there's something else I need to know."

He waited, but no one said anything.

"Good, then we'll proceed as scheduled. Jan and I will be departing at 0900 tomorrow morning. And after that… well, we'll see."

He dismissed the mission group, accepting their good wishes and hopes for a successful mission, then left the room.

* * *

**New Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Training Room**

**Mid Afternoon**

Kyle stood at the entrance to the room, staring at the door as he considered this moment. This was going his last training session before leaving on the mission and it suddenly felt to the operative like there was no way this was going to work.

_I need so much more training than this, _he thought, _how can I think to be prepared to take on a Dark Jedi after less than a week's training? I've got to be nuts. _

But even as the thought came, Kyle forced it away. Thinking negatively was the last thing he needed to be doing right now.

_Besides, what choice is there? Why else did I put myself through all this if I was just going to chicken out at the end_?

A wave of determination sprung up inside him and Kyle let it fill him, even as he pressed the wall panel control to open the door. It slid aside and he stepped into the room. Almost instantly, he felt a tickle of warning from the Force. And as he advanced into the room, it grew even as his natural senses began to fire off messages.

The room itself looked no less different than any other time, the mat sitting in the usual place, the overhead lights casting a bit of shadow off its sides. But as the operative looked closer, he noticed that the gear Ovall and Luke brought with them was missing. Checking his chrono, Kyle saw he was a bit early, but never before had he gotten here ahead of Luke or Ovall.

_Maybe this is that one time._

Shrugging, Kyle moved to the side of the mat, dropping his own gear. The warning sense in the Force was stronger now and he looked around a second, but saw nothing amiss.

_Great, _he thought, _now I'm sensing things that aren't there. _

Shrugging a second time, he decided to start the run he and his instructors did before every session to loosen themselves up. Just as he was about to begin, the sound of the door to the room opening reached his ears.

**** Beginning of "Let it Roll" by Divide the Day – see YouTube**

_There he is, _the operative thought, looking for Luke to appear. But the Jedi didn't appear, even as the door slid closed. Right then, the sense of warning in his mind became a full on klaxon mere seconds before a _snap-hiss _echoed in the room. Kyle turned to his left to see a glowing green blade.

"Luke?" he called, recognizing the saber, but there was no response. And then, the green blade seemed to expand suddenly. The Force called a new warning even as Kyle's senses broadcast the same message.

**So you think you can shoot your mouth off.**

**Well you better watch your aim.**

The thrum of the oncoming blade grew louder as the operative grabbed for his own saber, drawing and igniting it in the same motion. The emerald beam flashed into existence seconds before Kyle swung it around, meeting the charging attack. The blades crashed together with a terrific noise. Looking past the crossed weapons, the operative saw that it was not Luke before him, but a figure in a dark cloak, the face all but invisible save for part of the mouth. A smile appeared there as the figure disengaged and pulled back. Just then, there was large "clunk" and the room was cast into pitch black.

'**Cause I'm know that you're in my house.**

**You wanna stay you're gonna have to pay.**

Kyle felt a momentary surge of panic at the sudden darkness, but forced it down, knowing he had to concentrate. There was at least one attacker in the room, although the operative could see no sign of that person now. He heard the _snap-hiss_ sound again, following its source to a blue blade glowing in the darkness.

"Ovall?"

But as before, there was no response.

_Two of them, then. _

**Try to hide, but there's no way out**

**You're goin' down, you're goin' down! Bang! Bang!**

Kyle moved his blade to a guard position in anticipation of an attack, but whoever was holding the blue blade didn't move. The operative felt the warning call less than a second before the attack from behind would have taken off his head. Instead, he dropped down, the strike missing and began to his own saber around for a counterattack only to find the attacker gone. Running footsteps reached his ears as the holder of the blue blade came in for his own attack, lightsaber cutting down, intending to slice the operative in two. But Kyle used the Force to leap away, landing a few feet from where he was as the blue blade sliced into the mat, scoring it with a black mark. Fortunately, the material inside was treated and did not catch fire. Kyle started to charge forward, but found this attacker as mysteriously vanished as the other. The operative had seen the edge of a cloak when the holder of the blue blade struck the mat, suggesting the second attacker was attired as the first.

_And if they're turning their sabers off, it explains why I can't see them. _

**Someone said you're feeling green tonight. Step Up!**

Kyle could sense his eyes trying to adjust, to let him see, but there just wasn't enough light for them to work with. The operative started to move forward, not quite sure where he was going but feeling the need to move. Suddenly, the room lit up, dazzling his eyes in the afterglow of a crimson flash from somewhere behind him. With the blaster bolt moving at the speed of light, there was no way Kyle could hope to avoid it. But where human reflexes were inadequate to the task, the Force was not. Kyle's arm almost seemed to move by itself, the emerald blade pivoting down and back, then angling up just enough to send the blaster shot skittering off its surface and spend itself harmlessly in the ceiling. The operative whirled around just as two more shots came at him, but from a different spot. He brought the lightsaber around in a two-handed grip, guiding the blade horizontally across his chest to deflect one bolt away, and then slide down towards his left leg for the second. This second block, however, was a bit too late and the blast got through. Anticipating a shock of pain as the energy blast ripped into his leg, Kyle instead experienced a sharp sting, accompanied by part of his leg going numb.

**Do you really wanna cross the line? Right now!**

_Stun blasts,_ his mind said, _that'd suggest whoever these attackers are, they're trying to take me alive._

And it was this realization that galvanized Kyle into action. If this wasn't Ovall and Luke in the room with him, then who was it? And who was manning the blaster? Just because the Jedi and the teacher used a green and blue lightsaber respectively, did that mean another Force user couldn't use an identical blade?

**Go ahead and try to take's what mine.**

_Of course not._

And that led the operative to a more disturbing thought. Could Jerec have somehow learned of Kyle's mission and snuck agents aboard the _Intrepid_ for the purpose of eliminating him?

**Let it roll, let it roll, I'm unstoppable. **

**Let it roll, let it roll, I'm unstoppable.**

**Let it roll, let it roll !**

That thought was cut off as another series of blaster shots came at him from a third direction. Kyle tried to defend against them, but two got through, numbing his left completely and dropping the operative to one knee. As he tried to recover, a double _snap-hiss_ echoed in the room and he looked to see both the green lightsaber blade appear along with the blue.

_Do these guys have night-vision equipment? It would explain how they're able to see me._

Both lightsaber blades moved towards him now, a double attack.

**How that's dirt in your mouth taste now?**

_Okay, whoever you are, _Kyle thought, _I may be down, but I'm not out yet. _

**Told ya I was deadly like a snake.**

He waited until the attackers drew close and then, gathering the Force about him, threw his saber directly at the closest. But any chance of that stopping or even distracting his attackers was quickly nullified as the green blade moved, catching the emerald blade and batting it away. Kyle lost sight of it as the energy blade deactivated and disappeared into the darkness.

_Sithspit!_

**And I will strangle all your hopes now, and feed off of your mistakes.**

In the next moment, something powerful slammed into him, knocking the operative back. He hit the floor on his back and instinctively rolled, coming up on his side. The attackers had stopped their approach and now appeared to be waiting about ten from where he lay.

**There was nothin' left for you to figure out.**

**You're going down, you're going down! Bang Bang!**

This struck Kyle as surprising, but given that he was in the middle of a battle and outnumbered, any mistake his attackers made he could take advantage.

**Someone said you're feeling green tonight. Step Up!**

Thrusting his hand out, the operative sent a Force Push at the first attacker and saw the green saber retreat. He quickly sent another at the second attacker, not waiting to see what happened as he dug deeper into the Force and called to his lightsaber. He could feel the effort drain him somewhat, but was rewarded with the solid smack of the hilt hitting his hand. A second later, the emerald beam shone forth. Shifting attention to his numbed leg, Kyle tried to direct the Force in healing it even as his attackers moved forward once again, sabers shining brightly.

**Do you really wanna cross the line? Right now!**

His numbed leg began to get some feeling into it and the operative risked trying to regain his feet, finding himself able to do so, but shifting his weight to his right leg to keep from overstressing the other. There was a sudden pulling sensation at his sword hand, a sense that one of the attackers was trying to take his lightsaber.

_These guys must be Dark Jedi! They're using the Force!_

Even as this realization ran through him, Kyle took the path of least resistance to the Force Pull and started forward, then leapt into the air, trusting that he wouldn't hit the ceiling as he somersaulted over his attackers, landing behind them, his left leg bending a bit, but still supporting him. The Force Pull was still there but now increased and Kyle realized he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. And so he tried one of the latest techniques he had learned. Closing his eyes briefly, he imagined the technique and the effect. And then, eyes snapping open, he launched it. The Force Pull vanished a moment later as Kyle's Force Blind attack took out his opponent's sight. He remembered the technique would last for maybe half a minute. But it was more than enough time for him to launch his own attack. Praying his left leg would hold out, he drove towards the closest attacker, the one holding the blue lightsaber.

**Go ahead and try to take's what mine.**

Though unable to see, the opponent was able to hear the approach and Kyle saw the blue lightsaber move in and around in a defensive arc. He called to the Force, increased his speed and sent three hard strikes against the opponent's lightsaber, driving the attacker back and with the final strike, knocking the saber up and away. With the attacker completely exposed, Kyle moved in close and drove a fist to where he hoped the opponent's midsection was. He was rewarded with a loud exclamation of someone who's just had all the air driven from their lungs. He tried to follow up with a second blow, but the Force Push that hit from behind told the operative he waited too long to deal with the second attacker. However, the blow drove him into the person in front and both fell to the deck. Kyle quickly rolled and regained his feet just as the green lightsaber came in, slashing and cutting.

**Let it roll, let it roll, I'm unstoppable. **

**Let it roll, let it roll, I'm unstoppable.**

**Let it roll, let it roll !**

The operative did his best to defend, moving his saber up and across, down and diagonal, meeting all the strikes. But it also gave him no time to try and refresh himself and the continuing effort was beginning to tell on his body. A vicious cut sent his saber aloft and even as Kyle tried to bring it back down, a Force Pull yanked at him, sending him flying forward before hitting the deck and skidding another few inches. As even as he came to rest, the deck in front of him bubbled a little as a laser struck mere inches. Breathing heavily, sweat pouring off him and his body beginning to ache, Kyle knew he was in trouble. Combat he could handle, but three-to-one odds, how could he win?

**Try to hide, but there's no way out.**

**You're going down, you're going down! **

**Bang! Bang!**

And that's when he remembered something Ovall had said during an earlier session when he had been struggling.

"You can't just rely on your own strength and then use the Force when you feel like it, Kyle. If you're going to be a true Jedi, you have to learn to immerse yourself in it, let the Force take control, of your mind and of your body. Then you'll see what you can really do."

**Someone said you're feeling green tonight. Step Up!**

**Do you really wanna cross the line? Right now!**

**Go ahead and try to take's what mine.**

Those words made it clear to the operative that he had been doing just what Ovall had said not to do. He was trying to use his combat experience as an Imperial first and the Force only when he felt he needed it. And given his current state, it was clear that plan wasn't working.

**Let it roll, let it roll.**

**Bang! Bang!**

**Someone said you're feeling green tonight. Step Up!**

**Do you really wanna cross the line? Right now!**

**Go ahead and try to take's what mine.**

_Okay, _he thought, _but how do I let the Force take control?_

And as the answer came, Kyle almost didn't believe it.

_**Relax, and let go**_, Rahn said.

**Let it roll, let it roll, I'm unstoppable. **

**Let it roll, let it roll, I'm unstoppable. **

**Let it roll, let it roll, I'm unstoppable. **

**Let it roll, let it roll !**

But this was his first teacher, and one he trusted implicitly. He reached out to the Force with his mind, calling to it, asking it, and that mysterious, ancient power responded. Kyle's eyes drifted closed and he appeared to go limp. Seeing this, his attackers advanced cautiously.

"Is he dead?" asked the first.

"He can't be. We didn't hit him that hard."

"Look at him though. Maybe we overdid it."

"You might be right. Perhaps we should…"

That's when Kyle's eyes snapped open, seeming to blaze with an inner light. He still couldn't see their faces, but that didn't matter now. It was time to move and so he did.

Both attackers never knew what hit them as a powerful Force Push struck them both, knocking them back several feet. Even as they recovered, they found Kyle on his feet, saber shining brightly in his hand. His face was almost completely placid, no emotion of victorious revenge or righteous anger. He simply looked… calm.

**** Beginning of Spirit Never Die by Masterplan – see YouTube**

**There was a place - a little town, where we used to play and laugh around.  
**

**We went too far - reaching for that star and the light moved away from me.**

"I thought we took care of him," said the first attacker.

"So did I," said the second, "but I guess we were wrong."

For Kyle, he felt much as he looked, not angry, not happy, not desiring to attack or gain revenge. He was simply at peace. His previously numbed leg supported him perfectly now, his breath coming easily and body not hurting.

**And the spirit never died - the world belongs to me. **

**This is when I've been given time to live and see  
**

_So this is what it feels like_, he thought. Shifting his gaze to the attackers, Kyle moved his saber into a two-handed grip across his body. Contemplation over this new state of being could wait. Right now, he had to deal with the more imminent threat. The attackers wasted no more time and drove in, blue and green lightsabers swinging and slashing. Letting himself fall farther into the Force, Kyle readied his defense.

**I'll never give up - never give in, won't stop believing 'cause I'm gonna win!  
**

**Sing with my soul before I get old, 'cause there may be no tomorrow!  
**

**There is no limit to what can be done, climbing the mountain with power so strong!  
**

**Dusty roads - down the way, leaving the future behind me!**

Up, down, across and back, the emerald lightsaber described arcs and swings, parries and ripostes, and moving with a fluid grace that Kyle had never been able to maintain before. But now the Force sang to him, directing his mind, directing his movements. The crash of saber on saber echoed throughout the room as Kyle meet his each one of his opponent's attacks, blocking a strike, battering away a slash and cutting across a spear stab. He could see the attackers were no amateurs either, moving with their own form of precision.

**I got a fast car - like a rock star, come and join the ride with me.  
**

**Take a spin downtown, check out who's around.  
**

**I'll show you where you wanna be.  
**

**And the spirit never dies - let the music take you higher.  
**

**I know what it means to burn, that's how I began to learn.**

But even with the Force filling him as never before, Kyle could see that, even with two-to –one odds now, the attackers would eventually wear him down. He had to take the upper hand, and soon. And that's when the Force whispered something that _did_ make him smile briefly. As his opponents drove in again, Kyle knocked the green lightsaber up and away with a strong slash, following up with a kick and hearing the attacker cry out in pain. Still in motion, Kyle brought himself around to an attack from the blue lightsaber.

**So never give up - never give in, rise from the fire if you're gonna win!  
**

**Sing with your soul - soon you'll be old, fight the demons inside you!  
**

**There is no limit to what can be done, climb every mountain with power so strong!  
**

**Dusty roads on the way - leaving the past behind you!**

He parried this one, the sabers sparking brilliantly as they met each other. Spinning on his heel, Kyle rotated away from the attacker just as the room flashed with another crimson bolt. Kyle stabbed out with the saber blindly, the blast deflected at the last minute and, quite unintentionally, sent back towards its owner. The operative heard a fresh cry of pain, the voice higher pitched than the other attacker and with a… perhaps familiar tone to it?

_Wait a minute, _thought Kyle, _I now that voice. Could it be…?_

**I've seen love in vain, I've felt the pain.  
**

**Torn in desire, lead by the fire.  
**

**And as I lived it all, the world became too small.  
**

**And my colors grew colder, colder, colder.**

Any further contemplation was cut off as the lightsaber wielding attackers came in at the same moment and Kyle found himself facing a blizzard of slashes and strikes. He tried to block them all, but one got through. A strong shock echoed along his left shoulder. But when he looked that way, expecting to see a stump, his left arm was still there. And that's when he knew, or more to say, felt it in the Force. It also answered his earlier question. He almost spoke aloud, but the attack was still on and he had little choice but to continue.

**Never give up - never give in, won't stop believing 'cause I'm gonna win!  
**

**Sing with my soul before I get old, what if there's no tomorrow!  
**

**There is no limit to what can be done, climbing the mountain with power so strong!  
**

**Dusty roads - down the way, leaving the memories behind me!**

Cut, slash, parry, riposte, advance and retreat, the lightsabers moved in and out, across and down, crashing against each with terrific force before separating and coming in again. A double strike to his blade pushed Kyle back, but also provided the opportunity he had been hoping for. Deactivating his saber and tucking the hilt under his arm, he held both hands out and closed his eyes, calling to the Force. The Force Push he sent out would surely have sent his opponents reeling had it not been meet by two opposite Force Pushes. Operative and attackers struggled against each other, each trying to outmatch the other. The co-mingling Force energy ended up knocking all three away. They each crashed to the deck and lay there, no one moving for several seconds. Kyle was the first to recover his air enough to be able to call out.

"Are you two about done?"

No answer.

"Luke, Ovall, I know it's you over there. Now can we end this? I'm tired."

A moment later, the lights came on, fortunately not all at once and slowly enough that it didn't overtax the eyes. As the operative rose to a seated position and glanced across to where his opponents, he shook his head, a derisive smile on his face. For there, on the other side, just getting up themselves, the hoods of their cloaks pulled down to reveal their faces were Luke Skywalker and Ovall Aocrog. Despite the ferocious attack the two had just conducted, the teacher looked immensely satisfied with himself while Luke lifted a hand, a somewhat sheepish smile on his face.

"Took you long enough to figure it out, Katarn."

This came from Jan, who was kneeling by the edge of the mat, her discarded blaster lying nearby. She had her left hand on her right arm, trying to work some feeling back into the numbed appendage.

Gradually, as their energy returned, Luke, Ovall and Kyle rose to their feet and walked over to where she was. Luke knelt next to her and examined her arm.

"You should be fine in a while. But I imagine that blast hurt quite a bit."

"You're telling me. I don't remember you or Ovall telling me Katarn here could deflect bolts back at the shooter."

"We didn't know he could do it either," the teacher said, "it's something we've practiced, but he hadn't quite gotten it until now."

"Um, excuse me," the operative interjected, "would anyone like to address the why of what just happened? I mean, sheesh, three against one, talk about not playing fair."

"And you think Dark Jedi are gonna play fair?" asked Ovall.

Kyle didn't have an answer to that, but neither did he drop his gaze.

"The idea was to test how far you'd come in your training and how'd you handle a sneak attack," Luke said.

"In the dark?" the operative challenged.

"Kyle," Luke said, coming close and placing a hand on the operative's shoulder, "Ovall's right. Dark Jedi like Jerec and those who serve him don't play by any rules except the ones they make up. You have to be prepared for anything."

The operative could feel the sincerity in the Jedi's words and as he worked it over in his mind, was forced to concede the point.

"I suppose you're right. I'm just glad it really _was_ you and Ovall. For a moment, I thought Jerec had snuck some Dark Jedi aboard the ship."

"That's what we wanted you to think," said the teacher.

Kyle stared at the man for a moment, and then nodded, a small smile coming to his face in admiration of Ovall's tactics, simple, yet clever.

"So, did I pass?"

"Well," said Ovall, doffing his cloak, "you're still a bit rough around the edges, but vastly improved over where you were, especially that last sequence. What happened? I sensed a change in you."

Kyle shrugged, face showing some embarrassment. "I realized I was doing what you said wouldn't work, and so I decided to do what you said _would_ work."

It took Ovall a moment to process this and then he smiled. "Well, in that case, I'd say you're as ready as we can make you, given the time constraints."

"And you, Luke?" Kyle asked, turning to the Jedi.

"It's as I said before, Kyle, you show enormous potential. And today, you demonstrated some of that potential in commendable fashion."

"Okay, now explain that in words I can understand."

Luke laughed and then said, "I agree with Ovall. You're as ready as we can make you in so short a time."

"Well, if I have a vote," said Jan, "I agree also."

Hearing this, Kyle turned a surprised smile on her.

"Really?"

She nodded.

"Thanks, Jan."

The two of them stared at each other for a long moment until Luke and Ovall began to feel just the least bit uncomfortable.

Coughing into his hand, the Jedi said, "Well, now I strongly recommend that you return to your quarters and get as much as you can, Kyle."

"He's right," Ovall agreed, "tomorrow is zero hour."

An uncertain look appearing on his face, Kyle turned to the two men.

"Why do I feel suddenly nervous?"

"Kyle," said Luke with a knowing smile, "if you weren't nervous, _I'd_ be worried."

* * *

**New Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Corridor near the quarters of Kyle Katarn**

Kyle paused in mid-step as another expansive yawn escaped him.

"Oh man," he said, rubbing at his face, "I feel so tired."

"And why do you think _that_ is?" Jan asked, walking beside him.

"Oh yeah," Kyle said, "I forgot."

"Katarn, sometimes you are about as funny as a droid with a squeaky motivator."

"And that's bad, right?"

She hit him in the shoulder.

"Ow! Hey! Easy on the merchandise; I have a mission beginning tomorrow."

"Really," Jan replied sarcastically, "I would've never known."

"Okay, okay," the operative said, holding both hands up in surrender, "I give. You win."

Jan didn't reply, but her grin spoke volumes.

Deciding to switch subjects, Kyle turned to regard her for a moment before speaking.

"How's the arm feeling?"

"Better," Jan replied, flexing it experimentally.

"Good," he said back, "I'd hate to think you'd hate the pilot the _Crow_ one-handed."

He grinned at her and received a glare in return.

"Seriously, Jan, you are okay, right? When I think of hitting you with that bolt…"

"It was part of the exercise, Kyle. Luke and Ovall both warned me. I knew what I was getting into."

"I suppose," he said, "Still… it bugs me."

Jan said nothing to this, but inside, she did a mental fist pump.

After leaving Luke and Ovall, the two operatives had eaten dinner together and Jan had just sort of tagged along as Kyle headed back for his quarters. They reached the door now and came to a halt.

"Well, suppose I'd better get inside and get to sleep."

"Good idea," said Jan, "I'm planning on doing the same thing."

But neither made a move; Kyle to do open the door or Jan to leave. They both wanted to say something to the other, but wondered if it was the appropriate time. Finally, Jan broke what had become an uncomfortable silence.

"Okay, I'm going. See you in the morning, Kyle."

She took a step just as he spoke.

"Jan, wait."

She turned to face him.

"What is it, Kyle?"

He looked into her eyes and suddenly found himself unable to speak. It seemed that his throat had completely closed up.

"Hello? _Intrepid_ to Kyle, are you receiving?"

His brain seemed to kick back into gear and he was able to speak.

"Sorry," he said, "got stuck in neutral for a moment."

Jan gave him a look and then said, "So is there something you want to say to me or not?"

He took a deep breath before speaking. "There is. It's about the mission, and about us and I… oh Sithspit, I don't know how to say this, Jan. I just…

She came forward and hugged him, laying her head against his chest. Kyle hugged her back and they stayed like that for nearly a minute before she let go and stepped back. He could see her face was flushed red, even as his own cheeks grew warm. Her brown eyes met his, staring deeply.

"Kyle," she said, her voice low, but still distinct, "I think I know what you're trying to say. I want to talk about us too. There's some serious and important things I need to discuss with you. But we both know now is not the time, right?"

He hesitated, and then nodded.

"Once this mission is over and we're back aboard the _Intrepid_, we're gonna take some time to sit down and discuss these things. But for now, let's stay the professionals we are and complete the mission."

Kyle nodded. "You're right, Jan. That's what we'll do then."

Jan wasn't sure if the words or the way he said them, but she reached out a hand to touch Kyle's face, running her fingers across his cheek.

"And we're gonna see about shaving this off!" she suddenly exclaimed, smiling at him.

An amused light came into Kyle's as he tried to cover his beard with his hands.

"Over my dead body!" he returned.

"Oh, it won't take that, Katarn. All I need is a sedative and a razor. And as it happens, Doctor Berth is willing to provide them both."

"Please tell me you're kidding."

"Maybe," she said, beginning to walk away, "you'll just have to see. And now; good night, Kyle."

"Good night, Jan. See you in the morning."

And with that, Kyle entered his quarters, feeling a lot more relaxed and thinking that he would sleep well tonight and perhaps have some very pleasant dreams.

* * *

**New Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Hangar Bay**

**The Mission Begins**

Kyle and Jan were all business this morning. Both had risen, showered and dressed and breakfasted. To all who saw them or talked to them, the operatives seemed outwardly calm and in control, their faces betraying not the slightest hint of tension or worry. Inside was a completely different story. There was no more time for planning, mission meetings or training. The time had come, at last. And while each harbored private doubts and concerns, their commitment to the mission and succeed trumped everything else. There was only one glitch in the plan, Wee Gee.

Kyle had talked to the droid just before going to bed and confirmed that it would be ready to go the next morning. However, neither he nor Jan had seen any sign of Wee Gee that morning. They'd both tried their commlinks, but received no response.

"He's probably waiting for us in the hangar," the operative said, his tone not conveying a great deal of confidence.

"He'd better be," Jan said, "we don't have time to waste."

Kyle nodded in response.

Entering the hangar bay, they found the _Crow_, canopy open and waiting. As they drew near, their eyes caught Wexter standing by the ship.

"Good morning, Wexter," Jan said.

"Hi, Wexter," Kyle offered, "you seen Wee Gee?"

"Good morning to you two as well," the engineer said, turning to look behind him at the ship. "And no, I haven't seen him about this morning. He's not with you?"

"He was supposed to meet us," the operative replied, "but we haven't seen or heard from him yet this morning."

Wexter shrugged and said, "Maybe he's just running late."

"Wee Gee's a droid, Wexter," Jan said, "droid's don't run late."

"No," Kyle said, "actually, he might be right."

She gave him a look as if to say, "You're kidding."

"I'm sure he'll turn up," the older man said, "but as for the _Crow_, she's all ready to go. All systems are online and in the green. You shouldn't have any problems."

Kyle considered making a joke to relieve the tension he felt, but doing so somehow felt inappropriate. Instead, he smiled at the older man as he extended his hand.

"Appreciate all your hard work, Wexter."

The men shook hands warmly and the engineer clapped Kyle on the shoulder. His gaze shifted to take both of them in.

"Just make sure you two come back safe, you got me? I've got enough problems with worrying about you young pups."

"We will," Kyle replied and Jan nodded somewhat stiffly.

"All right then," the older man said, starting to move away but switching in midstep and throwing his arms around both of them. The three of them stayed like this for a few seconds before Wexter let go and walked away.

"Well," said Kyle, "that was… unexpected."

"Yes it was," said Jan, "but that's Wexter. C'mon, let's get aboard."

Kyle hesitated, wondering about where Wee Gee was, but decided that he and Jan could at least get pre-flight started before he'd _really_ begin to worry.

The two of them moved forward, climbing up and into the cockpit, and once there finding themselves greeted there by a string of beeps and whistles.

"Weeg!" Kyle exclaimed in surprise, "What are you doing here? Jan and I've been wondering where you were."

The droid's response was as perfunctory as it was rude.

"Excuse me?" Jan responded, "Y_ou_ were waiting on _us_?"

The droid made a blatting sound in response, followed by more bleeping. Reading the translation, Jan turned to Kyle.

"Katarn, will you remind this 'friend' of yours that now is not the time for levity?"

Without waiting for a response, she moved to the front couch and strapped in.

"Bad idea, Weeg," Kyle said to the droid.

The droid looked at him and tweetled.

"I know you didn't mean anything by it, but this a really serious mission. Save the jokes for the trip home, okay?"

The droid beeped in agreement and then posed a question.

"Couldn't hurt to try," Kyle responded.

He watched as Wee Gee floated forward, stopping by the forward couch. The droid beeped and whistled. Nearly a minute passed before Jan reached out a hand and patted Wee Gee gently on the top of his "head". The droid soon floated back to where Kyle was, the operative having settled into the aft seat, which sat directly behind the forward one, but partially elevated above the pilot.

"How it'd go?" he asked.

Wee Gee bleeped somewhat excitedly the answer.

"Yeah, you're right," Kyle said, "she can be _really_ nice."

Eyes moving to the forward couch, the operative found himself staring as his partner's fingers danced across the controls, powering up systems, priming the engines and performing a number of diagnostics.

"Wexter _did_ say all the systems were working," he offered.

Jan turned in her seat to regard him, a look on her face that said, "And I'm going to make sure he's right".

"Sorry, my mistake, proceed."

"Now who's telling who?" Wee Gee said as Jan turned back around to resume her checks.

"Shut up, Weeg," Kyle said, distracting himself by leaving his seat to check the onboard weapons locker, finding it stuffed with his arsenal, plus the promised ammo.

_Well, everything where it should be, _he thought, a hand reaching to touch the silvery hilt hanging from his belt_._

Just then, he heard the whoosh of the repulsors coming online and felt the ship rock slightly.

"Everything checks out," reported Jan, "you ready back there?"

Getting back in his seat and re-securing his straps, Kyle called, "Ready."

Wee Gee answered similarly after attaching himself to a bulkhead with his heavy construction arm.

Jan reached for the comm panel and opened a channel.

"Hangar Control, this is _Moldy Crow,_ requesting clearance for departure."

The voice of Puan Gell came from the speakers.

"Clearance granted, _Moldy Crow. _You may… ah, stand by one."

The hum of an open channel came from the speakers.

"Now what?" Jan complained.

Kyle shrugged, even though he knew she could see him.

Only a few seconds passed before Puan came back on the line.

"_Moldy Crow, _stand by for incoming transmission."

There was the sound of the line clicking off, followed by a brief burst of static before a new voice came from the speakers.

"Kyle, Jan, this is Mon Mothma. I just wanted to wish you good luck and good hunting on your mission. We'll all be waiting for you when you come back."

Neither operative said anything for a long moment, letting their leaders' words sink in. Jan turned to look at Kyle, raising her eyebrows in a question to which he shook his head.

"Thank you, Mon Mothma, "she replied for both of them, "We'll both be looking forward to returning."

Just then, Wee Gee beeped loudly, sounding angry.

"What was that?"

Trying to hide his amusement and failing at it, Kyle answered the question.

"Weeg says to tell you he'll be sure to come back too."

There was a pause from the other end, followed by a low chuckle.

"Of course," Mon Mothma, "please forgiveness my rudeness, Wee Gee. I hope you come back safe as well."

"Weeg says thank you," Kyle said, translating the droid's contented tweetling.

Sitting in the forward couch, shaking her head at the absurdity of all this, Jan closed the channel before feeding power to the repulsor grid and lifted the _Crow_ off the deck, retracting the landing skids. Coaxing a brief burst of power from the main drive, she guided the craft forward and towards the main exit. Crossing the threshold, Jan felt a sense of foreboding as the walls of the hangar slipped past and the infinite blackness of space seemed to take ahold of the ship. Pushing the thought away, she advanced the throttles and with a low roar, the _Moldy Crow_ leapt forward, accelerating.

"Kyle, can you check to make sure our hyperspace jump coordinates are loaded?"

"Stand by," he replied, only to Wee Gee answer for him.

"Oh, okay then," the operative replied, saying to Jan, "Weeg says he's gone over the numbers three times and they check out. He also took the liberty of loading them into the hyperspace computer. We can jump as soon as we clear of the _Intrepid._"

Jan turned in her seat to regard the droid for a moment, and then smiled.

"Thank you."

The droid tweeted a "you're welcome."

Turning back around, she powered up the hyperdrive and reached for the lever on the panel, saying,

"Let's get this over with and get back here."

With that, she pulled the lever back and the stars outside seemed to become streams of light surrounding the ship and then rocketing past as the _Moldy Crow_ flickered with pseduomotion and disappeared into hyperspace.

* * *

**Planet Ruusan**

**Inside the caves leading to the Valley**

Jerec sensed the rockslide mere moments before his escort and leapt away, grinning as the hapless stormtroopers cried out, unable to do anything except stand there as the rocks came down and smashed into them. The sound of armor as well as bones cracking and breaking echoed in the confined space as a pall of dust rose up from the mini-avalanche. Jerec waved his hands in front of him and the cloud of dust parted, leaving a clear view of the path, or at least where the path had been.

Sucking in a breath through his nose, Jerec marveled once again at the simple, but deadly effective traps left but the long-ago dead Jedi who had created this place. For six days now, his men had worked to allow the Dark Jedi to enter the Valley but found himself rebuffed again and again by traps that, by all rights, should have long ago decayed and fallen apart. But as Jerec reminded himself each time, the Jedi had been quite clever in their own, monolithic way. This Johun Othone seemed to have known that beings other Jedi would someday try to enter the Valley and so had created a system of challenges and obstacles that would have destroyed or turned away any casual treasure hunter or curious spelunker.

But as he watched groups of stormtroopers, day after day, fall prey to these snares and tricks, he also could sense the Valley itself, and within the souls of countless Sith and Jedi, waiting, waiting for him to come and take possession of them. Even now, Jerec felt a thrill run through at the thought of acquiring so much power. From the first moment he had learned about the Valley of the Jedi, he saw it as a means to acquire power enough to make him the strongest Dark Jedi ever. Nay, not just that, immortality awaited him, the power to control all around him forever. No, it was even more than that.

"I will be invincible," he muttered.

"Master?" Sariss asked from where she stood to the side and slightly behind him.

Jerec ignored the question, lifting a finger to point at the pile of rocks covering the path.

"Have that cleared immediately," he said to Sariss, "the Valley awaits and I will not have my progress impeded much longer."

Understanding the implicit threat inside the order, she turned to look over her shoulder at another Dark Jedi.

"Yun! Come over here! I will need your help with this!"

The dark-haired youth stared back at her for a moment before coming forward, neither acknowledging the order nor changing his emotionless expression.

"Help, Sariss?" Jerec observed.

Catching herself, the Dark Jedi mentally backpedaled, realizing the mistake she had made. A moment later, she spoke.

"Only a means to an end, Lord Jerec. Yun failed us at Baron's Hed. What better way to remind him of the need to redeem himself by completing this task?"

"So," the Dark Jedi Master said, turning in her direction, "you still intend on punishing the boy."

Sariss already knew the answer to such a challenge.

"Failure must be punished. Only success may be rewarded."

A toothy smile came to Jerec's face.

"Well said, Sariss. Very well, have Yun clear the rocks.

"Yes, Lord Jerec."

"Clear the rocks, clear the rocks," Boc echoed in his maddening, sing song voice, an inappropriately wide grin on his face.

Jerec ignored the pale-skinned Twi'lek as he addressed Sariss again.

"And what of the other matter?" he asked.

Her smile spread, becoming the malicious grin of a predator who has just made a fresh kill.

"As ordered, my lord," she replied.

In the Force, Jerec could feel what Sariss's eyes had seen only a dozen hours earlier. His own pleased smile intensified, but faded just as quickly.

_This one is becoming strong in the Force, but perhaps too strong. I shall have to watch her carefully._

Though Sariss had shown not the slightest sign of disloyalty and was, in fact, the most capable and trustworthy of any of the others, there was no denying the ambition of any of his team of Dark Jedi. But should the need arise, he felt confident he could slaughter any of them without even using his lightsaber. This thought returned the grin to his face as he gave one last order to Sariss.

"Come find me when the task is completed."

"Yes, Lord Jerec," she said, smiling back before bowing to him as he passed.

The Dark Jedi Master continued to smile as he heard Sariss speak harshly to Yun, telling him to move the rocks and reminding him of the consequences should he fail. He thought perhaps he should have cautioned her to not punish the boy too much more. Losing Yun was not something he was prepared to have happen, especially after finding the eviscerated bodies of Gorc and Pic aboard the cargo ship, a clear sign as any that they had failed in their mission to eliminate Kyle Katarn.

At the same time, Jerec studied the violence done on both bodies, wounds of such an extreme nature that it seemed to him that only another Dark Jedi could have made them. And considering this to be true fit in well with the Dark Jedi's Master vision of Kyle Katarn. There was great potential there, untrained and untapped till now. Katarn had also tasted of the Dark Side more than once and showed a superior aptitude in wielding it.

_If I could turn him, he would be an ally unparalleled in ability or power._

At the same time, Jerec knew turning Kyle meant the Dark Jedi Master would have to be very cautious, even more so than with Sariss. Though he did not agree with the Rule of Two as established by the ancient and later brought back into being by the Dark Lord Darth Bane, Jerec could appreciate it merits. Having Kyle as a fellow Dark Jedi would definitely be an asset, but also a great risk. More than once since first feeling the fledgling Jedi, Jerec had debated the merits of trying to turn Kyle versus killing him outright and thus removing any potential threat.

_But if what I have seen in the Force is correct, that decision will be made soon and by Katarn himself._

Jerec walked towards the black-colored Lambda class shuttle, striding up the ramp and into his meditation area. Sitting cross-legged on the floor, he laid his hands loosely on his thighs and let himself fall into the Force, feeling the energies of the Dark Side swirl about him. For some reason, it brought images to him of events past, of the recent past. His body seemed to fade as the scene before him shifted to show the space around the planet Ruusan. For a moment, the Dark Jedi Master didn't understand what he was seeing and then it became clear as one of two black painted _Imperial_ class Star Destroyers hove into view. And sailing silently above them, its massive scale casting one of the Destroyers completely in shadow was his personal flagship, the _Vengeance_. Huge and hulking, it was the equal of Vader's _Executor_ in size, scope and power. But where that ship was now little more than infinitesimal specks drifting in the orbit of the planet Endor, Jerec's ship was whole and ready to rain destruction and death on any target the Dark Jedi selected.

The cargo ship containing the base equipment he had ordered brought seemed like a baby Whaladon amidst a group of adults. Smaller still was Jerec's own shuttle, coming into view as it appeared to race past the larger ships and rocket towards the green and white orb that was Ruusan. Both the shuttle and cargo ship entered the atmosphere, following a guide beacon set up by the advance team. Jerec remembered ordering the shuttle's pilot to slow his approach so the Dark Jedi Master could witness the cargo ship move passed a tall wall of brown rock, sliding around a formation that looked like a giant number four. The larger ship slowed as it neared the docking area set up to offload the cargo inside, appearing to come to a halt in mid-air before its repulsors pushed it sideways, slowly drawing closer to the docking portals and extended gantries. There was a brief scrape of metal on metal followed the sounds of locks engaging. The cargo ships' engines were still powered on as there was no way the otherwise flimsy gantries could hold the massive ship in place.

Jerec had ordered the pilot to continue on, hearing the sound as the shuttle's wings folded up and the landing skids extended. The shuttle came to rest without the slightest bump on a circular landing platform with metal stairs leading down to a rock outcropping that acted as a sort of "floor", its surface worn smooth by ages of high winds bearing down on the rock. Jerec felt these winds ruffle his black robes as he descended the shuttle's main ramp and moved out onto the outcropping. Behind him, Sariss gazed with a pleased smile at the construction already completed. Two massive power generators, silver hulls glinting in the sunlight were visible from where they had been placed on other outcroppings. To Jerec's other side was the pale-skinned Twi'lek Boc, mouth open in and uttering little sounds of what sound like pleasure. He was also bouncing about on his feet like a child who has seen a new toy and is eager to go play with it.

"The Valley is being prepared for you, my lord," Sariss had said, her voice conveying her pride at what had already been accomplished.

And while he would never have told her, Jerec could sense this pride was well founded. Under Sariss' direction, Jerec's personal army of stormtroopers had accomplished much in the months they had been given. The Dark Jedi Master drew in a breath, sampling the air and finding it rather pleasant.

"Very good, Sariss," he said and heard Boc react with a loud cry of happiness and more bouncing about.

And just as it had come, the vision faded now, leaving Jerec still within the energies of the Dark Side. He wondered why he had been shown this, but dismissed the thought as irrelevant a moment later. The Force was mysterious, even to him after so many years. If there was a reason for this vision, it would become clear in time. The important thing now was the Valley. Jerec reached out and felt a response. Several voices, indistinct and unknowable, called out to him, some loudly and incoherently. The minds of many of the men that had once comprised the armies of Jedi and Sith had descended into madness, unable to understand or contend with their existence as formless energy. But this also made them infinitely malleable, their powers ready to be tapped and used for whatever purpose. Jerec felt all this, and in a way, hear them as the voices of his brother Sith, welcoming him, calling to him, asking to come and free them that they might serve him.

_Patience, _he thought back, _soon I will be there. Soon I will be with you and we will be as one. Your long wait will soon be ended. Be patient a bit longer._


	22. Chapter 22: Path of Danger

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall **

**Book 2, Part 2: Birth of a Jedi**

**Chapter 22: Path of Danger**

A/N: Sorry 'bout the week's delay everyone. This chapter took a little bit longer to write. Since we're finally at Ruusan, I'm in the process of playing those levels of the game, studying a scene, exiting the game, quickly writing down as much as I can remember, going back into the game because I can't remember a color or texture, then exiting once more and writing _that_ down. Needless to say, it takes a bit longer, but also provides for the action scenes you've been clamoring for. And coming next chapter, the battle with Maw! But before you delve into this chapter, let's do them shout outs!

Phygmalion: I was wondering if I could write that and keep the mystery, but it appears to have worked well! I meant every word of what I said, the amount of info was incredible and best of all, and it helped add more to the overall story for me. I like switching views to other characters from time to time to see thing from a different perspective. Even if they're bad guys! I'm not sure if Kyle knows Jerec is blind or not, but I feel fairly confident that he knows Jerec sees through the Force. I read something recently that Miraluka (Jerec's race) have a vision problem that necessitates them having to use the Force to see. As for Force Blind working on not, gonna have to noodle that one.

Nerwen Aldarion: No, seriously, tell me how you really feel. I'm trying to make Kyle less of a fictional character and more like a real human, warts and all. He may be a badass Jedi someday, but he also as fallible as anyone else. Oh, if you knew what plans I have for those two! Hee Hee Hee! Seriously, it's good stuff. Oh yes, the battle begins!

Tinuviel Undomiel: No worries, who am I to criticize anyone for being late (hint, hint, nudge, nudge)? Tinuviel, I can so relate to dealing with the end of high school and contemplating going to college. Anyone who says it isn't a little scary is lying. I know for me it felt like leaving a comfort zone if you will and going out to the unknown. I was reminded of the many song suggestions you've sent me and this scene just demanded music! Oh yes, there is much to happen between our two heroes, very good stuff as you will see.

Ovall Aocrog: Sorry about your Halloween, man. It sucks having a "holiday" that isn't fun. Hope Thanksgiving and Christmas are a lot better for you. Thanks for the compliment, the idea of Jerec sneak operatives onto the ship occurred at the spur of the moment. I mean, New Republic Security isn't known for being all that good, eh? It's when he calms down that Kyle can really use the Force well. As for the Blind technique, but of course he learned it from Ovall Aocrog, who else? Oh, so I creeped you out? Well, I must be doing something right then.

Manus Dei: Yeah, the aggressor training, I've always wondered if it ends in hurt feelings, but when the participants can work it out… well, at least no blood flew. Anger is one of those central issues in Kyle's life all the way through the Mysteries of the Sith game, where it results in… well, you'll see. Jerec is the quintessential evil you love to hate. But right now, he is focusing on the Valley more and Kyle a bit less.

A/N: Glad to see everyone liked the fight sequence between Luke, Kyle and Ovall as well as the Jerec scene. It's so gratifying for me when scenes work out well. And so, I'll be looking forward to your reactions as you read what happens next!

* * *

**Local Space at the edge of the Hoth's Brand System**

With a sound like a roar and with the flicker of pseudomotion, the _Moldy Crow_ flashed into existence as it exited hyperspace. Inside the cockpit, Jan and Kyle felt their eyes adjust from the whirling tunnel of extra-normal space to the relative darkness of normal space. After a check of their position using the navigation computer, both operatives wore pleased smiles while Wee Gee offered a comment.

"You can say that again, Weeg," offered Kyle.

"Leave it to Pygmalion to find us the route we need," Jan added as she set a course for Ruusan and engaged the main drive. Flaring blue-white, the _Crow's_ engines pushed the craft ahead, sending the craft past Petja, the 11th planet in the system, but also its second sun, a white dwarf star at the edge of the planetary system.

"Long range sensors aren't showing anything," Jan commented, studying the display before her.

"Well, that's weird," said Kyle, "we know Jerec's ships are there."

"Could they have left the system?" Wee Gee asked.

"Two Star Destroyers and whatever that larger ship is," Jan replied, turning to face the droid, "we would've detected it."

"They couldn't have jumped to hyperspace" Kyle observed, "Maybe there's a residual energy trail from their engines?"

Floating closer to the display on Kyle's control panel, Wee Gee extracted a sensor arm and jacked directly into the system. Seconds passed as the droid ran a number of passive scans.

"I'm not picking up engine activity," Wee Gee said.

"We could scan the area," Kyle said, "see if we can detect them."

But Jan shook her head, quickly vetoing the idea. "An active scan will let them know we're here. We'll just have to continue on and keep our eyes open."

Kyle and Wee Gee agreed, the _Crow_ sailing on, passing the ice-covered worlds Othone and Gale in the outer system before encountering three gas giants named Myl, Vlahu and Zor Vlahu.

"Oh wow," said Kyle as the _Crow_ drew near where the fifth planet should have been. The reason was that instead of another globe-shaped object, he, Jan and Wee Gee found themselves passing by a large group of asteroids.

"What do you suppose happened here?" he asked.

Jan shrugged. "I don't know. A breakup, a collision, who knows? Stay focused, Katarn."

But even as she said it, Jan found her eyes drawn to the collection of space-borne rocks, some glinting like jewels in the combined light of Petja and Hoth's Brand, the systems primary star. Little more was said between the operatives as they silently gazed at the display.

The last world before Ruusan, Turpimir, was a poor follow up. Little more than a floating ball of rock suspended in space, it provided little to attract the eye. Coming around it, the operatives and droid got their first live view of Ruusan.

"Wow," said Kyle, taken in by the mix of colors, green and white, black stripes mixed in.

"You can say that again," said Jan, "your holoprojector doesn't do this place justice, Wee Gee."

The droid made a blatting sound at her.

"She didn't mean anything by that, Weeg," Kyle said to the droid, "don't take it personally."

Jan was about to offer further comment when, at nearly the same moment, Wee Gee and the sensors and called a warning, the display turning red.

"What is it?" asked Kyle, his question answered as he looked out the front windscreen. For there, seeming to hang above the planet were Jerec's ships. The operative immediately recognized the two Imperial class Star Destroyers, noting their hulls had been painted a gray so deep it was nearly black. But it was the third ship that his eye focused on. It had all the characteristics of a Super Star Destroyer, however…

"That's it," Jan whispered.

"What?"

"That's it," she said in a louder voice, turning in her to look at him, her face pale. "Remember the ship I encountered when checking on the Rebel outposts? That's it!"

A combination of horror and anger filled Kyle as he stared up at the ship, so large and looming.

"Jerec's flagship," he muttered.

Just then, Wee Gee interrupted with a loud tweetle.

"What is it?" Jan asked.

"Oh Sithspit!" Kyle exclaimed as he translated, "Weeg says they're scanning us! Get us out here, partner, fast!"

Jan wasted no time in complying, turning back around to face the forward windscreen before taking the controls in one hand and jamming the throttles to the stops with the other. The _Crow_ seemed to buck, the sounds of its engines winding up permeating the cabin. And then it leapt forward, the shock momentarily pressed both operatives back into their couches before the inertial compensators were able to catch up.

"What did Wexter do to this thing?" Jan said, more to herself than to Kyle or Wee Gee. The _Moldy Crow_ hadn't been the slowest ship in the race before, but now, it was responding more like a fighter than a transport. Kyle too, felt the difference, but offered no comment of his own.

"I'm going to head in towards the planet! See if I can get under their sensor umbrella!"

Kyle thought, but didn't say, that that was a fairly unlikely scenario. The Kuat Drive Yards sensor domes on the ISD's had a long reach. They were going to… an idea suddenly sprung into his mind.

"Jan, put us into a tumble!"

"A tumble?" she echoed," Are you nuts?"

"Jerec's ships are _going_ to pick us up, Jan. But they may not take a second look if we appear to be little more than a derelict falling into the atmosphere."

There was a pause, followed by Jan's hands moving quickly, shutting down systems, killing the drive and dropping the cabin lights to the bare minimum needed. The roar from the engines died away and as Jan adjusted their course, the _Crow_ began a slow roll, combined with a mild spin. It wasn't exactly easy on the stomach to watch, but both hoped it would present the right picture. Time passed as they drew closer and closer to Ruusan.

"Weeg," Kyle whispered, "any activity?"

Realizing on his own minimal set of sensors, the droid did his best to answer the question.

"Nothing that I can detect so far."

They continued to wait, even as they ride grew bumpy, the _Crow's _hull reaching the outer atmosphere of Ruusan.

"We're going to need to come out of this soon," said Jan.

"Agreed," replied Kyle, "how about we give it one more minute and then power back up?"

Jan didn't look entirely comfortable with that, but nodded anyway. More buffeting ensued as the _Crow_ skidded and slid into the atmosphere.

"Okay, that's long enough," said Jan, moving to power the ship back up even though there were ten second s left, "if we're caught, we're caught, but getting burned up is no answer either."

Fortunately, the ship responded to her, systems coming back to life including shields and engines. Bringing the _Crow_ out of is tumble, however, took a bit more effort and Jan could feel the ship nearly slip away from her twice. But once she got the nose properly oriented and the shields balanced, the ride smoothed out considerably. Behind her, Kyle sighed happily.

"Nice work, partner. Got a little scary there."

She turned and looked at him as if to say, "I know", then turned to the droid.

"Wee Gee, status?"

The droid made a check of the sensors after a short moment, tweetled its reply.

"Weeg says he isn't detecting any pursuit craft following us. Jerec's ships haven't moved either."

Now Jan sighed. "That's good. This'll all be for nothing if we get caught. "

They descended into the thicker atmosphere and gradually, the land below became visible. Cross-referencing with their data on Ruusan, Jan brought the _Crow_ about in a lazy turn, allowing the ship to descend further until they were cruising along at just below 10,000 feet. At this altitude, the land beneath had become distinct, plans, hills and valleys all discernible. But what interested the operatives was the valley ahead of them. Tall rock formations seemed to shelter the place, but as the ship drew closer, descending further, canyons became visible, passage between the rocks, some appearing large enough to handle a large transport.

_Like the one Luke and I found on Sulon_, Kyle thought.

"I'm picking up power emanations, several of them," said Wee Gee.

Knowing this could mean ground defenses, including sensors, Jan wisely guided the _Crow_ away from its direct approach to the canyon. The clouds above them parted in places, letting rays of sunshine filter down, highlighting the rocks and turning them a golden-brown.

"Any sign of comm traffic from Fort Nowhere?" Kyle asked.

Time passed as the droid performed a scan, replying a few seconds later with a single word.

"Negative."

Kyle began to feel uncomfortable.

"Doesn't necessarily mean anything," Jan commented half-heartedly.

Grasping at the offered straw, the operative found himself nodding.

"You could be right," he said, "how about we find out?"

"You got it," Jan said, consulting the navi-computer for the location of the fort/settlement. The _Crow_'s engines whined as the ship changed course, angling for the place.

* * *

**Planet Ruusan**

_**Moldy Crow **_**over Fort Nowhere**

**Twenty Minutes later**

Jan silently brought the ship into a hover and bit her lip, fighting back the anguished cry that threatened to rise up inside her. Kyle likewise, tried not to react, but couldn't deny the pain and anger he felt. Below them, the six-pointed star shape still visible through the palls of smoke and lingering fires; was Fort Nowhere, or what was left of it. Wee Gee gave a disconsolate hoot.

What had been a base providing shelter and a home for smugglers, colonists and just plain old people was now a mass of wreckage, shattered domes and piles of debris everywhere. Harder to look at were the bodies, so many bodies, men, women, even children. It wasn't necessary to ask who had done this, the devastation alone made that clear. Unable to tear his eyes away, Kyle felt a sudden stab of pain and looked down to see his hands were clenched into fists so tight it hurt. And yet, he didn't unclench them. The pain he felt through the Force was even greater.

_I swear, Jerec, I'll make you pay for what you've done here._

He was about to tell Jan to take them away when he felt a shift in the Force. A light seem to appear in his mind, and in that light…

"Jan!" he called suddenly, "take us northwest, quick!"

Shaken out of her quiet state, she turned to face him.

"Don't scare me like that, Katarn! Geez! And what this about northwest?"

"I'm sorry," he replied quickly, "but Jan, I'm sensing something, something to the northwest."

"What is it?"

"I don't know. But I feel like we need to go there, right now."

Seeing the conviction in his face, Jan wasted no more words as she turned back around and fired the _Crow_'s engines, grateful to be leaving the scene of so much destruction.

_You'd think I'd be used to it after all these years, _she thought, _but something like this…_

She clamped down on the thought, not willing to let it distract her and tried to focus all her mind on flying the ship and looking for whatever it was that Kyle had sensed. It was several minutes later that the ships' sensors picked up something.

"I'm reading lifesigns," said Wee Gee.

"Lifesigns?" Jan echoed, "Are you sure?"

A short pause.

"Confirmed," the droid replied, "definitely lifesigns."

Relieved smiles came to both operative's faces as they came upon a group of humanoids walking across the desert. Jan flew past them, then circled around and landed the ship nearby. At first, the group was wary of them, thinking they were part of the attacking force that had destroyed Fort Nowhere, especially when they saw Kyle's lightsaber. But when the operative identified himself, the tone changed dramatically.

"Wait a minute," said a woman, "are you Morgan Katarn's son?"

Kyle nodded and after verifying it was so, the colonists' suspicious attitude relaxed significantly. Morgan Katarn was a name known well at Fort Nowhere, the elder Katarn having transported people to the planet, but moreso for his discovery of the Valley of the Jedi. Further explanations followed and as Kyle had suspected, a force consisting of Imperial TIE fighters and stormtrooper-carrying assault shuttles had launched a more or less one sided attack on Fort Nowhere. The citizen soldiers of the base were poorly equipped, at best, to handle such an overwhelming and highly trained force, although they did manage to knock one TIE and an assault shuttle from the sky. The price for these small victories was, however, paid back in more deaths. Even a system of underground tunnels had proved no defense against the Imperial forces.

But what neither Kyle nor Jan was prepared was when the civilians told them of three dark robed figures, also participating in the battle.

"They carried lightsabers and used some kind of power against us we couldn't defend against."

The operatives exchanged a knowing glance.

_Dark Jedi_.

"Those of us left took what we could and fled," said the nominal head of the group.

Even with a mission to accomplish, there was no way Kyle and Jan weren't going to do something to help. Retrieving both medical equipment and rations from the _Crow_, they handed the supplies out to the grateful people. And it was in the midst of this that Kyle posed his question as to the Valley's location. As it turned out, the colonists verified that it was in the same direction as where Wee Gee had detected the power emanations.

"You're not planning on going there?" asked another man.

Kyle nodded in response, listening to the group's warnings and entreaties to not go, appreciating their sentiment, but in the end, was no less determined. Some in the group looked at the operative as if he were crazy, others saying he'd never come back. The leader appealed to Jan, who proved no less stalwart than her partner. When the _Crow_ lifted into the air some time later, all eyes on the ground followed the ship as it moved away and banked out of sight. The prevailing opinion among the refugees was that they'd never that ship or those two people again.

* * *

**Planet Ruusan**

**Aboard the **_**Moldy Crow**_

"Look over there," Jan said, pointing.

Kyle followed the line of her finger and spotted the ribbon of blue running down the middle of one of the canyons.

"A river," he said.

"Gee, ya think?"

His face came up quickly to regard hers, seeing that she was expecting a retort. Instead, he smiled and nodded.

"Sure is."

Jan's expression turned sour, disapproving that Kyle wouldn't react the way she wanted. But then her eyes caught something new.

"Kyle, over there."

He hesitated, and then looked.

To the right and several hundred feet away was a large wide canyon that turned away and out of sight.

"Weeg, those power emanations you're detecting? Are they coming from that direction?"

He pointed in the direction of the canyon and, after a moment, Wee Gee responded affirmatively.

"I think we know where Jerec is," the operative commented, patting the droid on its "head". "Now if we can just find a place to check things out before I go in…"

"Leave it to me," Jan said, lifting the _Crow_'s nose slightly to increase their altitude. They entered another canyon and traveled along it for several hundred feet before encountering a turn that meet with the first canyon. Jan brought the _Crow_ to a halt, engaging the repulsors to hold the ship in place.

"Okay," she said to Kyle," where to now?"

"See if you can a plateau large enough for us to land on," he replied, "from there, we'll see if we can find a good place to do a little spying."

She nodded and sent the ship gliding forward once again.

* * *

**Planet Ruusan**

**A Ridge overlooking Jerec's encampment**

The steady beeping sound was annoying, but Kyle did his best to ignore it as he focused in on the head of the lumbering AT-AT moving across the ground. Shifting his gaze, he saw the rock face of one of the walls forming the Valley. Now, a raised platform came into view, strong support legs holding it in place. A set of covered walkways in the shape of an "H" was cast atop the legs. And on one of these walkways, coming into clear view now as Kyle zoomed in were a pair of stormtroopers. Rather than be surprised, he just added them to the mental of the others he had already seen.

One thing was for certain, Jerec must have some very good connections to be able to assemble a force of this size. Stormtroopers, walkers, base equipment, power generators. All of it indicated an extended stay on this planet with all the force needed to secure a base of operations. Kyle's gaze shifted again, zooming out for a moment as the rock wall seemed to descend in front of him until he spotted the fat, silvery cones that comprised the power generators he had seen earlier. He zoomed out more, a new shape filling his view as the cargo ship came into clear focus, seeming to hang in the air. He also found the landing platform with the black Lambda-class shuttle and what looked like an elevator gantry running along the rock wall.

_Now I see why Luke and Ovall didn't want me to come alone. _

Still, the words of Jedi Master Qu Rahn could not be ignored. And as he pulled the macrobinoculars from his face and spoke to Jan, neither his expression nor his tone betrayed his feelings.

"I can see Jerec's men. They've already got their hooks into this place." He sighed briefly. "I've got to get to the top of that tower."

Beside him, having already scanned the area, Jan looked none too confident about Kyle's chances of getting inside the place undetected. At the same time, there was no way she'd put those feelings into words, instead lifting a sarcastic brow

"You're just gonna get into more trouble," she said, voice carrying all the infection of a person asking for the salt at the dinner table.

But if this bothered Kyle, he made no sign, answering glibly, "That's when you bail me out."

And as he said this, the operative batted his eyes at her, a mocking smile on his face.

"Katarn?"

"Yes, Jan?"

"Shut up."

"Yes, Jan."

Having gotten their eyeful at the base being constructed inside the Valley, the operatives made their way back towards the _Moldy Crow_, where Wee Gee was waiting in the cockpit.

"So," Jan asked, "what's your plan?"

"Plan?" Kyle answered, "Who said I ever had a plan?"

Jan stared at him in surprise, and then her trademark glare cemented itself into place.

"Katarn…"

He responded by holding both hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay, sorry. But to be truly honest, Jan, I'm not sure how. Obviously, I need to sneak inside the Valley without being detected, but with all those troops we saw, I just don't know how."

He could tell she wanted to say something, but didn't quite know what. And that's when the Force whispered inside his mind, a single world. Caught by surprise, Kyle didn't realize he was staring off into space until Jan called to him.

"Kyle?"

He blinked, saw he was staring off into the sky, blinked again, shook his head and focused in on Jan.

"Yeah?"

"Are you all right? You seemed to off somewhere for a moment."

He nodded. "I'm fine, but I think I heard… Jan, can we fly back to where that river was?"

"Sure," she said cautiously, "but why do you..?"

"I think the Force is telling me to go there," he said.

He watched as Jan took this in, wondering how'd she react. Kyle knew that, for "normal" people, understanding the Force was difficult, bordering on impossible. Granted, Jan had seen he, Luke and Ovall in action, using the Force, so she had more exposure than most, but still…

"You're sure?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Alright then, let's go," she replied, turning and climbing up into the cockpit. Kyle watched her, rooted to the spot by shock at how Jan had reacted. A smile came to his face a moment later.

_You are one special woman, Jan Ors. _

Careful manipulating the repulsors so as not to send up a huge cloud of dust and dirt, Jan lifted the _Crow_ into the air and guided it back the way they had come, Kyle watching out the side for the strip of blue, calling when he saw it.

"Okay," Jan said, "Now what?"

"Can you take us in closer?"

"No problem," she replied, lowering the ship towards the ground, the rock walls forming the river channel rising up towards them. But as they passed through 5000 feet and kept descending, both operatives could see the rock walls were not as high as they first appeared. Jan was able the _Crow _even lower, crossing through 1000 feet and still descending.

In the rear cockpit, Kyle heard the whisper again, this time closing his eyes and concentrating to hear it clearly.

"Jan! Hold here!"

Just a little below 500 feet now, Jan increased power and brought the ship to a halt in midair.

"What's wrong?"

Kyle didn't answer at first, but then called out again.

"Turn us to one-seven-eight and travel forward for two hundred feet."

Curious, but willing to comply, Jan turned the ship as instructed and gave the thrusters a little kick, sending the ship gliding ahead. They passed over the rock wall that had been on their left and into a new canyon where Jan spotted a second river.

"Easy," Kyle suddenly called, "slow down a little."

Jan did so, moving over the river. Ahead of her, she noticed an almost circular opening, rock walls jutting up, but the center open.

"Hold here," Kyle said and she did.

His eyes opened and, feeling as if he gently rising up from the depths, Kyle blinked his eyes twice before being able to focus on what was ahead of him. A smile came to his face.

"That's it!" he exclaimed, "That's what I saw!"

Jan turned around in her seat to regard him.

"Saw what, Kyle?"

"Right there," he said, pointing and though Jan looked again, she saw nothing different.

"Take us ahead just a bit more," he asked, "you'll see then."

Feeling just a little annoyed, Jan sent the ship gliding ahead for ten feet and then stopped at Kyle's request.

"Now," he said, "look down."

She looked out of the front windscreen, but saw nothing. But when she turned to the right, her brows lifted in surprise.

"I know," Kyle said, "talk about a perfect drop point."

Below the hovering ship was a mesa of flat rock, colored in mottled patterns of gray, brown and purple while the walls were sandstone, worn smooth in places.

"Actually," Jan said, studying the space, "I think I may be able to land the ship there."

"You sure?" Kyle asked, viewing the walls surrounding the mesa apprehensively.

"One way to find out," Jan replied, pulling the power back and allowing the _Crow_ to descend. Behind her, Kyle tried to fight the sensation of the walls reaching out for them. And then they descended below the lip of the highest one and the operative could see now that the space was far bigger than it seemed to be. There was a rough scraping sound as the landing skids touched the surface of the mesa.

Having monitored the descent, Wee Gee piped up.

"Confirmed, three good contacts."

Both operatives sighed, Kyle a bit more heavily as Jan shut down the engines and opened the cockpit. Warm air swept inside, the smell of rock baking under the sun. Standing up, Kyle went to the storage locker and retrieved his weapons and equipment. It was a lot of gear to carry, but he was able to manage. Climbing out of the cockpit carefully, he lowered himself to the ground, feeling the sun warm his skin. And then a new sound reached his ears, not the sound of Jan working in the cockpit or the sounds from the _Crow_'s hull as it creaked a little. No, this was something like a steady hum

_Almost like a generator, _the operative thought. He scanned the immediate area and noticed a few opening in the seemingly impassable wall of rock. And through one of these, he saw what looked like a ribbon of red. Moving closer to the opening, Kyle saw the source of the hum several feet below him. Glowing red power conduits ran along a section of ground way below where he was standing, and then turned to crawl up the wall until it was eye level with him. He turned back to the ship.

"Hey, Jan?"

Her head came up over the lip of the cockpit.

"Yeah?"

"Come over here, you gotta see this."

He waited as she clambered down from the ship and joined him.

"What is it?"

"Look," he said, pointing at the conduit.

Jan looked at it, frowned, and muttered, "what the…?"

"My thoughts exactly," Kyle said, "I thought we were well beyond Jerec's main base, but now I'm not so sure."

"And just what the heck do they need a forcefield out here for?"

Kyle shrugged. "I wish I knew."

Jan turned a concerned look on him.

"I don't like this, Kyle. If there are soldiers out here…"

"Not much we can do in any case," he interjected, "we try and blast out of here right now, those destroyers will detect us."

Jan stared at him a moment longer, drew in a breath and sighed.

"I suppose you're right. Guess Wee Gee and I are staying here."

The operative nodded.

"There's just one problem."

"Which is?"

"Exactly _how_ are you going to get out of here, Katarn?"

As if seeing the space for the first time, the operative realized he was surrounded by sheer rock walls on every side, aside from the opening before the two of them now. But then, as he looked, Kyle saw a new opening and pointed.

"Over there."

Jan turned to see it, then followed as he moved in that direction, then suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Got a bit of a step down here," he replied and Jan came up next to him to see where the floor of the mesa suddenly dropped down some four feet to another flat plain before dropping down a second time a short distance away.

Floating over and studying the area himself, Wee Gee tweetled and beeped.

"I think you're right, Weeg."

"What?"

"Look," Kyle said, pointing, "don't these things remind you of steps?"

Jan looked a bit harder, and then nodded.

"You're right; they do kinda look that way."

"And since the opening is right there…" Kyle said, shifting his finger to point that way, "I think I have my exit from here."

Jan's face fell as she reached the same conclusion.

"Guess so," she muttered, then mentally chastised herself for sounding so down. Forcing a smile, she looked at Kyle.

"Well then, you'd better get going then. Keep in touch, okay?"

Kyle didn't need the Force to tell him how Jan was feeling at that moment. Gently grasping her by the shoulders, he stared directly into her eyes. He wanted to reassure her, to tell her he'd be coming back, that everything would be all right. But even as he thought the words, he realized what lies they sounded like. Instead, he pulled her to him and they shared a quick, passionate hug, capped by a gentle kiss before Kyle turned around and moved to the first "step", jumping down. Jan watched until he was lost from sight, allowing herself a final sigh before turning round herself and marching back to the _Crow_, Wee Gee trailing behind her. Entering the cockpit, she spoke to the droid.

"Let's get that communications link set up. I want to be able to get ahold of him ASAP."

The droid beeped an affirmative and together, the pair of them went to work.

* * *

Having jumped down from the second step, Kyle experienced a brief shade as he moved down a steep ramp with the walls close on either side to a flat section where the bright sunlight touched him again. Ahead, two zig-zagging paths were visible, hugging the walls and just wide enough for a man to walk on.

Below was the river he and Jan had seen from the air and judging from the way the water was moving, the current was fairly swift.

The walls on either side of rose up several feet, making the blue-white sky a ribbon above the operative. Beyond was a bridge of rock that soared from wall to wall and there was a large opening just ahead on the right hand path. Deciding to go that way, Kyle advanced carefully, trying to watch the path, the rock bridge, the river and the sky all at once. He was almost to the opening where he heard the metallic voice of a stormtrooper.

"Drop your weapons!"

It came from above and, looking that way, Kyle spotted a stormtrooper standing on the rock bridge. Laser fire began to pour down as the operative scrambled for a weapon, coming up with the repeater rifle. Moments before the first laser shot would have struck him; Kyle used the muzzle of the rifle to hit the shield control, sparing a quick glance to confirm it was coming online. Dust rose where the first errant shots from the trooper hit the ground, a few splashing into the river where they made large splashes. Feeling the pressure as other blasts hit his shield; Kyle pointed his weapon upwards, mashing the trigger, sending a stream of yellow-white projectiles at his target. Correcting slightly as he saw the first stream going wide, the operative saw the next ones strike home, followed by the cry of the Imperial as he pitched forward, falling off the rock bridge, body splashing loudly as it the water.

_Guess that answers my question about the base extending out this far._

Barely had he finished with the trooper than the whine of a repulsor reached the operative's ears, followed by the static-like chatter of an Imperial Probe Droid. It came into view, moving around a bend in the wall, its laser cannon already spitting red death. With the opening in the wall inches ahead, Kyle decided to go for it and launched himself forward, laser blasts striking just behind as he slipped into the opening and the shady darkness inside. But it proved little respite as the probe droid continued to advance, its chattery voice growing louder as it neared the opening. But instead of a hapless victim, the droid soon found itself the target as a stream of yellow-white hit its hull. The droid tried to back away, but the impacting shots made the movements jittery and caused it to be unable to mount a defense. It took nearly two dozen shots before the armor gave way and the probe droid exploded in a ball of fire, the sound of the explosion echoing through the canyon.

_Definitely an established presence here, _Kyle thought, emerging from the opening only to find himself under attack again. The ugly yellow shape of a Mylock appeared, drawn by the noise. It swooped in towards the operative, uttering its terrible cry. Or at least it did until Kyle hit it with the repeater rifle, punching holes in the creatures' wings and body until the lifeless corpse fell into the water. Returning the weapon to his belt, Kyle allowed himself a moment's rest before a new noise reached his ears. Fortunately, this one belonged to his communicator, which he pulled from his belt.

"I'm here, Jan," he said.

"What in the pit is going on, Katarn?" she asked incredulously, "you've been gone maybe ten minutes and I'm hearing weapons fire."

"Looks like the base extends out further than we thought," he replied, "I just encountered a stormtrooper, a probe droid and one of those blasted Mylocks."

"Wait a minute," Jan said, "are you telling me we're inside the confines of Jerec's base?"

"Sure looks that way."

While she offered no comment to this, Kyle could imagine the expression on Jan's face right now. And for some reason, it made him smile.

"Listen," he said, "I'm going to continue on. Be careful to not use the comm too much, okay?"

Still no reply.

"Talk to you later, Katarn out."

Returning the communicator to his belt, Kyle studied his environs once more, noticing the right hand path ended after a short distance more. But as he moved down it a ways, noticed an angled ramp leading up to the rock bridge overhead. Climbing it, Kyle could see that the canyon was beginning a turn to the left. Ahead and even higher than this rock bridge was a second one. And as the operative looked, another stormtrooper appeared on it, spotting Kyle and opening fire without a word. Completely exposed, the operative moved forward a number of steps before pulling the repeater rifle off his belt and using it to send a stream of projectiles towards the Imperial. Though his shield absorbed the few laser blasts that came close enough to pose a danger, the impact threatened to drive Kyle right off the bridge. Resetting his footing, he worked to aim the weapon and was rewarded as the stormtrooper let out a loud cry, the lifeless body falling a few seconds later.

_Jeez, all this weapons fire and yelling, I'll be lucky if I don't have the whole base showing up here._

Pushing aside the mental image, Kyle moved across the rock bridge he was on and found himself inside a room carved out of the rock. Jerec's men had been hard at work here, a shaft cut into the rock and reaching above the operative's head, covered it grey metal with a few instruments built in whose purpose was unclear. Kyle studied this for a few moments, but finding nothing useful, moved back across the bridge and down the ramp. With the path ending a short ways beyond where he was, the operative would need to backtrack and use the other path.

But first, he went into the opening he'd used a moment ago and found a large cave that indicated an "n" shape, turning back on itself and then descending into the water. Curious, Kyle stepped down and found the water cold, but not terribly so. Moving forward, he found the depth increasing and so, taking a deep breath, he submerged and moved towards where the cave ended. Reaching the lip, Kyle extended his hand and felt the pull of the current. It was indeed strong, something he'd need to remember even though he had no intention of falling into the water. Turning round, he swam back up into the air and followed the path back outside where he moved to take the left hand path, moving down it and around a bend, noticing a couple of things. First, a triangular shaped cleft in the rock wall down near the river where the water seemed to be not moving. Wondering what this might mean, Kyle decided it'd need to wait for later. Looking ahead, he saw the second item; where the path he was on widened out, forming a wide, flat spot.

_Rest area, _he joked to himself.

But this situation quickly turned from a joke into a nightmare as he stepped forward and heard a triple-beep sound. His ears processed it, transferring the signal to his brain, which identified the noise an instant before the sequencer charge exploded. Instinctively closing his eyes, Kyle felt the blast of heat on his face, along with a rather uncomfortable burning sensation and moments after that, an equally unpleasant sensation of being thrown into the air and now beginning to fall. He struck the river hard, the air driven from his lungs, pain radiating across his body. Fortunately, the water here was warm and so he was able to maintain consciousness. Instincts took over and he worked to right himself, trying to keep the current from sweeping him away. Arms pulling, he stroked for the surface, breaking into the air with a loud gasp, followed by a large inhalation. His body ached and burned, but Kyle knew he couldn't give in to the pain. Remembering the triangular cleft from earlier and the still water, he looked around and found it. With another deep breath, he forced his aching body to swim, aiming for the cleft. It was a struggle, the current battling him all the way. But when his hand reached out and felt rock, a surge of energy filled the operative. With a final, mighty stroke, he slipped into the cleft, the current suddenly gone, the water gently lapping against him. Able to rest now, Kyle took inventory of himself. His shield power was down to 60%, but it felt to the operative as if it hadn't been on at all. His face felt unusually warm and his chest and stomach radiated pain. But as he floated in the space, time passing, this pain lessened significantly and Kyle gradually felt that he would be able to continue. He also chastened himself for such a rookie mistake. Any good stormtrooper, as he had once been, knew to check the path ahead for mines and traps. He'd forgotten this, and it had nearly cost him dearly.

_The question now is; what to do next?_ He looked up the rock wall across from where he floated, seeing the wide, flat place he had spotted earlier.

_I might be able to Force Jump up there and…_

The operative stopped, considered what he had just thought and, pulling his right hand out of the water, and smacked himself in the forehead.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. What in the pit am I doing? I went through all that training with Luke and Ovall, and here I am, following the same old pattern of trying to do things on my own. _

A rueful smile crossed his lips as Kyle closed his eyes and reached out to the Force, feeling it respond to his call.

_**I wondered if you had forgotten me.**_

Recognizing the voice, Kyle felt a greater shame at seemingly ignoring his mentor

_I'm sorry, Rahn. I just…_

_**Now is not the time for recriminations, Kyle. You have recognized your mistake and that is enough. **_

The operative paused to consider this.

_You're right. I just feel kinda stupid is all._

_**And so you should**_, replied Rahn, _**so what are you going to do about it**_?

Kyle responded by digging deeper into the Force, using both the Healing and Sight techniques Ovall had taught him. The pain from his injuries faded away to almost nothing, and then the operative reached out with his mind, searching his surroundings, marveling at the experience as his eyes seemed to penetrate through the water and move along the paths above. Time passed before Kyle opened his, knowing what he needed to do next. Taking a deep breath, he sent himself straight down, still inside the cleft, the current trying to grab at him, but failing. And just as he had seen, an opening appeared some six feet down. Swimming into the large, squarish hole, Kyle swam through a dip and left hand turn before emerging into a large, ellipse shaped pool that looked to be at least 40 feet deep. The water here was still and incredibly clear; enough that Kyle could see a pair of stormtroopers above him, suggesting dry land nearby. It took only a few moments to plan his attack. With his blaster rifle in one hand and a thermal detonator in the other, Kyle kicked upwards strongly, propelling himself out of the water with a loud sound, drawing the attention of the stormtroopers, one of which shouted, "Intruder!" and the other, "Halt!" But they quickly moved away as the silvery orb that was the detonator sailed towards them. But as even as they tried to avoid it, they forgot about the man in the water aiming a blaster and so were caught by four shots that staggered both Imperials even as the detonator exploded, sending up a cloud of dust along with a scattering of rocks that peppered the troopers. Falling back into the water and beginning to sink down, Kyle knew that trying the same technique a second time would likely result in getting hit. Looking at the blaster clutched in his hand, he found himself wondering. It was something he'd never been trained, but if it worked…

He mashed the trigger.

Despite being completely submerged, the blaster worked no less well, the crimson bolts blasting out of the water and streaking towards their targets. The stormtroopers had managed to recover a little and were aiming their own blasters when the water suddenly bubbled and crimson fire erupted from it. With no place to go, it was only a matter of seconds before both fell, dead, one dropping into the water and plummeting past Kyle, headed for the bottom. With his air nearly exhausted, Kyle replaced the blaster and swam for the surface, gasping loudly as he sucked air into his starving lungs. Treading water until his breathing resumed a more normal pace, he stroked for the shoreline, a narrow strip of flat rock that widened out a bit as it circled around the circular shaped space and began to rise up. Looking around, Kyle saw what appeared to be a campsite set along the water's edge. Finding some blaster power packs and some ration packs, the operative added them to his own stores, and then sat down; deciding now was a good time for a short break.

_Lot more resistance than I was expecting,_ he thought, reviewing the battles he'd been in since leaving the _Crow. _Still, it didn't seem that any of the troopers had been expecting him.

_**Do not let your guard down, Kyle. There is still danger here. **_

_Yes, Rahn, I'll be careful._

_**And do not forget that the Force is a part of you now, Kyle. You are no longer the same man you were when we first met. **_

The operative was briefly taken aback by this, but after a short consideration, realized that Rahn was correct. He wasn't the same anymore. It was then that Kyle heard the rumbling of his stomach and so tore open a ration pack, consuming the contents. A quick test of the water showed it to be drinkable and quite satisfying as it turned out. More minutes passed.

_Okay, Katarn, on your feet, you've got miles to go before you sleep._

Chuckling at the old saying, the operative stood up and examined the path that ascended up and out of sight, following the curve in the wall. He began to ascend it, noticing two gaps where the rock was missing. It looked easy to leap across, but remembering his earlier folly, Kyle examined the path and sure enough, right there at the edge of the first gap was a sequencer charge.

_Not this time,_ he thought, pulling out his blaster and taking careful aim. It took three shots before the mine exploded in a gout of flame and smoke, rocks peppering Kyle, but doing no damage. He waited until the dust cloud cleared before jumping across the gap and moving along the path to the second one where he found and destroyed another sequencer charge. Jumping across this gap, Kyle continued to ascend, the path rising higher and higher until he could see the whole of the pool below him. The end came in the form of a thick, arrowhead shaped piece of rock jutting out from the wall, with a second one a short distance away, but with a long fall for the one who attempted the jump and missed.

Kyle didn't miss, using the Force to leap into the air and cross the gap, landing on the second arrowhead with a thump and grunt of effort. He looked about and saw a door-shaped opening carved into the rock behind him. Passing through it, he found himself on a narrow strip of rock that stretched forward to what looked some kind of equipment room a short distance away. There was also the body of a stormtrooper lying here and after a short contemplation; Kyle recognized the place as the second rock bridge he'd seen earlier. Moving across carefully, the operative saw that the "equipment room" was, in reality, a space carved into a sort of rock chimney that sat in what appeared the center of this space and reached up to the sky. Moving inside, Kyle found a black catwalk under his feet and several gun metal gray consoles. Looking down, he saw a similar room below and, in a flash of memory, recognized as the room he'd entered earlier from the path below. However, the one he was in now had one major difference. On one wall, just about chest level was a power distribution panel with two energy lines running parallel to each other. Next to it was a power indicator showing four green lights.

Kyle wondered at the reason why this mechanism was here and what purpose it served. He thought perhaps he might leave it alone. Beyond this room was a new path that led who knew where. He was about to leave when it occurred to him that if this distribution box was carrying power for the base, then destroying might create a distraction, allowing him to get inside and find Jerec. He studied the apparatus for a moment longer and then drew out his lightsaber, then emerald blade coming to life with a _snap-hiss._ A single stroke left an ugly scar across the face of the entire panel. The sound of electronics shorting out was heard and the power indicator changed color, showing yellow with only three bars now. Satisfied, Kyle closed down the lightsaber and returned it to his belt before exiting the room and moving down the path in front of him. Ahead, he saw another door-shaped carved from the rock and shook his head as he approached.

_Jeez, makes me wonder if Jerec's men gave this entire place a makeover_?

He came around the corner just as the Force cried a warning, finding himself facing a pair of stormtroopers.

"Oh, Sithspit!" the operative exclaimed, even as he went for his blaster. The stormtroopers got off a series of shots though and Kyle found himself driven back, unable to draw his weapon.

_Okay then, if that's the way it is…_

Forgetting about the blaster, Kyle did his best to concentrate and reached out through the Force. Both stormtroopers exclaimed in surprise as their weapons were suddenly yanked from their hands, flying across to where the intruder was. But their surprise didn't last long as the Force Push Kyle executed knocked both Imperials flat, one sailing through a long rectangular opening cut in the rock. His scream was cut off seconds later as the sickening crunch of a body hitting the rocks below was heard. And before the second trooper could scramble to his feet and mount a new attack, Kyle dropped him with a half dozen shots to the torso.

_Okay, note to self. Check before going around a corner next time. _

The mistake had cost him. His shield was down to less than 30% power. Fortunately, there seemed to be no further attackers. Moving past the body of the fallen, Kyle noticed the rectangular opening the stormtrooper had fallen through had been cut into the rock and provided a commanding view of the surrounding area. But instead of a smile, concern appeared on Kyle's face.

_Could they have been watching me all this time_?

If it was so, the already slim prospects of this mission succeeding had just narrowed even further. Still, it wasn't like going back was an option. He also saw another jutting piece of arrowhead-shaped rock and given where it was and the view it likely had…

The operative advanced carefully, seeing where the rest of the path before him was eclipsed in darkness, the rock walls here untouched, not allowing sunlight through. While it provided him some cover, this same darkness might hide an enemy as well. And that's when Kyle recalled another power Luke and Ovall had taught him. He closed his eyes and concentrated, seeking the power of the Force. When he opened his eyes a few seconds later, he did smile a little, seeing the tactic had worked. It was if a filter of blue had been put over the sun, casting everything the operative saw in the same color. At the same time, the dark path in front of him was illuminated clearly now, allowing him to see that no more attackers awaited him. Still he proceeded cautiously, working his way up the pathway to where he could see an opening, more than likely where the arrow-head shape rock formation was. And that's when he saw the all too familiar armor. Amazingly, this Imperial hadn't heard the blaster fire from just a short bit ago.

Surprised, but still wary, cautioning himself that it could be a trap, Kyle drew out his stealthiest weapon before concentrating in the Force, seeking out the stormtroopers' weapon. And with a quick mental yank, the repeater rifle the Imperial was holding was ripped out of his hand and flew towards Kyle, coming to rest on the ground a few feet away. Shocked by this, the stormtrooper cast about and spotted the operative.

"Hold it right there!"

The words might as well have fallen on deaf ears as the _snap-hiss_ of Kyle's lightsaber echoed lightly and then the operative rush forward, swinging the emerald blade. The trooper started to cry out just at the blade bit into him, slicing from shoulder to waist. All that was left to hear was the clatter of armor as the stormtrooper fell. But even as went to close down the saber, Kyle heard a familiar, but unwelcome sound. Looking forward he saw a bridge of gun metal gray several feet ahead and below where he was standing. And in the middle of that bridge stood a stormtrooper holding a large rifle. A second later, Kyle saw the smoke trail as the yellow-colored rail charge embedded itself in the ceiling directly above. Remembering how they worked, the operative quickly retreated, but was a hair too slow as the charge exploded, the blast wave slamming him to the ground. The pain was sharp, but not telling and he was able to rise to his feet after a few seconds. The shield, however, was another story. The display had gone red; the numbers shows less than 10% remaining.

Knowing he couldn't take another, even partial hit, Kyle pulled out his own rail charge equipped rifle and moved to stand by the wall just to the side of the opening onto the arrowhead shaped rock. The stormtrooper on the metal bridge had fired twice, the charges exploding and scattering chunks of rock, but not injuring the operative any further. Waiting until the second of these went off; Kyle rotated his body to face the opening and the stormtrooper. He aimed as quickly as he could and squeezed off a round, feeling the rail gun buck mightily as the charge rocketed out of it. The stormtrooper below fired a round as well, but Kyle was already back behind cover as the charge hit the edge of the arrowhead-shaped rock before exploding. The sound of another rail charge exploding accompanied by a loud scream and he moved back into view just in time to see the stormtrooper fall from the bridge. The lifeless body struck the path below the bridge with a sickening crunch, causing Kyle to suck in his breath as he imagined the impact. Seeming to bounce off the path, the stormtrooper soon disappeared into the water.

Kyle exhaled, thankful that he'd been able to take out the target Rail charges were nothing to play with and the operative realized it could have just as well been him falling into that water as had the Imperial. At the same time, seeing the metal bridge made him wonder what might be down there. With no more path beyond the outcropping, Kyle backtracked from where he was and turned right, following the original path as it began to descend steeply and gently bend to the right. Being careful of his footing, Kyle followed the path down, the sandstone walls bordering him on either side. In another place and time, he might have found this interesting. But as he neared one of the bends in the path, the operative suddenly felt wary and, after a moment, realized it was the Force telling him danger was nearby. Slowing his pace dramatically, he peered around the edge of the bend and saw mottled dark gray metal ahead. Moving forward a bit more, he realized it was an open doorway cut right into the rock. Light gray walls were visible, describing a room with a couple of black boxes similar to what he had seen aboard the cargo ship on Sulon. Moving forward a fractional bit more, he saw at least one stormtrooper down there, but had the sense there was more than one. Trying to figure out what to do, his eyes fell on the inclined rock path leading down into the room. A predator's smile came to his face as he unhooked three thermal detonators, armed them, then sent them rolling down the path. The silvery orbs bounced and rolled, drawing the attention of the troopers inside the room. A shout went up seconds later as they realized what was coming at them.

The detonators went off simultaneously and even before the smoke from the explosions cleared, Kyle was moving forward, his blaster and repeater rifle out and firing, describing a double arc of killing fire. Of the three troopers, one had been killed by the detonators, the other two having nowhere to hide as red bolts and yellow-white projectiles came at them in a seemingly unending stream. Both Imperials screamed loudly as they were hit and then fell in a double clatter of armor. Stowing the weapons, Kyle advanced into the room, doing his best to not look at the bodies while searching and taking whatever useful items he could find, six more blaster packs, two power packs for the repeater rifle and a medpac. As he'd seen from the outside, the floor of the room was a mottled-looking medium gray metal with the walls a light gray permacrete and light panels built into the upper part. The rock that had been carved out to make this room comprised the ceiling and Kyle found himself just a little uncomfortable with that much rock above him.

Searching the room yielded little else other than a heavy gray and silver blast door with a control box in the wall next to it. Guessing that it was more than likely other stormtroopers were waiting on the opposite side, Kyle drew out the repeater rifle and let it rest in his left hand while he punched the door switch with his right. The door shot to the side with a loud "whoosh" a second later, giving him a view of the room beyond. It was nearly identical to this one with the same kind of floors and walls. Kyle noticed a rectangular window cut into the wall nearly opposite from where he was and what appeared to be a second room directly opposite. And a moment after that, he found it was occupied as a stormtrooper cried, "Set blasters on full!"

Switching the repeater rifle to his right hand, Kyle began to fire just as the pair of troopers did. He ducked behind the open doorway long enough to grab and arm one of his remaining thermal detonators.

Coming around into view, Kyle chucked the silvery orb with an underhand throw. The detonator described a short arc as it sailed into the air, then struck the metal deck, bouncing and rolling… the wrong way.

_Oh no you don't!_

Even though blasters shots from the troopers were coming close, Kyle reached a hand out to the detonator, trying to guide it with the Force. Unable to at first, he closed his eyes and concentrated harder. But though his eyes were indeed closed, to Kyle it was as if they were open. He saw the rolling detonator moving along the metal floor, going away from the open door. But then, it changed course, moving the opposite direction and it was as if the operative could feel it turning, moving the way he wanted. His eyes slowly opened just as the detonator rolled inside the doorway opposite and exploded. Kyle heard a full-throated scream, followed by the sound of a body falling. Stunned by the explosion, the second trooper staggered into view and began to fire, but his shots were wild and went nowhere near the operative, whose own shots were straight and true, penetrating the chest armor and sending the second trooper the way of the first.

"Gotcha," Kyle said victoriously, moving out of the doorway and across to the opposite one. His peripheral vision picked up an open doorway just to the right of the rectangular window. Curious, he began to turn that way just as his ears picked up the concussive blast of a turbolaser battery.

_Aw, Sithspit_!

The blast hit.


	23. Chapter 23:Unceasing Challenges

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall **

**Book 2, Part 2: Birth of a Jedi**

**Chapter 23: Unceasing Challenges**

A/N: Hello again, fans and friends alike! Shanesnest is back with a new chapter for you! Sorry about the long delay. This chapter was much like its title, a challenge. Factor in the Thanksgiving and a turkey-induced coma as well. But I got it done and here it is! Now for the semi-bad news. You won't see the confrontation with Maw in this chapter. There was just too much to write and once I found a good stopping point, I decided to save that battle for the next chapter, which is about halfway done as you read this. Thankfully, I have some earlier work that will make completing that scene much easier. And trust me, I'm gonna put everything I have into that fight, as in the game, there is a critical moment when Kyle chooses either the Light or the Dark Side. Still, I hope you'll find this chapter no less exciting and fun. So let's get them shout outs done so you can forge ahead!

Nerwen Aldarion: Because they're so much fun! Okay seriously, I wanted a tense moment more than anything to cap Chapter 22. But trust me that the situation is resolved in this chapter. Yeah, I love the feeling I have when the scenes and dialogue work out that way. Not contrived or overdone, just natural. Thanks for the compliment! Jan and Kyle are at the point in their relationship where caring for one another is the rule rather than the exception even while trying to maintain their professionalism. You make a good point about Jan. She's learning to deal with the Force-sensitive Kyle even though it is something beyond her. Oh, believe me, there are times when I REALLY miss my old toy lightsaber!

Tinuviel Undomiel: Whenever I write a romantic moment between those two, I can just imagine you and your sister reacting to it, which makes it all the more fun for me! Yes, indeed, why is she not responding? You'll find out soon. As one of my old reviewers said, I am Cliffie!

Phygmalion: You want fight scenes, you'll get 'em. Most of the game at this point is battle after battle, along with some annoying parts where you have to find which path to take. I had totally forgotten about Fort Nowhere! And there was no way I couldn't include it! The one picture I saw on Wookiepedia really gave me the perfect image of the destruction.

Ovall Aocrog: There's combat scenes galore still to come. Well, remember, she's an alpha dog not used to someone else on her level, but yeah, she can overly harsh at times. I swear, some of the enemies cooked up by game designers are just… well, they seriously piss me off!

A/N: Allrighty then! Nothing more to say than read and enjoy!

* * *

**Planet Ruusan**

**Underground**

"What is the status on the drilling?"

The black-suited Imperial with the helmet that flared out in the back turned from his console and nearly gasped in surprise. Sweat popped out on his face, his expression that of one who is sure he is about die.

"Is there a problem with your hearing, officer?"

Seeing the sly smile on the figure before him, the Imperial shook his head strongly, but said nothing.

The smiled disappeared as quickly as it had come and the figure advanced a step.

"Then give me the status, now."

"Y-y-y-y-ye-ye-ye-yes, L-l-l-l-l-l-la-la-la-la- Lady Sariss, right away."

Realizing he was stuttering terribly, the Imperial tried to calm himself despite being in the presence of the Dark Jedi who'd already killed six members of the drilling team. The man fervently hoped he wouldn't be next.

"Officer," Sariss said, "you need not fear me unless you have disagreeable news. Do you?"

Another shake of the head.

"Then report what has been accomplished."

Taking a deep breath and doing his best to remain calm, the Imperial spoke.

"Y-y-y-ye-yes, La-la-la-Lady Sariss. A-a-a-as of t-t-t-t-two hours ago, w-w-w-we have p-p-p-pe-pene-penetrated thr-thr-thr-through s-s-s-s-six additional l-l-l-lev-lev-levels."

"Six, you say?"

The officer nodded.

"And have you found the Valley yet?"

"N-n-n-n-no, La-la-la Lady Sariss."

The amused expression faded into a deathly glare. A new wave of fear threatened to overcome the man, but he plunged on, determined to finish his report.

"B-b-b-b-bu-bu-bu-but our s-s-s-s-sc-sc-sc-scans show w-w-w-w-we are l-l-l-less than a-a-a-a-a-a-a hundred m-m-m-m-me-me-me-me-meters fr-fr-fr-fr-from an un-un-un-underground chamber."

Sariss cocked her head slightly, digesting this, and then pushed past the Imperial to study the information on the control panel for herself. Seconds passed as the Imperial waited to see what his fate would be. Then came a swirl of black cape as Sariss turned to regard the Imperial once again.

"Your progress is… adequate, Officer. Congratulations."

"T-t-t-t-t-th-th-th-th-tha-tha-tha—thank you, La-la-la-la-la-Lady Sariss."

"Report in as soon as you penetrated the chamber. _No_ _one_ is to enter before Lord Jerec arrives."

Instead of answering, the Imperial nodded vigorously.

Turning round, Sariss left the man to his work, laughing to herself as he sensed a wave of relief emanating from the Imperial.

_It is one thing to be feared, _she thought, _another to be respected. But to be feared _and_ respected is perhaps the best of all._

Moving up the tunnel, intent on reporting to Jerec, the Dark Jedi was surprised to feel a familiar presence coming her way. Rounding a bend, she saw Anon Devad, head of Security for the installation striding towards her, his expression intense. Seeing her, the man came to halt and saluted. Sariss fought back the smile that threatened to cross her lips. Though she would never say nor give the slightest hint of her feelings, she genuinely liked this man. He was a model of ruthless efficiency, obeying orders without question and often delivering better-than-expected results. She moved closer and addressed him.

"What is it, Anon?"

"My Lady, the reports are still being confirmed, but we may have a security breach."

That set Sariss' teeth on edge. From the moment Jerec had brought her and the others to this backwater planet, total security had been established and maintained so as not to let word of what was being done her leak out. And now, word of a possible breach?

"Where?" she hissed.

"Our outpost base," Anon replied, "two stormtrooper stations have failed to reply to the hourly check in. There's also word from the command installation of a possible intruder triggering the turbolaser batteries."

"A _possible_ intruder," she echoed.

"Yes, my Lady. We are working to verify the reports. The moment I know something, I will inform you."

Sariss was not the type who cared to be kept waiting, but if that was the price to be paid…

"Very well, Anon. Report to me the moment you learn anything new. I shall inform Lord Jerec."

"Yes, my Lady."

With that, the security chief saluted again, turned and strode away purposefully. Sariss beat him to the surface by a number of minutes, using her Force powers to leap among the construction. Soon, she was outside, moving to the black painted shuttle. Once inside, she walked to Jerec's meditation chamber and was about to seek entry when the door slid open by itself. Accepting the voiceless invitation, she stepped inside the dimly lit room, finding Jerec sitting on the floor Indian style, hands resting loosely on his knees. Sariss moved to stand nearby, but did not speak.

"What is it, Sariss?" Jerec's voice hissed at her.

"My lord, the construction is proceeding well. The most recent report is that are less than a hundred meters from a new chamber."

"Is it the Valley, Sariss?"

She paused in the process of opening her mouth to speak, realizing she had no answer to the question.

"I do not know, my lord. But given the depth we have already penetrated, it stands to reason…"

Jerec's head turned, his sightless eyes regarding her.

"You know the dangers of assumption, Sariss."

She waited to see if a punishment would follow the words, but after several seconds had passed without one, she found the courage to speak again.

"Yes, my lord, I do. But I have other news you need to be made aware of."

Jerec's face turned away from her as he answered.

"Oh? And what is this 'news'?"

"We have a potential security breach," she said, repeating Anon's report. She expected Jerec to react to this, which he did, but not in the way she thought he would.

"I am already 'aware' of this, Sariss."

Completely taken aback by the statement, the Dark Jedi stared at her master in surprise, not quite believing what she'd just heard.

"My lord?"

"Katarn has followed us to Ruusan, Sariss."

Comprehension dawned on her face a second later, the report from Anon making perfect sense now. But if Kyle Katarn was here…

"What should we do, Lord Jerec?"

"Do, Sariss?"

Having her question answered with a question put Sariss back on the defensive, having to explain herself and inquire further, something she hated to do.

"Surely we're not just going to let Katarn come here, my lord."

"And why not, Sariss?"

She bit back the angry reply that came to her lips, reminding herself whom she was dealing with.

"My lord," she said, working to keep her voice calm, "if Katarn reaches our base, he could interfere with our plans."

"True," Jerec admitted, "he could be a significant problem, unless…"

"Unless," Sariss replied unthinkingly, then mentally chastened herself for such a blunder. It was becoming clear to her that Jerec was testing her, looking for Sariss to fill in the answers he already possessed. The answer came to her in a flash.

"Unless a trap is set for him."

A smile crossed Jerec's lips.

"_Very_ good, Sariss. Maw is already in position. Take Yun and Boc with you and retrieve Katarn's woman. Her ship is nearby."

And just like that, Sariss understood Jerec's plan, both simple and devious. She smiled at her master and then bowed.

"I shall depart immediately, my lord."

Turning round, she left the room and went to collect her fellow Dark Jedi, already imagining what she was going to do. A worm of dark pleasure made her shiver.

_How delicious this will be.

* * *

_

**Planet Ruusan**

**Location of **_**Moldy **_**Crow**

Jan fought the urge to bite her fingernails as she waited for Wee Gee, her nervousness growing by the second. Finally, the droid floated into the cockpit, bleeping and whistling. Reading the translation, she clenched her hands into fists.

"Blast it! Where is he? I mean, we make a plan to stay in contact and he's ignoring it! I swear, when I get my hands on you, Katarn…"

"Maybe he can't respond," offered Wee Gee.

Jan said nothing as she considered this, even as her frustration and anger tried to take hold. Since Kyle had left the ship, she'd heard all kinds of weapons fire and what sounded like splashes. The canyons here both amplified and broadcast sound, which only added to the tension she felt.

"You sure you're getting through?" she asked the droid.

"No signal problems, echo bounces or local interference. There's no reason my transmission shouldn't be getting through."

"So why isn't he answering?"

She considered firing up the engines and using the _Crow_ to search for Kyle, but given that Jerec's forces had established a base here, doing so would be foolhardy at best. Jan knew she had to be patient, but doing so was becoming more and more difficult. If she could just get one transmission from him, something to let her know he was okay.

"I don't know, Wee Gee, maybe we should…"

It all happened in a matter of seconds. Running footsteps, blurred figures moving into view, one landing on the _Crow_'s nose right in front of the cockpit, a second appearing directly aft and the third coming into view, having climbed up the vessel's side. Four _snap_-_hiss_es as lightsaber blades materialized, the figure perched on the nose holding two of the meter long shafts of energy. The one directly behind Jan jumped down into the cockpit, with a single a blue lightsaber. The one now crouched on the lip of the cockpit had a golden yellow one.

Jan's overwhelmed senses caught up after a few seconds and she was able to distinguish individual faces. The figure directly behind was a compact woman with short blonde hair, a thin face and an expression of smug superiority. She wore a form-fitting black jumpsuit with a flowing black cape. The one spot of color in the uniform was a slash of red along the chest. In front of her was perhaps the ugliest Twi'lek she had ever seen. Pale skinned, almost sickly looking, with evil red eyes and wearing a tattered and dirty tunic. There was a strap lying diagonally across the alien's chest, holding a small pack from which it had drawn its lightsabers. Shifting her eyes to the third figure, Jan saw he was a rather handsome young man with black hair and expressive brown eyes wearing a black jumpsuit with a gray vest that tapered down to his waist. It didn't take much to figure out what they were. Doing her best to show no fear, Jan looked to each of them with a "who cares" expression on her face and the corner of her mouth turned up slightly.

"Well, well, Dark Jedi, I assume."

"Yes," said the young man, "we are. Don't resist, we don't want to hurt you."

"Don't want to hurt, don't want to hurt," jabbered the pale-skinned Twi'lek as it bounced up and down on the _Crow_'s nose, rocking the ship. Then, in a lightning move, it jumped into the forward cockpit, standing so close Jan couldn't help but show the revulsion she felt. The smell coming from the alien was nearly overpowering.

"Oooooohhhhhh," the Twi'lek said in an almost breathy sigh, deactivating one of its lightsabers and returning it to the pack before reaching with the free hand to touch Jan's hair. She tried to twist away, but had nowhere to go.

"So pretty, so soft and nice. Boc likes soft and nice."

Knowing that antagonizing the Dark Jedi could possibly be fatal, Jan found she couldn't stand the Twi'lek's touch any longer. She swatted his hand away.

"Don't touch me."

In an instant, the alien's face turned from amused and curious to a cold and ugly expression.

"No, no," it said, "not nice. Not so soft and nice."

A moment later, Jan felt invisible fingers grab her throat, constricting. She reached to pry them away, but there was nothing there to grab. Her feet suddenly left the deck and she floated into the air, all the while trying to draw breath. The pressure on her throat increased and black spots popped in front of her eyes. She felt her body beginning to grow weak from oxygen deprivation and knew unless something happened soon, she was going to die. And that's when something did happen.

Coming off the cockpit and placing his lightsaber at the Twi'lek's throat, Yun glared into those red eyes, an angry look on his face.

"Let her go, Boc. We're supposed to bring her back _alive_, remember?"

Now, with a lightsaber inches away from your neck, a sensible person would be at the very least be afraid. But not so with Boc, as he grinned at Yun and then giggled insanely.

"Only playing, yes, only playing. Girl is not nice, must be disciplined."

Yun advanced the edge of his lightsaber blade till it was millimeters away from the skin of Boc's neck.

"I _said_, let her go."

For a moment, as the woman's leg kicked spasmodically, it seemed that Boc wouldn't listen. But then, Yun felt the change in the Force as the Twi'lek simply… let go. The body started to fall and would have crashed into the cockpit had not Yun, using the superhuman reflexes the Force had given him, deactivated his saber and reached out, catching Jan midway through her fall and lowering her safely down.

"Move," he said to Boc, his voice still cold and menacing.

Again, the Twi'lek hesitated before complying, jumping back onto the nose of the craft and uttering an insane bark of laughter. Yun finished setting Jan back into the forward couch just as Sariss came forward and pushed him out of the way.

"Move," she said curtly.

Yun moved and now Sariss moved to where Boc had stood, looking down at Jan as the operative coughed, then sucked in a deep breath, massaging her throat. Lightsaber still in hand, Sariss lowered the blue beam so Jan could see it.

"Our master requests the pleasure of your company. I hope you will not be so rude as to refuse his invitation."

A part of the Dark Jedi actually hoped the woman _would_ resist. Instead, Jan looked up, her expression still defiant, and amazingly, showing no fear despite what she had just endured.

"Well, since you asked so nicely, how can I say no?"

Something like disappointment crossed the Dark Jedi's face, and then the mask was back in place.

"Very well."

"What about this?" Yun called from the rear cockpit.

Sariss looked that way; saw a deactivated droid lying on the floor.

"Throw it outside," she said, gesturing, "We have what we came for."

Jan turned to look over shoulder just in time to see Wee Gee being unceremoniously dumped out of the cockpit. The droid's ball-like body hit the ground, bounced a little, rolled to one side and came to a halt. It seemed that Wee Gee was deactivated, but she didn't recall the droid telling her it was shutting down. Further contemplation was ended as Sariss put a pair of binders on the pilot's wrists and then used the Force to lift Jan up and out of the ship, depositing her a bit roughly on the ground below. The one called Yun jumped down as well and reached out to steady her. Surprised, she looked into his face.

"Thanks."

"We're supposed to bring you back in one piece," he said coldly, "I don't need your thanks."

_Ouch_.

Sariss radioed back to the base and soon, an assault shuttle appeared in the sky overhead, depositing a detachment of stormtroopers to secure the _Crow_ and fly it to the main base. With Jan in tow, the Dark Jedi boarded the assault shuttle. Once inside, shoved rougly onto one of the couches, Jan worked to keep herself from despairing, despite the fact that she was completely surrounded, with no visible avenue of escape.

_Kyle will come soon and together, we'll get out of here. _

A small smile crossed her face as she thought of him. At the same time, it also occurred to her to wonder if he was even still alive.

_You'd better be, Katarn.

* * *

_

**Planet Ruusan**

**Outpost **

Kyle's first impression was that death was an awful lot more painful that he thought it'd be. Lying on his stomach, he tried to move and felt the sensation of metal against his hands. There was a coppery taste in his mouth and his back felt like someone had blasted it with a sledgehammer.

_But if all this is so, _he thought, _then maybe I'm not dead._

The confirmation of this came when he opened his eyes and saw the mottled gray floor, the same floor he had seen when…

A flash of memory, the sound of a turbolaser firing, an explosion right on top of him and then…

Moving slowly and carefully, Kyle turned on his side so he could look down his body, verifying both arms and legs were still attached. Dust rose, choking him and the operative coughed loudly, working to get clean air into his lungs. His eyes too, felt under assault as the dust caused them to water and sting. Rubbing at them, he experienced some relief, enough that he was able to discern that aside from the pall of dust and smoke and the mess of shattered permacrete scattered around him, all was deceptively quiet. It almost made the operative wondered if the whole incident had been a dream.

But then, as his eyes shifted and spotted the ugly gouge in the ceiling, Kyle knew this was no dream. Shifting to a sitting position, he placed his legs straight out in front of him but found them relatively unharmed. This set him to wondering how it was that he wasn't hurt more. From the size of the blast mark, the explosion should have sent rock crashing directly onto him. But somehow he'd been knocked flat to the ground as the rock itself had shattered into a thousand small pieces, none of it causing any more pain than a nasty sting. His shield was gone, however, and Kyle knew the next blast he took was going to hurt a _lot_. Forcing his mind not to consider this depressing thought, he saw the entrance he had come through and the other one directly ahead and to the right. Looking outside, he saw the metal bridge, nothing new there. But what _was_ new was that beyond the bridge he saw a rock path that described a ramp leading up to an open space at the top. Energized by this new sight, the operative began to rise to his feet when he heard the sound of a turbolaser firing again.

Reflexes were inadequate to react in time. So were instincts. But the Force was not. Kyle had already dropped back to his sitting position even as the blue-white charge of the turbolaser fire struck the wall a few feet away, gouging a fresh crater and sending a fresh rain of rocks and debris flying. Kyle covered his face with his arms, feeling the sting of the incoming projectiles. It felt like forever before the storm abated and he was able to lower his arms. His mind tried to perceive what was happening, where the blast had come from? What had provoked the fire? Remembering his Force powers, Kyle closed his eyes and concentrated. The blue haze of his Force Sight power appeared and as he gazed through it, seeing the ramp and about halfway up, noticed the cutouts to either side of the path and within them…

_Turbolaser emplacements! And judging from the angle…_

Kyle tried rising once again and was greeted with the sound of one of batteries firing. This blast hit a bit closer and time passed until a fresh storm of rocks, smoke and dust passed.

_Targeting systems must be set to detect anything above a certain and that isn't a stormtrooper._

And while a smile briefly crossed the operative's face, it faded just as quickly. True, he had discovered the source of the incoming fire, but what to do about it?

_I've got to take them out, but how_?

His memory brought a vision of working with Ovall and Luke, learning to deflect laser fire.

_Okay, _he thought, _but this isn't exactly the same. I wonder if the saber can handle it._

Even as he thought this, Kyle felt the Force whisper to him that his lightsaber _was_ capable. And so, pulling out the silvery cylinder and pressing the activation stud, he saw the meter-plus shaft of emerald energy appear. It also occurred to the operative that he'd need to move quickly and get to the door-shaped opening so he'd be in the best position to deflect the incoming fire.

Closing his eyes once again and reaching out to the Force, Kyle saw in his mind's eye what it was he wanted to do. And with one last deep breath, he moved. Shooting to his feet in less than a second, the operative heard the first blast even as he rocketed forward, moving towards the opening with lightning speed. It seemed impossible to beat the incoming charge, which was traveling at the speed of light. But as Kyle quickly discovered, the targeting computer on the twin turbolaser emplacements had a small lag to it while adjusting the barrels before firing a new shot. This provided enough time for Kyle to move into place just as the incoming blast struck the ceiling behind him. Rock exploded, but he ignored it, concentrating on the saber, the brilliant emerald shaft held at a slight angle in front of him. He remembered back to his lessons and told himself to just do what he already knew how to.

The turbolaser on the right opened up first, followed by its twin five seconds later. Kyle saw the incoming fire even as his hands moved, shifting the emerald blade out to the right and catching the blue-white blast directly. He could feel the power of it, the blast trying to come through his defenses and strike him. But as he shifted his grip on the saber's hilt, the pressure was suddenly gone as the turbolaser blast was sent skittering away; impacting the rock wall several hundred yards away. The second charge required the operative to reverse his grip and bring the saber around in a half arc, pulling up just enough to intercept the blast and send it rocketing with a "shing" sound. Kyle moved again as the turbolasers sent more fire his way, but he wasn't afraid anymore. Heck, he wasn't even nervous. He knew the lightsaber had the power to deflect the turbolaser blasts. And he knew the Force was with him, enabling him to knocking each incoming shot away. Then, with another shift of the emerald blade, he sent one of the incoming blasts back at the emplacement that had fired it. It struck and there was a brief flare as the blast exploded against the armor, but didn't penetrate. The turbolaser adjusted the massive barrels and then targeted the operative once again. But something about the way it moved told Kyle that this was the key. He sent another blast into it, watching as the emplacement moved sluggishly, taking nearly five seconds before it launched its next charge. Three more shots were deflected back into it before the thick armor gave way and with a loud explosion, the emplacement went up in a large fireball that blackened the surrounding rock.

Turning his attention to the second one, Kyle deflected all the shots he could back it till this turbolaser also exploded in fire and smoke. But even as he was doing this, the operative's Force-enhanced vision picked up movement beyond the top of the ramp. One glimpse of white armor told him what he needed to know.

_Another base._

He was about to move towards it when he remembered the room with the troopers he had taken out before. Turning round, he moved that way, relieved to not have to worry about any further incoming fire, at least for now. One inside, the operative didn't find much. Two dead stormtroopers, some computer panels, a shelf containing some non-descript objects. But as he turned completely around, Kyle spied a power distribution panel identical to the one he'd seen in the "equipment room" from before. The only difference was that, instead of a healthy green, this panel was glowing a bright yellow.

_Destroying that other one must've taken out some of the power. So if I destroy this one…_

Without a further thought, Kyle's lightsaber was moving, slicing across the panel which soon bore a ugly black gouge on its surface. Sparks shot forth and there was the sound of something inside shutting down even as the panel turned from yellow to a dull orange color.

_Judging by these panels, _Kyle thought, _there should be two more of these. The question is; what happens when I take them all out_?

Deciding he could wait to find out that answer, Kyle shut down his lightsaber before moving out of the room and across the metal bridge to where the inclined ramp began. He debated for a moment, and then pulled out the rail gun. He wasn't sure how many stormtroopers were ahead, but the dual firing options of the weapon would definitely help him ruin their day. Still, he moved up the ramp slowly, eyes scanning, watching for the slightest movement. He also saw the smoking remains of the turbolasers and marveled once again that he'd survived being attacked by them. Their design appeared to be similar to the QuasarFire model turbolaser, a type commonly used in installations and bases. It was during this moment of distraction that the first incoming laser blast struck the ground a short distance away.

_Sithspit!_

Kyle quickly looked about and spied a stormtrooper about 300 yards away, standing on what looked like an elevated platform, firing down on him. The operative wasted no more time as he lined up a shot and mashed the primary trigger. The rail gun bucked strongly as the charge shot from the muzzle, covering the distance between the operative and the Imperial in less than two seconds. The resulting explosion and scream was as good an indicator as any that Kyle had hit his target. But it also turned out to be the poking stick which stirred up the hornet's nest. He heard another rail gun firing and saw the charge rocket over his head and strike the rock wall several feet above before exploding, sending a small shower of rocks down onto the path. Kyle waited to see if more fire was coming, but realized after a moment that whoever it was had been shooting blind. He moved further up the path, coming out from under the shadow created by a high arch above him. The view ahead was becoming clearer and clearer. Instead of gouging out a space, Jerec's men had made use of a natural plateau to create a base here. Kyle saw where a long, rectangular opening had been carved out in the far wall. A slightly smaller window was next to it. Above these were two more much smaller doorways. And where Kyle had thought he'd seen an elevated platform, he now realized was a second level, the rock here shaped to provide both a safe path and excellent position to see intruders. Kyle quickly found out how good it was as a trooper cried out from the second floor.

"Drop your weapon!"

A second later, a laser blast scored the top of his left shoulder. Kyle couldn't help but cry out at the sudden, fiery pain. But he still retained enough presence of mind to hit the secondary trigger of the rail gun, which gave an extra-strong kick to his right arm as the charge was ejected. It sailed through the air and embedded itself in the stormtroopers chest armor. The Imperial gave a cry of mixed surprise and pain, followed by a shout as he realized what was happening. Apparently a second trooper was there, but out of sight. However, he soon became visible as the rail charge went off and with a double scream, both troopers were catapulted off the second floor and crashed to the ground with an ugly smacking sound.

And if that wasn't enough another trooper appeared at the top of the ramp, looking down at Kyle. The two stared at each for nearly five seconds before the trooper moved; bringing the rail gun he carried over his head, intent on smashing it down on Kyle. Still fighting the pain of his hurting shoulder and with the distance between him and his attacker less than a foot, the operative he couldn't fire the rail gun. The resulting explosion would kill him and the stormtrooper. With no time to reach for another weapon, Kyle instead called out desperately to the Force. The trooper was in mid-swing when the Force Push caught him, sending the Imperial flying into the air and crashing to the ground several yards away. Shaken, the Imperial managed to gain his feet just in time to see Kyle, lying prone over the top of the ramp, pulling the trigger on his rail gun. What was left of the stormtrooper fell to the ground seconds later. With the immediate threat dispatched, the operative allowed himself a brief respite. Both his shoulders were hurting now, the left from the laser blast, the right from the effort of managing the rail gun by itself. Allowing himself to slide down the ramp a little, Kyle holstered the weapon, gritting his teeth as he forced his aching appendage to reach for a medpac, then a second when the first didn't do enough to relieve the pain. He remembered only a short time later that he could have used the Force as well to heal him, but had forgotten, relying on the old tried and true method.

_I can't keep doing this, _he thought, _either I'm a Force user or I'm not. I can't keep treating it as just another device, another weapon in my arsenal. The Force is a part of me now. I should at least give it a little respect._

As if in answer, the operative felt his body suddenly grow warm, the pain from his still aching shoulders fading away. Seconds later, it was over and Kyle realized he felt… just fine.

_Guess that was the right thought._

He was starting to rise up when the Force screamed a new warning and a second later, the ground in from of him erupted as a turbolaser blast struck it, sending rocks, smoke and dust everywhere, momentarily blinding Kyle. When the debris cloud had cleared, the operative looked about, knowing what had happened, but not seeing an emplacement. And then, recalling that there are three dimensions, he turned on his back and looked up, nodding to himself as he spied the turbolaser, wedged in a outcropping several feet above and just behind where he was. Laying supine, trying to manipulate the lightsaber would be difficult at best, so the operative reached down to his belt and pulled out the concussion rifle. Easily as powerful as the rail gun, the concussion rifle had a powerful kick of its own when fired, but Kyle figured if he could wedge the stock against the ground just so, it wouldn't be as jarring as usual. He moved the weapon to point at the emplacement, adjusting the sights until he had a shot, then pulled the primary trigger. There was a jolt and a kick, but not terribly strong and with circular puffs of smoke marking the passage of the shell, the concussion rifle hit the turbolaser squarely, causing it to erupt in a flash of flame and smoke, the explosion no less loud than the other two had been.

Expecting that the noise would draw additional troopers, Kyle was surprised to see no one at all as he rose to his feet and crested the ramp, moving onto the plateau. The only company he had were three large silver-gray crates with some kind of writing on them in red that the operative couldn't make out. With the large, rectangular opening before him and two doorways beyond the entrance, Kyle knew he couldn't let his guard down at all. There could very well be many more stormtroopers hiding in those rooms. He also noticed what looked like a large window up and to his left, the opening covered with thick gray steel bars. The casing angled inward and appeared to contain lights. Curiosity overriding caution, Kyle gathered himself and Force Jumped up to second floor, making sure to stand to the side of the window. The bars were thick, but didn't prevent someone from inside seeing out and vice versa. He examined the casing again and noted that it appeared to be comprised of individual panels of glowing yellow.

_The whole is practically screaming that something important is in here. But before I go exploring, I'd better make sure my back is clear._ Jumping back down to the first floor, Kyle moved through the rectangular opening to find a room similar to the one he'd woken up in. Mottled dark floor, light gray walls, the only difference being the ceiling here was composed of several light panels, not letting even the slightest shadow into the room. Moving to the first of the two doorways and noting the light panels imbedded in each, Kyle drew his blaster out, counted to three and swung into the room, ready to fire. But rather than a surprised trooper or two, he instead found a body and three recessed shelves that brought a smile to his face. By the time he exited out the other door, which led into the same room, he'd found ammo to recharge his weapons, additional medpacs to fill his dwindling supply and three charging stations that brought his shield back up to full power. Feeling quite good about himself for "discovering" this bounty, he moved back outside, noticing a narrow ramp to his left that led up to the second floor. He also felt a warning from the Force, telling him that if there were enemies left, they were above. Holding his fully-charged blaster, Kyle slowly moved up the ramp and drew the first of two doorways on the second floor.

Moving closer, he thought he might have heard the metal-clad boots of a stormtrooper. With his finger resting on the trigger of the blaster, Kyle moved into the room only to find himself before a stormtrooper who, for some reason, was looking the opposite way. And given there was little more than a blank wall there, the operative could only wonder what the Imperial was doing. It almost seemed a shame to fire, so Kyle cleared his throat causing the trooper to jump in surprise and then whirl around, bring his blaster up. A moment later, he dropped to the floor in a clatter of armor, three neat holes through the chest armor.

_Well, _Kyle thought, exiting the room;_ that was weird_.

The second room on the upper level, however, turned out to be far more deadly. No sooner had Kyle moved into the doorframe than a waiting stormtrooper opened up on him with a repeater rifle. The stream of yellow-white projectiles hit the operative's shield, depleting its energy. Reacting, Kyle managed to move himself out of the line of fire, ducking to the side of the open doorway.

_Okay, _he thought, _that was _too_ close._

With shield power knocked down to 79%, Kyle knew a new assault would only endanger him further. Reaching down to his belt, his hand came up with a thermal detonator, which he armed and tossed inside the room, banking it off the entrance. He heard the metal orb clatter as it bounced and rolled, followed five seconds later by the exclamation of the stormtrooper as the device went off, followed by the clattering of armor. Kyle was about to move forward when his ears picked up something. He waited a moment, listening, but the sound wasn't repeated. Still…

_I'm sure I heard something. _

Pulling out a second detonator, but not arming it, he tossed the silvery orb inside and heard the surprised call of a second stormtrooper. Taking advantage of the momentary surprise, Kyle moved in fast, noticing a black box sitting along the right side of the room. A knowing smile came to his face as he came around the box, blaster in hand. Sure enough, the second stormtrooper had been hiding there and after a brief exchange of blaster fire, dropped to the ground near the body of the first one. With this most immediate threat taken care of, Kyle mentally checked this room off his list of places to examine. This left only the window with the lighted casing and whether it was his own instincts or the Force; the operative had a sense he'd need to approach carefully. Moving out of the room he was in, he headed towards the lighted one, the bars covering the opening becoming more defined as he drew closer.

_The saber should take care of those, _he thought, pulling the hilt off his belt, but not lighting it. His eyes surveyed the whole of the opening, widening as the operative saw there was a room beyond the opening, a very large room. It was a little hard to make out through the bars, but he could see gray metal walls that framed the space, along with vertical shaft colored in a gray so deep it was almost black. He wasn't completely sure, but there seemed to be an opening in the vertical shaft further down and possibly a catwalk. Glowpanels comprised the ceiling and to the right and left at eye level, Kyle could see where open platforms were visible. And standing on them were at least four stormtroopers. Unable to ascertain the importance of the room, the operative was left with little choice. He pressed the activation stud on the saber hilt, the _snap-hiss_ of the emerald green beam activating drawing the attention of the troopers.

"Halt!"

"This is a restricted area!"

"Blasters on full!"

"Drop your weapons!"

The cacophony of warning calls washed over Kyle even as he swung the lightsaber, the emerald blade cutting through the bars as if there were made of flimsiplast. This allowed Kyle a better view of the room, but he had no time to look as the four stormtroopers opened up on him, including two more on the lower level. Knowing his current position was untenable, Kyle judged the distance to the catwalk below and jumped, bending his knees to absorb the impact as his feet struck the metal surface. Without waiting even a second longer, he moved forward into the door-shaped opening, the walls protecting him for the moment. Taking a few seconds to let his body recover from the jump, Kyle let his eyes sweep over the room. It was as he had seen from outside. Gray metal walls, the catwalk a gray metal mesh with yellow lights implanted to either side, spaced every foot or so. With careful glances around the edge of the wall where he was, the operative could see the open platforms, one to his right and at the same level, two others above him, with another catwalk directly above the one he stood on. A lift was visible at the end of the first floor catwalk, ostensibly to provide access to the second floor. There was also a smell in the room that reached Kyle's nose. It was then he realized that just below where he stood was a lake of waste water and spent fuel. The operative could only imagine what would happen to him should he fall in.

Blaster fire struck nearby, accompanied by a stream of repeater rifle fire, refocusing Kyle's attention on the more immediate and far more serious threat. Moving beyond the area he was in would surely expose him to weapons fire.

_Or it will, provided they can catch me._

Concentrating, Kyle called to the Force and ripped out of the space he was in, his Force Speed power turning his running motion into a blur. The stormtroopers watched, dumbfounded, as the operative ran past them and to the safety provided by a gray permacrete wall which marked the right hand turn into the corridor beyond. The lift was nearby, but Kyle ignored it as he slowed himself back to normal and began edging around the corridor, wary of the stormtroopers he knew were there. One peek around the lip let him see there were two and nearly got his nose shot off as one the troopers called a warning. Knowing they'd be coming, Kyle felt some concern, but also knew what to do. His quick look had not only revealed the stormtroopers, but also four fuel barrels at the end of the corridor. He switched from the blaster to the repeater rifle. He took a deep breath and then swung out into the corridor, already leveling the weapon. The troopers fired theirs and the operative felt the impacts on his shield, but tried to focus on guiding the streaming of yellow-white towards the fuel barrels. Seconds passed as they finally made contact and the first exploded. Letting go of the trigger, Kyle ducked back behind cover as the others began to explode. With nowhere to go, the stormtroopers could only cry out as they were engulfed in the multiple explosions. When the echo of the final blast had died away, Kyle moved into the corridor again to find it blackened and burned; a row of computer panels along one wall no more than heaps of useless slag now. Moving forward, the operative also noticed a hole in one corner of the floor that, when he peered into it, seemed to provide an accessway of sorts into the pool of wastewater.

With no desire to check it out, Kyle retraced his path under withering fire from the second level and made his way to the lift. He found the button to send it moving up, hesitating just long enough to pull out the rail gun.

_Hopefully, there'll be some more fuel barrels up there. One good shot and bye-bye stormtroopers._

Knowing he'd be facing fire from the four Imperials he'd seen earlier, Kyle braced himself and pressed the lift button. With a mechanical whine, the lift platform rose smoothly, bumping to a stop on the second level. Beyond the lift, the corridors and catwalks formed a rough "W" shape, the stormtroopers positioned on either side, already beginning to shout and aim their weapons as Kyle brought the rail gun to bear. He smiled in victory as he spotted fuel barrels on both sides of the exposed corridors. Combined laser and repeater rifle struck the shield, the buffeting causing the operative to stumble a little, nearly pushed back onto the lift. Steeling himself, hoping the shield would hold, Kyle aimed the rail gun to the left and fired once before shifting his aim to the right and letting off another rail charge. The weapon bucked, the combination of it with the incoming fire nearly spoiling his aim. But in three more seconds, fire blossomed along both platforms, followed the screams of the stormtroopers as they were caught up in the combined explosions. Ducking back into the lift shaft, Kyle waited until the roar had died down, then emerged to find the space similarly scarred as the corridor below had been, computer panels and walls blackened and burned. It was while surveying this scene that the operative noticed a catwalk directly in front of him leading towards the vertical shaft. And directly ahead, on the wall of the shaft was another power distribution panel, the power indicator glowing dull orange.

_Looks like I found another one of these things. And since only two more panels are lit…_

A single stroke of the lightsaber destroyed the panel, electronics sizzling and sparking. And the power indicator had now dropped to a single glowing panel, showing a warning red color.

_Just one more and… well, we'll see what happens. _

The rest of the large room had nothing that Kyle could use, so after taking the lift back down to the first floor, he walked across the catwalk towards a heavy looking door. Finding a control panel on the wall to his right, the operative pressed it and the door obediently slid aside. Emerging back onto the plateau, Kyle let his eyes rove over the space briefly before he moved back towards the ramp, hoping he'd find a new one at the bottom. He was almost to the metal bridge when a new path _did_ appear, one he hadn't seen earlier as he was dealing with the threat posed from the turbolaser emplacements. This rock path turned to the right and descended at a sharp angle. Kyle moved down it slowly, making sure of his footing. As he moved through a space where a natural opening also provided some shade from the sun, the operative felt the warning prickle along his skin once more.

Knowing this had to mean an immediate threat, he slowed his pace even more, eyes wary, attention focused on detecting whatever it was that was ahead. He peered around the lip where the shade ended and saw a room carved into the rock across from the bottom of the path he was on. Two stormtroopers were positioned in front and as the wind blew, it brought snatches of a conversation between them. Hoping that the Imperial's talk meant they weren't exactly watching their surroundings, Kyle decided to bring out the concussion rifle. He need to be careful of the recoil, but considered that the deadly effect of the weapon made using it worthwhile. Waiting until he heard the troopers talking once more, the operative advanced into the open. Unfortunately, both troopers spotted him and even as Kyle worked to bring the big gun to bear, the troopers opened up with blaster and repeater rifle. The shield was still working, but at less than 50%. Still, it absorbed several incoming hits as Kyle braced himself against the rock wall behind and pulled the primary trigger on the rifle. With a mechanical "whoosh", the weapon bucked mightily as it loosed a blue-white charge. The blast struck one of the troopers squarely and the resulting explosion from the charge took out the other. Kyle watched as the lifeless bodies fell into the river below. Coming down off the path, the operative found himself at the end of the original rock path he'd started on so many hours ago. The paths to the right and left of the water came together here to form a mesa of sorts. Directly ahead, Kyle noticed the red power conduits he'd seen from the _Crow_'s landing site. He counted four separate lines joining together and reaching across the floor of the mesa and up the walls for at least a hundred feet. It quickly became clear as to the purpose of the conduits as the operative heard the beating wings, coming on fast. Beyond the conduits, the flat plain continued forward for about 100 yards, then turned to the left and out of sight. From this bend appeared two Mailocs, their ugly yellow shapes growing more distinct as they flew towards Kyle. The operative already had his blaster out but soon found it unnecessary as the first Mailoc came forward and then stopped, recoiled and moved away. Along the path of the power conduits, a field of yellow briefly appeared, flared, and then vanished as the Mailoc moved away. It reappeared as the second Mailoc attempted to use it barbed tail, but found itself similarly rebuffed. It screeched as pain as its tail struck the force field, hinting at the level of power contained in it.

_So this is what those power distribution stations were for, _Kyle concluded, _maintaining this force field._

A sudden idea came to the operative's mind and, turning away from the force field, he moved to the room that the stormtroopers had been standing in front of. Inside, he found an array of computer consoles then smiled at the appearance of a recharging station for his shield along with some ammo. But what dominated his field of vision was the power distribution box on the far wall.

_Just like I suspected_, the operative thought, eyeing the power indicator, which still glowed red.

_And if take out this one…_

The operative surmised correctly that doing so would drop the forcefield completely, allowing him to access the path beyond, but also letting the Mailocs through. Not sure if he was quite ready for that or not, Kyle decided now was a good a time as any for a break. Sitting down on the floor of the room, he extracted a ration pack and downed the contents, grimacing a little.

_These things might keep you alive, but they've got a long way to go on taste. _

Washing the meal down with some water, it occurred to the operative that a call to Jan was in order. At the very least, he could relate his current situation to her and get her take on things. What he'd never admit to another living soul was that he also wanted to hear Jan's voice. Smiling to himself, he pulled the communicator from his belt and adjusted the device to the scrambled frequency they'd selected for the mission.

"Katarn to _Moldy Crow_, come in please."

He waited for a response, but none came.

"_Moldy Crow, _this is Katarn, please respond."

A minute passed, no answer.

"Katarn to Ors. You there, Jan?"

Still no answer.

Worry beginning to creep into his heart, Kyle called several more times, but received not the slightest reply. It occurred to him that it might just be a transmission foulup or…

_No, _he told himself, shaking his head, _I'm not going to think that way. Jan's fine, so's Weeg._

But when he tried the communicator again, the result was the same.

"Blast."

Deactivating the device and returning it to his belt, Kyle rose to his feet. He decided he'd try Jan and Wee Gee later; he had a mission to complete. Drawing out his lightsaber, he activated it, watching the emerald blade appear with its distinctive _snap-hiss_. He slashed it across the power distribution panel, watching as the panel shorted out, the power indicator going completely dark. And from outside, he heard the victorious screech of the Mailocs as they flew forward, seeking him out. One appeared just outside the doorway to the room, attempting to fly inside, but unable to because of its size.

Grimacing in disgust at the sight of the ugly creature, Kyle drew his blaster out and pumped three shots into the alien avian. Its wings shattered, life's blood draining, and the Mailoc fell with a final screech into the river below. Moving outside the room, Kyle looked for the other one when he spotted the creature, diving at him, extending its barbed tail. Ducking down even as he fired, Kyle fought a wave of nausea as the smell of the Mailoc hit him. The ugly yellow creature flew past him with barely a foot worth of clearance, already dead, what remained of the body falling forward until it struck the water and disappeared.

"Blasted ugly things," Kyle muttered as he rose to his feet.

He searched the immediate area, wary of further attack, but no more Mailocs appeared. Still on guard, but growing impatient, Kyle moved onto the new path, following as it turned to the left, spotting and shooting two more Mailocs hovering high above. He soon found himself before a body of water encased on all sides to form a square pool, with one corner slightly cut off. The water itself was clear as glass and Kyle could see a large rock ledge about four feet down. The ledge took up nearly the entire space, save for a narrow, triangular slash to one side which showed that the true bottom further down. With nowhere else to go, the operative was about to step into the water when he heard the beating of leathery wings and sensing, rather than seeing, the approaching Mailoc dived headfirst into the water just as the creature's barbed stinger swung down, but met only empty air. Turning over, Kyle spotted the ugly yellow form and had his blaster aimed even before he'd surfaced. Three shots sent the Mailoc dropping to the ground, twitching briefly before it lay still.

_I _really_ hate those things, _he thought, eyes surveying the area about him. He saw the wide slash in the rock where the alien avian had been hiding. To the left and higher up on the wall was a square opening that looked big enough to accommodate a man. For a moment, the operative considered trying to Force Jump up there, but decided not to waste the energy. Besides, if he missed, the fall back into the water wouldn't exactly be comfortable. Floating over to where the opening was, Kyle took a deep breath and submerged, guiding himself down past the last and finding a nearly identical one below the first. There was also a narrow channel and an opening in the rock wall in front of him.

_Guess that's where I'm going._

He stroked forward, trying not to react to the sensation in his stomach as he slid through the opening and for a brief time, was surrounded on all three sides. Fortunately, the channel widened out and even as the operative began to feel the need for a breath, he saw an opening in the right hand wall. Without a current to fight against, he was easily able to swim inside the large opening, but found himself facing a dead end seconds later. Fighting against the feeling of being trapped and the growing need in his lungs, Kyle spotted an opening directly above and floated that way. He soon found himself in a partially enclosed room, a rock ledge appearing to his right and directly ahead, an angled ramp leading up. Though the demand from his lungs was growing urgent, the operative also experienced a sensation of relief, which quickly turned to surprise as a Mailoc appeared directly above, its barbed tail swinging down, slicing into the water directly above, just missing Kyle. Fear and anger cried with equal fervor inside his mind, nearly overwhelming the operative. His hands rose in a defensive move and that's when he saw and remembered he still had his blaster. The Mailoc had moved away, but now circled in for a new attack. Getting his footing on the rock ramp, Kyle pushed himself up and out of the water. Drawing in a lungful of air, he also managed to mash the trigger of the weapon, sensing crimson death spewing from the muzzle. The Mailoc's screams echoed in the space as it was struck multiple times before falling to the ground, dead.

Coming out of the water and onto dry land, Kyle allowed himself a few minutes' rest and worked to calm his racing heart. As his breathing began to slow, the operative took in the space he was in. A natural cavern, there seemed nary a straight place anywhere, some parts rounded, others describing sharp angles. It was dim as well, the sunlight providing barely enough illumination for the operative to see his way unaided. Standing up, he began to explore out of curiosity and found a narrow ramp rising up along one of the walls. Stepping onto it, Kyle climbed up until a gap in the ceiling above allowed the sunshine to bathe him in warm light. Reaching the top, the operative found a pathway before him that soared above the water as it led off to the right. Stepping onto it, Kyle found another, much shorter pathway to the left that dead-ended into a square opening. Peering through, he saw water below in a familiarly shaped pool and seconds later, recognized it as the one he had been only a short time ago.

_So this is where the opening went to._

Turning round, Kyle moved down the pathway in the opposite direction until it ended into another square opening. However, there was no pool below him this time. Instead, he saw a cavernous, roughly circular canyon open to the sky and dropping down until nothing but darkness was visible. The operative also spotted ledges ahead, to the left and right and directly below where he was, but to get to any presented a challenge he wasn't willing to engage in for the moment. Returning to the dimly lit room, Kyle swam down and out of the opening he'd come through just enough to let him see what lay ahead. And what he saw wasn't exactly heartening. The channel was large enough to be sure, but continued on for several feet until it dropped out of sight. To swim it was no great endeavor, but to hold his breath that long…

_Well, nothing for it but to try._

Swimming back up into the room, Kyle took several deep breaths before swimming back down and into the channel. At first, it was easy going. A slight current _had_ developed, but nothing he couldn't manage. However, as the channel dipped down further and described a turn to the right, Kyle's aching lungs could go no further. He made it back into the room just as black spots began to fill his vision. Several minutes passed as he worked air back into his starving lungs.

_Okay, that didn't work so well_.

He considered a second attempt, but shook his head at the idea. Who knew how long the channel went on for? A hundred feet? Two hundred?

"I can't do it," he muttered.

_**And so you have given up?**_

Unable to calm himself in time, Kyle responded with both frustration and anger in his voice.

"What do you expect me to do, Rahn? Grow gills? Become a fish? It's not like I…"

The operative's voice trailed off as he realized that he still had a trump card to play. When he next responded to the old Jedi, it was with chagrin and regret.

_I'm sorry, Rahn. Guess I'm just getting a bit worn with everything that's happened so far._

_**I understand your feelings well, Kyle. This mission would be a test for even a seasoned Jedi. But you've met every challenge so far. Take encouragement from that and do not dwell on your failures. Stay strong in the Force.**_

A small smile crossed the operative's face as Rahn spoke and he felt a sort of joy inside.

_I can do this; I'm going to do this._


	24. Chapter 24: The One Called Maw

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall Book 2, Part 2: Birth of a Jedi**

**Chapter 24: The One Called Maw**

A/N: Hello again, everyone! Shanesnest here with the chapter you've been waiting for! The chapter with one of the quintessential lightsaber battles in the Jedi Knight game, Kyle vs. Maw! It took me a little while to write, but after having going through it during the editing process, I think you'll find the wait worth it. At least, I hope so! And beyond this place in time comes a key decision for our hero, does he acknowledge the Light Side once and for all, or does he choose the promised power of the Dark Side? And what of Jan? Where does she fit into all of this? Well, the answer to _that_ question doesn't come until Chapter 25, but in the meantime, I hope you enjoy what I have prepared for you. So let's do them shout outs!

Nerwen Aldarion: In a scene that's coming when Sariss confronts Kyle, the actress playing has this look on her face as she draws her lightsaber that says to me that to Sariss, the Dark Side is something she savors the way you'd savor a good meal. I may have gone a bit overhead with the stammering guy, but I wanted to convey just exactly how frightening Sariss is. You knew I'd let Jan get captured? Oh right, that's what happens in the game! Duh on me! In one of the coming cutscenes, Boc is shown kneeling next to Jan and constantly reaching out to touch her even when she tries to move away. You'd think he'd never seen a girl! Good call on Yun. He's at the point where he's wondering if the Dark Side is really what he wants, and it leads him later on to a climatic decision! Don't worry about Weeg, I'm working out something for him that I think you'll like. Yeah, Rahn is going to have more of a presence now leading up to the battle with Jerec.

Tinuviel Undomiel: Sorry, sorry, don't hit, don't hit! I couldn't agree more. At times when I've been writing these scenes, I can feel a sense of urgency as well as foreboding. Oh believe me, I was tempted to have Jan give him a fairly savage kick, but the end result wouldn't have been too good for her. Oh well. Oh, you don't know? Jan is going to meet Jerec, oh yes, she is going to.

Phygmalion: Yeah, you have a point there. It was probably overkill. Oh well, such are the things that happen. Yeah, Jan being captured ain't that great, but so the game goes. So, you know which path I'm taking eh? Well, I guess it is pretty obvious. I am going to consider writing the Dark Side path.

Ovall Aocrog: Sorry, man. Never mean to have these delays. The stuttering guy was probably overkill. The whole idea was to show just how evil Sariss is. But yeah, she ain't got nuthin' on Vader! Totally agree on Boc, he's freaky and hard to look at.

A/N: One interesting tidbit for your consideration that I was thinking about recently. Note that aside from Jerec, none of the other Dark Jedi use red lightsabers. Yun's is golden yellow, Gorc and Pic's are kinda orange as is Maw's while Sariss and Boc use blue lightsabers. Kinda weird, huh? Probably some reason behind it. Anyway, enough chit chat from me. Please read and enjoy!

* * *

**Planet Ruusan**

**Underwater Cave**

**Continued from Chapter 23 **

_**Good, **_replied Rahn_**, and now, concentrate Kyle, see the air inside your lungs, see it being refreshed and lasting for as long as you need it to. **_

Kyle's eyes drifted closed as the old Jedi spoke, his chest rising and falling with ever expanding breaths until, his eyes opening lazily, the operative stood and moved into the water, submerging and swimming out into the channel. Arms pulling and legs kicking, he swam ahead, the walls of the channel slipping past him. He moved through the turn and followed the path as it sloped down. His lungs began to ache, but Kyle concentrated, imagining them filled with fresh air and the ache went away.

_It worked!_

_**Concentrate! **_Rahn admonished.

Refocusing his mind, Kyle continued to swim through the channel, noticing that he was picking up speed, the current moving faster. And then, he was out of the narrow channel and into a much larger one, the bottom at least a dozen feet below. The current here was very strong and the operative felt it pull at him, his body nearly turning over. And even as he worked to orient himself, his control slipped and his lungs began to ache all over again.

_Got to get to the surface!_

He saw it above him, the sunlight drawing yellow-white shafts in the water and creating dazzling display of blue and white at the surface. Kyle pulled with all his might, fighting against the sensation of wanting to open his mouth and draw in a breath. And if that wasn't enough, there came the sound of a low roar from somewhere behind him. Sparing a look over his shoulder, Kyle felt his heart leap in fear as the amphorous shape of a Dianoga appeared just below and behind him.

_Oh Sithspit!_

The shock he felt lent a brief burst of additional strength to his arms and with a last, desperate pull, his head and shoulders exploded out of the water where he drew a quick breath before falling back in. The current was drawing him along still and he could see part of the Dianoga's body rise out of the water as it drew closer. Casting about desperately, Kyle saw what looked like a low ledge just ahead and to his right. He started to reach a hand out, but quickly saw it wasn't enough. His heart was hammering in his chest and the fear of what might happen threatening to fill his mind.

_No! I can't give in!_

Forcing himself to concentrate, Kyle pictured himself coming up out of the water with his mind's eye. Closing his eyes briefly, he added to the image pushing off from where he was and, as the Force responded, the operative's body rocketed out of the water and into the air. Sensing what was happening, Kyle opened his eyes and saw the ledge approaching fast as he fell towards it, a bit too fast as it turned out. His feet hit hard, knocking him off balance and spilling the operative to the ground. He rolled several times, stopping just short of where he would have fallen back into the water. Body aching from the sudden impact, Kyle lay there for a time, the sunlight beating down on him until he finally felt able to move. Remembering the Dianoga, he sat up and looked about, but it had disappeared. Reminding himself to keep his feet clear of the water lest the beast return, the operative examined his surroundings.

At first, the space seemed a lot like the first river he walked along at the beginning of the mission. But a second glance showed that there were no pathways here, save for the narrow ledge he sat on and two more beyond this one. The river here was also wider and as Kyle had learned, the current was far swifter. He also noted two areas where rock walls overhung the river, forming a sort of arch, and one of these "arches" appeared to be no more than five feet above the swiftly moving wate. Kyle thought about trying to swim against the current to see where the water was coming from, but decided against it. Doing so would just exhaust his reserves of strength and besides, there was the Dianoga to consider.

Just then, the beasts' red-colored body surfaced, moving away from the operative's location before submerging again. It reappeared less than a minute later, this time moving towards the ledge Kyle was on and then submerging a second time. It quickly became apparent to the operative that was going to have to get back into the water if he wished to proceed any further, but how to deal with the Dianoga?

Reaching down to his belt, he pulled out the lightsaber, but didn't light it just yet. Taking several deep breaths, he held the last one and jumped into the water, sinking down only a few feet as the current grabbed him. The Dianoga was there too, and began to swiftly move towards the operative. There was no _snap-hiss_ as Kyle pressed the activation stud on the saber, but a forest of bubbles materialized as the emerald green beam flared to life. The Dianoga was drawing dangerously close, its lipless mouth opening as it drew closer. Remembering that the water would make his strikes slower and being mindful of his air, Kyle waited until the beast was nearly on top of him before he drew the glowing beam across the creature's underside. A howl of pained protest filled the water, growing louder as Kyle struck a second time. A black ichor issued from this second cut and with a final shudder, the Dianoga twisted up and around, its' mouth opening a final time before the lifeless body began to sink towards the bottom.

Mentally sighing in relief, Kyle stroked for the surface, drawing in a grateful breath. With the current pulling him along, he treaded water, watching as the rock walls moved past him, then a quick bit of shade as he slid past a rock overhang and back into the sunlight. That's when his eyes caught an odd sight. Ahead and above was a large pipe, connected to the walls at both ends and spanning the river. However, it also looked like a piece of scrap, sections of it showing rust and the kinds of wear that would have normally consigned it to the trash heap. The right side was bowed down slightly and the left angled up as if to compensate. All in all, it looked like an engineer's nightmare come to life. But as Kyle floated closer, he quickly forgot the pipe as his eyes spotted, soaring high above, a very large bridge. Red framework covered the dully glinting steel, pale lights visible along the superstructure and Kyle could imagine a roadway of sorts above. This thought was soon confirmed as the loud sound of metal feet was heard, moving in slow, rhythmic fashion. Craning his neck, the operative saw they belonged to a Scout Walker. The AT-ST walked with its lumbering steps to one side of the bridge, then turned round and came back the other way. Its cockpit was clearly visible and as Kyle reasoned seconds later…

_If I can see them, they can see me!_

Quickly, he dived under the water, going deep, hoping he hadn't been seen. The turbolaser cannons mounted just under the Walker's cockpit would turn the water around him into a seething cauldron within seconds. He stroked faster, hoping to move out of visual range. As he did so, the operative spotted a narrow ledge running along the right hand wall about a foot below the surface of the water. Deciding to use it as a guide to help him move away from lumbering AT-ST above, he swam just over it, following along until he noticed a trapezoidal-shaped opening in the rock. Where it led was unclear, but with his air beginning to run out, the choice was clear. He swam into the opening, and found the water here was much shallower, maybe six feet deep. He started to float up, lungs aching, when his eyes caught sight of a stormtrooper peering down into the water, already bringing his weapon to bear. Crimson bolts sliced into the water and for a moment, Kyle nearly panicked.

_Easy, Katarn, it's only one trooper. You can handle this. _

Concentrating even as more shots lanced through the water, Kyle thrust a hand upward and on the thin lip of shoreline above, the trooper found himself knocked back, his gun arm thrown off balance as the Force Push hit him. Below, Kyle took advantage of the moment's distraction and drew out the rail gun. He quickly sighted and pulled the primary trigger. The water bubbled and hissed as the projectile rocketed out of the weapon and into the air, striking the trooper full in the chest before exploding. The cry of surprise followed by pain was clearly heard even underwater and the result confirmed a moment later as the Imperial's lifeless body fell into the water, quickly sinking to the bottom of the channel. Kyle nearly exploded from the water himself, desperately drawing in a lungful of air and gasping loudly as he swam to the hexagonal-shaped lip of rock the trooper had occupied and pulled himself onto it. Minutes passed as the operative, eyes closed, drew in breath after breath. When the ache in his chest finally subsided, Kyle examined his surroundings. There was another body of water to his right, although the surface of it moved sluggishly, indicating little to no current. It became apparent to the operative that he was in a small tributary that connected the river he had just come from with the one to his right. Allowing himself more time to rest, Kyle devoured another ration pack, washing it down with the cool-tasting water. Once he began to feel more tired than exhausted, he decided to continue, slipping back into the water and swimming ahead, finding not another river but instead a large, ellipse-shaped lake that looked to be quite deep. Further contemplation was cut off as Kyle spotted another Dianoga, coming right at him. Strangely, he felt more annoyed than angry as he brought out the rail gun.

"I've got no time to play with you," he muttered to himself, pulling the trigger. The first charge hit the creature and exploded, eliciting a roar and a brief pause, but no other effect. The second shot, however, ripped the red-skinned form open and with one final roar, it turned over and went still before beginning its journey to the bottom of the lake. Spotting a second Dianoga about two hundred yards away, Kyle surfaced long enough to take a breath, then dove under again, lining up the sights of the rail gun on the amphorous form and pulling the trigger twice. The beast gave no sign it saw the incoming fire and let out only a brief, painful roar before turning over and joining its companion on the bottom. Surfacing, Kyle felt some relief at having dealt with the threat, but also found a new one waiting. The walls surrounding the lake arched high into the sky and were uniform except for a square-shaped opening at the far end. And inside this opening was a Mailoc, its wings beating furiously to keep it aloft, but other making no sign it had spotted the operative.

_Let's make sure it doesn't._

He was about to fire when a thought came to him and he traded the rail gun for the concussion rifle. Lining up on the ugly yellow brute, he pulled the primary trigger. As with the rail gun, the recoil pushed him underwater briefly, but he quickly surfaced, in time to see the blue-white orb strike the Mailoc. Its scream echoed across the expanse as its body fell out of sight. Still wary, Kyle swam out into the lake, head on a swivel, checking for any other attackers, but finding none. Moments later, he spotted a path running along the curve of the near wall and rising up to a high ledge.

_Guess that's my way out of here._

Tracing the path with his eyes and finding the landing where the water gently lapped against the rock, he swam over and climbed out onto dry land. The sun bathed him in its warm light and the operative reasoned it wouldn't be too long until his clothes dried. He began to move up the path, watching for any sequencer charges. None appeared, but as he negotiated the first turn in the path and moved towards the second, his ears detected what sounded like a turbolaser battery firing. But as he'd seen nothing from the water, he dismissed it as something else right up until the portion of the wall directly above his head exploded. Instinctively ducking down, the operative was peppered with a shower of small rocks and shrouded in a cloud of dust and smoke. Looking about, certain another shot was coming any second, he spotted what he was looking for. In the wall directly opposite and about five feet higher than where he was sat two turbolaser batteries inside a rectangular cutout. Remembering his previous encounter, Kyle grabbed for his saber just as the second blast struck his shield, the energy absorbed, but the impact slamming him against the wall, driving the breath from him. He started to fall forward, but quickly recalled where he was and let his knees collapse under him, turning the fall from a headlong plunge into a short vertical drop. His lungs spasmed, trying to draw in air even as the nerve endings along his back all seemed to scream at the same time, disrupting his concentration. The saber was still clutched in his right hand, but was all but useless in its deactivated state.

_Got to try and focus, _he thought, gritting his teeth, _but the pain… it hurts. _

Coming in right on the heels of this was a new thought, one he had from Rahn, Luke and Ovall more than once.

_What is pain to the Force_?

And as soon as he thought, the operative experienced a curious sensation. His back still burned and his lungs ached to draw in fresh air, but it was as if all that was pushed aside for the moment. And in the vacuum left behind, a calming peace filled him as Kyle felt the Force.

The lightsaber came to life a second later, the _snap-hiss_ music to his ears. And then his hands moved, his body responding, the emerald blade slicing across and down to sent a turbolaser blast shooting up into the sky. The blade now described a half arc as it cut through the air and deflected a second blast. It shouldn't have been possible, Kyle knew, but it was happening. Again and again, with a "shing" sound, the incoming fire from the turbolaser was deflected away and with a slight adjustment, sent back towards the emplacements. Their armored hulls withstood the first few blasts, but after a half dozen impacts, were penetrated. The arming systems shorted out, causing the turrets to go wild, rotating crazily about their axes and firing indiscriminately before they cooked off in a pair of explosions that echoed across the space. And as things returned to a sense of normality and the pain returned, Kyle decided to retrace his progress back to the bottom of the path to rest and recover. Another medpac was expended to treat his aching back while a couple of splashes of water cleared his eyes and throat of the dust and dirt that had penetrated.

_Okay then, let's try this again._

He surmounted the path a second time, climbing unmolested to the top. But what initially appeared to be a ledge overlooking the lake quickly opened up in large, rectangular-shaped opening at least nine feet high and twenty feet wide. Rock walls inside indicated that the room had been carved out as did the gray metal pillars visible inside, partitioning the space inside. There were also two large silver crates and couple of equally large rocks. It was behind one of these that Kyle spied a stormtrooper, seemingly oblivious to the operative's presence.

_Okay, let's see if I can take him out quietly._

Crouching down, the operative crab-walked into the dimly lit space, sliding around the first pillar until he had a clear shot at the stormtrooper. Bringing out the bowcaster, he aimed the weapon and squeezed the secondary trigger, sending a single green-white blast into the Imperial, who crumpled a second later, but not before letting out a loud cry, which drew the attention of a second trooper. But even as fire from a repeater rifle began to impact around him, Kyle lined up the bowcaster and with a second pull of the trigger, sent the second Imperial the way of the first. Waiting until he was sure no more were coming, the operative crept forward, staying in the shadows cast by the overhead glowpanels until he rounded the second pillar and spotted another room directly ahead, brightly lit, showing the mottled pattern of the gray floor and the rock that the room had been carved from forming the walls. The ceiling was comprised of sheets of dark gray metal and was low enough the Kyle felt faint stirrings of claustrophobia. But his attention was quickly diverted as a framed opening appeared to his left and beyond, wall to ceiling computers, green, yellow, blue and red telltales glowing and flashing.

Curious, he moved into this room, dispatching the stormtrooper standing inside with a blast from the bowcaster. Finding no terminals to try and access the mass of computers, Kyle turned away from them and found something much more to his liking, a small equipment bay where he was able to recharge his shield and replenish both his blaster and the rail gun, along with the power packs from the troopers repeater rifles. There was also a large window here, framed in a ridged black metal where the lower edged extended further out than the upper. The operative was also able to detect the clanking footsteps of the AT-ST, seeming nearby. Keeping low, he peered over the edge of the window and felt a thrill of satisfaction run through at the scene outside. Several feet below was the wide ramp spanning the river and the Scout Walker tramping across it one way, then the other. But the sight beyond this was what had really excited Kyle. Black and gray walls reaching as high as the surrounding rock walls described an installation of sorts and judging from the mass of troopers moving around inside, Kyle guessed he had found part of the main base, which put him all the closer to the Valley. However, getting inside presented a challenge as well since the operative could also see the yellowish glow of a forcefield protecting the yawning opening leading inside.

_And with my luck, _Kyle thought, _the controls to deactivate the forcefield are inside._

Feeling a little less encouraged than before, the operative cast about, trying to decide what to do next. He had spotted a lift shaft opposite the room he was in now that would most likely lead down, but with that Scout Walker there…

It was then that Kyle's eyes were drawn to the rail gun, and then to the window ledge he lay on.

_If I could cause a distraction down there…_

Barely five seconds had passed before he was braced against the window, the stock of the rail gun socked into his shoulder. He sighted on the Scout Walker and pulled the primary trigger, feeling the weapon lurch as the charge rocketed out of it, trailing smoke. Waiting until the weapon had inserted a new shell, Kyle fired again, then twice more. Below, the AT-ST staggered in midstep as the first charge hit it, but seemingly did no damage. The second impacted with similar results, but as the third and fourth sailed in and struck, the operative saw part of the leg mechanism explode as well. The Walker's pilot tried to recover, but with a second explosion, the machine toppled to one side and fell, striking the ground with a loud crash.

_Yes! Got it!_

Coming off the window ledge, Kyle holstered the rail gun as he ran for the lift, stepping on and pressing the button to send it descending to the floor below where he found another large room with four silvery crates inside, two of them stacked on top of each other. Ignoring them, the operative looked for and found the only door large enough to admit a Walker, pressing the button on a nearby control panel that sent the door rising up. He emerged onto a plateau where more crates were situated, but ignored them as he ran forward and onto the bridge, sparing a brief look over the side to see the river below. The Scout Walker lay on its side like a motionless insect and after confirming the pilot was dead, Kyle moved past and towards the large opening protected by the humming forcefield.

Drawing as close as he dared, the operative was stunned to see a half dozen stormtroopers emerge from the base inside and head in his direction, some already firing their weapons. But this proved of little worth as the forcefield deflected all the shots away. Even three senior stormtroopers, the yellow shoulder badges showing their advanced rank came and added to the mess, firing their repeater rifles. And as if this wasn't enough, two turbolaser emplacements situated at opposite sides of the base began to fire as well. The forcefield absorbed, and then deflected, these shots as well. And as Kyle watched in naked amusement, several of the troopers were hit… with their own weapons!

_And this is what I was a part of once, _the operative thought, shaking his head, _unbelievable_.

Staying there a bit longer, Kyle finally decided he'd had enough of this Keystone Kops display and turned round, running back across the bridge and into the large room, encountering three more stormtroopers.

_I should've known._

Retreating back onto the plateau, Kyle played a quick game of hide and seek with the Imperials, dispatching all three in a matter of minutes. But as he moved back inside the room with the stacked boxes, the operative realized he had hit a dead end, having found no additional paths.

_Guess the troopers weren't the only ones who got distracted._

There was a smaller room inside the large one, but proved to be of little use to Kyle, other than a few more powerpacks for his blaster. Mind whirling, trying to figure out what to do next, he drifted towards the lift shaft, wondering if he should go back to the upper level. That's when he spotted gray bars in what appeared to be the bottom, but after climbing down, Kyle could see there was more to the shaft. Bringing out the lightsaber, he swung it down, slicing the bars open and creating a hole large enough for him to jump down, with a little help from the Force as the distance was over ten feet. Standing at the real bottom now, Kyle observed a narrow corridor cut into the rock, the entrance covered with a set of bars that the lightsaber sliced through in a matter of seconds. Climbing up into the shaft, Kyle moved forward, negotiating a right hand turn, and then traveling straight through the dimly lit space, emerging back into the sunshine directly in front of something he never expected to see up close.

_You have got to be kidding me!_

Directly ahead and just below where he stood was the twisted and rusting pipe he'd seen from the river. It described a route across the river and to an opening on the other side. But the idea of crossing it…

_I can't believe Imperial Engineers would put up something like this! It's nuts!_

But with no other choice, Kyle tentatively stepped onto the pipe, hearing it groan and creak. Whispering a silent prayer that it would hold; he moved carefully across, feeling the metal shift a little and give off nearly constant stream of noises, some more frightening than other. It was with much gratitude that the operative reached the other side and climbed up into the shaft carved into the rock. But then he was presented with a new dilemma as the path diverged, one leading off the left and the other to a ramp that rose out of sight. Contemplating the choices, Kyle decided on the nearer and turned left, moving into the corridor and following the path until it dead-ended, an opening carved into the ceiling, but blocked by a set of bars. Bringing the saber out once again, Kyle slashed through these and was about to pull himself up when he heard the clipped mechanical voice of a stormtrooper.

"Hold it right there!"

Dropping back down, Kyle retreated just as laser fire struck the place he had stood in seconds before.

_Guess I'm going the other way._

Retracing his path, Kyle followed the second corridor, which proved to go on for far longer than the first before reaching another set of ceiling mounted bars. Slashing through them and climbing up, Kyle found himself in a room with dark metal walls, a door shaped opening in the left hand wall. Despite a row of light panels in the ceiling, the room was somewhat dim but didn't keep the operative from seeing the six orange fuel drums sitting a short distance away.

"I'd better be careful with blaster fire."

Suddenly, the operative got an idea as he gazed at the fuel drums. Pulling a thermal detonator off his belt, he armed the device and set it by the closest container. He had just let go of the silvery orb and stood up when a stormtrooper stepped into the room. The two of them stared at each other for what seemed an eternity and then Kyle dived for the opening in the floor as the trooper opened up with his blaster. Seconds later, the operative saw the opening fill with fire as the detonator went off, followed by the fuel drums. The firestorm consumed the trooper, whose lifeless body was thrown into the shaft. Not particularly comfortable being in the confined with the dead Imperial, Kyle scrambled up through the opening as soon as he felt it was safe. Emerging from the now fire-blackened room, he brought out the rail gun as he moved into a brightly lit square shaped with two black crates and a large, silver one. There was an opening in the opposite wall leading outside, but as Kyle studied it, he spotted the forcefield covering the large opening and the fallen Walker beyond.

_No way am I going out there, it'd be a killing field._

Instead, he turned to the left moving through a square-shaped opening and through a corridor of gray walls and white glowpanels along the upper edges. This brought him to a room almost identical to the one he had just left except this one had three black crates. Slowing his approach, Kyle spotted a stormtrooper crouched by one of the crates, his back turned towards the operative.

_Your mistake, buddy_.

A pull of the secondary trigger sent a rail charge rocketing towards the Imperial, striking him in the back, Emitting a cry of surprise, the trooper was starting to turn around when the charge went off. As the mess of now broken armor fell to the ground, Kyle stepped into the room and saw an opening to the right identical to the one in the first room. Beyond it, he could see more large silver crates and a gray-black wall rising out of sight. The Force seemed to whisper in his mind, telling him this was the place he needed to go. At first, the idea seemed ludicrous. But then, Kyle considered the crates. They were tall, at least fifteen feet high and nine feet wide.

_Just might be enough to provide some cover. _

Crouching down, the operative moved out of the room and behind one of the crates. Glancing around, he saw this was an untenable position at best. Arranged in a rough semicircle around and having a clear line of fire were guard positions with at least two stormtroopers each. He also spotted one of the two turbolaser emplacements at the far end and could only assume the other was directly behind and above. Hearing the sound of machinery, he looked to his right and saw a large door coming down over an equally large opening in the wall nearly opposite from where he was. It struck the operative as unusual since the door did not come straight down, but sat at about a 25-degree angle. And though he felt exposed, no one seemed to be noticing him. Looking at the gray-black wall again, Kyle noticed an open platform about twenty feet up. And as he stared at it, the Force spoke again, telling him this was where he needed to go.

Nodding to himself, the operative tried to move to the relative safety of another nearby crate, but no sooner had he reached it than the targeting sensors on the distant turbolaser picked him up. Seeing the barrels of the weapon turn his way, Kyle knew it was only a matter of seconds. Spotting a door nearby, he made a dash for it just as the turbolaser began to fire. Amazingly, none of the stormtroopers spotted him, well that is except for the two standing about halfway up a ramp just inside the door he entered. With his heart beating quicklyr and adrenaline beginning to pump, Kyle wasted no time bringing out his lightsaber, the emerald blade shimmering to life with its characteristic _snap-hiss._ Though it could have been considered suicidal, he charged the troopers, swinging the saber in a wide arc. The emerald blade sliced one trooper's head clear off his body and then, as Kyle reversed his arc, sliced the other through the chest. Both barely got off strangled cries before they fell. Not quite comprehending what he'd done, Kyle stared at the decapitated body for several seconds, not moving until he heard a shout from outside.

_Move, Katarn!_

Racing up the ramp, Kyle emerged onto the open platform only to find the second turbolaser, sitting in its alcove, barely five feet away, the barrels on it already rotating in his direction. A moment's hesitation nearly cost the operative his life as the turbolaser opened fire. But his body, seeming to move of its own volition, reacted, the emerald saber beam slicing up and across, sending the blast harmlessly up into the air.

_**Kyle! You must activate the switch for that hatch you saw, and then run for it as fast you can!**_

Not quite understanding, but also not questioning, Kyle spotted the switch and ran over to it, yanking it down. He heard the sound of machinery again as that same large door rose back up on its tracks.

_**Now, go! Quickly! Use the Force!**_

With more stormtroopers coming up the ramp and the turbolaser still firing, Kyle didn't think, didn't ask, didn't wonder, he simply obeyed. Jumping off the platform, he felt the Force catch him, slowing what surely would have a deadly fall into a relatively soft landing. His feet moved; long strides as he began to run. But he felt so slow.

_Got… to… go… faster!_

As if in response to the desperate thought, Kyle felt himself going faster. To the stormtroopers who were firing at him, the running figure became little more than a blur as it raced past them and through the opening.

_**Now, the door! Shut it!**_

Casting about, Kyle saw the switch embedded in the wall and ran for it, smashing his hand against the control. The mechanism responded and seconds later, the angled door thudded down into its closed position.

"Made it!"

_**Well done, Kyle. But do not let your guard down just yet. There is still danger here.**_

"Yes, Rahn," the operative said, even as he worked to get his breath back. The Force-inspired dash here had left him a bit winded and drained. Drawing in deep breaths, Kyle surveyed the place he was in. Open to the sky, the rock walls soared up what looked to be at least a hundred feet. The Imperial engineers had been at work here, as evidenced by the metal ramp just ahead and angling down to a floor of sorts. Running up the back wall was what Kyle determined to be a lift mechanism. Craning his neck, he saw a platform way above; light gray lines forming a border with dark gray squares in between. To either side were what appeared to be smaller and slightly shorter platforms, their silver and black honeycomb structure visible even from this far away. The operative's mind puzzled at what their purpose was for a moment, perhaps part of a mechanism to keep the lift from falling should the power fail. The sound of a blaster shot striking the door behind him quickly brought Kyle's attention back to the present. Turning to look at the huge door, he heard more weapons fire striking it. He waited to see if the door would hold, and after a minute of continuous fire, it showed no sign of giving.

_Whew! Lucked out on that one!_

Turning back around, the operative noticed that just shy of the back wall on the right had side, an opening had cut been cut into the rock. Describing a nearly square, low red lights were visible on the doorframe as well as on one of the walls inside the room. The rest of the interior was dim, almost dark. Knowing he needed to investigate in order to keep from shot in the back, Kyle made his way towards it even as the door behind knocked and pinged with the multitudes of weapons fire striking it. Choosing to ignore that for the moment, he concentrated on the room he was drawing close to, nearly to the lip when his danger sense prickled. Instantly alert, Kyle started to reach for his saber when a stormtrooper came out of the room, his blaster at the ready.

"Hold it right th…"

That was as far as the Imperial before the emerald blade of the lightsaber cut into his chest. Kyle was as nearly surprised, having jabbed the weapon forward as he activated it. He'd hoped to frighten the trooper, but now watched helplessly as the lifeless body slumped, falling to the ground even as the operative pulled the glowing blade away, deactivating it a moment later.

_Not exactly what I'd intended._

Moving past the body, he entered the room, finding nothing of interest except a switch in the right hand wall, the yellow glow from it providing some illumination to the otherwise dark space. Kyle wondered why it was there and then, stepping outside, looked up at the lift as well as another switch in the back wall that was a good three feet above him, too far to reach.

_I wonder…_

Pressing the switch inside the room, he heard nothing at first, but then a low mechanical hum reached his ears and looking up, he saw the platform descending, coming to a stop almost in line with the edge of the angled metal ramp. Kyle looked to the back wall and saw that with the platform in place, the switch was easily reachable now. A short jump brought him onto one of the gray squares and he walked forward to the switch, which showed two green arrows pointing upwards. Pressing it, Kyle felt a brief tremor under his feet as the lift moved into action, smoothly rising up. No less wary than he was before, the operative had his blaster out and ready to fire as the lift came to a stop on the upper level. Here Kyle saw a large room with two of the small black crates in front of him and two large silvery ones with the strange red-colored symbols behind. His theory earlier about additional catwalks was confirmed as he saw them to the right and left of the platform along with the mechanisms designed to act in an emergency to hold the object in place. There was a room almost directly to his right quite similar to the one below except this doorframe was missing the red lights, instead showing some metal framework. The larger room directly ahead was shaped not unlike one of the barns back on Sulon. Glowpanels were fitted along the entrance and ran along the ceiling as well. The angled upper walls seemed unfinished, exposing the metal framework that comprised them along with some exposed piping leading down the dull gray walls.

The operative's danger sense was practically a klaxon as he spotted a platform ahead and to his right, about five feet up. To the left, the wall had been opened up to describe a room and from where he stood, the operative could see at least one computer panel. Just then, a guttural voice called out from the direction.

"That Jedi's gotta be around here somewhere."

Kyle nearly laughed aloud at this. Granted, he had suspected the Imperials had detected his presence with all the gunfire and explosions, but to hear it said they thought it was a Jedi doing all this!

_I'll take that as a compliment._

"Drop your weapons!"

Kyle's head snapped to the right, but not in time as a stormtrooper, emerging from the room to his right opened up with his blaster. Trying to dodge and return fire, the operative sought cover behind one of the small black boxes. But this proved quickly futile as a figure emerged from the room to the left.

"Oh great," the operative muttered disgustedly.

For the person he saw was not your garden variety stormtrooper. This was one of the officers normally stationed as part of a Star Destroyer's gunnery crew. Highly trained and ruthlessly efficient, these men wore armored vests and peaked hats to protect them against the shock and noise of the weapons they managed. This particular office carried a repeater rifle and began to fire it with deadly accuracy, the shots peppering Kyle's shield, the power indicator already beginning to drop. The operative tried moving the other way only to find the stormtrooper ready and waiting. A second stream of weapons fire began to hit the shield, making it flare brightly.

_I'd better do something and fast, _the operative thought, even as he endured the buffeting of the multiple impacts. A quick mental review showed no conventional way out of this situation. He was all but surrounded, blocked on two sides, the only way to go being the platform and beyond it, a surely lethal fall. Desperation nipping at the corners of his mind, Kyle cast about for an answer to his predicament. And that's when he remembered one of those cryptic sayings Rahn had told him long ago.

_**Can not the Jedi deprive his enemies of what is most precious to them?**_

The operative hadn't understood at the time, but as he recalled it now, the answer was crystal clear. He worked to concentrate as the shield display began to glow a warning red, the power dropping below 30%.

_Can't worry about that right now, got to focus. Got to see what it is I want to do and…_

It seemed to take more effort to do this, but after a number of seconds, Kyle sensed he had it. His right hand thrust out, the palm open, closing a second later as the arm pulled back.

For the stormtrooper, it was a moment of perfect confusion. One moment his weapon was in his hands, firing at the intruder. The next, it was ripped away, crashing to the deck several feet away.

_Got it!_

Suffused with the sensation of triumph, Kyle rose and turned to the gunnery officer, repeating the motion. Like the stormtrooper, this man was stunned to see his weapon leap from his hands, seemingly of its own accord, and fly away to land on the deck. But if the operative thought this meant his enemy was taken care of, he was quickly disabused of the notion as the officer pulled a laser knife from a pocket and with a shout, came running. Kyle had no time to think, much less time to come up with a defense. But in his mind, he saw what needed to happen and it did. The lightsaber ripped itself from his belt and flew into his hands, the _snap-hiss_ coming an instant later. And then his body moved, dropping down to one knee even as his arms swung the blade in a lateral motion that cut into the officer, nearly severing him in half. Kyle withdrew the blade as the body fell past, crashing to the deck and sliding forward, momentum carrying it forward and into the gap between the main platform the smaller one to the left. Feeling as if he were waking from a dream, Kyle shook his head as he rose from his crouch.

"Don't move!"

The press of a blaster barrel against the back of his head, the Force telling him it was the stormtrooper, having retrieved his weapon.

_Blast it! I should have been watching for him!_

"Drop the sword or whatever that is!"

When Kyle didn't immediately react, the trooper pressed the barrel forward, digging it into the operative's skin. The pain was sharp and Kyle found himself growing angry, angry at the trooper, angry at himself for letting this happen. Angry at… well, everything.

"Put that weapon down or you're going to be sorry," he said, voice firm, showing not the least bit of fear.

"You got that backwards," the Imperial said, pushing harder with the barrel, "_you_ drop _your_ weapon or I'm gonna open up a hole in your head so big…"

What happened next took less than a second. Saber still in hand, Kyle pivoted and spun, rotating 180 degrees in place and slashing up with the saber, the emerald beam cutting through the barrel of the blaster with a shower of sparks.

"What the…" the trooper began, his protest turning into a scream as Kyle hit him with a Force Push that sent the Imperial flying backwards until he sailed over the platform and plummeted to the bottom. Unlike before, the operative felt no compunction or regret at what he'd done.

_I'd better make sure there aren't any more._

Turning back around, he moved towards the room the gunnery officer had come from. As he'd anticipated, there _was_ a control room, with several computer panels and monitors and a switch mechanism. And as the operative stepped inside, he found a second officer standing there, seemingly waiting for him.

"Drop your weapon!"

"I don't think so," Kyle replied.

No further words were exchanged as the officer opened up, using the primary and secondary modes of the repeater rifle to send a seemingly endless stream of yellow-white projectiles as the operative. Concentrating, Kyle deflected several of them, but quickly found the incoming fire was just too much. And his already weakened shield was being further depleted, less than 20% power remaining.

_I need to end this before he gets me._

And on the heels of that thought came an idea so perfect that a brief smile crossed the operative's lips. Holding the saber with his right hand, cutting up and across, down and away, and the ping of deflected shots almost a steady sound, he extended his left and made the pulling motion again. But instead of the weapon being ripped away, the officer found himself dragged forward, so surprised he continued to fire the rifle right up to the point when the emerald blade cut into his chest, emerging a second later from his back. The officer managed a strangled cry; his voice already failing him as the saber cut through and destroyed his heart. Strangely fascinated, Kyle watched as the light in the man's eyes faded, his body going slack. Yanking the saber free, the operative watched as the eviscerated body fell to the deck with a thump. And where before, this scene had disturbed him, he now found it almost pleasing.

_He was the enemy,_ the operative reasoned, _and the enemy must be destroyed. _

And yet, somehow that didn't feel quite right. Killing in battle was one thing, but like this? And enjoying it? Starting to feel confused, Kyle closed down the saber and drew away from the scene before him, moving around one of the big silver crates and finding himself before a massive gray door, covering what the operative did not know. He noted that the floor before it showed diagonal black and yellow stripes as well as faded yellow symbols on the door itself indicating caution. The only other decorations were some brown triangles pointing down. Kyle searched for a control mechanism, but found none at first. Then he remembered seeing a switch in the control room. Moving back that way, he located and pulled it down, the light on it turning from red to green. Coming back around the silver crate, the operative saw that the gray door had slip up and out of sight, revealing a large lift platform inside. Massive permacrete beams in an X-shape comprised the walls, while the floor and ceiling were matched metal hatches with a barely visible split down the middle, ostensibly to allow the loading and unloading of cargo. Kyle was just about to step inside when he felt something, in the Force, something he didn't quite understand. He put a hand to his head as if it hurt, his mind trying to comprehending the sensation.

_**You sense a presence nearby, **_Rahn spoke.

_A presence?_

_**Your perceptions of the Force have grown sharper, Kyle. You can now sense others, particularly those who are also Force-sensitive.**_

_But if that's true, then that means…_

_**Yes, **_Rahn confirmed, _**wherever the lift takes you, one of Jerec's Dark Jedi awaits.**_

_Is it Jerec himself?_

_**Search your feelings, Kyle. The answer will be revealed.**_

Having a grasp of what he was feeling, the operative concentrated, focusing in on the sensation, trying to see what was causing, what or who the presence was, what…

_It's not Jerec._

_**No, but do not let your guard down even the smallest bit. Use what you have learned against whomever it is you find.**_

_But Rahn, I'm not sure. I don't feel quite like… me. Rahn? Rahn!_

But the old Jedi did not answer and this served to turn Kyle's nervousness into annoyance.

_Whoever it is up there, here I come._

He took three steps into the lift when the door came down with a loud clanking bang behind him, followed the sound of it locking into place. The operative whirled just in time to see it disappear as the lift began to rise.

_Oh great, another trap._

Kyle grasped the saber hilt more tightly as the lift rose out of the rock tunnel and into sunlight, a strong wind pulling at his hair. Looking around, he saw the ground below getting further and further away as the lift rose towards an elongated octagonal platform. As it came to a stop, a red-colored door opened first, followed by the lift doors themselves sliding apart. The feeling of a presence in the Force was even stronger now, but as Kyle peered outside, he could see no one. Checking to one side, then the other, he took two cautious steps forward, the wind here much stronger than it had been inside the lift car.

Suddenly, there was a blur of motion from above, followed the sensation of rapid movement. A sudden impact struck him in the chest, a body block strong enough to knock the operative off his feet and send him crashing to the mottled gray deck with a loud grunt. He sensed movement again, saw the blur, only now it slowed and became a man, or at least half a man. His eyes going wide with surprise and shock, Kyle studied the figure hovering above him.

* * *

Like so many of Jerec's cadre, Maw had been a promising student of the Force who had allowed himself to succumb to the lure of the Dark Side of the Force. In some ways, however, it could be argued that this fall was inevitable. Maw had struggled with his anger for many years and even with the power of the Force, could not keep himself from lashing out, sometimes uncontrollably. A Boltrunian from the planet Boltrunia, Maw was physically huge, standing well over 6 feet. Hairless, with heavy brow ridges, a wide, almost bulbous nose, and skin so rough and wrinkled-looking that his very visage inspired fear. Small, beady-looking brown eyes almost seemed to vanish in the recesses of the heavy brows, a mouth full of sharp, needle-like teeth only added to the fierce look.

Recruited by Jerec to search for the Valley of the Jedi, Maw had been part of the team that had tracked and eventually captured Rahn. However, during the Jedi's ill-fated battle aboard Jerec's flagship, a lightsaber strike had sliced into Maw, severing his body below the waist. Later, when Rahn had been beheaded by Jerec, the Miraluka had been surprised to discover the Boltrunian was still alive, using his hatred and the Dark Side of the Force to keep himself from dying. Impressed, Jerec ordered that Maw be tended to. Unable to reattach the Dark Jedi's lower half, the Boltrunian's upper torso was repaired, and then encased in a repulsorlift carriage that enabled him to move about even more quickly than he had before. Unsatisfied with the mechanism, however, Maw drove himself harder than ever before, his body hardening into a single mass of muscle and his mind expanding in its knowledge of the Dark Side until the Dark Jedi mastered a technique that enabled him to fly about, using the repulsorlift carriage only when he chose to.

And so now, he floated over the prone Kyle Katarn, gazing down at the human with undisguised contempt. Was this, he wondered, the being Jerec had put so much stock in? Could this really be the fledgling Jedi who had defeated Yun, then killed Gorc and Pic. He seemed so small, so insubstantial. But what truly drove Maw at this moment was not Kyle himself, but the glowing light the human represented in the Force. Maw hated many things, but most of all, he hated the sensation of those who chose the Light Side. Shifting his path a bit, he growled in his throat and called angrily.

"Finally, I get to wipe your putrid taste from the Force!"

The human's eyes were wide with fear and for a moment, Maw thought this would be no contest at all. But then, those same eyes narrowed, hardened, and looked back at the Dark Jedi with determination. With a _snap-hiss, _an emerald green lightsaber appeared as Katarn rose to his feet, holding the glowing weapon out in front of him with a two-handed grip.

_Ah good, perhaps you _will_ provide some sport after all._

The Boltrunian ignited his own lightsaber, a beam so orange it was nearly red with a yellow light in the inner core.

* * *

With the initial surprise melting away, Kyle had risen to his feet, igniting his lightsaber as he did so. The being floating in front of him produced one as well and the two of them faced each other, neither moving. Behind the operative, the lift shaft rose up several more feet. The octagonal platform surrounding it was comprised of squares of mottled gray metal divided by bands of darker gray. Directly ahead, the platform narrowed to a narrow catwalk barely wide enough for two men to walk down next to each other. Orange and diagonal stripes, warning symbols, covered the entrance to the path and continued along the sides. Maw floated over the catwalk while Kyle stood on the platform.

_Guess we found the presence._

As if in response, Rahn spoke inside the operative's mind, but not in response to the observation. It was more like a briefing and warning about the Dark Jedi.

_**To the one called Maw, a bitter individual that loathes all, and holds loyalty to few. A strong and formidable foe, for every cord of muscle there is hatred. It is this hate that keeps his aging body strong.**_

A single glance showed how heavily muscled the Dark Jedi was, as well as the confident way he held his lightsaber in one hand. Strips of gray, dirty-looking bandage formed an X-pattern across the alien's chest. Even more bandage was wrapped around his middle, disappearing into the repulsor carriage. Additional bandages covered the forearms and part of the fingers, indicating the Dark Jedi had been in many battles.

Suddenly, Maw advanced, pulling the orange blade in and leading with one massive shoulder. Kyle saw the charge coming and dodged away, moving around to the side of the lift and then to the back. He heard Maw chuckle, a contemptuous sound, but didn't see the Dark Jedi until the orange blade swung down from above. Kyle's emerald blade rose just in time to catch the blow, but badly, the impact knocking the operative back and nearly pitching him over the side of the platform. Only a section of railing, duplicated at each of the four compass points saved him, at the same time effectively giving Kyle a blow the kidneys. Maw moved in with frightening swiftness, lifting his saber in preparation for a strike. This move was meant to break an enemy's defense using sheer power alone. However, the attack, while quite devastating should it land, also exposed the one employing to counterattack. Moving away just as the orange saber bit into the railing Kyle had been leaning, the operative took advantage of Maw's exposed side. The emerald blade flashed and hummed loudly, then crackled as it cut into flesh. With a short, loud cry, the Dark Jedi pulled himself away and out of range.

_Got ya!_

But the smile of victory quickly died as Maw drove back in, seemingly unaffected by the saber blow. The orange blade swung, forcing Kyle to hold his straight out to block. The ensuing shock sent waves of pain radiating up the operative's arms and he finally had to pull them back lest he drop the saber. Backpedaling towards the lift door once again, he nearly ran into Maw's saber again as the Dark Jedi came flying over the top of the lift shaft and stabbed down. Only Force-enhanced reflexes saved the operative from a certain fatal blow as the orange blade bit into the metal deck, cutting a hole in it. As Maw worked to remove it, Kyle seized the opportunity and moved in, bringing his own blade down on the Dark Jedi's back. It cut in and Maw screamed his short, throaty scream again as his free hand struck out, the fist like a permacrete block heading for Kyle's face. But the operative leapt back before charging in again, swinging low this time and catching Maw across the chest. Again, the short, loud cry came, followed by the Dark Jedi pulling his saber free and retreating. Expecting a counterattack, Kyle steeled himself, but instead Maw flew high into the air and then away. Kyle watched the Dark Jedi until he descended out of sight into a structure at the far end of the catwalk.

Massive, cone-shaped, with octagonal walls circling around an open core, this staging area served as a place to hold cargo and men before being loaded onto or off of the cargo ship. After waiting a short bit to recover his breath and use the Force to heal his injuries, Kyle started down the narrow catwalk, bracing himself each time the wind blew. One misstep here would surely doom him, he couldn't even see the ground from this high up. His eyes began to stray, but he forced them to stay focused on the catwalk or the staging area. The deck under his feet clanked hollowly with each step, bringing a thought of just how safe the catwalk was.

_Jeez! I've got enough to worry about without making up problems!_

He continued to move forward until he stopped before a doorway that jutted out front the cone-shaped structure, the door itself closed. But as Kyle raised a hand towards it, it slid up, revealing the inside. A square shaped hallway with what appeared to be a metal grate for a floor gave way to walls of gray permacrete after a few feet. Into this hallway flew Maw, brandishing his saber. Looking around, Kyle could there was little room to fight here so as the Dark Jedi neared, he used a burst of Force Speed to shoot past the attacker. The hallway abruptly ended in a lift platform that jutted out over the expanse of the central core, a massive room that would have easily accommodated a Lambda-class shuttle. Just above and out of reach was a walkway that ran along of the octagonal walls before turning nearly 90 degrees to move straight across the operative's field of vision before abruptly turning again and running along the opposite side to a hallway on the other side. The walls where the catwalk ran along were a dark gray, almost black color while the other walls were a lighter gray. A stylized design of squares of rectangles outlined in red ran along every other wall from top to bottom. Hearing Maw coming his way, Kyle cast about, finding the controls for the lift and activating them seconds before the Dark Jedi's saber cut the air where the operative's head had been a second ago. The lift descended smoothly to bottom of the core, where the floor sloped down in a V-shape with red lights running along the upper edges of the "V". Two square-shaped chambers were arranged to either side and contained a number of boxes of different sizes. Maw descended to where Kyle was and charged the operative, leading with his shoulder again. Dodging past the charge, the operative moved into one of the chambers and behind a large crate. To his surprise, Maw did not follow, but then Kyle heard an angry cry followed by the sizzle of a lightsaber cutting into metal. The cry came again as Maw struck at the crate again and again, seemingly intent on dismembering it to get to Kyle. Using Force Speed once again, the operative dashed out of the chamber and down into the "V".

Spotting him, Maw followed, but as not as quickly as before. Holding his saber in a guard position, Kyle watched the Dark Jedi, and then struck with a slash that his opponent retreated before, the blow missing completely. And then, before the operative could recover, the Dark Jedi stabbed out with his saber, a moved easily avoided, but then added a spin to it. Caught by surprise, Kyle wasn't unable to bring his saber up in time. His shield flared brightly as the orange blade struck it. But while the globe of energy kept the operative safe, it could not counteract the force of the blow, which sent him flying until he crashed into one of the crates in the chamber directly behind him. Kyle's back flared with pain and he could not hold back a cry of pain. All but collapsing to the ground, he sought out the healing power of the Force, feeling it respond, but not quickly enough. Maw darted forward, his saber stabbing out. It was only by providence itself that Kyle managed to move away, the orange blade cutting into the crate.

_Got to get away from him!_

Holding his hand palm out, he sent a Force Push at the Dark Jedi which pushed Maw away, but also had the effect of dislodging the aliens' lightsaber from the crate.

_Blast!_

Driven away, Maw quickly recovered and moved in again. But the distraction had given Kyle enough to move behind the crate and out of sight. Puzzled at the sudden disappearance of his enemy, Maw paused, floating, looking and feeling for Kyle. Lying partly on his side behind the crate, Kyle worked to imbue more of the Force's healing energy into his body as well as trying to recover his air.

_I'm in real trouble here. This Maw is not only powerful physically, but with those strikes of his, I can't take him head on and win. _

Just then, he heard a malicious chuckle from directly overhead. Looking up, he jumped with surprise as Maw leered down at him. The chuckle came again.

"Hiding, are we?"

Kyle felt the Force tugging at the crate and dropped flat to the ground as Maw picked it up with the Force and hurled it outside where it fell out of sight. Turning over, Kyle had his saber out and activated, but didn't move or assume a defensive posture.

"Giving up already?" Maw said derisively, "then die!"

But as the massive shape hurled towards him, Kyle collected himself in the Force and executed a Force Pull. So surprised was Maw that he barely uttered a noise as he rocketed past Kyle and out of the opening beyond, dropping out of sight. Rising slowly to his feet, the operative took a deep breath.

_Wow, I almost can't believe that worked._

Making his way out of the chamber, Kyle moved towards the edge of the "V", pausing for another deep breath. Certain that his enemy was dispatched, the operative stood there completely unawares as a hulking shape came through the opening. It now charged, an angry growl growing louder by the second.

* * *

Having recovered from his headlong fall, Maw cursed himself, Jerec, the human and a number of other things, his anger rising until all he could see in his mind were his hands around the throat of the human that had duped him. He would pay, most dearly.

* * *

It should have worked. Kyle was standing there completely unawares as his enemy drove forward, lightsaber pointed directly at the operative's back. But seconds before it would have been too late, Kyle sensed the warning from the Force and threw himself flat, Maw soaring over and past him, nearly shooting out of the other chamber. Getting back to his feet, Kyle saw the Dark Jedi turn back towards him, charging forward once more.

_I can't take another head-on attack._

Mind whirling, the operative hit on a possibility, but it was a slim one. As the Dark Jedi drove in, Kyle pushed off, attempting a short Force Jump to take him above and past his attacker. But even as he executed the jump, the operative could tell he'd miscalculated.

_It's not enough; I'm not going to make it!_

He saw the hairless head of the Boltrunian drawing closer. If only he could push off from there somehow. And that's when it happened.

"WWWWWHHHHHOOOOOAAAAA!"

The cry of surprise elongated as Kyle's body described an X-shape, his arms and legs flaring out, right hand coming to land on top of the Dark Jedi's head and pushing off. Executing a mid-air cartwheel, the operative came down near the bottom of the "V", working to maintain his balance as he landed. No less than surprised than Maw was, Kyle saw the Dark Jedi come to a halt, turn around, and charge in again.

_No way I can do that again_, he thought sarcastically and proceeded to do just that, executing the mid-air cartwheel a second time. However, Maw caught himself more quickly this time, spinning around with his orange lightsaber leading the way. Sensing rather than seeing it coming, Kyle also turned and dived forward, rotating off the palms of his hands into a forward roll and coming back to his feet at the bottom of the "V" with Maw just behind and above. Spinning in place, Kyle got a two-handed grip on the hilt, rotating his wrists to bring the entire blade slashing up into the exposed underside of Maw's repulsor carriage. The emerald blade cut through, slicing into the silvery hunk of metal as, with a brief flare, one of the repulsor units exploded. Yelling more in surprise than in pain, Maw flew forward and away before rotating around and coming at Kyle once more.

_He's gonna do the spin move again._

Even as he thought this, the operative wondered where that thought had come from. But as Maw brought his saber around in a horizontal slash, adding the spin to it, Kyle was able to duck underneath the blow.

_How did I know he was gonna do that?_

Further contemplation was cut off as Maw, growing increasingly frustrated by his lack of success, drew back and extended the hand not holding the saber. Holding his saber across his chest in a defensive posture, Kyle suddenly found he couldn't breathe. It was as if the Dark Jedi's massive paws had closed on his neck, squeezing his throat shut. The saber dropped from his hands, deactivating as it hit the ground. Reaching up to his neck, the operative attempt to pry the invisible fingers away, but there was nothing to grab. He heard Maw begin to laugh, a deeply evil sound. The pressure intensified and black spots began to flare in his vision.

Knowing instinctively that he had nowhere near the power to break the Force Grip, Kyle remembered another technique Luke and Ovall had taught him. With his vision beginning to tunnel, he worked to reach out to the Force.

* * *

Feeling immensely pleased with himself, Maw stared intently at the hapless enemy, grabbing at his throat, trying to break free, but clearly unable to. He laughed all the louder as the human's struggles began to slow, enjoying the display of suffering.

And then, in the blink of an eye, his quarry disappeared. Closing his eyes for a moment, Maw reopened them only to find the same scene before him. The human was gone, the place where he had been empty now.

_But how? It's not possible! I had him!_

Breaking the Force Grip, Maw thought he heard something thump to the ground, but saw nothing to confirm the sound and so ignored it. He began to search for the human in the Force, only realizing after several seconds that he'd been duped once again.

* * *

Kyle lay on the deck, at the bottom of the "V', drawing shallow breaths even as his brain screamed at him to take deeper ones. But since doing so would make his presence known to Maw, he forced himself to breathe shallowly. His throat felt hot and bruised, but as he watched the Dark Jedi casting about for him, the operative allowed himself a small smile. The Force Blinding technique had worked, but for how long he didn't know. He considered calling the saber to his hand, but that too could alert the Dark Jedi. So he lay there, working air in and out of his lungs.

He felt the warning call in the Force seconds before Maw moved towards him.

* * *

Drawing forward, Maw felt himself nearly burning with anger. Twice now this human had fooled him, using techniques that shouldn't have fooled a child, much less a Dark Jedi. Well, no more games, the Boltrunian decided, he would finish Katarn off with his own two hands.

The floating Dark Jedi stopped directly above and two massive hands reached for the hapless operative. Kyle worked to come up with something, anything to do, but he was still too weak. And as Maw roughly yanked him into the air, the operative felt cold fear as he stared into the face of death.

* * *

Maw couldn't help but smile, seeing the fear in the human's eyes. This made all that had happened before worth it, to see that look, to feel the desperation, the terror in another.

"Now, you shall die."

* * *

Kyle felt the hands that held him settle around his neck and begin to squeeze. He started to reach for them, but knew there was no way he could overpower the Dark Jedi. But as he continued to stare into that evil face, an idea sprang to his mind.

* * *

Maw was taking his time, settling his grip about the human's throat. He wanted it just so; thumbs positioned directly across the front, hands encircled the sides and back.

_Yes, now it's perfect._

He started to squeeze.

* * *

Feeling the Dark Jedi's hands begin to constrict about his throat, Kyle knew he had only seconds left. Drawing back his right hand, he launched the punch with all his remaining strength.

* * *

_PAIN!_

The vision in Maw's right eye went red and then black as Kyle's fist struck fully on the surface of the eyeball. Screaming in anger and pain, the Dark Jedi released his grip on the human's throat and backed away, grabbing at his face, trying by the force of his will to make his eye stop hurting.

* * *

Falling once again to the deck, Kyle worked to make his tired body move, snapping up the lightsaber and igniting it. Maw was still backing away, his saber arm swinging in wild arcs, connecting with the walls and floors, leaving deep gouges and cuts.

_Now! While he's wounded!_

With a burst of Force Speed, Kyle shot forward, slipping in and under the Dark Jedi's swinging arm and coming up to his blind side. The emerald blade flashed as it bit into Maw's left arm, cutting deeply. A fresh scream rose from the Boltrunian as he swung his saber in that direction, but missed. Kyle darted around behind the Dark Jedi, drawing two more cuts across Maw's back. When the alien rotated that way, the operative attacked his unprotected side, landing two more strikes. Screaming in rage and pain, Maw knew he had no choice. With a burst of Force energy, he rocketed up and away, disappearing as he moved past the lip of the top of the core.

Smiling in relief, Kyle shut down his saber and collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily. His throat burned all the more and his head pounded from all the oxygen deprivation. It made calling out to the Force difficult, so he relied on his stash of medpacs, using up three before he began to feel better. As the headache began to ease, the operative did a mental assessment of the battle with Maw so far. It didn't take long as the results were along the lines of what he had thought before. This Dark Jedi was too physically powerful to take head on. Evasion and quick strikes seemed the order of the day, but that also led Kyle to wonder how it was Maw was still breathing. He'd landed half a dozen strikes on the Dark Jedi, but none had proved lethal. It didn't seem to make sense and he wondered briefly if something was wrong with his lightsaber. But when a test strike cleaved one of the smaller crates completely, the operative knew it had to be something else.

_It has to be the Force. Somehow, Maw is channeling enough energy into and through his body that he's able to stand up against lightsaber strikes. _

It defied everything the operative had learned about lightsabers up till this moment, but the more he examined the situation, the same conclusion kept popping up. And it made Kyle wonder just how the Force really was.

_More importantly, _the operative thought, _where do I go from here_?

This question was easily answered. Retreat was impossible and despite repeated calls, he couldn't reach Jan, so he couldn't rely on her to come get him. No, he had to go on. But how to deal with Maw?

_If he's that strong in the Force that he can resist lightsaber strikes, then who knows how long I could hack away at him without doing any real damage? But there's got to be a way, some Achilles heel I can take advantage of._

And that's when Kyle remembered the repulsor carriage Maw's body was encased in. That time he'd hit it with the lightsaber, there'd definitely been damage done to it.

_Wait a minute! If he relies on that thing to fly around like he does, then what I need to do is focus on disabling it and then…_

Kyle nodded to himself, feeling confident he'd hit upon the very thing he was looking for.

* * *

Exiting the central core and storage area wasn't difficult. Finding a lift control panel in a corner, he pressed a button which brought the platform on the level above down to his. Another press took the operative back up where he negotiated the first turn, walked across the bridge spanning the core and around to the other side where he entered a corridor somewhat similar to the one he entered this place from. A row of glowpanels mounted in the floor marked the entrance, then dark gray metal walls to either side with a few glowing lights in white and red. For some reason, just ahead Kyle had to step up in order to continue forward to the door. The step itself had glowpanels mounted into its face. Nearing the door, the operative halted.

_Once I go through here, there's no turning back. Either I find a way to defeat Maw or he's gonna finish me off._

And it was with that pleasant thought that Kyle stepped forward, the gray door sliding up to reveal the path beyond.

* * *

Maw growled and cursed again and again as he used the Force to relieve the pain in his aching eye. Who knew something so small could hurt so much? It made him wonder, not for the first time, how Jerec could do so well with no eyes at all. Vision finally clearing, the Boltrunian blinked a few times to make sure his vision was clear.

The Dark Jedi floated to one side of a circular landing platform sitting inside a hexagonal frame. Yellow glowpanels were arranged the perimeter while four lines reached out from equidistant positions to a centrally located circle, the optimal landing area a pilot should aim for. It was connected to the staging area by a long, narrow catwalk. The whole thing was supported with repulsorlift generators to keep the landing platform and catwalk perfectly in place. Behind was the massive form of the cargo ship, its own repulsorlift engines working to hold it in place as well. And as Maw looked around, he smiled.

This was it. Katarn had nowhere else to go except here. If he tried to run, the Dark Jedi knew he would sense it. And in that event, he'd chase the coward down and destroy him. Although, if the human dared to come here, it would make no difference.

_I will enjoy killing him._

Just then, the door at the opposite end of the catwalk slid open and there stood Katarn, holding his lightsaber.

_Good, he didn't run. Now I can finish this._

Drawing on the Force, Maw flew towards the operative, brandishing his orange-yellow saber.

* * *

Kyle saw the Dark Jedi coming and quickly assessed that to try and fight where he was would be suicide. He'd be splitting time trying to defend against attack while trying to make sure he didn't fall off the catwalk. Spotting the landing platform, he determined that was the place to go. He moved his saber to an attack position as Maw moved in and then, in a lightning move, deactivated the weapon, shoved both hands and then hit the Dark Jedi with a Force Push. There was no time for the Boltrunian to react as he was suddenly shoved up and back, away from Kyle. The operative seized the advantage and employing a burst of Force Speed, rocketed down the catwalk until he reached the landing platform.

Slowing to a stop, he had perhaps three seconds respite before Maw, recovered from the Force Push, flew in, intent on striking Kyle with his full mass, a blow that certainly would have crippled, if not killed, the fledgling Jedi. But it was not be as the operative dodged to the side and the Dark Jedi flew past. As he recovered and turned back to face Kyle, the operative had himself positioned in a defensive stance. Maw wasted little time in leaping to the attack, using his massive strength to rain a strong, one handed blow on the emerald blade. Kyle felt the power of the attack, gritting his teeth as he struggled against it, just managing to deflect Maw's blade away. But any thoughts of counterattack were quickly banished as the Dark Jedi executed his spin attack, the orange blade becoming a flaming blur as it sought out its target. At first, Kyle considered ducking under the attack as he had before, but no, that would leave too close to , he jumped back, out of the plane of the attack and as the Dark Jedi's arm swung past, moved in, lightsaber held low until he was close enough, then slashed upwards.

There was a bright flare, followed by a shower of sparks and the scream of rendered metal. Leaping back, Kyle saw he had hit his target, evidenced by the black mark on the silvery surface of the repulsor carriage. Maw had dodged away upon sensing the attack, but too late. A second repulsor was gone. The system did have backups, which had already kicked in, but it forced the Dark Jedi to draw more heavily on the Force to keep himself started to move in for another attack and for one of the few times in his life, Maw experienced surprise as the human leapt forward, his lightsaber swinging and slashing, jabbing and cutting. Moving to parry and block the flurry of strikes, Maw found he was actually having to give ground. Pain suddenly exploded along his side as the emerald blade made contact. He moved to block the next strike, but quickly discovered it was a feint as the human swung his blade down and then up, the blade slicing into the repulsorlift carriage. Another small explosion followed as another generator was destroyed.

_He's trying to destroy the carriage!_

Having discovered the purpose behind the human's attacks, Maw felt his confidence return and with it, a way to retake the advantage. Spotting a small crate at the edge of the platform, he called to it with the Force. It lifted into the air, then rocketed forward, coming right at his attacker.

Kyle's eyes squeezed shut and he let out a cry as the box struck full in the back. The pain was so sharp and strong, he nearly collapsed. This was followed by an equally painful sensation as Maw's massive fist crashed into his chest and stomach, the force of the blow sending the operative flying back, striking the floor of the platform and sliding a short way before coming to rest. Kyle knew he needed to get up, knew he had to prepare to defend himself, but his body refused to respond. And the pain… the pain made everything so hard. Even blinking his eyes seemed to hurt. The realization came that he was no longer holding his lightsaber. Where had it gone? Could he find it?

And then came that chuckle, a supremely evil and derisive sound. Maw was coming to finish him off. If he didn't do something soon then…

_**Do not struggle, Kyle. Calm yourself and feel the Force.**_

_In case you haven't noticed, Rahn, _the operative thought back, _I'm about to get killed here. How can you tell me to be calm?_

_**Trust me, Kyle. Feel the Force.**_

It seemed impossible. To relax in the middle of a battle? To calm his mind when he was about to die? And yet, even as he thought these things, Kyle realized he was feeling a sensation of tiredness. It was almost like his body was asking to sleep, to close his eyes and just… relax.

_Maybe I'm going into shock. But if that's so, the last thing I need is to sleep._

And yet, the sensation persisted, pervading to the very marrow of his bones. And before Kyle consciously knew it, his eyes had closed and his body had relaxed.

* * *

Maw's needle-like teeth bared in a smile as he approached the crumpled form. He didn't see any movement, no sign that Katarn was trying to rise and mount a counterattack. He could still feel the human in the Force, so death was unlikely. Still, as his shadow eclipsed the body, the Dark Jedi still saw no movement. Indeed, the human's eyes were closed.

_I must've knocked him out._

Brandishing the orange-yellow saber, Maw wondered where he should start cutting first. He didn't want the human to die too quickly. Perhaps the feet, or the hands maybe.

* * *

_**It is time, Kyle.**_

_Time? Time for what?_

The two men were floating inside the nothing space and while Kyle couldn't see Rahn, the sound of the old Jedi's voice suggested he was near.

_**For you to accept who you are and conquer the final obstacle to your destiny.**_

_I don't understand. What obstacle? What are you talking about, Rahn?_

_**You know the answer already, Kyle.**_

And just like that, the operative _did_ know the answer. He knew what the obstacle Rahn was referring to was. And the idea of taking it on filled him with uncertainty.

_Rahn… I… I don't know… I don't know if I can._

_**You must trust in the Force, Kyle.**_

_But my power, Rahn. If I slip again or fall completely, who knows what I'll do? If I end up harming others again… I can't take that chance._

_**Fear of the Dark Side is nothing new, Kyle. It is something every Jedi must deal with. It makes no difference be that person a Padawan, a Knight or even a Master. What truly matters is winning the struggle whenever it comes upon you. And you have shown that you **_**can **_**win.**_

_But what if I fail the next time_?

_**I cannot answer that, Kyle. No one, not even a Jedi, knows the future completely. But I have seen a vision of your destiny, my friend. I have seen you becoming a great Jedi who will be known throughout the galaxy. And one, who one day, will inspire others to achieve goals even beyond his own.**_

Kyle couldn't hold back a smile at hearing this.

_Not exactly a light burden, that._

_**No it is not. But this burden is not meant for you to bear alone, Kyle. There are others who will share it with you, but only if you let them.**_

_Luke and Ovall._

_**Yes, but also one other.**_

_Mon Mothma?_

_**Do not think to deceive me, Kyle. You know of whom I speak.**_

The operative didn't answer at first, not wanting to admit it. But the truth was there and it would not remain silent.

_Yes, I know who you mean._

_**She is one of the reasons you must do this thing, Kyle. **_

_What? What do you mean by that?_

But Rahn would not answer, no matter how times the operative repeated the question. And in time, he was brought back around to the original issue, the obstacle before him.

_I'm scared._

_**Perfectly understandable. But do not let you fear control you, Kyle. I know you can do this.**_

The operative considered the obstacle. He had hidden behind it all this time, telling himself he didn't need to go any further, that this was far enough. But now, he was faced with an unrelenting choice. Either surmount the obstacle or… no, he didn't want to think what happen if he failed.

_I can't fail._

_I won't fail._

_I'm gonna beat this thing for you, Jan._

And with that, Kyle plunged headlong into the obstacle. It burst apart, seeming to have no more consistency than air. And behind it, the operative saw a kaleidoscope, an image he'd seen before, but stronger, more intense than ever before.

_This is my destiny, my choice, the person I was meant to become. _

And it was into that kaleidoscope he spoke the words.

"I am Kyle Katarn, Jedi Knight."

* * *

Maw was still considering where to begin. This was so deliciously fun that the Dark Jedi felt almost giddy. Finally deciding, he drew back the saber blade, intent on making his first strike. The orange-yellow blade began to descend. But in the next instant, Maw was struck by a Force Push. But this was beyond a mere pushing back, no this was like a giant hand, pushing on the Boltrunian's chest, then expanding until it covered his whole body, and then he was hurled back, flying away from Kyle and over the edge of the landing pad. If not for the repulsor carriage and his command of the Dark Side, he certainly would have plummeted to his death.

_What was that? It was so powerful_.

Further contemplation was ended as the Dark Jedi looked, his small eyes widening as he saw the human, who up till a few seconds ago had been lying prone on the platform, now up on his feet, facing Maw.

_What? How is this possible? You were knocked out! I saw it!_

Kyle's right hand shot out and his lightsaber, lying some distance away, rose from the ground and shot into it, the emerald blade coming to life a second later with its distinctive _snap-hiss._

_Impossible!_

Maw felt his surprise quickly morphing into anger. He had had Katarn dead to rights, unconscious and ready to be slaughtered. But now the human was standing and brandishing his saber? It made no sense. But after a moment or two, the Dark Jedi cleared the confusion from his mind. Whatever was going on, he decided, if Katarn wasn't dead yet, he soon would be. Channeling his anger into the Dark Side, Maw felt his body fill with energy as he brandished his saber and charged. He knew Katarn would try and dodge his attack, so as he drew close, the Dark Jedi suddenly slowed his headlong rush and struck out with his lightsaber. There was a massive crash as the energy blades met, sparks traveling along the surface where the two were joined. But unlike before, Kyle's face showed only a little effort as Maw pressed harder, trying to break through the block.

_What's going on? How is he resisting me?_

Kyle could feel the strong force behind the orange-yellow blade, the anger and hatred pouring off Maw in waves, nearly overwhelming in its intensity.

_This is the Dark Side. Anger, hate, confusion, frustration, every dark emotion that exists. And yet, I can feel it, I can feel the Light. The darkness is no match for it._

Strength far beyond his own filled the operative, giving him the power to hold off the Dark Jedi. The question of what to do next was quickly answered as Maw disengaged his saber and executed his spin attack, much closer in than before, feeling certain Katarn wouldn't be able to dodge this time. But even as the orange-yellow saber came around, the operative was moving, leaping into the air and executing a rotating flip that brought him down directly behind the Dark Jedi. It was at this point that Kyle spotted the series of tubes running across Maw's back and over his arms. The orange-yellow saber was coming, so he leapt away, his mind chewing at what those tubes might mean.

Seeing that the human had dodged him once again, Maw spun around and charged, leading with saber, but then switching the move into a shoulder block, intending on battering Kyle to the ground. But before he could even begin the attack, Katarn had leapt again, flipping over him once again.

In the midst of his arc over the Dark Jedi, Kyle's eyes picked up the tubes running across Maw's body. One was filled with a bright red liquid while the other showed a greenish substance. And in a flash of insight, the operative knew what they were.

_Of course! They're moving blood and other liquids through his body! It's part of the system that keeps him alive!_

This insight presented Kyle with a way to bring an end to this fight. As Maw came at him again, the Dark Jedi's lightsaber moved and cut in a series of battering strikes. Each was very powerful and forced Kyle to give a bit of ground even as he parried and blocked each blow, seeing the Dark Jedi's face twist in frustration and anger.

_That's it, keep getting mad. Now all I need is for you to make a mistake._

He leapt away from Maw and then sent a Force Push at the Dark Jedi. Maw blocked it and was about to mount a new strike when he suddenly felt himself being yanked forward, the Force Pull catching the Boltrunian unawares. But as he flew towards Kyle, the Dark Jedi smiled. This was perfect. All he'd need to do was a sword spear. Katarn would never be able to dodge it. But as the Dark Jedi prepared his move, he missed Kyle's blade, drawn back over the operative's shoulder, now slashing down and across. An instant later, Maw cried out as fire trashed along his left shoulder, down across his chest and then came the sound of another repulsor generator exploding. The Boltrunian exercised himself in the Force, and drew away from Kyle. He was in the process of checking the repulsor carriage when he realized the set of tubes running across his left side had been cut, the fluids inside already pouring out.

For the first time during the battle, Maw began to feel some concern. The Force could do many things, but it could not replace blood and other vital substances the Boltrunian needed to live. The Dark Jedi knew he'd need to end this fight quickly if he hoped to survive. This thought brought fresh anger to Maw and he came at Kyle again, determined to finish the operative off once and for all.

But this was not to be as Kyle executed his own attack, dashing forward using Force Speed and slashing out with his lightsaber. Emerald and orange-yellow light flashed, the crash of the blades echoing each time they met. To Maw, whose own skill with the lightsaber numbered him among the strongest of Jerec's Dark Jedi, the operative's attack strategy was at once simple, but also completely overwhelming. The emerald blade seemed to be everywhere at once; striking and slashing, parrying and blocking. And then it happened. Three strikes to the repulsor carriage and another slash across the chest cut the second set of tubes. Maw reached out to the Force, trying to draw strength from it, but the Boltrunian's body was weakening. He saw the emerald blade coming in, moved to block it, recognized the feint too late and then let out a gasping cry out as Kyle reversed the weapon, driving the hilt under Maw's solar plexus. The Dark Jedi felt and Kyle heard something break. But still, Maw stayed aloft.

Flipping the blade around, Kyle rotated it in a circle, then slashed upwards, cutting directly into the center of the repulsor carriage. The energy blade vaporized electronics and computer chips, reducing in moments what been a marvel of engineering to a piece of useless slag. With the last of his strength, Maw tried for one last strike, but Kyle was ready. As the orange blade struck out, the emerald blade swept down on top of it directly on the hilt. Helpless to prevent it, Maw watched his precious lightsaber get cut in two, the energy blade disappearing as the sparking pieces of the hilt clattered to the ground. Gasping in pain, unable to concentrate, not having even a tenth of the focus needed to keep himself aloft, Maw crashed to the platform near the center circle. Bringing his lightsaber around to point directly at the fallen Dark Jedi, Kyle gazed at the Boltrunian fiercely, his expression daring the alien to make a move. But Maw didn't, or rather couldn't, make a move. But if Kyle was looking for fear, contrition or anything even approaching an admission of defeat, he was to be sorely disappointed. Instead, Maw laughed, a mocking laugh that showed not the slightest concern for his life. Even with a humming lightsaber inches away, the Boltrunian was still defiant, an insane grin on his face.

"I am weaponless, _kill me_!"

For a moment, Kyle almost did, adrenalin whipping through his system, the temptation to finish off his enemy very strong.

_No, I can't do that. Jedi don't murder. I can't kill him._

But there was no confidence in his thoughts. His peace during the exchange only moments ago had suddenly fled and left him feeling...

As if reading the operative's thoughts, Maw too looked uncertain for a moment and then the mocking smile was back in place.

"You can't, can you? You're weak like your father."

Kyle felt as if Maw had just struck him. The mention of his father, the reminder of his death…

_This one, _the operative thought as he stared at the Dark Jedi, _he had a hand in Father's death, I can sense it._

In the back of his mind, Kyle realized his arms were beginning to shake, his breathing unsteady. His eyes began to blink rapidly, the operative's vision suddenly cloudy.

"I remember it, "Maw said with a derisive chuckle, "Jerec, he gave him a sweet, slow death. A death worthy of a _coward_!"

This last was said with such vehemence it almost frightened Kyle. But it also angered him. How could this… this thing speak such ugliness?. And about his own father? The operative recognized only in passing that he was beginning to tremble, the saber shaking unsteadily in his hands. And the anger, the anger was growing stronger, rising within him until it became a flame, a flame of rage.

_What…what's happening to me? I feel… like I'm losing control. _

Dark and Light Side warred inside the operative, both trying to assert dominance, both seeking control, the conflict clouding Kyle's mind.

Maw looked uncomfortable once again, but then his contemptuous smile returned as he spoke.

"_I_ had the _honor_ of taking his head and thrusting it on a _spike_ for all to see."

And now the Boltrunian began to laugh once more, a giggle that quickly became a loud, mocking laugh.

_No, you… you evil disgusting thing! How dare you hurt my father! I'm… I'm… I'm going… going to…_

And before he quite realized it, Kyle had drawn the lightsaber back over his shoulder and with a scream, one born of pain and rage, brought it down with all his strength.

In the last instant before the lightsaber struck, Maw realized he had been wrong. The human wasn't weak at all. A scream arose from the Boltrunian, cutting off as the saber sliced into him, cutting through the diamond-hard skin until it cleaved the Dark Jedi in two.

Horror suddenly filled Kyle, a sick feeling in his throat. What had he just done? The enemy, the one he had just killed, had been helpless, no means of mounting a defense and he had just…

_I didn't have a choice._

He instantly dismissed that notion. Of course he had a choice. What more could Maw have done to him? The severity of the wounds he'd inflicted on Dark Jedi were certainly mortal ones. So why had he done it?

_Because of what that… that thing said about my father._

This was the truth. Maw's words had cut Kyle deeply, to his very center. The images they had brought. His father, helpless, unable to stand or defend himself against Jerec, the sound of a lightsaber cutting the air and then…

Clamping his eyes shut, Kyle shook his head, trying to rid himself of that awful image.

_Jerec murdered my father. And Maw, he… he…_

"_I_ had the _honor_ of taking his head and thrusting it on a _spike_ for all to see."

The image, that terrible image of his father's head, sightless eyes staring upwards, pierced through the top of the skull by the point of a spike running along the top of a fence just outside the city.

And Maw had _celebrated _doing it! He had a right to kill the Dark Jedi, didn't he?

_But Jedi don't kill, _he thought_._

Kyle looked again, to where his saber had cut through Maw's half-body, the Boltrunian's mouth still open in the midst of his scream. The sense of horror, of sickness intensified, a sudden hitch in his throat, his eyes beginning to fill. He backed away from the corpse, eyes blinking rapidly, his body beginning to shake. What the operative might have done next is something that will never be known for at that moment, a new complication appeared.

"Excellent, Katarn," called a voice, one filled with honest praise for what Kyle had done, but the presence in the Force the operative felt was the very opposite, malevolent, malicious, a true evil. And there wasn't just one. More presences coming from… behind!

He whirled around and faced a scene that made the anger in him rise even more, but also filling him with dark fear.

_Oh, no.

* * *

_

And what has Kyle seen? You'll find out in the next chapter!_  
_


	25. Chapter 25: The Decision

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall **

**Book 2, Part 2: Birth of a Jedi**

**Chapter 25: The Decision**

A/N: Greetings everyone and Merry Christmas! Shanesnest is back this week with an update for you. Although, when you think about it, after Chapter 24, I couldn't leave you hanging too long, could I? Don't answer that! Seriously, this was one of the more emotional and exciting chapters to write as it takes a short cut scene from the Jedi Knight game and delves into more of what happens in those few moments. It also deals with the quintessential question faced by Kyle, choose the Light Side and what appears to be certain death or the Dark Side and its promise of power beyond description? Not to go too deep into this, but I see it as a question faced both in this world and in real life by everyone who's ever lived. What choice would you make? Okay, enough philosophizing by the armchair psychologist. Let's do the shout outs and let you get to the story!

Phygmalion: Thanks so much for the compliment. I really wanted to expand on that battle and show a lot more of the subtext whereas the game focuses solely on the battle. Seems to have worked. Wait a minute, I knew something about Star Wars you didn't! Oh, man! Up is down; black is white, dogs and cats living together! Seriously, that was a surprise. Happened to find it via a Google search.

Tinuviel Undomiel: You liked it? Good. I remember all too well what happens when you don't like what I write! Agreed about Rahn, he has that little intro, then nothing. It just doesn't feel quite right. I really wanted to capture what Kyle and Maw, for that matter, were feeling during the battle. The moments of victory, the frustration and anger and ultimately how Maw's verbal assault drives Kyle over the edge. Would have been interesting if the game had given you a choice over whether or not to kill him. Oh wow, thank you so much for the compliment! Made me smile! That moment on the landing platform as you'll see is a key step in Kyle's destiny, a choice that will affect him forever. You size up what Kyle's feeling about Jan more or less how I wrote it. She's his close friend, but also a near constant thorn in his side. And with the promise of ultimate power, what is one life, even Jan's, in the balance? And yes, it was her he saw as you'll see. Hey, that kinda rhymes.

Nerwen Aldarion: AW-SOME! I'm so glad I was able to bring you into the story that far. Too cool! Exactly, Kyle is facing a monumental decision that will affect his life forever. Yep, you got it right, it was Jan he saw as will be made clear in this chapter. Yes! So glad to hear you got that line, about how Jan is the one to share the burden with. The Mon Mothma thing was spur of the moment. The line where Kyle declares himself as a Jedi is important in that he breaks through the final wall separating him from the Force. Now, he can really learn to use it with greater efficiency and power. No, no! Stay inside! Too dang cold to be out!

Ovall Aocrog: The thing about the lightsabers just occurred to me last time since in Episodes 1, 2 and 3, Darth Maul and Palpatine both use red lightsabers as did Darth Vader. Guess it's one of those things where the game designers went with other colors. Couldn't agree with you more about the Dianogas, they still frighten me. I'll spin around and waste half a clip of ammo blasting one just out of reflex! I wanted the dual views during the battle since the game is all from Kyle's view, plus getting at the subtext beyond the battle itself. The cloaking thing seems to be how Force Blind works in the game, kinda like the Invisibility Cloak in the Harry Potter movies. It was Jan with Jerec and the other Dark Jedi at the end. Oh no, no Dark Side path here! I might write an alternate ending later on showing that path, but for right now, it's Light Side all the way!

Manus Dei: Imagine the title, My Manic Life by Kyle Katarn or How I Went from an Imperial to an operative to a Jedi in three easy steps. You can too! Boy, am I nuts or what? I tell ya, Manus, I dunno how they came up with the level layouts, but they manage to find more ways for Kyle to fall and get hurt than anything else? I mean, who had the time to build all that crap? Oh well, such are the thing we tolerate. Kyle is going to get better with his anger now, but you're right, Jan can still be the banshee from hell!

A/N: Here's hoping each and every one of you have a wonderful Christmas and a Happy New Year! As I write this, I'm listening to the band SR-71 play the song, "Christmas is the time to say I love you", which is kinda weird given what you're about to read. In any case, enjoy and please review!

- Shanesnest, December 23rd, 2010 Glen Allen, VA

* * *

**Planet Ruusan **

**Landing Pad just outside the Valley of the Jedi **

Maw's corpse lay before him, sightless eyes staring up at nothing. What had once been a man, then half a man and now even less than that. Kyle was in turmoil, a sense of victory shadowed by the realization that he'd murdered a defenseless opponent. Over again and again, the same phrase rang inside his mind.

_Jedi don't kill. _

And then had came that voice, so full of praise, but not with warmth or even happiness. No, this was a cold voice, one that dripped with malevolence and evil, a voice the operative knew and wished he didn't. In the Force, he sensed the other presences, other Force users, but not Light Side. No, he could feel their essence, dark and cold. And yet, there was another, another presence, but not a Force user. No, this other presence was different, not broadcasting that terrible aura. This was something completely different and somehow… familiar?

Kyle whirled around, wide-eyed and teeth bared; saber held out in front of him, ready to strike. But he didn't. Just ahead and coming to a halt was a group of five people. A strong wind swirled across the landing pad, ruffling the cloaks three of the group wore. The cargo ship provided a background of sorts to the scene, but the operative barely noticed. He was too focused on the people standing before him. Though he had not personally met them all, in the Force he knew each one's identity. His eyes met the those of Yun as the Dark Jedi pulled back the hood of his cloak. And while the Epicanthix didn't shy away from the operative's gaze, Kyle could see that the younger man looked uncomfortable. Why was anyone's guess.

As his eyes moved to the next figure, the operative could not help but display his reaction. For there stood one of the ugliest Twi'lek's he had ever seen. Pale, almost sickly looking skin glistened dully under the sunlight. Gleaming red eyes gazed back at Kyle with what appeared to be amusement. The lips split open in a grin, displaying rows of sharp, needle-like teeth. A tunic that might have once been clean, white and whole was now a smudged gray mess of tattered cloth lying loosely about the Twi'lek's legs leading up to a section wrapped around the midsection and partially covering the chest. Strips that appeared to have been torn from the tunic were wrapped around the forearms. The image the one named Boc presented was that of a poor wretch desperately in need of medical care. But in the Force, Kyle could feel a strong and somewhat unstable power emanating from the Twi'lek. Forcing himself to look closer, the operative got the sense that Boc… wasn't quite all there. Further contemplation as he moved to the next figure, the hood on the black cloak partly obscuring her face. She did not draw it back as Yun had, but even the partial view could not hide the fact that the figure behind the hood was a strikingly beautiful woman. Her piercing blue eyes gazed back Kyle appraisingly, as if she was measuring him with them. A full lipped mouth stood out in its stark redness against the pale skin of her face, the crown of her head just barely visible showing a shock of blonde hair. Clad in a singlet with a red crest up around the left shoulder and chest, the woman's thin arms were exposed, but as Kyle looked, the wiry muscle under the deceptively smooth skin showed itself.

Both the woman, whose name the Force had told Kyle was Sariss and the creature Boc had started to go for their lightsabers when the operative had turned towards them, but halted in mid-draw, responding to a signal from the final cloaked figure, whose identity Kyle almost didn't need the Force to know.

_Jerec._

The Miralukan's appearance was exactly as the operative had seen in his visions. The black singlet with reinforced kneepads and armored gloves, a thin plate covering over the chest and waist with red patches in the shoulders, high black boots and a black cloak with spiderlike red symbols running down its length. Strange markings, almost like tattoos, marred the edges of Jerec's lips. But perhaps the most striking feature was the strip of black cloth covering the recesses where Jerec's eyes had once been. And yet, he gazed right at Kyle as if he could indeed "see" the operative.

But as much as Jerec drew his attention, it was the last figure that made Kyle's heart thump painfully and his grip on the lightsaber to tighten.

_Jan._

Indeed, it was Jan Ors who stood with the group of Dark Jedi, struggling in the implacable grip of Jerec, each grunt that issued from her like another knife blade in Kyle's chest. Her goggles were missing as was the equipment jacket she'd selected for the mission. She still wore the white and khaki pants, along with her gloves and equipment belt, but her clothes were disheveled and there was high color in her cheeks indicating the exertions she was making to get free.

_She didn't come along quietly then, _Kyle surmised.

Jerec yanked Jan back roughly, then shoved her forward, shaking her like a rag doll before letting go. Nearly falling, Jan went to her knees with a low cry of pain before lifting her head up, letting Kyle see her face. He saw fear there, but also anger. Just then, the ugly Twi'lek moved to kneel next to her, one of his hands reaching out to touch her hair. Kyle gritted his teeth at the sight, wanting nothing more than to slice the intruding appendage off at the wrist. But even as he contemplated this, the operative sensed something else as he looked at Jan.

The fear in her eyes, it wasn't just fear of Jerec and minions. It was fear of _him_.

_Oh no! She saw me! She saw what I did!_

A tidal wave of emotions tore at his body and mind, regret over killing Maw, horror that Jan had seen him do it, a cacophony of images flashing across his mind at light speed, all but incomprehensible. There was a sudden desire in him to turn and run away, and yet to do so would mean abandoning Jan. But how could he face her? How could he justify what he'd done?

_I've got to try_.

Kyle opened his mouth, intent on speaking to Jan, on explaining what he'd done. But no words came out. He tried a second time, but his mind had suddenly gone blank, having no words for him to say.

Jan, however, did manage to speak, her voice betraying the pain she was feeling in her body and in her heart.

"Looks like I can't bail you out of trouble this time."

Kyle remembered that earlier exchange, Jan saying he was only going to get into more trouble and he replying that's when you bail me out.

_Oh Jan, please. I… I… want you to understand. I…_

That feeling came again, wanting to run away, run as fast and as far as he could. But where could he go?

His path forward was blocked and the cargo ship was behind him. There was nowhere to run.

Jerec spoke, interrupting his thoughts.

"You've started your journey to the Dark Side. But that is not enough!"

Kyle's eyes moved from Jerec to where Boc was petting Jan's hair. She tried to move away, but the Twi'lek didn't let up, running its hand down her right arm, occasionally looking up at Kyle as if curious why the two humans didn't like what he was doing.

_You scum,_ Kyle thought, _I swear I'll cut you in…_

An image of his lightsaber slicing into the Twi'lek's face appeared in his mind.

And rather than feel good about it, it made him sick.

Jerec drew the operative's attention again as he said in authoritative voice, "Strike her down, and realize your true destiny as a Dark Jedi, your true path!"

Kyle looked down at Jan, realizing Jerec meant for him to kill her. Their eyes met and he could see her searching his face, looking for some clue of what he was feeling. He could sense her curiosity, along with a wish to reassure, perhaps even to try and comfort him. But overshadowing it all was that fear, that fear of him.

_Why are you afraid of me, Jan? Why? You've never been afraid of me before, so why now?_

Her voice seemed to speak inside his mind.

"Because I never saw you strike someone down so maliciously, in cold blood. Why did you do that, Kyle?"

The guilt hit him, a powerful sensation that threatened to crush him beneath its weight. Why had he killed Maw? What hadn't he resisted? Refused to act? Refused to kill?

_Because of what he said about Father._

That thought brought with a feeling of reassurance, of confidence that his action had been more than justified. As quickly as he'd wondered why he'd killed the Boltrunian, Kyle found himself curious as to why he should feel even the slightest bit of guilt.

_I _had _to kill Maw, Jan. You saw him, heard him. He would have destroyed me without a second thought. And for what he said about my father, he deserved that and more._

"I thought Jedi didn't kill."

There it was; that accusation, the damning phrase that would let go of him no matter how hard he tried to banish it. It wasn't fair. Why was he being made to feel guilty? He had done what had needed to be done. So why was Jan, his closest friend, afraid of him?

**She's afraid because she sees what you're becoming, and wonders where she fits into the picture.**

_Where she fits? I don't understand._

**Oh c'mon, Kyle. It's not that hard to figure out.**

The operative realized this voice was the one from before, the other Kyle. But what he was saying; was it possible?

_No, you're wrong. Not Jan. I trust her. _

**Trust is something only fools believe in. She desires power, Kyle, just as you do.**

_You're saying she wants my power? That she wants what I have?_

**And knowing you, as weak as you are when it comes to her, you'll probably hand it right over, won't you?**

The operative contemplated the question. Could the other Kyle be right? Could Jan have been pretending all this time to be his friend? Could it all have been an act in order to take his power away at an opportune time? The idea that this might be so, that Jan might be trying to take away his abilities, his power filled him with a cold certainty.

_No, _Kyle thought darkly in response, _no, I will _not_. I have achieved this, I have earned this. It is my right to possess this power. It has been through my effort alone that I have achieved this. What has she done to earn _any_ of it? No, I will not let her have it. She will not possess _my_ power._

**Well said, but you know she still desires it. So what will you do?"**

Kyle looked down at Jan, seeing her in a whole new light. Though he had never believed her capable of such things, it _did_ make sense.

_From the first time I met her, she has taken things from me. Time after time, she has done this._

His expression shifted, his eyes glaring down at her.

_But you will not have this, Jan Ors. It is _mine_._

The saber was there, he held it in his hands.

A single strike was all that was needed.

A single move and it would be over.

He would deny her what she wanted.

He slowly moved the energy blade towards her.

Jan's eyes shifted to it, then back to him.

He saw the question there.

_Do not doubt me, Jan. I have the power to do this thing and you cannot stop me._

And then he heard her voice in his mind once more.

"You can't do this, Kyle. You can't kill me."

He heard the fear in her voice, but greater than was the disbelief.

He moved the saber closer, intent on showing her, to shatter her ambitions with a single stroke of the blade.

_**Is this the moment, Kyle? Do you truly intend to make **_**this**_** choice?**_

Though he heard Rahn's words, the operative's mind was too full of darkness to listen.

_She wants my power! She wants to take it from me!_

_**Power cannot be taken, Kyle. It must be earned.**_

**It's like he says, old man, **said the other Kyle, **He's not about to lose what he's worked so hard for."**

_**But you would sacrifice a partner, a friend for it?**_

_**I**_** would,** said the other Kyle.

_**And what of you, Kyle? Will you also make the same choice?**_

He looked down at Jan, contemplating his answer. An in that moment, a worm of doubt entered the operative's mind

_My power… she _does_ want it, doesn't she?_

_**Search your feelings, Kyle. See the truth that only you can know**_

**Don't listen to that old fool! He's trying to distract you! He's probably in league with Jan for all you know!**

_But… but Rahn has been kind to me all along, he's helped me._

**For his own purposes!**

_**I have faith in you, Kyle, **_Rahn said gently_**.**_

As if triggered by the old Jedi's words, a memory from the past came to Kyle's mind. He and Jan in the maintenance aboard the _Intrepid_, when their relationship had gone through it's greatest trial, the two of them more like enemies than friends. And yet, he refused to give up, to allow things to stay that way. They'd talked and talked and gradually, healing had begun. And he remembered what he'd thought about her in that moment.

* * *

"Don't go," she said, her voice slightly muffled from where her face was planted against his back.

"Please, Kyle, don't leave me here. I don't want to be alone."

"Well, okay, but I thought you wanted time to…"

"I've had time and time again while you were gone on your mission, Kyle. Please, would you let me stay like this for a bit?"

"If that's what you want," he said.

Tightening her grip on him, Jan smiled into his back.

They stayed this way for many minutes, neither of them wanting to move, each of them enjoying the warmth and feel of the other. Kyle closed his eyes and let himself feel the touch of Jan's hands, her arms, her body against his back.

_How could I have ever said I hated her? I was such a fool.

* * *

_And in that moment, Kyle remembered how he'd felt ever since. He'd decided then and remembered now that, without a shadow of a doubt, he'd rather live the rest of his life _with_ Jan Ors than exist even one day without her. A light seemed to go on in his mind, triggered by the memory. Kyle saw clearly with true eyes now. He gazed at Jan, seeing past the fear to what was truly in her heart.

He knew what he had to do.

Pulling the saber away, Kyle maneuvered it to a guard position, drawing in a deep breath and exhaling it slowly, the last of the trembling in him fading away. His thumb moved to the activation stud, pressed it. The hum of the emerald beam died away as the meter-long shaft of energy retracted into the hilt.

"No," he breathed.

Just saying the word had been difficult, but on the heels of it came such a wave of relief, of happiness, and of confirmation that he had, indeed, done the right thing. He looked to Jerec, and then to Jan. Her uncertain gaze had faded and she was looking up at him with something like wonder in her eyes.

_I'm sorry, Jan, I'm sorry. I don't want you to be afraid of me ever again._

Feelings from her flowed into him, feelings of victory, feelings of gratefulness, feelings of thankfulness, and something else; feelings of… love?

But the scene quickly changed as Jerec roughly yanked Jan back to her feet before tossing her to Yun. The Epicanthix caught her and held on, but not aggressively. It was then Kyle realized something was was different about the young Dark Jedi. He sensed confused feelings emanating from Yun, perhaps of uncertainty? Whatever the case, there was little to contemplate this as Jerec spoke, grabbing the operative's attention once again.

"A pity, then you will die."

And even as the Dark Jedi Master moved, Kyle could sense genuine regret flowing from him. It seemed that Jerec had never contemplated that Kyle would refuse his offer and was genuinely disappointed.

Sensing a possible opportunity, the operative was about to make a move, but found himself blinded by an aura of strong light. Jerec had raised his right hand, a red-white ball of energy materializing on the palm. It floated there for a moment before rushing out and striking the operative. The impact was tremendous, akin to a Force Push of incredible power, enough to lift Kyle off his feet and send him flying into the air, coming down onto one of the gantries connecting the landing platform to the cargo ship.

Grunting with the ferocity of the impact, Kyle lay on his side for a moment, but as the first in a series of explosions went off, the operative scrambled to his feet. Triggered by Jerec, explosive charges went off on each of the gantries connecting the cargo ship to the platform. Horror filled Kyle as he saw the one he was on was beginning to bend, the metral creaking ominously. At the same time, the cargo ships's engines, which had been left on to hold the ship in place, now went dark. The ship itself began to fall, putting even more stress on the flimsy gantries. Sensing the danger, Kyle turned round and ran inside an open hatch. Behind him, no longer able to bear the weight of the cargo ship, the gantry snapped with a loud crack, followed the others seconds later, the pieces beginning their long fall to the ground. And with the repulsor grid turned off, no longer holding the vessel in place, the cargo ship began a slow, arduous fall towards the ground, tilting over on it left side.

Pausing just inside the hatch, Kyle saw and felt the change in orientation as the floor he stood on began to tilt. He tried to keep his footing, but the angle finally reached a point where this was impossible and so he slid down the length of what had been the floor and was quickly become a wall until he reached the far wall, which was now part of the new floor. Red lights had begun to flash inside the space as the hatch above closed, giving Kyle one final of the canyon wall slipping by as the cargo ship fell.

_This, _he thought, _is not good._

As if adding emphasis to this thought, he heard the ship's computer speak its own concern.

"Warning, docking systems have been deactivated. Vessel is in free fall. Impact in nine minutes."

_Great, just enough time to contemplate how bad it will be when this thing hits the ground._

But then the operative shook his head, chastising himself. Such thoughts were worthless now; he needed to come up with a plan. And that's when, as if answering his thought, Rahn's voice came to him, speaking with an urgent tone.

_**Kyle! You must get to your ship! It's captured in the landing bay!**_

_I'd like nothing more, _the operative thought back_, but I have _no_ idea where that is, much less where _I_ am._

_**Concentrate, Kyle. See the interior of this ship. See its corridors, its rooms.**_

Despite the clang of multiple klaxons and the computerized voice warning that there were now eight minutes to impact, Kyle closed his eyes, trying to ignore all these distractions, focusing in on his connection to the Force.

_**Yes, **_Rahn said encouragingly, _**Good. Now reach out with your mind.**_

Kyle imagined the motion and with the most curious sensation, it seemed that his eyes left his body and were now soaring through the corridors of the ship. Turn after turn, hallway after hallway, level after level, he searched, looking for that one place. And then he found it.

The sensation as his eyes "returned" to his body was a little disorienting, so Kyle took a moment to recover before seeking out the opening in the wall he had seen only seconds earlier. He knew he had to hurry even as the computerized voice called that there now seven minutes to impact.

_Enough graveside whistling, let's find the way out of here._

The opening in the wall was about ten feet up, a distance way beyond his normal jumping ability. But with the way the cargo ship was tilting as it fell; the operative found he could walk right up one of the walls. Unfortunately, this positioned him a bit away from the opening. Judging the distance, he leapt, not using the Force for fear he'd jump too high and give himself quite the headache slamming into the wall/ceiling. His feet missed the opening and for a moment, the operative imagined himself falling all the way to the floor, but then he felt the impact as his hands met the metal lip. It was painful, but Kyle pushed the pain aside, too desperate to think about anything other than getting inside the opening. With a deep breath, he did a chin up move and managed to get his upper half inside. Pausing for a few seconds to relieve the pressure on his aching hands, the operative pulled his legs inside and stood, finding the opening was more than large enough for a man to walk down.

This Kyle did, moving at a rapid clip until he met a set of bars across the shaft. He reached out automatically, feeling the shaft of the lightsaber as he gripped it and brought it out, the emerald blade coming to life a second later with a _snap-hiss._ One swipe was all it took to reduce the iron bars to half melted slag and permit the operative to step past them and continue until he reached the end of the shaft, where another set of bars greeted him. Cutting through this set with the lightsaber, Kyle saw a long shaft stretching out directly below. Normally, he would have assessed how best to safely navigate it, but time was not on his side. Muttering a quick prayer, he jumped into the shaft and began to fall rapidly.

_This is gonna hurt when I hit bottom._

But at the point where the shaft opened out into a larger room, a shift in the cargo ship's gravitational field slowed the operative's headlong fall into a gentle descent, his boots coming down on the floor beneath with only a slight bump. Taking a moment to thank providence, Kyle scanned about and, consulting his mental map, turned to the left where the room narrowed into another shaft, although this one was even larger than the one he'd just come from. Judging from the large fans inside, this area was part of the vessel's air filtration system. Gazing at the fast spinning blades with a concerned look, Kyle debated about trying to find a way around, but quickly dismissed the idea, there just wasn't enough time. Bringing the saber out a second time and activating it, the operative took a deep breath and, with a running start, jumped into the shaft. The strong current from the first fan caught him, drawing the operative forward directly towards the swirling blades. At an earlier time, this would have worried Kyle immeasurably, but not now. Even as he drew closer to what would have been for most certain death, the operative stared at the fan blades, focusing on them and then noticing four small wedge-shaped area at the corners of the cross-shaped framework that held the fan in place. They looked big enough for a man to get through as long as he could cut through the bars there. His eyes now moved back to regard the massive fan. And in the Force, he spoke these words.

_You… will… not… harm… me._

It would have seemed an insane thought before, but not now. Kyle could feel the power of the Force coursing in and around him, now beginning to shift his path of travel, guiding him away from the swirling blades and towards the lower right wedge. The lightsaber was ready and even before it swung out, Kyle knew it would slice through the bars handily, and so it did. He moved through the opening seconds before the one of the sweeping fan blades would have cut into him. Repeating the action with the second fan, Kyle felt himself pushed forward towards what appeared to be a dead end. But a turn to the right revealed a new corridor with a floor of the mottled gray metal he'd seen so often. Turning to the left at the end, the operative moved through a circular opening, then experienced another shift in the ship's fluctuating gravity field, guiding him through a trapezoidal opening rimmed with banks of red lights. As his feet meet a floor once again, Kyle found he was in another large shaft with a two more trapezoidal openings a short distance away and red emergency lights flashing on and off. Moving forward through a large octagonal opening, the operative found himself in a large, dimly lit chamber with no evident exit. But then he spotted a narrow corridor along the lower edge on the left side. Stepping down into it, he followed the part that didn't immediately come to a dead end around a turn and through another shaft until it came to a stop by a small, squarish hole.

Moving through it, the operative found himself literally standing on the side of a wall that reminded him of a sink drain. The walls seemed to describe a narrowing circular opening leading to a room below with its own circular opening in the floor. It took a moment to see as the flashing red lights kept disrupting his vision, but he was finally able to make out that there was a cross-shaped framework splitting the interior of the circle below into four wedges. Feeling certain that he was still on the right path, Kyle dropped down towards it, the fluctuating gravity making it possible for him to land safely on part of the framework inside the circle. He was about to search for the next part of his escape route when he heard a familiar and unwelcome sound. A blaster shot nearly parted his hair as the probe droid, which had been "sitting" against a wall outside the circle detected the operative's entrance and attacked. Kyle heard the echoing of its repulsors as the droid drew near.

_I've got no time for this._

Pulling out his blaster, he hit the probe droid with a dozen shots as soon it came into view. It jittered in mid-air as it was hit multiple times before exploding in a ball of flame.

_Okay then, where to next?_

The computerized voice, which had been maintaining a vocal countdown all this time, spoke up again.

"Impact in four minutes."

Three of the wedges inside the circle held little more than blank walls, but the fourth, on the upper left opened out into a shaft rimmed with red emergency lights. Kyle quickly moved down it, negotiating a left hand turn, then a right as the shaft began to describe an incline, followed by a second left and, just as an explosion inside the shaft went off, Kyle dropped down into the room below, landing atop two haphazardly placed black boxes. Stepping off them onto the mottled gray floor, the operative looked about and spotted a gray door just ahead. Finding the control panel, he had it open in seconds.

_Great, another corridor._

And so it was, most of the lights in it off except for the flashing emergency lights. Still, it felt like the right way to go and so Kyle moved down it, trying to orient himself since the corridor was tilted at an angle making part of the right hand wall the floor. A confused mouse droid nearly got underfoot, quickly moving past, bleeping excitedly.

_Poor thing probably doesn't understand what's going on._

Just then, an explosion went off behind him and Kyle heard the mouse droid's bleeps abruptly end as it had moved right in the path of the blast.

Shaking his head in sympathy, the operative continued ahead, slowing a bit now as his eyes picked up something on the left and right hand walls. Drawing closer, Kyle could see it was a pair of directional arrows. And judging by the red pulses on their faces, they were was telling him to keep going. Doing so, the operative reached the end of the corridor and had to fight a wave of nausea as the corridor described a right hand turn into a room that he had to walk down into.

_Just pretend its level, _he told himself, though his brain wasn't cooperating too well. There was an opening to his right and as he drew closer, Kyle heard a loud blast of wind. Moving to the opening, he saw that the space beyond was completely opening at the bottom.

_A docking bay! Now if I can just find the Crow. _

Nothing appeared at first, but as the operative gazed about the room, he noticed two control panels. One was directly opposite and the second right in front of him. Examining the closer of the two, he quickly determined it was a control panel for the docking bay, used to lower vessels into, prior to them exiting. Activating the system, Kyle didn't see anything happen at first. But then, he detected movement from somewhere above and by craning his neck, saw a sight that brought a wide smile to his face. For there, held in a docking clamp and being lowered into position was the _Moldy Crow_.

_I take back everything I've said against her. Right now, there isn't a more beautiful ship in the galaxy.  
_

The _Crow_ moved down a bit further down and then stopped, at relative rest.

_Now if I could just find a way to somehow jump from here to the cockpit…_

Laughing at himself for such a ludicrous thought, Kyle missed the sight at first, but as his eyes roved about the _Crow_'s hull, he spotted it.

_There's a door on the opposite side. _

He took a few fleeting seconds to consider what that meant.

_If this is the control room to lower the ships into place and clear them for launch, then that other door must be…_

He knew; he knew exactly what it was and what he had to do. About to turn and leave, the operative's eyes took in a flashing indicator on the panel before him, then widened as his finger stabbed down to answer the computer's request affirmatively.

"Confirmed," the display now read, "docking clamp is unlocked. Vessel is cleared for departure."

"Yes!" Kyle cried, pumping a fist in the air.

He was about to leave the room when he remembered the other panel. Moving over to it, he studied the display and felt a renewed surge of hope. Pressing the indicated control, the toneless male voice of the ship's computer responded to his input.

"Landing trim activated. Impact in seven minutes."

_Good, that bought me a little more time. Now let's see if I can get to my ship._

Retracing the path that had brought him to the control room, Kyle entered the room with the black boxes, moving past them in the other direction.

_There we go!_

Finding that the corridor at this end turned to right, a ramp moving up to a room beyond, Kyle moved up it and then a second one as the corridor turned to the left. Here he paused, having found more of the directional indicators. At first it was confusing since two of them were pointing ahead and two back the way he'd came. It took less than three seconds for the operative to decide to follow the ones leading him forward. The feeling of hope inside began to grow as he negotiated two left turns, moving down two ramps just like the ones he'd come up on only moments ago. But as he emerged into what he assumed would be an accessway to the _Crow_, he instead found another window which gave him a view of the ship and the control room opposite, but no way out. Fear began to nip at the edges of his mind, telling him it was over, that all was lost.

_No! I won't believe that! I can't believe that!_

Turning away from the window, the operative found his decision rewarded as he spotted an opening in the floor directly behind where he was with a ramp leading down. Rushing over, he moved down to a short corridor leading directly to the metal door he'd seen from the docking bay control room. Keying it open, Kyle started to move forward only to come up short as there was little more than a small lip of floor beyond the door, the edge marked in dark orange and black warning stripes. The wind here was a shriek of unending noise, the canyon walls moving past. Looking across the docking bay, Kyle could see the _Crow, _but had no way to get to her. He considered a Force Jump, but decided the distance was far too great.

_Blast it! I can't have come this far only to fail now!_

Smacking the door that had closed and locked behind him with his fist, Kyle cast about for something, anything and then drew in a sharp intake of breath as he spotted a control mounted in the wall to his right.

_Oh please let this be what I think it is. _

Pressing the control, the operative saw nothing at first. But then, from the lower field of his vision, he spotted a ramp rising towards him.

_Yes!_

The ramp rose steadily until it locked into place right in front of where the operative was standing, the other end level with the _Crow_'s cockpit. Feeling so elated he could have screamed in joy, Kyle cautioned himself as he moved across the ramp. One slip here and he'd get to the ground long before the cargo ship would. Closing his eyes and reaching out to the Force, the operative felt a calm descend over him, tempering the urge to simply run across the ramp to the ship. Instead, he walked across, although it was a _fast_ walk.

Reaching the _Crow, _Kyle quickly opened the cockpit and all but hurled himself inside. Ignoring the safety straps for now, his hands flew across the control panel, and then reached up to the start switches. The normal startup sequence took just a few minutes. But with the ground drawing ever closer, Kyle decided he didn't have time to wait even a second longer than necessary.

_Sorry about this, old girl. But I need you to grab some sky right now. _

Moving with efficient accuracy, the operative bypassed the automated start sequence and began feeding power to the repulsor grid, overriding the safety warnings that popped up. As for the engines, Kyle found the reactor had been left online, but that the engines themselves were cold. Knowing that was he was about to do could very blow the whole system, he bypassed the warm up sequence and began feed reactor power directly into the engines. Squeals and creaks of protest came from the hull and more warning popped up, the engines clearly not happy at being rushed into action.

Dismissing the multiple cautions and silencing alarms before they could sound, Kyle checked to make sure the repulsors were online. A double beep from the control panel confirmed they were.

_All right! Good girl!_

Grasping the control stick, he yanked it back, holding it there so that the _Crow _would begin to climb as soon as she was free of the cargo ship. Reaching to the docking controls, Kyle pressed another button, waited a moment, then grinned briefly as the ship detached from the docking clamp and dropped free of the bay. Waiting until the metal walls had disappeared from sight, Kyle reached for the throttles.

_Don't let me down, Moldy Crow._

With a quick three count, he drove them to the stops. Power indicators began to increase on the panel as did temperature and structural tolerance indicators. From behind his seat, the operative heard the reactor moan in protest.

_C'mon, c'mon._

Suddenly, he felt as if a great hand was shoving him from behind. The tolerance indicators on the reactor and engines were holding just shy of the danger level when the thrusters lit. There was a low, echoing boom as the _Crow_'s engines belched blue-white fire, forming a trail behind the ship as it leapt forward. Kyle felt like cheering, but resisted the temptation. The cargo ship was still falling and once it hit…

* * *

**The Landing Pad**

Held securely in Jerec's grip, Jan had abandoned any further attempts at escape, deciding to save her strength. She was also reliving, in her mind, the exchange with Kyle only a few minutes ago. She had seen nearly all of his battle with Maw, cringing each time Kyle had been knocked down or appeared hurt and mentally cheering each time he'd gotten up or landed a strike. And then Maw had fallen, clearly defeated and Kyle had stood over him in victory.

But then had come the Dark Jedi's words, the taunting, the accusing, the mocking. Jan could feel her blood boiling with anger and could imagine Kyle was experiencing much the same. But then he had pulled back the lightsaber and brought it down with a cry of such anger, such pain that she could feel it. Part of her understood why. But at the same time, the scene horrified her. True, it wasn't like she herself hadn't killed or seen Kyle do so. But never like this. Not against a helpless foe incapable of mounting even the slightest defense.

_Oh, Kyle. Why did you do that? That's not like you at all._

And then Jerec had called out and he had turned to see her among the group of Dark Jedi. And the look on his face, a bared-teeth glare with the lightsaber held out as if he were going to strike one of them. What Jerec said next did little to help, calling for Kyle to kill her and complete his "journey" to the dark side, whatever that meant. But then, her partner, her friend had stepped forward, the emerald light of the saber coming so close, she could feel her hairs standing on end. And for one terrible moment, Jan wondered if Kyle would indeed strike her with the energy blade.

She had looked up into his face and, in that same moment, saw something dark and forbidding there, a sense of something that frightened her terribly. His eyes seemed to have actually changed color. She'd never seen him look like this ever before. And just when she'd begun to lose hope, the moment had passed and she was looking up into the face she knew so well, those placid brown eyes looking back at her. And then he had stepped back, turned off the saber, refusing to obey Jerec. At that precise moment, Jan had never been more happier with or prouder of Kyle Katarn.

But then, Jerec had used a Force power of some kind that had hurled Kyle onto a gantry leading to the cargo ship. Explosions began to go off and with the sound of metal stressed beyond tolerance, the gantries all collapsed as the cargo ship's engines turned off and the vessel began to drop to the floor of the valley. Jan's last glimpse of her partner and friend was as he ran through an open hatch. She had turned towards Jerec, ignoring the spike of pain this move induced.

"Why?"

The Dark Jedi Master had looked down at her with a surprisingly disappointed expression.

"The choice was his."

"_What_ choice?" she spat.

"The same choice all my followers have made, except they chose wisely. I do regret losing him, however. He could have been a most powerful ally."

"Kyle would never have followed you."

"And so his fate was already chosen then. So why you do blame me?"

Jan stopped just as she was preparing another retort and quickly saw how the Dark Jedi had manipulated her words and reasoning to satisfy his own ends. She looked away, but couldn't keep herself from hearing Jerec's mocking laughter and that of the others, including the disgusting Boc. But then, there had been a flicker of movement. The blond in the cloak suddenly moved closer.

"My lord! I feel…"

"I already know, Sarris."

_Know what? _Jan thought. And then she heard it, the unmistakable sound of thrusters crackling to life, the echo long and loud, bouncing off the canyon walls.

_Oh no, _she thought dismissively, _he didn't, he couldn't have._

But this thought was soon denied as the sleek form of the _Moldy Crow_ appeared from underneath the cargo ship, arcing away at top speed, its thrusters trailing blue fire.

"Yes!" she called, pumping a fist in the air. "Go, Kyle, go!"

She heard one of the Dark Jedi utter a curse, followed by expressions of surprise and astonishment from the others, except for Yun, who quickly hid the grin that came to his lips.

* * *

**In the Cockpit**

Part of the engine display suddenly went red, the starboard thrusters beginning to lose power. With the other ones still pushing hard, the _Crow_'s starboard wing began to drop and with it, the rest of the ship.

_Not good_.

Kyle started to reach for the panel, hoping he could find a way to get the engine back online when the display, as quickly as it had gone red, flashed yellow, then resumed a solid green as the starboard engine came back online seemingly of its own will. Grasping the control stick, the operative worked to bring the vessel back into level flight, but then noticed a new hazard. The engine failure, while temporary, had caused the _Crow_ to drift a bit and even with that same engine firing steadily now, the ship was headed in the direction of a large rock formation. To Kyle, it resembled a giant "4" in reverse, one arm sticking from the base and protruding directly into the _Crow_'s flight path.

_No problem, _the operative thought_, I'll just adjust course away from it._

Manipulating the control stick, Kyle tried to adjust the angle of climb. In response, the nose came up a bit, but not enough.

_Okay then, I'll just sideslip out of the way._

This maneuver too, adjusted the _Crow_'s flight path somewhat, but still not enough.

_C'mon old girl, I need to you to climb or slide a bit more.

* * *

_

It was at this point that the cargo ship struck the valley floor. At first, the hull seemed to hold its shape despite the severity of the impact. But then metal dented, deformed and finally ripped open. The fuel tanks were the first to go, their pressurized contents shooting out, coating the inside with the highly flammable liquid. All that was needed next was a single spark and due to the continued compressing and rending of the hull, sparks were flying everywhere. The fuel caught fire, the flames quickly moving back to the point of origin and with a loud "whump", a spire of flame cut through the outer hall, spreading out into the air. The few fuel tanks that hadn't been torn open were soon consumed, their contents adding to the conflagration.

The ship's computer continued to work until the last, attempting to close down failing fuel lines, trying to prevent further damage by closing blast doors and sending a blizzard of warning messages to the bridge. But even this complex system was in time overwhelmed and surrendered, unable to save the doomed vessel. With a great noise and a bright flash, the cargo ship was consumed, nothing left except small pieces ejected into the air that slowly began to descend to the ground.

* * *

**The Landing Pad**

Jan had turned to Jerec with a wide smirk on her face.

"Guess you aren't as good as you think. Kyle's getting away."

But instead of a look of annoyance or even anger, Jerec merely smiled at her.

"Have I?"

She pointed at the fleeing _Moldy Crow_.

"Looks that way to me."

Jerec spared the vessel a moment's glance.

"So it appears."

CRACK-BOOM!

In the next second, Jan's eyes and ears were assaulted by the noise of the cargo ship's demise along with the nova-like intensity of the final explosion. She put her free hand over her eyes, lowering it once her eyes had adjusted to the sudden brightness. And with it, a worm of uncertainty made its way into her mind. The blast wave hit a few seconds later, a strong wind that sent the cloaks of the Dark Jedi flapping wildly and tearing at Jan's face, hair and body. Had it not been for Jerec's strong grip on her, she might well have been caught up in its force.

And then, as quickly as it had come, the bulk of the shockwave passed, leaving the group on the landing pad relatively unmolested. But as Jan's eyes turned back to see the _Crow_, they widened in horror as she realized what was about to happen. Behind her, Jerec chuckled maliciously.

"Perhaps it is Katarn who is not as good as you think, Miss Ors."

She glared at the Dark Jedi Master, but quickly returned to regard the _Crow_.

_Look out, Kyle, look out. Check the rear sensors before…

* * *

_

**In the Cockpit**

Kyle didn't see the explosion directly, but the noise of it penetrated the _Crow_'s hull seconds later. And just as the operative realized what that meant, the shockwave struck the fleeing vessel. To the operative, it was as if a giant hand had shoved the ship forward, the speed indicator showing a velocity well beyond the capacity of the _Crow's _engines. And the rock formation, which was already dangerously close, was suddenly right before him.

He yanked at the control stick, but it was far too late.

* * *

**The Landing Pad**

Jan watched helplessly as the blast wave shoved the _Moldy Crow _towards the rock outcropping.

"Divert, Kyle," she muttered, her hand assuming a shape as if she were at the controls of the ship, "dump the engine power and turn hard away."

But the _Crow _continued to fly straight for the rock formation.

"Blast it, Kyle!" she cried out, "compensate already. If you don't, you'll…"

**In the Cockpit**

The operative ground his teeth together as the sound of the _Crow_'s port wing striking the rock outcropping resounded throughout the cockpit. Helpless, unable to do anything to prevent the collision, he held tightly to the control stick, surprised how the whole scene felt almost surreal.

_This just can't be happening._

But it was happening, the classic case of the irresistible force meeting the immoveable object. Something had to give, and that something was the _Moldy Crow_. With the screech of rending metal, the left wing tore free of the fuselage. Immediately, half of the control panel went red, systems screeching out alarms. The horizon went from falling below the ship's nose to rising above it in a matter of seconds. There was nothing to do, nothing to keep it from happening as the _Moldy Crow, _now with all the aerodynamics of a flying brick plummeted towards the rocky ground of the valley. Kyle had just enough time to secure his straps before the vessel hit.

With the right wing rising up, the vessel struck the ground on its left side, shearing away what little remained of the left wing. As the momentum imparted by the craft's headlong flight pushed it forward, the _Crow_ fell over on its left side, turning upside down, the top of the ship including the cockpit issuing a trail of sparks as it went. Seeing all this happen, Kyle felt a sharp "thump" as a large rock hit the underside turbolaser turret, cutting into it, sending up a second shower of sparks and electrical discharges. It seemed the chaotic ride would never end. But then, the right wing struck a mound that spun the ship to the side and arrested its headlong journey. In the cockpit, Kyle slumped against his straps, the sudden stop having sent him crashing into a bulkhead, knocking him out. He didn't see the pall of smoke rising from the area where the left wing had been, nor the warning that a fire had begun in the engine compartment. With the _Crow_ laying the way it was, there was no way to open the cockpit. The operative didn't know it, but he was trapped, with no means of escape.

**The Landing Pad**

"No!"

Jan's cry was loud and defiant, but she could do nothing to change the events unfolding before her. The _Crow_'s port wing had struck the rock outcropping and was ripped away, the crunching sound reaching her ears seconds later. The vessel wallowed in the air for a moment, and then dropped towards the ground.

Jan's mind raced, searching for an idea, a plan, something, anything to keep what she was seeing from happening. But there was nothing she could do.

And then the _Crow_ struck the ground, turning upside down as it slid forward, trailing a sheet of sparks. The headlong plunge finally ended when the starboard wing hit a rocky mound, causing the whole of the ship to rotate to the left and finally come to halt. She felt tears coming to her eyes, but willed them away. No way was she going to let these people see her cry. Instead, she focused on the _Crow_, seeing the smoke rising up from where it lay like a mangled metal bird, sparks flaring from a section of the hull.

_Any moment now, _she thought, _any moment and I'll see Kyle exit the cockpit._

It occurred to her that he might be hurt, but shoot, when had _that_ ever stopped him?

But as seconds became a minute and then three, there was no sign of movement from the crashed ship. Jan's anxiety began to grow when she saw flames beginning to lick at the aft section of the hull.

_Fuel tanks must have ruptured. C'mon, Kyle, now would be a really good time to see you get out of there. _

But in the space of another minute, she saw no movement at all.

"It seems you overestimated Katarn's capabilities, Miss Ors," said Jerec, "now perhaps you begin to understand that all who oppose me will suffer a similar fate."

_No, _Jan thought, unable to keep her tears at bay any further. _This isn't happening. Not after all we've been through, all we've endured. He can't be dead, he just can't be. You hear me, Katarn? You can't be dead!_

She started to move forward, reaching out towards the ship, but Jerec roughly yanked her back.

"Kyle!" she called, praying somehow her voice would reach him.

Just then, the _Crow_'s hull rocked with a small explosion, the firing now covering the entire aft section.

"KYLE!"

She struggled with everything she had, trying by the force of her own will to break the Dark Jedi's grip, trying to stretch forward with every fiber of her being.

Jerec's grip on her intensified, driving Jan to her knees.

"Truly," he said, "a shame it had to end this way."

Screaming a curse, Jan twisted to regard the Dark Jedi Master with every bit of her anger and pain.

"You… you monster!" she cried.

But as she looked at Jerec, it seemed that the Miraluka was actually taking pleasure from her anger. He sucked in a breath as if tasting the air itself.

"If only you felt the Force as Katarn did," he said, "your anger could very well be the gateway."

Seeming to sigh, the Dark Jedi Master yanked Jan to her feet, eliciting a fresh cry of pain from her.

"However, all is not lost in your case, Miss Ors. You can still be a part of what is to come."

Hearing this, Jan felt her anger and sadness fade, to be replaced by a feeling of incredulity. A smile of contempt came to her lips and she was unable to hold back a bark of laughter.

"If you really think I'm going to be a willing participant in _any_ plans you have, you're crazy. First chance I get, I'll shove a vibroblade so far up your…"

Jerec's grip switched so quickly from her shoulder to her chin that Jan could swear she never saw the Dark Jedi move. A muted cry escaped her seconds later as Jerec lifted her off her feet.

"I have put up with your impudence for the last time, Miss Ors. Provoke me again and you can join Katarn in the wreckage of your burning ship. Your suffering will not last long, but will be very, very painful."

Looking into the Miraluka's face, Jan could see this was no idle threat, Jerec meant every word of it. Seconds passed as she worked to endure the pain, letting out small grunts. And then it was gone, the sensation vanishing as quickly as it had come. She also realized she could feel her feet touching the ground once more. Still, her jaw ached terribly and she reached a hand up to massage it. More time passed as Jerec regarded her silently and then…

"Good, it seems you responsible well to physical stimuli. Now…"

"My lord?"

Jerec whirled on Sariss, clearly angry at being interrupted.

"What is it?"

Lowering her eyes, she backed up a step before continuing.

"Apologies, Lord Jerec. I only meant to inquire as to the possibility of Katarn having survived the crash."

"You saw it, Sariss. There was no movement from the cockpit at all."

She nodded, but then added. "It is possible he was only knocked out, my lord."

"What of it? Even if you are correct, the fire will soon remedy that."

"Agreed," Sariss replied, "But still, I feel we should make sure. If by some chance Katarn is still alive…"

She deliberately left the sentence unfinished, putting the issue before Jerec to make the final decision on. Rubbing at his chin thoughtfully, the Miraluka considered his apprentice's proposal. It seemed very unlikely that Katarn had survived. And even if he had, the position of the craft should prevent any attempts at escape. Still…

_I must make sure. Katarn is too great a threat to leave alive. _

"Very well, Sariss. Take Boc and Yun with you and investigate the crash site. I shall expect a full report upon your return."

"And what if Katarn is somehow still alive?" asked Yun.

Jerec gave the Dark Jedi a look. "I should think the answer obvious, young one. Eliminate him."

The answer brought a smile to Sariss' face and Boc giggled maniacally, bouncing up and down.

"As you wish, Lord Jerec," the blonde-haired woman said before turning away to move towards a path leading down into the valley. Boc and Yun were close behind, the pale skinned Twi'lek letting off another crazy laugh as he shambled along in a crab-like crouch.

Unable to contain herself, Jan posed a question.

"Is it possible?"

Jerec regarded her for a moment, and then answered.

"Perhaps, but what does it matter? Either way, he will no longer be a hindrance to my goals."

Just then, a figure in a dark uniform came into view, walking quickly towards Jerec. Coming to a halt a short distance away from the cloaked figure, the man dropped to one knee and bowed his head.

"Yes, Commander, what is it?"

The officer raised his head, a pleased expression on his face.

"My lord, I bring good news. The drilling crews report they have broken through the final level. We have found the Valley."

Jerec didn't answer right away, searching in the Force to verify the report of the officer. But when he next spoke, there was obvious pleasure in his voice.

"Well done, Commander. Inform the drilling crew that I shall be along presently and remind them that _no one_ is to enter the chamber before I arrive."

"It shall be as you wish, Lord Jerec," the man replied, his eyes flicking to Jan, obviously curious.

"She is of no consequence. Carry out my orders."

"Yes, Lord Jerec," the man said, bowing once again before rising to his feet and striding away purposefully.

A grin of satisfaction split the Dark Jedi's lips as he regarded his open palm before clenching it into a tight fist.

"Finally, after all this time, the Valley of the Jedi is within my grasp."

Turning to Jan, he said, "Well, Miss Ors, may I trust to accompany me and be my willing witness or shall I have my guards _bring_ you along?"

It took Jan only a moment to decide.

"I can walk."

"Very good," Jerec said, unable to suppress a chuckle as he regarded the expression on Jan's face.

"Come, Miss Ors, this is no time to be frowning. You are about to witness what no human has seen in a thousand years. This is a historic moment, one to be celebrated."

"Whatever," Jan said dismissively.

"Perhaps you wonder why it is I am bringing you along, eh?"

"Not really."

Jerec grinned again.

"Your thoughts betray you, Miss Ors. I can sense you are as curious as I."

Jan's glare intensified as she realized that the Dark Jedi had read her mind.

"This is to be a glorious day," Jerec boasted, "if the legends are true, then I shall find in this place more power than any Dark Jedi in antiquity or existence today. Power even beyond that of Palpatine himself."

"Sounds like delusions of grandeur to me," Jan said.

"Spoken with the ignorance of one who knows nothing of the Force," Jerec replied contemptuously, "you may believe what you wish. But with the power of the Valley at my side I will, before this day is done, have become a god. As for you, it is only fitting that an observer witness be on hand to witness my… _ascension_."

_Oh my…_ Jan thought, staring wide-eyed into the man's face, _he's insane._

"Not as insane as you think, Miss Ors," Jerec said, chuckling, "only giddy with the thought of so much power almost in my grasp. Now, come."

Grabbing her arm, Jerec pulled Jan gently, but firmly, guiding her to the drilling site.


	26. Chapter 26: Yun's Decision

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall **

**Book 2, Part 2: Birth of a Jedi**

**Chapter 26: Yun's Decision**

A/N: Greetings once again, my friends. I had not intended this to be such a long absence, but circumstances won out over desire. My mother had a total knee replacement back on January 18th and while initially everything went just fine, things went kinda nuts after she came home. Pain management became an issue plus I don't think either of us realized (as we do now) just how complex this surgery was. As you're reading this, take a moment to consider all your knee does throughout the day. Now imagine having to have that joint replaced with something artificial. Fortunately, I had family to assist me through the worst and as I write this, my Mom is back to using a cane although we're still dealing with some pain. Please, if you will, join me in praying that this blasted pain goes away for good! I am so DONE with it!

That being said, I have gotten back into a routine and this week, decided this story needed my attention. I am going to finish it, although I'll need a few more chapters. I'm playing through the final levels now and from what I've seen of the length and complexity, I may do a little creative skipping to move forward to the final battle with Jerec. And from there, we'll see. But for right now, please enjoy this new chapter and thank you for your patience during my absence.

Shanesnest – March 30th 2011

Whoops! Almost forgot the shout outs. Silly me!

Ovall Aocrog: Absolutely! I might consider adding a Dark Side chapter later on. But for now, definitely Light side. In learning to become a Jedi, Kyle is walking the sometimes thin line between evil and good and unfortunately, goes the wrong at times. I know what you mean! The first time I saw that cutscene, I was like, "turn, turn, TURN!" And then it was too late. It's a shame to see that old ship fall, but there's a better one coming. Jan plus Twi'leks. You're right about it, but I didn't see it until now. Weird.

Phygmalion: Thanks for the compliment! Its fun getting to explore Kyle's darker side, but you're right, that part of him needs a check up from the neck up! Y'know, I should've phrased as Jedi don't murder instead of Jedi don't kill. The idea I had is that Jedi don't kill without a reason, example Anakin in Episode III saying, "I shouldn't have done that" after he killed Dooku. But in Maw's case, I agree, there was a guy who needed killin' ten times over! I cannot agree with you more about the Falling Ship level. It used to drive me crazy!

Nerwen Aldarion: I love it when you start with "wow"; it makes me feel really good. You really got what I was trying to convey. I like to paint a word picture so vivid that it's almost as if you're watching the scene and hearing it with your eyes and ears. Kyle faced possibility the greatest trial of his life, murdering a "helpless" person and then having Jan see it. How can he ever explain or look her in eye again? That's what I envisioned going through his mind. Plus, there's his feelings for Jan as part of the mix. It's an incredible scene in the game. So you think Yun is turning, eh? We'll just have to see if you're right.

Manus Dei - Chapter 24: Shoot, this is nothing. The levels that are coming are some of the most torturous and, in my mind, ridiculously constructed. It's almost like the designers almost want you to fail. When you say the final puzzle is like a timed puzzle, I'm curious as to what you mean by that.

Tinuviel Undomiel: I remember trying to teach my Dad how to play football on my Atari 2600. Two hours later, I was very much regretting that decision. You make an excellent point about the temptation. I was trying to show a lot more of the emotional turmoil Kyle is going through. The game touches so briefly on it. Raising his lightsaber at Jan borrowed a little bit from the Dark Side decision where he actually cuts her down. I wanted to convey just how close he got to doing it. The switching technique I used is one I've seen in movies where they jump back and forth between scenes, like at the end of Apollo 13.

Manus Dei – Chapter 25: It makes the Grand Canyon look small! A Force-sensitive Jan? Now that's scary! Oh don't worry, Boc is gonna get more than a whack on the head. And I'm gonna take of Wee Gee, promise.

A/N: All right then! Enjoy, and I'll get to work on Chapter 27. Until next time!

A/N: Friday, 4/1/11. FYI. Was gonna add a song to the Kyle/Sariss battle, but decided at the last minute not to.

* * *

**Planet Ruusan **

**Crash Site**

The ship lay on the rock-strewn ground, a curl of smoke arising from the burning fuselage. Tilted over on itself, the _Moldy Crow _looked nothing like the starship it had been. One wing torn off, the hull rent in numerous places, it presented the image of a collection of beaten and broken metal. Forward of the burning power plant, lying motionlessly against the acceleration straps, Kyle Katarn lay motionless, eyes closed. At first glance, one might have even thought him dead. But a closer examination would have shown the faint rise and fall of his chest.

Three figures appeared, having descended the rock path to the floor of the valley and now moved towards the broken ship. Two wore dark robes, the third eschewing such garb in favor of a dirty gray tunic. Muted giggling could be heard from the one called Boc as the three Dark Jedi came to a halt before the remains of the _Crow_. One of the cloaked figures drew back his hood, revealing a youthful face with an expression of concern. Dark brown eyes assessed the wreckage.

_I wonder if he made it._

Just then, the pale-skinned Twi'lek let out a loud bark of laughter, enough to almost startle Yun while the other Dark Jedi seemed not to take notice.

"Broke his ship! Broke his ship!"

Though he knew she would detect it and later chastise him for it, the Epicanthix could not keep his concern for the pilot of the crashed ship hidden any longer from Sariss, particularly his disgust for Boc. True, the Twi'lek was a fellow Dark Jedi, but the young man was finding the alien more and more unappealing. Searching for something to distract, the Dark Jedi found it as his eyes spotted the faint movement inside the cockpit.

"Lady Sariss!"

"I see it, Yun."

She spoke calmly, her tone somewhat chiding, although her thoughts were not dissimilar from her less experienced companion. To have found Kyle Katarn in one piece was surprising enough, but that he was still alive given obvious evidence of the violent crash was quite unexpected. However, she mused, having an intact body would be all the more pleasing when she presented Katarn to Lord Jerec.

"I think he's alive."

Sariss started to chastise the young man for making such an unfounded observation. But even as she opened her mouth to speak, the Dark Jedi reconsidered. Closing her eyes, she reached out with the Force and upon opening them again, felt satisfaction course through her even as a smile crossed her face.

"Indeed he is."

That pleasant smile morphed now, growing more malicious until it assumed the expression of a predator eyeing an unsuspecting prey.

"What should we do?" asked Yun.

Now, Sariss turned to regard the Epicanthix, her expression saying the answer was obvious.

"Why, rescue him, of course."

Her white teeth flashed in the light of the burning fire emanating from the ship.

"Rescue him! Rescue him!" jabbered Boc.

At first, Yun wasn't sure how to do this as the cockpit was nearly crushed under the weight of the ship. But then he felt a nudge in the Force from Sariss and, responding to it, closed his eyes and concentrated. Nothing happened for the first few seconds, then with the screech of rock on metal, the _Crow_ moved, guided by unseen hands until it lifted into the air, rotated upright and came to rest once again on its belly with a muted thump.

"Go ahead," Sarris said, gesturing, and Yun moved forward to the cockpit. The change in position now had Kyle lying diagonally across the forward couch. Undoing the straps, Yun started to pull him out when another set of hands joined his. He looked to his left to see Boc, no longer laughing, no longer jabbering. The Twi'lek's face was set in a serious expression, appearing almost sane when Yun turned to look at him.

"Gently. Gently now. Mustn't hurt him, mustn't hurt."

Yun found himself momentarily caught in the glow of intelligence in the Twi'lek's red eyes. And then an insane smile appeared on the pale pink lips.

"At least, not yet."

And with this came another bark of insane laughter.

Moving the operative a safe distance away from the still burning ship, the Dark Jedi settled him on the ground. The sky overhead had filled with dark clouds, casting the valley into shadow. Only the glow from the fire slowly consuming the _Crow_ provided flickering illumination. Boc disappeared for a moment and then returned with an object rescued from the broken ship. The Twi'lek giggled and jabbered over it.

Just then, the body on the ground began to stir, eyelids fluttering. In the Force, Sariss detected that Kyle was returning to consciousness.

"Perfect timing," she said.

* * *

Kyle's felt himself swimming back to awareness through a gray, featureless haze. As his eyes opened, the operative could see a cloud filled sky above him.

_Looks like it's gonna rain_.

Sensation began to return to him and with it, the realization that he was no longer inside the cockpit of the _Moldy Crow._

_So where…?_

And that's when he felt the pain, not overwhelming, but enough to let him know he was alive.

_Okay then, I'm not dead. So what…?_

Suddenly, a pale face with red eyes appeared in his field of vision. Recoiling instinctively at the sight, the operative found that he was unable to move. The face above him smiled, pink lips surrounding a double row of needle sharp teeth. And then it laughed; a shrill sound that easily identified its owner.

_Boc_.

The Twi'lek seemed to sense Kyle's recognition of him and the smile grew.

"Such a bad fall you had," the Twi'lek offered, wrapping a dangling lekku over one shoulder.

Kyle felt momentary surprise as the Dark Jedi sounded almost... concerned.

"But, you'll be glad to know I found your lightsaber."

Looking up, Kyle could see the Twi'lek was indeed holding the metal cylinder, turning it this way and that as if inspecting the device.

"Want it?"

_You bet I want it. Then you'll see what I can do with it_.

Boc caressed the lightsaber hilt, running his fingers over its surface.

"Oh," he breathed, "very… distinctive."

And then the Twi'lek opened his hands and let the metal shaft fall.

It struck a rock near Kyle's head and lay there.

"Oops."

Incensed by the taunt, Kyle tried to retrieve his weapon, willing himself to reach out and grab it. But no matter how he tried, his body refused to move. His frustration and confusion over this quickly cleared as another figure came into his field of vision, this one clad in a dark robe. Hands reached out to pull the hood back, exposing the face. Kyle recognized it almost immediately.

_Sariss!_

She was standing near his left side, looking down on him with her cold blue eyes. The operative noticed her gaze seemed particularly intense and he made another attempt to move, saw a smile cross her lips. It took only a few seconds before he understood.

_She's holding me here._

Boc moved out of the operative's field of vision for a moment, but returned seconds later, this time holding a good-sized rock.

"What are you doing?" asked a new voice.

_Yun._

The young man's moved to where Kyle could see him, the disapproving look on his face directed towards Boc, who laughed derisively as he raised the rock over his head. Understanding what was about to happen, Kyle tried desperately to move. But it was no use. No matter how much he struggled, his body wouldn't respond. Sariss' Force Hold on him was too strong. With a final howl of laughter, Boc hurled the rock downwards and Kyle closed his eyes, anticipating the blow.

Instead, he heard a crunching sound from somewhere next to him, followed by the sound of an electrical snap. Realizing he hadn't been hit after and with the Twi'lek's crazy laughter filling his ears, Kyle opened his eyes. Finding that he was to turn his head a little, he looked to the side and felt his heart sink. For there, mere inches away, sat his lightsaber, or at least what was left of it. The rock had shattered the hilt and smashed the components inside. The electrical snap had been a small explosion as the power cell had detonated, rendering the lightsaber useless.

"Not so distinctive anymore is it?" Boc asked; an insane smile on his face.

Kyle felt his eyes sting. His lightsaber, which had once belonged to the Jedi Qu Rahn: a treasure which had opened up his mind and his world to the existence of the Force. And now it lay there, broken, destroyed, gone. The operative felt rage swell inside his mind, but quickly tempered it.

_Fear and anger are the gateway to the Dark Side_.

Even so, the desire to strike back was strong. He wanted a weapon, any weapon, something to let him take revenge, to punish the Twi'lek for what he had done. The anger threatened once again, nearly filling his mind, requiring a strong effort to push it away.

Just then, Sariss's voice rang out.

"Enough of this!"

Kyle could feel the inherent command in her words. Clearly, she had tired of the game Boc had been playing. But her stern expression soon gave way to an almost pretty smile.

"Tell Jerec that this Jedi will soon join the dead."

The Twi'lek looked surprised for a moment, then giggled madly as it looked down at Kyle's broken lightsaber.

"Oops," Boc said before scurrying off, using Force Speed to quickly leave the area.

For a moment, only the crackling of the fire from the broken _Moldy Crow _was heard, the light playing off the face of the Dark Jedi. And then Sariss removed the remainder of her black cloak, allowing her short blond hair to come into view. She wore her customary black singlet which left her arms bare and had a single splash of red emblazoned across the chest. Holding the cloak out, she waited until, after a moment's hesitation; Yun stepped forward awkwardly and took it from her. Slowly, she drew her lightsaber from her belt and activated it, the blade shimmering into existence. Moving the blade to a vertical position, her face was momentarily bathed in blue light. Then, with an audible breath of anticipation, she raised the weapon, intent on a killing strike.

Kyle struggled once more to try and move, but could not break Sariss' hold on him. The blue blade descended; intent on ending his life.

But midway through the strike it was met with a golden-yellow blade that blocked the path of the strike. Before any words could be said, the blue blade changed direction, sliding up the yellow blade until it found its target.

Yun gasped in pain as the lightsaber blade sliced into him.

He fell to his knees, losing the grip on his saber. It deactivated, the hilt striking the ground and rolling until it came to a stop near Kyle's left hand. Sariss looked upon her fellow Dark Jedi in mute shock, her expression incredulous. Seconds passed before she uttered a single, softly spoken word.

"Why?"

His breath coming in small gasps, a hand holding the place where she'd cut him, Yun looked up at Sariss, their eyes meeting. Amazingly, he found the strength to speak.

"He… is a Jedi, "the young man gasped, his eyes moving to Kyle briefly, "He deserves… a battle."

And then with a final, painful exhalation, the Epicanthix fell. And in that moment, Sariss' concentration faltered and Kyle, finding that he was able to move again, scrambled to his feet, unconsciously grabbing at the lightsaber hilt lying next to him. Backing away a few steps, he stared at the Dark Jedi who went from looking with disbelief at the body of her former compatriot's body to regard Kyle. Her ice blue eyes seemed to stab out at him, her face an unreadable mask. But in the Force, Kyle could actually feel a sort of happiness radiating from her as she raised her blade in an attack posture

It took the operative a few extra seconds to find the activation stud on the unfamiliar weapon, but he did and pressed it. With the same _snap-hiss _as his former lightsaber, this one displayed a golden-yellow blade instead. Kyle studied it for a moment, and then shrugged.

_Not exactly the same thing, but it'll do. _

Sariss moved towards him and Kyle retreated, eyes searching to take in the battlefield. The pair of them were standing on a plateau of mottled rock jutting up from the ground and angled down so that if either warrior lost their footing, they could very well roll down the incline and over the edge some ten feet away. Rather than take a chance going that way, Kyle spotted a path at the "top" of the plateau that described a downward incline, following the natural curve of the rock. Moving towards while keeping an eye on Sariss, the operative heard his mentor's voice speak inside his head.

_**Be cautious, Kyle. Of all Jerec's Dark Jedi, Sarris is one to be feared**__._ _**In the mental and physical arenas of the Force, she is both master and perfectionist, quiet and reserved. All these qualities come together to make her a very dangerous foe.**_

_Great, _the operative thought back, _any weaknesses_?

_**She does consider herself of a higher class than those around her. This arrogance may provide an opportunity. **_

Hearing footsteps on the path behind him, Kyle turned just in time to see Sariss execute a Force Jump, flying up into the air and landing only a few feet behind him. Accelerating with the help of the Force, Kyle ran down the rocky path until he reached the bottom. But this spot was no better than the plateau. Rock walls created a narrow space that would restrict his movements. Additionally, aside from a small cave, there was no usable cover here. Turning round, he found an exit of sorts where the rock walls opened up into a large expanse of unevenly shaped ground. A shallow, but swiftly moving creek cut an irregular path across this space before disappearing through a narrow cut at the far end. On one side, brown and black rock formed a wavy sort of incline leading to a sheer wall that rose out of sight. Hearing a grunt from directly behind, Kyle turned to see Sariss walking slowly towards him, her lightsaber held in both hands, the blade pointing behind her. Not sure what this posture could mean, Kyle decided to put more distance between the two of them while he formulated his battle strategy.

A burst of Force Speed brought him to far end of the open ground, though a sheer wall blocked any further progress. Turning back, the operative didn't see his opponent at first, but then a warning cry from the Force sent him diving away just as the Dark Jedi landed right next to him. The blue blade moved, slicing the air where Kyle's head had been just seconds before. Retreating, the operative moved to where the creek first appeared which was just below where he'd jumped down earlier. Mind whirling, he suddenly felt a searing pain strike him. Every inch of his skin seemed to be on fire.

_**Sariss's Deadly Sight Attack! **_Rahn cried. _**Quickly, Kyle, you must shield yourself with Force Protect!**_

The operative remembered learning this power from Luke and Ovall. It seemed a bit redundant against shields and a lightsaber, so he had not thought to employ it up till now. With the sensation of his skin burning growing more intense by the second, Kyle worked to fight against the pain and concentrate on calling to the Force. At first, nothing happened. But then Kyle's eyes came to rest on the creek. The water looked so cool and inviting that he could image the sensation as touched his searing skin. A moment later, the very feeling he'd imagined washed over him, the sensation of flame devouring him fading. It took a few seconds for the operative to realize his skin was no on fire and, opening his saw a field of pulsating green energy surrounding him. In appearance, it was not unlike his shield, except this field was visible where his shields showed themselves only when struck by blaster fire. Turning around, the operative saw Sariss standing about a hundred yards away, a hint of frustration on her face. Then, like lightning, she moved, leaping into the air and coming down only a short distance away, her lightsaber humming loudly as she approached.

And that's when Kyle knew he had to act. There was nowhere and dodging away would only delay the inevitable. He was going to have to face this Dark Jedi, there was no other choice. Adjusting his grip on the unfamiliar lightsaber, the operative readied himself for the first strike.

_Let's see just how good she is._

He brought the golden-yellow beam down in a horizontal slash, but Sariss did not react to it, other than to move away from the strike. Kyle reversed his grip, slashing upwards, but Sariss sidestepped this attack to, modifying her approach but still advancing.

_What's going on? Why isn't she attacking?_

The answer came as he drew his lightsaber back for another slash. Taking two steps forward, Sariss brought her lightsaber over her shoulder and down in an ax-handle strike. Surprised by the simple attack, Kyle brought his saber up to block, a terrific crash filling the air as the energy blades met. And though he was able to keep the Dark Jedi at bay, the operative felt his arms begin to tremble against weight of her attack. The pressure vanished as quickly as it had come when Sariss pulled her blade free and stepped back, eyes regarding Kyle with a touch of amusement in them.

Suddenly, she came at him again, this time an upward slash that nearly ripped the lightsaber from Kyle's grasp. It took nearly all his strength to hold her back.

_She's strong. _

Again, Sariss disengaged and stepped back. Her look of amusement intensified, lips nearly curving into a smile. A second later, Kyle realized what it meant.

_She's playing with me. _

And indeed she was, for Sariss' had learned how to add Dark Side power to the force of every blow she landed with her lightsaber. It increased her strength to three times her normal ability and she had used this technique well, letting her slender frame and thin-looking arms cause opponents to underestimate her power. Very few who assumed this had survived. And though Kyle had no knowledge of this, he _did _realize that he could underestimate this Dark Jedi even a little. Lost in contemplation for a few seconds, he nearly missed her next attack, a sideways slash that he brought his saber in to block and a moment later, felt his feet leave the ground as the force of Sariss's blow send him flying back several feet before tumbling to the ground. Mindful of his saber, the operative got his feet, breathing heavily and sweating.

Sariss, on the other hand, showed not the slightest sign of her exertions, her mastery of the Force sufficient to keep her body cool even during combat. Now she advanced, swinging her lightsaber in long, slow arcs, none of them meant to connect, but to intimidate. Watching her, the operative got an idea.

_Okay, let's see how you handle this!_

Coming forward, Kyle lifted his blade up, then brought it across and down, aiming for his opponents' shoulder. Sariss began to move that way, intending to deflect the blow, but realized a second later that it was feint as Kyle's blade changed arcs and slashed down, going for her sword arm. She lifted her blade up and when the lightsabers met, the impact nearly ripped Kyle's arms from their sockets. He backed away quickly, his arms screaming in pain. It was only by the force of his will alone that he managed to hold onto the golden-yellow blade. Giving him no quarter, Sariss pressed her advantage, dashing forward and snap-kicking the operative in the chest. Kyle's breath left him in a great whoosh as his chest flashed with fiery pain. Stumbling back, trying to maintain his footing, Kyle was able to focus his mind enough to throw a Force Push at Sariss', intent on knocking her down.

Instead, the Dark Jedi blocked the move and began to move towards him once again, describing a new set of arcs with her lightsaber. Watching her, it finally occurred to Kyle that what he thought were a pair of thin, spindly arms were actually two taut cords of solid muscle.

_And if the rest of her is the same…_

Pushing his pain aside for a moment, Kyle dashed ahead, executing another feint, followed by a punch to Sariss's midsection. It turned out to be just as solid as he thought, as his now aching knuckles attested to. However, the blow did draw a brief cry of pain from her lips and she backed up a few steps. It also served to increase her anger as the operative quickly discovered. Executing a short Force Jump, Sariss landed right in front of Kyle, swinging her saber. The operative blocked the incoming blow, but his weakened were no match against her Force-powered blow and the lightsaber flew from his hands. Reversing her strike, the Dark Jedi brought her blade in low. Unable to dodge completely and with no shield to protect him, Kyle felt pain rip across his flank as the blue blade sliced into him, cutting his skin open. The wound cauterized seconds later, but that did nothing to reduce the pain. Spinning away, trying to gain some distance, Kyle worked to control the pain, calling on the Force to help.

_I cannot let her do that again. _

Working to retain clarity and focus, Kyle completed his spin, firing another Force Push at Sariss. It proved no more effective than the first. However, as he reached out with his other hand and executed a Force Pull, Sariss nearly lost her footing, but recovered it seconds later.

* * *

Looking across at her opponent, the Dark Jedi could not quite keep herself from smiling a little. Rather than the easy kill she had initially assumed, Katarn had proved an imaginative and resourceful opponent.

_It truly is a shame he will not join us. With Yun gone, Katarn could be a most worthy apprentice._

But the fledgling Jedi has made his choice. And even now, Sariss could sense no variation from that course.

_You've fought well so far, Kyle Katarn. But this game is now over._

* * *

Marching forward with deliberate steps, Sariss began to idly swing her lightsaber in short arcs, no longer trying to intimidate, making it clear she intended to finish him. He'd managed to recover his lightsaber but wondered just how useful the weapon would be at the moment. He'd seen enough of Sariss's skills with her lightsaber to conclude that trying to dodge to either side would mean getting hit again. A frontal assault was no good either and if she managed to land another of those immensely powerful blows on him, he knew he wouldn't be able to withstand it. For a moment, there seemed no answer, no way of defeating her. And then it hit him.

_Okay, if not to the side or directly ahead, why not up and over?_

It was such a simple idea that the operative laughed to himself; remembering the old adage that sometimes the simple plans are the best ones. As Sariss drew within striking distance and swung her blade, Kyle executed a Force Jump, flipping in mid-air and landing directly behind the Dark Jedi. Realizing what had happened, she spun to meet him, but not before Kyle had his blade in motion. It crashed against hers', the difference being that this time it was Kyle who had landed the blow, forcing Sariss to the defensive. Nothing in her face betrayed surprise or concern, but Kyle could feel the flare of frustration in the Force. Intent on striking him, the Dark Jedi disengaged her blade, drew it back and then brought it down with a force strong enough to cut through the ground itself and leave a wide open slash there. But Kyle had not been hit, having jumped back and out of the strike zone. Sariss yanked her blade from the ground, intent on a new strike, but instead had to block a new attack from Kyle. His diagonal slash met her blade with enough power behind that she had to give some ground.

Her frustration rising to new heights, the Dark Jedi knocked the operative away and pulling her blade back over her shoulder, sent a fresh strike at him, but Kyle was already leaping away. Sariss tried to change the angle of her blade, intent on stabbing upwards at him, but instead saw the golden-yellow beam intersect her blue one and knock it to the side even as Kyle completed his somersault and came down a short distance away. Seeing that his opponent had been thrown off balance, Kyle seized the advantage and rushed forward, swinging his blade down, then slashing up. The blue blade was there to defend Sariss from the strike, but even as the lightsabers crashed together, Kyle removed his right hand from the hilt and forming it into a fist, struck at Sariss' unprotected flank.

Eyes going wide, the Dark Jedi could not hold back a cry of pain as the blow struck. But where an ordinary person might have fallen or at least stumbled, Sariss maintained her feet, using the Force to leap away. Landing on her feet, the Dark Jedi felt both shame and anger grip her in equal measure. How had this happened? Surely she was not so weak as to allow Katarn to land a blow and yet he had done so. Blue eyes narrowing, she glared at the operative with naked aggression for several seconds, her emotionless settling back into place only with some effort. No more games, she decided, it was time to finish this. She bounded forward, surprised to see her opponent do the same. The air crackled as both lightsabers described sweeping arcs before meeting in an impact so violent; the very sound of it caused small rivers of loose rock to be dislodged. However, what made this exchange different than the others was that, instead of resisting, Kyle allowed his blade to move with the thrust of the attack, finding that doing so allowed him to redirect the blue blade away from him and effectively parry it. Surprised to see her blade turned away, Sarris came at him again and again Kyle moved with her attack, sending the blue blade skittering off of his and into the rocky ground.

And while his opponent's inscrutable face told the operative nothing of the effectiveness of this new tactic, he could sense Sariss' frustration growing higher with each deflected strike. The next two strikes were faster and even more powerful, but as long as he avoided the basic block and instead moved with the attack, she could not touch him. The technique also left the Dark Jedi open to counterattack, loud grunts coming from her as she worked to defend herself against Kyle's counterstrikes. And while the golden-yellow blade never came close enough to touch her, the Dark Jedi found she was having to give ground, the force of Kyle's attacks driving her back. Redoubling her efforts, she caused him to retreat as well. And so it went for a time. Back and forth the combatants moved across the uneven ground, lightsaber blades flashing, connecting, separating, circling in again. The combat was slow and deliberate, Sariss relying on her power to shatter Kyle's defenses and the operative using that very power to keep her at bay. It was in the middle of one of these exchanges that the operative heard his friend and mentor speak inside his mind.

_**You have found the answer, Kyle. Now let your blade flow as the water does and you will win.**_

_Flow as the water does? I don't…_

About to say he didn't understand, Kyle's eyes landed on the shallow creek. Despite the rocky ground, the water moved swiftly over it, not impeded in the slightest, changing course as was necessary to keep flowing. As solid as the rock was, it could not stop the water. The water would always find a way through.

_There's no way I can match Sariss blow for blow, but do I have to?_

The answer came as the Dark Jedi rushed towards him, bringing her lightsaber across her shoulder, the blue blade humming loudly. As Kyle brought his golden-yellow one around to block the blow, sparks flew from the point of contact, a loud crack from where the energy blades met. It was then as Sariss pressed forward with her strike that Kyle did as had before, not resisting directly, but going with the motion of the strike, but this time allowing the blue blade to draw dangerously close. Seeing this, a smile of triumph began to appear on Sariss' lips, the smile of one who was confident that she had the upper hand. And that's when Kyle moved, changing the angle of his blade while maintaining contact with the other, drawing it down and away. Then, sliding his blade clear, Kyle circled it around in an arc before bringing the golden-yellow blade down directly at his opponent's head.

Caught by surprised at the sudden change in tactics, Sariss victorious smile melted away, her eyes widening as she found herself suddenly on the defensive, fighting to bring her blade up in time to block Kyle's strike, the golden-yellow blade mere inches away from her. She started to push back, but Kyle was already sliding his blade off of hers and coming in low, forcing Sariss to abandon the beginning of a new attack and slide her blade down just in time to block the blow aimed at her legs. Energy crackled and sparked as the lightsabers met. Staring across them at her opponent, Sariss sensed a change, and one she did not like. Earlier, he had been sweaty faced, teeth gritted together, his expression showing the extreme effort he was putting forth to block her attacks. There was _some_ strain visible on his face now, but she felt none of the concern and fear that he'd shown earlier. Something had changed with him, but what it was she could not decipher.

And then, the golden-yellow blade was moving again, sliding across hers before moving back towards her middle. She blocked this attack as well and was about to launch a counterstrike when Kyle reversed the direction of his lightsaber, bringing it back across Sariss' midsection, the tip of the blade drawing a line across her middle. Pain exploded in the Dark Jedi's stomach, her concentration faltering as she let out a snake-like hiss; backing away and taking one hand off her saber to clutch her middle. She waited for the follow-up, certain that Katarn would be coming at her. Instead, she found him standing there, almost motionless, his eyes wide.

_I… hit her. _

It seemed impossible. Sariss was one of Jerec's elite Dark Jedi and had been training in the arenas of Force use and lightsaber combat for many years. And yet, there she was, clutching her stomach and backing away, the pain she was feeling evident in her facial expression.

* * *

For Sariss, the turn in events was no less surprising. She knew Kyle had some skill. The reports of his fights with Yun, Gorc and Pic and his destruction of Maw had made that much clear. But in comparison to her, a trained Sith with years of experience, he was little more than a rank amateur. And yet, somehow, he'd gotten through her defenses and landed a damaging blow. It had hurt tremendously, but she was already calling on the Force to heal her injury in addition to channeling her anger at being hit into power, power she would use now to strike back at her opponent and crush him.

* * *

Seeing Sariss remove her hand from her middle and resume her two-handed grip on the lightsaber, Kyle realized that despite this one minor victory, the battle was far from over. The Dark Jedi advanced on him now, her lightsaber held out to the side, no swings to try and distract him. And in the Force, he could feel the anger radiating from her, ready to reach out and consume him. But even as he backed away, mind filling with fear, an image of Jan, helpless in Jerec's clutches, looking to him for help flashed across his mind.

_I can't lose this fight. Jan is depending on me and I won't fail her this time. _

It was the image, the face of the woman he cared so much for that sent fresh strength flowing into him.

Sariss advanced and swung her saber. Kyle caught it on his, turning the blow into a half arc which knocked the blue blade away and allowed the operative to drive in with a strike at the Dark Jedi's chest. Sariss got her blade in place just time to block it, retreating a little. Pressing the advantage, Kyle looped his blade down and around, aiming for his opponent's legs. And that's when he learned what so many before had just before they'd lost their lives. When the Dark Jedi Sariss appeared to show weakness; that was when she was at her most deadly.

Sariss not only blocked his attack, but sent the operative sailing out to the side, even as she pulled her left hand from the hilt of her lightsaber and fired a punch into Kyle's face, striking him full on the cheek. Pain exploded in the operative's face, his left eye closing reflexively. Backing away and trying to overcome the force of Sariss blow, Kyle's footing became uncertain. Allowing herself to smile at her stumbling opponent, Sariss extended both hands, hitting the operative with a Force Push that lifted him off his feet, sending him sailing through the air until he landed with a large splash in the creek. The impact was jarring, sending rivers of fire shooting along his back and legs. And to add insult to injury, the lightsaber had been dislodged from his grasp.

Trying to maintain focus, the pain threatening to overwhelm, Kyle brushed a hand across his face, attempting to clear away water that had splashed into his eyes. But when they did clear, the operative almost wished they hadn't for standing above was Sariss, a mocking smile on her face, her lightsaber held loosely in one hand. She stared down at for a long moment, and then opened her mouth to speak.

"You fought well. But really, did you think you were going to defeat _me_?"

Looking up at her, Kyle shrugged.

"Had to try, didn't I?"

Her smile widened, her expression showing that she was considering something.

"Lord Jerec said to kill you. But I wonder. You are obviously strong in the Force, though you do need training in the arts of combat. Join me. Together, we can…"

"Over my dead body," Kyle replied emphatically.

The smile disappeared from Sariss' face. Extending her free hand, she hit Kyle with Force Push, the operative's scream cutting off as the breath was driven from his lungs. Seconds passed as Sariss set her feet and put both hands on the lightsaber hilt, reversing the blade so it pointed down and drawing it up, intending on driving it directly into Kyle's chest.

"Okay, okay!" the operative exclaimed, his voice hoarse, one hand held out in a warding off gesture, "just wait a second! Please!"

Seeing the fear in his eyes, Sariss hesitated. Kyle was at her mercy and the Dark Jedi knew one sweep of her lightsaber would finish him. So why not see if she might play with him a bit longer before killing him?

"What is it?"

"Just wanted to know if you're thirsty," the operative said casually.

"Thirsty?"

"Yeah. I mean, we've got some water here. Why not have some?"

And with that, Kyle exercised himself in the Force, sweeping his arm forward and sending a spray of water directly into Sariss' face. It blinded her for a only a moment as she quickly wiped her eyes clear and with an expression of supreme anger drove the blue blade directly down, anticipating the scream of pain when it bit into her opponent's skin. Then would come the sensation as life left the body. The feeling it brought in the Force was beyond words and Sariss smiled to herself as she anticipated feeling it now as she had with so many others. But as seconds ticked away, she experienced none of these things. No scream, no sensation, not even the smell of flesh burning away under the lightsaber's irresistible force.

"What?"

She blinked twice and looked down to where her opponent lay, but finding that he was gone. Only the swiftly flowing water was there, the ground beneath and the lightsaber swiftly sinking down into the porous ground. Overbalanced, Sariss fell forward; realizing only too late that the operative had rolled out of the way of her strike in those few seconds she'd been blinded had somehow regained his feet.

She saw his tooth-filled grin seconds before he moved. And then her midsection was on fire, victim of a knee lift to her stomach causing her to pitch forward. Her back screamed seconds later as an ax handle blow struck. No non Force user could have withstood such an attack and still be able to fight. But Sariss was a Dark Jedi. Pain was something to embrace, to use and to channel into even greater mastery of the Force.

Dropping to her knees, the Dark Jedi let the pain wash over her, her mind transforming it into power. Grabbing for her saber, she yanked it free of the creek bed, sending an explosion of water and steam into the air. Swinging it in the direction of where she had last seen her opponent, the blue blade met only empty air.

_Blast! Where is he!_

Her ears caught the sound of a lightsaber blade cutting the air nearby. Rising to her feet with an exclamation, Sariss saw that Kyle was upon her, the golden-yellow blade slashing down. Only a Force Jump at the last second saved her from certain death. But even as she leapt away, Sariss saw Kyle extend his hand, the Force Push hitting a second later and turning her controlled leap into a wild gyration that would have sent her smashing into a rock wall. Reaching deep inside, gathering the Force about her, Sariss flipped herself around and extended her feet. They struck the rock wall even as she relaxed her legs allowing them to bend naturally. Then, with a flexing of muscle, she rebounded off the wall, sending herself flying back towards where Kyle was standing. Her smile returned. Certainly her opponent would never have anticipated her ability to react to an application of Force power. At the same time, Kyle's ability to recover and launch a new attack impressed. He was indeed a formidable opponent. But she was a Dark Jedi Master in all but name, more than equal to a fledgling Jedi with limited skills. Or so she thought.

Coming to ground within easy striking distance, Sariss extended her saber blade, her intention to send the blue blade stabbing into and through the operative's chest. Instead, she was shocked to see her attack thwarted, the blue blade knocked up and away as Kyle guided his saber in a sweeping arc. Then, with a change in the angle of the blade, the operative pivoted on his ankle, executing a spin, he struck.

* * *

For her part, Sariss felt nothing less than complete surprise at seeing her blade knocked away.

_How? How is this possible? There's no way he could have anticipated my attack. So h…_

* * *

Further contemplation was cut off as the Dark Jedi's breath exploded from her lungs, followed a river of raw pain as Kyle's lightsaber bit deeply just above her waist, the blow nearly bisecting her, the tip missing the spinal column by micro-inches before exiting out the other side. A mist of red, almost like a cloud, fountained out, coating both Jedi and Sith. Realizing she'd been hit, Sariss began to reach for her midsection but never made it. Strength seemed to flee from her limbs as she dropped to her knees in front of Kyle. Amazingly, her eyes never left his and even as her brain began to shut down, the Dark Jedi tried to understand just how this know-nothing novice had beaten her.

For Kyle, having only recently been laid out on the ground, facing certain death, it would have seemed unreal had he not experienced every last second of it. From finding the strength in the Force to sweep the water into Sariss', blinding her for critical seconds to being able to roll away from her strike and get to his feet. And then, the knee lift, the ax handle strike, neither of them blows sufficient to disable the Dark Jedi, but granting more precious seconds. He had held out his hand and the lightsaber which was his and yet not his rocketed into it, the blade coming to life with its distinctive _snap-hiss_. A strike that he somehow knew wouldn't work, but forced his opponent to dodge and attempt to leap away. And then, in his mind, a vision, one so clear and precise it couldn't be ignored. He extended the hand not holding the saber, seeing the effect as Sariss tumbled briefly, the Force Push spoiling her leap.

_Now she'll push off the rock and come at me._

Where this thought came from Kyle didn't know, but his eyes recorded that very event as the Dark Jedi seemed to bounce off the rock wall and flew towards with incredible speed, far too fast for a normal human to follow. But even as she touched down, Kyle was moving, guiding his lightsaber to knock Sariss' away. And then, as if body had undergone no hardship at all, the operative had pivoted with a dancer's grace and slashed out with the lightsaber, feeling the brief resistance as the golden-yellow struck, then sliced through, the flesh of his opponent. It was certainly a fatal blow, so how were Sariss' eyes still meeting his unflinchingly?

For one brief moment, Kyle wondered if somehow he had missed or perhaps this Sith was impervious to a lightsaber strike. He watched as, still holding her glowing weapon, Sariss raised the arm holding it to the sky, almost as if saluting something or perhaps someone. And the way she was holding the saber…

Sudden horror stole over him.

_She's not going to run herself through is she?_

Truly, the Dark Jedi's posture was not unlike that of species in the process of a ritual suicide. But in this case, the operative was far off the mark. Sariss' eyes left his and turned to look up at the sky. Her lips moved and in a voice that just barely carried to his ears spoke.

"Forgive me, Lord Jerec. I have failed you."

And with that, Sariss' eyes closed for the last time and she crumpled over on her side, the lightsaber falling from her grasp. A final exhalation came from the Dark Jedi's lips and she was finally still. Kyle stared at the motionless form for several seconds before the realization that Sariss was truly dead came to him. And with it, the Force seemed to retreat from him as well.

Exhaling deeply, the operative took a few shaky steps away from the body before half-sitting, half falling near the small creek, barely remembering to shut down his lightsaber. Pain seemed to grip his joints all at once and it was with some difficulty that he managed to pull himself forward and with shaking hands scoop a bit of water from the creek into his mouth. Parched lips and a dry throat responded with gratitude to the cold water and Kyle exerted himself to take more, but in small sips so as to not to overwhelm his already traumatized system. In time, his thirst somewhat abated, the operative managed to sit himself up and contemplate the area around him. The sun was gone, dark clouds filling the sky. And as he continued to sit there, a gentle rain began to fall. In time, it began to soak his clothes, but was so refreshing that Kyle didn't care. Or at least he didn't until the first rumble of thunder. And though pain still wracked his body, the operative found himself smiling.

_Be just my luck to survive a Dark Jedi only to get fried by a bolt of lightning. _

The smile turned into a bark of laughter as he imagined the scene. Sitting on the ground resting as a streak of pure white energy lanced from the sky and struck him, making him jitter and dance like a marionette until he was released, and with steam arising from his blackened body, fall back to the ground.

_Oh-kay, _he thought, the smile fading a little, _bad mental image. I need to find some cover. But first, I need to be able to move. _Closing his eyes and concentrating, Kyle felt the Force respond, bringing healing energy to his limbs and providing renewed energy so that he was able to rise to his feet. Remembering the small cave he had seen earlier, the operative moved that way, hoping there'd be enough room inside to shelter him from the approaching storm. But just as his eyes found the opening, they were drawn to the high plateau on his left. The memory flashed across his mind. Sariss's saber descending, Yun's intercepting it. The young man's cry as the blue blade struck him and the final words the Epicanthix had spoken.

"He… is a Jedi. He deserves… a battle."

Pulling the still unfamiliar lightsaber hilt from his belt, Kyle examined it. It was far sleeker than his own, an affair of chrome and black metal with only two small button-like projections about three-quarters of the way up the shaft. Even the receptacle from which the energy blade emerged was a shiny chrome color. Another rumble of thunder prompted Kyle to decide. He moved towards the path leading up the top of the plateau. It took time as even with the Force helping, the operative's overtaxed body was demanding rest. But he drove himself to keep going.

_I have to. Such a sacrifice has to be honored._

But when he reached the top of the path and stepped onto the plateau upon which the body of Yun had lain, he found… nothing. Eyes widening in surprise and with his legs aching more by the second, Kyle made a brief search of the plateau, looking in vain for some trace of Yun's body, a leg, a hand, a scrap of clothing. But there was nothing to be found.

_What happened to him?_

Just then, lightning flashed brightly, and close enough that the operative had to abandon this place or actually risk being struck. Making his way back down the path, the gentle rain became a torrent, pounding on him. Shielding his eyes, Kyle managed to find and enter the cave just a bolt of lightning struck the ground nearby, followed a loud clap of thunder.

_Okay, no more graveyard whistling for me. That was way too close._

Retrieving a glow rod from his equipment, Kyle activated it and used the light source to examine the cave's interior. Fortunately, it turned out to be larger than at first glance and the operative was able to move far back enough from the entrance to be shield from the wind and rain as the storm's fury peaked, lashing the ground outside. Kyle also made sure to check that there was nothing else living inside the cave, at least nothing that would be a threat to him. Reaching deeper into the Force for a last boost of energy, the operative looked about some more and, with a sense of relief, found that the cave would provide an ideal to rest. There were piles of debris scattered, including several chunks of wood, dried grass and other items for the makings of a fire. A touch of the lightsaber blade to the kindling brought a flash of flame and by carefully feeding the small ember, it grew and soon, Kyle was able to sit before the fire and dry himself. His dwindling supply of ration packs made for a serviceable meal and as the storm outside continued to rage, Kyle dared to approach the mouth of the cave only long enough to gather some water. Then, sitting down with legs crossed and closing his eyes, he reached out with his mind. The rain, wind and thunder outside were soon forgotten as the swirling eddies of the Force filled his mind. Asking for and feeling healing energies began to encompass his entire being, the operative let himself fall further and further into the real and yet not-real world. He felt at peace, composed and relaxed.

_**You have done well, Kyle. You took on and defeated a superior opponent, one schooled in the ways of the Force and especially the Dark Side. Many have fallen at her hand. That you did not marks your progress as a Jedi. **_

_There's still Boc to face, _and_ Jerec._

_**With every trial faced and surmounted, Kyle, another inevitably takes its place, **_Rahn said with a trace of humor in his voice. _**Continue to hold fast to your beliefs and convictions. The Dark Side is growing in power here. I can feel it.**_

_Then Jerec has reached the Valley._

_**I fear you are right. And though the Jedi trapped there will try to resist him, they will be no match. The Valley will call to Jerec and likely accept him.**_

_But Rahn, if Jerec obtains the full power of the Valley, how can I hope to defeat him?_

_**The future you speak of is too clouded to see, Kyle. I only know that you must face Jerec. He cannot be allowed to obtain such power as is stored here. **_

_And what about Jan?_

_**I cannot say, Kyle. That Jerec has kept her alive this long indicates he has a purpose for her. But what it is I do not know. **_

_She can't die, Rahn. I won't allow it._

_**Be cautious, my friend. The Dark Side can use such words to tempt and corrupt you.**_

_I understand that, but…_

_**I know well your feelings, Kyle, though you may not. Whether or not she will live is beyond my ability to see. I only know that death awaits her should you fail.**_

_Nice pep talk. Think I'll go slit my wrists. _

_**I speak only the truth to you, Kyle. You know this well. **_

_I do. I guess I'm just… scared._

_**You would be foolish were you not, my friend. Remember well the history of this place. Seven separate wars between Sith and Jedi. And in the end, neither side was truly victorious.**_

_So then, what can _one_ Jedi hope to accomplish?_

_**Nothing; unless that one Jedi is you.**_

_Great, now you're filling me with delusions of grandeur._

_**Not delusions, Kyle, but an opportunity to change the fate of the galaxy forever. And remember this too, there **_**are**_** Jedi in the Valley. Though their corporeal forms are long dead, they will know a fellow Jedi from a Sith.**_

_Are you saying they'll help me?_

_**It is a distinct possibility.**_

_In other words, you don't know._

_**Indeed. And now you must rest. The Force can sustain your body for a time, but without a brief respite, the challenges before you will become that much harder. **_

_No argument there. _

Rahn said something else, but Kyle didn't hear it. In both mind and body, he was already fast asleep.

* * *

**Planet Ruusan **

**Underground**

Have you ever been in a place so full of history that you sensed it the moment you entered? Be it a monument, a graveyard or a battlefield, there are places where the impact of the event, the energy of the moment are so imbued in the place you cannot help but feel it. Such a place is the Valley of the Jedi.

With Boc keeping a watchful eye on her the whole, Jan reluctantly came to the conclusion that she had little chance of escape. What few distractions she'd tried on the Twi'lek had resulted in only more inane giggling and was quickly driving her up the wall. Besides, as she followed Jerec's caped form down corridor after corridor, turning seemingly at random, it occurred to her that even should she manage to get free, she had no idea where she was or how to get back to the surface. And with Kyle gone…

She shook her head, forcing the image away.

Though her logical mind knew it was more than likely that Kyle was dead or soon would be; Jan was holding onto a small grain of hope that somehow he might have survived and would come for her. The alternative was something she just couldn't deal with.

_You've got to be alive, Katarn. You've just…_

Jerec came to a sudden halt, forcing Jan to stop quickly lest she walk into him.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, "a little warning would be nice!"

Just over her left shoulder, Boc let out a loud bark of insane laughter at her statement.

Looking around, Jan wondered why the Dark Jedi had stopped. This hallway seemed no different than any of the others they'd passed through. True, the sandstone walls with their intricate designs and puzzling imagery made her curious about this place, but given the current situation, she'd just as soon be back topside.

The design in the wall to her left drew her attention briefly. Squinting, she tried to decipher, but the light was not sufficient. Torches were arranged along the walls at intervals, but their flickering light cast much of their path in shadow.

_So what's so special about _this_ place?_ Jan asked herself.

Before her, Jerec had not seen fit to react to her remark. Instead, he drew in a long breath.

"It is here."

"What's here?" Jan asked after a moment, trying to see past the Dark Jedi

"What could it be? What could it be?" parroted Boc.

"Silence!" Jerec said sharply and then held out his arms, the gloved fingers spreading. He concentrated, reaching out with the Force.

Suddenly, the Dark Jedi Master's gaze turned skyward as if something in the ceiling had caught his attention. Not understanding, Jan watched in curiosity as a smile spread across Jerec's face. He turned to regard Jan over his shoulder.

"It seems Sariss has finished with Katarn."

"Finished with," she repeated, her mind leaping to a conclusion she immediately wished it hadn't. "You don't mean…?"

Jerec gave no answer, continuing to smile at her.

"No," Jan said, shaking her head, "no, you're wrong."

"Am I?"

The cold confidence in Jerec's voice served to add further weight to his words.

Her legs suddenly feeling weak, Jan would have tumbled to the ground had Boc not reached out and held her up, his grip like iron on her arm. Grunting in pain, Jan turned to regard the Twi'lek, face, the sickly pale skin, the red eyes.

_If my hands were free, I swear I'd…_

Turning from the pair, Jerec refocused his attention on the rock wall before him. He could feel how close he was, just one final barrier. He spoke to the voices calling in his mind.

_I am here. _

And with that, the rock wall directly ahead began to move, the sound of stone grinding against itself filling the corridor. Light spilled out as pale yellow light filtered out through the opening, growing in intensity as the opening grew larger. A small gasp escaped Jerec as he beheld the scene before him.

"The Valley, "he said in a reverential tone.

He stepped forward and after a moment's hesitation, Boc followed, pulling the unwilling Jan Ors along. The corridor seemed narrow by comparison as the trio stepped into a room bigger in scale than some stadiums. Statues of all sizes and types ringed an arena of sorts, the rocky floor covered by a layer of dust that had been undisturbed for millennia.

Taken in just as the others were by the grandeur of the place, Jan observed huge statues of men, women and aliens forming the outermost ring. Several of the statues beyond these appeared to be wearing cloaks and with their hands raised to their faces gave the impression of being in prayer. Directly ahead, a wide ramp lead down to the floor of the room and Jan noticed three similar ones, each spaced equidistantly from the other. Just beyond where the ramps met the floor were seven more statues arranged in a circle. These too, wore cloaks, but unlike the others, these gave the appearance of powerful beings, each holding a long and sharp looking staff.

_It's almost look like they're guarding that mound. _

The mound she referred to brought to her mind an image of the large grass hummocks that decorated a vast grassy plain on Alderaan. Some rose from the ground only a few inches, others several feet, affording an exceptional view. This mound was of the latter kind, rising up several feet, but appeared comprised of rock instead of dirt and grass. At the same time, it was not a solid object. A halo of light spilled out between cracks in its surface, forming a corona of orange-yellow light that was the sole source of illumination.

"Stay here," Jerec said to Boc.

When the Twi'lek didn't immediately respond, Jan turned to look and saw an expression of concern of the alien's face. But when he turned to look at her, the insane reappeared. Shutting her eyes, Jan turned away, but could not completely avoid Boc as the Twi'lek reached out to touch her hair. She tried to shy away, which seem to excite the alien all the more. Wanting nothing more than stomp on the Twi'lek's hands till the bones were ground into fine powder; Jan opened her eyes, seeking some form of distraction and found it in watching Jerec as the Miraluka moved towards the mound. Approaching the final ring of statues, he came to a halt.

* * *

Standing before the mound, Jerec sucked in a long breath, feeling the whirls and eddies of Force energy moving about him, penetrating body and mind alike. And the voices! The glorious voices! Some spoke in insane gibberish, but others, Sith of ancient times, called to Jerec.

_One like us, cloaked in darkness._

_Come join us, Dark One. _

_There is power here for you. _

_We offer it to you._

_Will you be the one to free us?_

_If you will obey me, _Jerec answered, and the response he received brought a smile to his face.

* * *

The cracks in the rock forming the mound grew wider, the light coming forth growing more intense as the mound opened up. Now it flared even more brightly and Boc reacted to this by making a disagreeable sound, the concerned reappearing.

Looking over at the Twi'lek, Jan knew for certain what Boc was feeling.

_He's afraid_.

* * *

Jerec sucked in another deep breath, his lungs filling. He could feel such power here. The very air was bristling with it. He called to the ancient Sith who dealt within.

_Reveal yourself to me._

And with that, Jerec's cape billowed out almost like a pair of wings as the Dark Jedi felt his feet leave the ground. Up he flew until he was positioned over the maw of light issuing from the mound. He descended into it, the rock closing over him.

* * *

"Did I just see what I thought I saw?" Jan said aloud.

But instead of another inane giggle or bark of laughter, she heard nothing from Boc. Turning to her left, Jan's eyes widened.

_Where is he?_

She cast about, thinking that Boc might be playing a trick on her, but the Twi'lek had indeed vanished. A moment later, a smile came to her face.

_Big mistake. _

She made to attempt an escape, figuring she would find a way to free her hands later. But in the midst of her first step, Jan felt something tug at her wrists, not letting her proceed. She tried to move again, but felt that same resistance. Turning to look, she let a curse fly from her lips. For while Boc _had_ left her side, the Dark Jedi had connected a chain leading from her binders to a thick stanchion of solid rock. Jan tried a few experimental tugs, but found absolutely no give to the chain.

"This is so _not_ fair!" she exclaimed_. _

Her previous hopeful mood came crashing down and the operative found herself feeling suddenly tired and not a little scared.

* * *

**Planet Ruusan **

**Inside the Cave**

Kyle awoke from a dreamless sleep to the sensation of something or shall we say several somethings crawling on him, including one on the side of his face. Sitting up quickly, his hands flew over his body, dislodging and knocking away the majority of them. The one on his face was a little more reluctant to let go, necessitating that he remove it by hand. However, the small, furry creature decided it preferred the operative's company rather than the floor of the cave. It came forward, fully intending to climb back up onto Kyle's face. It took igniting the lightsaber to send it and the few remaining others scurrying for the darker depths of the cave.

After enduring two full body shudders at the mental image of being a living nest for the creatures, Kyle rose, stretched and glanced outside. Weak sunlight filtered in through the opening and by drawing near and craning his neck, the operative could see dark clouds still covering the sky. However, the temperature felt much cooler and the air seemed far dryer than the day before.

_Besides, I'm not exactly looking to open up a summer home here. _

Chuckling to himself, the operative consumed a ration pack and enjoyed once again the cool water of the small creek while doing his best to ignore the corpse of Sariss upon whom the avian predators of Ruusan had already feasted on. Retracing his path to the plateau upon which Yun had formerly lain, the operative surveyed his surroundings. A quick glance of the remains of the lift mechanism that had brought him to the place where he had encountered Jerec and his retinue showed the operative he'd need to find another way inside the base. But an idea quickly sprang to his mind.

_Unless Imperial engineering has changed, there's a backup lift somewhere around here. _

It took two hours, but Kyle soon found himself smiling victoriously as he rode up on a cargo platform cut into a rock wall. Directly above a plasteel door covered the top of the shaft. But as the lift drew closer, it slid open, allowing the lift to rise to the top of the shaft before coming to a gentle stop, revealing a plateau of mottled rock. Directly ahead was another of the large silvery crates with the strange red writing on its surface. Looking to his left, Kyle spied another large plasteel door covering an opening cut into the rock. Just to the right of that was a shorter, narrower doorway also cut into the rock, but this one was open and accessible. Its purpose became clear as the operative spied an opening cut high into the sheer face of the rock wall before him. Calling to the Force, Kyle was able to see the ceiling of the room, which was comprised of glowpanels. Movement caught his attention and shifting his gaze, the operative was able to discern the peaked hat of an Imperial officer.

Moving forward quickly so as not to be seen, the operative set his back against the rock wall while edging towards the opening. Looking inside, he spotted a ramp leading up and out of sight. Starting up this ramp, Kyle negotiated a right hand turn, and then slowed down as he spied a metal doorframe directly ahead, the square shape outlined by the glowpanels imbedded into it. Drawing near, he sucked in a breath and held it, listening intently. There was a metallic click, followed the electronically filtered voice of a stormtrooper.

"All I know is that I saw something moving down there."

"And I tell you I saw nothing," shot back another voice, sounding annoyed.

"But shouldn't we call it in just in case. Command might…"

"Solider, _I_ am in charge here and _I_ say when we contact Command, not you."

Shaking his head derisively, Kyle reached to his belt and retrieved a thermal detonator, setting the timer for five seconds. Palming the device, he threw it underhand towards the door. It hit the edge and bounced inside.

"What's that?" the officer asked in a loud voice.

"Detonator!" the stormtrooper responded, "Take cover! It…"

Twin cries of pain accompanied the explosion, followed the sound of bodies falling to the ground.

Still cautious, Kyle advanced with blaster in hand to the doorway. A quick survey showed no one else in the room except the dead Imperials. Moving inside, the operative found a nondescript room of gray metal, aside from a single control panel. Curious about its purpose, Kyle examined it then snapped his fingers as he remembered the closed door outside. Reaching to the switch set in the middle of the panel, he pushed it down, and then moved out of the room and back down the ramp to the plateau outside. As he'd expected, the gray metal door that he'd seen previously was gone now, revealing a corridor cut into the rock. Moving past the doorframe, Kyle spied a black box sitting along the left side of the corridor.

Approaching it, the operative saw where the corridor bent to the right and beyond, a doorway framed in white glowpanels. There was also a stormtrooper with his back to Kyle standing just inside the doorway. Quickly moving into the cover providing by the black box, Kyle peered around the edge and saw an opportunity. Near the stormtrooper were two fuel barrels, their orange color a dead giveaway.

_Nail one of those and it's all over for him._

Rising up, Kyle started around the black box when his boot inadvertently struck a small rock on the ground. The noise drew the trooper's attention and as he turned around, Kyle saw the Imperial was carrying a rail gun.

_Sithspit!_

"Drop your weapon!" the trooper called, even as he leveled the weapon.

Having no time to reach for one of his own, Kyle instead reached inside himself. For the stormtrooper, seeing the intruder extend his palm with the fingers spread made little sense until something struck him with enough force to send him crashing against the fuel barrels. Working to regain his feet, the Imperial saw with horror that the intruder now held a blaster. It fired once, twice and the trooper's world dissolved in fire.

As the explosion of the second barrel consumed what was left of the Imperial, Kyle paused as a shock of adrenalin went through him.

_I have got to stop cutting it so close. _

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, the operative moved past the scorch mark on the ground and out of the corridor only to find himself standing beneath an Imperial AT-AT Walker.

_Not again!_


	27. Chapter 27: The Awful Truth

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall **

**Book 2, Part 2: Birth of a Jedi**

**Chapter 27: The Awful Truth**

A/N: Hello once again, my friends! Shanesnest here back with a new chapter for you! The path to the final conflict with Jerec grows shorter, but there is still much to relate! Kyle still has to find his way into the Valley and trust me, the path is not an easy one, as those of you who've played the game know well. But before we delve in, let's do them shout outs!

Ovall Aocrog: Oh yes, there was a far too long of a gap in Book 1. This one wasn't as bad, but I can imagine you were waiting to see when I'd post next. I tell ya, we have learned so much about what goes into recovery for such an operation, and it sure ain't easy! I agree with you about the lightsaber. I never really cared for the one Kyle gets from Yun, that color just doesn't work for me. I actually read about the Flowing Water Cut on Wookiepedia and decided to make use of it. It's definitely a creepy scene, you got Dark Jedi from the last conflict on Ruusan, long dead and yet their spirits still live. I'd definitely pass. I remember seeing the AT-AT for the first time in Episode V and thinking, what the heck is that? A mechanical beast? They don't really have the appearance of piloted vehicles. Thanks for your patience and total agreement about the unfinished stories on .

Nerwen Aldarion: You really think I'd have the guts to play an April Fool's joke on you? I can still remember that song you two wrote when I had the whole Kyle-Blaze thing going on. The first time I played the game, Yun's action to save Kyle really surprised me. One wonders what kind of Jedi he might've been. I thought about the Kyle-Sarriss along the lines of, we know she's more experienced and powerful than Kyle, but she's also quite haughty. That's the Achilles heel that allows Kyle to eventually defeat her. It was a difficult sequence to write, but well worth the effort. I was so hoping you'd get the "slit my wrists" line. I figured after so much grimness, a moment of comedy was needed. Jan is the type the refuses to give up until all options are exhausted and I think she's refusing to let Jerec scare her, at least so far. Wait'll you see the thoughts I have her thinking later on? Why keep her alive? You'll see. No, Lord willing, no more long gaps.

Tinuviel Undomiel: Thank you so much for the welcome back. Missed both of you too. As I said to Nerwen, I felt like some comedy was needed after the lightsaber battle. In the Kyle/Sariss battle, I wanted to convey just how powerful and experienced she is. But at the same time, her arrogance is ultimately her downfall. Ultimately, Kyle is as human as any of us. His capacity for confidence under pressure is driven right now by two main factors, Jerec of course, and Jan. The cutscene in the Jerec showing Jerec approaching that mound only give the briefest sense of the place. He's standing in a place where hundreds of souls are trapped. And those who are Dark Jedi beckon to one like them.

Phygmalion: Thank you, I missed y'all too. Good to be back. Glad you liked the chapter and thanks for the compliment about my duel descriptions. Feedback is always helpful and appreciated! I sure did, along with a little online research to understand what it was and all. It makes really good sense when you consider the power of Sariss. Kyle can't confront her head on, but as water penetrates even the toughest rock, so too did he find a way to defeat her. In the latest set of Star Wars novels, I've been seeing a bit more bare handed combat vs. lightsaber, so I thought I'd try adding it in.

A/N: Thanks to all of you for your patience during my hiatus and welcoming me back! Well? What are you waiting for? Get going to the chapter already! Okay, just kidding a little. Hope you enjoy and will be looking forward to your reviews!

* * *

**Planet Ruusan**

The need to act overrode everything else and Kyle discharged a half dozen shots at the massive machine, expecting the head of the Walker to turn at any moment and blast him with its chin mounted turbolasers. But as time passed and no reaction came from the massive machine, the operative was surprised to say the least. Stepping forward cautiously, he examined the Walker more closely and determined that it was unmanned.

_Oh boy! I'm glad Jan wasn't here to see me do that. She'd be all, "nice job, Katarn. Shoot first and ask questions later, great tactics."_

A brief smile crossed his face, quickly fading as he thought of his friend and partner in Jerec's clutches, suffering who knew what kind of torture, or perhaps she was…

_No! I can't think like that! I _won't_ think like that! Jan's alive. She… she has to be._

Fire from a repeater rifle struck the ground nearby. Kyle reacted by casting about for the source of the weapons fire. He spotted a ledge high up on the rock wall behind the Walker just as a string of yellow-white projectiles struck the ground close by, eyes closing reflexively as chips of rock struck him. Moving by instinct, he dashed forward, towards the Walker, slowing as neared the right foreleg. The weapons fire seemed to track him, but as got under the massive machine, it stopped.

_Whoever it is, _he surmised, _they can't see me right now._

He risked a quick look beyond the shadow cast by the AT-AT, ducking back just as a stream of repeater rifle fire spattered against the Walker's armor.

_It's coming from above, but where exactly?_

Dreading the moment, but knowing he had to confirm what his eyes had seen a moment ago. However, that mean being completely exposed. As he moved out from under the Walker this time, the operative held his blaster at upward angle and triggered a series of shots. Most of these hit the rock wall or the Walker itself, but it also gave the operative the critical seconds he needed to verify what he had seen. An open corridor had been cut out of the rock wall at nearly the same height as the Walker's main body. A few feet beyond the right rear leg was an open shaft with a lift platform at the top. And though he couldn't see his opponent, Kyle guessed there was at least one stormtrooper up there. Moving carefully to keep himself behind cover, he reached the right rear leg and then dashed for the lift shaft, reaching it without being spotted. Finding the lift control, Kyle pressed it and a second later, the machinery engaged and the platform smoothly descended to where he was.

Once it came to a halt, Kyle stepped onto it, then looked skyward, making sure his opponent wasn't waiting to blast him as he rode the lift up. But when nothing moved after a short time, he pressed a button on the back wall of the shaft, two half arrows pointing up. They illuminated and with a mechanical whine, the lift rose as smoothly as it had descended. Nearing the top, Kyle decided to switch his blaster for the repeater rifle. It seemed somehow appropriate. Gripping the weapon tightly, his finger resting on the trigger, the operative steeled himself as the lift reached the top of the shaft and stopped. There was indeed a stormtrooper there, but the Imperial was looking away from the lift and down towards the ground, as if expecting Kyle to appear at any moment.

The operative briefly considered issuing a taunt to the trooper, but settled for just blasting him. As the body fell in a clatter of armor, Kyle moved past, stopping only to take the repeater rifle lying on the ground. The open pathway followed a natural bend in the rock until it ended at a metal door. Finding a control panel nearby, Kyle pressed the appropriate button and the door slid aside, revealing a short corridor leading into a larger room, suspiciously vacant. Directly ahead along the gun metal gray walls were two shelves laden with weapons, ammo and other equipment.

_Y'know, _thought Kyle ruefully as he picked through and took several ammo packs, _the Imps have got to learn to quite letting this stuff lying around. I mean, anyone could walk up and take it. _

Moving into the larger room, he briefly examined the highly ceiling, racks of glowpanels leaving almost no shadows. There were two open doorways to his left, one with a ramp leading up and to the right, the other down and to the left. To his right was massive opening bordered in red glowpanels and as the operative approached, he heard the low hum of a force field. Getting as close as he could dare, Kyle peered down and saw a large lift platform far below.

_Must be a cargo elevator of sorts, _he mused. And then it hit him.

_I'll bet Jerec's men use this left as a way of transporting equipment into and out of the Valley. I may have just found my alternate way in. _

A control panel for the lift was nearby, but with the force field in place, the lift was useless for the moment. Moving past, Kyle saw that directly opposite the door he had entered was a dimly lit hexagonal shaft with a cross-shaped support beam about halfway down. There were glowpanels set along either wall, but their light was not steady, seeming to pulse on and off. Moving inside, the operative found at the end a vertical shaft with a rusted metal grate forming the floor. A slight wind passed through the grate and Kyle wondered if one end might open to the outside. But with no visible means of opening it or climbing up the other end, he returned to the room with the cargo lift. As he emerged from the hexagonal hallway, the operative paused as he spotted something he'd missed before, an octagonal window cut into the upper part of the angled wall. Inside, he could just see a computer panel along with the armored head of a stormtrooper.

_No activity here. Wonder what he's guarding. _

Moving to the doorway with the ramp leading up, Kyle started that way, moving cautiously so as not to alert the trooper. Moving around the 90-degree bend in the path, the voices of the stormtrooper and another Imperial reached him.

"TK-932 still isn't responding, sir."

The Imperial officer made a noise of disgust.

"These faulty comms are becoming an increasing problem."

"Yes, sir."

Another sigh.

"We'll give it another thirty minutes and if he doesn't respond by then, go ahead and check on him."

"Yes, sir."

As he had done in the other room, Kyle armed a detonator and tossed it inside the room.

"Sir!" called the stormtrooper, "look out! It's a…"

He got no further as the detonator exploded, killing both men.

Once the echo of the explosion had died away, Kyle moved into the room, stepping over the body of the Imperial officer whose one remaining eye stared sightless up at the ceiling. Looking away, Kyle focused on the computer panel he had seen from below and found the controls for a force field generator. Moving the selector switch, he watched as the power indicator dimmed, then went dark.

_That oughta take care of the force field. I should be able to use that lift now._

Moving out of the room, Kyle followed the ramp back down and was about to go to the lift control when his eyes fell across the other doorway. There seemed no real reason for entering that room, but Kyle decided to anyway.

_With my luck, there'll be a platoon of stormtroopers guarding a weapons cache. _

Following this ramp down and through two 90-degree turns, Kyle found himself staring directly at the back of a stormtrooper. Giving no indication that he had detected the operative's presence, the trooper turned his head to the left and spoke.

"You _sure_ you didn't hear anything? I'd swear there was some kind of explosion up above."

"Probably some idiot dropped a storage box or something. Don't worry about it."

There wasn't enough room here to risk using another detonator and Kyle could just see the muzzle of a laser rifle in the stormtrooper's hands. The space here was confined enough that gun battle would certainly mean ricochets, so how best to handle the situation?

A moment later, Kyle mentally smacked himself in the forehead.

_I am a Jedi after all, I should know better._

Extending his right hand, he concentrated on the weapon the trooper held and then pulled his hand back. An exclamation of surprise came from the helmet speaker as the Imperial saw his weapon suddenly fly from his hands. He started to turn around just as a single red dart pierced one the helmet visors. The second stormtrooper saw the first fall and was moving that way when a sudden force struck him, knocking the Imperial hard against the wall. He tried to rise only to see an intruder standing on the ramp above holding a blaster. There was a red flash and the trooper knew no more.

As the second armored form fell in a clatter, Kyle exhaled in relief. Both Imperials had been taken down with a minimum of noise and without raising an alarm. Coming the rest of the way down the ramp and stepping over the bodies, the operative found more ammo, a belt of detonators and most amazingly of all, a recharging station that brought his defunct shield back to full power. While it was charging, he peered out a rectangular opening in the wall, bordered with glowpanels. Outside was a darkened space that, after a moment, Kyle identified as part of the cargo lift shaft. Curiously, along the "floor" were two, thick, silvery beams arranged in a cross-shape.

_What's that supposed to be?_

He studied it for nearly a minute, finally concluding that it might be part of a mechanism to stop the lift should the power fail. Turning his eyes elsewhere, the operative also noticed a small window to the right, bordered with diagonal yellow stripes, denoting an emergency exit. Just then, the power indicator indicated it was done and Kyle disconnected the power cell from the charging system, reinserting it and seeing the shield display on wrist read 100%.

_Well that certainly helps. Now let's check out that lift. _

Walking back up to the main level, he activated the lift control and, after a short delay, the gray lift platform rose into view, stark against the dark shaft it sat in. Kyle stepped onto it, finding the controls to make the platform descend or rise. Picking the down button at random, he pressed it and the platform smoothly descended, stopping after a few seconds. Directly ahead was a large octagonal opening leading into a dimly lit space and a rectangular in the wall beyond. It took only a few seconds for Kyle to recognize the cross-shaped beam he had seen just a few minutes ago.

_It definitely isn't part of the lift shaft, so what is it?_

After a few minutes contemplation revealed nothing further, the operative turned his attention to another curiosity. In the wall to his right was a small barred section that upon slicing through it with the lightsaber revealed a button not dissimiliar from the one he had used to summon the lift.

Kyle considered that it might be part of a system to bring the lift down should someone get stuck here. But who in their right mind would allow such a thing to happen? Besides, the small platform beyond the recessed button was barely large for one man to stand on.

Leaving the button as it was, Kyle moved to the lift control and pressed the down button again. The lift descended for a bit longer, but upon coming to a halt presented the operative with a blank gray wall. Pressing the button once more brought similar results and was apparently this end of the shaft as where there had been two buttons there was now one pointing up. Rising back to where he had boarded the lift, Kyle pressed the up button once more and soon found himself in a new room. Stepping off the lift, he soon felt the all too familiar and just as unwelcome impact of weapons fire against his shield. Rolling to his right, the operative came up on one knee and directed his blaster towards the source of the fire, which turned out to be a stormtrooper at one end of the room, holding a repeater rifle. Imperial and Jedi exchanged fire, soon resulting in the trooper falling dead and the operative cursing himself for losing over half his newly acquired shield power.

_Learn to look first, Katarn!_

Working to calm himself lest he should lose focus, Kyle studied the room. Just outside the lift twin conveyor belts of dark gray moved swiftly by though they carried nothing. Between them was a safe area, marked in alternating diagonal stripes of black and orange. Deciding to test the belt, Kyle stepped onto it and found himself quickly moving towards one of two hatches at the other end, beyond which a pale green light was visible. Walking the other way wasn't enough to overcome the belt's momentum, so Kyle began to jog forward, noting that this speed was enough to allow him move forward, albeit slowly. Stepping off the belt and onto the safe area, the operative noticed a catwalk above his head running almost three quarters around the circumference of the room. Two open doorways were visible as well, one somewhat large than the other. And though he couldn't be sure, the operative thought he could see the top of a large fuel barrel inside the larger room.

Just then, the voice of an Imperial officer rang out sharply.

"If there is an intruder, kill him."

_Gee, I wonder if they mean me?_

Allowing himself a brief smile, Kyle surveyed the rest of the room. Just beyond the conveyor belt to his right and just before the hatches was an open doorway, the entrance outlined in white glowpanels. Crossing onto the belt, Kyle waited until the doorway was right in front of him and jumped, landing just inside. At first, there seemed nothing of interest, but then he spotted a metal ramp leading up. Following it, the operative found an identical doorway that led out onto a catwalk directly opposite the two hatches. The pale green light formed a sort of wall here, but as close as Kyle was, it didn't seem to be affecting him in way. Curious, he stepped closer, too close as it turned out. His left foot slipped off the catwalk. Pinwheeling his arms, the operative could not keep himself from falling. But instead of a sudden descent to a painful impact, instead he found himself gently descending to a large metal grate that described a floor only a few feet below the catwalk. Gently settling onto it, Kyle regained his feet, finding himself within the field of pale green light. However, it didn't seem dangerous at all, aside from the fact that his skin appeared to have turned green. The real problem was how to get out of this space. The catwalk was too far above for him to jump to it and yet too close to risk a Force Jump. He considered trying to exit via one of the hatches, but with the conveyor belts right there, it was a poor choice.

_Maybe… if I can jump high enough, I can get ahold of the lip and pull myself up the rest of the way. _

It was as good a plan as any. Swinging his arms and bending his knees in preparation, Kyle leapt, and found himself rising far higher than he had anticipated. His feet easily cleared the lip of the catwalk and a second later gently settled onto it. Stepping forward, the operative was surprised to say the least.

_What just happened? I shouldn't have been able to jump this high._

Curiosity overcoming common sense, Kyle jumped off the catwalk and instead of falling, found himself gently descending until his feet came to rest on the metal grate once again. He jumped back up, rising high to land upon the catwalk once again. The expression of surprise quickly gave way to a smile.

_An anti-gravity field! Not too strong, but more than enough to let me jump like that._

He almost did it again, wanting to test the strength of the field, but quickly realized doing so was a waste of time. With the catwalk dead-ending into a wall, Kyle returned to the lift, contemplating the catwalk overhead. He had little doubt he could Force Jump up there, but what would we find?

_Might as well find out_, he thought, shrugging and taking two quick steps forward, leapt, calling on the Force to help him. Seconds later, he cleared the lip of the catwalk, the impact of his feet making a small sound, but unfortunately, enough to alert the Imperials.

"Intruder!" called a stormtrooper, who soon emerged from the closer and larger of the two doorways. Eschewing his blaster in favor of the lightsaber, Kyle held it out in a guard position as the stormtrooper called from the operative to drop his weapon, punctuating the order by opening up with his blaster. Calling to the Force once again, Kyle felt it guiding him as the crimson bolts shot out, seeking to destroy him. Instead, they melt the golden-yellow blade and were deflected away, the next series sent back at the trooper, who was hit three times before dropping. The "voice" of the Force whispered to Kyle and in response, he shifted the saber to a one handed grip, bringing out a thermal detonator, which he quickly armed for a three second detonation and tossed towards the open doorway. The metal orb struck the ground and with a touch of the Force from Kyle, bounced inside the room, exploding a second later. This was followed by two large explosions and several screams. When all had gone silent, Kyle advanced towards the room, finding that what he thought he'd seen from below had been correct. Two large black marks showed the place where two fuel barrels had stood. The bodies of two more troopers and an officer were scattered about. Searching the room, Kyle found a connecting hallway that led to an inner chamber where a Gonk power droid was walking to and fro. Stepping past it, Kyle found a cache of equipment along with a recharging station that brought his shield back to full once again.

The second room contained additional ammo and equipment that Kyle took his pick of. Finding nothing else, he jumped back down to the main floor and considered what to do next. There seemed no obvious exit from this place aside from the cargo lift. Kyle tried riding it again, but aside from the two rooms he had already visited, there seemed nowhere else to go. The level with the cross shaped beam presented an initial possibility as there was a small opening in the left hand wall. However, thick plasteel bars prevented access and the idea of trying to cut through with the saber with standing on such a narrow ledge seemed too great a risk.

_There's got to be a way out of here. _

The one oddity in the cargo lift shaft Kyle noticed was a small space in the back just large enough for a man to stand in. It seemed that should the lift be going up or coming down, it would be possibly to step or jump into this small space, but for what purpose?

_One way to find out. _

With the lift situated on the lowest level, Kyle stood near the elevator and prepared to employ the Force to assist. The lift rose quickly enough that he wasn't sure he could make the rear alcove in time. But a touch of Force Speed just might do it. The operative also considered that this action might trap him at the bottom of the shaft with no way out, but with no other viable alternatives, he decided it was worth the risk. Reaching to the lift controls, Kyle pressed the "up" button and just as the lift started moving, turned round and danced for the opening at the rear. The Force answered his call and a second later, he was dropping a short distance into the alcove. As the lift moved up and out of sight, Kyle looked ahead and smiled. Just ahead and below was another set of cross-shaped beams, the horizontal one leading to an opening in the wall. But unlike the one on the level above, no bars covered this opening. Carefully stepping down onto the vertical beam, Kyle slowly walked forward, ever mindful of his balance. Black maws at the junctions of the beams indicated a very long fall should he slip.

Turning onto the other beam, the operative breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped into the opening. Ahead of him, the floor and walls shifted diagonally to the left before leading to an opening in the floor. The walls themselves struck Kyle as odd since they were done in a stylized design that almost looked like a generator housing. Shrugging, the operative moved to the opening in the floor just in time to hear a stromtrooper below.

"Command is sure an intruder is about. Orders are to shoot on sight."

_You first, _Kyle thought, arming three detonators from his recently replenished supply and rolling them towards the opening. They dropped inside, bouncing and clanging as the rolled in different directions.

"Detonators! Take cover! Take…"

Kyle covered his ears as three simultaneous explosions filled the confined space he was in. Cries of distress accompanied the explosions, followed by the sound of bodies falling. Risking a look, the operative could see scorch marks on the floor below left by the detonators and a slightly damaged black box directly below. Hoping he had eliminated all the Imperials within, Kyle slid his legs into the opening, then dropped down, landing directly atop the black box. Quickly, he swept the area, blaster at the ready, but instead of incoming fire, three corpses greeted him. Jumping down from the black box, Kyle studied the room. It had the appearance of a control room with one wall covered in computer equipment, including a terminal. Moving over to it, the operative shook his head derisively. The terminal had been left active with the main menu screen visible. Accessing the system, he discovered that there was an internal cargo system used for the moving of supplies into the Valley and though currently offline, it could reactivated by use of a master a control station. When queried as to the location of this station, the computer directed him to "look outside."

Turning in the direction, Kyle mentally chided himself. So focused had he been on dealing with the immediate threat of Imperials, he had failed to noticed the door just behind him along with an octagonal window allowing a view of the room beyond. Looking that way, the operative saw a field of pale green just like the one he experienced earlier. There was also a small catwalk leading to a recessed section of wall. With a cocky smile on his face, Kyle approached the door, which obediently slid aside at his approach. Stepping out onto the catwalk, the operative looked up and saw that the shaft here lead up and out of sight. Moving forward, he approached the recessed section of wall and found the switch the computer terminal had mentioned. The status light on it was currently red. Pulling the switch down turned the light to green and as Kyle turned away from it, a large silver box moved past his field of vision and out of sight. A black box also rose into view in the next shaft over and rose out of sight.

_So this is it. Let's see if I can catch a ride. _

Stepping to the edge of the catwalk, the operative saw more boxes coming and as another large silver one drew closer, he stepped forward and soon found himself riding the box as it rose up. The walls of the shaft slid by at a fairly rapid pace and as Kyle looked skyward, he noticed an area of pale yellow fast approaching. The Force whispered to him.

_Danger._

Not completely sure what this meant, but knowing better than to ignore the warning, the operative sought a way to get off the crate. Just then, a new catwalk appeared directly in front of him. Moving quickly, he jumped off the box and landed in the space. Eyes still tracking the box, the operative saw it touched the area of pale yellow and then the spark of electrical discharge.

_A force field! It would have cut me into ribbons! _

Whispering a silent thank you to the Force for its warning, Kyle examined his current surroundings and quickly discovered that he knew exactly where he was. Just to his left was a set of bars blocking access to a square opening and by peering through, the saw another set at the far end and beyond, the blackness of a lift shaft.

_Kinda goin' back where I started, but just in case…_

A single swipe of the lightsaber disposed of the bars and finding the opening large enough for him to stand up in, he slashed open the bars at the other end and nodded as he saw the first set of cross shaped beams he'd encountered. Stepping down and carefully negotiating his way to the shaft for the cargo lift. The lift itself wasn't here, but Kyle spotted the recessed button he'd uncovered earlier.

_If I can get over there, I can get the lift up here and then…_

The distance was too great to leap normally, but seemed too small for a Force Jump.

_No choice, I'd just better not screw this one up._

Concentrating, calling out to the Force and envisioning the leap, Kyle felt an urge to close his eyes. Though this seemed perfectly illogical, he complied. And then, as the voice of the Force guided him, he leapt. Sailing through the air, but unable to visually track his progress, fear and doubt began to nip at the edges of his mind.

_No, _he thought back fiercely, _Luke said I can trust the Force. Rahn said I can trust the Force. Ovall said I can trust the Force. I have to have faith._

And just then, the operative felt his feet impact against metal. Eyes opening reflexively, Kyle found himself standing directly in the middle of the small ledge before the recessed button.

"I made it," he said aloud, voice echoing inside the space.

Giving another mental thanks, he pressed the button and from below, the lift platform rose into sight. Jumping down onto it as it came close, Kyle wasted little in pressing the up button, sending the lift up to the next level until he had reached the room with the conveyor belts. As it came into view, a satisfied smile cross the operative's lips.

_Just like I thought. _

Both small and large boxes moved past his field of vision, guided by the conveyor until the anti-gravity of the pale-green lighted shaft "grabbed" them and sent them rising up. Waiting until there was a gap, Kyle stepped onto the safety area between the belts and stepped forward to where he could look up into the shaft. The boxes were indeed floating up and out of sight. Turning his head this way and that, the operative noticed a large opening on the right hand wall, far too high to reach normally.

_But with one of these boxes…_

Deciding to use one of the smaller black boxes, Kyle waited till one drew near, then clambered atop it. It moved forward into the shaft and began floating up. Keeping his eyes on the opening in the wall, Kyle waited until he was nearly level with it before jumping off the box. Landing just inside the opening, the operative found himself inside a dimly lit corridor leading to a door at the other end. It slid aside after Kyle found the control box and stepping forward, the operative found a much shorter corridor leading out to massive octagonal shaft. There was also a sound here, almost like a cannon firing, but repeating itself every few seconds. Moving to the edge of the corridor, Kyle peered down and said a rust-covered metal that comprised most of the floor below aside from a section of gray permacrete. As he was standing, the sound came again and Kyle felt a strong wind pull at his clothes. Sparkly particles rose up past indicating the direction of the flow of air. Craning his neck, the operative could another section of gray permacrete several feet above and beyond that, the shaft curved, preventing him from seeing the exit point.

_Guess that's the way out, but how do I get there_?

The booming sound came again, followed by the blast of wind. Leaning further out into the shaft, Kyle found the next blast nearly lifted him off his feet.

_Wait a sec, you don't suppose..?._

Deciding to try and find out, he waited until the next blast came and stepped out into space. The wind blast caught him, holding the operative in mid-air for a few seconds, then dropping him towards the grate as it died away. Feet coming to rest on the grate, Kyle stepped forward on the section of gray permacrete, finding that they blast of wind didn't penetrate here. Examining the other section above, Kyle got an idea of what to do. As the next wind blast came, he leapt off the gray permacrete and felt himself lifted into the air, rising vertically until he was above the second section of gray permacrete. Angling himself forward, the operative touched down onto it just as the wind died away. From here, he could see more of the upper part of the shaft. Sunlight was filtering down into it, indicating that there was an opening at the top.

_Let's see what I'll find._

As the next windblast came, Kyle leapt into it and was guided along the curve of the shaft until he landed at the top, just before the opening to the outside. Finding that it was warmer here and peering outside, the operative could the towers of rock that comprised so much of the surface of Ruusan.

_Well, at least I'm back outside, but where to go from here?_

The answer came as Kyle crept towards the opening and spotted a rusted and stained metal walkway just below. However, he also saw that far below were a pair of turbolasers and they seemed to be turning towards him.

_No way, they can't see me all the way up here._

The operative quickly discovered he was wrong about this as a turbolaser blast struck the ceiling above him, a second hitting just behind the first. The sound of a rail charge came next as one imbedded itself in the ceiling and exploded, showering Kyle in hot metal fragments.

_Sithspit! Can't stay here much longer._

But trying to move outside quickly proved to be suicidal as more turbolaser fire and rail charges rocketed towards him. Gritting his teeth, Kyle's mind whirled as he tried to come up with a way to deal with this new threat. And once again, the Force provided the answer.

_Of course, I speed up and everything else appears to move slower. It might just give me the time I need. _

Closing his eyes in concentration, the operative reached out to the Force and felt it respond. Opening his eyes, the outside view suddenly seemed strange as if were moving in slow motion. Stepping forward, his own rail gun in hand, Kyle quickly sighted on the turbolaser emplacements and sent rail charges rocketing towards them. Spying the stormtrooper carrying a rail gun, Kyle sent a charge sailing towards him as well before ducking back behind cover. The sense of slow motion had just begun to fade when a trio of explosions echoed from outside , followed the sound of the turbolasers beginning to fire wildly. Seconds later, both exploded.

Moving forward cautiously, Kyle smiled victoriously as he saw the smoking remains of the turbolaser emplacements and the unmoving body of the stormtrooper. But no sooner had he dropped onto the metal walkway that more weapons fire greeted him, except that this barrage was striking the walkway instead of him. Kyle nearly laughed out loud.

_Did someone forget to tell this moron that you can't shoot through metal?_

Unfortunately, the joke turned out to be on Kyle as just on the heels of his thought, a laser beam _did _penetrate the catwalk, barely missing him.

_Okay, that was _not_ good._

With little room to maneuver and no place to retreat, only one option was left. Holstering his blaster, Kyle brought out the lightsaber, the golden-yellow beam igniting with a _snap-hiss. _Calling to the Force, he moved to the edge of the walkway and then jumped. The distance was enough that a normal jump would have broken both his ankles, instead the Force gently deposited him on the level below. Seeing the stormtrooper with his blaster pointed skyward, Kyle rushed him, slashing out with the saber and cutting the Imperial down with a single stroke. A quick visual sweep showed the operative an open doorway directly ahead and to his left. From this distance, he could see shelves full of equipment as well as some fuel barrels.

"It's the Jedi!" shouted an Imperial officer, coming into view inside and firing his blaster, seemingly mindless of the fuel drums he was standing in front of. Fearing that the man would trigger an explosion any second, Kyle extended his left hand, reaching out with the Force to rip the blaster away. Staring down at his empty hands in surprise, the officer had just enough time to see Kyle running at him before the golden-yellow blade cut him down. Breathing a sigh of relief, Kyle shut down the saber before searching the various shelves and taking a number of power packs for his weapons along with a fresh belt of thermal detonators. Certain that once he exited this room there'd be more Imperials, the operative noticed the groups of fuel barrels. A smile came to his face as he contemplated how he could use them. Reaching to his belt, he brought the sequencer charges he carried even though the devices had proved of little use so far. Setting them in place, he stepped out of the room and fired four shots into the closest barrel, then backed away quickly. The barrel exploded, followed by the next and the next. The sequencer charge also went off and as this explosion blossomed, metal fragments and flaming embers landed upon the next group of barrels, which soon exploded, adding to the conflagration.

Realizing his current position was becoming untenable given the violence of the blasts, Kyle looked down and saw the rock plateau that comprised the bulk of this staging area directly below. Another application of the Force enabled him to jump down safely and rather than drop all the way to the ground, land atop one in a series of black crates scattered about. A stunned stormtrooper, lured by the noise of multiple explosions reacted to the sudden appearance by calling for Kyle to halt. Instead, the operative hit him with a Force Push that not only spoiled the trooper's aim, but sent him staggering towards the edge of the plateau. Horror gripped Kyle as he realized the Imperial was about to fall. The operative tried to use Force Pull, but it was too late. With a scream of pure terror, the stormtrooper fell, the sound not ending until he smashed into the rocks below.

"Blast it," Kyle muttered to himself, wishing it hadn't happened. Killing Imperials was one thing, but to do it like that… it just didn't seem right.

"Drop your weapons!"

Turning in the direction of the voice, Kyle spotted an open lift shaft directly ahead, a gray and steel colored mass with diamond shaped support struts covering part of the inner workings. Beyond it was a room cut into the rock with a single rectangular window and a slate gray metal door. The Imperial officer who'd shouted was about ten feet away, but even now coming towards the operative, his laser gun already firing. Intent on dealing with this immediate threat first, Kyle nearly missed the stormtrooper hiding to one side of the lift platform. The white armored form moved into full view just as the operative, lightsaber out and deflecting incoming laser bolts, was able to direct one back at the officer. It pierced the man's chest and he dropped like a stone. Trying to turn towards the trooper, Kyle was hit by several laser blasts, his shield absorbing them, but their impact pushing him off the crate and towards the edge of the plateau. He finally got the saber into play and deflected some of the incoming fire, but not nearly enough. With his shield power dropping fast and the concentrated fire making it all but impossible to concentrate, the operative remembered Rahn's advice during the battle with Sariss.

_**You have found the answer, Kyle. Now let your blade flow as the water does and you will win.**_

He couldn't exactly repeat his actions from before. But then it came to him.

_If my lightsaber could flow like water, why can't I_?

The answer came to him in the next instant, and with the laser beam impact against his shield, Kyle let himself go with the movement, but instead of stumbling, he spun in a half circle and dropped to the ground. Seeing this, the trooper worked to adjust his aim, but lost precious seconds in doing so. Lying on his belly, Kyle pushed off the ground, rolling onto his back, his hands finding the rail gun. A contraction of his stomach muscles and pushing with his legs and back, the operative sat up, weapon in hand. Intending to use the primary trigger, his forefinger instead pulled the secondary. With a whoosh and the recoil that knocked him back down, the rifle sent one of the yellow projectiles rocketing towards the trooper. Managing to sit up after a few seconds, Kyle saw the almost tragic comedy as the stormtrooper, rail gun charge embedded in his gut, started to run. And for whatever reason, he was running towards where Kyle lay.

"Oh no, you don't," the operative said, his mind clear enough to concentrate. A Force Push hit the Imperial and cast him back inside the lift shaft. A moment later, an explosion along with a scream that cut off were heard. Getting back to his feet and looking with some annoyance at his shield display, which was down to 40%, Kyle looked towards the room he'd seen earlier. No Imperials were visible now, but he remembered seeing at least one.

_Let's see if I can pick these two off with a little less fanfare._

Dashing to the rock wall on the same side as the room, Kyle kept himself out of sight he edged towards the closed door. Reaching it, he pressed a nearby control button and the door slid open. Having switched from the rail gun to the repeater rifle, the operative took a deep breath and stepped inside. The room turned out to a security station of sorts, several consoles of computer equipment lining the walls. A large black box sat near one corner along with two other smaller boxes. But what drew Kyle's attention were the two armed Imperial officers.

Seeing him, one cried out, "You don't belong here!"

Both Kyle and the other Imperial stared at the man for a full five seconds.

_I don't belong here? Well, no kidding._

"Blast him!" cried the second Imperial, albeit too late. Mashing the trigger of the repeater rifle, Kyle cut them both down. Moving past the corpses, he found some more ammo he could use as well as a recharging station. Minutes later, with the shield back at 100%, the operative stepped outside and headed for the lift since there was no other discernible way out of the place. Fortunately, the lift platform was already in place and after dumping the corpse of the stormtrooper overboard, Kyle hit the only control button available. The lift rose a short distance… and then stopped. Surprised, the operative checked, realization dawning as he saw the catwalk from which he had jumped down onto the plateau. Since the lift controls at this level also had an "up" button, Kyle pressed it and this time the lift rose nearly the entire length of it shaft before coming to a gentle stop. The operative now found himself before alarge, circular-shaped opening cut out of the rock. Stepping off the lift, and starting around a curve in the path, the operative came to a halt as he spotted a stormtrooper less than five feet away, partially turned away from him.

_He'll see me if I come any closer._

The answer came as quickly as the question. Reaching into the Force and concentrating on the blaster the stormtrooper held, Kyle executed a Force Pull and the trooper's weapon came sailing into his hands.

_Hey! I'm gettin' better at this!_

Staring at his empty hands, the stormtrooper moved forward and caught sight of Kyle just as the operative fired a single shot into the Imperial's helmet.

With the immediate problem dealt with, Kyle stepped forward and saw quite the scene before him. To his left a doorway had been cut out of the rock, a slate gray door covering the entrance. Directly ahead, however, was the more impressive sight. The path the operative stood on came to a sudden end, a yawning chasm dropping several hundred feet separating this place from a space cut into the rock directly opposite. Kyle could see stormtroopers milling about there. Suddenly, he heard a hissing sound approaching him. Realization came as he spied a small cutout directly the larger opening. A stormtrooper stood there, holding a rail gun.

_Oh Sithspit!_

The projectile the Imperial had fired, fortunately, was poorly aimed, and impacted the rock wall just below where Kyle was. The resulting explosion however, sent dust and fragments of rock flying at the operative. Using his arms to shield his eyes, Kyle backed away quickly, ignoring the painful stings as he was hit a number of times. Dropping to one knee, the operative brought out his own rail gun, but did not immediately charge forward. The Imperial on the other side had a clear field of fire and even with Force Speed, Kyle knew he wouldn't be able to prevent the stormtrooper from launching another projectile.

_Unless... he doesn't see me._

Dropping onto his belly, the operative crawled forward, memories of doing this very same thing during basic training at the Academy.

_At least that was through mud. _

Doing his best to ignore the pain caused by crawling over rock, the operative drew closer to the end of the path, risking a quick raise of his head to verify the stormtrooper hadn't moved. Instead, the Imperial was pacing back and forth in his small space.

_Probably waiting for me to show my face._

Moving carefully, Kyle got the rail gun into place, hoping the sun would not cause a reflection off of the metal surfaces. Sighting on the stormtrooper, the operative shifted the angle of the barrel and had just laid his finger on the primary trigger when the wind brought a cry to his ears.

"It's the Jedi!"

_Blast it!_

The stormtrooper across the way fired just as Kyle pulled the trigger of _his_ weapon, the recoil sending him sliding back a little, causing further irritation to his body. The stormtroopers projectile flew overhead and imbedded itself in the ceiling, exploding seconds later. Covering his head, Kyle felt fragments of the explosion, including one nasty whack to his left leg. But from the across the way, the wind brought him the sound of another explosion, followed by a cry and as the operative looked, a white-armored form tumbled from the small cutout, disappearing only when he fell out of Kyle's line of vision.

"Gotcha," the operative muttered to himself, although he privately wished the stormtrooper was already dead before he fell. Standing back up, Kyle stumbled a little as his injured left leg was not quite up to speed yet. Using the rock wall to balance against, the operative noticed the forms across the way still milling about, apparently oblivious to what had just occurred. Recalling that, among it functions, the rail charges could be set for heat seeking, Kyle adjusted the weapon, then cradling it to his shoulder sighted on the closest trooper, finger slow squeezing the trigger.

The rifle bucked, the firing mechanism making its distinct "whoosh" sound and then the smoke as the rail charge sailed away. Kyle watched as the trail grew almost indistinct and then a small explosion. The trooper fell and the operative quickly sighted on the next, now moving to check his fallen comrade. Another trigger pull, another "whoosh" and soon the second trooper joined the first. Kyle was about to put the weapon away when a third trooper moved into view. Soon, he too, fell as a rail charge caught him. The operative waited to see if any more would appear, but after five minutes, the view had not changed and he stowed the weapon.

_Now all I need to do is figure out how to get over there._

Looking around, Kyle noticed a large hole, several meters in diameter, cut into the rock wall a good distance away. He also noticed the sound, not unlike the vertical shaft he'd used earlier. As he watched, glittery particles flew from the massive opening. In addition, there was a catwalk running across the lower third of the hole.

_You don't suppose…_

Turning to the nearby door, Kyle approached it, but as he got closer, the sound of voices reached him.

"There's something going on out there. You heard the weapons fire."

"Look," replied another, "you want to be the one to go down there and ask Lieutenant Rast? Hope you enjoy your time in detention."

"But what if it's the Jedi we've been hearing about?"

The second voice made a scoffing sound. "There you go again. Jedi don't exist anymore."

Kyle bit back a chuckle.

"Well, we _do_ know there's an intruder, don't we?"

"Maybe, but have you considered that it might just be another drill?"

That's when Kyle keyed the door open, but didn't step inside. From his belt, he brought the concussion rifle out, pointing it the closest of the stormtroopers standing inside the room.

"It's the Jedi! Inform Lieu…"

The gun leapt in Kyle's hands, the blue energy ball it spit out arcing across to hit the first stormtrooper, taking him out, the secondary explosion engulfing the second. With his finger now resting on the secondary trigger, Kyle moved into the room, ready just in case they was another stormtrooper there, but none appeared. Stowing the weapon, the operative swept the room, finding a windowless, nondescript space of gray walls, aside from with four banks of computer equipment. Lights and diodes were flashing on and off on its surface and status indicators kept changing by the second. Unable to decipher anything useful from it, the operative moved to a corner of the room where a section of floor was missing. But as he drew near, Kyle saw that the hole was instead a lift shaft with the platform down at the bottom. Finding the lift controls, he activated them and with a machine-like whine, the platform rose up until it stopped level with the floor of the room. Stepping onto it, Kyle touched the controls again and the lift descended. Blaster out and ready, the operative soon found need of it as two Imperial officers, surprised by the sudden movement of the lift, were watching as it descend, drawing their pistols as Kyle came into view.

"Blast him!"

A succession of shots hit his shield, driving the operative back against the corner of the lift shaft. Even so, he was able to return fire and without the benefit of shields, the two Imperials soon lay dead on the ground. Exhaling deeply as he moved out of the corner space, Kyle checked his shield and rolled his eyes.

_Down to 60%, why can't I keep it at full for longer than five minutes_?

Even as he thought this, the operative checked out the room he had descended into. It was similar to the one above, although they were a few more computer panels and in the opposite wall, a window had been cut out of the rock, allowing a view of the space beyond. But what caught Kyle's attention was the open doorway to his left, leading out onto the catwalk he'd seen earlier. The booming sound was louder here and as the operative watched, clouds of glittery particles rushed past, indicating the force of the air blast. At the other end of the catwalk was another door sized opening and a path beyond. Curious about the force of the air rushing past, Kyle moved to the edge of the catwalk, getting a firm grip on the edge of the doorway. But when the air blast came, the operative quickly found his grip dislodged and had it not been for the wall on the other side of the opening, he certainly would have been cast outside and fallen to his death. With his breath coming a bit faster, the operative retreated inside the room.

_Oh-kay, now I know. _

Studying the catwalk, the operative quickly discerned that he'd have to time the air blast and dash across the catwalk to the other side before the next one came.

_But can I make that distance quickly enough_?

With certain death staring him in the face should he not make it, the operative took a few minutes to consider how best to approach this problem. He knew he could run fast, but with all the equipment he was carrying, he couldn't run at his top speed. However, ditching his gear was no option either. He needed it too badly. The idea of using Force Speed came to him, but in using the power, he rarely been able to run perfectly straight. The catwalk was narrow enough that one misstep was all it would take to doom him. Panic started to grip him, the prospect of failure, not only for himself, but for Jan weighing heavily on his mind.

_There's no choice, _he concluded, _I have to try._

He quickly amended the thought.

_No, I won't try, I'm gonna do it._

Moving back to the opening, Kyle watched several more sequences of the air blast, mentally counting the seconds between each one and holding out a hand to test the strength of the wind moving across the catwalk when the booming sound faded. This only served to make things look bleaker. The interval was barely six seconds.

_Okay, _he thought, _I can do this. No pressure, no pressure at all._

Smiling to himself at the attempt to lighten his own mood, the operative closed his eyes and concentrated. His breathing began to slow until it was perfectly rhythmic, in through the nose, out through the mouth, slow and steady. And then the Force spoke.

_**Go now!**_

Eyes snapping open, Kyle dashed through the doorway and onto the catwalk. The sparkly particles had just passed by, but he ignored them, his mind focused on the simple act of putting one foot in front o f the other. He was about halfway across the catwalk when he heard the sound of the next air blast coming. Fear and doubt prickled at the edges of his mind and at that moment, the operative felt his still weak left leg begin to give.

_No! _Kyle shouted inside his mind. _No! I will not fail! I cannot fail!_

Something seemed to press on him from behind and with one final step, he flew through the opening and onto the path beyond.

_I made it!_

Breaking stride and slowing himself, Kyle turned to look over his shoulder as the sparkly particles flew past the doorway. Though it had seemed impossible, he had indeed traversed the catwalk in time. Success and happiness flooded through him, making the operative light-headed for a moment. Still, he pumped a fist in the air and was about to shout out his success when he remembered where he was. Ahead of him, a path cut through the rock angled off to the right. Getting his blaster out and forcing his feet to walk slow, he followed the path until he spotted what looked like a computer panel imbedded in the left hand wall. Drawing closer, he confirmed that it was indeed just that and just before where it sat was a small alcove with several rounds of rail gun ammo. The right hand wall ended about halfway up the path, allowing the operative to see the outside. After adding some of the rail gun ammo to his stores, Kyle moved to the computer panel, but after a few seconds, realized he could not understand the constantly changing display. Abandoning it, he moved a few steps forward to a switch. It didn't seem to be tied to anything and for a moment, the operative wondered if he had come all this way and traversed the catwalk only to hit a dead end.

Fighting against this thought, he cast about and saw that directly overhead was what looked like a lift platform, but strangely, this one had four repulsor units built into its undercarriage.

_Whaddya suppose that's for_?

And then he looked at the switch again.

_I wonder…_

He pulled the switch down and with the sound of a lock disengaging, the platform above began to move, the repulsors carrying it forward. Kyle watched as it sailed across the yawning chasm and came to a stop on the other side, where he had been not so long ago. Realization dawned across the operative's mind and he hung his head, shaking it back and forth.

_It was right there in front of me, and I didn't even notice it._

What Kyle had discerned was that the catwalk and air blast area had been set up as a trap, one designed specifically for him. There was no way a normal human could have traversed the catwalk safely, only a Force user could do so. And yet, it seemed that Jerec had expected Kyle to figure this out, hence the repulsor-equipped platform.

_Guess I've passed your test, Jerec. _

Just then, in his mind, Kyle heard the Dark Jedi Master laugh.

**Only one of many, Katarn, let us see if you pass the rest. **

Another burst of laughter and then Jerec was gone. Kyle stood there a moment, absorbing what the Dark Jedi had just said. And then he looked to where the lift platform was and then to the catwalk.

_Hang on a little longer, Jan, I'm coming. _

It took only a few minutes for the operative to traverse the catwalk once more, this time without stumbling and take the lift back up. Exiting the room, he looked to his left and saw the platform sitting there, waiting for him. Stepping onto it, Kyle found a control box embedded into the rock nearby and pressed the switch there. The lift started moving so quickly it nearly threw him off balance.

_Nice, Jerec, real nice. _

Moving to the middle of the platform, Kyle sampled the view as he was guided across the chasm, coming to a gentle stop on the other side. Stepping off the platform, he moved forward through another large, mostly circular opening cut into the rock, emerging onto another plateau, this one practically empty except for a few rocks and one of the large silver crates he had seen elsewhere.

_There's got to be something else here._

Moving forwards, towards the edge of the plateau, Kyle looked around and then spotted it. Along the wall forming the back half of the plateau was large opening through which the operative could see the industrial gray of Imperial construction and just for a second, a flicker of movement. Retracing his steps, Kyle moved along the wall until he was right before the opening. He couldn't hear any voices and considered that the movement he'd thought he'd seen had been something else.

_Might as well find out._

Stepping to the side, Kyle got a better look inside and saw he had been right.

"Hold it right there!" yelled the Imperial officer.

Instead, Kyle planted himself flushed against the rock wall and then, to his surprise, the Imperial came dashing outside, training his weapon on the operative. Unfortunately, Kyle's blaster spoke first and the Imperial crumpled to the ground. Still wary, Kyle moved towards the opening, stepping inside and finding little more than a collection of fuel barrels and some computer equipment. With nothing to be gained from the room, the operative started to exit, but then a wicked smile came to his face. Taking a thermal detonator from his belt and setting its timer for ten seconds, he dropped it behind one of the smaller fuel barrels, making sure the device had rolled to a stop before rushing outside and planting himself against the rock wall again. The explosion, when it came, was massive, sending a fireball shooting out of the room. Grinning like a fool, Kyle watched it until the cloud of gas and plasma dissipated. Looking back inside the room, he found little than a blackened mess of blow out panels and destroyed equipment.

_Well, that was fun. _

Unfortunately, however, this room was the only one visible on the plateau and Kyle began to wonder if he'd fallen into another of Jerec's traps. But after a moment, he decided that couldn't be true. There _was_ a way out of this place; he just had to find it. Walking about the plateau, he _did_ spot another repulsor-equipped lift platform, but far too distant to reach. Still, seeing it cheered him. There _had_ to be a way out of this place, he just knew it. The revelation came when he approached the edge of the plateau and looked down at the canyons below. About twenty feet below where he stood was a thick, arrow-shaped piece of rock extending out into space. With no other options before him, the operative decided to risk it. A touch of Force power held him safely descend to the hunk of rock and turning about, a smile came to his face.

Directly in front of him was a supply hangar, the immense space having been hewn out of the rock. Three separate entrances, each large enough for a Lambda-class shuttle, separated by lighted pylons of thick gray permacrete. Beyond the openings was a bay easily large enough to allow vessels to enter and drop their cargo as was evidenced by four large silver crates inside the bay. Kyle had just started to move inside when he was spotted. Two stormtroopers and an officer opened fire on him. With his shield already taking hits, Kyle dashed away, moving out of the line of fire until he found momentary cover behind one of the large crates. Exchanging his blaster for the lightsaber, he pressed the ignition switch and heard the _snap-hiss_ as the golden-yellow beam flashed into existence. Taking a deep breath and reaching out to the Force, he came out from behind the crate, holding the lightsaber in a two-handed grip.

"It's the Jedi!" yelled the officer, "Blast him!"

The troopers complied, but Kyle was able to deflect most of the fire away from him, though his shield did take a few more hits. As the officer joined the fray, the operative decided it was time to take the advantage. Removing his hand from the lightsaber, he extended it, then yanked back. One of the troopers watched helplessly as his blaster was pulled from his hands, flying through the air until it struck the deck near one of the bay entrances. The trooper ran after it and managed to retrieve the weapon, but too late realized he was too near the edge of the hangar. One foot slipped into space, followed by the rest of the armored form.

_Idiot, _Kyle thought, then turned his attention to disarming the other two. Soon, their weapons, like the first troopers', had been taken from them. But instead of surrendering or retreating, the trooper ran to a space between two of the crates and came out holding a heavy tool. The officer likewise found a droid arm to use as a club. Together, they advanced on the operative. Not quite believing what he was seeing, Kyle backed away a step, calling out to the Imperials.

"C'mon, you two, one of you must know what this is."

He gestured at the lightsaber.

"There's no way you can win. Surrender and I won't hurt you."

It was as if he hadn't said a word. The stormtrooper issued a cry and came charging. Dropping to one knee, Kyle thrust the lightsaber out, the energy blade easily slicing through the trooper's chest armor and out the other side. The operative withdrew the blade and the already lifeless form slumped to the ground. The officer saw this and hesitated, gazing at the glowing blade.

"Last chance," Kyle cautioned, extending a hand in warning.

The Imperial swung at it, perhaps intending to break the arm not holding the lightsaber and somehow incapacitate his opponent. But the strike met only empty air as Kyle yanked his hand back, then swung the saber up and across, cutting the hunk of metal in two and in addition severing the Imperial's right hand. The officer stared in shock at his stump and began to scream. Kyle had no choice. Another swing of the saber and the screaming stopped.

Breath coming hard and fast, Kyle worked to bring himself back under control. But as he stared at the bodies lying on the ground and recalling all others he'd killed, the operative felt a tremor begin in his hands, then his arms, shoulders and finally his whole body was quaking in anger.

"Why?" he growled at the corpse of the officer, "why didn't you do what I told you?"

Falling to his knees, Kyle dropped his saber, the weapon deactivating as it fell to the ground.

"Why?" he said, screaming the word this time, "why does it have to be this way? How many more must I kill? Tell me! How many more, Jerec? How many more before you're satisfied?"

Instead of ananswer, Kyle heard derisive laughter in the Force. It grew in volume until the operative was on grabbing the sides of his head, trying to silence it, to make it stop. For one moment, his mind teetered on the brink of insanity. And then it was gone, the laughter fading away. Kyle stayed there for several more minutes, unmoving, only the silent rise and fall of his chest an indication that he still lived.

_**Kyle.**_

_**Kyle, can you hear me?**_

_**Kyle, please answer me.**_

_I understand now._

_**Kyle?**_

_I understand now, Rahn. _

_**What do you mean, Kyle?**_

_I understand now why I must fight, why I must kill._

_**Why you must… Kyle, what are you saying?**_

_It's never enough. _

_**What is never enough, Kyle?**_

_It's never enough, Rahn. Don't you understand? All the lives that have been sacrificed already, all the ones who are about to die. It's never enough. It'll never be enough to sate Jerec's bloodlust._

_**Kyle…**_

_It's true! You know it is! He'll go on killing and killing and killing until no one is left! No one, not even the ones who have followed him matter. Their lives mean nothing to him. Just more sacrifices on a blood-soaked trail. All of this so that he can obtain power. It'll never be enough._

_**Forgive me, Kyle.**_

_Forgi… what you mean, Rahn?_

_**I wished to hide this truth from you. I already well knew about Jerec's mad plan and how nothing else mattered to him except the completion of it. **_

_But why?_

_**I thought it too great a truth for you to handle. You have never seen true evil, my friend. Evil so deep and dark it will sacrifice anything to achieve its desires. You have already struggled with the Dark Side and seen its seduction, its promises and ultimately, its lies. To burden you with this as well… I felt it was far too much.**_

_But you had to know that I was going to find out._

_**I did.**_

_So why then… of course, because it might cause me to fall into temptation._

_**Every Jedi in my day had to struggle with this ultimate truth, Kyle, the realization that true evil could not be bargained or negotiated with.**_

_It had to be destroyed._

_**Yes.**_

_I… I think I understand now. It is not enough for me to defeat Jerec. I have to destroy him._

_**Yes.**_

_But… how can I do that and not… become him?_

_**By holding fast to what you know is true and right, Kyle. These things are not malleable or changeable. **_

_I thought only Sith deal in absolutes._

_**Only when it suits their purpose, Kyle. Otherwise, truth to them is nothing more than something to be twisted and turned to their advantage.**_

_Then I can't hold back anymore. I have to use everything I know, every bit of my training to find Jerec and stop him before it's too late. And to do so…_

_**More lives will have to be sacrificed.**_

_What about…_

_**It is possible, Kyle.**_

_No. Not her. The others I understand, but not her._

_**You must be prepared in either case, Kyle.**_

_I understand what you're saying, Rahn. But if I lose Jan, then what reason do I have to continue on?_


	28. Chapter 28: Learning Never Ends

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall **

**Book 2, Part 2: Birth of a Jedi**

**Chapter 28: Learning Never Ends**

A/N: Another week of work ends and another chapter is posted. Gee, I might just be getting used to this. Hello, my friends, Shanesnest here with the latest part of the tale for your reading pleasure. As most of you have noticed, I am (unfortunately) drawing to the end of the game and the last chapter, but not before two more big ol' lightsaber battles. I'm in the process now of figuring out how to script the fight with Boc. I've played the level and found it basically consists of him jumping around like a madman while Kyle tries to find a way through his guard. In some ways, Boc is actually harder to defeat than Jerec! So, stay tuned, because as Princess Leia said to Han on the _Falcon_ in Episode IV, "it's not over yet." And with that, let's get to some shout outs.

Nerwen Aldarion: I credit many sources for the comedy in this chapter, including the Three Stooges, Jeff Foxworthy, Jeff Dunham and Peanut, George Carlin and the TV show Becker. Some of the best sarcastic and just plain silly comedy a guy could ask for! The whole lesson thing is something that occurred to me as I was writing that scene. Playing through the game, you blast all these stormtroopers, officers, etc., it makes you wonder, why do these men follow Jerec and do they regard their own lives so poorly that they're willing to die in service to him? The Dark Jedi I've read about in books never show any care or compassion for the Imperials under their command, they're little more than cannon fodder. As Rahn says, Kyle has never seen this level of evil and once his eyes are open to it, it's a daunting thing to deal with. As for why Jerec is keeping Jan alive, the answer is revealed in this chapter!

Tinuviel Undomiel: Years of great comedic performances I've watched provided a plethora of source material. Plus, if you and your sister ever met my older brother, you'd see where I get it from. Here's an example. He once painted the outside of the garage at the house in McLean I grew up in, EXCEPT for the side facing the neighbors' house. His reasoning? Well, no one ever really sees that side, so what did it matter? You got exactly the message I was trying to convey in that scene. True evil can't be negotiated with, it has to be destroyed. So true about Rahn, he gets two cut scenes and that's all. Definitely not enough. So you want more Rahn? You got it! To be honest, I too was surprised by the kiss scene in Outcast as well. I'd seen that the two of them had grown closer, but that caught me totally by surprise.

Manus Dei (Chapter 26): That occurred to me as well. What if Yun had followed the Light Side instead? With Boc and Sariss, one is certifiably insane and the other is so immersed in the Dark Side that, to her, evil is a good thing. The game doesn't do the best job of showing the aftermath of those scenes with detonators and fuel barrels. But yeah, it would be quite the mess to clean up! Sucks to be a janitor in the Star Wars universe!

Ovall Aocrog: Sounds like you had a good time. In playing through the levels, I heard the "you don't belong here" and "you're not authorized in here" so many times it was like, who made up these lines? Talk about redundant! Agreed, falling to your death, even in this game, is nothing fun to watch. Jerec with Jan? She'd kill herself first.

Hitman Nx: Good to see your review posted and well done on reading all the way through the chapters! Many, many thanks for your compliments! Glad to have you back and I'll be looking forward to your review on this chapter!

A/N: Continue on, my friends. The Valley awaits.

* * *

**Planet Ruusan**

**Underground Chamber**

_**Be very cautious, Kyle. I can sense your wavering. The Dark Side is calling even now. Will you answer its call**_?

_If it'll help me save Jan …_

_**Look well upon this decision, Kyle. Will the Dark Side truly save her?**_

Frustrated as he was, it didn't take long for the operative to see the truth.

_No._

_**Then what will you do, Kyle**_?

_I'll go on. I'll find Jerec and destroy him. As for Jan, I…_

_**Yes?**_

_I'm going to keep on believing._

_**Then let us go, my friend. There is still much work to be done. **_

Eyes opening, hands slowly lifting away from his head, Kyle rose to his feet. Looking around, he saw he was still inside the hangar; only now did his eyes find the small control room in the back and beyond that a lift.

_Time to go._

He walked to the lift and pressed the ascent control, the platform rising until it came to a stop before another path hewn out of the rock. A ramp of sorts sloped upward and Kyle moved that way, blaster at the ready. At the top, Kyle encountered another officer whom he dispatched after a short exchange of blaster fire. He also found the repulsor equipped platform he'd seen from below. Stepping onto it, the operative pressed the control button to send the platform rising up, the embedded repulsor grid providing a smooth and steady ride. The view at the top presented another plateau with some more of the large silver crates scattered about. There was also a strange kind of depression in the ground, too uniform to be a simple hole. Moving closer, the operative noticed the defined shaped, wide at the top, narrowing at the bottom, the rock it had been carved from forming a sort of ramp leading down and out of sight.

Curiosity overriding caution, Kyle moved to get a better look, coming out of the shade cast by one of the large crates, its mass also keeping the operative from seeing the twin turbolaser emplacements set at the far edge of the plateau as well as stormtrooper equipped with a rail gun standing nearby. All three spotted the intruder and turned to open fire. Realizing he was completely exposed, Kyle quickly retreated behind the crate, watching as it shuddered under the weight of turbolaser and rail gun fire. Advancing under the protection of the turrets, the stormtrooper continued to fire off explosive charges as he approached the crate Kyle was using for cover, clouds of dust and debris making things rather uncomfortable. Considering the mass of rock above, the operative had a sudden vision of a large piece coming down and squashing both himself and the Imperial.

_I need to stop this guy before he kills us both._

Moving out from behind the crate, Kyle found his attacker less than three feet away, already lining the rail gun up for another shot. Using a Force Pull, he took the weapon away, but as had happened on the level below, it did not dissuade the stormtrooper for long. Knowing he was going to need it to defend against the turbolasers, Kyle brought out his lightsaber, the blade igniting with a _snap-hiss_. The trooper halted for one moment at this sight, and then continued to advance. Shaking his head, the operative two quick steps forward; the blade whining as it cut into the white armor. Even as the trooper fell, however, Kyle discovered that his movements had brought him back into sights of the turbolasers, which began to fire their deadly bolts once more. Recalling earlier struggles with these emplacements, Kyle called to the Force for help, feeling it answer him as his hands guided the saber through a succession of moves, each placing the shining blade directly in the path of a turbolaser bolt. It took less than a minute before the succession of shots sent back to strike the armored turrets had fried their electronics. Both began to spin crazily, their cannon firing randomly until internal explosions finished them off.

Breathing a quick sigh of relief, Kyle started moving towards the depression in the ground and then quickly backed away as a stormtrooper emerged from an entryway of the bottom of the ramp, weapon already firing. A second appeared, then a third.

_Great! Must be some kind of base down there!_

Using the lightsaber to deflect away most of the incoming fire, Kyle was able to keep himself relatively safe, but also saw that the numbers of attackers was growing quickly. But any concern he might have felt dissipated as an idea came to him.

_Let's see how they handle this!_

Pulling his right hand off the saber, the operative quickly reached down to his belt for a thermal detonator. Arming the device, he throw it overhand, the metal ball describing an arc as it sailed through the air and began to fall towards the stormtroopers. A few saw it coming and issued warning calls, but far too late. The detonator hit one of the growing throng of Imperials and exploded, killing him along with three others standing close by. Others bellowed in pain from shrapnel wounds. Kyle quickly armed a second detonator and sent it flying. The resulting explosion took out two more troopers and sent the rest scurrying for cover. Taking advantage of this momentary retreat, the operative started down the ramp, a third detonator nestled in his hand, when a thick metal door slid closed across the opening the troopers gone through.

_Well now, that's just rude. _

He examined the door, seeing if there might be a way to open door. However, he soon discovered it was one solid block of metal and quite impenetrable.

_And I'll just bet the moment I start away from here, it'll open. _

Deciding he'd just as soon not have that happen, Kyle brought out three sequencer charges and attached them to the ground just outside the door, then backed away. When the door still hadn't opened by the time he'd reached the top of the ramp, the operative wondered if perhaps the Imperials were waiting him out, content to stay inside their base while he waited outside.

_Best bet is to keep going, but keep aware. _

Looking over to his right, Kyle saw where the Imperial engineers had hollowed out another section of rock, with additional evidence of their presence in the form of another set of the large, silver crates. The operative had just started moving that way when a stormtrooper moved into view from behind one of the boxes. Spotting Kyle, the Imperial called out to him.

"Halt!"

The operative didn't halt, or hesitate. Even as the trooper's finger was descending on the trigger of the blast he held, Kyle hit the Imperial with a Force Push that sent the white-armored form smashing into the rock wall directly behind him. Waiting until the limp form had tumbled to the ground, Kyle fired a blaster shot into the chest armor, which elicited neither sound nor movement from the Imperial. Just then, three explosions ripped out from behind and the operative turned to see an orange-tinged fireball rise into the air accompanied by several screams. Moving back to the top of the ramp, Kyle looked down at the bodies of several stormtroopers. Amazingly, the metal door, scarred and blackened, had managed to close.

_So much for getting in there_, the operative thought, turning away. Moving past the latest series of metal and around a left hand turn in the path, Kyle saw that another plateau lay ahead. He was about to turn a second corner when the sight of two more turbolaser emplacements caused him to leap back. Igniting the lightsaber, he moved forward, the closer of the turbolaser swiveling in his direction. It took nearly a dozen reflected shots before the emplacement blew, revealing the second one which already had its barrels trained towards the operative. Readying himself for the next series of shots, Kyle watched in stunned surprise as the turbolaser fired and the bolt of energy that shot towards him suddenly slid off to his right and expended itself against one of the silver crates. The next shot did the same.

_What in the…_

It was then the operative noticed a small depression in the wall directly ahead and to the. A few seconds later, a cloud of sparkly particles flew into view.

_Another vent. _

And indeed it was, but there was also another sound. Kyle listened, trying to determine what it was.

_Sounds like a hatch opening, closing, and then opening again. Maybe it's jammed. _

With the turbolaser emplacement still ineffectually blasting away at him, the operative brought out his blaster and crouched low.

_If I can get a shot underneath the air vent, then…_

He pulled the trigger and single crimson bolt of energy leapt from the weapon and struck the turbolaser.

Allowing himself a brief smile, the operative pumped six more shots into the emplacement before its armor gave way. Waiting a few minutes to see if the explosion might bring more stormtroopers, the operative walked forward and saw that it was just as he thought. An air vent had been cut out of the rock here, and inside, Kyle could see two sets of gray metal doors attempting to close, but not quite making it before they separated.

_A malfunction?_

Somehow, the operative didn't think so. But with no way inside the pipe, he decided to put that issue aside from the moment. Moving past the vent proved a slightly greater challenge as the air blast nearly pushed him to the edge of the plateau. Crouching in order to minimize how much of the wind struck his body, he was able to move past, the air pressure slacking after he'd taken another half dozen steps.

Approaching a new bend in the path, Kyle looked skyward and saw the clouds he'd gazed at earlier were not only still there, but had gotten much darker; the message clear. A new storm was coming. He'd have to find shelter and soon. Moving past another large crate, trying to discern where the path was taking him, the operative nearly had a rail charge end everything right then and there. The Imperial holding the weapon had said not a word as Kyle moved into his field of vision, he simply aimed and fired. Whatever you want to call it, luck or perhaps fate, the charge sailed over the operative's head and struck the far wall. Later on, Kyle would confess it felt like some of his hair had been trimmed away. The frustrated Imperial came ahead, holding the rifle in such a way as to strike the operative with it. Instead, a Force Push slammed the Imperial into one of the crates, knocking the weapon from his grip. Following up with two blasters shots, Kyle moved past the motionless form and around the bend in the path, finding two more stormtroopers on the other side.

After an exchange of rail gun charges, blaster fire and two Force Pulls, both Imperials lay sprawled on the ground, unmoving. Standing on the flat expanse of mottled colored rock, the operative had little trouble finding an exit this time. Set into part of the back wall, modular sections of gray metal comprising the shaft, was a lift. With the platform itself sitting at the top, Kyle called it down using a control box nearby. When it came to a stop at the bottom, the operative noted how narrow it was, along with several rust spots along the ridged metal.

_Guess maintenance isn't exactly a top priority here._

Stepping onto the platform and pressing the control to send it rising back to the top, Kyle began to feel a sense of danger that grew more intense by the second. Bringing out the lightsaber, he had the energy blade ignited seconds before the lift came to a halt and there, less than a foot away, stood a stormtrooper. Both men moved at the same time, the trooper firing his blaster and Kyle stepping forward, the lightsaber humming loudly as it cut the air. A moment later, the lifeless Imperial fell forward and down the length of the shaft while the operative breathed deeply, heart racing. After taking a few minutes to recover, he passed through an open door outlined in white glow panels and found to his right a hole cut in the rock. Having seen the opening from below, Kyle knew nothing useful lay in that direction, so he turned the other way, took a step forward, then stopped and sighed loudly as his eyes took in the scene before him.

_I should've realized Jerec's tests would get harder._

Air blasts occurring every three seconds came from the bottom of the shaft, so dimly lit it might as well have been completely dark inside. What followed was a chaotic nightmare of Force Jumps and fighting against the air blasts to enter a corridor within the shaft. This led the operative to a control room with an Imperial officer that he quickly dispatched by being the quicker draw with a blaster. Through the large window, Kyle recognized it as the chamber he'd seen from the outside earlier, the sound of the doors opening and closing louder here. Finding a metal catwalk set into the floor on one side of the room, Kyle followed it to a nearly identical room and another Imperial officer, whom he took care off in quick fashion. After examining some other corridors and empty chambers, save for two more Imperials, the operative returned to the second control room. There seemed no way out of this place. Every path he'd examined led either to a dead end or right back where he was. And with the sound of the doors constantly opening and closing doors beginning to give him a headache, Kyle turned his attention to a control box in the wall closest to the window. He'd seen one just like this in the first control room. Trying the switch, the operative covered his ears as an alarm went off.

_If I ever find the guy who designed these…_

Despite the overwhelming sound of the alarm, Kyle noticed the sounds of the air flow along with the doors opening and closing had stopped. Looking out the window, he confirmed that indeed, the doors were motionless. However, as time passed, the alarm stopped and the air blasts and doors resumed their cacophony. Growing more frustrated by the second, Kyle reminded himself that he needed to stay focused. If he lost control, there was no telling what might happen.

_If only there was a way to make those doors stop moving permanently, I'd…_

And that's when an idea came to him.

_What if these switches are meant to be pressed in sequence_?

Feeling suddenly energized by this new idea, Kyle tried the switch in the room he was in, and then raced back to the first control room and the switch there. The deafening alarm was going off, but what the operative noticed was that, when he pressed the first switch, the overhead lights had turned a blue-green color. Pressing the second one had resulted in the lights turning red. At the same time, a loud "clunk" came from the chamber as all the moving doors closed and the wind flow stopped. Additionally, the window glass retracted and stepping forward, the operative could see that a section of floor inside the chamber had slid aside to reveal a door.

_There it is!_

Stepping inside, the operative found another switch and upon pressing it, experienced a rather odd sensation as the "floor" beneath him began to move to one side. On top of that, the opening revealed a scene that was not terribly inviting.

"It's the Jedi!"

"Blast him!"

The trio of Imperial officers, having heard and then seen the door above their heads open, trained their blasters at the completely exposed Kyle Katarn. Shaking his head at Jerec's sick humor, the operative knew he need to either make the jump or sit there and get blasted. Calling to the Force as he fell, the operative felt his headlong fall began to slow until he touched down on the level below. However, with laser fire striking his shield the whole time, it made the ride quite jittery and trying to aim his own weapon was quite difficult. Still, he managed to land enough shots near his attackers so that the Imperials had to dive for cover. Drawing in a deep breath as he landed, Kyle reached deeper into the Force, finding the power he needed to execute one Force Pull after another, disarming the Imperials and then blasting them. As the last of the group fell in a heap, the operative exhaled deeply and allowed himself a brief rest period once he'd made sure no other Imperials were close by.

_So now where am I?_

The room was large, the ceiling at least twenty feet high Metal walls, hexagonal in shape, stretched out to either side. Open hatchways, framed with glow panels and alternating yellow and black stripes along the floor in front of them led to matching corridors with red lights on either side that seemed to be guiding the operative towards a lift shaft. Stepping inside, he rode it up to a second level, finding an empty room leading to an equally empty corridor and, at the end, another lift. Riding this one down, Kyle discovered that he'd just walked in a circle. Recalling something he'd seen on the upper floor, the operative rode the lift back up and then, about halfway down the corridor, found a set of doors set into the wall. They didn't open at his approach and there was no control mechanism to either side, so Kyle turned away and went back down to the first level, returning to the central chamber. There were several banks of computer equipment here along with a large display panel showing a skeleton view of some kind of structure. Opposite the display panel were narrow slits cut into the wall, giving a view of what looked like a metal grate outside. There was also the sound of air moving. Confusion mounting by the second, Kyle began examining the computer panels and to his relief, found an open terminal. For some reason, it had been left unlocked. Shrugging, the operative wasted little time in plumbing its' depths. Images and lines of text began to appear on a display screen and as he read it, Kyle began to understand just what this place was.

Evidently, a drill of some kind had been employed by Jerec to penetrate underground and expose the Valley. Given the depths it had to cut through the machine needed, among other things, a way to keep it cool lest it overheat and shut down. The Imperial engineers had determined that pumping in massive amounts of cold air and extracting the hot air would help alleviate the overheating issue. In order to accomplish this, air pumping plants had been set up and other shafts dug through several feet of rock to allow the largest amount of air to travel quickly and efficiently. This particular chamber was the main control hub, directing the airflow, monitoring temperature sensors and verifying the status of the drill. In addition, there was another chamber beyond this one that linked up with the backup system for moving cargo into the Valley, and the way to get there…

Kyle's eyes went wide as he read the words.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" he exclaimed loudly. But it was true and once he had reconciled himself, the operative moved into action. First, he used a recharging station nearby to bring his shield back up to full power. Next, he located and activated a switch directly opposite the large display. From the slits, he heard the grinding of metal followed by the air volume increasing.

_Okay, that's part one. Now for the next one_

Moving to one of the lifts, the operative rode it up to the second level and moved to the closed doors. This time, however, they slid open as he approached, revealing a room as well as an Imperial Commander.

"Jedi scum!"

With a spark of anger, Kyle leveled the blaster at the Imperial, but when three shots didn't take the man down, the operative moved to switch to a more powerful weapon, enduring the laser blasts hitting his shield as the Imperial returned fire. Managing a Force Push, the operative sent his attacker sprawling against a wall. It only stunned the Commander, but providing the time needed for Kyle to pull out the concussion rifle. Pulling on the secondary trigger, Kyle heard the man's scream as he was hit and fell to the ground, unmoving. Taking a moment to collect himself; the operative stared at the lifeless form.

_How in the heck was he able to stand up to blaster fire?_

The answer came when an examination of the body showed the Imperial was wearing heavy armor, apparently strong enough to withstand a blaster.

_I'll need to be careful if there are any more of them here, _he thought.

Noticing the large open window directly ahead, Kyle decided to see what he could of the chamber beyond this room. The plan quickly changed as the operative had to retreat under the combined fire of two stormtroopers. Staggering back, his shield taking multiple hits, Kyle finally pivoted on his heel and moved out of the line of fire. He leaned against a nearby wall, breathing heavily.

_Sithspit! I walked right into that one!_

With the concussion still rifle in his hands, the operative was about to return fire when he saw a problem. Because of the glare broadcast by the glow panels outlining the window, he was unable to get a clear view outside. Spotting a short corridor to his left, the operative decided to follow it, hoping it would lead into the chamber outside. The corridor soon ended in a small room with a black cargo box taking up a good chunk of the space inside. He also heard a voice talking into a communicator.

"That Jedi's around here somewhere. Stay alert."

The operative didn't wait to see if there'd be a reply. Bringing out the rail gun, he pointed it at a wall and pulled the secondary trigger. The weapon bucked and the charge slammed into the wall, smoke issuing from it as the internal timer counted down to zero. Ducking behind the black box, Kyle waited until the charge exploded and he heard a cry of pain before dashing forward, having exchanged the rail gun for his lightsaber. Coming around the box, he found a second Imperial Commander lying in wait.

_Nice trick. Too bad I've seen it before._

Swinging the energy blade in a sweeping arc, the operative watched as it sliced through the thick armor, severing the Imperial's right arm before it cut into his chest. Adrenalin coursing through his body, Kyle turned to a nearby door and opened it, stepping forward and finding himself in the second chamber the computer terminal had mentioned. It was a huge space, the ceiling easily a hundred feet overhead. Gray walls with what seemed like a thousand glow panels imbedded in them were not enough to completely light the room. The catwalk the operative stood on had a row of red lights near the floor, sloping upwards along with the metal tile that comprised the floor, as if showing the way to go. Below, the walls of the chamber sloped inwardly, leading to a gigantic hole in the center, big enough it seemed for a ship to land on. A tower comprised of silvery metal stood in the back center of the room, although the structure had no clean lines to it at all. About halfway up was a window from which one could have a perfect view of the chamber as well as line of sight into the room Kyle had fought the first Imperial Commander in.

But barely had the operative set even five steps inside this space that he found himself under attack. On the other end of the catwalk, opposite where Kyle stood, crimson bolts issued from a blaster held by a stormtrooper along with green bolts from an Imperial officer's pistol. The operative was able to deflect all the shots that came near with the lightsaber, but noted with concern that the walls here were laser proof and for each shot he deflected or missed, ricochets were beginning to bounce all around, creating a dangerous situation for everyone.

_I can't stay here and it's too far to use Force Pull._

Taking to his heels, Kyle ran up the catwalk towards the silvery tower, wasting no time in getting the closed door there open and proceeding inside. Laser bolts came sailing in through the open window, striking a black box sitting nearby prompting the operative to keep moving. But as he exited through the door at the other end of the room, his eyes caught a flash of white armor close at hand.

_I don't have time for this!_

Employing a Force Push, Kyle heard the stormtrooper's surprised cry as he tumbled down to the floor of the chamber. Moving across the catwalk quickly and using the saber to deflect any shots that came near, Kyle switched to a one-handed grip and extended his free hand. Both the trooper and officer watched in surprise as their weapons were ripped from their hands and fell to the bottom of the chamber. Any thoughts of launching a bare-handed attack were quickly ended as Kyle reached them and with two precise slashes, killed both Imperials, their bodies tumbling from the catwalk to the bottom of the chamber. The sensation of danger suddenly flared in the operative's mind and without consciously thinking to do so, rotated the lightsaber so the golden-yellow beam flared out behind his back, intercepting a blaster bolt that the remaining stormtrooper had fired. It glanced off the energy blade and arced back to strike the Imperial, who fell dead after crying out in pain. Sweat rolling off his face, Kyle went to one knee, taking several deep breaths. Experienced as he had become, using the Force still took a lot out of him. Wiping the perspiration from his eyes and trying to find the energy to stand up, Kyle suddenly felt a cooling sensation flow over him, the healing energies of the Force bringing relief to his taxed muscles and calmness to his rapidly beating heart. In time, he was able to regain his feet and return to the tower. From the window, he gazed down at the hole in the floor.

Comprised of eight triangular hatches, four of which were already open, it seemed an unlikely place to exit this room from, but the computer terminal Kyle had found was quite clear in showing that this was indeed the way to go.

_Jerec must've gotten plenty of fun designing all these challenges for me. _

The wall behind the opening curved inward and Kyle noticed three banks of lights running up the length of the shaft. Above that was a hexagonal-shaped hatch leading to who knew where. Finding the switch the computer had told him would be here; the operative pulled it down, and then looked outside. The grinding sound he'd heard before was much louder here as the remaining hatches slid open, exposing the whole of the circular opening. Almost immediately, a great blast of air with a vast array of sparkling particles came rushing up. But unlike the other shafts Kyle had dealt with, this air blast did not slow or stop.

_And I'm somehow supposed to ride that up to the next level._

Shaking his head, the operative considered just how perverse the mind of Jerec was.

_If there was any other way…_

But there was none. The only question remaining was how to introduce himself into the air blast correctly. The computer had told Kyle there was a hatch near the top, but also that if he misjudged his position in the shaft; the air blast would carry him to the very top of the shaft and hold him there until he died. Inwardly shuddering, Kyle found his eyes drawn to the banks of lights again. The two outer ones were red, while the one in the middle was yellow, and since red was the common color of danger, it seemed to the operative that to follow the center path was the best way to go. Exiting the tower, he lowered himself over the edge of the catwalk and slid down to the floor. The air blast became even louder as the operative approached the edge of opening, trying to position himself directly before the yellow bank of lights.

_Here goes._

Kyle jumped and an instant later, the air blast grabbed him, pushing the operative up rapidly, the walls flashing past. Nearing the hexagonal hatch above, Kyle did his best to remain calm, knowing that giving into fear would only complicate things. He sailed through the hatch, past another chamber and then just… stopped. Opening eyes he hadn't remembered closing; the operative looked about, and at first, saw nothing. This area was dark, the only light coming from a grate directly above the operative's head. For one terrible moment, Kyle thought he had failed. Floating there, held in place by the air blast, he seemed to be stuck. But then, on his left, the operative spotted a large grate set into the wall. Trying to move towards it, he made little progress. But after a little experimentation, Kyle found that by pushing with his arms, he was able to guide himself forward. It took a while, but eventually he was able to reached out and touch the grate, the sensation causing the glimmer of hope inside him to grow brighter. Moving carefully, lest he lose the game right here and now, the operative brought out his lightsaber, the sound of its ignition lost in the swirling air.

Taking a deep breath, he let go of the grate and guided the energy blade in a downward slash. It easily cut through the metal bars. After deactivating and returning the weapon to his belt, Kyle managed to get a hold of the grate once more and, with a final push, he felt gravity reassert itself as his feet landed on a metal floor just inside the grate.

Relief washing over him, Kyle leaned against the wall and took a few minutes to allow himself to recover from the ordeal he'd just undergone. A smile slowly crossed his face.

_Passed another one, Jerec, you haven't beaten me yet. _

**And **_**you**_** have not yet won either, Katarn.**

But if the Dark Jedi thought his words would dampen Kyle's spirits or caused him to be disheartened, they instead had the opposite effect. Feeling energized and encouraged by his successes so far, Kyle stood and began to move down the corridor before him, his thoughts turning to his partner.

_Hang on, Jan, I'll be there soon._

* * *

**Planet Ruusan**

**The Valley of the Jedi**

**Underground Chamber**

Jerec sucked in another lungful of rarified air. He was inside the mound, floating, and yet sitting Indian style. Statues, most of them the one with cloaks, hands hiding their faces were arranged below, except for one that floated on its back before the Dark Jedi Master. A nearly indistinct vapor rose from the statue, rising up to encircle Jerec, flowing around his face, tickling his nose, entering his mouth.

_Such power! Even beyond my wildest imaginings. This place contains the spirits of so many Dark Jedi, each of them full of power. And they have offered it to me! _

He inhaled sharply, a grin splitting his lips.

_And I can feel you as well, Katarn. You have done so well so far. I foresee that you will find the Valley as I did. And then we shall see who is truly more powerful._

* * *

Beyond the mound, Jan sat on the ground, wondering for the umpteenth time where Boc had gone. With no reference points, it was difficult to get a sense of time in this place, although she'd calculated it had been over three hours since Jerec had brought her in here. Shifting her gaze to take in the mound, she studied the shifting light issuing from it.

_What is Jerec doing in there? And why am I still alive? He has to know I'll never join him. And since I can't use the Force, what use am I to him? Maybe he was actually serious about me witnessing him becoming a…_

She stopped, shook her head, dismissing the thought. It wasn't that she didn't believe in the power of the Force. She'd seen too much of Luke, Kyle and Ovall practicing to dismiss it. But to become a god? It seemed like the wish of a crazy person. And yet Jerec, while no doubt evil, did not appear to be insane. Rather, he seemed totally in control of himself and confident in his ability to do whatever he wanted.

_So what happens to me when he climbs out of there_?

It wasn't that she was afraid to die. Having served under Mon Mothma and working with Kyle all these years had brought her close to death more than once. It was just being helpless to do anything about what was happening. To die in combat was one thing, but to die while chained to a rock didn't have the same feel.

_If only I could feel the Force like Kyle does. Then at least I might be able to float a rock over here and break this chain. Or maybe I could call to Kyle and let him know where I am. And hey! I'd probably have my own lightsaber! Hmmm, I wonder what color it should be? That green color Kyle has is pretty nice, but blue would look too. Hey, maybe yellow or even purple_? _And there's the powers too! I could make things float, maybe even reach inside someone's mind, maybe even Kyle's._

A chuckle escaped Jan as she continued to imagine.

* * *

**Planet Ruusan**

**Interior Room of the Imperial Base**

The operative proceeded down the corridor, the walls of black and silver metal. Approaching a corner, he peered around it and saw the passage ended in a room with a lift and a blaster carrying stormtrooper standing in front of it.

_Only one?_

Laughing to himself, Kyle moved forward and employed a Force Pull to disarm the trooper before he rushed ahead and finished the Imperial off with his lightsaber. Stepping inside the enclosed lift, the operative pressed the control on the back wall and the car began to rise. Just in case there was reception committee at the top, Kyle brought out the repeater rifle, resting his finger on the trigger. But when the lift finally bumped to a stop, it was before a hatch that slid up as the operative moved towards it. He stepped into a room with a number of boxes and one very large object resembling an overly large cargo container.

_Wonder what this thing is for?_

Curious as he was, the object quickly became a secondary concern as Kyle spotted a door at the other end of the room. He walked towards it, moving around a black box near the doorway. Coming around side, the operative heard a stormtrooper cried out.

"Hold it right there, Jedi scum!"

And for some reason, hearing that didn't bother Kyle at all. He turned towards the Imperial, already in the process of initiating a Force Pull.

"You called?"

Surprised by the intruder's words and facial expression, the trooper hesitated, and then found his weapon gone, pulled from his hands and sent flying. Two blaster shots took care of the rest and now Kyle found himself at the top of a ramp that sloped down.

_Let's see what I find. _

* * *

**And now: a word from your resident author.**

**Friends, after playing the "Interior Room" level, i.e. Level 17 of the game, I found it to be unnecessarily and annoyingly long, fraught with more danger and opportunities to fall from high places than makes even a lick of sense. In addition, there's getting shot at from places which make returning fire dang near impossible.**

**Therefore, I have come to a decision.**

**I am going to skip over the majority of this level and then go back to "normal" at Level 18, where Kyle actually enters the Valley. I hope this does not meet with your disapproval, but trust me, if I had to describe all of Level 17, you'd be asleep before the halfway mark. Thanks in advance for understanding.**

**And now we return you to your regularly scheduled program, already in progress.**

* * *

The ramp descended in a curving motion and as the operative need a doorway at the end; he could already hear the voice of more troopers. Making a quick check of remaining ammo, he took a deep breath, letting it slowly.

_Here we go._

The sounds of blaster, repeater rifle and rail gun fire were soon heard over the all the underground structure, mixing with the cries and screams of Imperial stormtroopers, officers and commanders. As Kyle penetrated deeper inside, he began to see that even this impressive construct was not completely finished. One lift in particular he rode down was mostly a skeleton framework, the living rock it had been cut from forming the walls. What made things even more difficult were corridors that doubled back on themselves and rooms so similar looking that Kyle felt certain he would have lost his way except for the Force. After a brutal exchange of gunfire that left his shield all but depleted, the operative sought a respite from the fighting. Sweat had cast his face in a kind of sheen and darkened his shirt. He still had some ration packs left, but no source of water.

_I can't keep going like this. The Imperials have numbers. I'm just a single operative. And one who is beginning to feel rather tired. _

Kyle knew all too well that such thoughts were unhelpful, even dangerous. But he seemed to be getting nowhere and time was running out. Every second he had to spend battling Imperials was one less he had to find Jan.

_Okay, Katarn, _he told himself, _let's take a deep breath and figure this out. There's a way out of here. For now, rest a bit._

And so he did, not realizing he was losing consciousness until his head had drooped forward onto his chest. But the solitary respite was short-lived as a voice sounded inside his head, calling his name.

_**Kyle.**_

Eyes opening, it took a moment or two for the operative to realize where he was.

_**Kyle, **_the Force called again.

_Who's calling me?_

_**I am.**_

_Who are you? For that matter, where are you?_

_**Immaterial at the moment. Kyle, the path forward can be made clear to you.**_

_Path forward? I don't understand._

_**Look with the eyes that you turn inward.**_

_Eyes I turn inward?_

_**You have the ability, but you must seek it out.**_

With a start, Kyle awoke sat up, sucking in a breath and gazing about, his eyes blinking rapidly.

_What in the pit just happened? Was I asleep? _

The operative tried to make sense of what had happened.

_It was like a dream, but not exactly. And that voice; so familiar and yet not. And what did it means by eyes I turn inward _?

Nearly a minute passed before the answer came to him.

_When I seek the Force, I turn inward, to my mind. So if the eyes I need are turned inward, then all I need to do is reverse that, but how?_

He closed his eyes again, reaching out to the Force, asking the question and the answer that came to him was, like so much else with the Force, so simple Kyle didn't understand how he hadn't figured it out already. Rising to his feet, he drew in a deep breath, checked to make sure he had a weapon at hand and exited the room. Once in the corridor, he reached inside himself, seeking the path. And after a moment, the Force answered, showing him the way.

_All right then! Let's go!_

He moved through other corridors, encountering more Imperials, but as he proceeded along, the operative was certain he was heading the right way. Not only was he moving deeper underground, but the attacks kept coming. The Imperials troopers were seeking to keep him from the Valley. So the more of them he found, the closer he was.

It was after blasting four stormtroopers with the repeater rifle that Kyle moved into a large room with a vertical shaft along the left hand wall. Stepping past the white-armored bodies, he descended a ramp and turned to the left to face the shaft. A yellow force field to one side sparked occasionally, a clear indication to stay away. The other end curved downward and out of sight. Wanting to see where it led, Kyle began to step inside the shaft only to encounter a strong wind coming the other way and pushing him in the direction of the force field. Stepping back, the operative turned to see if there was a mechanism controlling the shaft and found one directly behind where he was standing. It was a simple affair, consisting of a status panel and a single large red button that, when pressed, turned green.

A noise he hadn't noticed until now began to quiet and, in a few seconds, the operative realized it was the pumps feeding air into the shaft. Stepping forward, he found the pressure so diminished he was able to move forward easily to the downward curve. But what he saw there was not pleasing. The shaft turned vertical and dropped several dozen feet to the floor below. If he jumped now, the result would be almost certain death. Just then, the air pump came on again and the operative leapt out of the shaft just before the wind grew back to its former strength.

_Whew! Jerec is just making this more fun by the second. _

Considering all he had seen, Kyle came up with a plan. Moving to the control panel, he pressed the button and heard the air pumps began to power down. Going to the shaft, he put a foot inside and felt the air resistance against it. When the pressure slackened enough that he could move the leg, the operative quickly rushed inside and jumped down the shaft. The decreasing air pressure provided enough of a cushion to turn an otherwise deadly fall into a somewhat gentle descent, although the air cut out for the last five feet, making the landing a little rough. Doing his best to ignore the shooting pains in his legs, Kyle looked around, seeing that he was in a dimly lit corridor and that another shaft, this one horizontal, was directly before him. Moving into it, the operative found this shaft curved upward and out of sight, but had no air pumps to let him go that way. Heading back towards the entrance, he examined the metal grate covering another shaft directly below this one. He'd passed it moments earlier, not thinking it worth investigating, but now, decided that it might provide the only way out. The lightsaber made short work of the metal bars, and with the shaft open, Kyle realized he could feel an air current, not nearly as strong as the one above, but perhaps strong enough.

_Here we go again, _he thought and jumped in.

Fortunately, the air current was indeed strong enough to gently lower the operative into a shallow depression in the floor below. Directly ahead was a corridor of similar design to the ones he made his way through on the way here. Metal supports covering all kinds of equipment, waste disposal chutes and electrical conduits set at odd angles. Negotiating two left turns, the operative saw the walls change to gray permacrete with white, chevron-like striations in them. Honeycombed bars with glow panels inside were mounted in the ceilings, providing adequate illumination. The area was quiet at first that when a stormtrooper called out, Kyle jumped a little.

"Drop your weapons!"

Edging around another left hand turn and seeing a ramp leading upward, the operative spotted two white-armored forms approaching him. Rather than engage in another gunfight and lose what little remained of his shield, Kyle instead set two sequencer charges in the floor and backed away. The Imperials kept coming and seconds later, the corridor rang with twin explosions, followed by the sound of two bodies falling. Surmounting the ramp and passing them, the operative found himself in a large and quite empty space except for a door mounted on the inner wall. Moving around, he spotted a window in one wall that showed a room just beyond this one and just as empty.

_Okay, this is weird. First, I had Imperials blasting at me from around every corner, and now…_

But rather than look the seeming gift horse in the mouth, Kyle instead moved to the door, which readily opened and entered the room he'd seen from the window. Here, he found an even larger window and beyond a very large room, also empty.

_Guess whoever built this place must charge by the square foot._

Turning away and moving down a ramp, he emerged into a wider corridor where the wall directly to his right had a warning barrier of yellow and black stripes painted around several thick pipes that looked to be mashed together.

"Hold it right there, Jedi!"

_Now this more like it!_

The Imperial Commander had entered the room from a door at the far end and was even now drawing his blaster. Kyle aimed his repeater rifle and the two exchanged gunfire, ending with the Imperial falling dead and the operative losing the remainder of his shield. With it gone, Kyle knew he'd have to exercise additional caution as he continued ob. Moving to the doorway where the Imperial Commander had emerged from, the operative saw that the corridor beyond angled downwards. He moved forward to where the path leveled out and made an abrupt left turn. The end of the corridor came so suddenly that Kyle nearly fell into the lift shaft that suddenly appeared in front of him.

_Whoa there!_

Backing away quickly, he took a moment to calm his racing heart and remind himself for the umpteenth time about looking first. Approaching the lift shaft more carefully this time, the operative saw it was much like an earlier one, a skeleton framework with the surrounding rock forming the bulk of the shaft. Since there was no platform here, he looked for and found the lift control nearby. A press of a button and a mechanical whine began to fill the shaft as the platform rose up, followed by another sound.

"The lift's moving," said a stormtrooper, "you suppose it's the commander?"

"Probably," said another, "but just in case, get your blaster ready."

The voices were close by but not immediately visible. As the platform came to a stop in front of him, Kyle stepped onto it, and then spotted the gap between the metal and rock. Peering through, he spotted the source of the voices. A short distance below was a metal floor and the white-armored heads of two stormtroopers.

_Must be a level just below here. _

With no shield to protect him, direct combat seemed risky at best. However as Kyle examined the lift controls, an idea came to him. Arming two thermal detonators, he held them in his left hand while pressing the lift control with his right, then shifting one of the detonators to that hand. The lift made its mechanical whine as it descended for a short distance and stopped.

"It's the Jedi!" called one of the troopers upon spotting him. But even as the Imperials brought their weapons to bear, Kyle tossed the two silvery orbs into the room, and then mashed the "up" button. It rose quickly, a few laser blasts striking the metal surface, but nowhere near its occupant. Three seconds later, the shaft echoed with twin explosions and cries of pain. Counting to ten and with blaster in hand, Kyle sent the platform back down, finger hovering on the trigger should one the troopers still be alive. But as the lift came to a stop, he saw two motionless forms as well as two blackened sections of floor where the detonators had gone off. Stepping off the platform and into the room, the operative didn't find much inside except for another black box sitting on pebbly-looking metal floor. As best as he could tell, this was an improvised guard post, designed to keep unauthorized personnel from using the lift.

Stepping back onto the platform, Kyle pushed the "down" button on the lift control panel and watched the scene outside as the lift shaft supports passed by his field of vision. Descending further, the scene changed as a metal wall appeared, extending out in a shallow curve. Both the ceiling and wall here were comprised of squares of gray metal with raised parts almost like cleats. And as the lift came to a stop at the bottom of the shaft, Kyle noted with concern the presence of an Imperial Commander and a stormtrooper.

"Stop the Jedi!" called the trooper as both men began to fire.

With no defenses other than his armor, Kyle knew he was in trouble. It seemed impossible to concentrate enough to reach out to the Force, but as desperate thoughts ran across his mind, the operative found his body moving in response to them. First, he dropped to his knees on the lift platform, the laser fire directed at him missing the top of his head by inches. Seeing this, the two Imperials began to adjust their fire, but too late. Kyle had his lightsaber out, the golden-yellow beam shining brightly. And just as his adversaries began to fire, the operative was leaping, the Force carrying him well over the Imperial's heads as he executed a mid-air somersault and touched down behind his attackers.

"Behind us!" yelled the Commander, "he's…"

That was as far as he got before the lightsaber sliced into his chest. Turning to the stormtrooper, Kyle realized with surprise the two of them were facing each other at point blank range. Perhaps thinking his rifle would penetrate the energy beam, the trooper fired and then died as the laser bolt ricocheted off the lightsaber and into his neck, finding a gap in the armor. Standing there, breathing heavily, Kyle's mind was just catching up with what had just happened when another trooper appeared. This one came from behind a large, box shaped object sitting in the relative center of the space and carried a rail gun. Seeing this, Kyle acted instinctively, charging his opponent as the trooper worked to squeeze off a shot, which he managed to just before the lightsaber sliced through weapon and Imperial alike, rendering both nonfunctional. Turning to look for the rail charge, the operative smiled happily as the poorly aimed projectile struck near the top of the large box and exploded.

_That was lucky. If I'd hesitated even a moment longer… boom!_

Though he was relieved to be unharmed, the operative could not help but wonder what had happened. He didn't consciously remember reaching into the Force, but the way he'd reacted, the way he'd moved…

_It's like the Force read my thoughts and acted for me._

He puzzled over this for a short time, and then decided such questions could be answered when he and Jan were safely off planet. Turning round to examine the space he was in, Kyle marveled at how much the Imperial engineers had been able to do. The ceiling here was at least fifty feet up and with all the evidence of construction, it was clear that a large contingent had been at work here.

_But wait. That being the case, where _is _everybody?_

True, two troopers and a Commander had been enough to give the operative a run for his money, but it didn't seem near enough. Mind chewing over this, he continued to move about the room, spotting an unfinished section of wall where dark brown rock was visible. Stepping over a low wall, Kyle put his hand out and felt the mass of rock. It was cool to the touch and smooth in spots. The operative noted that it was much darker here than inside the room although glow panels on this side of the metal wall provided some illumination. The operative also noticed power conduits, about ten feet up, coming from the constructed wall and disappearing into the rock wall.

Moving along the uneven floor, and using his hands to verify the wall of rock was still there, the operative soon found himself at a dead end. However, his right hand suddenly found air and turning that way, he saw an opening obviously drilled into the rock. Moving into it, he looked ahead and a saw a circular-shaped tower a short distance away, the red lights along its surface helping to guide him. Still, the darkness was getting worse and Kyle was just about to reach for his luma when a crimson bolt of laser fire briefly lit up the tunnel of rock. Caught completely by surprise, the operative was struck and knocked back, chest flaring with pain. A second blast hit in nearly the same place, throwing him to the ground.

_Oh shav, that hurts!_

Eyes squeezed shut, he tried to reach out to the Force for help, but the pain made concentrating all but impossible. And then came the sound of footsteps moving towards his eyes open, Kyle saw a face come into view along with the black uniform of an Imperial Commander.

_No wonder I didn't see him._

"End of the line, Jedi scum," the Imperial said, his blaster poised for a kill shot.

Looking up at the man, shield gone, unable to move or defend himself, Kyle wondered briefly if this was going to be how he would die. A vision of Jan flashed across his mind and he experienced deep regret at having failed her. At the same time, he felt this odd sensation of wanting to relax, to rest. It seemed ludicrous, but the feeling persisted until, finally, he could not fight it.

* * *

The Imperial smiled to himself as he watched the byplay of fear on his quarry's face. And not for the first time did he wonder how this one man had gotten so far into the installation.

_Well, no matter, it all ends here for him._

Just then, the intruder's eyes closed and his body seemed to relax.

"Resolved to your fate, eh? Good, because you'll get no further."

Suddenly, the man's eyes snapped open and the Commander felt something grab at him, lifting him up, his feet leaving the ground.

"What? What's happening? I…"

* * *

Further speech was cut off as the Force Push sent the Imperial rocketing up until he hit the ceiling. His cry of pain was loud and long, growing in volume as Kyle let him go; rolling out of the way as the Commander hit the ground with a loud smack. His body twitched several times before going still.

Holding his chest with one hand, each breath bringing with it a fresh flare of pain, Kyle got to his feet and moved past the motionless form, continuing ahead a few steps before the pain forced him to stop. Putting his back against the rock wall, he slid down until he was sitting down. Using his free hand, the operative got out two medpacs, injecting the contents of both into his body. They went to work quickly, the pain in his chest lessening, but not abating. Counting out one minute, he tried taking a deep breath and found the action still hurt, but the pain was far less than it had been.

_Okay, that's better. Let's see if I can keep moving._

Using the rock wall, Kyle pushed up and onto his feet, his chest aching terribly.

_What I'd give to take a break right now._

Sadly, there was no time for a respite and Kyle forced himself to continue on, following the path and using his hands when there were not enough light for him to see the trail clearly. But then, the ambient light began to gradually increase and just as his feet warned him the path had come to an abrupt end, the operative was able to see the source of the increased light. Just past where the pathway ended in a small ledge, a larger space had been carved out of the rock. Directly ahead was a metal walkway leading to a room of some kind, thought Kyle could not see the whole of it. Ribbed metal described the outer walls with the walkway connecting to an open doorway. Straining a little, Kyle tried to see the inside, but instead spotted a white-armored form move through the doorway.

"It's the Jedi! Blast him!"

Laser fire scorched the rock wall nearby, but Kyle had already retreated, not desiring a repeat of his battle with the Imperial Commander. At the same time, he knew he needed to figure out a way of taking out the troopers. Several ideas crossed his mind, but none seemed workable. And then…

_Y'know what? I've had it! _

Frustration peaking inside his mind, the operative brought out the concussion rifle and with his finger on the primary trigger, marched forward with purposeful steps. Stopping right at the edge of the ledge, he saw the stormtroopers, one just behind the other. They began to fire, but Kyle ignored it as he adjusted the big gun and pulled the trigger. The recoil sent a fresh wave of pain shooting through his chest, causing the operative to nearly drop the weapon as he was forced to step back a little. But as the rifle's charge exploded, twin screams of agony were heard, followed by a double clatter of armor. Eyes closed, teeth gritted, the operative didn't notice this at first. But as the pain finally began to ease, he looked forward and saw the bodies, one lying on the ground beneath the walkway, the other laying just inside the doorway.

_Guess I got 'em, but I am _not _doing that again._

Using his two last two medpacs, Kyle got enough relief that he was able to lower himself over the ledge and onto the ground below, spotting two crates in a corner near the other end of the walkway. As he came closer, the operative experienced a moment of profound relief as he found both crates were open and contained, among other things, a large amount of medical supplies. Replenishing his stores and getting his pain under control, Kyle felt enough of his strength return to enable him to climb atop one of the crates and from there, step onto the walkway. Moving inside the room the troopers had been in, Kyle felt like he had hit the jackpot when he spotted a recharging station. Minutes passed as the shield power cell drank and once the operative put it back into place, sighed happily at the display showing 100% power.

_Now let's see if I can hold onto that for more than thirty seconds._

Smiling to himself, Kyle considered the door in front of him; all but certain he'd find more Imperials on the other side. Thinking about the effectiveness of the concussion rifle in dealing with the stormtroopers, he brought it out again, balancing the weapon across his right arm as he keyed the door open with his left hand. It slid open with a whoosh and, as just he'd expected, Kyle saw two Imperial Commanders at the far end of the hallway beyond the door.

"It's the Jedi!" called one as both turned and began firing. With the first shots impacting his shield, the operative shifted the concussion rifle to a two-handed grip, leveled it towards his attackers and gave the primary trigger a good yank. The weapon bucked in his hands, loosing a blue energy orb that struck the first Imperial and taking out the second in the accompanying explosion. Stowing the weapon with a satisfied grin, Kyle check the shield display and found it had dropped to 92%.

_So much for keeping it at full power._

Moving forward, Kyle noticed the walls of the corridor, metal supports covering the machinery beneath. Steps away from a large platform where the bodies of Imperials lay, the walls disappeared and the operative entered a box-shaped space with a lift platform set against the back wall. Nothing the orange-colored reinforced support struts; it struck Kyle as denoting this area as important enough to use heavier construction. About to reach for the lift control, the operative as his eyes caught sight of an opening in the ceiling. Jagged remnants of plasteel bars jutted out from the sides, but there was enough of a gap that Kyle had little trouble in Force Jumping through it. When he landed, the operative quickly determined that he was atop the large, box-shaped object he'd seen earlier. Turning round, he could see that this position, while affording a commanding view of the surrounding area, was otherwise not particularly useful. Dropping back down and pressing the lift control button, a distinct whine echoed through the shaft as the lift smoothly descended. But no sooner had it come to a stop than Kyle found himself under attack again. A rail charge hissed over his head, embedding itself in the wall directly behind. However, the warning cry of the stormtrooper holding the rifle was… shall we say a little odd.

"You're not authorized in this area!"

_Really? What was your first clue?_

Laser fire struck his shield, coming from an Imperial officer standing close by. Moving swiftly, hands already reaching to his belt, the operative executed a forward roll, coming up onto his feet with the concussion rifle just as the rail charge exploded, showering him with debris, the shield flaring as it was hit once again. Using the secondary trigger, Kyle felt the weapon buck, but not as great as when primary fire was used. A smoke trail was the only indication of the energy charge being fired, but the result was far from disappointing. As the trooper fell in a clatter of armor, Kyle wheeled about and used Force Pull to disarm the Officer before taking him out. Shield down to 75%, he looked in vain for a recharging station.

Giving that notion, the operative surveyed the area and saw that the construction penetrated even this far underground. Most of the space he stood in was comprised of industrial gray metal walls aside from bare rock in the top right hand corner. The direct opposite corner presented another lift which the operative moved towards, blaster rifle at the ready as he pressed the control button. The lift descended with a mechanical whine and stopped at the level below, leaving Kyle practically face-to-face with a stormtrooper, although the Imperial's back was to him. About to pull the trigger, the operative noted with surprise a fuel barrel, inches away from the trooper. One or two missed shots and they'd both be incinerated. Things quickly got worse as the trooper turned and saw Kyle, just as the operative had finished stowing his blaster and had his unlit lightsaber in hand. With the stormtrooper bringing his weapon to bear, Kyle jabbed the pommel into the Imperial's gut, staring straight into the masked visors.

"You can surrender or you can die."

The Imperial looked down at the saber hilt, then back up at Kyle.

"Jedi scum! I'll…"

With a _snap-hiss_, the lightsaber came to life, the energy beam partially materializing inside the trooper, the tip of the meter long shaft emerging from his back. With a scream born of mortal agony, the trooper collapsed as Kyle withdrew the weapon and closed it down.

_One more sacrifice, _he thought, shaking his head.

Moving past the body, Kyle set a sequencer charge against the fuel barrel, and then rode the lift back up seconds before the shaft echoed with an explosion. Heading back down, he operative found a black scar where the fuel barrel had been. Beyond were gray support struts, arranged in a square pattern and comprised of a dimpled metal seemed to have suffered little from the explosion. Looking to his left, Kyle saw what looked like a pathway and moved that way, ducking under one of the struts. Standing up, the operative saw where the mottled and jagged dark brown rock he'd seen on the level above was now a much more even surface of orange-colored rock. The constructions teams had cut a path through it that that sloped down and away at a gentle angle.

_They must've unearthed the entrance to the Valley down there._

As he started forward, Kyle looked to his right and saw what looked like a massive, cylindrical shaft, lights all over its surface, dropping down and out of sight. As he walked along the path, the ambient light began to decrease. But instead of the luma, he brought out his lightsaber, the golden-yellow beam forming a corona of light bright enough that he could see his way with little trouble. Moving along with the path's undulations, the operative came to a space where a power conduit seemed to have been joined with the rock surrounding it. But more importantly, Kyle found a recharging station here that brought his shield back to full. It was shortly after leaving this location that the operative came upon a wide and ragged-looking hole cut into the floor. After a moment's hesitation, he jumped into it, the path continuing in the space below, although the "floor" was a bit more uneven. But what made Kyle's eyes go wide with surprise was the square shaft that appeared, slightly above and to his right. Blocks constructed of the same rock as what he stood on formed the shaft. Just looking at it, he knew.

_This was the original entrance shaft into the Valley._

Curious and excited, the operative extinguished his lightsaber and moved closer. The shaft proved far larger than it had appeared on initially, the interior large enough for three men to walk abreast. However, the shaft had a hidden problem as well. The smoothness of the rock, combined with the angle it was set at had a most unexpected effect.

"Whhooooaaaa!"

Unable to stop himself, Kyle slid down the shaft until he emerged into the room beyond. The auditorium-sized space was bowl-shaped, the sheer walls sloping in at the bottom. Momentarily becoming airborne, the operative hit the ground hard, the shock resonating through his body as he slid forward a bit more, then stopped. Barely had he begun to recover than shouts began to resound off the walls.

"It's the Jedi!'

"Drop your weapons!"

"You're not allowed in here!"

Of the three Imperial Commanders who even now were unholstering their blasters, the two senior ones stared at the newest member of their group.

"What?" he demanded.

The other two looked at each other and shook their heads.

"You know what they say about green officers?"

"Scarier than a rancor with a hangnail?"

"I was thinking the Emperor on a bad hair day."

"Um guys," said the third Commander, "the intruder, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"Good point."

Three blasters were trained on the dazed operative, who soon found himself under a hail of crimson fire. With his body already aching from the fall, this additional assault made things all the worse.

_Got… to… get… to… cover… find… a… weapon…_

But Kyle quickly found himself frustrated on both counts as there was no cover to be had as the continuing hail of blaster fire made it impossible to reach for a weapon.

And that's when a voice sounded in Kyle's head.

_**No Jedi who truly feels the Force is ever without a weapon. **_

The voice sounded like Rahn's, but seemed to be coming from a great distance. However, there was no time to think this as Kyle heard the shield alarm go off, indicating it had less than 10% power remaining.

_Not without a weapon, what does…_

And that's when Kyle's eyes lighted upon a large rock sitting to one side of the large room. Even as a laser bolt penetrated the shield and struck his armor, the operative reached out his hand, his mind calling to the Force.

Drawing closer to their target, watching with undisguised glee as the intruder wilted under their combined laser fire, none of the Imperials saw the rock move until it struck one of them, the impact breaking the man's back. He fell with a cry and didn't move.

"Hey!" yelled the second one, "What was that?"

"I don't know!" returned the third, "that rock, it…"

His voice cut off as the same rock came flying through and smashed into the second Imperial Commander. He let out a cry that ended only when his body struck one of the walls. As he fell, the remaining Imperial turned his blaster from Kyle onto the rock. It took several shots, but large mass finally began to crumble, and then shattered, pieces flying everywhere. Grinning at his success, the Commander turned back towards his quarry only to have a second large rock come flying from behind and strike his legs, breaking both even as the Imperial flipped over backwards and hit the ground. Screaming in pain, he looked up to see the intruder, somehow on his feet and holding a blaster. There was a flash and it was all over.

Stepping back from the smoldering corpse, Kyle moved a couple of unsteady steps and then sat down roughly, his body seeming to ache all over from the multiple laser hits combined with the exertion of effort to get to his feet and deal with the final Imperial.

_At this rate, I'm never gonna find Jerec or Jan. _

_**Are you giving up then? When you are this close?**_

_Rahn! What happened? I heard you, but…_

_**I have no time to explain, Kyle. You must hurry on. Jerec grows ever close to achieving his ultimate goal.**_

_Hey! In case you weren't watching, I just nearly got my head handed to me by those Imperials! Excuse me if I need a little break before walking into another ambush!_

Nearly a minute passed before Rahn spoke again, his tone apologetic.

_**I… am sorry, my friend, I do not mean to demean the struggles you have already endured, nor the pain you have suffered. I wish I could of more help to you. But when I heard you speaking as you just did…**_

_I just needed to blow off a little steam, Rahn. It just seems that no sooner do I get my shields and weapons fully charged than I end up falling into something like this._

_**Jerec has set a difficult path for you, Kyle, **_Rahn said with sincere sympathy_**.**_

_Wait a sec, could that mean…?_

The operative slapped himself in the forehead, wincing at the renewed pain the motion brought.

_Of course! The tests! I should have realized that he'd have something waiting for me once I entered the Valley._

_**Jerec draws pleasure from your pain and frustration, Kyle. You know well what he seeks.**_

_To turn me._

_**Or to destroy you.**_

The operative shivered a little.

_Not exactly much of a choice. But Rahn, if Jerec is so obsessed with me, why did he take Jan? Assuming she's still alive, why is Jerec holding her?_

_**It sickens me to contemplate such things, Kyle. Jerec's mind is full of such darkness that to even touch it…**_

_Rahn, wait! I didn't mean you had to…_

_**I have already seen, Kyle, although I wish I could say I had not.**_

_Rahn, please, I'm sorry, I…_

_**We both must face things we would rather not, my friend. I have no ill feelings towards you over this. In seeking the power of the Valley, Jerec not only desires to become the most powerful Force user ever, but to crack the very fabric of our universe and then remake it… in his image.**_

_Remake it? That can't be possible. To be able to do something like that you'd have to be… _

_**A god.**_

Horror filled Kyle as it never had before. Just contemplating such a possibility stretched his mind nearly to the breaking point.

_Could he really… do this?_

_**I do not know, Kyle. The dimensions of the Force is something no Jedi, not even the greatest of the Masters, knew. Its very origin is unknown.**_

The operative contemplated this and then a thought occurred, a very uncomfortable thought.

_Rahn, if Jerec is serious, then the reason he's keeping Jan alive…_

_**I believe your insight to be correct, Kyle. In Jerec's warped and twisted mind, he thinks that it is only fair that someone witness his 'ascension".**_

_And afterward?_

_**I shudder to think.**_

_Then I can't waste another second!_

The operative tried to rise to his feet, but this served only to send a fresh stab of pain through his body.

_**Calm yourself, Kyle!**_

_But Rahn, I…_

_**Remember the cost of impatience and anger!**_

And just like that, memories flashed across Kyle's mind, visions of himself, filled with anger, out of control, and the damage he had done when using the Dark Side of the Force.

_I… remember. I can't beat the enemy by becoming him._

_**Well said.**_

_But can the Force heal me in time? I know I have to be patient, but…_

_**Have faith, my friend. Trust in the Force, recalling what it has already done for you.**_

Kyle smiled as he thought back to recent events. Eyes closing, he reached into the Force and spoke his urgent request. He resolved to be patient and let the energy field work no matter how long it took. When the sensation came, it was so sudden and powerful that his eyes snapped open. A globe of pulsing green energy surrounded him. Lines of energy, almost like a net within the field moved past his vision rapidly.

_What is this_?

So caught up in what he was seeing, Kyle didn't sense the change in his body right away.

_My skin, it's getting warm._

And indeed it was, a pulsating warmth moving from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. It was so comforting that the operative felt he might fall asleep. Now the globe contracted until it reformed itself into a field running over his body like a second skin. As just as Kyle's eyes were about to close, it dissipated. The operative blinked, realizing he no longer felt tired, but quite refreshed. Pushing off the ground, he rose to his feet smoothly and without the slightest hint of discomfort. Mind catching up with the rest of him, Kyle's eyes went wide as he realized what had just happened. He looked at his hands, his arms. They were clear and unmarked. His breath came easily and without pain.

"I'm… healed."

_**So you are, my friend, so you are. **_

Grinning widely and shaking his head, Kyle felt like laughing at himself. How many times would it take before he realized he had the Force as his ally, one ready to assist at all times?

_I'm an idiot._

_**I would not be so blunt as to say that, Kyle. However, I do wonder how many times you will have to learn the same lesson before it sticks.**_

Unable to help himself, the operative let out a laugh, the sound echoing off the walls. It felt good to laugh, he decided. It was cleansing somehow.

_All right, Teacher, how about we adjourn class for now and take that field trip to the Valley?_

_**I assume you have your permission slip**_**?**

Kyle laughed again.

_Sorry, Imps took it._

_**Indeed.**_


	29. Chapter 29: Finding the Valley

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall **

**Book 2, Part 2: Birth of a Jedi**

**Chapter 29: Finding the Valley**

A/N: Happy Easter weekend everyone! Shanesnest here to help you start it off with a new chapter. Yep! I'm going for the trifecta! Seriously though, most of you have noticed that this story is (sob) winding down the final conclusive battle with Jerec. However, since I am in no hurry to end this too quickly, I have spent considerable time scripting out the next two lightsaber battles and boy are they doozies! And even after the final battle is done, remember I still have to get our heroes back home, don't I? So sit back, get comfortable and enjoy what's coming! And with that, let's get to them shout outs!

Manus Dei (Chapter 27): Totally with you about Jerec. The guy's the ultimate expression of sadism. As for the why, I think what a lot of Dark Siders fear is a) the thought that what they're doing is wrong and b) the thought that someone else might take what they have. They're also very lonely creatures. Look at the Emperor, for example. He crafted a galaxy-wide Empire and yet had no friends, no one close to him. Truly a lonely existence. Sometimes I think Imperial training consists of, walk in, check brain at door, learn to shoot and hit everything except your target and die easily. No wonder they needed clones!

Manus Dei (Chapter 28): Glad you liked that. I've wondered the same thing. How does he carry all the stuff? I mean, in the PC game Star Trek Elite Force, the squad members have portable transporter buffers to carry their weapons. Maybe Kyle's got something similar. Yes! The Imperial engineers motto is, build it larger, higher, faster, but made it incredibly dangerous and so convoluted no one will ever find their way out! I almost feel sorry for the guy who had to play Boc in the cutscenes. Probably needed an hour long shower each time!

Nerwen Aldarion: As Han Solo said, sometimes I even amaze myself. I figured since you like Kyle's comments from Chapter 27, I had to put more in. Jan as Jedi was another thing that came to me on the fly, but it kinda makes sense, seeing all the stuff Kyle could do. But man, the Dark Side would have nothing on her when she got mad! Glad you're okay with skipping level 17. I figured all the detail there would be so incredibly boring!

Tinuviel Undomiel: Trust me, Level 17 isn't worth remembering. I wish I knew why they had live actors in this game only. The only thing I can think is probably it helped lower production costs, or maybe they couldn't get the same actors to come back. Glad you enjoy the Rahn and Kyle variety show, playing at a galaxy near you! You're right; Kyle and Rahn do click quite well. But Rahn and Obi? Mmmm. That definitely might work. You're right, that scene is now implanted in there… _forever. _And why is it that I imagine them with cheesy southern accents?

I wanted Jerec's ultimate goal to be something frightening, but also impossible. I mean, who really knows what an unrestrained Force user could do? I tried to visualize Jan in Jedi robes, but it never quite worked. Imagine her under Luke's command and Kyle trying to calm her down. Do I sense an explosion of epic proportions?

Ovall Aocrog: As long as you liked it, I'm happy. Well, I just imagine Jan as a Jedi and then getting PMS or something. Definitely a bad scene. Actually, the scene with the officers I drew on from an old GI Joe cartoon. Could agree with you more about all the traveling, trying to keep it fresh is exhausting! As for the Spear of Midnight Black, I read on Wookiepedia that it's a Dark Side weapon, and I thought it might not work since I'm keeping Kyle Light Side.

Phygmalion: Never a problem. Review when you can. Main thing is that you're enjoying the story. I Googled Dragon Age 2 out of curiosity and it looks like one heck of a game. In the trailer I saw, when that guy's eyes turn red, I thought, sometimes about to have their head handed to them! And congrats on it being your last semester. That part of the level with that giant column thing hacked me off SO many times! Glad you're okay with the level skip. Your idea definitely has merit, and got me thinking about it. It could even be a debate between Kyle and Jan on whether she should do it or not. I still haven't decided where to go after finishing this. Since MOTS is 80% Mara, I've been thinking about how much of it would really make for a good story. But then again, jumping to Outcast might screw up the continuity as, when I first played it, I was asking what the heck happened between the end of MOTS and the beginning of Outcast? Once I decided, I'll let y'all know. But should I decide to do Outcast, I'll definitely put you in Rogue Squadron, no worries.

A/N: Well, it appears everyone was cool with the level skip. So now all that remains is for Kyle to actually _find_ the Valley. So read on and see what happens!

Reminding himself that he had a mission to accomplish, Kyle scanned the area and was not a little startled to see a massive object pointing down from the ceiling.

_What the krif is that?_

Moving about to get a complete view of the object, the operative reasoned that this was the massive drill used by Jerec's men to penetrate through the many layers of rock. A massive device with an equally large bit, the drill looked quite capable of cutting through anything in its path. It also begged the question, why had it stopped here. The answer came as Kyle noticed a square shaped opening in the floor. There was some debris at the bottom, as well as more of the orange-colored blocks.

_This must be the continuing of the path leading into the Valley. _

Lowering himself into the hole, the operative immediately discovered another opening directly ahead that sloped down to another room. Evidence of the room being occupied was made clear as an Imperial officer moved into view.

_Great, more of these guys!_

With blaster in hand, Kyle stepped forward and made his way down the passage. Nearing the end, he saw that there was a small drop-off, nothing to worry about in terms of stepping down, but having an unexpected advantage. From here, the operative could wedge himself against the wall and see into the room a little ways. Unfortunately, he did this just as the officer, having walked to one end of the room, turned around and saw Kyle.

"It's the Jedi!" he called, mashing the trigger of his pistol.

_So much for being sneaky._

Jumping forward, Kyle dropped to the floor, and then rolled forward, coming up with his blaster. The move took the Imperial by surprise and two shots later, he fell.

"Drop your weapon!"

_Shav! Missed one!_

The Imperial Commander had just entered the room from a separate chamber, bringing out his weapon as his eyes took in what was happening. The contest was quickly as, during the initial exchange of blaster fire, the operative extended his left hand and then yanked it back. The Imperial's weapon flew from his hands and right into Kyle's. The Commander had just enough time for a surprised gasp before twin crimson beams cut him down.

Exhaling deeply in relief, Kyle reminded himself that even though his body had been healed, he still had no shield. Direct combat was going to be a risky prospect at best. Nodding to himself, the operative surveyed the room he was in. It was dim, the light spilling in from the passage he'd just exited giving just enough illumination that Kyle was able to identify twin angled pillars to either side of the room as well as some intricate drawings in the rock. Most of his attention, however, was focused on the square-shaped opening to his right that was lit from within. Moving towards it, the operative exchanged his blaster for the repeater rifle and emerged… into a perfectly empty room. The only item of interest was a large, square block that had images carved into it, but nothing that made sense to Kyle.

Spotting an opening in the right hand wall of this room, Kyle moved towards, noting the new room was dim inside. About to step inside, he heard a "click", followed by a voice.

"I know I heard weapons fire. Do you think it's the Jedi?"

The second of the two troopers made a scoffing sound. "You think he got past the guards out by the drill? Not likely."

_That's what you think; _Kyle thought as he pulled out a sequencer charge and set it for motion detection. That done; he moved forward just enough to let the stormtroopers catch sight of him.

"Intruder!"

"After him!"

Retreating back up the passage, Kyle crouched low and covered his head. The Imperials came on, oblivious to the sequencer charge until its triple beep sounded and the charge detonated; the echo of the explosion quite loud. Once things had quieted, the operative stepped forward, finding both troopers lying in quite unnatural positions against the far wall. Eyes drawn to an opening to his left, Kyle heard the voices of additional stormtroopers coming in his direction, drawn by the sound of the explosion. Deciding he could use this to his advantage, the operative set two more sequencer charges, waiting until the troopers were practically on top of him before firing two rounds from the repeater rifle and then retreating to a dark corner of the room.

The troopers reacted to this by issuing several challenges. Hearing no reply, they advanced; the first moving into view and stepping forward, directly onto one of the sequencer charges. The resulting explosion sent him smashing into the ceiling as the blast wave hit the second trooper, wounding him.

_Now!_

Dashing forward, Kyle quickly sighted on the Imperial and nailed him with a burst of repeater rifle projectiles, the trooper's body seeming to jitter about, his screams ending only when his lifeless body crashed to the ground. Coming out of hiding and about to cross into the room beyond, Kyle nearly ran headlong into a third trooper.

"Jedi scum!"

Not bothering to react to the insult, Kyle hit the Imperial with a Force Push that sent him flying back inside. Crossing the threshold into the room, the operative used the repeater rifle to send the third stormtrooper along the path of the other two.

Relaxing a little now that his attackers had been dealt with, Kyle wiped the sweat from his face as he gazed about the room. It was quite large, the scale and shape reminding him of an auditorium. A triangular assembly of gray beams with glow panels set into the sides providing illumination.

_I wonder what this place was used for. Maybe when this is all over, I can find out. _

Finding an exit in the form of another square-shaped passage, Kyle moved forward carefully, although he didn't hear any voices from the room beyond. It did turn out to be empty also quite dark. Unhooking his lightsaber, the operative pressed the ignition switch, hearing the familiar _snap-hiss_ as the golden-yellow beam flashed into existence. With the energy blade broadcasting a cone of light, it enabled Kyle to see that there was nothing really _to_ see in this room other than some more carvings. Locating an exit, the operative negotiated a left hand turn before moving down a steep ramp that led him into another room, far smaller than the one he'd just left. A metal ramp with glow panels set into it lit the room well enough that Kyle was considering on whether or not to turn the saber off until he saw the room beyond the metal ramp was pitch black. Walking into this new space and down a long corridor, the operative found two exits, one about halfway down on the left and another at the end of the corridor. The space beyond was so dark that Kyle could not help but feel a little prickle of fear at being surrounded by all this darkness.

Recalling something that had caught his eyes as he passed by the first exit, the operative moved back that way and saw, just beyond the opening, the body of a stormtrooper. Deciding to make sure if the Imperial was dead or just pretending to, Kyle moved forward until he was directly above the white-armored form. And what his eyes made the operative recoil in horror. The stormtroopers legs were turned at abnormal angles and where the helmet should have been was instead an empty cavity.

_What in the pit happened to this guy?_

His discomfort increasing by the second, Kyle backed away and started to move away from the body when a deep, reptilian roar echoed throughout the room. Sweat began to pop out on his face.

_I know that sound. _

He took a few more steps ahead, head on a swivel until, out of the darkness, a form emerged; a thoroughly unappealing and unwelcome form.

"Oh, Sithspit."

The Kell dragon's mouth opened, exposing rows of sharp teeth as it uttered another of its bone-chilling roars. Knowing all too well who had put this obstacle in his way, Kyle's mind whirled, remembering his last encounter with such a beast and how it had nearly killed him.

_I'm not the same person though,_ he thought, gazing at the golden-yellow beam of the lightsaber that had belonged to Yun. The fear that had swept through him faded somewhat, replaced by a realization that he had no choice but to fight and win. Setting his jaw, Kyle gazed into the yellow orbs of the beast.

"Whenever you're ready."

As if responding to the words, the Kell Dragon leapt forward, its massive bulk crashing down onto the stone floor as its jaws snapped shut… on empty air. Confused, the beast began to turn and then let out a roar of pain. Having Force Jumped over the creature and turning over in mid air, Kyle had swung his lightsaber at the dragon's underside, where its armored hide was thinner. The blade took a moment to cut through before biting deep into the creature's flesh, prompting the roar.

_Not so fun when your prey fights back, is it?_

No less aware of the dragon's spike-filled tail, Kyle noticed it moving towards him and dropped to the ground, rolling away just as the tail spikes struck the space where he had been. Scrambling back upright, the operative swung his blade again, this time from the opposite side, drawing a fresh roar from the beast. When the tail came sailing towards him a second time, the operative took three steps forward, crouched, and as the tail flew overhead, jabbed the glowing blade of his lightsaber straight up. For a moment, it seemed to be caught in one of the tail spikes, but then sheared through before cutting into the skins of creature's tail. The roar that accompanied this sounded almost like a scream, although Kyle knew better than to assume he'd won just yet. He continued to leap about and over the dragon's body, always making sure to keep away from its massive jaws and striking at the spots where the creature was most vulnerable. The Kell Dragon's movements began to slow, its tail moving sluggishly. Coming around to face the beast once again, Kyle saw its eyes land on him. But before the creature could open its mouth to either roar or try and attack, the operative rushed forward and thrust the glowing blade of his lightsaber directly into one of the yellow orbs. The dragon screamed even louder than before, but as the meter long shaft of energy vaporized everything in its path; the scream became a death rattle. Seconds later, the massive body crashed to the floor and went limp.

Withdrawing the glowing blade, Kyle gazed at the creature for a long moment. In a way, he almost felt sad it was dead. The Kell Dragon was not his enemy and yet, given what its exposure to Jerec's Dark Side machinations, killing the beast was perhaps the best thing he could have done.

_And the next best thing is finding a way out of here. _

With the lightsaber acting as a beacon once again, Kyle began to look for an exit, a door, a hole in the wall, anything to let him out of here. And that's when he heard the second roar. At first, he could see nothing to indicate the presence of a second dragon. Coming to a halt, the operative waited for a time, but heard nor saw anything else.

_Nothing there. Whew, that's a relief. I must be hearing things. There's just no way…_

The roar came again, this time from directly behind, and much closer.

Turning that way, the light broadcast from the energy beam settled on the form of a second Kell Dragon, standing less than ten feet away.

_I don't believe this! Where in the name of all that's holy did Jerec find another one of these things? Does he keep them as pets or something?_

It had taken a concerted effort with the Force to destroy the first dragon. The operative wondered if he was capable of repeating the effort.

_Not like I have much of a choice._

Brandishing the lightsaber, Kyle took a deep breath as he moved back, preparing himself to rush the Kell Dragon and try to reach it flanks. The creature suddenly leapt forward, coming down uncomfortably close and necessitating that the operative back away bit more. With all his senses focused on the problem in front, he was completely unprepared as the solid ground under his feet vanished.

"What the…!"

The operative's cry of surprise ended almost as soon as it had begun when his feet hit the bottom of the shaft he tumbled into. After a calming breath to steady his nerves, Kyle used his lightsaber to examine the space, finding a corridor stretching out before him. From above came the roar of the Kell Dragon as it passed over the hole, no doubt wondering where its quarry had gone.

_Okay, I'm safe and all, but _where_ am I?_

Using his lightsaber to light the way, the operative moved down the corridor, following it through an abrupt left turn and angled rise. Thinking he had reached the top when the path leveled out, the operative instead had to move around another left turn and up a second inclined ramp. Reaching the apex of this second ramp and finding that the path turned to the right, Kyle found himself before an entrance into a large chamber. There was enough light here that he closed down the lightsaber, but did not proceed forward as a familiar and unwelcome sound reached his ears. There were a number of walkways constructed of the gray and pebbly-looking metal he'd encountered earlier. More importantly, he heard the voice of a stormtrooper.

"Set your blasters on full. If the Jedi appears, blast him."

"You really think he'll make it this far?" asked another.

"Not too likely," said a third.

"Our orders are to stand guard no matter what, "said the first, "Now make sure those blasters are ready."

_Doesn't matter what you prepare, boys, 'cause I'm coming through._

Arming his last four thermal detonators, Kyle chucked them out into the room, listening as the metal orbs bounced against the floors and walls.

"Detonators! Take cover!"

One by one, all four exploded, providing the distraction Kyle needed. Rushing forward into the room, he held the blaster in one hand, the concussion rifle in the other. The closest stormtrooper, standing off to the right on the highest walkway soon fell victim to a hail of laser bolts.

"Halt!"

Turning in the direction of the voice, Kyle spotted the second trooper, standing on a walkway just below and to the left. Swinging the concussion rifle around, he hit the secondary and saw the Imperial crumple to the ground after a brief scream.

_One more._

Just then, a familiar hissing sound reached his ears and the operative looked down to see the third trooper pointing a rail gun at him. Exposed as he was and with no shield to aid him, Kyle tried one last desperate gambit. Dropping his weapons, the operative extended both hands, working to focus his mind as call the Force to his aid. The result was far from perfect, but the yellow-painted projectile altered course just enough to miss the operative by inches before imbedding itself in the ceiling. Dashing to the right, Kyle dropped to his knees and covered his head as the projectile exploded, showering him with debris. Otherwise unharmed, he stood back up; knowing with absolute certainty another projectile would be coming. Looking to where his weapons lay, Kyle extended a hand. The concussion rifle shook for a moment, and then leapt into the air, dropping right into his outstretched hands. Grasping the weapon firmly, the operative Kyle found his target just as the stormtrooper on the floor of the chamber called out.

"Drop your weapons!"

Pulling the primary trigger instead, the operative grunted from the recoil, but was able to see the blue-white energy orb strike the trooper, the secondary explosion finishing the job. Leaning against the wall for a moment's rest, Kyle stowed the rifle, then went over to pick up his blaster. Looking around, he found that the glow panel equipped walkways had been arranged to allow someone to jump down from the top level all the way to the floor with minimum difficulty. Puzzled at the odd arrangement, Kyle shrugged.

_Another thing to add to the list of stuff to check out later. _

After safely reaching the floor, the operative was delighted to find a stash of equipment including a recharging station for his shield. Minutes passed as the power core drank in energy and Kyle searched through the rest of the gear, finding some blaster ammo and charges for the repeater rifle. Once the shield was fully charged and his forearm display read 100%, the operative proceeded through an opening in the wall directly opposite from where he was and right into another trap.

"Don't move!"

"Drop your weapons!"

The stormtrooper and Imperial Commander had seen the battle in the other room, and so had concealed themselves just inside the entrance to this room. Combat instincts, honed by hours and hours of drills kicked in and Kyle threw himself forward, executing a forward roll that took him down a metal ramp and onto the stone floor. Scrambling to his feet and turning to face the Imperials, Kyle started to reach for his lightsaber only to have the metal cylinder leap off his belt, smacking solidly into his hand. Blade igniting with a _snap-hiss_, the golden-yellow beam deflected a laser blast that spent itself against the ceiling. More came his way as the operative began to guide the lightsaber, angling the blade to the right, then across his body, and then sweeping down in front of his legs. Shot after shot was deflected away, though a few did strike the shield.

_Oh no, you don't. I just got this thing back to full power!_

Reaching into the Force for assistance, Kyle began to send the deflected shots back at his attackers, then extended his left hand and pulled the trooper's weapon away with a Force Pull. A set of shots from the Commander ricocheted off the lightsaber and struck the stormtrooper. He fell with a cry. Surprised and angered, the Imperial Commander's face twisted in anger as he suddenly charged forward.

"Jedi scum!"

The Force Push Kyle employed stopped the Imperial in his tracks before sending him flying back until he struck the wall soundly, bouncing off and falling to the ground. Assuming his opponent was finished, Kyle watched with shock as the Commander began to move, arms reaching to try and lit himself off the ground.

_Stop it. This isn't necessary. Just surrender already._

But the Imperial continued to struggle, raising his head off the ground, blood covering his face. It was with no small discomfort that Kyle walked up to him, saber in hand.

"I'm sorry," he said before reversing his grip and plunging the energy blade into the man's back. The Commander's cry was low it was almost indistinct. But finally, he collapsed to the ground and did not move again.

Withdrawing the lightsaber and backing away from the corpse, Kyle reminded himself that was exactly what he and Rahn had discussed. These lives mattered nothing to Jerec. And no matter how it bothered his conscience, the operative knew there was simply no other choice. A shaft that angled down and away provided an exit from this room and brought Kyle to a long corridor with several carvings in the left hand wall. There was another Imperial Commander at the far end, but the Imperial had his back turned. Not wanting a repeat of what had just happened on the level above. Kyle brought out the rail gun and squeezed the primary trigger once. With smoke trailing as the projectile rocketed away, it struck the Commander just as he turned to see the source of the noise. The explosion almost covered his scream of pain before his lifeless body fell to the ground.

_Well, what do we have here?_ Kyle thought as he walked down the corridor and found a large sandstone block at the end. Experimentally tapping on it produced a dull noise indicating the block was quite thick. There was also a strange carving on its face. Turning his head this way and that to examine the image, the operative decided it looked like a man in a hooded robe holding a globe above his head. What this meant was not so clear nor was there a clue as to how to get past the massive hunk of stone. Moving back up the corridor as he sought for solution, Kyle noticed a small opening in the same wall as the carvings. Peering into it, the operative saw another sandstone block nearly as large as the other one. There was also a thick rope connected to this one. Craning his neck, Kyle was able to see part of a shaft beyond the block. Looking back to the one with the carving on it, his mind began to form an idea.

_If that rope and stone block are somehow connected to this other one, then there must a switch around here!_

He cast about, moving up and down the corridor, but at first found nothing. Cupping his chin in one hand, the operative considered what to do next.

_Maybe I'm not looking for the right kind of switch,_ he thought, eyeing the carvings along the left hand wall.

Starting from where he had entered, Kyle tried pressing on, then pulling each carving. One by one, he tried them, but to no avail. Nearing the far end of the corridor, he was breathing heavily and sweating, his muscles making it known that they objected to the treatment he was giving them. Deciding to take a break, the operative leaned against a carving that showed four open palms with the fingers pointing outward and nearly fell when it suddenly moved. Even as he worked to recover his balance, Kyle heard a grinding noise and looking in the direction of the first sandstone block, realized he had found his switch.

Moving back to the opening in the wall, the operative confirmed this was so as the block inside had also moved. Returning to the switch, the operative saw that a gap had formed between the stone block and the right hand wall, but not wide enough for him to pass through. Trying the switch again, Kyle saw the gap get a bit wider, even more so after a third press. The fourth press had the sandstone block nearly flush with the left hand wall and the operative decided to press the button one last time, thinking the block would move completely out of the way. Instead, the grinding noise grew louder as the stone block began to slide back to the right, cutting off the gap that had opened. For a moment, Kyle considered making a run for it, but the thick sandstone was moving too quickly and soon was back in place, a low boom echoing down the corridor.

_Okay, so five presses is too many. I need to do four._

But even as he concluded this, the operative wondered if he was correct. This was a burial ground for Jedi and as he'd learned from Rahn, full of traps. Could pressing the switch four times activate one of these traps? It seemed unlikely, but…

Closing his eyes, Kyle reached out to the Force, seeking its guidance. An answer soon came, but was a bit cryptic.

_**As one door opens, so another must close that the path be opened.**_

Once he realized no other advice or instructions were forthcoming, Kyle's mind left the world of iridescent colors and returned to his body. Opening his eyes, the operative tried to make sense of what the Force had said.

_As one door opens, so another must close._

It made no sense to him until he gazed at the sandstone block and remembered how it slid a little more to the side with each press of the switch.

_It's not exactly a door, but what if I am supposed to think of it as one?_

Moving back to the switch, Kyle pressed it four times, the sandstone block sliding aside and revealing an opening easily large enough for the operative to traverse. And so he did, finding a corridor beyond that he had to step up into. It described two left turns before leading him to a second sandstone block with an identical switch.

_All right then. If the door I just opened is to be left open, then this one has to be closed. But if that's true, how do get across to the other side without being crushed_?

Remembering how five presses of the switch brought the stone block sliding back into position very quickly; this left Kyle with only one alternative. After pressing the switch four times to open the gap, the operative took a deep breath, then pressed the switch a fifth time. The grinding noise came even as Kyle dashed ahead, calling on the Force once again, the wall to his right beginning to blur as the operative ran move faster and faster until, with the block dangerously close, he reached the other side. Coming to a stop and recovering his breath, Kyle permitted himself a victorious grin as the stone block banged shut.

_Passed another one, Jerec, your tests just aren't good enough to stop me._

He waited, but there was no reply from the Dark Jedi Master.

Shrugging, Kyle moved forward towards where a room was visible. Brightly lit, the orange-colored blocks of the room helped outline the white armor of a stormtrooper standing near the entrance. Retrieving a detonator from his belt, Kyle armed the device and sent it bouncing and rolling along the corridor and out in the room. The explosion elicited a cry from the stormtrooper, although he'd been far enough away to not have even been wounded. More importantly, the blast drew the attention of two more stormtroopers who became visible as they moved into view. Using the repeater rifle, Kyle sent a steady stream of yellow-white projectiles that cut into the group of Imperials. Shifting the barrel from one trooper to the other, the operative didn't let up on the trigger until all three Imperials lay motionless on the ground. Moving into the room, Kyle found another large space, the ceiling some fifteen feet above and enough floor space to accommodate an entire company of stormtroopers.

The room also presented two exits to choose from. One was an opening in the left hand wall, slightly raised off the floor while the second lay directly ahead. Moving towards the wider opening, the operative noticed that the angled wall just in front of the opening presented a bit of an obstacle. Additionally, there was a large metal crate that prevented any further progress through the opening.

Cast in shadow from the angled wall, it was a little difficult to see at first, but some probing using his boot verified the presence of the not just one, but two large crates, preventing access to the level below. With that avenue closed, Kyle turned to the smaller opening, stepping up into a dark corridor. Once again, the lightsaber broadcast its light, enabling the operative to follow the path through a left turn, then a right. From here, the corridor ran straight until Kyle encountered two more right turned, followed by a second straightaway that continued for a time. Twice, he encountered areas where the path took him over stone blocks with ropes sticking out of them.

_These must be the counterweights for the mechanism to move those other stone blocks._

The light inside the corridor constantly wavered, going from completely dark to quite bright and back again. Even with the lightsaber, the operative's eyes were constantly having to adjust and so he didn't realize the path had ended until his foot stepped out into space.

_Not again!_

Fortunately, the fall was a short one as Kyle landed near the top of an angled ramp. Following it out of sheer curiosity, the operative soon found himself at a dead end. Turning around and climbing back up, he emerged into a small chamber with an opening in the floor that moved down at a sharp angle. Eyes finally adjusted to the constant source of light, Kyle deactivated his saber, returning it to his belt. Examining the opening in the floor, the operative thought he could see a metal crate just below, but not in a direct line with the end of the shaft. Not wanting to fall into another trip, the operative listened intently for a minute, hearing… nothing. And that made Kyle nervous.

_No way is Jerec just going to let me jump down there without having some kind of trap waiting for me_.

_Oh well,_ _what's one more Force Jump into potential oblivion_?

Laughing to himself, Kyle leapt, using the Force to slow his downward progress to make for a gentle landing. As he'd guessed, there was indeed a crate here with ribbed metal sides and reinforcement struts in the shape of an "X". To the left was a second, smaller crate, although its color was more gray than silver. There was a gap between the two, as well as one to the right of the larger crate, but neither was large enough for the operative to use. Instead, he was forced to move around the outer edge of the smaller crate, eyes taking in the view before him. Sandstone bricks comprised the floor, walls and ceiling here and even a cursory glance showed a room the size of an athletic stadium, the ceiling in the shape of a hexagon and any manner of carvings arranged in a circle beyond. Additionally, there was a group of four Imperials here. Staying behind cover, Kyle strained to hear what they were saying.

"Command's not answering."

"You sure it's not a malfunction?"

"We all heard that explosion and weapons fire."

"It has to be the Jedi."

_Gee, _Kyle thought, _could they be talking about me_?

Stifling a chuckle, the operative decided to try the same technique here as he'd used in the other room. Tossing an armed thermal detonator towards the middle of the room, Kyle moved behind the gray-colored crate as the detonator went off and created a splendid chaos among the group of Imperials.

"We're under attack!"

"Where is he? Where's the Jedi?"

"Hold your positions and ready your weapons!"

"I don't see anyone!"

With the group of three stormtroopers and one Imperial officer moving about in all directions, Kyle calmly stepped out from behind the crate and called out to them.

"You guys looking for me?"

Every head in the room turned in his direction.

"It's the Jedi!"

"Blast him!"

But even with the advantage of four to one odds, the Imperials had already lost. Having already ignited his lightsaber, Kyle began to deflect the weapons fire headed towards him. At the same time, he made himself a moving target, utilizing the size of the room to his advantage, making it very difficult for the Imperials to target him. Two of the troopers fell as reflected blasts penetrated their armor. Using a Force Push, Kyle sent the officer slamming against a wall. With a terrible cracking sound coming from his body, the Imperial fell to the floor and did not move again. The remaining stormtrooper continued to blast away, though none of shots every touched Kyle. A Force Pull finally disarmed him.

"Enough," the operative said, lowering his saber, "you've lost. Now do us both a favor and surrender. I don't want to kill you."

Instead, the stormtrooper ran to the body of one of his fellow soldier and came up holding a blaster.

_Blast it! _

Kyle ran at the Imperial, employing Force Speed to enable him to reaching his target before the stormtrooper could squeeze off a shot. The lightsaber whined as it arced up, severing the Imperial's right arm at the shoulder. Both men watched the appendage sail into the air before plopping to the ground. The stormtrooper had just started to scream when Kyle finished him off with a sideways slash, the energy blade easily cutting through the armor. As the echo of armor clattering to the floor faded, the operative glanced at the body for a moment.

"Why couldn't you have just surrendered?"

The question went unanswered as Kyle surveyed his surroundings, finding the two large crates he'd seen earlier. They'd been set inside an alcove, their massive bulk having cut off access from the upper floor. After searching through a few other crates and getting all his weapons charged to full power, the operative moved towards the one spot he had not yet checked out. A wide rock ramp sloped down to a gun-metal gray threshold that led to a massive door.

_This just screams trap._

And so it was. No sooner had Kyle set foot across the threshold that a door, previously retracted into the ceiling, slammed down behind him as the one directly ahead unlocked with a loud "clunk" and slowly began to rise. At first; all the operative saw was more of the orange-colored stones along the walls and floor as well as a half dozen or so boxes of varying sizes scattered inside. But it was the object standing before him that drew his eyes to it. With its heavy tread and mechanical clanking, the AT-ST Scout Walker took a step forward, its chin mounted lasers moving to point at Kyle. As the first crimson bolts streaked towards him, the operative was able to use his lightsaber to deflect them back at the machine. But any joy Kyle might have felt quickly turned to disappointment as the energy blasts bounced off the Walker's armor plating, doing no damage.

_Okay, so _that_ isn't going to work._

Then a memory flashed across his mind of the Imperial base on Sulon and the AT-ST he'd faced there.

_Right! Now I remember!_

Using Force Speed to dash towards the oncoming machine, Kyle slowed to a stop near the Walker's right leg and drawing the lightsaber over his shoulder, sent it slashing into the metal appendage. The first hit did barely any damage, but the operative remembered the key to beating the AT-ST was to keeping hammering at a single spot. Even as the Walker's pilot tried, with increasing frustration, to turn the laser cannons on Kyle, the operative continued to land strikes on that same area in the leg. Slash after slash, the armor began to weaken until, with an explosion that caused the operative's shield to flare brightly, the Walker took two faltering steps and then toppled, hitting the ground with a loud crash. Moving quickly to the head of the AT-ST, Kyle was surprised to see the pilot extricating himself from the crushed cockpit, seemingly uninjured. But with his back to the operative, the Imperial didn't notice he'd had company until Kyle stood inches away, lightsaber blade humming.

"You can't win. Now tell where Jerec is and how…"

The Imperial went for his blaster.

"Die Jed…"

The golden-yellow beam sliced into him, burning through the armored uniform in less than a second. As the man's eyes lost focus and he fell, a card of some sort fell to the ground next to him. Sighing at the single-mindedness of Imperial soldiers, Kyle looked curiously at the red-colored card before picking it up off the ground. Having already noticed another massive door directly opposite the one he'd entered this room from; the operative correctly surmised that the card was needed to operate the door. Taking a moment to survey the area, Kyle shook his head in amazement at the scale of this room, the ceiling so high up he couldn't even see it. The sandstone walls were set in a shape similar to the room he'd just come from, although one wasn't as big in terms of width. After searching through various crates and taking a few useful items, the operative approached a control panel with a keycard slot in it. The card he'd taken from the Imperial easily slid in and the status lights on the panel shifted from two parallel rows of one green and two red to all red. With a loud "chunk" the door next to him unlocked and rose up a slow, steady pace. Passing underneath as soon it had risen high enough, Kyle saw a short, wide corridor comprised of sandstone bricks leading to a large opening. And directly ahead, in three-quarter profile was a large face, comprised of stone. Set an angle, the giant face seemed to be looking down and, as the operative followed its gaze, he saw a sight that momentarily took his breath away.

_The Valley of the Jedi._

_**Yes, Kyle, **_said Rahn, _**you have indeed found the Valley. Welcome.**_

The operative did not reply, too busy taking in one new sight after another, the massive stone heads along the outer ring, the smaller cloaked statues with their hands before their faces, the larger statues holding sharp-looking staffs, and in the center…

_Rahn, I can feel…_

_**I sense it too, Kyle. That mound is the nexus of the Valley, the holding place for so many of the unfortunate souls trapped here.**_

A thousand questions ran through the operative's mind. He wanted to know about the statues, the reason for where and why there were placed along with the significance of each one. The shifting light from the mound was dazzling and it felt to Kyle as if he could remain here for a long time, just drinking it all in. His gaze swept across what he initially thought was another statue on a lower level. But then it moved, the light from the mound spilling across the face, throwing it into sharp relief.

_Jan!_

_**Congratulations, my friend. It appears she is still alive as you'd hoped.**_

_You told me to have faith._

About to move towards her, wanting nothing more than to dash forward and embrace her, Kyle noticed something else. Or shall we say the absence of something else.

_Where's that Twi'lek_?

_**I do not know, Kyle. I should be able to sense him, but I cannot. **_

_So I'm walking into another trap._

_**It would appear so. Be very cautious.**_

_I will, but first I have to check on Jan._

Keeping a wary eye out for Boc, Kyle crouched down and slowly descended to where she was. Passing from the outer to the inner ring of statues, his eyes came across one particularly ugly one.

_Guess they all can't be perfect._

Examining the binders and the chain connecting Jan to a rock, Kyle brought out his lightsaber, but waited to activate it until he was within arm's length of her.

"Stay quiet," he whispered and pushed the activation stud on the saber. Fortunately, the _snap-hiss_ did not echo much and once he'd severed the chain, Kyle closed the weapon down and returned it to his belt.

* * *

For Jan, the voice coming out of nowhere nearly made her jump. But even more startling was the tone, it was familiar.

_That sounds like Kyle, but… he's dead, isn't he_?

A lightsaber came to life close by, followed by a brief snapping sound. Suddenly, the chain holding her in place went slack.

_A dream, _she decided, _this has to be a dream._

But she was wrong.

* * *

As he reached for the binders, Kyle noted the effects of what Jerec and his minions had done to Jan. One cheek was bruised, her lips not their normally healthy color. Dirt and dust had left her tunic stained although, looking down at his own disheveled appearance; the operative reasoned he was no shining example of cleanliness either.

There was also the question of what to say. Phrase after phrase ran through his mind. He wanted to say something to cheer her, particularly given the evidence of what she'd been through. And then it came to him.

Moving his face close to hers, Kyle said brightly, "This is gonna cost _you_ a crate load of money _you_ don't have."

* * *

Jan felt her heart leap as she recognized the voice. There was no mistaking it.

_I should've known Jerec was lying. He was trying to break my spirit. But you're here, aren't you Kyle? You came for me._

On the heels of that thought came a far more sarcastic one.

_Well of course he came for me. It's not like he was gonna leave me in this place._

Feeling his hands at work on the binders, Jan tried to come up with an appropriate response to Kyle and as she looked up at him, found one.

"As long as I'm around to pay you, I don't mind."

* * *

Kyle saw the smile that briefly played across her lips, then Jan's lifted her head to look at him and he felt his heart melt as he saw her face, her eyes meeting his. Her reply to what he'd said nearly made him laugh.

_She's okay. _

The binders finally relented and dropped from Jan wrists, though Kyle made no move to remove his hands.

"My sentiments exactly… partner," he replied.

He saw the smile coming to Jan's face just as a new voice spoke up.

"Mine too! Heh! Heh! Heh!"

Both operatives turned to see the ugly statue Kyle had seen morph from a dirty brown color to an even uglier white. Obscured features became distinct as Boc opened his mouth to issue his reply and accompanying laugh. He started to jump down from the rock towards the pair.

"Grab onto me, Jan."

"Kyle, what are you…"

"Just do it!"

Hearing the urgency in Kyle's voice, Jan complied, wrapping her arms about his waist securely as Kyle leapt into the air, rising higher and higher. Jan's eyes widened as the ground beneath her feet rapidly dropped away. She was about to scream when Kyle spoke to her, his voice calm.

"It's okay, I've got you."

"That's great, Katarn, but who's got you?"

And then they were falling, so rapidly it seemed to Jan that there was no way they could survive. But by the time her feet touched the ground once more, she realized Kyle had been in control the whole time. Having come down near the mound, she saw Boc touch down almost directly opposite. Reaching into the canvas bag he carried, the Twi'lek brought out his lightsabers, the twin blue blades flashing into existence with a double _snap-hiss. _

Kyle turned to her.

"Get to cover."

She pointed at the Twi'lek, who was waving his lightsabers about in random arcs.

"You're not going to fight him?"

Kyle looked directly into her eyes.

"I don't have a choice. Please, Jan, get to cover."

She stared at into his eyes a bit longer, then grabbed his face and kissed him, hard and fast before giving Kyle her strongest glare.

"If you get killed, I'll hate you forever."

With that, she turned and ran.

Momentarily dazed by her sudden action, the operative watched her go until Boc's laughter drew his attention.

"Pretty girl," the Twi'lek said, "nice and soft. Boc likes nice and soft."

In response to this, Kyle drew out his lightsaber and activated it, the golden-yellow blade shining brightly. Boc suddenly looked confused, his eyes taking in the sight of the energy blade.

"Not yours," he said quietly, "no, not yours. Yours was…"

He gave a sudden bark of laughter and then continued speaking.

"Not yours. That was Yun's. Yun had that. Why do you have it now? Unless…"

A sort of understanding filled the Twi'lek's eyes and he practically howled with laughter.

_What in space is he laughing about_? Kyle thought

_**I can't abide this creature named Boc, **_said Rahn_**. He is one of the few that actually uses two lightsabers in battle. He is a crude individual that lacks both tact and teeth. **_

_**Only a Dark Jedi can he be.**_

Still cackling with laughter, Boc began to move towards Kyle. But instead of walking or running, the Twi'lek seemed to bounce, jumping into the air, landing, and then jumping again. The operative stared at this, quite nonplussed until the Dark Jedi was right in front of him, lightsabers describing deadly arcs. A Force Jump allowed Kyle to widen the distance between them, even as he assessed the battlefield. The inner ring of the Valley was a striking place to behold. Aside from the shifting yellow-orange light issuing from the mound, the bowl-shaped area had floors that appeared to be sandstone, but of a quality and color that suggested they were made of gold. Gently sloping up, low stairs were arranged at various positions; the edges comprised of a red-colored stone the same shade as the walls.

As Boc closed the distance, Kyle took a firmer grip on his lightsaber. The Twi'lek's bouncing was distracting and the operative tried to judge it so as to swing his blade at the moment Boc was descending. But when Kyle leaned forward and slashed out with the lightsaber, he missed. Boc had dodged at the last second; moving to the operative's left before launching a kick that caught Kyle in the left arm, just below the shoulder. Grunting in pain, the operative stumbled to his right. Recovering his balance, he turned to see Boc coming close, the twin blue beams of his lightsabers moving in seemingly random patterns. This time, Kyle fired a Force Push, but the Twi'lek seemed to absorb it without any ill effect.

_Oh, Sithspit!_

His shield flared twice as Boc landed hits with both lightsabers, and then kicked out again, striking Kyle in the chest. The operative stumbled back, trying to maintain his balance even as Boc struck again, one saber striking the shield, then using a leg sweep to send Kyle crashing to the ground, learning that the stones were just as hard as it appeared to be. Boc stood over him, smiling down at the prone form, then flipped both lightsabers around before driving them straight down. Despite the pain, Kyle forced himself to move, rolling to the side and rising to one knee before hitting the Dark Jedi with another Force Push that fared no better than the first.

_What's going on_? _I'm better than this. So how is this monkey-faced creep beating me_?

Frustration building, the operative staggered back to his feet; doing his best to ignore the pain in his chest and arm as Boc charged forward, lightsabers swinging. Bringing his own up to block one of the blue beams, Kyle found he had to quickly disengage into to block the second blade before it could land a blow. The room echoed with the crash of lightsabers, the operative struggling to keep up with the double strikes aimed at him. Using a Force Jump to give himself a breather, the pain in his body a constant distraction, Kyle knew he couldn't go on like this for long.

_I just need him to make one mistake, or maybe can I make him make one._

Blocking another of the Dark Jedi's strikes, Kyle caught the other saber and with an exertion that drew a cry of pain from his lips, knocked Boc's other saber into the air.

_Now!_

Swinging the golden-yellow blade in low, Kyle made to strike at the Twi'lek's mid section. Boc managed to block this, but in doing so provided the opportunity the operative needed. Sliding his lightsaber along the blocking blade, Kyle rotated turned his wrist over, bringing the golden-yellow beam up and forward, aiming for Boc's shoulder. Only a last second Force Jump kept the Dark Jedi from losing his arm. Coming down, the Twi'lek found himself back on the defensive as the operative drove in with an overhand strike. Unfortunately, this was blocked as Boc crossed his saber blades together in the shape of an "X", and then pushed back strongly, sending Kyle stumbling backwards.

_He's stronger than he looks. _

A new plan came to mind as Boc retreated, then came forward once more. Waiting until the Twi'lek was in mid-leapt, Kyle jumped as well, managing to get himself above the Dark Jedi. Boc tried to block the downward slash, but was a second too slow; the tip of the golden-yellow beam cutting into his right arm. Upon landing, the operative saw the Twi'lek's eyes had gone wide as he uttered a cry.

To Kyle, it sounded something like, "Hurt!"

Seeing the Dark Jedi's reaction sent a fresh wave of energy coursing through his body, making his own pain seem as nothing. Charging at the Twi'lek, intent on landing a second blow, Kyle was about to follow as Boc leapt away, but found himself under sudden assault as the Dark Jedi bounced off the mound and came hurtling back, lightsabers flashing. Kyle retreated as Boc pressed the attack, moving quickly enough to score the operative's shield several times, until the display screen showed a mere 39% power remaining. With the incessant lightsaber strikes from the Dark Jedi causing his left arm to hurt all the more, Kyle had to rely on his right more and more. Had he been practicing with Luke or Ovall, that might have been enough, but against one like Boc…?

_I've got to get away from this guy so I can work on healing myself._

An idea sprang to his mind. It was risky, but if it worked, it'd give the time he needed. Shifting the lightsaber to his right hand, the operative reached down to his belt with his left, fumbling fingers taking a bit longer than normal to close around the round sphere of a thermal detonator. Pulling back the arming switch, Kyle executed a Force Jump and, in the midst of it, threw the device at Boc. Lips splitting in a wide smile, the Twi'lek watched the silvery orb approach, catching it in mid-air. Unfortunately, this did not prevent the timer from counting down and the detonator exploding in the Dark Jedi's face. Boc screamed in pain as he threw an arm across his eyes.

_Gotcha_!

Turning on his heel, Kyle closed down his lightsaber before taking to his heels, Force Speed helping him to dash across the floor. Having spotted a doorway nearby, the angled floor outlining the space, he darted inside and into a short corridor with red-colored sandstone comprising the floor and most of the walls, except for the upper edge where the tone shifted to more of a golden shade. He also noticed that, directly ahead, where the path made a sudden turn to the right was a section of gold-colored rock with some kind of glyphs etched into its surface. They made no sense to Kyle, so he moved forward into the next chamber where there was a pattern of red-colored stone on the floor and gold on the walls. And for some reason the operative couldn't comprehend, there were more of the odd-looking glyphs etched into the floor. Moving down a ramp and through another doorway, Kyle slowed to a stop, almost forgetting that he was in the middle of a battle. The high-ceilinged room had even more of the unreadable glyphs along the floors and walls, even rising up along two gold-colored pillars. The red-colored wall to his right showed several carving of faceless, hooded figures holdings staffs.

But as the operative continued to look about, he noted with regret that Boc and perhaps Jerec too had been in here. Several pyramid shaped pillars had been broken along with a low table along the red-colored wall. Pieces of gray-colored rock were scattered about the room, evidence of the damage done. But then Kyle noticed a large, dome-shaped alcove in which a single, unmarred statue sat. Though the operative could see the mark of lightsabers about the sides and back of the statue, the front was without blight or defect.

So caught up was he that the operative had forgotten all about his wounds until his chest throbbed painfully. Dropping to one knee, he brought out a medpac and used it contents to take away the worst of his discomfort. Even so, Kyle was beginning to feel worried. Boc was proving a far formidable opponent that he had expected.

_If he'd just stay still for two seconds, maybe I could get him with the lightsaber. But as it stands…_

_**You must not lose hope, Kyle.**_

_And where have you been, Rahn? I could use some help out there_!

_**I understand your frustration, Kyle. But please understand that my strength is limited in the physical plane. Would that I were present with you, you would have all the benefits of my abilities.**_

_Then can you at least tell me how to beat Boc_? _That leaping about of his is driving me nuts. _

_**Boc is the cruelest and most unpredictable of Jerec's Dark Jedi, Kyle. I fear his mind is too full of chaos for me to sense anything useful from him.**_

_Great_!_ So I'm on my own then_!

Rahn said nothing in response. About to offer another comment, Kyle heard the bouncing footsteps of his enemy approaching.

_He's found the chamber_!

Boc appeared, bouncing wildly into the room, lightsabers striking one of the already damaged pillars. The Dark Jedi stared at it for a moment and then laughed before addressing Kyle.

"Here you are," he said, "hiding from Boc. But I found you, yes I did."

"Yeah," Kyle admitted, "but let's see if you can catch me!"

With that, the operative took off towards the opposite door, hoping it would lead to a second exit, which it fortunately did. Moving back out into the main room, Kyle saw the mound and suddenly thought of a plan.

_It's simple and crazy, sp it should work perfectly. _

Moving to the opposite side of the mound from where he had exited the other room, Kyle slowly climbed atop the rocky surface, keeping his body flat so as not to be noticed. Boc emerged a short time later, still bouncing about like an insane jackrabbit.

**** Beginning strains of "Kick in the Teeth" by Papa Roach**

_Come on, _Kyle thought, _over this way._

**We live in a cold dark world, with venom in its fangs.**

**You can spit in my face, but I know it'll be okay.**

As if complying with the thought, the Dark Jedi moved towards the mound, stopping just below where Kyle lay.

**It's on the attack, it's a war, its' a game. **

**A ball and a chain, chew my arm off to get away.**

_Perfect._

**Don't fight it or deny it.**

**Invite it 'cause when it…**

Waiting until Boc had his back turned, Kyle stood up and took two quick steps forward, jumping into the air, lightsaber igniting as he descended towards his quarry. But what had appeared to be a perfect sneak attack turned into a debacle. Turning around and smiling up at the operative, Boc raised one of his lightsabers, blocking Kyle's attack before hitting the operative with a Force Push that sent him flying. Kyle had to tuck himself into a ball, remembering to deactivate his lightsaber before he struck the floor, rolling along until his momentum gave out.

_Owwww. That definitely did not go well._

**Feels like a kick in the teeth, I can take it. **

**Throw your stones and you won't see me break it.**

**Say what you want, take your shots.**

**You're setting me free with one more kick in the…**

Hearing the sound of the Twi'lek approaching, Kyle forced himself to scramble to his feet, thought the motion brought plenty of pain with it. His lightsaber lay nearby and he snatched it up, the golden-yellow beam flaring to life.

_Can't focus on the pain right now,_ _I've gotta find a way to beat this guy._

As Boc came forward, swinging his lightsabers in multiple arcs, Kyle was able to parry one strike and knock the second one away, but quickly discovered that the Dark Jedi had been anticipating this all along. Spinning on his heel, the Twi'lek launched a savage kick that struck the operative full in the chest, followed by a second one to the side of the head.

**Teeth! (Na na na na na)  
Kick in the… Teeth! (Na na na na na na)**

Stars popped in front of Kyle's eyes as the second blow sent him staggering back. But Boc was not finished. A Force Pull yanked Kyle forward as the Dark Jedi smashed the pommel of one of his lightsabers into his face. Screaming in pain, Kyle toppled to the ground, his lightsaber falling from his hands.

**I gotta say thanks 'cause you kick me when I'm down.**

**I'm bleeding out the mouth; I hope you know I'm stronger now.  
**

_Too fast, _he thought over and over, _too fast for me to follow. I don't think I can beat him._

**I'm taking the hate; I'm turning it all around.  
**

**I won't go down 'til I'm six feet underground.  
**

**Don't fight, or it deny it, invite it, 'cause when it ...**

Feels like a kick in the teeth, I can take it.  
Throw your stones and you won't see me break it.

"Ooooh," cooed a voice from somewhere above, "is it hurt?"

**Say what you want, take your shots. **

**You're setting me free with one more kick in the… teeth!  
**

**(Na na na na na)  
**

**Kick in the… teeth! (Na na na na na)  
**  
Forcing his eyes open, Kyle saw Boc looking down at him. And, amazingly enough, the Twi'lek's expression showed genuine concern.

_What is he doing_? _He's got me where he wants. Why does he finish me off_?

But Boc made no move to do so, continuing to gaze down the operative.

"Is it hurt?" he said again, as if expecting an answer.

"Yes," Kyle responded angrily, "I'm hurt."

"Ooooh," the Twi'lek cooed again, face suddenly morphing into an expression of joy, "too bad. Jerec thought you were going to beat me."

_If I could move right now, I'd shove my lightsaber right into your ugly face._

"Too bad, too bad," Boc said in a sing-song fashion, "I was having fun. But it's over now."

The Twi'lek looked away for a second as if hearing something, then looked back down at Kyle.

**What doesn't kill me only will make me stronger in my head  
**

**In my head**

"I still have to find the other one, you know. She's nice, nice and soft. I like her."

"Don't you touch her," Kyle growled.

Boc merely laughed at him before standing up. Pulling out his lightsabers, he ignited the twin blue beams, the double _snap-hiss_ echoing off the walls. Turning the blades so they faced down, the Twi'lek raised them up and was about to plunge both into Kyle's chest when a voice called out loudly.

"Leave him alone!"

Boc turned in the direction and then cried out as a fist-sized rock hit him in the face.

'**Cause when it feels like a kick in the teeth, I can take it.  
**

**Throw your stones and you won't see me break it. **

**Say what you want, take your shots.**

**You're setting me free with one more kick in the… teeth! (Na na na na na)  
**

**Kick in the… teeth! (Na na na na na)  
**

Nearly dropping his lightsabers, the Twi'lek staggered away from Kyle, eyes closed, and an animal-like growl coming from him as his features twisted in pain. Managing to open one eye, Boc looked about and found the cause. It was the woman, the one with the long hair he liked so much. She was standing near the top of the outer ring, holding another rock, her face cast in an expression of anger.

**Say what you want, take your shots.**

**You're setting me free with one more kick in the… teeth!  
(Na na na na na)  
**

**Kick in the… teeth! (na na na na na)  
**

**Kick in the… teeth! (na na na na na)  
**

**Kick in the… teeth! (na na na na na)  
**

Despite the pain along one side of his face, Boc laughed. The woman had more spirit that he had given her credit. And her emotions in the Force told the Twi'lek exactly why she was taking such a foolhardy risk. He looked to where the man still lay and decided to go after the woman. He wanted to capture her all over again and enjoy watching her submit to him.

* * *

Jan had watched from her hiding place as Kyle and Boc had fought; shafts of blue and golden-yellow light interweaving, flashing brightly whenever they touched each other. Wincing every time Kyle was struck, she wished there was something she could do to help. But without a weapon to use against the Twi'lek, all she could do was watch and, in her mind, send all the good thoughts and wishes she could to Kyle. When he'd used the detonator to momentarily blind the Dark Jedi and take off at a blinding speed, she'd lost sight of him. Boc had followed, but then Kyle had emerged alone, climbing to the top of the mound.

When the Twi'lek had emerged also and moved in the same direction, Jan smiled as she saw the brilliant simplicity of Kyle's plan. That smile faded quickly as Boc not only blocked Kyle's attack, but sent him crashing to the ground. And even when the operative managed to get up, the Dark Jedi had battered him until Kyle lay on the ground. For a moment, Jan feared he'd been killed. But then she'd seen his lips moving though she could not discern the words. Why Boc was standing there she could not fathom, but that Kyle needed help was crystal clear.

_This is crazy,_ Jan thought, even as she'd moved through the shadows and dark spaces to reach a space close by the two combatants. Having found a couple of good-sized rocks, she launched one at the Dark Jedi, crying out at the same time. Savage joy filled her when she saw the rock hit Boc in the face and the Twi'lek had staggered away from Kyle. But then, he'd turned and spotted her, and even now was moving towards where she stood.

* * *

Having heard Boc's cry of pain right after Jan's angry shout, Kyle cursed himself for having so far been unable to defeat the Dark Jedi. He cursed Jan for doing something so stupid and mostly, he cursed Boc and Jerec both. Mustering his strength, the operative tried to rise, but only managed to turn himself onto one side. Unfortunately, this gave him a clear view of Boc moving towards Jan.

"No," Kyle muttered, "no, stay away from here. Don't you dare touch her."

He saw Jan turn and start to run. Seemingly unconcerned, Boc merely altered his course to move after her.

_If only I wasn't so beat up, _Kyle thought, _I could try and do something. Then again, could I _really? _Boc's already shown he's better than me. There's no way I can beat him._

_**Are you so certain of that**_**?**

The voice had spoken inside his mind, but the tone was unfamiliar.

_Rahn_?

_**Qu Rahn is a name known to me, although it is not my own.**_

_Who are you then_?

_**I know not. But I do remember the name Qu Rahn. You are as he was, as I was.**_

Kyle didn't understand at first but then, remembering all that he'd been told of this place, wondered if this voice might be…

_Are you a Jedi_?

_**Jedi. Another name I remember. Yes, there were Jedi here once, many of them, but no longer. And now I sense the dark ones. Yes, the ones whose hearts are cold and dead.**_

_There are Dark Jedi here. I'm trying to stop them, but I've failed._

_**Failed**_**?**

_I tried. I tried to fight Boc. But he's too fast, too strong. I can't beat him._

_**I have sensed this dark one. But his power is not great. Why can you not defeat him**_**?**

_I told you! He's too fast! Too strong! I can't match him_?

_**Then why do you still struggle**_**?**

_Boc is about to harm my friend. I don't want him to. I want to stop him._

_**But you cannot**_**?**

_I can't even move! But even if I was able to, I've already seen that I'm no match for him._

_**You speak as one already defeated. I sense darkness in your heart. Yes, an oppressiveness weighing you down. **_

_Darkness in my heart_? _What do you mean_?

_**Search your feelings. It is there.**_

Not quite understanding, but willing to try, Kyle did his best to concentrate, to search inside himself, to see what…

"I cannot win. Boc is too strong. His powers are too great. I am too weak. I cannot beat him. My powers are nothing compared to his. I should not have come here. I cannot save Jan. I cannot save myself."

The voice was his, but the tone was deadpan, no inflection or emotion in it.

_It's like someone reading a script verbatim._

_**Purge this darkness from you. Do not listen to the lies it speaks. Listen to the truth. Listen to the Force.**_

Unsure of how to do this, Kyle decided to try fighting the lies he was hearing with what he desired of himself.

_I am not weak. I am strong. My powers are enough to win this fight. I can defeat Boc. I have defeated all of Jerec's other Dark Jedi. I will save Jan. I will save us both._

The other voice continued on for a time, but as Kyle continued to mentally recite, it weakened, growing fainter. At the same time, the operative experienced a sensation like a great weight lifting from his body until the only voice Kyle heard in his mind was his own.

_I… did it. The other voice is gone. I am… myself. _

_**Then go and destroy the evil one who threatens you and your friend. **_

Kyle opened his eyes, although he didn't recall having closed them, seeing in the roof of the Valley far above him. His mind, moments ago a jumbled mess, was clear now. The operative understood now that, since the moment he'd engaged Boc in battle, there had been this feeling inside of him. Inadequacy, weakness, lack of ability, all this and more had been in his mind, weighing him down, making the battle seem hopeless. Now he knew it had to have been the Twi'lek broadcasting negative emotions into the Force, sending them to Kyle so that the operative would be fighting both Boc and himself, a deadly combination. Sitting up, the operative could feel that the Force had healed his body once more. He'd also gained a bit of wisdom from it as well. The Dark Side manifested itself not just in the physical realm of powers and lightsaber skills, but in other, more insidious ways of emotional and psychological manipulation. For him, it had been like a poison, sapping his confidence and strength.

_I need to be on guard against such tactics from now on._

Just then, he heard Jan cry out.

"Stay away from me!"

Prodded by the urgency in her voice, the operative rose to his feet in a single, smooth motion, finding Jan almost immediately. Moving between several statues of varying sizes, her eyes were focused on the pale form of her pursuer. The Dark Jedi wore an amused expression as he moved after her, cackling with laughter.

_He's stalking her, never closing the distance between them, but matching Jan's every step. _

Kyle saw Jan's arm move and guessed that she was pitching rocks at the Twi'lek, hoping to strike him again. However, the Dark Jedi let none of them get near, either brushing them aside with the Force or sometimes catching the rocks in mid air before letting them drop to the ground. The scene caused sudden anger to blossom in the operative's heart, but he refused to listen to its siren call. Extending his right hand, Kyle called for his lightsaber, the metal cylinder leaping off the ground where it lay and flying towards him until solidly slapped into his palm.

_Hang on, Jan. I'm on my way._

Gathering the Force about himself, the operative leapt.


	30. Chapter 30: Arena of Death

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall **

**Book 2, Part 2: Birth of a Jedi**

**Chapter 30: Arena of Death**

* * *

A/N: Greetings once again, everyone! Shanesnest is back this week with the continuation of the battle between Boc and Kyle. Last week saw our hero get battered and bloody, but he's coming back ready to lay the smack down as you will see! But waiting in the wings is Jerec, and trust me, he's someone to fear. But before you get to the action, lets do the shout outs!

Phygmalion: Those in game puzzles would drive me so nuts sometimes, I was like that's it, gimme the cheat codes! I'm going to have to try your technique against the Kelly dragons next time I play the time. It never occurred to me to have them come to you! Writing Boc has been an interesting experience in that he acts so insane, and yet there's a very calculating brain in that head. Appreciate the compliments as always, gives me more confidence for the next part!

Nerwen Aldarion: Who was it? You wanna know? Well, the truth is I have an idea of who, but am debating it 'cause I want it to fit. The revelation will come, I promise you that. The cutscene of Jan and Kyle when he finds her in the Valley was really well acted out. It defuses the seriousness of the situation in using comedy. In the game, Boc is hopping around so doggone much it is INCREDIBLY frustrating just trying to keep up with, much less fight him! You're right about the childlike quality. The oddest things get to Boc. But innocent? Definitely not! Oh, believe me, Nerwen, I hate writing the end.

Tinuviel Undomiel: Glad you like it. That line of Jan's is something that came to me on the fly. I wanted her to express her feelings, but in an indirect way. Boc is a dangerous warrior, to be certain. But he's also the creepiest thing ever! As I said to your sister, I have an idea who the voice, but am still debating because I want it to be the right. I have to admit, Revan might be the one as I've never really heard his voice. Hmmm… The whole combat scene between Jerec and Kyle has some surprises for y'all. I'm looking forward to your reactions!

Ovall Aocrog: There should be a sign, "Welcome to the stormtrooper shooting gallery". What frustrated me most about those doors was figuring out whether they needed to be left closed or open and then getting trapped on the other side when I made a mistake. UGH! I agree with you about Boc's laugh. Whoever that actor was did a good job. In the game, it's two individual lightsabers, I never saw or read anything about them being connected or of the saberstaff type. The thing I always wondered about having two lightsabers is, how the heck do you avoid cutting yourself? I am considering Revan as a possible voice candidate, I've never really heard a voice for him so it might work. Thanks for the compliment, I'll keep doing my best!

A/N: This week has been crazy here in Virginia with all the stormy weather. I'm hoping none of you have family in the devastated areas, particularly in Alabama. Here's hoping those people get what they need to recover. The images on the news are just… terrible. We had three tornado warnings here in Glen Allen, but nothing touched down, thank God.

Well, on that somewhat somber note, please enjoy the new chapter and keep the reviews coming!

* * *

**Planet Ruusan**

**The Valley of the Jedi**

Boc watched gleefully as the woman continued to retreat before him. He was enjoying this game, particularly the fear and loathing he could feel in the Force. This woman named Jan Ors truly despised him and he drew pleasure from knowing this. There was just one problem, she kept throwing those pesky rocks, and might've hit him again had the Dark jedi allowed it. It occurred to Boc that it might be better just to finish her off quickly, but he decided that just wouldn't be right. He was having too much fun enjoying the chase. Besides, the man was no threat, he'd seen to that. Just then, the woman tossed a larger rock that might have hit him in the throat had he not seen it coming. With a spike of anger, he caught it using the Force, and then sent it back the way it had come to strike the woman in the shoulder. She gasped in pain, her free hand going to cradle the injured the arm. And Boc laughed, enjoying her pain.

* * *

For Jan, her impromptu attack on the Twi'lek had, as she'd hoped _and_ feared, drawn his attention from Kyle to her. But now, the pale skinned alien was stalking her, never closing the distance between them, but keeping pace with her every step. She moved through a row of statues, trying to put them between her and the alien, but this proved of little use. Whenever she could, Jan reached down to the ground, finding a rock that she would then throw at the Twi'lek, hoping to hit him again. Instead, Boc just kept knocking them away or using the Force to hold them in mid-air before dropping them. Then, as she hurled at him perhaps the largest rock she'd found so far, Boc not only caught it, but sent in rocketing back at her, the stone hitting her shoulder, hard. Jan cried out in pain as she reached to cradle the arm, stumbling a bit as she continued to retreat. Boc's insane laugh followed her.

* * *

The blur of movement was perceived by both beings in their peripheral vision, but neither really focused on it until, with the _snap-hiss_ of an igniting lightsaber, the operative dropped into place between them, catching both by surprise.

"Kyle?" Jan asked, astonished.

Boc stared a moment longer before asking, "It is _not_ hurt?"

"Not anymore," Kyle said, his eyes boring into Boc's red orbs, "but you're going to be."

**** Beginning strains of Still Alive by Nocturnal Rites**

With the lightsaber held in his right hand, the operative raised his left and fired a Force Push at his opponent. Unlike before, this one lifted the Dark Jedi off his feet and sent him flying. Taken completely by surprise, the Twi'lek struck the ground several feet away and continued to tumble until he'd reached a spot close to the mound.

_No so indestructible now, are you_? Kyle thought.

Then, turning over his shoulder just enough to see the stunned Jan Ors, he said to her, "I thought I told you to get to cover."

Her face twisted in sudden agitation. "Well excuse me for saving your life, Katarn, _again_."

"I know you did," he replied, "Thanks partner, I owe you one."

"_One_?" Jan returned. But Kyle did not hear her, having leapt towards where Boc was starting to rise.

Gaining his feet, the Dark Jedi searched for his attacker, even as he tried to comprehend just how the man had managed, not only to recover from his injuries, but also managing such a powerful move.

_He was defeated. I saw it. So how_…?

The sound of feet landing on the ground close by brought Boc whirling around to see the object of his wondering coming at him, lightsaber flashing.

A sudden idea came to the Twi'lek that not only made what had just happened to him bearable, but quite delightful. He had already broken the man twice.

_I can do it again, _he thought gleefully.

But when the two combatants met, the Dark Jedi began to sense something amiss. Not only did Kyle meet Boc's first by strikes by parrying one and blocking the other, but then riposted, launching an attack of his own so quickly that Boc found himself actually having to give ground. That moment of surprise quickly melted into determination as the Twi'lek, focusing his own energies, blocked a strike from the man along with a follow-up slash to the midsection. Preparing to launch an attack of his own, the Dark Jedi also employed his other tactic, pouring negative energy and thoughts into the Force. It had worked so well before, Boc had little doubt it would work just as well this time. And what fun it would be to see the man fall before him again! And this time, the Twi'lek decided, there would be no more delays. Once he had the man beaten and wounded, the Dark Jedi would finish him off for good.

**Like a thunderstorm, its breaking out. **

**Won't take another blow and I'll let you know**

Instead, Boc experienced considerable surprise as Kyle parried another strike, this time knocking both of the blue lightsabers up and away before sliding his golden-yellow one in arcing it down to strike as his enemy. Recovering quickly, Boc brought his blades together in an "X" shape and caught the operative's saber on both of his. Sparks flew and electricity crackled from where the blades met. Intent on knocking his opponent away as he'd done before, the Twi'lek tried, but felt such resistance as to make the move impossible. Gritting his teeth together, the Dark Jedi reached deeper into the Force, drawing more strength into his body. And for a moment, he began to gain ground and, smiling, surmised it would only be a moment of time before he'd gain the upper hand. However, the resistance from his opponent increased and the ground the Twi'lek had gained was reclaimed.

**I'll never kneel or falter.**

'**Cause you are not the only.**

**I'm not crawling back again.**

Then, in a series of lightning moves, Kyle disengaged his saber from Boc's, leapt back a step, took his left hand off the hilt and extended it. Anticipating another Force Push, the Twi'lek prepared himself to block it and so was caught completely unawares as Kyle executed a Force Pull, yanking the Dark Jedi forward and off balance. Boc gasped in pain as the operative drove a knee straight into the Twi'lek's midsection.

**I'm still alive, though I'm old, trite and weary. **

**And I know I'm alive enough to stand my ground.**

**So there is nothing to revive.**

**I'm still alive!**

"Hurt!" the Dark Jedi coughed as the air was driven from his lungs. Bowed forward, he couldn't see Kyle as the operative reversed his grip on the saber and drove the pommel into the Twi'lek's back. Boc would have cried out in pain, but had no breath to do so. And it might have ended right there had not the Dark Jedi managed to launch as desperate, but feeble kick, that struck Kyle's right leg and drove him back, preventing him from landing the death blow. Working to maintain his balance, the operative nearly fell before he was able to use the Force to jump away and get some distance before employing Force Heal to restore full mobility to his slightly injured leg.

Boc had also used the brief respite to channel his pain and anger into the Force, drawing fresh power and strength from it to heal his wounded body and recall his lightsabers, which had been knocked from his hands. The twin blue beams blazed to life, but though he saw his quarry clearly, the Dark Jedi did not immediately move to attack. Recalling a Force technique taught to him by Jerec, the Twi'lek brought the tips of his lightsabers together and concentrated on them. A dark red sphere began to form there, growing until was as big around as a basketball. Drawing the tips of the saber apart, Boc sent the orb flying towards Kyle.

**I tried to wash away those filthy lies **

**Betrayed and led astray, I just walked away**

Not quite sure what the object fast approaching him was, but very certain it was dangerous, the operative's mind whirled as he tried to devise a way to deal with this new weapon. He considered his lightsaber, a weapon composed of pure energy, and since the sphere was also energy…

With no more time to think, Kyle extended his lightsaber out and "caught" the dark red orb on the tip. A great electrical crackling arose from the point of contact as the operative lofted his blade skyward. Amazingly, the sphere disengaged from the energy beam and flew up until it struck the ceiling, the sound of a small explosion accompanying a great flash of light. Eyes going wide as he considered what the orb might have done to him, the operative suddenly heard laughter, loud, maniacal laughter. He looked to see Boc also starting at the ceiling and laughing. Then the Twi'lek charged forward, using his annoyingly bouncing gait. This had confounded Kyle to no end before. Trying to fight someone moving about so randomly was beyond aggravating. But as Boc drew closer, the operative employed a trick of his own, executing a Force Blind.

**And in my darkest hour, I still hear you breathing.**

**Well you won't get the best of me.**

For Boc, it was as if the man had vanished, one moment there, the next gone. Still bouncing around, turning this way and that the Twi'lek could see no sign of his quarry.

"No fair," he said, "no fair hiding. Come out, come out."

The sound of a lightsaber blade cutting the air reached the Dark Jedi's ears a heartbeat before something bit into the skin of left arm.

**I'm still alive, though I'm old, trite and weary. **

**And I know I'm alive enough to stand my ground.**

**So there is nothing to revive.**

**I'm still alive!**

"Hurt!" the Twi'lek screamed as the skin of his arm suddenly burned. He used the Force to jump away, then took a moment to examine the appendage. Just below the wrist was an ugly mark, cauterized flesh visible beneath the blackened epidermis. Another scream ripped from him as a second burning sensation traveled down the back of his left and then across his right shoulder. Somehow, the Dark Jedi managed to keep up his bouncing walk, but with pain wracking his body and anger making his blood boil, he swung out wildly with his lightsabers, trying to find the man, knowing it was him who had done this. But each blind strike only met empty air. Out of desperation, Boc launched several Force Pushes all around him and had the satisfaction of hearing a grunt as something struck the ground a short distance away. And then the man reappeared, lying there on the floor of the chamber.

"There you are," the Twi'lek hissed angrily, moving forward with shambling, almost shaky steps before bringing both lightsabers down, intending to spear his quarry. Lying there on his elbows and seeing the twin blue shafts coming at him, Kyle sat up and drawing his blade back, sent the golden-yellow beam in a sideways slash that hit the effect of knocking both of Boc's lightsabers together and away from Kyle, instead piercing the stone floor. Forced to turn his body to the right by the sudden action, Boc tried to compensate and bring his sabers back into play, but was unable to before Kyle drove a booted foot into the Twi'lek's exposed side.

"Hurt!" Boc screamed anew, just managing to use the Force to leap away before Kyle could bring his saber around in a follow-up blow. So angry that could he almost feel blood beating in his ears, the Dark Jedi drew heavily on the Force to mitigate the pain of the injuries dealt to him, and then faced his opponent with a strangely happy expression. Despite what he'd suffered, the Twi'lek felt something like joy and anger mixed together. The man was proving himself to be a much more formidable opponent that at first glance. Boc favored him with a smile, showing the double row of needle-shaped teeth, and then saying,

"Oooh, you're an angry one, aren't you?"

But if the Dark Jedi thought this would affect or even bother the operative, he quickly found out it was not so. With a shake of the head, Kyle gave him a resolute look.

"That's not going to work anymore, Boc. I'm well aware of your tricks."

The smile faded from the Twi'lek's lips as he heard this. So certain had he been that the man was not aware of what was being done to him. No one, other than his fellow Dark Jedi, had ever detected his machinations in the Force.

_But this one knows! Yes, he knows all that Boc does! _

Sensing neither fear nor anger from the man, the Dark Jedi instead felt a strong determination, a desire and perhaps even a certainty that he, the man, would win this battle. This confident stance so incensed the Twi'lek that he abandoned all his other plans, all his other tactics, pouring every ounce of frustration, anger and even fear into the Dark Side. What came back was a feeling of overwhelming strength and power.

_I will crush him. Yes, yes, crush him, destroy him, grind his bones into powder._

At the same time, the Dark Jedi couldn't help but feel just a little sad. All the others were gone, Gorc, Pic, Yun, Sariss. Boc had thought to drive Kyle to the Dark Side and, in him, find a new playmate. But such a thing was not to be.

* * *

Kyle felt the surge of Dark Side energy, so sinister and cold that he could not suppress a shiver.

_This is going to be it, _he thought, _one of us is going to die, soon._

Knowing he needed all the help he could get, Kyle reached into the Force, seeking its assistance, its guidance, its power in helping him to win this battle.

Boc suddenly charged, his bouncing gait so random and his lightsabers moving so rapidly that no human eye could follow it. Somehow, Kyle did so, moving to position himself near the lowest part of the chamber, where the ground was flatter just as the Dark Jedi reached him. Lightsabers whirled and arced, great flashes and huge sparks accompanied a cacophony of sound whenever the blades met, echoes bouncing off the walls.

Boc's strikes were savage, angry blows intended to shatter defenses and cut down his opponent. Finding this blind aggression a little disconcerting at first, Kyle managed to hold the Twi'lek off, but without confidence in his stance, giving ground at every opportunity, letting the Dark Jedi dictate the flow and ebb of battle as the pair moved about the chamber.

_I've got to turn things to my advantage._

And that's when the memory of a combat lesson with Ovall came to his mind.

* * *

"You can't give in to fear or worry in combat, not even during the most difficult of battles.

"You mean I shouldn't feel them at all?" Kyle asked.

Ovall rolled his eyes. "You ever find a way to do that, Kyle, let me know. No, the key is to keep your emotions in check. Control them, don't let them control you."

"I'm trying to," Kyle replied, "but there are times when I can't seem to focus properly enough."

Nodding in understanding, Ovall said, "Think of it this way. The hotter the battle gets, the more your opponent burns with anger, you need to stay cool, calm almost, forcing your emotions to obey your will."

* * *

The operative hadn't quite understood how to put the lesson the analogy taught into practice, but now it seemed to make sense. Boc was burning like a sun in the Force, his rage an ever increasing flame.

_Then I have to be as something that keeps flame at bay, that can defeat it._

Recalling another memory, this one of an experience in the Force, Kyle remembered the sensation of cooling water pouring him, so comfortable and relaxing. Focusing in on that image, the operative felt his worry began to ebb away, a feeling of confidence in himself and in the Force replacing it.

Boc was launching a double slash attack with his lightsabers when Kyle reacted by blocking one of the blue blades and dodging the other. When the Twi'lek reacted by drawing the twin beams back and then sending them forward, Kyle brought his lightsaber down on top of both with enough force to knock them towards the ground. Overextended, the action caused Boc to stumble forward, although he was able to recover at the last second.

_He's getting impatient_.

And indeed the Twi'lek was. Unable to penetrate the operative's defenses and now finding one of his strongest attacks blocked, nearly resulting in him being caught defenseless, Boc's anger and frustration rose up even higher. The Dark Jedi felt as if his very skin was burning with rage. Again and again, he struck at Kyle, using techniques he normally employed only against experienced swordsmen and Jedi, ones that had always worked, taking many lives. But in this place, against this opponent, nothing the Twi'lek tried was working as it should. For every change of tactics, for every new strike, for every change in his angle of attack, Kyle's lightsaber was there, parrying, deflecting, blocking and riposting.

"Feisty," Boc muttered as he launched another only to have to retreat as Kyle's block and follow-up strike nearly struck the Twi'lek. And as the two kept moving about the chamber, it was Boc now who was giving ground as Kyle advanced on him, launching strike after strike, parrying any attempts to land a blow on him. Then, with a series of quick, sharp blows, the operative knocked both the Dark Jedi's lightsabers away, allowing him to fire a Force-aided punch that caught Boc in the side, sending fierce pain echoing through the Twi'lek's chest and stomach.

"Hurt!" he cried, before attempting a counterattack that Kyle blocked before taking the offensive again, permitting himself the smallest of smiles as he forced the Dark Jedi to give up ground once again. He could feel it; the tide of battle had shifted in his favor.

_Now all I need is an opening, one chance to end this._

**Whooooaaaa**

**I'm still alive, though I'm old, trite and weary. **

**And I know I'm alive enough to stand my ground.**

**So there is nothing to revive.**

**Still alive!**

That chance came as Boc suddenly thrust both lightsabers directly at Kyle's chest, attempting a double sword spear. Dropping to his knees, the twin shafts soaring just over the top of his head, the operative saw his opening and thrust his lightsaber up at an angle. Boc made a sound like he'd been gut punched as the golden-yellow beam sliced into his solar plexus.

Everything suddenly seemed to slow as Kyle saw his lightsaber, seeming to disappear as it thrust further into the Dark Jedi's body. And then, a very surprised Boc looked down at himself and saw the glowing blade protruding from his body. But instead of a scream, a cry or even a whimper, the Dark Jedi smiled and then laughed loudly.

"It is hurt!"

**I'm still alive, though I'm old, trite and weary. **

**And I know I'm alive enough to stand my ground.**

**So there is nothing to revive.**

**I'm still alive!**

Pulling the blade free and rising to his feet, Kyle took two large steps backwards as the Twi'lek sank to one knee, his lightsabers deactivating. The Dark Jedi continued to laugh maniacally. Raising his hands towards the sky, still clutching the lightsaber hilts, Boc screamed again.

"It is hurt! Hurt! Hur…"

Now crossing his arms over his chest, the Twi'lek's voice just… stopped. And then the alien fell onto his face, legs spread out behind him. His body twitched once, and then lay still. With the laughter still echoing off the walls, Kyle stood there, lightsaber at the ready as if he expected the Dark Jedi to rise at any second. He couldn't quite believe the fight was over.

"Kyle!"

Jan came running down a low incline and towards him, not slowing until she reached where Kyle was. The operative had just enough time to turn his lightsaber off before Jan threw her arms around his neck, burying her face against his chest. Reaching to embrace her with his free hand, he continued to stare at Boc. But his attention was soon diverted as Jan, pulling her head off his chest, wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"No offense, Katarn, but you stink."

Eyes turning to regard her, Kyle gave her a bitter smile.

"Offense accepted, Miss Ors. And just for the record, you could use a shower yourself."

Expecting her to respond similarly, the smile she presented instead surprised and confused Kyle. She hugged him again, then turned, her eyes alighting on the body of the Twi'lek.

"Is he finally dead?"

"I think so."

"Good," Jan replied, pulling on his hand as she stepped back. "C'mon, let's get out of here."

Kyle shook his head at her. "I can't, Jan. I have to find Jerec first."

"Jerec?" she repeated, turning to point at the glowing mound, "he went in there."

Turning that way also, Kyle felt sudden fear grip him.

"How long has he been in there?"

"What?"

"How long?" he repeated, reaching out to grip her shoulders, the concern he was feeling evident in his vocal tone.

"You're hurting me, Kyle."

He quickly let go, but the intense look did not leave his face.

"I'm sorry, Jan, but please, I need to know."

Not understanding his urgency and with sudden anger filling her, she glared at him before answering.

"Does it look like there's a clock in here, Katarn? I have no idea, maybe a couple of hours."

"Hours," he echoed worriedly.

"What exactly is the problem here?" Jan demanded, "You've beaten Boc and as far I'm concerned, Jerec can rot inside that thing for the next ten thousand years."

Realizing she didn't understand the reason behind his worry, Kyle took ahold of her shoulders again, but far more gently. The anger left Jan's face as she looked at him. There was something troubling Kyle, although she could not quite tell what it was.

"Listen," he said, making sure to keep his voice calm, "I need you to find a way out of here and go. Don't look back, just go."

"What in the nine hells are you talking about, Katarn?" Jan asked, squirming out his grip, consternation appearing on her face, "We're getting out of here together."

Kyle shook his head at her again.

"I have to stay, Jan. I have to stop Jerec from taking the Valley's power, you know that."

Her expression did not change. If anything, it became even more forceful. "Look, I saw your fight against, Boc, Kyle. You're good, there's no doubt, but that Twi'lek almost killed you. And now, you're telling me you wanna face Jerec? You're crazy. There's no way you can win."

She expected him to challenge her, maybe even yell, but instead, Kyle smiled at her, reaching a hand out to caress her face.

"You might be right, Jan. But I don't have a choice. I have to stop him or die trying."

Any icy finger of fear touched her heart. The idea of losing Kyle, after all this…

"Kyle?"

"Yes?"

She hung her head. "l lied. I don't know exactly how long Jerec has been inside that thing, but it's been several hours, most of a day it feels like."

"I see," he said, shrugging, "that's not good, but it doesn't change anything. "

Thinking that telling him that would cause Kyle to reconsider, Jan realized she had failed. There was only one option left to try.

"Kyle, please, I'm begging you. Don't do this. I can't lose… I mean I don't want to see you get hurt again."

The operative let a smile come to his face, the meaning behind Jan's words reaching his heart. He made a decision and reached to take her hand.

"Jan?"

"What?"

"_When_ we get out of here, there's something very important I need to tell you."

Thinking he was trying to sidetrack her, Jan shook her head, but didn't withdraw her hand from his.

"What are you talking about now, Katarn?"

"_When_ we get out of here," he repeated, "not till then."

Letting go, he turned and started towards the mound.

"Kyle, please, I…"

He turned to look over her shoulder at her.

"You have no idea how happy I am that I met you."

The words penetrated deeply into Jan's heart and she fought back the emotion that rose inside her. A part of her wanted to stop Kyle and make him leave this place. But the larger part, the one the words had been meant for, understood.

_He's right. I know he is, but…_

And then Jan Ors did something she hadn't done since she was a little girl back on Alderaan. Clasping her hands together, she closed her eyes and prayed.

"Please," she said in a low voice, "please help him win. I… can't bear the thought of losing him. Please let him win and then bring him back to me."

When she opened her eyes, Kyle was already before the mound, examining its surface.

* * *

_Rahn, please tell me you're there._

_**I am.**_

_Do you have any idea who it was that spoke to me earlier_? _I thought it was you at first, but the voice wasn't the same._

_**I too heard the voice, but its identity is a mystery.**_

_You don't know? I thought Jedi knew everything._

He heard Rahn chuckle.

_**A great deal, perhaps, but not everything, my friend.**_

Deciding that finding out the owner of the voice was something that could wait until later, Kyle reset his focus on the more immediate concern.

_Can you sense Jerec_?

_**It would be difficult not to. But before you proceed any further, Kyle, there is something I must tell you.**_

_Yes_?

_**Since the day we first became aware of each other and you began your quest to find the Valley, I have been marshalling my power. That is why I have been absent at times.**_

_Marshalling, _Kyle mused, _as in storing_?

_**Correct. **_

_But why_?

_**So that I may truly help you now, Kyle.**_

_Help me_?_ How_?

_**That will become clear soon. For now, know that when you face Jerec, you will not do it alone.**_

It took a few moments for the operative to understand that his Jedi mentor meant to use his powers to add to Kyle's own. It sounded like a great idea, but Kyle wondered about what it might do to Rahn.

_Are you certain it safe_? _I don't want you to get hurt. _

_**I am resolute, Kyle. Jerec is an evil too great to be left unchecked. He must be stopped.**_

The tone in his mentor's voice indicated he would brook no argument and so Kyle did not quibble.

_I understand, Rahn, and I'm grateful for your help. Now all we have to do is find Jerec._

Examining the mound, Kyle determined that it wasn't a completely solid object, as evidenced by the cracks along its surface. Curious if one of these would let him see inside, the operative climbed up the side towards the top. The light got more intense and he had to put an arm across his eyes. Squinting, the operative was able to see through the gaps in the rock plates covering the mound. One presented him with the head of a statue much like the ones with hands covering their faces. But it was through the next gap that he found his quarry. There, just below where he was standing, Kyle saw the top of a head mostly bad except for a thin crown of hair along the back.

_Rahn! I see Jerec! He's… _

_**Kyle! You must get off here at once! Quickly, before…!"**_

Light flashed all around the operative as the rock plates all seemed to move at once with a sound like an explosion.

* * *

**Moments before**

Jerec smiled as he sensed Kyle drawing near. He'd been aware of the operative's presence since the operative had first entered the chamber. It was with morbid curiosity that he had watched the battle with Boc. The contest had seemed one-sided at first, Katarn completely ignorant of Boc's mind tricks, letting it steal his confidence and strength. The interference of the Ors woman had been an unexpected twist and her actions quite a surprise. Jerec gave her credit for such a bold and foolish choice. But then, in a choice Jerec could not quite Boc had left the wounded Kyle Katarn to play his little game with the Ors woman.

_You had him at your mercy! Why this foolishness?_

It was disappointing and rather embarrassing to watch the Dark Jedi cavorting like a fool while chasing after the woman. Worse still, it had given Katarn the time he'd needed to recover, although precisely _how_ he'd done it Jerec still could not decipher. In any case, it had marked a shift in tide of battle with Katarn, no longer under Boc's influence, bringing the fight to the Twi'lek. Jerec had even found himself impressed with Kyle's battle technique, lightsaber strikes swift and sure and defenses bordering on impenetrable. Boc, on the other hand, demonstrated what happened when a Dark Jedi lost control of his anger. His lightsaber strikes were violent enough in that they would have destroyed a lesser opponent, but Katarn had proven himself quite capable of remaining in control, and thus, the contest was already decided.

It only took a bit more time before a sloppy move by Boc, overextending himself during a strike, that allowed Katarn to deliver the fatal blow. Jerec had laughed as the insane creature went into its death throes, finally falling silent. It was one more name to add to the list off all the others who had failed him, Gorc, Pic, Yun.

The Dark Jedi Master shook his head as he thought of the youth. Yun's betrayal had been a surprise, but also of little consequence since he'd been dealt with swiftly. Sariss, however, _that_ had been both a loss and a disappointment. The woman's skills were second only to his own, her cold, deadly and nearly emotionless demeanor as strong as stone. Truly, the only times Jerec had seen her smile was after vanquishing an enemy or torturing one. However, her aggrandized view of herself as superior to all other beings had been the one thing that had kept her from becoming more than she was. And in battle with Katarn, that arrogance had cost her her life.

Still, it was of little consequence to the Dark Jedi Master. Such petty concerns would soon be beyond him. The power the Valley was feeding him would, in time, allow him to become so powerful that nothing would ever trouble him again.

_Truly, I will be as a… no, I _will_ be a god._

All that remained between the Dark Jedi Master and his goal was Kyle. And now the would-be-Jedi was close at hand. Jerec issued the mental command.

* * *

Jan saw and heard the mound explode, although at second glance, it was less an explosion than the rocks panels on the mound cracking open to let a waterfall of light pour forth. What concerned her more was what she saw flying into the air.

_Kyle_!

* * *

Thrown into the air by the sudden movement of the rock plates and explosion of light, Kyle had been cast off the mound, hitting the floor on his chest and stomach, eliciting a teeth-grinding growl of pain. He also heard laughter. Turning over on his side, the operative saw a figure rising out of the mound, his features indistinguishable because of the light flaring behind him. A shadow stretched out even as something flew away from the figure, almost like a pair of wings. In reality, it was Jerec's cape, torn from its attachment points.

Suddenly, a great rumbling shook the whole chamber as something rose out of the mound, rising higher and higher until it reached the roof with a loud report. Kyle's eyes went wide as he viewed the massive construct. Two massive "A" shaped buttresses moved up to a square shaped shaft that rose to the ceiling where four equally large support pillars were attached. Composed of a red stone, the immense structure dominated the whole of the inner ring. Kyle noticed that there was an opening at the base of the shaft, where the mound had been. Looking up the shaft, he saw two additional openings, one about midway up the shaft and the other at the top. A sparkly kind of light rose from the bottom of the shaft to the top in a constant flow. Jerec stood nearby, sans cape, exposing the black and gray uniform with its red shoulder accents. His gloved hands lay loosely at his sides, the right one holding a lightsaber with a crimson beam. He smiled thinly at Kyle.

"So, you have arrived."

Kyle just stared back at him without saying anything. In his mind, however, Rahn _was_ speaking.

_**His heavy brow overshadows the empty recesses that normally embrace eyes. Jerec has the uncanny power to absorb and overshadow one's connection to the Force… like a dark cloud. A deep, empowering grasp of your will is what you need.**_

Despite his best intentions, the operative could not help but feel a little fear. Could he really defeat this man?

"I sense your feelings," Jerec said confidently, "you cannot defeat me."

"We shall see," Kyle answered with what he hoped sounded like equal confidence.

The combatants moved in and began to circle each other, neither one rushing in.

_Are you ready, Rahn_?

_**I am with you, Kyle**_.

And then both men moved, less than a second apart with Jerec launching a simple sideways slash that Kyle was easily able to block. But with the lightsabers met with a loud crash, the operative felt as if he'd just struck a two-foot thick block of duracrete. He looked at the crossed sabers just to make sure the other blade was indeed a lightsaber. Grunting as he struggled against the strong force of the strike, Kyle felt a rush of fresh strength flow into him.

_Rahn_?

_**I am here, Kyle.**_

_You felt that_?

_**I did indeed. It appears that the Valley has given Jerec even more power than he had before.**_

The Dark Jedi Master launched a second attack and again, it was easily blocked, but another grunt of effort escaped Kyle. Brow furrowing, the operative realized he was going to have to put more than normal effort into his defense.

_All right then. Let's see if I can turn that strength to my advantage._

As Jerec moved in for a third attack, Kyle Force Jumped over him, coming down directly behind his opponent, then spun on his heel, intended to attack the Dark Jedi Master's unprotected flank. But even as the golden-yellow beam whined through the air, it was met by the crimson blade. Stunned, Kyle looked through the crossed sabers to see Jerec smiling at him. Disengaging his saber, the Dark Jedi Master swung it again, the impact nearly knocking both Kyle and his lightsaber away. Staggering backwards, the operative tried to understand.

_What just happened_? _There's no way Jerec should have seen that coming!_

_**Do not mistake his lack of eyes for weakness, Kyle. In the Force, Jerec can see as well as you, perhaps better.**_

Leaping away to gain some distance, Kyle tried using a Force Blind on Jerec, intending to do to the Miraluka what he'd done to Boc. Moving in, the operative directed a slash at Jerec's shoulder, but the Dark Jedi Master moved just enough that the strike missed him. Trying again with a sweep to the legs, Kyle saw his strike miss, as again, Jerec moved out of the way at the last second.

_What's going on_? _How is he dodging me? He shouldn't be able to see me!_

_**Kyle! **_Rahn suddenly shouted, _**watch out!**_

In the midst of another strike, this one to the midsection, the operative was unable to heed the warning in time. Suddenly, Jerec's lightsaber was there, the crimson blade meeting the golden-yellow one.

"I can see you, Katarn."

Realizing he'd been tricked, Kyle tried to pull away but was too late as Jerec hit him with a Force Push so powerful it threw the operative high into the air. Dazed , Kyle just barely sensed the change in motion as he began to fall.

_**Kyle!**_

Rahn's shout raised the operative just enough for him to use the Force and turn the headlong fall into a non-lethal descent, although he did stumble upon landing, falling to the ground.

_This… is not going well._

_**It appears Jerec is even more powerful than I had imagined. **_

The comment, combined with frustration already mounting inside him, brought a bright blossom of anger in Kyle's heart.

_Well then, what good are you? If the two of us aren't good enough to defeat Jerec, then what am I doing here? What did I go through all this for?_

_**Kyle, **_Rahn responded calmly, _**calm yourself.**_

Jerec's voice suddenly rang out.

"Still alive, Katarn? Or have you realized that you cannot win?

_First he mocks me, now he challenges me? _Kyle thought, his anger increasing, _I'll show him! I'll show him exactly what I can do!_

Rising to his feet, mind set on what he was going to do, the operative barely heard Rahn's cry.

_**Kyle, no! This is not the way!**_

Ignoring the strident voice, Kyle used Force Speed to rush his opponent, his lightsaber like a golden-yellow comet trailing out behind him. With a Force-powered leap, he pounced on Jerec, lightsaber flashing. The crash of the weapons against each other echoed loudly in the chamber. Again and again, Kyle struck, not battling the Dark Jedi Master so much as pounding on him, battering the crimson saber with his own, wanting nothing more than to get to his opponent and cleave him in two. For his part, Jerec backed away with each new blow, using his lightsaber to defend himself, but never counter-attacking. And he was smiling, a condescending smile that only served to infuriate Kyle all the more.

_Blast him! He's enjoying this!_

The operative tried everything he could think of to batter past his opponent's defenses, but no matter how much power he poured into his strikes, Jerec blocked them all, showing not the slightest sign of effort in doing so.

_**Kyle! Stop this! Even if you win, you will lose yourself!**_

But the warning fell on deaf ears as Kyle continued to attack Jerec, wanting to squeeze the very life from the Dark Jedi Master. And that's when the operative heard his opponent's voice in his mind.

**Good, good! You are doing well, Katarn. Continue. Continue to attack me. Let the Dark Side guide you. Use it to destroy me.**

Where none of Rahn's words had penetrated Kyle's anger-filled fugue, Jerec's did.

_Destroy? Use the Dark Side? No, that's not what I want to do. I want to stop Jerec, to keep him from destroying the galaxy. I don't want to kill him._

_**That is correct, and you know that anger and hatred are not the way to win this battle.**_

As this mental conversation was going on, Kyle landed a savage strike on his opponent, actually managing to knock Jerec down. Sitting on the ground, lightsaber knocked from his hand, the Dark Jedi Master smiled up at the operative.

"Yes, well done, Katarn. Now, take your lightsaber and finish me."

_**Not this way, Kyle, not with anger.**_

_Not with anger. Anger is not the answer. Anger leads to the Dark Side._

As the rage inside him cooled, Kyle's perceptions of what was going on became clear.

_What am I doing? If I kill Jerec by using anger, I'll be playing right into his hands._

At that moment, a vision appeared in his mind, the Dark Side reaching out with cold hands, drawing him into itself. It was do disturbing that Kyle shuddered.

Jerec, meanwhile, was beginning to sense the operative's rejection.

"Why do you hesitate? Kill me and the power shall be yours! Do it!"

Looking down at him, Kyle lowered his saber, shaking his head as he stepped back.

"No, no I won't do it. Not like this. I won't use the Dark Side."

The anticipatory smile faded from Jerec's lips. Rising to his feet, the Dark Jedi Master called his lightsaber to his hand and, igniting it, charged at Kyle.

"Weak fool!"

Still disoriented from his near fall into the Dark Side, Kyle saw the attack coming and tried to raise his lightsaber in time, but was too late. There was a great flash as the crimson blade struck his shield. The energy field attempted to resist the intrusion of the blade, but the power cells were just too weak. With the sound of an electrical overload, Kyle saw his shield display flare brightly with triples zeroes before going dark.

_Sithspit! He got my shield!_

_**We must retreat!**_

Kyle responded by executing a Force Jump that took him away just as the crimson lightsaber sliced through the space he'd occupied only a second ago. Landing near one of the huge buttresses; the operative crouched low, intending to disappear from sight until he could come up with a new plan.

_Rahn, I don't know what to say, I…_

_**A conversation for another time. It is enough to know that you understand you were wrong and regret your actions.**_

_Do I ever! _

_**Good, now, we have little time before Jerec finds you. I believe I have a plan to defeat him.**_

_I'm all ears._

_**Understand, Kyle, that this proposal of mine carries a great risk.**_

_Let's have it._

_**I believe I can combine my powers with your own.**_

_Combine? You mean as in merging them together? _

_**Correct.**_

_How?_

_**There is no time to explain. Will you trust me to do this?**_

_Tell me what I need to do._

The operative could almost hear the smile in his mentor's voice.

_**Open your mind to me.**_

_How do I do that?_

_**Just trust me, Kyle.**_

_I do, Rahn._

_**Then, prepare yourself.**_

Hearing Jerec's slow, methodical footsteps approaching, Kyle waited for something to happen, but at first nothing did, at least not that he could tell. The footsteps got closer and, as he looked up, the operative saw the Dark Jedi Master looking down at him, lightsaber held loosely at his side.

"There you are," said Jerec contemptuously, "hiding like a coward."

And then, with a sudden surge of energy, Kyle rose to his feet and spoke words that were not truly his.

"Only for now, Jerec."

"Hah!" the Dark Jedi Master exclaimed as he drove his lightsaber towards Kyle's head. But it never made it there as the operative's lightsaber flashed into existence, coming up to block the strike. Anticipating the power behind the blow, Kyle realized, after a moment, that he felt only a fraction of the power of the lightsaber strike as he'd felt before.

_Rahn?_

_**I am here, my friend. The joining has been completed. Now we shall truly fight together. **_

As if to emphasize this, Kyle felt his hands moving, breaking contact with Jerec's lightsaber before describing a complex arc that ended with a strike to the Dark Jedi Master's chest. Able to parry the blow, Jerec was, however, forced to retreat a few steps. Leaping up onto the buttress, Kyle watched his hand twirl the lightsaber in a complete circle before attempting to strike at the Miraluka's legs. Again, the Dark Jedi Master blocked the blow, but had to retreat even further.

_Is this really me doing this? _Kyle wondered.

_**It is what you could be, my friend. Watch closely and learn.**_

Feinting a strike to the chest, Rahn employed Kyle's hands in changing the course of the lightsaber to instead strike at Jerec's shoulder. The Dark Jedi Master's face registered surprise, then pain as the golden-yellow beam struck the armor plating, cutting through to the skin below.

_We hit him! We actually hit him!_

_**Indeed we did, let us continue.**_

Having backed away to get clear of the golden-yellow lightsaber, Jerec tried a counterattack to Kyle's legs, but the operative saw it coming and brought his lightsaber down on top of Jerec's, sending the crimson beam into the floor. This caused the Dark Jedi Master to stumble forward, exposing his back for a few seconds, all the time needed for Kyle and Rahn to act. The operative saw himself slide the golden-yellow beam away from the crimson one, then flip it around and strike. Letting out another howl of pain, the Dark Jedi Master spun away, his lightsaber reaching out to knock Kyle's away, preventing a follow-up strike.

_**We must keep after him! I sense he is weakening!**_

_Then let's take him out!_

Kyle drove in, his lightsaber clashing with Jerec's once again, but there was a sense that the tide of battle had shifted away from the Dark Jedi Master. Repulsing a strike aimed at his midsection, Kyle spun and swung low, the tip of his lightsaber scoring a hit on the back of Jerec's legs just above the knee. With a cry half in pain, half in anger, the Miraluka managed to hit Kyle with a Force Push that sent the operative flying. Turning around in mid-air, Kyle used the Force to land safely, but at some distance away. Looking about , he spotted the wounded and hobbling Jerec making his way toward the ground floor opening in the tower.

_Where's he going?_

_**I do not know, but I sense… Kyle! We must stop him from entering the obelisk!**_

Not understanding why, but trusting his mentor, Kyle threw all his will into a Force-powered dash towards Jerec, even as the Dark Jedi Master was drawing closer to the opening.

_**Faster, we must go faster.**_

_I'm trying._

Less than a dozen feet away, Kyle tried to grab Jerec with a Force Pull, but the Dark Jedi Master managed to block it as he stepped into the opening and flew up and out of sight.

Slowing to a stop right in front of the opening, Kyle looked around.

_Where did he go?_

_**Kyle, we must follow him. I can sense such terrible power and darkness. I fear…**_

That was as far as the old Jedi got as Kyle jumped into the opening and felt a current grab ahold of his body, whisking him straight up, past walls of golden-colored stone until the operative emerged into a room at the top. The stone here was dark blue in color and rather soothing to the eye. Openings directly opposite provided a view of the chamber far below. But what drew the operative's attention was Jerec. The Dark Jedi Master was floating just above Kyle's head, sitting with his legs crossed. A globe of sparkling green energy spun in random paths around him.

_Rahn? What's going on here?_

_**Jerec appears to be in a meditative state. **_

_And that globe?_

_**I can sense energy being drawn into this place. If Jerec is feeding off it…**_

It was at that exact moment that the energy globe disappeared and Jerec dropped feet first to one side of the room, nearly opposite Kyle. A very evil and frightening grin split the Dark Jedi Master's lips as he ignited his lightsaber and advanced.

_Oh Sithspit. _

* * *

For Jan, this battlefield had been even more terrifying and confusing than the last. First, the mound had seemed to explode in a great flash of light, and then Jerec had emerged from within it and shortly afterward, the ground had begun to tremble as a huge tower rose up out of the mound, covering nearly the whole of the surrounding area. Kyle and Jerec had faced each other and words had been exchanged. Then, with lightsabers flashing, they had fought. And just as she'd feared, the operative seemed unable to match the Dark Jedi Master.

She'd seen him try jumping over the Dark Jedi Master and even disappearing from sight as he'd done with Boc. But neither of these tactics had worked. And then Kyle was flying into the air, seemingly out of control. Fortunately, he seemed to gather himself enough to manage a relatively safe landing, though he'd tumbled to the ground upon landing. Jan worried that he might be hurt, but Kyle had suddenly risen to his feet and charged at Jerec, his lightsaber hacking and slashing at the Dark Jedi Master, though it produced little in the way of results. Hope had risen in her seeing Jerec driven back and falling to the ground. But then, Kyle had just stopped, inches away from ending the Dark Jedi Master's life.

_What are you doing, Kyle? Do it! Finish him!_

Instead, he had backed away, lowering his saber, saying he wouldn't do it.

Staring at him in complete incredulity, Jan had seen Jerec leap to the attack and then the bright flash as the crimson lightsaber had struck Kyle's shield. It had overloaded and died. Jerec had been about to deliver another blow when Kyle had leapt away, dropping out of sight near one of the huge buttresses. The Dark Jedi Master had followed and located him soon afterward, and Jan feared she was about to see Kyle die. Instead, she had watched in surprise as Kyle rose up and took the fight to Jerec, wielding his lightsaber with an expertise she'd never seen him possess before. The Dark Jedi Master had backed away as Kyle landed three successive strikes and Jerec had howled in pain. But then, something had happened and Kyle was flying through the air again, although he appeared more in control this, turning over and landing easily, although some distance away. Jerec was half walking, half stumbling towards an opening in the tower as Kyle came running at a blinding speed, but not quickly enough to prevent the Dark Jedi Master from reaching the opening and disappearing inside.

After a moment's pause, Kyle had also entered and vanished. Where exactly to was unclear at first until Jan shifted her position and her eyes caught sight of movement near the top of the tower. She saw Kyle looking up at something and then came more movement as Jerec moved into view, brandishing his lightsaber. Then came a great flash of light from the top of the tower followed by a form falling from it.

_Kyle! No!_

* * *

Feeling like he'd just taken a full on blast from a Star Destroyer's main engine, Kyle worked to reorient himself as he fell.

_What in the pit was that_?

_**A technique Jerec used on me once, we are fortunate it did not completely strike us. **_

Inside the room at the top of the tower, Jerec had extended his hand and a small ball of an even deeper red than the Dark Jedi Master's lightsaber had flown out at Kyle. Only by hurling himself out of the opening had the operative avoided a direct impact.

Now, turning over in mid air and using the Force so that he was able to run along the wall of the tower until it described a ramp near the bottom before going level, had Kyle managed to reach the floor of the chamber safely. Looking up, he saw Jerec standing just inside the opening, looking down. And then, the Dark Jedi Master leapt, coming down at a rapid pace.

_What's he trying to do? Kill himself?_

Instead, Jerec landed a short distance away, showing no ill effects from the rapid plunge as he began to advance in his slow, methodical way, lightsaber out and held in his right hand.

_Here we go again._

But this thought turned out to be anything but correct. Jerec launched a strike not unlike his earlier one and Kyle expertly parried it, but felt such a force against his blade that his arms trembled from overexertion.

_What the…?_

Shaking his head, assuming he'd done something wrong, Kyle reset his grip and, as Jerec moved in a second time, brought his lightsaber around to block the Dark Jedi Master's strike , only to feel such power behind the blow that it felt like his arms were going to break.

_Rahn, what's wrong?_

_**Nothing, Kyle. At least not with us.**_

Jerec struck again and in parrying his strike, Kyle let out a low cry, his arms resonating with pain from his wrist all the way to the tops of his shoulders.

_Rahn… is it possible… did Jerec get even stronger by tapping… the Valley's power?_

The answer came as Kyle attempted a spin attack to Jerec's flank and not only did the Dark Jedi Master block it, but slid his lightsaber in underneath the operative's guard. Kyle tried to retreat, but was too late in doing so. The crimson beam struck him in the side just above the waist. Screaming in pain with the scent of his own flesh burning reaching his nostrils, the operative performed another spin, keeping the energy blade from sinking in any further. Still, the damage had been done. A curl of smoke rose from the area where'd he been hit.

_**Kyle!**_

He heard Rahn's cry, but was in too much pain to respond. It was as if his entire side was on fire. Through a haze, he saw Jerec coming towards him, the crimson beam of the lightsaber reaching out.

_Got… to get… away._

The operative managed a small Force Jump, but the pain upon landing was nearly enough to make him pass out. And then Jerec was upon him, lightsaber flashing. Kyle tried to mount a defense, but the Dark Jedi Master penetrated it with ease, the impact of his lightsaber sending the operative staggering back, fighting for balance. Jerec's right hand came up, a ball of energy just like the one in the tower materializing on the palm. It lanced out and struck Kyle, but surprisingly, didn't cause further pain.

Instead, the operative felt as if his body was suddenly weighed down. Just trying to lift his arms was impossible and his legs felt as if they were encased in solid permacrete. His fingers opened, letting go of the lightsaber, which deactivated before dropping to the ground.

_What's… happening… to… me?_

Rahn's voice was full of despair.

_**It is the same attack Jerec used on me. We must try and break free before…**_

They both heard Jerec's mocking laugh as the Dark Jedi Master approached, affect an almost casual attitude.

"Well done," he said, "you fought with great skill, Katarn. But also, I think, with skill far above what you should be capable of. Perhaps you brought along some… help?"

With the pain in his side lessening, Kyle found just enough strength to look directly at his opponent.

"Don't know… what… you're talking… about."

The patronizing smile never left Jerec's face for an instant as he drew close, mere inches separating his face from Kyle's.

"I can feel you, you know, Rahn. I know you're in there somewhere. You almost had me fooled. But as before, you underestimated my power. Even your Force spirit cannot hide from me."

Pulling back, Jerec stared at the operative for a long moment, seeming to concentrate before he reached out a hand, placing it on Kyle's chest, just above his heart.

"And now, old man, it is time for you to quit hiding."

A glow started to form where Jerec was touching Kyle just as a lightning bolt of agony ripped into the operative. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head, his whole body going rigid, straining.

"Don't make this any harder, Rahn," Jerec said, still smiling, "I can kill Katarn and still extract you."

A scream rose from the depths of Kyle's insides, a cry of such primitive pain and terror that it would have touched the heart of any moral being. But not so with Jerec, who cared nothing for the pain he was causing.

With his heart beating so fast the operative felt it must rip out of his chest at any moment, he continued to scream, his body straining against Jerec's grip. And then there was the most curious sensation. For a instant, Kyle wondered if his brain was actually splitting in half. His vision began to darken and for one terrible moment, the operative was certain he was going to die. And then, with a shudder that wracked his entire body and through eyes that had suddenly cleared, Kyle saw a kind of mist emanating from his chest. It became denser and seemed to form a face, cast in mortal agony.

_Rahn._

The operative could see that his mentor was suffering, his mouth open in a silent scream. And there was nothing, nothing at all Kyle could do about it. As the last of the mist emerged from the operative's chest, it seemed to coalesce in front of Jerec before the Dark Jedi took a breath, pulling the mist inside him as if consuming it. Just before the last of it disappeared completely, the operative heard a final, plaintive cry from his mentor.

_**Kyle… run.**_

And then Rahn was gone, vanished, ripped away from the operative and now unwilling made a part of the Dark Jedi Master, adding to his already vast power. Jerec threw back his head and laughed loudly as Kyle fell to the ground, feeling as if a vital part of himself had been taken from him. He tried to move, but his body felt so incredibly heavy and weak that he could not. Jerec continued to howl with laughter, his gaze eventually coming to rest on Kyle once more.

"So now I see you as you truly are, Katarn, just another weak, helpless human not worthy of my notice."

A surge of anger brought renewed energy to Kyle's body. His hand reached out for and came up with the lightsaber, the golden-yellow beam coming to life with a _snap-hiss_ as the operative worked to try and raise it.

"You… haven't… won yet… Jerec."

The Dark Jedi Master laughed derisively.

"Still you wish to fight? Then come weakling, and I shall show you the price of refusing to join me when you had the chance."

But instead of attacking, Jerec lowered his sword arm, the lightsaber seeming to dangle from his fingers. It was clearly a feint, but Kyle thought the Dark Jedi Master's arrogance might provide an opening for him attack. With a yell, he swung his lightsaber, aiming for Jerec's chest, only to realize at the last second that he'd played directly into his opponent's hands.

Jerec's crimson blade rose so fast it was but a blur, crossing underneath the golden-yellow beam and striking it with such force that it was torn from Kyle's grasp. Flying into the air, the saber described a number of arcs before it deactivated and fell to the ground. Even before it had completed the first curve Jerec struck and Kyle screamed as the crimson blade bit into one shoulder, then the other. Laughing in sick joy over the operative's debilitated state, Jerec fired another strike, this one cutting into Kyle's midsection. Two more cut deep holes into the operative's thighs. But before he could fall, Jerec grabbed him by the throat, holding him aloft. Unable to move or resist, Kyle felt the Dark Jedi Master's fingers dig into his flesh, cutting off the supply of air.

"You were a fool to come here, Katarn. You may have bested all the others, but I have all of the Valley's power at my fingertips, mine to direct, mine to control. You, on the other hand, shall join the list of all those who have opposed me, and failed."

With that, the Miralukar cast the operative into one of the tower walls. With the audible snap of bones, Kyle cried out weakly, his tortured throat capable of producing little else, before he dropped to the ground beside one of the buttresses. Amazingly, he was still conscious.

"Miss Ors," Jerec called, "I know you are here. You may approach without risk or fear of me. I intend you no harm at the moment. First, I want you to see your friend die. You will be joining him as soon as I have completed my 'ascension'".

With that, Jerec turned away and moved back towards the opening, disappearing from sight a few seconds later.

Lying on the stone floor, eyes staring blankly up at the ceiling, Kyle tasted blood in his mouth, the coppery scent filling his nose. He was surprised that he could still feel anything at all. It seemed at first that his body had gone numb, but then the operative realized he was starting to feel cold. The sound of running footsteps reached his ears, coming to a stop close by. When Jan's face suddenly appeared above him, Kyle felt certain he would've jumped had he been able to move.

"Hey… partner."

"Don't talk," Jan said forcefully, her face showing both pain and fear. "Oh Kyle, I saw everything. I wanted to help you, but…"

He tried to shake his head, but could not. Instead, he concentrated on replying.

"Couldn't… be… helped."

"I told you don't talk," she admonished, laying a hand on his face. Her skin was so warm. And that comforting sensation brought with it a sense of urgency.

"Jan, you…"

"Keep quiet, Katarn, I need to…"

"Listen!" he hissed at her, gritting his teeth a bolt of pain ripped through him. Jan saw it and her face tightened in concern. She looked terribly vulnerable.

"What?" she asked.

"Come… closer."

Settling on her knees, Jan bent over him, putting her ear close to his face.

"Get… out… of… here."

"No," she said immediately.

"Please."

"Not without you."

Kyle would have laughed if he could have without causing himself further pain.

"Can't… move… bones… broken."

"I'll carry you, just…"

"Stop!"

Jan recoiled from him as if she'd been struck. Kyle gave her a regretful look. She knelt back down.

"Sorry… please… Jan… leave."

Tears came to her eyes and seeing them made Kyle feel even worse than his injuries did.

"What about you?" she said, voice full of emotion.

He just stared at her, the silence providing the answer.

"Kyle..." she began.

"Please… for… me."

She squeezed her eyes shut, and Kyle felt wetness on his cheek. It made his heart hurt. How we wanted to reach up to her, to tell her it would be all right, but his vision was starting to fade. And before he quite understood what was happening, everything went black.

* * *

Jan saw Kyle's eyes lose focus, his eyelids fluttering and then sliding closed. She called to him, even shook him though she feared it would cause him more pain. But the operative did not respond, his body having gone limp.

"No," she whispered, "no, you're not dead, Katarn. You can't die on me. Not like this. You can't leave me. Wake up, right now."

He didn't respond.

"Blast you, Kyle Katarn!" she shouted, "Wake up! Right now! You hear me? Wake up!"

But he did not.

Tears she could no longer hold back spilled unrestrained from her eyes. After everything the two of them had been through, after all they'd endured, after growing as close as they had; to have it all end here. Jan also realized something even more terrible.

_Kyle's dead and I'm all alone._

As this thought circled inside her mind, Jan wasn't sure if she could bear it. The thought of trying to escape came to her, but escape where?

_I don't even know how I got here, much less where I'd go even if I did escape. _

She made a decision.

_I'm staying with you, Katarn. I won't leave you here alone. Eventually, Jerec will kill me and then we can be together again. _

She placed a gentle kiss on his lips and then buried her face in her hands, shoulders heaving.


	31. Chapter 31: A Jedi Rises

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall **

**Book 2, Part 2: Birth of a Jedi**

**Chapter 31: A Jedi Rises**

A/N: My friends, we are upon the apex of the climactic battle, good against evil, where one shall rise and one shall fall. Kyle Katarn has suffered his greatest defeat at the hands of the evil Dark Lord, Jerec. What shall be the fate of the Valley of the Jedi? Of Jan? Of the galaxy itself? The pages beyond contain the answer, one I hope you find ultimately satisfying.

Nerwen Aldarion: I am the master of the cliffhanger! Hmmm… game over? I don't think so. The whole "hurt" thing is the best interpretation I can make of what Boc is saying whenever he was struck by the lightsaber. The Kyle/Jan was pretty emotional for me to write, particularly the "glad I met you" line, another last minute addition. Yes, I imagined Kyle dying would surprise you, but… well; let's just say the story isn't over yet. Sorry your car got banged up, but glad to hear you're safe.

Tinuviel Undomiel: Well, that's explains the full body shudder I experienced. Actually, I meant to tell you I'm writing this from far underground in my bunker somewhere in the Blue Ridge mountains… Not buying it, are you? Oh well, I tried. I liked involving Jan in that fight, I just couldn't imagine her staying on the sidelines all the time. Well, he definitely wants to tell her something, what it is you're just gonna have to wait for. Oh wow, I had no idea Visis was a Miraluka. Agree with you about the game, it had one of the crappiest endings ever! Oh great, now I'm stuck envisioning Rahn with wings flying around Ruusan!

Phygmalion: Indeed, it is endgame. Hope you like the resolution.

Ovall Aocrog: Hmmm, I guess I did, didn't I? Smoking? Nothing like that, but a combo of ginger ale and Pepsi does do weird things to my imagination. Man, I really got to you, didn't I? Well, read on and see how I work this one out. Thanks for the info on Revan, I'm definitely thinking about using him.

A/N: I'd saying the burning question this week is, who the heck do I think I am to kill of Kyle, especially since the story isn't over. Well, I'd ruin the story if I outright told you; suffice it to say I came with a way to work things out. Enjoy the new chapter! I'll be looking forward to your reviews!

* * *

**Coruscant**

**New Republic HQ**

**Quarters of Luke Skywalker**

In the midst of deep meditation, musing on the flow and ebb of the Force, Luke Skywalker floated a foot or so above the floor of the room, eyes closed, legs crossed. The echo of his former Masters echoed inside his head.

_**Calm you must be. Speak will the Force to you, show its secrets, its knowledge, its wisdom.**_

_**When you truly feel the Force, Luke, nothing will be beyond you, nothing.**_

He truly missed both of his former teachers. There was so much he would say to them now if given the opportunity, the lessons he'd learned, and the mistakes he'd made.

_Dwelling on past failure will get me nowhere. _

And so, rather than let his mind occupied by the things of the past, Luke was working to move forward, to increase his abilities in the Force. This day, he was experimenting with reaching out with his mind for great distances, even beyond the planetary system Coruscant inhabited. He felt at peace, and yet awestruck at the wonders the Force was showing him. The change came without notice, a disturbance of such proportions that Luke could not have ignored it even if he had wished to. At first, it was little more than a chaotic rush of feelings, such that he could understand little of what was occurring. Fear prickled inside the Jedi, but he quickly clamped down on the feeling, reminding himself to stay calm in the maelstrom. In time, Luke felt the initial wave pass, although he could still feel the disturbance. He focused his mind on the source of it, trying to understand what was happening.

_Someone is in great pain, so great that his life force is fading._

The trilling of the desktop communicator filtered into his mind. Deciding to ignore it for the time being, the Jedi tried to concentrate more on the source of pain and grief filling the Force. He had almost touched upon it when the sensation began to fade, and then cut off so suddenly that the abrupt absence of feeling was even more chilling than the initial awareness of a disturbance. The communicator continued to issue its strident call even as Luke concentrated hard, trying to find the source of the chaotic feelings he had experienced. But no matter where he directed his mind, there was no response, no sense of who or what it had been or even why.

To the floor he descended, blue eyes opening as he awakened from the trance-like state. His legs had fallen asleep and so were a little less than cooperative as he rose. Forcing himself to endure the needle-like pains, Luke walked to the comm station, reaching to flick the switch to receive the incoming signal. A feeling of curiosity filled him as he saw the transmission was coming from the _Intrepid. _Moments later, a grim face filled the screen.

"Ovall?"

"Luke, just a few moments ago, I sensed something, a great disturbance in the Force. But when I tried to focus on it, it disappeared."

"I felt it too," the Jedi replied, "I couldn't tell exactly who it was or where, but I think it might be…"

The other man nodded. "It really couldn't be anyone else, could it?"

Luke contemplated the response. He felt certain Ovall was right, but he would not admit, not yet. There still remained a sliver of hope inside.

"It might not be him."

Ovall lifted an eyebrow, a gloomy certainty to his voice when he spoke.

"Luke, we both felt it at exactly the same time. If it's not Kyle, then who _could_ it be?"

The Jedi stared back at the face on the screen, having no answer. The ray of hope inside him had begun to dim.

* * *

**A Place of Shadows and Mists**

_**Awaken.**_

The man heard the voice, deep and rich, calling to him.

_**Awaken.**_

And no matter how he tried to ignore it, the voice was annoyingly persistent.

_**Awaken.**_

_Leave me alone. I'm dead._

_**Dead? Are you certain?**_

_What?_

_**Are you certain that you are dead?**_

_I was killed, my bones were broken, my body sliced up. Plus I can't see, so I must be dead._

_**Oh ho ho! So certain of this, you are. **_

_**Death is only a state of being.**_

_**It is nothing to the Force.**_

_What are you talking about? Who are you?_

_**Open your eyes and all shall be revealed.**_

The man did so and saw that, instead of lying on the ground, he was standing in a circle of the purest white light he had ever seen. Reaching a hand up to shade his eyes, the man stared in sudden surprise at the appendage.

_I can move!_

He looked at his legs, his arms, and the rest of his body.

_My wounds, they're gone. Wait a sec, is this heaven?_

The question was greeted by a gale of amused laughter.

_**No, you are not dead, at least not yet.**_

And then directly ahead a group of beings shimmered into existence, all wearing hooded robes. The man watched as hands reached out from inside the robes, pulling the hoods back. Five faces appeared, one with a shaved skull, the next with a mane of red hair, the third sporting short brown hair and the fourth a full head of gray hair, including a ponytail sticking out from the top of his head and moving down to the middle of his shoulder blades. The fifth one, the only nonhuman, was far shorter than his companions. His skin had a greenish cast to it, and sticking out from either side of his bald head were large ears that tapered to a point, along with a thin mouth and very expressive eyes.

And somehow, the man knew each one was a Jedi, although their identities were still a mystery.

"Who are you?" he repeated.

The one with the graying hair was large and powerfully built, towering over the others. His eyes, however, expressed friendship and kindness, the brown irises focusing on the man. A thick beard nearly covered most of the lower half of his face, the mustache portion still holding onto the man's original dark hair color.

"It has been a long time since names ceased to have any meaning to us. But a temporal being such as yourself does place stock in such things. Very well then."

His brow knitted in concentration for several seconds.

"I was once called Hoth."

He gestured to the man with the short brown hair.

"He was once known as Gervit."

The bald-headed man was introduced as Rajan.

"And this one," Hoth said, indicating the man with red hair, "was Ren Tzui."

The final introduction was reserved for the green-skinned alien.

"And this was Master Vannex."

Each one had nodded as he was introduced.

"A pleasure," the man said, "I am…"

"Your name we already know," said Master Vannex, "watched you, we have, Kyle Katarn."

Eyes widening at the realization that these beings knew him, a memory came to the operative.

"Wait a moment! Hoth, Rajan, Vannex… I know you also! Before I left on the mission, I researched the battles fought on Ruusan and all those fought in them, General Hoth, Master Gervit, Master Vannex, Jedi Knights Rajan and Ren Tzui. But… you're all dead, aren't you?"

Hoth nodded. "Our physical bodies decayed to dust some time ago."

"Trapped we have been," said Vannex, "held in this place, still alive in the Force we are."

"But I thought Jerec had captured _all_ of the Jedi in the Valley."

"That evil one has captured many," said Gervit, "we five have managed to hide from him so far."

"However, Jerec is relentless," said Rajan, "I fear we too, shall soon be under his sway."

Ren Tzui nodded, looking disgusted by the prospect of serving Jerec.

Kyle shook his head in frustration. "I didn't want that to happen to the others. I don't want it to happen to you either. I thought I could stop Jerec, but… I failed."

Closing his eyes, Kyle continued to shake his head, fists clenched, teeth set on edge.

"If only I could have done something."

"Ah, but do something you can."

He turned to the green skinned alien. "Master?"

"Do something you can," Vannex repeated, nodding at the operative, to which Kyle responded to with an even firmer shake of the head.

"Forgive me for doubting you, Master Vannex, but if you've been watching as you say you have, then you just saw Jerec wipe the floor with me. I couldn't beat him, not even with Rahn helping. And now he's…"

The operative's voice trailed off as he thought of what had happened to his mentor and friend.

"We saw what happened to him," said Ren Tzui, "Qu Rahn has suffered doubly under Jerec's hand. Was he your Master?"

Kyle shook his head no. "Not in any formal sense. But he opened my eyes to the Force and has been my guide and teacher ever since… and a good friend."

"Your pain, we share," said Vannex, his expression mirroring his words.

"Without him, "Kyle continued, "I was powerless before Jerec. So what good am I to you?"

"Nothing," said a voice harshly "not if that's going to be your attitude. Feeling sorry for yourself gets nothing done."

"Gervit!" Hoth said sharply.

"You saw what happened to him!" Rajan added, "He's suffered plenty."

"So have we all," retorted Gervit, then pointed at Kyle. "If he has no confidence in himself, then what good _can_ he be?"

Feeling both chastened and angry, the operative walked up to the man, Rajan's height necessitating that he look up before addressing him.

"Then tell me what I'm supposed to do! Jerec has the power of the Valley reinforcing him! I'm just one man, not even a Jedi!"

Expecting a rebuke, Kyle was surprised when the Jedi spoke to him in an amused tone.

"Well, there's no doubting you have plenty of spirit, boy. But if you are as helpless as you say, then how is it you can feel the Force?"

Surprised at the question, it took the operative several seconds to form an answer.

"Because of my father."

"Hmmm," said Vannex, briefly closing his eyes, "Feel the Force he did. Passed down from father to son, it has been."

Kyle nodded.

"Let me also pose this question to you," said Rajan, "if all you say is true, then why did you come here, knowing you could not win?"

"I didn't know that at first," Kyle answered defensively, "I came here because I wanted to stop Jerec from acquiring the Valley's power and using it to destroy the galaxy."

"And how to do this did you intend?" asked Vannex.

"I had thought I could defeat him," Kyle said in a contemplative tone, "but after I understood how little he valued life, I knew there was no choice but to destroy him."

"Indeed," said the green-skinned alien, "to end his life you intended. But so noble was your purpose as you say?"

"I don't understand," Kyle replied.

"Yes, you do," Gervit said confidently.

"Search your feelings," added Hoth.

Kyle almost refused out of pure spite. Who were these men and green-skinned _thing_? How dare they question his motives for coming to Ruusan? His mission _was_ a noble one, with the fate of the galaxy at stake. Jerec _had_ to be destroyed in order to keep his evil from spreading any further. Enough lives had already been lost at his hands. What other reason could there be?

Suddenly, in Kyle's mind appeared an image of his father, beaten and bloodied, helpless before Jerec, then the scene at the spaceport, the head mounted on the pole, the dead eyes that…

"NO! STOP IT! DON'T MAKE ME LOOK!"

The operative jammed his eyes shut, the vision stayed with him.

"NO! NO! FATHER! FATHER! I WILL MAKE JEREC PAY! I WILL MAKE THEM ALL PAY!"

The echo of his own voice faded as did the image, leaving nothing more than the darkness behind his closed lids. Into that silence that had descended came the voice of Vannex, speaking in placid tones.

"To avenge your father's death you also desire."

"No! I want to stop Jerec! I want to save Jan! I don't want anyone else to die! I won't let them die! I will kill Jerec and…"

_**You cannot deny the truth, Kyle.**_

The voice that spoke inside his head so suddenly sounded just like Rahn's

_But that's not possible._

As to what the voice had said, a part of Kyle wanted to deny it all, to call the words lies. His mission was a noble one. He would get vengeance upon Jerec for…

He stopped, thinking back over what he had just said in his mind.

_Vengeance._

Realization dawned in the operative' eyes as he sank to his knees, feeling weak, but more than that, feeling ashamed.

"Yes," said Vannex, "Vengeance is what you truly desire. Vengeance for your father, vengeance for all the lives sacrificed, vengeance for the one called Jan Ors, vengeance… for yourself."

The words cut deeply into Kyle, right to the core of his heart, to the place he'd kept hidden from everyone. It had been exposed to the light and thought a part of him cried out to do so, the operative understood he could no longer deny the truth.

"Yes," he said in a low voice, "It's true. I wanted to punish Jerec for all he had done, killing my father, killing Rahn, hurting Jan, hurting so many others, hurting me. I wanted him to pay for all the blood he had spilled."

"But you know vengeance is not the way of the Jedi," Hoth said, "such desires lead only to the Dark Side of the Force."

"Yes," Kyle responded, a smile of remembrance coming to his face, "it is a lesson I have been taught many times, most recently here in the Valley."

"Saw we this," said Vannex kindly, the tone of his voice projecting sympathy and understanding.

"But we also saw you reject the Dark Side," said Rajan, "We saw your refusal to use it to destroy Jerec. You would walk no further down the path of anger."

A rueful smile came to Kyle's face. "Rahn told me more than once how stubborn and hard-headed I was, wanting to follow my own path rather than let the Force guide me."

"We do not rebuke you for being tempted by the Dark Side," said Gervit, "every Jedi has struggled with the choice between Dark and Light."

"However," said Vannex, "rebuke you we do for your desire for vengeance."

Kyle could think of nothing to say in reply. He had been exposed before this group of the Jedi right down to the bone.

"We do not wish to appear harsh," said Ren Tzui, "but your desire for vengeance would not have ended with Jerec's death."

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked curiously.

"What would have done the next time you encountered evil?"

Kyle thought for a moment before answering. "I would want to destroy it."

"What if what was occurring did not involve or directly affect you?"

This follow-up question threw the operative for a loop. Destroying evil made sense, but in a case where he wasn't involved?

"I… I don't know."

"A good answer this is," said Vannex.

"I know it is difficult to understand," said Ren Tzui, "but the Dark Side would continue to feed your thirst for vengeance, while disguising it in the form of justice."

"You would intervene where your involvement was not desired," said Gervit, "and, in time, decide that is was your responsibility to lead those you saw as ignorant."

"You make me sound like Jerec," Kyle observed.

And then it hit him. If what the five Jedi were telling him actually happened, he _could_ potentially become just like Jerec. The idea filled the operative with such horror that he shuddered as if cold.

"No user of the Force," said Hoth," be they Jedi or Sith is omniscient or omnipotent. To seek to become such means putting the good of one's self above others, and that is counter to the Jedi mandate as guardians of the universe.

"Evil can never be used to repay evil," said Rajan.

Kyle began to understand how right they were, but there was one point he was still confused on.

"Then what do I do with the pain I feel in my heart?"

"Use it," said Hoth, "but not for vengeance. Use it to increase your desire for justice."

"Purge you must," said Vannex, "the darkness with the light. Jerec's destruction to prevent him from doing more evil your heart's desire must be. Serve justice you will by doing this."

Again, the words rang true in Kyle's mind and especially in his heart. And he finally understood why it was that he'd been so afraid of falling to the Dark Side.

"Because of the darkness within me."

"Yes," said Hoth.

"Correct," added Gervit.

"Well said," stated Rajan.

"Exactly," declared Ren Tzui.

"Well spoken have you," finished Vannex.

"That leaves me with an important question?" Kyle asked, "How _do_ I defeat Jerec, given the power at his disposal?

The green-skinned being smiled at him.

"Join you, we shall."

"Excuse me?"

"As Qu Rahn bound himself to you," Hoth said, "the five of us will join with you to defeat Jerec."

Kyle's eyes widened as he considered what it would mean to have five Jedi at his side. But it also raised a concern.

"Will five of you be enough?"

"Forget have you already?" Vannex chided, "Power to purge the darkness the light has, no matter how great the dark is."

"You are also forgetting your own power," added Gervit.

"My own power?" Kyle repeated, "But Master, once Rahn was taken from me, I had no power."

Rajan was shaking his head.

"You were wounded by the parting. Also, Jerec had just fed from the Force nexus."

"Force nex…" Kyle began, and then remembered, "The tower."

"Correct," said Ren Tzui, "the chamber at the top serves as a collection point, or nexus, for Jerec to drawn upon the Valley's power."

"Okay," Kyle said, "but what's to stop Jerec from drawing even more power from the nexus and handing my head to me?"

The Jedi all chuckled at this before Vannex addressed the operative.

"Disable the Force nexus with our assistance you will. More power Jerec will not be able to draw."

Kyle thought of another point.

"What about my body? It's…"

"We can heal it," said Hoth.

"Even after all that was done to it?" Kyle asked suspiciously.

"Difficult it would be for one Jedi," said Vannex, a smile coming to his face, "but for five…"

Understanding that the group of Jedi would be able to heal him, the operative also concluded the proposed plan was a sound, especially when considering the alternative.

He rose to one knee and bowed his head.

"Then I submit myself to you, Masters and Jedi. Use me to defeat Jerec."

Instead of the answer he expected, Kyle heard a chorus of "no's".

"Stand up," Hoth demanded.

"Our servant you are not," Vannex added.

"We will do this together," declared Gervit.

"Together," stated Rajan.

"Together," said Ren Tzui.

A smile came to Kyle's face as he realized he was not just a vessel to contain the five Jedi, but an equal part of their group. Knowing this filled him with both happiness and confidence. Rising to his feet, he smiled at the group of Jedi and nodded.

"Together."

* * *

**Planet Ruusan**

**The Valley of the Jedi**

Jan stared down at Kyle's motionless form, the skin of the hand she held already growing cold. Tears were tracking down her face, her heart a cold lump inside her chest. While it was not the first time she'd someone die, never before had it hurt like this, not since she'd seen her home planet of Alderaan destroyed.

It wasn't right, she decided, not right at all. Kyle had already suffered so much in his life and now, to die like this on this godforsaken planet.

"It's just not right," she muttered, squeezing her eyes shut again.

Suddenly, the cold hand she held began to grow warm. Deciding that she must be imagining things, Jan opened her eyes to confirm her thought and instead dropped Kyle's hand, gasping in surprise.

An aura of gently shifting light had encompassed the operative's body from head to toe. And as her eyes moved about, Jan noticed Kyle's shoulder. An ugly rent had been torn through it, exposing muscle and bone, but now that same hole was growing smaller, folding in on itself, new and unmarked skin appearing. Shifting her gaze to the other shoulder, Jan saw the same thing happening. The cut in Kyle's midsection and the holes in his thighs, too, were disappearing as if they had never been there. And she continued to watch, Kyle inhaled sharply, drawing breath into his body.

Nearly screaming at the sudden motion, Jan quietly observed as the operative's chest rose, fell, and then rose again.

_He's breathing._

Not quite believing it, Jan looked just in time to see Kyle's eyelids tremble, then slide open, revealing the bright blue orbs underneath. The irises moved, going in and out until they focused on her. Unable to contain herself any longer, Jan spoke.

"Kyle?"

He sat up so suddenly in one smooth, quick motion that Jan had to bite back a cry of surprise. And then Kyle turned to look at her and Jan covered her mouth with her hands, sucking in a breath, eyes wide and staring, unable to speak. The kind smile he favored her with quickly faded to a grim expression.

"Where's Jerec?"

Feeling so befuddled she could hardly think, Jan pointed up at the tower. Kyle nodded and rose to his feet before turning in that direction. Realizing he was about to do something, Jan found her voice and called out.

"Kyle, wait!"

He turned to her, face registering surprise that quickly morphed into another gentle smile. Bending down, he reached out and cupped her cheek in his hand, Jan reacting to this by placing her hand on top of his. The two of them stayed like this for several seconds, neither one speaking. And then Kyle slowly drew his hand away.

"I'll be back, Jan."

With that, he turned and Force-leapt to the top of the tower. Watching him go, Jan shook her head in surprise and disbelief, a small smile on her face.

"You'd better be, Katarn."

* * *

Reaching the room at the top of the tower, Kyle found Jerec in the same position as before, legs crossed, floating in mid-air, and the green-colored circle rotating about him. The reaction to his presence was immediate as the globe disappeared and Jerec's legs unfolded. He dropped down, landing close to the center of the room, face registering surprise.

"You live? How?"

Instead of answering, Kyle glared pointedly at the Dark Jedi Master.

"You'll take no more lives, Jerec. I will stop you."

The room filled with the Dark Jedi Master's laughter before he smiled evilly.

"You think to stop me? When I have all the power of the Valley at my disposal?"

Kyle said nothing in response, but neither did his eyes leave the Miraluka's face.

Pulling his lightsaber free, Jerec ignited the crimson blade.

"Then come, Katarn. I will enjoy destroying you all over again."

**** Beginning strains of "Dare" by Stan Bush**

"You'll need to catch me first," Kyle replied as he backed away and jumped out of the room, using the Force to safely descend to the top of one of the buttresses. Backing away several steps, the operative waited for Jerec, who wasted little time in following the operative, a contemptuous smile on his face.

"You are a fool. Are you going to fight me barehanded?"

And such it did appear as Kyle had no lightsaber to fight with. But then the operative thrust out his right hand and from across the room, his lightsaber rose from where it lay and flew towards him in a spinning arc. The golden-yellow beam flared to life in the midst of the final circle before the hilt slapped home into Kyle's hand. Bringing his left hand over to grip the saber with two hands, the operative gave his opponent a sarcastic look.

"Not really."

**Sometimes when your hopes have all been shattered**

**And there's nowhere to turn.  
**

"Impressive," Jerec said in a mocking tone, "but lightsaber tricks will not save you."

Moving forward, the Dark Jedi Master swung his lightsaber and the operative moved to block it, the energy blades meeting with a terrific crash. Jerec smiled to himself, waiting to see Kyle's reaction, the pain of blocking the strike, having to back away as he fought to keep the Dark Jedi Master at bay. Instead, he saw the operative staring almost expressionlessly between the crossed sabers.

**You wonder how keep going, going.**

_So far, so good._

_**Powerful indeed Jerec is, **_said Master Vannex.

Disengaging his blade, the Dark Jedi Master attempted to slide the crimson beam under Kyle's guard as he had done before, the attack swift and perfectly timed. However, this time the golden-yellow beam met the crimson one and blocked it, not allowing the assault to proceed. Pulling back, Jerec launched a new strike, putting more power behind the blow, certain that Kyle would be forced to retreat. Not only was it blocked as the first had been, but the Dark Jedi Master could sense no weakness or fear in his opponent. Katarn was meeting his attack with equal strength, no matter how much power the Miraluka added to it.

Feeling frustrated, the Dark Jedi Master stepped back, then circled his blade around and brought it crashing down on top of Kyle's, intending to smash through the operative's defense. The blades met with a great crash and flash of light. But instead of the expected movement, Jerec felt strong resistance, the golden-yellow blade holding his crimson one at bay.

**What is happening? Katarn should be wounded and at my mercy by now. **

"What trickery is this?" he growled.

**Think of all the things that really mattered.**

**And the chances you've earned.**

The smile Kyle presented added to the Dark Jedi Master's frustration, especially when the operative spoke.

"This is called a parry," he said as if instructing the Miraluka, "and this is a riposte."

**The fire in your heart is growing, growing.**

Allowing the crimson blade to push his lightsaber down, Kyle brought both blades around in a perfect circle before disengaging and thrusting the golden-yellow beam forward, towards Jerec. Seeing it coming, the Miraluka pivoted, moving his shoulder out of the way just in time to keep Kyle's lightsaber from striking there.

**You can fly if you try leaving the past behind.**

**Heaven only knows what you might find.**

In his mind, Kyle heard laughter from Ren Tzui, Rajan and Master Gervit, while Vannex and Hoth warned him against getting overconfident. The operative quickly found this warning well deserved as Jerec swung from underneath, the arc of his lightsaber just missing the operative's leg. Dodging away, Kyle saw, that as an unexpected consequence of the strike, Jerec 's blade had swung too high, briefly exposing his left side.

_**Now! **_

The call came from Hoth and Kyle responded, using his left hand to guide the golden-yellow beam in a sweeping slash. Turning his blade over, Jerec tried to bring it back inside, but was a second too slow, roaring in pain as the operative's lightsaber cut into him.

**DARE!**

**Dare to believe you can survive.**

Rotating on his heel, Kyle sprung away from the counterstrike, and then moved back a few paces. When his and Jerec's gaze met, the operative sensed surprise from his opponent. Obviously, the Dark Jedi Master had not expected him to be able not only to meet his strikes, but to actually mount an offensive.

_**Underestimate you he has, **_said Vannex.

At the same time, it was also clear that Jerec was far from defeated. The Dark Jedi Master's contemptuous smile returned, his tongue snaking out to lick at his lips before he spoke.

"It appears you _are_ able to fight. Perhaps you did learn something from Rahn after all."

**You hold the future in your hands.**

**DARE!**

**Dare to keep all your dreams alive.**

Kyle's brow furrowed at the mention of his mentor, but he quickly checked the anger rising inside his mind. Fixing his eyes on Jerec, he spoke in an even tone.

"More than you'll ever know."

**It's time to take a stand.**

**And you can win if you dare.**

_**Well said, **_commented Gervit.

Anticipating another attack from the Dark Jedi Master, the operative watched as he suddenly raised his hand and a streak of blue-white light issued from it. Responding to a signal from Hoth, the operative raised his lightsaber to meet the Force Lightning attack, catching the wild energy on the surface of the blade. There was great crackling as the glowing beam absorbed the lightning, flaring brightly until power compensators were able to balance the load. It was upon seeing that it began to dawn on Jerec that he was facing an entirely different Kyle Katarn. The point was driven home even more firmly when, upon ending the attack, the Miraluka found himself under assault as Kyle charged at him, unleashing a blizzard of strikes and slashes.

Though none of them came close to penetrating the Dark Jedi Master's defenses, there was such a strong power behind each one that Jerec had to retreat a step or two with each successive blow. The golden-yellow beam moved with such speed and precision that the Miraluka had to drawn even more heavily upon the Valley's power to sustain him. His frustration was giving way to anger.

**Very good, Katarn, I can see you have skill, but you are not yet good enough to defeat me.**

With that thought, Jerec unleashed his own attack.

**Everybody's trying to break your spirit.**

**Keeping you down.**

The Force Push sent Kyle flying and was quickly followed by a fresh streak of Force Lightning. With the Force calling a warning to him and under the advice of the Jedi within him, the operative was able to turn to face the attack, raising a hand as the lightning reached him. Now, in normal circumstances, such a move would have been suicidal as the human body does not usually respond well to electrical surges. But for Kyle, the streak of blue-white lightning did _not_ kill or injure him. Instead, it collected itself into a ball on his hand. The operative could feel a pressure of sorts trying to push his palm backwards, but he had enough strength to resist.

**Seems like it's been forever… OH!**

Jerec continued to send streaks of burning blue-white light, even as the operative began to descend. With the pressure on his hand beginning to increase substantially, Gervit spoke to him, guiding Kyle in a technique to deal with this problem. Concentrating and calling to the Force, the operative saw the lightning collecting on his hand suddenly leap away, arcing up to strike the ceiling. Feeling every hair on his body standing on end, Kyle almost felt like laughing.

_I'm a living electrical conduit!_

Seeing that his attack had done nothing or gained him any advantage, Jerec ceased the flow of Force Lightning, and then brandished his lightsaber, waiting for Kyle to touch down before he moved. And as the operative's boots touched the floor of the floor, the last of the lightning left him, except a final whorl that snapped against his palm.

"Ouch!"

**But there's another voice if you'll just hear it.**

**Saying it's the last round.**

His attention was soon consumed by Jerec as the Miraluka launched a new assault, firing a series of savage strikes. The chamber echoed over and over again with the clash of lightsabers, sparks and flashes of light like small novas. Kyle could feel Jerec was holding nothing back, using the Force to lend incredible power to each blow. Had it not been for the Jedi supporting him, the operative felt certain he would have already fallen under the unrelenting offensive.

Pulling back for a moment, Jerec switched his pattern of strikes to a series of long, slow slashes with enough power behind them that they would have torn the arms of an inferior opponent. Crimson blade met yellow-gold one in another series of flashes and crashes. But no matter what the Miraluka did, no matter how much power he employed, no matter the speed and precision of his strikes, the operative parried and blocked each one, always keeping the crimson blade from getting close enough to endanger him.

**Looks like it's now or never, never.**

And then it happened. Jerec landed another savage blow and this time, Kyle allowed himself to be pushed back, but then sent a Force Push not at his opponent, but at his lightsaber, knocking the crimson beam up and away. Seizing the momentary advantage, the operative dashed forward, launching a series of short, quick strikes with no break in between. Jerec was able to handle this rapid exchange, and for a time, it seemed that neither opponent was gaining ground. But then, Kyle feinted on one of the blows and as Jerec raised his blade to meet the strike he had anticipated, the operative changed the angle of his blade to bring it down and across the Miraluka's right leg. With an animal-like roar, Jerec cried out in pain, but still managed to counterattack, sending his saber high and across, aiming for Kyle's neck. Ducking underneath the slash, the operative jabbed his blade up and into the exposed area just under his opponent's left arm. This elicited another howl of pain from Jerec as he spun away and retreated.

**Out of the darkness, you stumble into the light.**

**Fighting for the things you know are right.**

Coming around to face the operative, the Dark Jedi Master still held his lightsaber in an unwavering grip. However, his breath was coming in painful gasps, sweat covering his face. Kyle was also breathing deeply, but in measured exhalations, his body loose and limber, saber at the ready.

_**Well done, **_said Hoth, _**now, take the fight to Jerec.**_

_**With you, we are, **_added Vannex.

_**All the way, **_offered Ren Tzui.

_**Do not falter, **_commanded Gervit

_**Do not fear, **_declared Rajan.

Rushing forward, Kyle spun his lightsaber around, and then speared it towards Jerec's chest. The Miraluka blocked the move, but quickly found it to be another feint as, with the Force guiding his steps, the operative somersaulted over the Dark Jedi Master. Sensing what was happening, Jerec began to whirl, but not before Kyle's foot shot out, striking the Miraluka in the small of the back. With a cry that was more anger than pain, the Dark Jedi Master managed somehow not to fall.

**DARE! **

**Dare to believe you can survive.**

Caught by surprise at his opponent's resilience, Kyle let his defenses fall for just a moment. But it was more than enough time for Jerec to hit him with a Force Push that knocked the operative to the ground with enough power that the stone floor delivered a strong smack to the back of his head. Grunting loudly in pain, stars flaring in his vision, the operative forced himself to sit up. His stomach lurched at the sudden movement and his vision was blurry. Blinking rapidly, he was able to clear his eyes enough to see Jerec making his way towards the tower.

_Oh, no way! Not again! I've got to stop him!_

**The power is there at your command.**

But even as he reached for the Force to send him flying towards the shambling Miraluka, Master Vannex spoke up.

_**Pursue Jerec you need not do. The guardian statues you must find.**_

It didn't take long to locate them. The twin statues were huge, at least twenty feet tall and comprised of the same gold-colored sandstone as the alcoves they occupied. Plus, both were moving, a low rumble of stone against stone as they slid forward.

_I see them!_

**DARE!**

**Dare to keep all of your dreams alive.**

**It's time to take a stand.**

**And you can win if you dare!**

_**Part of the conduit for Force energy they are. A switch behind each you should find and press. **_

Using the Force Speed he'd intended to pursue Jerec with, Kyle dashed to the closer of the two statues and slipped behind it. At the back was an orange-colored section of wall with a panel just like the ones he'd used to move the sandstone blocks earlier. Pressing this switch and quickly dashing to the other statue and the switch there, the operative emerged from behind the massive edifice. Nothing, however, seemed to have changed.

_**Excellent, **_said Hoth, _**Jerec will not be able to draw any more power from the Valley.**_

_**But do not lower your caution even a little; **_advised Gervit, _**Jerec is still quite powerful.**_

_I will remember,_ Kyle replied as he moved to the opening in the tower, stepped inside and felt himself lifted into the air. Arriving at the room at the top, the operative found things much as he had the first time he had come here. Jerec was in the meditative posture, legs crossed and floating in mid-air. Surprisingly, the globe of green energy encircled him just as before. But as Kyle watched, the color began to fade until it the globe itself disappeared. Jerec, however, didn't move.

_Guess I gotta wake him up._

Igniting his lightsaber, Kyle thrust the golden-yellow beam up at Jerec. It struck the underside of the Dark Jedi Master's leg, and while the blow didn't seem to do any damage, it did have the effect of rousing the Miraluka from his meditative state. Dropping down, Jerec wore a confused expression. But upon finding Kyle in the room with him, the Dark Jedi Master ignited his lightsaber and moved forward, only to have the operative leap out of the room and drop down to the floor below.

Watching him go, Jerec ignored his initial instinct to immediately follow, instead examining the room, trying to understand what had interrupted his meditative trance. Everything had been proceeding normally and then…

_Katarn! He's done something! _

**DARE! **

**Dare to believe you can survive.**

Seething with anger, the Dark Jedi Master leapt out of the tower, reaching the ground in seconds. Raising his right hand so quickly it was little more than a blur, another energy ball formed on it and then flew towards Kyle. Having already dealt with two of these energy orbs, he knew that facing it head on would be disastrous. He tried executing a Force Jump to take him away, but the orb turned and followed, drawing closer by the second. A whorl of fear began to nip away at the edges of his mind, but Kyle refuse to give it any power over him.

**You hold the future in your hands.**

_There is a way to defeat this thing._

And on the heels of that thought came an idea. As the orb drew closer, Kyle used Force Protect, seeing the green energy field coalesce around him. Seconds later, the ball of energy reached him and struck the transparent field with a great flare of light. The twin fields of Force-born energy struggled against each other, the weight of Jerec's will behind one, Kyle's behind the other. For one terrible moment, the energy ball pressed in and seemed about to penetrate.

_I can't let it get any further!_

**DARE!**

**Dare to keep all your dreams alive.**

He expected a word of advice from one of Masters, but instead, heard the words of his Jedi mentor in his mind.

_**Believe in the Force, Kyle. Trust it to help you.**_

The operative knew from experience that his own strength was simply not enough. If he was going to win this battle, then…

**The power is there at your command.**

Kyle closed his eyes and concentrated. He imagined the entire weight of his will, all directed to one goal, trusting in the Force. The response was like opening a trickling water tap all the way. Power flowed through like a river, adding to his own, and the globe of Force energy surrounding him intensifying, the glow becoming stronger and stronger until it pushed forward and encompassed the red orb. For a moment the ball of energy seemed to struggle, and then it simply faded away. Opening his eyes and seeing that he had defeated Jerec's attack, Kyle's heart leapt for joy, the fear he'd felt only seconds ago gone. He felt connected to the Force as never before. His body, his mind, all of it seemed bigger somehow. It was one of the most exhilarating experiences the operative had ever had. Even the sight of Jerec, whose face wore a look of incredulity, could not dampen Kyle's spirits.

**OH! DARE!**

**Dare to keep all your love alive.**

And then, he heard the voices speaking to him.

_**This is the moment, **_said Hoth_._

_**Feel the Force, **_added Vannex.

_**Use the power you now possess, **_said Gervit.

_**Go forth against the evil one, **_declared Rajan.

_**Together, we will defeat him, **_added Ren Tzui.

Kyle faced his opponent, his body resonating with Force energy. His mind was calm, his heart burning for vengeance no longer.

**Dare to be all that you can be.**

**DARE!**

He all but flew towards Jerec, the golden-yellow beam of his lightsaber swinging up towards the Dark Jedi Master's crimson one. The blades met with a loud crash and flash of light, sparks flying from the point where beams of pure energy met. The combatants pressed against each other, each trying to gain the advantage. Certain that the Valley's power would give him all the strength he needed, Jerec experienced abject puzzlement even as he registered that his lightsaber was the one being pushed back. From the horizontal position they were in, Kyle guided the crossed blades to an angled position.

Confusion and anger reigned in the Dark Jedi Master as he reached into the Force, using his feelings to draw more power into his body. But something was wrong. Though he could feel the Force responding, it was far less than before. And Jerec began to wonder.

**There is a place where dreams survive**

**And it's calling you on to victory**

With his lightsaber on top now, pushing the crimson one down and away, Kyle could feel the Miraluka trying to battle back.

_Not this time, Jerec. _

Looking across at the operative, the Dark Jedi Master had finally understood. Somehow, his connection to the Valley had been broken. He could no longer draw upon its power. But rather than feel defeated, Jerec determined to turn the tables on his opponent and win this battle.

**Katarn thinks he has me, but his feeble skills are nothing before mine.**

**DARE!**

Drawing even more heavily upon the Force, Jerec separated his blade guided the crimson beam in two long, powerful strikes designed to knock the golden-yellow lightsaber away and allow a follow-up attack that would put the operative on the defensive. But Kyle recovered so quickly from each one that Jerec had no time to launch his second attack.

**How? How is he doing this? His power is nothing to mine!**

**DARE!**

It was as the two combatants crossed sabers once again that the Dark Jedi Master noticed something even more troubling. Not only did Kyle's face show neither strain of effort or a sense of fear, there appeared behind the operative a kind of floating mist. And as Jerec focused on it, faces seemed to appear in the mist, stoically looking back at the Dark Jedi Master. Dismissing it as fantasy, the Miraluka smiled at his opponent and issued a pronouncement.

"The Force is strong with you!"

"Yes," Kyle replied simply, "it is."

The response not only surprised Jerec, but the operative's almost nonchalant expression drove the Dark Jedi Master to new heights of anger. Pulling his saber away, he drove back in and managed to catch Kyle's blade atop his own before rolling both over, guiding both blades in a circular motion. It was a classic disarming technique, one the Miraluka was certain would soon deprive the operative of his saber. Instead, Kyle recognized the technique and turning the blade of his lightsaber over with greater speed than Jerec, took control and continued the roll until, at the precise moment the Force told him to, the operative yanked up sharply. The dumbfounded Jerec watched helplessly as his lightsaber was ripped away and sent flying.

Moving with incredible speed, Kyle launched a side kick that caught the Dark Jedi Master full in the chest. Roaring in pain as a rib snapped, the Miraluka's face twisted in a grimace as he lost his footing and dropped to the ground on his knees. Through gritted teeth, Jerec almost sounded like a growling beast as he breathed, each new inhalation bringing with it pain. Standing less than a foot away, Kyle held his lightsaber out, ready to strike. And for one moment, he experienced an urge, a desire, a feeling so strong as not to be denied.

_I could do it. There's no one to stop me. It would be so easy. _

To swing the lightsaber, to see the golden-yellow slice down and across, it would easily cut through, severing Jerec's head from his body. And then, then it would be over. The Dark Jedi and all his evil would finally be vanquished, forever. Tendons in Kyle's hands creaked as he tightened his grip on the saber hilt.

_**Remember the price of vengeance, **_said Hoth.

_**Murder a defenseless opponent a Jedi does not, **_declared Vannex

_**He's not worth it, **_stated Rajan.

_**Remember your pledge, **_commanded Gervit.

_**Don't become like him, **_pleaded Ren Tzui.

Closing his eyes, Kyle heard the raging voice inside his mind, the part of him that wanted vengeance, the part of that declared Jerec must suffer as his victims had.

_Is this who I want to be?_

The answer was as clear as transparisteel. But as he opened his eyes, Kyle truly saw with clear vision the man kneeling in front of him.

_If I do this thing, I'll end up just like him, alone, friendless, desiring only power._

His expression resigned, Jerec's gaze seemed directed at the ground before him as he spoke in a loud voice.

"I am defenseless. Strike me down and the power of the Dark Side shall be yours."

The voice came again, the desire to strike. But Kyle would not listen to it. It was tempting to be sure, but greater was the price he would should he listen to it.

A devious smile came to Jerec's face as he realized Kyle hadn't moved. If the desire for power would not tempt Katarn, perhaps there was another way. Licking his lips, the Dark Jedi Master spoke in a slick, snake-like tone.

"I'm sure you haven't forgotten; _I_ was the one who murdered your father."

Kyle's eyes closed briefly as his heart thudded painfully in his chest. Jerec had touched a raw spot inside, one that not even begun to heal.

_How much more of this must I endure? _

As if responding, the voice he had heard when fighting Boc returned.

_**Do not allow the evil one to entice you. His desire is to corrupt you.**_

_Then tell me what I am supposed to do!_

_**To murder a defenseless opponent goes against all that you are trying to achieve. Still, a price must be paid. **_

And with these words an image appeared in the operative's mind, a way to end this battle.

_I understand._

The voice did not reply, but Kyle could feel a sort of approval. Opening his eyes and looking to Jerec, the operative spoke with conviction.

"No, I haven't."

Removing his left hand from the lightsaber hilt, he reached to where Jerec's lightsaber lay, the black and chrome shaft trembling briefly before it lifted into the air. Looking not that different from any other lightsaber, this one exploded on Kyle's mind the moment his fingers closed around it. Images of battles, people screaming, begging, and the whining blade reaching out to claim their lives filled his head. Feeling as if mind would shatter should he wait one more second, the operative didn't so much drop the metal shaft as toss it away, wanting nothing more than to be rid of it.

The lightsaber struck the ground, bounced a little, then rolled forwards to where Jerec knelt. A look of confusion crossed the Miraluka's face. Why had Katarn done this? And then he _did_ understand, as least as far as mind could come up with an answer. Katarn was showing him mercy, the gesture a clear message that he could kill the Dark Jedi Master whenever he wanted, but was choosing not to. Feeling both sickened and angered at how the operative was attempting to humiliate him, Jerec snatched up his lightsaber, and with a roar partly born of the pain it caused him to rise, charged forward, the crimson beam flaring to life.

_**Time it is, **_said Vannex_**, strike.**_

_**Strike, **_declared Hoth_**.**_

_**Strike, **_added Gervit_**.**_

_**Strike, **_cried Rajan_**.**_

_**Strike, **_exclaimed Ren Tzui_**.**_

Moving forward swiftly, Kyle issued his own battle cry as he ducked under the attempted strike and sent his lightsaber slashing into the Dark Jedi Master's chest with barely any resistance. Coming to a stop a short distance away, the operative's showed neither pleasure nor joy, only a grim satisfaction as he as deactivated his lightsaber.

Behind him, Jerec was still standing, although he did not move. And then with a pained exhalation, the Miraluka tumbled forward and fell to the floor, the lightsaber he'd held so strongly tumbling from his hands and deactivating. It was upon turning round to see the Dark Jedi Master that Kyle experienced a most peculiar sight as Jerec's body began to disintegrate until little more than grains of sand remained. Stranger still, an orb of dark purple floated up from where the body had lain seconds before. The tower too, seemed to disintegrate, vanishing as if it had never existed. All that remained was the mound, light still spilling from its interior.

And then, a yellow-gold orb floated up into the air, joined seconds later by a red one, then a blue, then another yellow-gold, and now a veritable flood of them, flying up out of the mound and into the air. While he had no clue as to what was happening, Kyle felt an odd sort of happiness, an amused open-mouthed grin crossing his face. The air, still and quiet up to this moment, crackled suddenly and sharply as lightning of a golden hue flared out of the mound, reaching out to strike the many statues situated around the inner and outer rings. Each edifice began to glow after it was struck, the ambient light in the chamber increasing until the entire scene was suffused with a gentle, golden light.

Turning round in a complete circle, Kyle's grin got wider. He could feel such joy in the Force, an exhilaration that permeated everything. His eyes landed on Jan, who was walking towards him slowly, although she was clearly distracted taking in the display all about her.

"Jan," he said, grinning at her.

Responding to his call, she looked to him and smiled, crossing the distance between them in seconds. They reached for each other and Kyle pulled Jan close, hugging her to him, his heart filled with gratitude and happiness at seeing her. Their eyes were drawn aloft at the vast array of glowing orbs, seeming to dance in the air.

"Kyle, what's going on?"

He was about to answer when sudden pain flared in his chest. Dropping to one knee, the operative let out a low cry.

"Kyle! What's wrong?"

* * *

Cliffie strikes again! Don't worry, it's all gonna get resolved in Chapter 32, coming soon!


	32. Chapter 32: Aftermath

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall **

**Book 2, Part 2: Birth of a Jedi**

**Chapter 32: Aftermath**

* * *

A/N: Well, my friends, I'm afraid we reached that point in the story where things are winding their ways towards the end. I feel of two minds about it. I'm happy 'cause the story is gonna end on a high note, but I'm sad to have to conclude it as I imagine many of you are. But like the old phrase says, "all good things must come to an end." One quick note, I had intended to make the ending a single chapter, but there was just too much material, so I've broken it into two and plan on posting Chapter 33 within 2 days of this one so as not to drag things out anymore than they already have been. So let's do the shout outs so you can get reading and I can get Chapter 33 done!

Nerwen Aldarion: I decided almost last minute to add the Luke-Ovall scene. I felt like the chapter needed to begin with a bit more tension. I give credit to Drew Karpshynn and the Darth Bane books for most of those guys. It was kinda wild keeping six separate personalities together like that. Oh yeah, Jerec got his and then some! Don't worry about the cliffhanger, things will work out, I promise. As for the ending, I think you're gonna like it. After all, you're in it!

Tinuviel Undomiel: Don't worry, Kyle's gonna be okay, trust me. As for what's about to happen, I think you'll be pleased.

Phygmalion: Jerec definitely got the smack down laid down on him! BOO-YAH! Don't worry, Kyle's gonna be fine. As Luke said to Han in ROTJ, I've taken care of everything.

Ovall Aocrog: Glad you liked it! Always liked being able to surprise you. The Luke-Ovall was a last minute addition designed to keep the tension going, but I thought it made sense to have Luke optimistic. He's pretty much been that way throughout the published Star Wars books and games, well except for the Yuuzhan Vong thing. I'm glad the fight scene read well, I always get nervous about those and am forever comparing myself against published Star Wars authors. Those switches in the game are definitely not noticeable at first. It took reading a cheat guide for me to find out. Oh yeah! Jerec is gone for good! As for where Wee Gee's been, you'll see.

A/N: Not much else to say except thanks for all your reviews! They inspire, surprise and delight me every time! Enjoy Chapter 32 and stay tuned for Chapter 33, coming soon!

* * *

**Planet Ruusan**

**The Valley of the Jedi**

Kyle clutched his chest, groaning in pain. It felt to the operative almost exactly like what Jerec had done when he had "extracted" Rahn, although this was less intense.

"Kyle!" Jan exclaimed fearfully, "What's wrong, are you..?"

Her voice trailed off as a kind of mist began to issue from Kyle's chest. More white than gray, it spread out, forming a sort of cloud. As worried as she was about her friend, Jan was fascinated by what was happening. The mist finally began to thin as the last of it left Kyle's body. To Jan's considerable surprise, Kyle sucked in a deep breath and then stood up, seeming no worse for what he had just experienced.

About to ask him just what in the pit was going on, Jan found her attention drawn back to the cloud, which had grown quite large and thick. And were those faces appearing in it?

"Masters, Jedi," Kyle said curiously, his expression somewhere between recognition and confusion, "why have you..."

_Okay, that's it, he's finally lost it. He's talking to a cloud._

Beginning to wonder if her friend's mind had cracked, Jan nearly screamed when a voice that didn't belong to either one of them spoke.

"Time it is," said Vannex.

"Jerec has been vanquished and the Valley is safe from his evil," added Hoth.

"We will return to our places of rest," said Gervit.

"It was a good fight," declared Rajan.

"It was an honor to fight by your side," said Ren Tzui.

"The honor was mine," Kyle replied, "I cannot begin to thank all of you for your help."

"Done well you have," said Vannex, "conquered not only the evil of Jerec, but your inner darkness as well you have."

"May the Force be with you always," declared Hoth.

"Do not forget what you have learned here today," added Gervit.

"You have great potential," said Rajan.

"Honor our memory by your service," said Ren Tzui.

"I will do my best," Kyle answered.

All five Jedi smiled at him and then the cloud faded away.

"Okay, Katarn," Jan said, her voice carrying a tone of wonder, "explanations, right now. Who were those people?"

The operative turned to his friend with a look of surprise.

"You could see them?"

She nodded. "Heard them too. Who were they?"

Bewilderment ruled in Kyle's mind for a short time, and then he grinned.

"Would you believe a group of Jedi?"

She looked into his eyes, and then lifted her shoulders.

"At this point, Kyle, I'd believe just about anything."

Just then, a pulsating blue orb floated down towards the pair, joined seconds later by a yellow-gold one.

"Kyle?"

He shook his head.

"No idea."

The glow from the orbs began to intensify, growing to such a state that both operatives had to cover their eyes. This went on for a number of seconds and then the intense light faded. Lowering their hands, the pair stared in surprise at the scene before them, Jan gasping while Kyle felt as if knees would give way.

"Hello, Kyle," said a smiling Qu Rahn. He stood before the operatives wearing his Jedi robes of white and brown, a blue halo encompassing his entire form.

"Rahn? Is… is it really you?"

The smile grew wider. "Indeed it is, my friend."

"I… I was… when Jerec took you… I thought you were…"

Smile fading a little, Rahn closed his eyes briefly before responding.

"It was… an unpleasant experience. But thanks to you, my friend, I am free. However, I do regret that my power was used against you."

"It wasn't like you had a choice," Kyle said firmly.

Rahn nodded. "I know this well, but as I said, the experience was not one I would ever care to repeat. And now, I believe there is another here you will wish to see."

Turning to regard the second form, who wore a full body robe, Kyle watched as careworn hands reached out to pull the hood back, the robe seeming to fade, leaving a man in work clothes standing there. One look at his face and Kyle felt as if his heart would burst. He took two staggering steps towards the figure before his knees _did_ give way and he collapsed to the ground. Wondering eyes looked up at the face, one the operative had thought to never see again.

"Hello, son," said Morgan Katarn.

Hearing his father's voice broke down the final dam inside Kyle. Tears spilled from his eyes and he began to shake just a little.

"F…Fa… Father."

The smile on the elder Katarn's face filled the younger with a happiness so great it seemed impossible to contain. He started to reach a hand up towards the figure, wanting nothing more at that moment to touch his father's hands. But he never completed the gesture, knowing it was useless.

_He's no longer of this world. _

As if hearing the words, Morgan regarded his son with a sympathetic look.

"It has been a long time, Kyle, and yet you look almost the same as you did the day you left for the Academy. I like the beard, by the way."

Smiling through his tears, Kyle touched his face, felt the hair on his chin.

"Like father, like son," he said.

A hand landed on the operative's shoulder and he looked up to see Jan glancing down at him.

"You okay there, partner?"

He nodded at her and then, thinking of the encounter that had just ended, asked,

"Can you can see them?"

She nodded. "Hear 'em too."

Knowing this sent a sudden feeling of embarrassment through Kyle. He scrambled to his feet and wiped at his eyes. Not wanting to sound weak or emotional, he cleared his throat before speaking again.

"Jan, let me introduce you to my father, Morgan Katarn. Father, this is my mission officer, Jan Ors."

"A pleasure to meet you, my dear," said the elder Katarn, smiling at her.

"Likewise," Jan said, "at least, I think so."

"Hmmm…" muttered Rahn, one hand cupping his chin, "Jan Ors, Jan Ors."

The brown eyes of the old Jedi suddenly turned to her, an expression of disapproval on his face, "ah yes, I remember your name now. You were the one who thought I was a mere fantasy or… oh yes! I remember now, you thought Kyle might need a 'psych eval.'"

"Is that right?" asked Morgan.

Kyle nodded. "There's more, she told…"

"Now wait just a second here," Jan declared as she glared at Kyle, and then returned her gaze to Rahn, "You have to understand, I didn't know much about this Force thing before I met Kyle. I mean, look at it from my perspective. This guy, whom I'm just getting to know by the way, starts telling me about a spirit of some sort that only he can see and hear. I'll admit I was suspicious, but can you blame me?"

"_Just_ getting to know?"

"Shut up, Katarn."

To Rahn she added, "It wasn't meant personally. And now that I've seen you, I admit I was wrong."

"What do you think, Morgan?"

"I sense a fiery spirit in her," the elder Katarn replied, "the heart of a warrior. However, that same heart also beats with great feeling and compassion. I think we can forgive her."

"I agree," Rahn said, letting a smile come to his face.

Jan's relief was almost palpable.

"Thank you."

"Rahn?" Kyle said, concern in his voice, "About your lightsaber, I'm sorry for what happened to it."

The old Jedi waved the apology away. "A minor loss, my friend. However, I am concerned about the one you now carry."

The operative removed the metal cylinder from the attachment point on his belt.

"Do you think it's dangerous? It's worked pretty well for me. And the one I received it from sacrificed his life for me."

"True," Rahn said in a contemplative tone, "his sacrifice was great, but that does not change the fact that Yun _was_ a Dark Jedi. Who and what he was will be embodied within the lightsaber."

"Are you saying that it could end up influencing Kyle in some way?" asked Jan.

"I do not know," Rahn confessed, "but I am concerned."

"As am I," added Morgan in a serious tone, "but I believe Kyle will know better than any of us whether or not to keep it."

Every eye in the space turned to regard the operative, who closed his eyes in contemplation, reopening them after a short time.

"I'd like to hold onto it for now. If the time comes when I sense it is dangerous, I'll destroy it."

"I don't believe we can ask for more than that, Rahn," Morgan said.

"I believe you are right, old friend," replied the old Jedi, then gave with an approving look added, "very well, Kyle, do as you see fit, but…"

"Be cautious," the operative said with a grin.

"Indeed."

Just then, a cacophony of whistling and hooting reached the small group. All heads turned to look as a dented and dirt-covered form hove into view, the spherical body unmistakable. Waving its heavy construction arm and smaller precision one about wildly, the droid moved forward as quickly as it repulsorlift would allow.

"Weeg!" Kyle shouted with joy.

The droid nearly rammed into him as its heavy arm reached around. Kyle received the hug and delivered one of his own. Wee Gee was bleeping madly and continued to do so even as the pair released each other.

"Easy, Weeg, easy," Kyle said to the droid, "you're going too fast, I can't understand you."

Looking for the display screen that translated the droid's bleeps and whistles, the operative saw that it was missing.

"Where's your translator display?"

"He says he's glad you're both alive and that the translator broke off of him earlier," Morgan Katarn said, gazing affectionately at the droid.

Jan moved over to giving the droid a hug, feeling the heavy construction arm gently enfold itself around her.

"I'm so glad to see you, Wee Gee. I was afraid you'd been destroyed."

In response, the droid offered several sorrowful sounding beeps and whistles.

"Translation, Katarn?"

"Weeg says he's sorry. But for what I don't know."

"I do," Jan explained, relating the story of how she'd been captured by Jerec's Dark Jedi.

"The last I saw of Wee Gee, he was lying on the ground and not moving. I wasn't sure what had happened to him."

The droid explained with a fresh series of tweetles. Seeing the Dark Jedi beset themselves upon Jan, Wee Gee had determined the best course of action to be a complete shutdown in order not to attract attention and keep himself from being destroyed. He added that he hoped to come after Jan, but that "the ugly looking one" had tossed him into a ravine.

"Had to be Boc," Kyle concluded and Jan nodded.

Using his precision appendage, Wee Gee touched Jan's arm with great gentleness, letting forth a mournful whistle-honk, the single photoreceptor he possessed focused on her face.

Interpreting the sound as an apology, Jan patted the droid's head and gave it a kind look.

"You couldn't have done anything to stop them. I'm just glad you're okay."

The next set of whistles had a more confident tone to them and Jan responded to them in what she hoped was the correct interpretation.

"You're welcome."

"It's been a long time, Wee Gee," Morgan said in a low voice.

When the droid did not immediately respond, Kyle stared at it in confusion for a moment, and then nodded to himself as he understood.

_Weeg can't see or hear Father. _

But then, the most amazing thing happened. Wee Gee turned from Jan and Kyle, facing Morgan and floated over to where the elder Katarn was standing. The droid's photoreceptor rose on its extendable stalk, turning this way and that.

"Weeg?" Kyle asked, staring at the droid.

It didn't answer immediately, photoreceptor moving up and down, focusing in and out. And then came a rapid flurry of bleeps and whistles.

"Too fast, Weeg," the operative complained, "I can't…"

"He's confused," the elder Katarn said, "one set of sensors is telling him that something's here, but the others are telling him the exact opposite."

He reached out with an ethereal hand, placing it just above the droid's domed head.

"Weeg," Kyle said suddenly, "Father is right in front of you, he's got his hand on top of your head."

The droid said nothing for a long time, finally issuing a single, questioning bleep.

Morgan chuckled.

"Yes, little friend, I know you can't see or hear me, but I'm right here."

"Father said yes, Weeg," Kyle said.

There was another pause, followed by a whistle-honk.

"I know; I miss you too."

"Father said he misses you too, Weeg."

Serving as the link between the two, Kyle spoke as Wee Gee bleeped and Morgan answered. Finally, with a last doleful whistle, the droid floated back to where the operative was.

"Thank you, Kyle," the elder Katarn said with a grateful smile.

With that, a silence descended among the assemblage that no one seemed to want to break. A minute passed.

"Kyle," Rahn started, "Miss Ors…"

"You can call me Jan."

Nodding, the old Jedi began again, "Kyle, Jan, now that Jerec is defeated and the Valley is safe, I must ask something very important of you both."

Giving their full attention to the old Jedi, the operatives waited.

"You have seen what the Valley can do for those who are Force-sensitive. The power embodied in all those who dwell here is both a wondrous thing and a danger beyond description, especially in the wrong hands. Therefore, I must ask you both to keep the location of the Valley a secret, one you can never reveal, not for the rest of your lives."

Kyle and Jan looked to each other before responding. That single look was all that was needed to confirm the decision.

"I agree," Kyle said, "as one who has experienced the Valley's power and seen it misused, I can appreciate the gravity of what you're saying, Rahn."

"Me too," said Jan, "after seeing what Jerec did to Kyle, I couldn't imagine someone else getting their hooks into this place."

Wee Gee gave a tweetle and Kyle translated,

"Weeg says he'll purge all the information he's collected here from his databanks as soon as we get back to the _Intrepid._

A grateful smile came to the old Jedi's face.

"Thank you all. I realize it will be a burden to keep this secret. But you both understand well the importance of doing so."

"But who's going to keep this place from being invaded again?" asked Jan.

"It has been decided," said Rahn, "to appoint a guardian to watch over the Valley."

"Who?" Kyle asked.

The old Jedi smiled a little. "One who was willing to give his life in order to protect it."

Both operatives understood and looked over to Morgan.

"Congratulations, Father," Kyle said.

"I couldn't think of anyone better," Jan added.

"Rahn," said Kyle, "there's one other thing I was wondering about. Who was that other voice who spoke to me? I know it wasn't you."

"That is true," answered the old Jedi, "it seems you have garnered the attention of one who has been here from almost the beginning."

"Almost the beginning?" Kyle echoed, "I don't understand."

Colored red-gold, the orb that descended towards the group was pulsing, as if trying to contain a vast energy within. It moved a short distance away from Morgan and Rahn before materializing as a hooded figure. But as both operatives noticed, there was a major difference with this one. Instead of the calm brown and tan of Jedi robes, this figure wore one of black, and where his face should have been was a scarred metal mask of dull red and black. Like Rahn and Morgan, there was an aura encompassing his body, but seemed stronger than the others.

"Who are you?" the operative asked suspiciously.

The figure did not respond at first. Gloved hands reached up and with a resounding "click" the mask came free even as the hood was removed. Flowing black hair came free and cascaded partway down the man's back. The face that came into view was light-skinned and slightly unhealthy-looking. It was the eyes, however, that both operatives especially noticed. Dark brown irises seemed to leap from their sockets as they took in the assembled group. Everything about the man spoke of a veteran warrior that had seen many battles in his life.

"Revan," said Rahn, "thank you for agreeing to come."

Giving a curt nod, the former Dark Jedi turned to Kyle.

"So this is the one who sought to defeat Jerec."

Waiting to see if anyone else would say anything, a curious and slightly anxious Kyle Katarn nodded.

"Yes, that's me."

Revan's eyes seemed to pierce him. A long time passed before he spoke again.

"You have a great deal to learn, Kyle Katarn. But I sense much potential in you, yes, _much_ potential."

The operative nodded. "So I've been given to understand. Thank you for what you did for me today."

A tiny smile crossed the Jedi's face. "I know well the temptations of the Dark Side. For a long time, I followed its path and thought myself right for doing so. You would do well not to follow my example."

"My son has purged the darkness from his heart," Morgan said defensively, "he has acted in the best tradition of the Jedi."

Those same burning eyes now turned on the elder Katarn, who stared back without flinching. And then, Revan laughed.

"If your spirit if half of what this one's is," the Jedi said, pointing at Morgan, "then I feel you will do well."

It took Kyle a moment to realize the Jedi had complimented him, and another to come up with an appropriate response.

"I am my father's son."

This earned him a wide smile from Morgan and look of approval from Rahn. As for Revan, he stared at Kyle a bit longer and then nodded.

"Then remember well all you have learned here."

With that, the Jedi faded, becoming the pulsing red-gold orb again before floating away.

"Well done, Kyle," said Rahn.

"What do you mean?" the operative asked, not understanding.

"It takes a great deal to impress Revan," the old Jedi said, "I daresay you have done so."

Not quite knowing how to react to that, Kyle broke out in laughter when Wee Gee tweetled.

"What?" Jan said, staring at him.

"Weeg says he thought Revan's 'vanishing act' was cool."

The whole group laughed at that.

"And now, my friend," Rahn said gravely, "the time has come for us to say farewell."

Though he knew inside that this moment was coming, it still hit the operative hard, the smile disappearing from his face. With sudden emotion gripping him, Kyle walked up to Morgan, taking a deep breath before he spoke.

"Father, there's so much I want to say and yet…"

Smiling at his son, Morgan pointed a finger at Kyle's head.

"Through the Force, we will always be connected, my son. But know this; I could not be more proud of you. You've become the man I always knew you would be someday."

Feeling himself on the verge of tears, working his jaw to stall them, Kyle fought to give a response.

"Thank… you… Father."

A hand touched his shoulder and he looked to see Jan standing next to him, a kind smile on her face. She looked at Morgan.

"I'm sorry I never got to meet you before today."

"As am I," Morgan replied, "you strike me as quite an extraordinary woman."

Blushing a little at the compliment, Jan nodded.

"Thank you."

Feeling a little better now, Kyle moved over to Rahn.

"There's even more I want to say to you."

"I already know," the old Jedi said with a smile.

"Huh?"

"I have sensed many things from you in our time together, Kyle. Watching you grow in the Force was a source of great satisfaction for me. I could not be more pleased were I truly your Master."

Kyle shook his head and Rahn eyed him curiously.

"You've made one mistake in that statement, Rahn. As far as I'm concerned, you _are_ my Master."

And with that, the operative bowed deeply from the waist.

"Thank you, my Master."

The old Jedi said nothing for a long moment, obviously surprised by the gesture. Recovering his composure, he eyed the operative with the critical eye of a teacher.

"It seems that I have underestimated you. Not only have you learned well, but it appears you have acquired a degree of wisdom as well. Never forget to keep your mind open to instruction, for it is sometimes in the smallest of lessons that your understanding will deepen; my apprentice."

Kyle felt a thrill go through him as Rahn used the title. Straightening up, he tried, but failed to keep a wide grin off his face.

"I will remember."

And with that final pronouncement, Rahn and Morgan both raised a hand in farewell as their forms began to fade, resolving themselves back into the glowing orbs. Kyle and Jan waved back until the twinkling objects had vanished from sight.

"So," Jan said to Kyle, "think you can get us out of here?"

"Sure," he replied, "only thing is, going back the way I came is gonna take a while. I think we…

Wee Gee interrupted, hooting loudly.

"Or not," the operative said with a surprised grin, "Weeg says we can use the way he came, and it should take us about twenty minutes."

"Good," Jan said gratefully, "I'd really like to see the sun again."

They were just about to go, when Kyle's expression became the look of someone who has realized they've forgotten something.

"Kyle?"

"Jan," he said, "Can you let have just a bit more time? There's something I have to do."

Not wanting to spend even one more second than was necessary in this place, Jan eyed him curiously.

"What is it?"

Kyle hesitated for a moment, and then told her. For a moment, she stared at him in surprise, then smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Go ahead."

Grinning like a child, the operative ran off to begin his work. Wee Gee assisted in selecting the appropriate stone canvas as Kyle drew out his lightsaber, igniting the golden-yellow beam with a _snap-hiss._ The first few cuts removed the largest chunks and smoothed the rough edges. Then, with an adjustment of the blade, he began the delicate work, cutting, slicing and shaping. It occurred to Kyle at one point that he had never done this kind of work before. He smiled as he realized it could only be the Force directing his hands. Standing a ways off, Jan watched silently as the cutting and carving continued, the stones beginning to take shape. Time passed, and then, with one last cut, the operative freed a chunk of rock that dropped to the ground with a "thunk" sound.

Holding the lightsaber straight up, Kyle eyed his handiwork and with a look of approval, shut down the lightsaber and returned it to his belt. Then, with hands clasped together, he looked up at the stone visages of Morgan and Rahn he had made.

"Thank you, Father."

"What about Rahn?" Jan asked, moving up next to him.

"Like he said, he knows."

Wee Gee gave a long bloop of amazement.

"Now," the operative said, turning to face the other two, "what do you say we get out of here and get back to the _Intrepid_?"

"I'd say that sounds great to me," Jan replied, "but what are we going to do about a ship? I saw what happened to you and the _Crow_."

Kyle's eyes widened in surprise, "Right, guess I forgot."

"Well, you've been rather occupied," Jan quipped.

Just then, Wee Gee gave a sharp whistle, followed by a string of rapid bloops and bleeps.

"Say that again, Weeg," Kyle asked, "I didn't get the last part."

The droid repeated its "words" and a look of surprise came to the operative's face.

"What?" Jan asked curiously.

Turning to her with a smile on his face, Kyle announced, "We're in luck, partner. Weeg says he found a ship we can use before he came down here."

"Really?" Jan said with a look of hope, "well then, let's go already."

* * *

**Planet Ruusan**

**A Plateau Outside the Valley**

With Wee Gee in the lead, it took slightly more than the predicted twenty minutes to reach the surface, but neither operative complained.

Jan spread her arms wide and stretched languidly, smiling into the late afternoon light, the sun just touching the top of the horizon. The sky was cast in a mix of red and orange with the clouds set in a sort of gray tint.

"This feels so good," she said with a sigh.

"For me too," echoed Kyle.

They looked to each other and then were standing close, Kyle's arm lying across Jan's shoulders. She leaned into him, her left hand touching his chest. They stayed like this for a number of minutes, separating only when their eyes met and, feeling suddenly embarrassed, they let go of each other and moved away. Any awkward conversation was fortunately spared them as Wee Gee called with another sharp whistle. Listening to a set of tweetles accompanying the whistle, Kyle spoke to Jan, pointing with his finger.

"Weeg says the ship is just beyond that curve in the plateau."

"Then let's go," she replied.

Catching up to the droid, the operatives followed it around the curve until another plateau came into view, one that was familiar, but not in a good way.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Jan exclaimed.

"That goes double for me," Kyle agreed.

They were standing on the opposite side of the plateau, facing towards the place where Kyle had encountered Jerec and his Dark Jedi right after his fight with Maw.

"I really didn't want to see this place again," Kyle said with a heavy sigh.

"Me either," echoed Jan, adding with a sarcastic tone, "but at least Wee Gee was right about the ship."

She pointed to the landing pad which, empty before, now had a vessel sitting on it, one Jan knew all too well.

"Of all the ones…" she said in disbelief.

"I didn't know Weeg was capable of irony," Kyle said.

The craft before them had the distinct lines of a Lambda-class shuttle, the great upswept wings, the prominent nose, the massive tail. Under normal circumstances, this vessel would have a hull of white, except for the tinted panel where the cockpit was. This particular one, however, was painted in a midnight black color from the tips of its wings to the bottom of its landing struts. Wee Gee whistled to the operatives again, floating near the open boarding ramp.

"Well," Kyle said with a sigh, "I don't suppose Jerec is going to mind us taking his shuttle."

"I would tend to agree," replied Jan, "in any case, let's go, we're losing daylight."

And so they were as the sun's lower half had dipped below the horizon in the intervening time. Together, Kyle and Jan walked to where Wee Gee was waiting and then looked up into the dark hole waiting for them inside the shuttle. Feeling a simultaneous chill, both operatives tensed. Silently, Kyle passed his blaster to Jan, and then brought out his lightsaber, although he did not ignite it. Moving stealthily, they went up the ramp and inside the shuttle, eyes watching for the slightest movement, ears peeled for any odd sounds. It took a little more than five minutes for their search to turn up… nothing.

Having ended their investigation in the cockpit; both breathed a sigh of relief at having found nothing out of the ordinary. Following them in, Wee Gee protested that he had already conducted a thorough scan of the shuttle and would have alerted Kyle and Jan had he detected anything.

"We understand, Weeg," the operative said in a placating tone, "but after what we've been through, we had to make sure for ourselves."

"You know we trust you," Jan added, patting the droid, "but it's like Kyle said, we had to make sure."

Returning the blaster, she moved to the pilot's chair and strapped herself in, hands beginning to move over the control panel, flipping switches, pushing buttons and checking displays. Taking the co-pilot's chair next to her, Kyle observed the displays and screens on his own board coming to life.

"How's it look?" he asked.

"Aside from some major modifications to the weapons systems, everything else looks standard, shouldn't be a problem."

The repulsors came to life with the push of another button and with control stick in hand; Jan lifted the craft into the air, pulling a lever to retract the landing skids.

"Whole lot smoother than the _Crow_…" Kyle began to say and then caught himself with a, "Sorry, Jan."

But it came too late.

"I want to see it."

"See what?"

She turned to him with a powerful glare and Kyle knew he had better not antagonize her any further, except for asking one question.

"Are you sure?"

"Talk or navigate, Katarn."

Her tone was icy and harsh; a clear message that she had made her decision and that he had better play along if he knew what was good for him. Turning to examine one of the panels, Kyle brought up the tactical systems and began scanning. It took only a minute to find what he was looking for.

"I've located it," he said, "transferring coordinates."

Jan did not reply as she brought the thrusters online and guided the shuttle away from the landing pad, its great wings unfolding themselves into their flight position. With a brief scan of the navigation display, she sent the craft soaring forward before banking it to port and then setting a spiral descent into the lower recesses of the surrounding area outside the Valley.

Kyle stole occasional glances at her in between checking the external sensors for any sign of the _Crow_. He noted that Jan's face was set in concentration and that talking to her right now would probably be a very bad idea. Instead, he monitored his instruments as the shuttle descended. As it dropped below 100 feet, part of the tactical display began to flash. A quick check verified what the sensors had picked up.

"Got it, "he said, "Object detected."

He read a string of numbers off to Jan, who inputted them without acknowledgement. The shuttle's course altered slightly in order to match the data she had given it. As they moved lower, Kyle stared out the windscreen, calling on the Force to enhance his vision and try to find…

"Jan," he called, pointing off the right, "I see her, about 50 feet away. Come right about 30 degrees and… oh no."

"What?" she asked stridently, giving him a suspicious glare, "what is it, Katarn?"

Her look didn't reach him, the operative too caught up in what he had seen. Turning to look at her, he gave Jan a regretful before speaking.

"You'd better prepare yourself."

Jan stared at him for a bit longer, but Kyle would say no more. Turning her gaze forward once again, the pilot inhaled sharply as she spotted what the co-pilot had already seen.

"No," she whispered.

Given her reaction, Kyle wanted to ask if he should take the controls, but thought better of the idea.

_The best thing I can do right now is leave her alone._

His gaze shifted between the view outside and to Jan and back again as she cut the thrusters while using the repulsors to slow the craft to a halt. After extending the landing skids and guiding the craft to a somewhat bumpy landing that had more do with the terrain that anything else, she turned to look at him, face was full of emotion.

"Can you handle things here for a bit?" she asked.

"Go," Kyle replied, lowering the boarding ramp.

Jan practically ripped off her straps and tore out of the cockpit, almost bumping into Wee Gee. Kyle heard her rapid footsteps as she bounded down the ramp and then came into view once she was beyond the nose of the shuttle. Running forward, heels kicking up clumps of dirt, Jan dashed towards the object she'd seen from the shuttle, and then slid to a sudden halt, hands going to her face.

A plaintive bloop reached Kyle's ears as Wee Gee moved up to float next to the operative.

"Yeah, I know," the operative said with a sigh, "I almost wished she hadn't seen it. Listen, can you take over and keep this thing primed for takeoff?"

The droid answered affirmatively, moving to jack itself to the pilot's control panel.

"Thanks."

Unstrapping and heading out of the cockpit, Kyle moved down the boarding ramp and out onto the rock-strewn ground. To his left, a deep trench had been gouged into the hard-packed dirt, marking the path the _Crow_ had taken after it had crashed. It was like an arrow of sorts pointing to where the ship lay.

The impact of seeing it in the condition it was in made Kyle pause for a moment to collect himself.

Left burning after the Dark Jedi had "rescued" him; the fire had gotten to the ship's power plant. Too busy dealing with Sariss at the time to notice, Kyle now stared at the effects of the explosion that had occurred. The conflagration had eaten away every non-metal part, leaving only a blackened skeleton that barely resembled what was once the _Moldy Crow_.

Jan was standing in the place where the cockpit had been, a wind moving past and ruffling her hair. Kyle surprised himself by thinking how beautiful she looked standing there, framed by the setting sun. Shaking his head, wondering where such a thought had come from, the operative slowly made his way over to her, slipping up behind. Jan didn't say a word. She just stared at what was left of the forward control panel. It was when her head turned to the side that Kyle saw the tears, and felt as if an icy dagger had pierced his heart. He wanted to reach out a hand, to hug her, to pull her close and tell her everything would be all right. But he could not. Nothing he could do or say could fix this. A sense of guilt came over him and he hung his head.

"I'm sorry."

Jan didn't reply right away, but then her voice reached out to him,

"What are you sorry for?"

Gesturing with his hands even though he knew Jan couldn't see him, Kyle did his best to explain.

"Maybe if I'd gotten to her sooner, fed more power to the repulsors to get me over that rock or used the Force to…"

He was completely taken aback when Jan turned around and threw her arms about him. For a long moment, she just held him.

"It wasn't your fault," she said, her voice a bit muted as it was facing into his chest.

"But Jan, maybe I could've…"

She pulled back and looked up at him. The tears were gone and in their place was a look somewhere between sadness and frustration.

"I _said_ it wasn't your fault."

He looked down at her, unable to speak a word in reply. And then, her hand was touching his cheek, the soft skin so comforting and warm. With her other hand taking ahold of his shirt, Jan tugged a little and Kyle responded by lowering his head and kissing her. And in that kiss, both of them felt comfort from the other as well as forgiveness. Kyle noted that despite all that had happened and their respective physical states, Jan's lips tasted sweet and he delighted in the way they felt against his own. The hand on his face moved up to encircle his neck, not releasing him from the kiss until she decided to. Then she laid her face on his chest again.

"Kyle?"

"Yes, Jan?"

"Take me away from this place. I don't ever want to see it again."

Nodding, he held on to her as they walked back to the shuttle. Wee Gee's photoreceptor turned to look as the operatives entered the cockpit. He gave an interrogative bleep.

"Take us out of here, Weeg," Kyle said in response.

The droid gave a beep of acknowledgement as Kyle and Jan moved to the seats directly the pilot and copilot stations. She kept ahold of his hand even thought her face was turned away, left arm draped across her eyes.

The shuttle responded smartly to Wee Gee, rising into the smoothly. The thrusters flared, sending the craft skyward. Both operatives felt their bodies pressed into the seats as the shuttle accelerated, climbing higher and higher by the second and leaving the Valley of the Jedi far behind. Night had fallen over Ruusan by now, the place where the _Crow _lay thrown into dark shadow even as the shuttle moved closer to the canopy of stars overhead. In time, the curve of the planet became visible outside the windscreen as the vessel passed through the last wisps of atmosphere and into the freedom of outer space.

Responding to a tweetle, Kyle spoke to Jan, "Weeg says we're clear of the planet."

A squeeze of his hand was the only answer she gave, but it was enough. But the relative peace was shattered as the proximity alarm went off. Both operatives started out of their chairs, recalling that, though he was dead and gone, Jerec still had considerable forces in orbit of the planet.

"What've you got, Weeg?" Kyle asked the droid, Jan standing right next to him, the emotion of the previous moment forgotten in response to a possible new threat.

The droid beep and whistled that it was detecting traces from two craft that had recently jumped to hyperspace. But more important than that was the huge cloud of debris that threatened to surround the shuttle. Kyle gave a low whistle as Jan stared with surprise at the floating and spinning pieces.

"Weeg," Kyle asked, "you said there were traces from _two_ ships?"

The droid responded with an affirmative beep.

"Then this debris cloud…"

Shutting his eyes, Kyle reached out with the Force, Jan staring at him silently. Suddenly, he inhaled sharply.

"What is it?"

Opening his eyes, the operative stared in disbelief as a large chunk of metal moved past. He pointed at it.

"It's Jerec's flagship."

Jan stared in silent wonder for nearly a minute. When she spoke, her tone was disbelieving.

"You can't be serious."

Kyle turned to look at her, the expression on his face saying everything without using words.

"What could have happened? An accident? A malfunction?"

The operative shook his head.

"I think Jerec did it deliberately."

"But why?" Jan whispered; her eyes wide with shock.

Kyle shrugged. "He was insane, Jan. Maybe when he realized I was going to beat him, he sent some kind of signal. I don't know, I don't think we'll ever know. It's not like Jerec _cared_ about his crew, they were just more lives to be sacrificed as part of his evil ambition.

Nearly overcome with the weight of what the operative was saying to her, Jan sat down heavily, putting a hand to her forehead.

"How could _anyone_ be _that_ evil?"

Kyle just shook his head again as Wee Gee guided them past the debris field and into clear space. It was then that the droid posed a question that sent a shock of remembrance through Kyle. Eyes widening, he shouted out loud.

"OH, SITHSPIT!"

"What's wrong now?" Jan asked, feeling that her frayed nerves couldn't take much more.

"Oh nothing," the operative said sarcastically, "only that our pilot here just asked me if I have the hyperspace coordinates for the _Intrepid._"

Jan stared at him blankly. "You don't?"

He gave her a sour look. "Last time I checked, they were in the _Crow_'s computer since a certain someone decided I shouldn't have a copy with me."

"I never decided that," Jan said quickly.

Kyle was about to deliver a retort when Wee Gee interrupted with a series of strident beeps. At the end of them, the operative gave the droid a blank, then all but fell into the chair behind him, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Now what?"

Pointing at the droid, Kyle said, "It seems our pilot here, fortunately, has a copy of the coordinates in his memory banks."

Jan gave a sigh of relief, and then fixed Kyle with a glare, "Well, that's good. At least _someone_ around was thinking proactively and managed to keep things in order."

"_Excuse me_?" he returned.

"You knew how important those coordinates were," Jan retorted, "You should have made sure we had a backup copy in place."

"I seem to remember that being _your_ job, Jan," the operative said hotly, "I was kinda busy, as you might recall."

"Well, I was the one who got captured by three Dark Jedi," she shot back, "as _you_ might recall."

"And how exactly was I supposed to know that?" Kyle asked angrily, "I was nowhere near the ship! And in case you've forgotten, I had to fight through hordes of stormtroopers, find Jerec's base, infiltrate it, defeat not only the Dark Jedi, but Jerec himself and… oh yeah, rescue you, again!"

The two of them stared at each other with such ferocity it seemed to Wee Gee they'd be throwing punches at any moment. But then, they looked away from each other and seemed to calm down. Jan was the one who broke the growing silence.

"It's still your fault, Katarn. You were the mission commander."

"Well," he said in return, "isn't that convenient? Blame the guy who was nowhere near the ship and who just saved the galaxy. Interesting logic you've got there, Miss Ors."

"Katarn?"

"Yes, Jan?"

"Shut up."

"Yes, Jan."

The droid gave a low whistle.

"No comments from you, either."

* * *

**Hyperspace**

**Some Hours Later**

The operatives were back at their flight stations, Jan moaning in pain from having slept in the cockpit seat. Not constructed to cradle the human body in any sort of long-term comfort, the seats had caused both operatives to awake stiff and sore.

Placing the left hand on her right shoulder, she rotated it slowly, grimacing.

"As soon as I get back aboard," she said, "I'm heading straight to my room and collapse."

"Assuming Doc Berth will let you," Kyle offered.

"Oh, be quiet," she said harshly, but smiled a little to show she wasn't completely serious, "You and your fancy techniques."

Kyle hid a smile, having used the Force to wash away the soreness and fatigue from his body.

"Sorry, partner, you know I'd do something for you if I could."

Jan fixed him with a glare. "You owe me a shoulder massage later."

"Deal."

Just then, the hyperspace warning went off. Jan reached for the lever.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

She pushed it forward and the whirling tunnel of hyperspace became elongated stars which resolved themselves into multiple pinpricks of light as the shuttle dropped back into realspace. Pressing another control, Jan gave the control stick an experimental touch.

"Sublight engines engaged, status on shields and weapons?"

"Navigational shields activated," Kyle confirmed, "primary shields and weapons are deactivated."

"Good," said Jan, "the last thing we need on top of coming back in this thing is to give the combat patrol another reason to worry."

Kyle nodded.

* * *

**Jovnar Cluster**

**Outer Defense Ring**

**Near New Republic Star Destroyer **_**Intrepid**_

"Green Three to Green Leader."

"Go ahead, Three."

"Sir, my sensors have just picked up a vessel emerging from hyperspace. Long range scan show a Lambda-class shuttle. It could be one of ours, but she's not broadcasting any recognition codes."

"Stand by, Three, I'll check it out" said the squadron commander, opening a secure channel. It took less than ten seconds for him to receive the information that all the _Intrepid_'s shuttles were accounted for. That meant a possible intruder. The man's jaw tightened as he opened the squadron channel.

"Green Leader to Green Squadron, we have an unknown ship that has exited hyperspace and is not transmitting identification codes. Scans confirm it's a Lambda-class shuttle, but not one of ours. Lock S-foils in attack position and charge shields and weapons. We'll go have a look-see."

The acknowledgements came back from the other three B-Wings in the four-ship squadron. On each one, a pair of wings folded into the fuselage split apart. Plumes of blue fire flared from the engines as the group of heavy fighters moved towards their quarry.

* * *

"We've got company," said Kyle, viewing his display, "looks like four B-Wings."

"Got your code phrase ready?" asked Jan.

"_That_ I did remember," Kyle said dryly.

"How long are you going to keep badgering me?" she asked sarcastically.

"Oh, I don't know," he answered, "maybe when _you_ finally admit it was both our faults for losing the hyperspace coordinates."

"Fact," she returned, "_You_ were the mission commander."

"Fact" he shot back, "_you_ were the pilot with a responsibility to protect all sensitive stored aboard the ship. Oh yes, and as you so succinctly reminded me at the time, it was _your_ ship."

Jan started to retort, but hesitated. She was tiring of this game of back and forth between her and Kyle.

_Why can I just admit we were both wrong and settle this? Is this really how I want things to be between us?_

Further contemplation of the situation was quickly ended as the comm came to life and a voice crackled through the speakers.

"Unknown vessel, you are currently trespassing in restricted space. State your name, vessel name, number of crew, any passengers and reason for being here."

"Gee," Kyle with a wisecracking look, "you think they mean us?"

Jan hid the smile that came to her lips and started to reach for the comm board, but stopped mid-way.

"We never did find out what this thing's name is."

Kyle's look of surprise matched hers and then a name came to him.

"_Black Talon_."

"_Black Talon_?" Jan echoed.

He shrugged. "You got a better one?"

She didn't and since it seemed a name as good as any, Jan reached for the comm board and hit the "Transmit" key.

"This is shuttle _Black Talon_, no crew except for myself, the co-pilot and one droid."

There was a brief pause and then the voice that had challenged them came back over the speakers.

"And you are…?"

"Commander Jan Ors and Commander Kyle Katarn."

The pause was longer this time, but the voice that came back was both surprised and suspicious.

"Say again, _Black Talon_."

"You heard me," Jan said with a touch of sarcasm.

Another pause.

"Stand by, _Black Talon_."

* * *

**New Republic Star Destroyer **_**Intrepid**_

**Bridge**

Lieutenant Pollux Jones, late of the _New Hope_, answered the incoming call.

"Green Leader to _Intrepid, _come in please_._"

"This is _Intrepid_, go ahead Green Leader."

"My patrol has detected a Lambda-class shuttle just exited from hyperspace. It's not broadcasting recognition codes, but the pilot claims to be Commander Jan Ors along with Commander Kyle Katarn."

Pollux went rigid in his seat. Orders from Mon Mothma had been issued concerning those two names. Referring to them, the comm officer asked the squadron commander to wait before he turned and called to his superior.

"Commander Terris?"

Lugard Terris, head of the _Intrepid_'s communications, heard the call and walked over.

"What have you got, Pollux?"

"Sir, Green Leader reports a Lambda-class shuttle exiting from hyperspace and not broadcasting recognition codes. The pilot claims to be Commander Ors along with Commander Katarn."

Terris' eyes grew a bit wider at this news.

"Have you followed the instructions we were given?"

"I was about to, sir, but I wanted to check with you first."

Terris nodded. "Let's proceed then."

Pollux nodded and opened the channel

"Green Leader, tie in the transmission from the shuttle and have the pilot and co-pilot authenticate."

"Authenticate?" asked Green Leader.

"If it's them, they will understand."

The squadron commander responded to the request somewhat haltingly.

"Stand… by, _Intrepid_."

* * *

"Green Leader to _Black Talon_."

Kyle and Jan exchanged a silent glance before she answered.

"Go ahead, Green Leader."

"Please authenticate."

Smiling a little, Jan responded with, "Fire and ice never mix well."

She then turned to Kyle, who uttered, "Light reveals what darkness conceals."

Their codes phrases said, the operatives waited.

* * *

Listening in, Pollux and Terris heard the code phrases and checked them against the orders.

"It's a match, sir," said the comm officer, a smile coming to his face, "it's them."

The comm section head nodded, "Then let's follow our instructions."

"Yes, sir," Pollux replied.

* * *

"Is it just me?" Kyle asked, "Or is this taking a while?"

"They have to make sure," Jan answered, although she was feeling a bit curious herself.

Just then, the voice of Green Leader came through the speakers, a more welcoming tone in his voice.

"Authentication is confirmed, Commander Ors, Commander Katarn. You should be receiving a landing beacon momentarily. Green Leader over and out."

The operatives turned to each other and then to Wee Gee with confused looks.

"Not exactly a rousing welcome back," Kyle commented.

"Well, this wasn't exactly like the _Arc Hammer _mission," Jan said with a shrug.

"That's true," Kyle admitted.

Their respective control panels lit up as the landing beacon was received. Adjusting course to follow it, they proceeded and soon, the massive shape of the _Intrepid _appeared before them, the wedge-shaped vessel shining like a diamond in the impenetrable darkness of space.

Kyle gave a great sigh. "I never thought I would be so happy to see that ship."

"I feel the same way," Jan echoed and then, summoning her courage added, "Listen, Kyle, about those coordinates; can we just say we both screwed up and leave it at that?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth, partner," he said, smiling with relief.

They reached out to each other, holding hands and looking into each other's eyes. No other words of apology were necessary. They continued on, Jan switching frequencies as they neared the hangar.

"Landing control, this is shuttle _Black Talon_ requesting clearance to land."

There was a brief pause and then the surprised voice of Puan Gell came out of the speakers.

"Commander Ors? Is that you?"

"Me and Kyle both, Puan."

"Oh my, I… please excuse me, I wasn't expecting you to be in that ship and I… welcome back to you both. But where's the _Crow _and why are you in that shuttle?"

Looking to each other and smiling amusedly, Jan gestured for Kyle to go ahead and answer.

"We'll have to tell you later, Puan. Right now, we need a space to park this thing."

"Just a moment," the Quarren said, "go ahead and use slot twenty. It's so good to hear your voices. It's been so long."

"For us too, Puan," Jan said, "by the way, have you heard from Mon Mothma?"

There was another pause before the landing bay officer replied, "No, should I have?"

Jan looked to Kyle who shrugged at the Quarren's reply.

"Um, well, maybe not," she said, "Kyle and I are just back from an assignment and… well, forget it for now. We'll see you shortly.

Maneuvering into the massive hangar, the shuttle's wings moving up to their stowed position, Jan guided it towards the designated spot.

"Kyle, are you seeing what I'm not seeing?"

"If you're not seeing the reception committee we both expected, then yes."

The two of them exchanged another confused glance.

"We _did_ authenticate," Jan mused, "you'd think a message would've been relayed to Mon Mothma."

Kyle shrugged again. "For what it's worth, I'm not sensing anything unusual."

Wee Gee gave a short tweetle.

"That's true," the operative commented, "Weeg thinks she might just too busy to come and see us right now."

Looking no more satisfied by that answer than the seeming nonchalance of the activity in the hangar bay, Jan extended the landing struts and gently settled the craft onto the metal deck. Unstrapping from their seats and verifying the shutdown process was complete, the pair of humans accompanied by the droid moved down the boarding ramp and out on the floor of the hangar deck.

The smells and sounds attacked their senses all at once, the scent of arc welders, lubricants, and the low buzz of a dozen different conversations. But what struck the operatives as very surreal was that no one seemed to have noticed their arrival beyond a few curious glances. Seconds later, Puan came into view, breathing a bit heavily as he hurried over.

"Welcome back," the Quarren said, breathing a bit heavily.

"Thanks, Puan," Kyle said.

"It's good to be back," Jan added.

Wee Gee tootled a greeting of his own.

"So what's going on?" Jan asked, "It's so 'quiet' here."

"We thought a few more people might be interested to know we're back," Kyle added.

The Quarren looked puzzled. "I'm sorry; I don't think anyone meant to ignore you. It's just that, you've been gone a while and no one knew when you were returning."

The operatives took in the observation, understanding it, but still curious as to why even a medical team hadn't been waiting once they'd checked in.

"I did receive a call from Sickbay just before coming over here," Puan said, "Doctor Berth wants to see you both immediately.

"Well, at least we know someone cares," Kyle observed.

"Sorry," Puan offered.

"It's not your fault," Jan said by way of apology, "we should've made reservations."

All three of them laughed at that while Wee Gee gave a bleating tweetle.

"Well, we shouldn't keep the good doctor waiting," Kyle said, "guess we'll see you later, Puan."

"Hope everything goes okay," the Quarren said, "and again, welcome back."

The operatives acknowledged this with a pair of smiles and then, with Wee Gee in tow, left the hangar and took one of the repulsor scooters directly to Sickbay. They had no way of knowing what would happen next.


	33. Chapter 33: The Declaration

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall **

**Book 2, Part 2: Birth of a Jedi**

**Chapter 33: The Declaration**

* * *

A/N: My friends, when I first put virtual pen to paper and wrote Chapter 1 of this story, I knew this day would come and here it is, the final chapter. The feeling I have is bittersweet, glad 'cause I'm ending things on a high note, but said it's over just the same. As for all you who've diligently followed along as I've told this tale, I offer my heartfelt thanks for your patience through my absences as well as every single review.

So where do we go from here you might ask. Well, I've decided I'm going to take a break so I can get some other things I've been putting off done, including possibly writing my first published work. That being said, I want it made clear how much I enjoy fan-fiction writing and I encourage all of you who read this to explore your own writing talents to the fullest. Consider that the Jedi Knight category on Fan now boasts over 60 stories, having started out with a tenth that number.

So, let's get started with some shout outs and then I'll leave you to see what I've done. Until next time - Shanesnest

Manus Dei (Chapter 29): Well, things were getting to a head, so I was trying to keep to a schedule of post once a week. Jan definitely has the worst temper at times.

Manus Dei (Chapter 30): I was worried that I've used the beaten down and rise again theme more than once and it might not work, but it just felt like the right thing to do here. The timed statue puzzle is one of those annoying parts in the game that just aggravates you to death! Totally agree with the Kyle line, it's like let's get it done already!

Phygmalion: Me too! I hate overly ambiguous and dark endings (i.e. KOTOR 2). I liked having those scenes with Rahn, Morgan and the others as well, gives a kind of closure to things. Adding Revan was a last minute choice, but fun, as I've always wondered what he's really like. I tried to fill in what the game did not explain and I thought it made for Jan and Kyle to see the _Crow_ one last time. Ending this is gonna be hard, but also satisfying. Oh wow, I can just imagine the images! I found this one of the planets in the Star Wars universe and it's gorgeous! Thanks so much for the compliments! I really appreciate them!

Manus Dei (Chapter 31): The control mechanism for Jedi Knight are definitely a step back in light of how the later games worked. And like you, I really don't like timed puzzles! As someone else, Kyle is the Chuck Norris of Star Wars. You probably have heard the one about how when Chuck Norris goes swimming, he doesn't get wet, the water gets Chuck Norrised! I have seen mention of Kyle in other published Star Wars books, but only in small pieces. But really, you should know the Hurricane Ors can never be completely tamed!

Manus Dei: (Chapter 32): I always got a kick out of messing with Bastila in KOTOR 1! She's so easy to unsettle! I could not agree with you more about the Old Republic Jedi! There were so haughty and arrogant, it's no wonder the Order failed! My uncle, who was a Jesuit priest told me once, "we're men first". That's exactly what the Jedi forgot.

Ovall Aocrog: Yeah, it is a shame, but as it's been said, all good things must come to an end. I liked having Revan there, but you're right, how he got there is kind of a mystery. Could not agree with you more about KOTOR 2, the ending was HORRIBLE! Thanks so much for the compliment, I'm glad you've enjoyed this so much. I wished I'd thought of that line you came up with, it would have been perfect!

Nerwen Aldarion: Believe me, I feel your pain. I debated about Jan being able to see Morgan and the others, but I figured that since she's in the Valley, it'd make sense. As you said, I wanted to keep as faithful to the game as possible, so yeah I included the making of the statues. Everyone seemed really keen on that voice being Revan, so I decided that's who it was. Hoping you like the ending I've written.

Tinuviel Undomiel: Glad you liked it! But yes, I feel a lot like I did at the end of Book 1. Glad you liked Jan meeting Morgan so much, I'm glad I decided to include that. As I told your sister, everyone seemed to really want Revan, so it made sense to include him. Oh just wait'll you see what I've come up with!

A/N: Okay, then. Thanks as always for the reviews and comments! Please enjoy this last chapter and we'll see you down the road!

* * *

**New Republic Star Destroyer **_**Intrepid**_

**Sickbay**

**Several Minutes Later**

A surprise of sorts was waiting for Kyle and Jan when they entered the medical bay. Expecting to see Doctor Berth, they instead found…

"Ah, Commander Ors, Commander Katarn," said Tyrene Ghynner, "thank you for coming so promptly."

"Um, thanks," Kyle said, unable to hide his surprise.

"Doctor Ghynner, we were told Doctor Berth was waiting to see us," Jan said by way of explanation for their collective astonishment.

"He was called away just a few minutes ago," the doctor explained, "Now, I understand you two are just back from a mission. You look fairly well for the experience."

"Thanks," Kyle said, unable to stop himself from grinning slyly at Jan.

She threw a glare at him.

"Well, " the doctor said, gesturing, "Let's have a look at you just to be safe. If you'll both follow me…"

And so, the operatives were guided to separate examination rooms and, over the course of a little more than an hour, were checked over and tested for any diseases, infections and the like. The operatives also availed themselves of a shower and fresh clothes after the exam. Jan's cuts and bruises were treated while the medical droid attending Kyle found little wrong with him except some mild dehydration.

"Other than that," Dr. Ghynner said after reading over the report the droid printed out, "I'd say you're fit for duty, but I'd recommend rest first. There is a small, but fairly insignificant, drop in your T-cells."

"Sounds good," the operative commented, "I'll take care of it. Um, Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"How's Jan?"

Doctor Ghynner stared at Kyle for a moment, and then adjusted the display she carried.

"Some nasty bruising in her throat, along with a few cuts and contusions, but nothing I'm overly concerned about."

"Good," said the operative with a relieved sigh.

Just then, the shrill beep of an incoming call sounded from the display.

"Excuse me one moment."

The doctor stepped outside the exam room, but returned less than a minute later.

"Looks like your rest will have to wait for now. Mon Mothma just called. She wants to see you and Commander Ors right away."

Kyle nodded, feeling a bit relieved that the call had finally come. Once Doctor Ghynner had signed off on he and Jan, the operatives left Sickbay, pausing in the hallway just outside the doors.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better," Jan said with a smile, her face scrubbed clean of the dirt and grime that had collected on it, "how about you?"

"Fine," he said, "well, physically I'm fine, but…"

"I know," she interrupted, "I feel weird too."

Wee Gee, who had patiently waited with Kyle during his exam, drew the operatives' attention with a sharp whistle.

"Guess we'd better go," Jan said and Kyle nodded.

* * *

**New Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Mon Mothma's Briefing Room**

**Ten Minutes Later**

Standing before the double doors, the operatives hesitated. Neither one knew how to voice what exactly it was they were feeling, a kind of uneasiness.

"This is silly," Jan commented, though her voice was not confident, "we should just go in."

"Probably," Kyle responded, "but something just doesn't feel right."

It was Wee Gee who acted, reaching out his precision arm to hit the call button on the control panel next to the doors.

"Yes?"

Jan looked to Kyle, motioning for him to answer.

"Um, Mon Mothma? It's Kyle. I have Jan here with me. You summoned us?"

"Ah yes," the cultured voice said from the small speaker, "please come in."

The twin doors slid apart and the operatives plus Wee Gee moved inside, the doors closing behind them and casting the small group into total darkness.

"What the…!" Kyle exclaimed

"What's going on?' Jan called out.

And then the lights rose, gradually so as not to assault their eyes, but nothing could keep the massive shout from assaulting their ears.

"WELCOME BACK!"

Both operatives were dumbstruck at the huge crowd standing before them. Detaching herself and stepping forward, Mon Mothma was resplendent in her white senatorial robes, the grin on her face almost as big as everyone else's.

"Kyle, Jan, it's good to have you back. I assume your mission was a success?"

The operatives looked to each other and then nodded.

"Jerec is gone," Kyle announced.

"And the Valley is safe," Jan finished.

That brought on another loud cheer as Mon Mothma put a hand on each of their shoulders.

"I cannot begin to describe how pleased I am with this news. Congratulations to both of you and you too, Wee Gee. I hope you will forgive this little deception of ours."

And that's when the operatives realized they'd been tricked, their mouths dropping open. And then Kyle was shaking his head and laughing.

"I should've known! Puan, Doctor Ghynner, they were both in on it, weren't they?"

Mon Mothma nodded.

"Guess we got played, " Jan commented, "but I suppose I don't mind that much."

"There will be an official ceremony later to commend you both," Mon Mothma said, "but for now, I invite you to join our little party here."

And with that, she stepped aside and the crowd surged forward, surrounding the operatives. The first to reach them was Wexter. The old man's lip was trembling and his eyes showed strong emotion.

"I knew you two'd be back," he said, trying to keep a stiff upper lip, "I just knew it."

He hugged them both tightly, a few tears sliding down his cheeks.

"We're glad to see you too, Wexter," Jan said.

"Although," Kyle said a bit sheepishly, "we've got some bad news about the Crow."

The old man waved the comment away. "You can tell me later. This is a party and no place for bad news."

Smiling gratefully, Jan and Kyle turned just in time as Restall and Plana swept them both off their feet.

"Welcome back!" the golden-skinned woman said, "we've missed you both so much!"

"We're glad you're back safe," the golden-skinned man added, "it's too quiet around the ship without you two here."

The operatives both laughed and were, in time, set down on their feet. The next to come forward was Chief Brolly, along with Mach Farcon and Atarn Daman.

"Welcome back," said Mach Farcon.

"Good to see you both back safe," added Atarn Daman.

"You look pretty good just having come back from a mission," commented Brolly, "how do you feel?"

"Just fine, Chief," Kyle said, "although the shield got wrecked."

"Wrecked? How bad?"

"Lightsaber strike fried the whole works."

"Oh, that's no problem," said Atarn Daman.

"We've built a new one since you left," added Mach Farcon, "a better one."

"Will you two ever learn to be quiet?" Brolly growled, "I was planning on telling Kyle that myself."

"Oh," said Mach Farcon, "sorry boss."

"Nice job, dummy," said Atarn Daman, "Now you're in for it."

"Well, so are you."

"Am not.

"Are too.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Chief?" Kyle asked, "wanna borrow my lightsaber?"

"Don't tempt me," Brolly answered, then to the two technicians, "will you two cut that out! You're giving me a migraine!"

The trio of men was absorbed into the crowd as another group approached.

"We heard you came back in a different ship," said Catiene Tails.

"Did something happen to the _Crow_?" added Luntic Pandora.

Kyle looked to Jan who nodded to the two women.

"I'm afraid so. She's gone."

A sort of silence descended even in the midst of so much merry making.

"Oh no," said Luntic, "it's really gone?"

Jan nodded again.

"Y'know," said Catiene, "for all we complained about it, the two of us kinda liked that old rustbucket."

"There was nothing we could do," Kyle said, his voice carrying the remembrance of what had happened.

"Well," said Luntic, "the important thing is, you're both back safe.

"That's right," Catiene agreed, "a ship can always be replaced."

Both technicians smiled and hugged the operatives, then moved aside to allow the third figure to approach.

"So you made it," said Ovall Aocrog, a small smile on his face.

"It wasn't easy," Kyle said, "but yes, we did it. Jerec is gone forever and the Valley is safe."

"And good riddance too," Jan added, "if that blasted Twi'lek Boc had tried to touch me one more time…"

The three of them chuckled at the comment.

"We'll talk more later," Ovall said, "but I just wanted to say congratulations and welcome back."

He shook hands with the operatives and then melted into the crowd. Next up were Commander Thonas, Fensta and Pygmalion.

"You, sir," Kyle said to Pygmalion, "are a certified genius. That hyperspace route couldn't have worked better.

Jan nodded, reaching forward to shake the man's hand heartily. "Thank you so much."

Blushing a little at the effusive praise, Pygmalion smiled.

"I'm glad I could help."

"Fensta, Commander," Jan said to the other two, "Kyle and I appreciate _your_help as well. We almost made it undetected.

"What went wrong?" asked Commander Thonas, his expression mirroring Fensta's.

"We ran into a trio of Star Destroyers hovering over the planet, "Kyle explained, "They seemed to have a problem with us dropping in. I have no idea why.

Everyone laughed and then Fensta commented, "You did call ahead, didn't you?"

Snapping his fingers, Kyle responded, "I knew there was something I had forgotten."

That evoked more laughter as the three men exchanged handshakes with the operatives before moving to the side and letting Manus Dei come forward.

"I still think the mission was crazy, but I'm just as glad to have been wrong about things not working out."

Jan shook the man's hand while Kyle laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You could just as well have been right, believe me."

"It was no cakewalk," Jan added, "that's for sure."

"Glad you're both back safe," Manus Dei said, moving to let Bjrn Fallqvist and Dav Flamerock to approach.

"You two," Kyle said, "I can't begin to tell you how much your overview of Ruusan helped."

"_I_ just wish you have conveyed a bit better how rocky it is," Jan quipped.

"It didn't exactly look like a vacation spot," commented Bjrn.

"Unless you're into mountain climbing," added Dav.

"In any case," Kyle said, "thank you both."

"We were glad to help," said Dav with a smile.

"Welcome back and congratulations," added Bjrn, his grin no less wide.

As the crowd absorbed them, the jovial face of Elias Berth appeared as he walked up to Kyle and Jan.

"Y'know," he began, "I have the strangest sense of déjà vu right now."

"Really?" Jan answered sarcastically.

"It's your imagination, Doc," Kyle added.

The three of them stared at each other for a long moment and then Berth hugged them both, the emotion he was feeling evident in his voice.

"I'm so glad you're both back safe."

The operatives returned the hug, but Kyle was unable to keep himself from teasing the physician a little.

"So does this mean I've lost my reserved bed in Sickbay?"

Berth stared at him and then laughed.

"You, sir," he said, "are terrible. And mark my words; you _will_ be my patient again."

"Not if I can help it," the operative returned.

"Give me 20 credits and a plasma hammer, and I can make sure you see him again real soon," Jan teased.

"Hey!"

More laughter followed the joke as Berth clapped Kyle on the shoulder and hugged Jan one more time before moving away.

And then, three women came forward, two of them with wide smiles on their faces. However, it was the taller of the three who came forward first.

"Welcome back," said Zetton Wineglass, "I'm glad you're both safe."

Jan responded by enveloping the woman in a hug. "I'm glad to see you too."

"That goes double," Kyle added, "you've become a really valuable part of our team, Wineglass."

"Thank you," she said sincerely, "I'm glad I could be of help."

Wineglass stood to the side as Tinuviel and Nerwen rushed forward, hugging the operatives strongly.

"We're so glad you're back," said Nerwen.

"We really got worried," added Tinuviel.

"You weren't the only ones worrying," Jan said by way of reply.

"It got pretty intense," Kyle added.

"But you're back now, so everything's okay," said Tinuviel.

"And you took care of the bad guys," added Nerwen.

Both operatives nodded as the expressions on the twin's face got serious.

"We overhead about the _Crow_," said Nerwen.

"We're sorry she's gone," added Tinuviel.

There was a pause and then,

"Well, to be truthful, we're not really that sad about it," said Tinuviel.

"It is a shame and all, but it was a pretty ugly ship," added Nerwen.

Kyle and Jan looked to each other and both began laughing.

"What?" the twins said together.

Jan came forward and hugged one, then the other.

"Thank you," she said.

"What for?" the twins asked, looking confused.

"I was kinda upset about losing the _Crow_," Jan said, "but you're right. It was an ugly ship."

"Not to mention a real pain to keep running," Kyle added.

"Just don't tell Wexter we said that," Jan finished.

Tinuviel and Nerwen mimed zipping their lips shut and throwing away the key.

"And I want to thank you both," Kyle said, coming forward and taking one of the twin's hands in each of his, "for… for… well, for a lot of things. I… don't really have the words, but…"

"We know," said Nerwen.

"We can tell," added Tinuviel.

"Is that right?" Kyle asked, eyeing both skeptically.

"I told you they were psychic," said Jan and the quartet laughed. Then, the twins exchanged glances.

"Listen, Jan," Tinuviel began, "do you mind if we borrow Kyle for a while?"

"There's something we need to ask him," added Nerwen.

"Y'know, I am standing right here," Kyle said, looking a little put out, "if you want to talk to me, just ask."

"Go ahead," Jan said, a sly smile on her face, making a show of gesturing to the twins, "I hereby turn hiss leash over to you."

Kyle started to say something, but Tinuviel and Nerwen grabbed his arms and took the operative away.

* * *

"Okay, you two, where are we going?"

"Right here," the two of them said together as they stepped into the corridor, letting go of his arms as the door to Mon Mothma's briefing room closed behind them. It made the space so suddenly quiet that it was almost eerie. However, the operative soon found his focus totally occupied by the twins, who looked at him intensely.

"Kyle, we want to ask you something…" began Nerwen.

"And we want you to tell us the truth," finished Tinuviel.

Normally, he would have responded right away, but something about the tone the twins were using made Kyle hesitate. He wondered what exactly what it was they wanted to know.

_One way to find out, I suppose._

"All right," he said levelly, "what is it?

"How do you feel about Jan?" they asked together.

The question was so straightforward and surprising that the operative's mind went blank for a moment.

_Where the heck did that come from? And since when have those two been interested in my personal life? _

He realized a second later that the answer to the second question was obvious; they'd been interested since forever. Still their question had his mind whirling, searching for an answer to give them. Finally, Kyle decided to go for the easy and safe one.

"Sure I like her. She's my friend and partner."

Tinuviel and Nerwen's eyes seemed to bore into him.

"That's not what we mean," began Nerwen.

"And you know it," added Tinuviel.

The harshly spoken words left the operative felt a little confused, the realization of what the twins wanted him to say becoming clear after a long moment.

"Look, ladies…" he began.

"Answer… the question," the twins said forcefully.

A part of Kyle felt like telling the twins that this was none of their business. Whatever was between him and Jan was just that, between _them._ But the larger part of him, which wondered at the intensity and forcefulness of the seeming interrogation, debated answering, wondering if…

"It has to stay between us," he responded flatly.

The twins' expressions from serious intent to something like incredulity.

"You know us better than that, Kyle," said Nerwen.

"We've never violated a confidence," added Tinuviel, "besides, Jan is our friend too."

"We would never do _anything_ to hurt her," declared Nerwen.

"Ever," concluded Tinuviel.

Hearing the conviction in their voices, the operative nodded, understand in his heart that he could trust these two.

"I _do _care for her," he said, "and as more than just friends. I mean, Jan… well.. she means a great deal to me."

Unable to bare the twins' gazes any longer, Kyle lowered his head, face practically burning from the deep flush that had crept from his cheeks all the way to his ears. Neither Tinuviel nor Nerwen said anything for a long moment, although both were grinning widely as they exchanged looks.

"We were right," whispered Nerwen to her sister.

"I'm so glad," said Tinuviel.

And with that, they came forward and hugged Kyle.

"Thank you for being honest with us," said Nerwen.

"We'll never tell another living soul," added Tinuviel, "but you should think about telling Jan."

And then they were gone, the door opening to admit them back into the party as a shaken Kyle Katarn caught his breath and stared at the blank wall directly opposite where he was, his mind in a jumble.

_Why had they wanted to know? Had they known all along? _All these questions and more chased each other through his mind. In time, he decided to return to the party and try and forget what had just happened. The whole thing seemed surreal. And no sooner had he crossed through the doors than Caston Droum, his oldest friend since his days aboard the _New Hope_, came up to him.

"There you are. I was worried you'd disappeared to parts unknown."

"Well, you know how it is being a celebrity and all," Kyle joked, grateful to Caston for providing the opportunity to rejoin the "normal" world, "Adoring fans, news media, you know the drill."

Caston laughed at him, and then threw an arm around the operative's shoulders.

"Your wit has grown sharper over time, my friend. But you forget who you're talking to. Now, come and let's have a drink together."

"If you're serving, then I'm drinking," Kyle replied with a grin, going along with his friend as they made their way to a table where Caston had a large flask of his special juri juice ready to pour. After toasting each other, both men took a hearty pull.

"Oh, wow," Kyle said, staring into his glass, "I don't know how you do it, Caston, but this stuff is the best!"

"A product of research, experiments and a certain panache for the best of liquid libations, my friend."

Not quite understanding what the man had said, Kyle stared at him for a moment and then took another pull of his drink.

* * *

But as time went on and the party continued, the conversation with Tinuviel and Nerwen kept returning to him, his mind seemingly unable to let go of it. There seemed no real reason behind it. Jan wasn't even nearby. As people had come and gone, the operatives had become separated from each other, encircled by different groups of people. The food and drink flowed freely all about them as better than a dozen conversations had the room in a continual buzz.

Kyle was sitting with Caston, Fensta, Pygmalion, Dav Flamerock, Manus Dei and Doctor Berth when he caught sight of Jan. She was with Tinuviel and Nerwen and laughing at something the twins had just said. Wexter had an arm across her shoulders and seemed to be arguing with Catiene and Luntic. Wineglass was silently observing it all, but grinning nonetheless. Just then, Jan turned to the taller woman and, grabbing her hand, pulled her over. The archivists' face dissolved into laughter as Jan said something to her.

_She looks so happy._

And so she did. Though he was no introvert by any means, Jan seemed to be so much at ease than Kyle felt he was. She talked, joked and laughed so easily with everyone, even Mon Mothma, who was normally unflappable. And while he couldn't quite put a finger on it, the way some of the men about Jan came close and exchanged hugs with her, it made him feel uncomfortable.

_But why? It's a party! People are happy to see us back safe. So why should it bug me when another guy hugs her? It's not like I own her or anything._

"_But how do you feel about her?" _came the question in his mind, the echo of Tinuviel and Nerwen's voice in it.

_How I feel or don't feel shouldn't matter. Jan is my friend, a close friend to be sure, but that's it. I have no claim on her._

And yet, as he continued to watch, that uncomfortable feeling grew more and more.

"Kyle, my friend," said Caston Droum, "why so downcast? You should be happy."

Caught by surprise, the operative smiled automatically as he addressed his friend.

"Sorry, Caston, got lost in thought there."

"Is something bothering you?

"Not really," Kyle said.

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"No," the operative began and then added, "Well, maybe it's just post-mission stress, given what happened and all."

"Well, from what I've heard," Caston replied, "you faced down a serious threat. But don't worry. You've accomplished your mission and came back safe. Things can only get better."

Kyle nodded and his friend turned away, looked over at Jan. Commander Thonas was there now, enveloping her in a bear hug. Seeing that, Kyle clenched his hand into fists, but upon realizing it he'd done so, forced his hands to open.

_What's wrong with me? Why am I acting like this? I'm being a fool!_

And yet, as another man approached Jan, Kyle could not deny the feeling growing inside him. He stood up suddenly.

"Commander Katarn?" Pygmalion said curiously, "something wrong?"

Not wanting the man to see how he was feeling, Kyle forced himself to smile.

"Nothing really, Pygmalion, just gotta hit the 'fresher. I'll be right back."

Making his way through the crowd took time as several hands reached out to touch a shoulder, slap him on the back or shake his hand, but eventually, Kyle gained the corridor outside the room, the music, shouts and other noise dying away the moment the doors closed.

* * *

"So what exactly happened to the _Crow_?" queried Wineglass, "that is, if you don't mind me asking."

Jan heaved a sigh.

"It's not a terribly pleasant topic, but I suppose I'll have to tell the story eventually. Actually, let's get Kyle over here. He was the last to fly her."

She looked about for the operative, but could not spot him. True, it was a dense crowd, but with Kyle's beard, Jan felt certain she'd be able to find him.

Noticing Pygmalion, Caston and Doctor Berth along with some others, she moved that way.

"Hey!" she called, "any of you seen Kyle?"

"He said he was heading for the 'fresher," replied Pygmalion, "should be back any minute."

"Great," she said in a disappointed voice, "Katarn and his perfect timing."

She turned to Wineglass.

"Guess I'll have to tell you what I can from my end of things."

And so she did, describing how the Dark Jedi had captured her and Kyle had come to the rescue.

"But it wasn't easy," she said, "these Dark Jedi were really powerful and this one Kyle faced, his name was Maw, was really cruel."

Skipping over how Kyle had killed the Dark Jedi, Jan explained how Jerec had tried to tempt the operative to kill her.

"You're kidding," said Tinuviel, eyes wide.

"Were you scared?" added Nerwen.

"Terrified," Jan answered, "but then, Kyle just turned off his saber and said, 'no'."

"You mean he refused?" asked Wineglass.

Jan nodded.

"We should've known," said Nerwen.

"Kyle would never hurt you," added Tinuviel.

Jan responded with a smile, although she remembered well how things had actually gone. She proceeded to tell how Jerec had used a Force power to throw Kyle towards the cargo ship and how it had begun falling towards the floor of the canyon.

"I thought Kyle was finished," she said, "and then, this little shape comes flying out from underneath and a few seconds later, I realize it's the _Crow_."

"Oh wow," said Catiene.

"So Kyle got her away then?" asked Luntic.

"Not really," Jan corrected, "when the cargo ship hit the ground and exploded, the blast wave knocked the _Crow_ off course. Kyle tried to correct, but there just wasn't enough time. The _Crow_ hit this one tower of rock and the impact took the left wing."

"Oh no, what a disaster," said Luntic.

"No wonder it crashed," added Catiene.

"I guess the power planet got damaged and eventually exploded. By the time we found her, nothing was left except the shell."

"Oh Jan," said Wineglass, "what a terrible thing to have happen. I'm sorry."

"Thanks, but as I was reminded earlier, a ship can be replaced."

"That's true," said Catiene,

"And the _Crow_ wasn't exactly the most ideal of ships," said Luntic and then raised a hand to her mouth, "I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have said that."

Jan waved the apology away.

"Don't worry about it. You're right. The _Crow_ was far from ideal, but I'd be lying if I said I'm not going to miss it just a little."

Looking around, Jan noticed that Kyle hadn't come back yet.

_Where in space is he?_

She walked over to where Caston was sipping delicately from a glass.

"Have you seen Kyle?"

"Not in the last few minutes. Is there a problem?"

"Well, Pygmalion said he was headed to the 'fresher. I'm starting to wonder if he fell in."

Caston smiled at the joke, then said, "I confess I too, am wondering where Kyle has gone to. He seemed worried about something earlier."

"Worried?" Jan echoed.

"It's just a guess on my part and Kyle said there was nothing wrong. But I've known him long enough to know when he's not exactly telling the truth."

Jan sighed, her thoughts matching Caston's words. At the same time, she wondered exactly what could be bothering Kyle.

"I'd better go find him," she said, "just in case he really did fall in."

Caston nodded and Jan moved to the twin doors, her mind already puzzling at what was wrong with Kyle. Stepping outside, she looked down the corridor in both directions, realizing she had no idea where to start looking. And then a thought came to her.

_If something really _is_ bothering him, then there's one place he'd likely go._

She headed off to find a repulsor scooter.

* * *

**New Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Maintenance Hatch #14**

Kyle sat on the lip of the massive hatch, staring out the transparisteel at the sea of stars slowing moving past. It amazed him, and not for the first time, how the view here was always different from the time before. Nebulae, gas clouds, asteroids, all of these and more worked together to paint a new and spectacular picture with each viewing.

_What am I doing here? Everyone is celebrating and happy, so why aren't I?_

The answer to his self-imposed question was something he already knew, but just couldn't quite admit to himself.

_I'm making a big deal out of nothing! Besides, if what I said to Tinuviel and Nerwen earlier is true, then why don't I _do _something about it?_

And yet, even as he thought of doing so, the idea of it filled the operative with a fearful anticipation. This seemed neither the time nor the place to approach Jan and talk to her.

_But if not now, when?_

So into the conversation he was having with himself, Kyle never heard the approaching footsteps until the voice of their owner rang out.

"Here you are."

He looked up to see Jan standing a short distance away, hands on hips, eyeing him speculatively, a disappointed look on her face. The operative wanted to say something to her, but his throat seemed to have suddenly gone dry.

"Why'd you disappear like that? I've been waiting for you, and you know I don't like to be kept waiting."

She expected him to chuckle at the joke, but Kyle just kept staring, the expression on his face varying between confused and uncertain.

He knew he was going to have to answer the question. In fact, he was rather curious himself. Exactly how was he going to explain his disappearance?

"I… I just needed some air," he said, waving a hand, "it was getting a little close in there."

Jan gave him a sour smile even as she shook her head. "Kyle, that room is over 50 feet deep. You could have a hundred more people in there and it still wouldn't be 'close.'"

Realizing she'd seen right through his flimsy attempt at an excuse, the operative tried to come up with a better one.

"Okay, it wasn't that… I just…"

Jan came forward and took a seat next to him.

"Look, quit stalling and tell me what's bothering you."

_Sithspit! She knows!_

"Bothering me?" he said a bit too quickly, "what makes you think something's bothering me?"

Jan just stared at him silently, her eyes on his. Time passed.

Unable to meet her gaze any longer, Kyle turned away and stood up.

"Listen, why don't we go back? You're right about me leaving suddenly and…"

"Why are you running away from me?"

He stopped, turned to look over his shoulder. Jan was still sitting on the hatch, looking steadily at him.

"Running away? What are you talking about?"

"You tell me, Kyle," she responded.

Turning completely around to face her, the operative felt his heart begin to beat rapidly as his mind whirled, trying to figure out what to say next.

"I just needed some air, Jan, that's all. Nothing is bothering me and I am _not_ running away, okay?"

She shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" he returned, surprising himself at how annoyed his voice sounded.

Jan gave a little laugh, seemingly unaffected. "Kyle, if I were anyone else, this little game of yours would work. But I know you too well. Something's bothering you, something big enough that you're afraid to talk about it. You can try to hide it all you want, but don't try and play me like some rube. "

He knew she was right. But the rebellious part of him still didn't want to give up the fight.

"What makes you think you know _anything_ about me?"

The moment the words left his lips, Kyle closed his eyes, wishing he could take them back.

_What in the nine hells is wrong with me? I had no right to say that to her! _

Feeling disgusted with himself and afraid of how Jan would react, Kyle watched as she got up and walked towards him. Closing his eyes, he waited for the slap he knew was coming. Instead, a hand grabbed his chin in a firm, almost painful, grip. It was upon opening his eyes that he saw Jan's face, inches away, anger in her eyes.

"_That_ was uncalled for and downright mean, Katarn."

Her words were like a knife inside him, but Kyle knew he deserved every bit of pain he felt. Who did he think he was saying something like that to someone he claimed he cared for?

"I'm sorry," he said desperately, "I… I didn't mean to say that. I'm so sorry, Jan."

**** Beginning strains of "Breakaway" by Kelly Clarkson**

He squeezed his eyes shut; feeling close to tears, wishing Jan _would_ slap him. At least then, he wouldn't have to feel so much hurt inside. Only peripherally did he realize she had let go. Surprised at the action, he opened his eyes and saw that Jan had moved back a few steps.

"Now, will you _please_ tell me what's going on?"

He heard no anger in her voice as she spoke, only a fierce determination to know what was wrong with him.

_I have to tell her. I can't let things go on as they are._

But when the operative opened his mouth to speak, the words refused to come. Closing his eyes in frustration, Kyle tried hard to come up with something, anything to try and explain himself to Jan. But it was as if he'd forgotten how to speak at all.

It was upon opening his eyes that Kyle felt something move through him. Jan seemed to have taken on a new appearance, almost as if he was seeing her with new eyes. And what he saw made the operative determined. No matter what it took, he was going to tell her, to voice that which had dealt on his heart for so long.

**Grew up in a small town and when the rain would fall down,**

**I'd just stare out my window.**

"All right, I'll tell you. But would you please sit down first?"

"Why?"

_Oh boy, this is really going to be hard._

He searched his mind for the words to explain and finally decided to just tell her what he was feeling.

**Dreaming of what could be**

**And if I'd end up happy **

**I would pray…**

"Because, I don't think I can do this with you standing right in front of me."

Jan gave him a quizzical look, obviously puzzled by the answer. Nevertheless, she moved to sit on the hatch and crossed her legs, eyes on him.

"All right, Kyle, I'm sitting, so what is it already?"

_Here goes, _he thought, _please let me have the strength to tell her._

"Jan," he began, "this is something I've wanted to tell you for a while now, but it never seemed to be the right time or place. Either we were on a mission or fighting about something or…"

He paused, mind suddenly blank.

**Trying hard to reach out, but when I tried to speak out**

**Felt like no one could hear me**

Seeing how Kyle was struggling, Jan softened her face and when she spoke; her voice had a soothing quality to it.

"Just take it easy. Tell me at your own pace."

**Wanted to belong here**

**But something felt so wrong here**

**So I prayed, I could break away**

Looking at her, Kyle had a sudden revelation.

_She really _does _know me, doesn't she?_

He began again.

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**

**I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky**

**And I'd make a wish**

**Take a chance **

**Make a change **

**And break away**

"Jan, you and I started off on opposite sides and then the next thing I knew, we had become friends. Everything was so strange, all that I'd known and believed was turned on its ear, the Empire I'd taken an oath to fight for was revealed as the cause of my father's death and the Rebels I'd been taught to hate the ones who were fighting for justice. My worldview was completely shattered, but when I went to pick up the pieces, I found that I wasn't alone. A lot of people were there to help me, but chief amongst them was you."

He paused for a breath.

**Out of the darkness and into the sun**

**But I won't forget all the ones that I love**

**Take a risk**

**Take a chance **

**Make a change **

**And break away**

"Time and again we'd argue and fight and yet, every single time, we'd find a way to resolve things. I learned to see you not only as my friend, but as someone I could really trust. I've wondered more than once why that is, and that led me to realize that you had become important to me, someone I liked being with and talking to. You're not always the easiest person to get along with, but when things got really bad between us and I went on that mission with Luke, I finally understood how much of a part of my life you were and are today. When I thought Jerec had killed you, my heart hurt so much. I knew I had to finish the mission in any case, but the idea of going on without you was really hard."

He paused again, trying to come up with the next part of his speech.

**Wanna feel the warm breeze, sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean **

"Kyle," Jan asked, her cheeks slightly flushed, "what are you trying to tell me? Just say it."

**Get onboard a fast train**

**Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)**

**And break away**

The operative drew in a deep breath. _This_ was the time, he decided, _this_ was the place. No more stalling, no more waiting. Looking deeply into her eyes, he spoke the words from his heart.

"I love you, Jan."

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**

**I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky**

**And I'd make a wish**

**Take a chance **

**Make a change **

**And break away**

The silence that descended was deafening in its complete absence of sound. Jan's mouth had dropped open in surprise at Kyle's pronouncement and her eyes had widened, but then both slowly returned to normal although she said nothing in response. Kyle was silent as well, having nothing else to say, waiting for an answer from her, stomach knotted tightly and his heart beating so hard he felt it might burst depending on what she said.

Uncrossing her legs and getting up, Jan walked towards Kyle until their toes nearly touched. She looked deeply into his eyes as if searching for something and then her arms went about his waist, a sly smile coming to her lips.

"So you're in love with me, huh?"

Staring back at her, mouth suddenly dry and heart feeling as if a hand was tightly holding it, Kyle nodded.

"Yes, I am."

The sly smile on her face slowly grew into an accepting one.

"Good; because I'm in love with you too."

**Out of the darkness and into the sun**

**I won't forget all the ones that I love**

**Take a risk**

**Take a chance **

**Make a change **

**And break away**

Kyle felt as if all time had just stopped. Jan's words rang in his head over and over. And then everything started up again and he was holding her and lifting her off her feet, grinning hugely at her. Placing her hands on his shoulders, Jan smiled down at him, but was unable to resist a remark.

"Took you long enough to tell me."

**Building with a hundred floors, swinging around revolving doors**

**Maybe I don't know where they'll take me, but…**

Kyle's laugh was full of joy as he set her down and then hugged her tight before pulling back so he could kiss her. Feeling his lips on hers, Jan sensed her own heart beating wildly, insides leaping for joy at the declaration. It was in the midst of the kiss that she felt something wet touch her cheek. Breaking the kiss, an expression of concern came to her face as she saw the tears cascading down his face.

"Kyle, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head, trying, but failing to stop the tears, "nothing at all. I'm just really happy right now. I really love you, Jan, and I can't stop…"

**Gotta keep moving on, moving**

**Fly away, break away**

His voice trailed off, too choked with emotion to continue. She responded by touching his face gently, wiping away the tears and then kissing him again.

"I love you too, Kyle," she said and then realized she was also crying.

_I don't care, _she thought, _I'm too happy to worry about such things. I won't keep my heart closed anymore._

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**

**Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye**

**I gotta take a risk**

**Take a chance **

**Make a change **

**And break away**

And then she felt Kyle gently touching her face, his fingers wiping away her tears.

Looking at each other, both laughed.

"If everyone could see us right now," Jan joked.

"Perish the thought," Kyle said and then they were kissing again, holding each other tightly. Without speaking, they half-walked, half stumbled to the hatch, sitting down a bit awkwardly as they continued to kiss, arms wrapped around each other. So involved was the pair that neither heard the low giggling from the hatchway leading into the room.

**Out of the darkness and into the sun**

**But I won't forget the place I come from**

**I gotta take a risk**

**Take a chance **

**Make a change **

**And break away**

**Break away**

**Break away**

* * *

Tinuviel and Nerwen risked another look around the lip of the hatch_._

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" Nerwen whispered fiercely to her sister.

"I know! I know!" Tinuviel replied, one hand covering her mouth lest Kyle or Jan should hear, "following them _was_ a good idea after all."

"You two realize how much trouble we'll be in if they discover us here," said Wineglass, eyes darting between the twins and the scene inside.

"She's right, you know," rumbled Restall, "Jan won't be pleased with any of us."

"Then why did you agree to come along?" asked Plana, giving the golden-skinned man a sour smile.

"Ssshhh!" both twins hissed, "they're going to hear us!"

* * *

Jan had her arms around her arms around Kyle's neck while his were buried in her hair, sending small shockwaves of pleasure through her body. Their senses were nearly overloaded in what each felt from the other. It was only through one of those pauses in between the kisses that the sound reached them.

Lips parting with a small "pop", the operatives looked at each other curiously.

"You hear something?" he asked.

"Maybe," she responded, "can you sense anything?"

Closing his eyes, Kyle concentrated.

* * *

"What are they doing now?" asked Plana.

"Did they hear us?" asked a worried Restall.

"If they did," declared Wineglass, "Kyle will probably kill us if Jan doesn't do it first."

The twins chanced another look, and then turned to the others.

"They're not doing anything right now," reported Tinuviel.

"They're just sitting there," added Nerwen.

* * *

As Kyle opened his eyes, Jan could almost anticipate what he was going to say.

"We've got company," he said in a low voice.

"How many?" she hissed back.

"Five, I think, just outside," he answered.

Shaking her head, Jan was nonetheless smiling.

"I knew we wouldn't be able to keep this secret for long, but jeez! Who needs enemies when you've got friends like these?"

"I was going to tell you about a conversation I had earlier with Tinuviel and Nerwen," Kyle said, "but I think you can guess what they wanted to know."

Jan nodded.

"So, _partner_," Kyle said, grinning slyly at her, "How do you want to handle this?"

Jan's return smile was devilish. "I think I have an idea, as long as it not against any Jedi principles."

"I don't see Luke or Ovall anywhere around," he responded, "Let's do it."

"Kiss me first," Jan ordered.

"As my lady wishes," Kyle said, smiling as he leaned forward. Jan's lips were like the sweetest honey and the touch of her hands as she held him was electrifying.

* * *

"Well?" asked Restall, his tone conveying his increasing worry.

"Calm down," Plana said to him, although her face showed concern as well.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Wineglass offered.

"I don't hear anything, do you?" asked Nerwen of her sister.

"Nothing," confirmed Tinuviel, "maybe we should…"

The _snap-hiss _of a lightsaber activating echoed out into the hall, followed by Jan's shouted warning.

"Tinuviel! Nerwen! And whoever else is out there, you are _so_ dead!"

Realizing they'd been caught, the group of eavesdroppers turned to run, but not before Kyle's form flashed out into the corridor, lightsaber in hand. Jan arrived seconds later, barehanded, but with a glare on her face as deadly as any weapon.

"Hold it!" she called and, fortunately, Tinuviel, Nerwen and the others did as they were told. All wore expressions of dismay at being caught.

"So," Jan intoned, arms crossed over her chest, "what do you all have to say for yourselves?"

There was a long pause as the group exchanged looks, no seeming to know what to say. It was Wineglass who finally spoke.

"Um… Congratulations?"

Jan looked to Kyle, who still held his lightsaber at the ready.

"Whaddya think?"

He looked to each face and then, with a flick of his thumb, deactivated the glowing blade.

"I'd say we're even and thank you, Wineglass."

The archivist's expression grew hopeful as did the twins.

"Would you accept our apology?" asked Tinuviel.

"We didn't mean to snoop," added Nerwen.

"Yes, you did," replied Jan, softening her tone so as not to frighten them anymore, "but I forgive you."

"We only did it because we care, Jan," said Plana.

"We all want the best for you and Kyle," added Restall.

The operatives exchanged glances and then Jan extended her hands. Tinuviel and Nerwen reached for them and found themselves yanked forward into an embrace.

"You two are a couple of wonderful busybodies," Jan said, "thanks for caring."

The twins both felt tears coming to their eyes as they hugged her back.

"Congratulations, Kyle," said Restall, coming over to shake the operative's hand.

"I'm happy for you," added Plana, embracing him.

"You know we all care you for you, Jan," Wineglass was saying as the two women exchanged a hug, "and Kyle, too."

"Believe me," Jan said, "Kyle and I both know that."

"Absolutely," he added, offering Wineglass a hug, which she accepted.

"So what happened to your lightsaber?" Nerwen asked, after hugging the operative.

"It's not the same one," added Tinuviel, receiving her hug in turn.

"I'll give you the fully story later on," Kyle answered, "but it was through a great sacrifice that I got this one after mine was destroyed."

The twins looked at him with wide eyes, minds trying to imagine what had happened.

"Jan," said Plana as she hugged the smaller woman, "I couldn't be happier for you."

"Me too," said Restall.

"Thank you both," Jan replied with a smile.

"Well," said Kyle, "what shall we do now?"

"We could go back to the party," said Tinuviel.

"No one else needs to know what we know," added Nerwen.

"Right!" Jan exclaimed, "Except the two of you will eventually tell two friends.

"And they'll tell two friends," added Kyle.

"And so on and son unto infinity," Jan concluded with a smile.

Tinuviel and Nerwen smiled sheepishly as did the others.

"Let's go," Jan said to Kyle, taking his hand, "we might as well get this over with."

He nodded, following as they made their way down the corridor, followed seconds later by the others.

And so they went back, only to be met by a hysterical Wexter who had learned of the fate of the _Moldy Crow_.

"How could you do it?" he exclaimed, "how could you let that beautiful ship be destroyed?"

"Beautiful?" Jan asked, brows furrowed.

"Wexter," added Kyle, wearing a similar expression "of all the things I'd say the _Crow_ was, beautiful is not one of them."

"You young pups have no appreciation of classics like that ship! I can't believe you couldn't save her! My heart and my blood went into her! And you left her to rot!"

He went on like this for nearly a half hour, but upon hearing the full story of the _Crow_'s demise, mitigated his speech somewhat, understanding having Kyle and Jan back safe was more important.

"But still," he said, "if only you could've brought a piece of her back, a keepsake, something."

Kyle looked to Jan, who shrugged.

* * *

**New Republic Command Ship **_**Intrepid**_

**Corridor near Living Quarters**

**Several Hours Later**

"Well I've got to give them credit," Jan said as she walked next to Kyle, holding his arm, her head nestled on his shoulder, "they never said a word the whole time."

"You realize they were probably just waiting for us to leave," he offered and they both laughed.

"You're probably right, but y'know something, Kyle?"

"What?"

She stopped, turned to face him.

"I really don't care."

He considered this and then nodded, smiling at her.

"To be honest, I was just glad to get away from Wexter."

Jan rolled her eyes.

"I couldn't believe him! I mean, I know how much he liked the _Crow_ and all, but please! It was just a ship!"

"Maybe he'd be happy if we went back and brought back a piece for him to have."

"Four words, Katarn, I don't think so."

They stared at each other for a moment and then both laughed.

"You're right of course," he admitted and then switching topics, added, ""I'm just happy to know you feel the same way about me as I do you."

She gave him a serious look.

"You mean you doubted me?"

Giving her a look of irritated confusion, the operative replied.

"Not doubt, just worrying. I mean, there was no guarantee you'd feel the same."

"And what would you have done if I hadn't?"

"Aw c'mon, Jan," Kyle said incredulously, "That's not fair!"

"Why not?"

"Because," he said haltingly, "because… I… aw blast it, Jan. I don't want to think about things like that."

"I want an answer, Katarn," she said firmly, glaring at him.

Feeling a blossom of anger inside him, Kyle responded.

"Fine! You wanna know? It would've hurt! It would've hurt a whole lot! Happy now? I don't…"

And then her arms were around his neck, her mouth rising to his. She pushed forward and Kyle found himself backed against the corridor wall, Jan's weight holding him there as she kissed him. All the anger faded as his mind was consumed with the feeling of her holding him, kissing him, loving him. And when that long kiss finally ended, she looked deeply into his eyes, an expression of regret on her face.

"I'm sorry, Kyle. I shouldn't have done that. But I had to know."

"Know what?" he asked confusedly.

"I haven't opened my heart to anyone since the day Alderaan was destroyed. You're the first one to get this close since then. And… I… I just had to know that you really loved me."

"You could've just asked me."

"I suppose, but this was way more enjoyable, wasn't it?"

He stared at her with an amused expression.

"You are one confusing woman, Jan Ors."

Releasing him, Jan took his hand as the operatives continued their walk, coming to a halt only when they reached the door to her quarters. Jan didn't hesitate for even a microsecond, keying the door open and walking inside. However, it remained open instead of closing behind her. Unsure if this meant what he thought it meant, Kyle stood there until an annoyed voice called out to him.

"What are you waiting for, Katarn? An engraved invitation?"

"Oh, sorry," he said, unable to hide his nervousness as he moved inside the room, closing and locking the door only after Jan had told him to.

She emerged from the 'fresher with her hair cascading over her shoulders and down her back. Kyle's eyes went wide as she came close.

"Well?" she asked.

"Jan, you're beautiful."

She smiled at him, her cheeks slightly flushed.

"And you look about ready to jump out of your skin," she commented.

"Sorry," he said, "guess I'm a little nervous. I mean, I love you and all, but…"

"Katarn."

"Yes, Jan?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Yes, Jan."

**THE END**

* * *

To all my readers and reviewers, thank you – Shanesnest May 14, 2011


End file.
